Destined
by BlackCatGurl96
Summary: The Thorns High Series: Book One. Love. Lust. Danger. Secrets. The things that go bump in the night are real, and they're out for blood.
1. Prologue: Snow White Queen

Prologue

Jessica was afraid. What did she have to do to escape him, she wondered from her place crouched behind a statue. Jessica didn't want to die, she was young, and she had her whole life ahead of her. Sneaking out in the middle of the night was a bad thing to do, she knew that, but surely it was not punishable by death. She crammed her knuckles in her mouth to stop from crying out in fear when she heard leaves rustling nearby. Tears ran down her face and dripped into the mud, pooling in little holes in the mud before disappearing. More tears fell. Drip drop. Drip drop.

'I can smell you.'

She heard the voice and shuddered. She didn't know what he was but she was sure it was something bad. She cringed inwardly at how she could have ever found this boy charming. Sure, he was good looking with his icy blonde hair and blue eyes but he had slime written all over him. She could see that now. Why hadn't she seen from the beginning? Her mother had warned her, her father had warned her. Christ, even her sister had warned her, her little sister.

'I don't like that boy Jessie,' she'd said to her one day. 'He frightens me.'

But Jessica hadn't listened, had thought she'd know better than her sister, how wrong she was. She'd been besotted with this boy, but not any more, no, not anymore, now she knew exactly what he was. A monster, undeserving of her love and devotion and now she would not even be able to say goodbye to her family. Her mother with her sardonic smile and cold blue eyes, who throughout their fights she'd loved unconditionally, her father who was tall with a beer belly and jolly brown eyes, his hair too bushy for his head, always willing to comfort her, she hadn't listened to him either, her little sister with her light blonde curls and cherubic face, who she perhaps missed the most right then. Another tear slid down Jessica's face as she thought of the times she'd been misled into playing Barbie's with her little sister. She didn't think she'd ever get to do that again. If she made it through that night alive then she'd never complain about playing Barbie's again. She heard leaves crunch under someone's foot nearby and she huddled down deeper towards the ground, squeezing her eyes shut. It was funny how she'd gone back to childhood habits where in hide and seek she'd always closed her eyes thinking that this meant they couldn't see her. She knew it wouldn't work this time but she needed to have them closed. She'd known coming out of the house at night was a bad idea; it had been a gut feeling.  
The little voice inside her head had whispered, 'don't go out there, you don't really know him Jessica, be sensible.'  
But she'd pushed her doubts aside, she'd wanted to go see him, he was so dazzling and entrancing but now she felt sick at the memories of the many times he'd kissed and cuddled her, at how he said he'd loved her. Felt sick at how she'd have butterflies in her stomach every time he said her name. Felt sick at how close they'd been getting and how she'd been thinking he was the one.

'Stupid cow,' she chastened herself silently. 'You're a stupid cow for falling for a smooth talking, good looking, and murderous wretch.'

Jessica shivered and rubbed her bare arms as a slight breeze wafted past lifting up her hair slightly and making her spine tingle. That night she remembered pretending she was going to bed, but feeling excited about what she was going to do.

'Come meet me,' he'd told her. 'Then we can finally be together.'

Stupid, naive cow. That could mean so many things. She'd thought it meant that they could lie in each others arms all night, the way they couldn't do in the day time where many eyes would watch her and report back to her parents. Her parents disapproved of her boyfriend and had warned her to stay away. But love was unbreakable, she'd sworn passionately to herself. Or so she'd thought. But no, she'd been proved wrong. Her parent's instincts were much better than hers and so were her little sisters for that matter, but she hadn't listened. Finally be together could have meant what she'd thought it had but it hadn't because murderers didn't want girlfriends, they wanted victims and she was to be next. He'd obviously decided that he'd murder her and then commit suicide, and then they could be together. That was sick and wrong. Yes, that night when her parents had fallen asleep and her little sister was snoring soundly from her room, she'd got up and put on her shortest skirt and most flesh revealing top, regardless of the cold weather. She'd wanted him to think she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the world. So she'd began the cold walk down to the woods where she was to meet him. She'd made sure she was quiet, she'd wanted to surprise him and then she'd caught sight of him deep in the woods by the big oak tree. Their tree. It was roundabout the centre of the wood and they knew the way there. It was easy if you knew what the signs were. A piece of ribbon here, a weird looking tree there, it became easy. But she'd underestimated how confusing things became when you were scared. She'd tiptoed closer but was stopped in her tracks when she'd heard him speaking, his low melodic voice floating to her across the wind. At first she'd thought he was speaking to himself but then she'd saw the phone.

'She'll be here in a minute,' he'd said glancing around him.

Jessica had moved to stand behind a tree and then turned to look at him again when a few minutes of silence had passed. She'd guessed he was listening to the other person on the phone. Then a nasty laugh had come from him, one so unlike his usual self that Jessica had felt the first slithers of unease creep in.

'Don't worry,' he'd said. 'She'll do anything for me; she's so in love with me.'

Jess had felt like she'd been punched in the stomach and wanted to run before he could get her but the need to know more was growing and she found she was rooted to the spot.

'Jake, mate, listen to me, by the end of this night their will be no Jessica. Understand?'

Jessica stumbled backwards, her hand covering her mouth which was open in a silent O. So he meant to murder her, she'd thought, She barely saw him close the phone through the film of tears in her eyes before she was running back the way she'd come. She was dying to get back to her house, was that a scrap of lace there? Was that the tree? She didn't know. Her mind was in a disorientated state. She felt, not so much as heard him behind her and she knew that within a second he would be on her and then there would be no escape. He'd always been much faster than her. Jessica saw a huge statue and dove behind it, pulling her knee's to her chest in despair. And that's where she was now, feeling alone and broken hearted, that same broken heart beating so loud she was amazed he couldn't hear it.

'I can smell you, baby. You smell so good, as usual. Why don't you come out and we can solve this Jess. You don't have to hide any longer; you know I'll find you.'

Spiders skidded across Jess's spine and she knew that he was very close now. The wind blew harshly sending his intoxicating smell towards her and then away from her and with it her last shred of nerve. She bolted forwards, hoping to outrun him, knowing in her heart it was impossible. Maybe she could lose him? Jessica ran blindly forwards, unable to see many things now. To begin with it had been light enough to see most things but now as she retreated further into the woods, it became darker and shadier and she could not see many things at all except for the huge hulking tree monsters. She debated trying to climb one, or debated as well as her frantic mind would let her, but she'd never been that good at climbing tree's and she was sure he would catch her before she'd even got one foot up. Jessica stood on her shoelace in her haste and fell forwards into the mud, feeling the little stones imbedded in it digging into her palms. But she was up and running again without a second thought, her hair flying wildly around her. She was gasping for breath but she would not allow herself to stop. But it was her speed in the end that let her down. She raced full speed forward and banged straight into him in front of her. She fell to the floor and tried to scramble away but he grabbed her arm. How had he gotten in front of her? It wasn't fair. It didn't make sense. He pulled her to her feet and grinned at her the smile that had once made her heart do somersaults, now it made her shrink back in fear and revulsion.

'Gotcha,' he smiled.

_A.N: So if you like the prologue please tell me. I will upload the first chapter anyway though._


	2. Chapter One: Lock The Door

_A.N: Just a few things to say.  
Thanks for the nice reviews they are exactly what I needed to get motivation for my story. I hope you guys continue to write them. I know the prologue was short and was hard to get a real taste of the story but I'm glad people liked it and I promise you will find out more about what happened that night in the story but for now I will leave it as a cliffhanger and get on with the actual story involving Sam and her vampire love._

_ArtreciaFategale: Thanks for your lovely comment and as long as I get the motivation I will be continuing the story. I will put more cliffhangers in it if that's what you liked about the prologue? :) x_

_dawnvamp: Thankyou, I mostly start my stories with prologues as they give you something to think about throughout the story. I'm clearing up any confusion as I won't be continuing form that point as thta's not the main characters plot but I promise that you will find out more and that that will be continued later on in the story. :) x_

_Thanks Guys x_

_Hope I get more reviews x_

Chapter One

Sam was sat in the back of her Granddads car seething. How dare her mother do this! How dare she! How could she do this to her only daughter, her only child for that matter? But then again Sam's mum had always been a bit of a loose cannon. She was always out partying with her friends leaving Sam on her own in the house, sometimes for days on end without a phone call or anything. Sam understood her mum had never really wanted a child but she'd got one and now she had to deal with it. It's not like Sam had asked to be born, was it? But no, her mum couldn't be trusted to look after a child and now she'd finally decided to do a runner. Well good riddance, Sam thought angrily. There was a part of her that was sad that her mum didn't seem to want her, but the other part assured her that it was nothing she'd done, that her mother was simply a spoilt brat and always had been. She didn't care about not living with her mum, no; the problem was that she had to live with her grandparents. Her grandparents! Grandparents who she'd never met. Rich stuck up grandparents as well. Sam didn't see why she couldn't go live with her Aunty Jenna; her Aunt was amazing even if she was a bit stupid sometimes. She seemed to love Sam's mum whatever her mum did, but she had a big heart. Sam would have much preferred going to live with her Aunt Jenna and Uncle Mike and her cousins, Tizzy, Michael and Katie, but she couldn't do that. Why? Because her mother was still controlling her life from miles away, or at least Sam thought it was miles away. Perhaps she's dead, Sam thought. It's not like she'd care anyway, her mum had never felt like a mum to her. The sad thing was that her mum had never even said goodbye. Sam had just got back from school one day and found a note on the dining room table. That was the thing that had made alarm bells ring. If her mum went out she never left a note but that day was different. Sam pulled the note from her pocket and studied it again; taking in her mum's fancy handwriting and unloving message.

_Sam,_

_I'm going away for a while, so you are going to stay with your grandparents. Don't worry, everything's arranged for you. I've told your grandparents and they will be here to pick you up at six. All you need to do is pack all your things together, every thing you want to take with you because if you leave it I'm afraid you won't be seeing it again for a while. The suitcase is in the attic, make sure you put the attic door back up when you've got it down. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I need some time to get away from it all. You understand don't you?_

_Mum._

It was some note, the type of note every girl wished she'd receive from her mum. But the thing that really made Sam angry was how she had to leave London and go live somewhere in the country. That meant new school as well as new home and that meant leaving her old friends behind. She hated her mum for this.

'How's it going back there?' Her Granddad asked, glancing in his rear view mirror.

There was an empty seat beside him, but when asked to sit there, Sam had replied that she was fine and liked the back seat. It was her act of defiance against the unjustness she was being made to suffer. But her Granddad hadn't pushed it as it appeared he understood just what she was doing.

'Good, thanks,' Sam said in a slightly warmer tone than she'd used earlier.

Her Granddad seemed an alright guy, he was smiley and easy going enough and he also knew when she wanted to be left alone. She had to give him some credit; he'd taken in a sixteen years old girl at the drop of a hat and seemed fine doing it.

'You're going to love your new home,' he said reassuringly.

'My homes back in London,' Sam snapped and immediately regretted it.

Her Granddad was silent and Sam felt she had to say something.

'I'm sorry,' she paused, 'Granddad.' She found it hard to call someone she'd never met before Granddad but she felt she owed it to him. 'It's just I never wanted to leave my friends but mum has made me. I know she's your daughter but she's so selfish.'

'Your mother will be your mother, Sam. No one could ever change her. I know she parties a lot but you'll have to forgive her and understand.'

'You _know _she parties?'

'Yes,' he sighed. 'I and your Grandmother know a lot about you and your mum. I know it's been hard.'

'What do you know?' Sam said angrily. 'You knew mum was leaving me every night and you didn't do a thing about it? Excuse me if I'm the only one that thinks real Grandparents would have done something to get me out of that life.'

'Sammy-'

'Don't call me Sammy,' Sam growled. 'Only my friends call me Sammy and I don't know you. Whether we're related by blood or not you're still a stranger.'

'I know Sam but me and your Grandmother want to change that. Get to know you better.'

'You've had sixteen years to get to know me and you decide to do it when I'm nearly an adult?'

'Hey, what can I say? Me and your Grandmother have had problems with your mother for a very long time now and there never seemed a right time to try to make things right again. That's why we were so pleased when she finally extended an olive branch.'

'She gave you an olive branch?' Sam asked incredulously.

'No,' her Granddad laughed. 'It's a figure of speech. It means that she finally decided to build a bridge, make amends, you know things like that?'

'Oh yeah,' she felt incredibly stupid now. 'I understand.'

'So here we are, Sam, better late than never though right?'

'Right, if any one should know how difficult mum can be it should be me. She can be incredibly stubborn sometimes.'

'Sam, I know she's not been the best mother but trust me, she's had to deal with a lot growing up.'

'What do you mean?' Sam asked suspiciously, twirling a piece of blonde hair around her finger.

'I mean that she was always a good child but then something changed in her and she became violent and abusive and prone to partying. Delia and I couldn't take it, we shouted at her, we sent her to shrinks and did everything we could to help her but she wouldn't listen Sam. Jenna was the only one your mum remained close to growing up.' So that was why they were so close now, Sam thought. 'And then we thought she was finally back on track.'

'But what happened?'

'Oh, she became pregnant with you and she was doing everything she could to make sure you were healthy. She was happy and relaxing, at least we thought she was happy.'

'But,' Sam prompted.

'But the next day she was gone.'

'Do you have any idea what made her decide to go?' Sam asked fascinated by this woman who seemed unlike her mum, someone who seemed to care about the fate of her unborn child.

'I have an idea, but from then on she was never the same.' He shook his head sadly. 'She cut off all contact with us.'

'What's your idea?'

'I don't think it's a good idea to go into that Sam.'

'Why not?'

'Because some things are better left in the past,' Her Granddad said tight lipped.

'Granddad,' Sam whined. 'You can't do that. You can tell me, she is my mum.'

'Samantha,' Sam noticed how she'd gone from Sam to 'Samantha', 'all you need to know is that your mother has her reasons for being like she is now and that you need to accept the fact that it's not been as easy for her as you'd like to think.'

'Look here,' Sam said her blood starting to boil. She knew her mum was his daughter but for him to suggest she had a right to do what she'd done was annoying. 'I never bloody well said that I thought it'd been easy for her! But I don't care how easy or not it was if she wasn't ready for a baby then she shouldn't have had one!'

'You have a temper, just like your mother.'

Sam didn't reply and they spent the rest of the car journey in silence. She didn't know when but somewhere on the journey she fell asleep and when she opened her eyes it was dark outside and she was being shaken awake by her Granddad.

'Wake up Sam, we're here,' her Granddad whispered whilst shaking her slightly.

Sam felt the cool evening wind on her bare skin and shivered and rubbed her arms whilst sitting up. She climbed out of the car slowly, looked around disorientated and saw a full moon glowing down on her, bigger than ever before and eerily beautiful. The stars twinkled and the night sky was an inky black, clear of any clouds and mist like something out of a romance movie, where the girl said, 'it's such a beautiful night' and they shared that kiss. And Sam meant _that _kiss.

'Good,' her Granddad smiled, obviously pleased with himself. 'You're awake. I'll just get your stuff from the boot and then we'll go into the house.'

'Okay,' Sam yawned taking in her surroundings again.

Where exactly was the house? She wondered, letting her bleary eyes adjust to the darkness. Surely it couldn't be that massive shadow in front of her? She'd imagined big when they said they were rich but not huge!

'Umm, where's the house?'

'It's right there silly,' her Granddad said shutting the boot and coming around with her two suitcases and 3 carry cases.

Sam had to stifle a giggle at how silly he looked.

'That's the house!' Sam shrieked.

Her Granddad looked at her slightly amused. 'What? Is it not up to your standards?'

'No, no, it's great,' Sam reassured him. 'I just didn't know it would be this big!'

'Well, I guess we'd better go inside it's getting pretty nippy out here. It always does this time of night.'

'It's really beautiful out tonight isn't it?'

'Hmm,' he said glancing at the sky. 'Yes, I suppose it is, Sam. But Delia's always been more into that than I am.'

He started walking towards the house and Sam followed. 'Do you want a hand with those bags?'

'No, of course not, now come along, your Grandmothers been dying to meet you.'

Sam was imagining one of those warm grandma's with their frail frames and knitting sticks. Very stereotypical she knew but she'd always thought those Grandmas were lovely. She was sorely disappointed. Her grandmother was nothing like her dream Gran or her Granddad. She was skinny but she was not frail, sturdier than anything, she looked down her nose at Sam and had an air of indifference around her. She was posh, snooty and everything Sam dreaded and worst of all she called Sam 'Samantha,' as in Sa-maaan-tha. If her cold manner was what her Granddad meant by dying to meet Sam then Sam wondered what her Gran was like when she really didn't want to meet someone. Sam disliked her Gran from the first thing she said.

'Hey,' Sam said giving her Gran the full extent of her 'I'm a polite child' smile.

'Good evening Samantha,' her Gran said stiffly. 'In future you will refer to me as ''Grandmother.'' Understood?'

'Umm, yes, Grandmother,' Sam said confused.

'Not umm, yes! Yes Grandmother!' She said sharply.

'Okay.'

'No, not okay! Yes Grandmother!'

'Yes Grandmother.'

'I see we're going to have to get this slang from you, don't worry though child, it worked with your mother and it will work with you.'

'Well,' Sam said starting to get irked at her Gran. 'From what Granddad was telling me it didn't work.'

Her Gran shot an accusatory look at her Granddad who was coughing nervously and then her eyes moved back to Sam and they were flashing with anger. Sam was starting to realise why her mum might be so messed up.

'Insolence, we don't accept insolence in this house, Samantha and the sooner you realise it the better.'

Sam wondered who 'we' was.

'Caroline,' her Grandmother shouted snapping her fingers.

A woman in a white apron and bonnet appeared. Why did Sam feel as if she'd moved back in time?

'Yes maam?' Caroline asked. 'Take Samantha to her room.'

'What no please?' Sam butted in.

Both women scowled at her.

'Sorry,' she muttered.

'Where are your things?' Her Gran continued.

'Granddad has them.'

Her Gran finally seemed to notice the bags hanging off her husbands arms. 'You let him carry them all his self?' She shrieked.

'Hey, I offered to help but he wouldn't let me.'

'Don't 'hey' me and who's 'he?''

'Granddad,' Sam said miserably.

'Good, now go upstairs to your room.'

Caroline walked over and started to pick up Sam's bags.

'No, Caroline,' Her Gran stopped the maid. 'Let Samantha do it!'

'But I can't carry them all myself,' Sam protested.

'Well you let your Granddad carry them all with no problem.'

'I told you he wouldn't let me help!'

'Don't shout at me young lady, upstairs, now!'

Sam grabbed her bags and started to haul them across the floor. It took her painstaking minutes of yanking until all her bags were up the stairs and all the while she could feel her Grandma's beady eyes on her.

'This way,' Caroline said leading the way down a corridor.

'Could I have a little help with these bags please?'

'The mistress said no,' Caroline said continuing to walk.

'Please...'

'The mistress said no!' She said sharply.

'The mistress is a witch,' Sam muttered.

'What did you say?' Caroline turned around angrily.

'I said the mistress is a witch,' Sam growled her anger giving her courage to face up to this old bag.

'How dare you speak of your Grandmother that way?'

'She's not my Grandmother. Now where's my room?'

They carried on walking both in seething silence until they reached a door.

'This is your room.' Caroline said opening the door.

'I can open the door myself, thanks.' Although Sam thought she probably couldn't. Caroline arched an eyebrow as Sam stepped through the door as if thinking the same thing.

'If you need anything, come find me,' she was cut off my Sam slamming the door in her face.

_A.N: I know you don't meet Cal in this chapter but I just wanted to give people an idea of what Sams like. Hope you like her. What do you think about the characters? Review and let me know please. I will try and make the next chappy longer :) Thanks,_

_BlackCatGurl96 xx_


	3. Chapter Two: Don't Look Back

_A.N: I know it's been a while but I've been really busy and motivaiton has seriously been lacking. Thanks for waiting. I knwo this chappy's not great but hopefully things will pick up soon when I get more motivated. Thanks to the people who have reviewed. Thankyou to Cherry ( do you mind if I clal you that?) It's nice to know you like my story. Atrecia I'm sorry Cal hasn't been introduced yet but he will be soon. Liek I said, I don't want to rush things. I think you'll notice I like taking my time :)_

Chapter Two

'Wake up!' A voice screeched, cutting into Sam's pleasant dreams, dreams which involved cute boys, cute outfits and no Grans or mums.

Sam opened her eyes and was confronted by the unhappy looking face of her Gran. Her thin lips were pursed in disapproval and the saggy skin of her cheeks drooped along with the corners of her lips. Her long silver hair was already parted neatly in the centre and fell smoothly down to her waist.

'What time is it?' Sam asked after blinking steadily at her gran.

She felt exhausted and looking at her window she didn't see any sun peeking through her curtains.

'It's five-thirty and time for you to get up!' Her Grandmother said beating one foot on the ground repeatedly in impatience.

Sam actually gave a small laugh, regardless of the fact she was tired and extremely grumpy in the mornings. Five-thirty? That was a good one. If her Gran thought she was getting up at five-thirty in the morning she had another thing coming. Sam used to get up at half seven for her old school and even that was a challenge for her. It was safe to say she adored her sleep. She hated getting up at seven, wouldn't get up at half six for just anybody and would absolutely not in any cases get up before then. That was never going to happen. Well unless her house got bombed or something but she couldn't really see that happening and most people knew that they had to have a damn good reason to wake her up before half seven. And what exactly was her Grans damn good reason? School no doubt. Not good enough. Who seriously wanted to wake up and go to a new school? Not that many people and definitely not Sam. With her thoughts processed Sam closed her eyes once again and blocked out the face of her scowling Gran.

Ugh,' Sam thought sleepily. 'Talk about waking up to a monster.'

She was aware of a blissful smile on her face as sleep clawed at the edges of her mind trying to pull her under to the sweet release only sleep offered and Sam willingly succumbed to its power. She could feel its hold on her getting stronger and was drifting off when she felt something on her shoulder shaking her. She opened one eye and saw a gnarled hand with wrinkly fingers and sharp nails, nails which were fast digging into her soft skin. Sam gave a gentle yelp and shrugged the hand off, her calm mood vastly changing into her usual 'don't you dare talk to me in the morning,' mood.

'What,' Sam snarled noticing that she sounded like a dog and the way her Gran flinched back.

Oh well. She asked for it. The shock portrayed in her Grans eyes but then she saw her steel herself and stand up straight.

'Don't you dare use that tone with me, young lady. Apologise.'

'Like hell I will,' Sam growled. 'Get out of my room, now!'

'This is my house and therefore everything in it is mine!'

'No, it's my room even if it's your house. I live her now, so listen carefully. I. Don't. Want. You. In. Here! So get the fuck out!'

'Excuse me?' Her Gran said shocked.

'You heard me. Get the fuck out my room!'

Sam knew her language was appalling and especially to her Gran but the old woman got on her nerves at the best of times and even she should know better than to disturb someone in the morning at five-thirty!

'How dare you talk to me like that,' her Gran said her face turning purple with rage.

'Oh for goodness sake, don't you understand! I'm not very nice in the mornings! Now go away before I say something worse than I already have.'

Sam didn't like it when she had a bad mood but she just couldn't seem to keep her temper in check but that could be useful sometimes.

'Well. That's all very well but you need to get up!'

'Well I'm not going to,' Sam retorted.

She was too tired to argue. She snuggled down deeper into the royal blue duvet and closed her eyes only to have them snap back open when she felt it being tugged. Luckily Sam had her fists clenched around the blanket or she might have had a nasty surprise. She gazed steadily at her Gran who was still clutching the end of the blanket. Sam raised her eyebrows in such a way that she hoped would make her Gran think twice about pulling the blanket again. She was strong for a girl; she'd even managed to beat the crap out of some boys at her school in London. She was positive that she could keep hold of a blanket that an old lady was pulling. Her Gran seemed to consider the idea but then muttered something under her breath and stormed out of the room.

Content that she had won that battle, Sam once again snuggle back down into her duvet and closed her eyes again seeking sleep. She didn't hear her Gran walk quietly back into the room with a bucket of icy water five minutes later. She was only aware of it when it was poured all over her and she was sitting bolt upright in bed.

'What the fuck?' She screamed, glaring at her Gran who cackling like a witch. No, rephrase that. Who was cackling like the witch she was.

'Why did you do that?' Sam asked shivering and now wide awake.

She knew that she couldn't lie back down in the bed now, since the sheets and blanket were soaking wet along with her. She could feel her pyjama top sticking to her body and her hair was plastered to her head.

'You wouldn't get up,' her Gran said simply. 'I had to get you up somehow.'

Fair enough. But still.

'I don't get up before seven in the morning.'

'Well there'll be no more of that now you live here.'

'We'll see about that.'

'Oh yes we will,' she said holding up the bucket.

Well, two could play at that game; it just involved getting up earlier than her Gran. Sam groaned inwardly, when was that?

'Why did you get me up at five-thirty in the morning?'

'It's now five-forty five, fifteen minutes wasted, next time I'll skip straight to the water.'

'Like hell you will.'

'Oh, I will.' They glared at each other silently for a while.

'Fine then,' Sam said breaking the silence. 'Why did you get me up at five-_forty five_ in the morning?'

'It's now ten to six,' her Gran replied smartly.

Sam was beginning to see where she got her smart ass attitude from. As it was, her Gran seemed to be winning. Completely unacceptable.

'Fine,' she snapped. 'Why did you get me up at ten to bloody six?'

'School,' she said giving her granddaughter a 'duh' look.

What the hell? A 'duh' look from a Gran. From her gran. What are the odds?

'Why am I up at ten to six for school?'

'Because you have to walk eight miles to get there and I'm sure you want to pretty yourself up as well.'

Well, she was right about that last part.

'Why am I walking eight miles to school?'

She liked running usually but walking eight miles in the morning when she was tired was not her idea of fun.

'Because you can't drive and I and your Granddad have better things to do than drive a teenager to school who has legs she can use.'

'What's wrong with the bus?' Sam asked slowly climbing out of the bed after finally realising how uncomfortable she really was.

'We're not going to pay for you to catch the bus every morning when you can walk.'

'Actually I have about £200's saved up that I can use,' Sam said feeling smug.

It had taken her agers to save that but she saw no point wasting it on things she didn't need and it had slowly built.

'Oh, no you don't.'

'And why's that?'

'Because I took all your money last night and put it in with our savings.'

'How dare you, that's my money! Give it back now!'

'No. It's our money. You live here now and we share everything.'

'No! That's mine! Give it back!'

'I will most certainly not.'

'How am I supposed to buy things?'

'You'll have a weekly allowance of ten pounds. I think that's perfectly reasonable, don't you?'

'Not when I had £200's!'

'Get ready for school,' she said heading for the door. 'Your clothes are in the wardrobe and you have an en-suite.'

'Yes, I can see that.'

'Get ready for school,' she repeated.

'No,' Sam said stubbornly.

'What did you say?'

'I said no.'

'Well, if you won't get ready for school you'll have to spend the day with me and Caroline.'

Sam gave another scream and stomped off to the bathroom missing her Grans triumphant grin as she swished through the door and shut it. She'd unpacked all her things the night before and that had taken her agers. That was probably why she was in a worse mood than usual that morning or her Gran was more annoying than any other person she'd ever met.

The shower was warm and incredibly relaxing, although it didn't need to wake her up because the ice cold water had done that. She washed her body and then her hair with her favourite coconut shampoo and conditioner. By the time she stepped out the mirror was frosted up and steam was pouring out of the shower. As usual she found herself cold once the shower was no longer warming her, but found solace in the comfort of the fluffy white tower awaiting her. Definitely better than the ones she'd had at home. 7

Walking out the bathroom and checking her money box she noted that the money was indeed gone. Why hadn't she gotten one of those combination safes to keep her money in? Because she never expected her own family she steal off her, she answered her own question bitterly.

After drying herself off and putting on her underwear, a gorgeous purple set, she opened the wardrobe doors and pulled out what was obviously her school uniform. Skirt or trousers? Trousers along with a jumper with the school logo and polo shirt. The school logo was odd. It was like a circle with a rose running straight across it in a diagonal. The tip of the flower poking out one end and the long stem the other. It had on it lots of prickly looking thorns of which red drops were falling off of. Blood. Huh, Sam snorted. Nice. But she had to admit the overall affect was quite pretty. When she pulled on the uniform she found it fit perfectly. How exactly did they know her size? Sam thought her mum had probably told them. How did her mum know her size? Sam narrowed her eyes at the thought of her mum snooping through her things. Nosy cow. She had no right. It obviously ran in the family. Sam had no proof her mother had gone through her things but how else would she know her size. It wasn't like she'd ever asked.

Sam sat down at her vanity table and began to blow dry her hair whilst looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't particularly vain but she liked to look at her appearance without the aid of makeup. Gorgeously lashed dark brown eyes stared out at her from the mirror, wide and clear they put bambi to shame. Her skin was pale and she had a light sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks and nose but unless you got close you couldn't really see them and nobody really got that close. Her lips were full and soft and when her mouth was closed it effortlessly set in a luscious pout that tempted most boys. Her hair was honey blonde and she could see it moving around in the mirror as the hairdryer blew it creating beautiful tousled waves that disappeared into the bottom of the mirror. Sam wouldn't say she was stunning but she was definitely pretty and that for her was enough. She didn't need to be the most beautiful girl in the world or in her school that just wasn't her. Leave the glamour model stuff to those that care, she thought; she was far too busy kicking people's asses to go for that image. She liked dressing up but that wasn't all she was about like some people.

After drying her hair she quickly applied some makeup, light foundation, eyeliner and some mascara. She stood up and grabbed a Jane Norman bag from the bottom of her wardrobe. She packed in her pencil case that was waiting on the table, her bag of makeup, a brush, her purse, some spray and jogging bottoms and a tank top. She could have P.E on her first day. Sam still made sure to leave room for the books she would obviously have, then she trotted downstairs into the kitchen.

'Oh, it's so sad,' Caroline was saying to Delia as Sam walked into the kitchen. The telly was on and her Grandmother was nodding sadly.

'Oh, you're up then,' her Gran said sighing.

Sam nodded her head.

'What's going on?' Sam asked picking up an apple from the counter.

Caroline simply waved her hand towards the T.V and they both watched the man continue talking in silence.

_Bridget's body is now being examined by police and the thing everyone is wondering is 'who is this murderer? And why is he targeting the students of Thorns High?' Bobby Goodman, Chelsea Trail and Belinda Gail, also known as Blitzy are also missing. Police are struggling to piece together whether these deaths are related in other way other than the direct link to Thorns High school. So far it seems to be random killings but Police are investigating into where these teens were the night they died, but they are so far coming up short with most of the parents having no idea that their children were not tucked up in bed. Most teens are advised to be careful and let their parents know exactly where they are going when they go out. Any news regarding the missing subject's whereabouts would be widely appreciated but for now we hope other residents of Thorns High are careful and do not add to the growing number of students going missing. Now on other news..._

Caroline shock her head sadly. 'Such a pity, what is this town coming to these days?'

Sam's Grandmother stayed silent and Sam just knew she was upset. Sam herself had nearly dropped her apple in shock but had managed to keep her grip on it.

'That's horrible,' she blurted out. 'So many people going missing, dying? Oh my God!'

'Just make sure your not one of them,' Delia said with a hard look in her eyes.

Sam nodded and gulped.

'Right I'm gonna head off to school in a minute but I need some money for lunch later...'

This reminded her of the money she'd had stolen off her.

'Do you not want any breakfast?' Her Grandmother asked. Sam shook her head. 'Right, well Caroline take Samantha to the money room.'

'I can go by myself.'

'No, it's perfectly alright. Caroline will go with you.'

'Don't trust me?'

'No.'

Sam followed Caroline into the money room and watched sneakily as she wrote in the code. Every time Caroline looked around Sam would avert her eyes as if she wasn't watching but she'd actually seen exactly what the code was.

She put her bag down behind the chair when the safe popped open and moved closer where she was handed a fiver. They both walked back out and when they were halfway down the corridor Sam said:

'I've left my bag in there!'

She began to walk back but noticed Caroline following her.

'It's alright, I've got it.'

Then she burst into a run. She quickly unlocked the safe and pulled out at least £50's worth of money. Nothing compared to what she'd had taken. She slammed the safe shut and shoved the money in her purse which she'd left sneakily on top and open. Then she ran out and slowed to walk so that it looked like she'd been walking all the time and that was why she'd take so long. She didn't really think of it as stealing form her Gran because the technically the money was hers.

'I'm gonna go now Gran, can I have some directions to school or something?'

Her Gran wordlessly handed her a slip of paper with some instructions written on it and Sam started towards the door. She was leaving so early because she was pretty sure she'd make a wrong turn somewhere and she didn't want to be late for her first day of school.

'Samantha, can you bring the milk in?' Her Gran shouted from the kitchen. 'I forgot to bring it in last night.'

So they got it delivered every Sunday did they? Her Gran didn't seem the type to forget things but I guess you didn't know everything about a person. She was surprised the milk man even agreed to come out here, it was pretty isolated.

'Yeah, sure thing!' Sam yelled back.

She opened the door and screamed in horror. Glass was everywhere, all over the front porch, the milk was splattered everywhere mixed in with scarlett. She almost vomited at the sight in front of her.

There was a body on the front porch.

_A.N: I know there was still no Cal and believe me I was planning to put him in this chappy. I had it all layed out what was going to happen but in the end I decided to leav eit here or I would end up with a really long chappy. Sorry to those expecting Cal. I know it's not a very good cliffy but it's the best i could do. This time I absolutely promise to work my hardest on getting it uploaded for tomorrow if I can. Motivation or not but motivation would be good and make a better chappy :) Reviews please? x_


	4. Chapter Three: Hide From You

_A.N: Atrecia, yep, I know there's still no Cal, it's cauz I'm evil :) So I hope this is a long enough chapter guys, cauz I felt bad for making you all wait two weeks for chapter two. I know I'm ashamed as well... But hopefully I've been punished enough because I spent liek two to thee hours writing this because I was so lacking in motivation. But I struggled through and did it in one day! Yay! So here's chappy three. Enjoy. _

_Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer... So here it is. The plot is mine and all the characters are mine. BTW I'm not sure when I could get around to it but would you like character pictures on my profile? x_

Chapter Three

Sam was on her way to school and she was pretty sure she was about three quarters of the way there but she couldn't focus on directions. She felt sick to her stomach with fear for what she'd been dragged into. How could her mum send her to a place where students her age and younger were getting murdered? No matter how she tried to bring her mind away from the terrifying fact that she could be next, she just couldn't.

She shuddered and hugged her waist whilst looking around her. What if someone was watching her? What if they were planning ways to kill her? What if she was to become the next one missing, her picture put up on T.V for everyone to see.

''Have you seen this girl?' The man on telly would ask.

The sad thing was that she wondered if anyone would care if she died. Would her mum care? Or would she be pleased that the inconvenience of a child was gone? Sam had no way of knowing but she certainly had no plan to become the next victim. The image of the body she'd found on the porch was imprinted in her mind, the blood of the poor victim mixed up with the milk from the smashed bottles.

It was Blitzy Gail, Sam had known that straight away regardless of the blood covering her body and tattered clothes. She recognised her from the picture that had been put of her up on telly that morning. Oh, how she'd felt so sad about the deaths and only to find one of the missing on her porch, what had she done to deserve to see that? What had poor Blitzy done to deserve the fate she'd been handed?

Sam had recognised the shock of white- blonde hair even though it was matted with her own blood. Sam had recognised those wide, icy blue eyes, icier than they were on telly in death. Those eyes haunted her now, so devoid of any emotion, empty orbs, the colour nearly drained away, so lifeless, so... dead. Sam never wanted to die, never wanted to think of herself with eyes so cold and emotionless, it scared her. She especially didn't want a stranger to find her on their front porch one day. How horrific. Blitzy looked the same as the girl in the image shown but so different in many ways other than the gore of death as in the picture she'd been so fresh faced and pretty. Her blonde hair was dead straight and displayed gorgeous earrings that looked really expensive, her eyes were expressive and joyful and her lips were stretched into a mega watt smile. She was wearing a baggy pink jumper in the image so different to the skimpy top she'd been wearing in death. Not to mention the shredded shorts that seemed very small from the amount of fabric there was. Around her blue eyes, she'd had lots of smudged eyeliner and her lips were stained red, red that ran half way up her face, red that had made Sam first think it was blood. She looked so different, where was she going that made her have to dress like that? A club or something possibly, but she'd looked like a nice girl in the picture, one that would never disobey her parents. What would have made her do it?

Sam had always been good at solving mysteries and now the killings were growing too many to be ignored, they had to be linked. The victim's parents had all said that their children were gone the next day, which would have said they slipped out of bed unnoticed. Girls like Blitzy possibly, girls that looked nice and completely un- slutty, what would have made them get up and go out? Sam drew a blank there. Where would they go? She didn't know that either. If it was to a club, if they all went there then was the murderer lurking there or was Blitzy simply hiding some double life that she'd been caught out on? Was it simply a coincidence that she'd been killed whilst wearing those skimpy clothes that made it appear as if she'd been somewhere like a club.

But what nobody could work out was why Blitzy was on their front porch. It was so far from anything, from the town. It didn't make any sense at all. To the left of Sam was a large, dark forest. Was that the forest Blitzy had been murdered in? Was that why she was so near to the house? But what was she doing in the forest in those clothes? Sam made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and gave up. She was getting nowhere and giving herself a headache.

After she'd screamed that morning her Gran and Caroline had rushed out to see what had happened. They'd both blanched white at the sight of the body. Caroline had run to call the police and Delia had gone to wake up Sam's Granddad. Only Sam remained at the door, staring at the lifeless body with a feeling of dread in her stomach. Sam hadn't wanted to go to school but her Gran had made her, saying that the police would deal with the body and that she didn't want her in the house while this was all going on. Perhaps that was a good thing. School would prove a good distraction for her. It had to; she couldn't cope with the image of those lifeless eyes any longer, wanted them to go away.

Up ahead Sam could see a large building and she knew that she'd finally reached the school, the closer she got the bigger it became. Oh, how big it was, impossibly so. How many students went to Thorns High? How many had been murdered? Lots of students hung around and a few turned to look at her as if sensing the arrival of someone new, an outcast. This school seemed one for cliques, Sam had never really had any in her school back in London, had just thought they were made for movies like Mean Girls.

Over in the corner, where the school met the wall, where it was very dark and shady, Sam didn't want to go over there, there was a group of boys and girls all stood around. The smokers corner, obviously. They didn't say much, just stood around bored, smoking their cigarettes, taking slow deliberate drags of it and blowing smoke rings in each others faces. The thing that identified them was the status symbol of the cigarette in each of their hands, other than that they looked entirely normal. There were four boys and a girl, the boys wore what normal boys would wear, jeans, trainers and different slogan tees. They seemed casual and slouchy and the girl was wearing skinny jeans, flats and also a tee-shirt. Did they like to wear the same? One of the boys winked at Sam as she walked past and inwardly she shrunk away in revulsion. She smiled back sweetly but didn't give him her prettiest smile; she didn't want to encourage him. He was cute enough with long blonde hair and green eyes but she didn't want to date a smoker. Imagine kissing him, like kissing an ashtray. Yuck.

There was another group sat by the benches, a lot more of them, with scripts in their hands. Some of them were screaming lines in anguish whilst others simply sat there and watched. One girl was scribbling in a notebook and a few other girls were wearing black and crying into lace hankies. Acting for a part or simply being Drama queens? Sam had a horrible thought, what if one of the people missing belonged to the Drama group? Most likely Bobby, Blitzy looked as if she'd be in the Science groups to please her parents and Chelsea seemed to be fond of black makeup and clothes, perhaps a Goth? The girls crying were all hidden beneath black hoods and most of the boys had bad acne and greasy hair. One or two were good looking but they didn't seem to be where the 'popular' crowd were. Sam wondered exactly what the popular group would look like. The girl writing in the notebook lifted her head as Sam passed and stared after her, she was pretty with light blonde curls and green eyes, but the girl who caught Sam's attention was the one screaming her lines at the boys. Biggest Drama queen obviously.

Sam saw the emo's with their heavy eye makeup and dyed hair and their face piercings. She saw the Goths all in black, the nerds- or smart kids, the skaters, the girly girls, the bikers, this school had more cliques than she'd ever seen before and still had room for a few groups that seemed without a social clique name. The only group she didn't see was the populars, if she had seen them they obviously didn't have much of an impact and from what she'd seen of the cliques so far she thought they'd be very impacting.

Sam reached the large front door of the school and walked inside pleased to see that the office was right there and she didn't have to go around and ask for directions off of people. The office was very smart looking with a booth for the office people and a window that let you see inside of it. There were lots of computers and filing cabinets in there. Around the room there were about six plush red seats that looked very comfy. Obviously this was a rich school. Next to the chairs there were potted plants and gorgeous, vibrant flowers. There was a small coffee table with many magazines and the walls were a white colour that was untarnished by any smudges. Wow, in her old school that wall would have been filthy. Perhaps the teachers were especially frightening here.

Pictures lined the white walls of students of the past years. There were ones of most of the cliques, not just the ones that showed the school to its best. That impressed Sam. There were the motor bikers sat on their bikes and making grumpy expressions at the camera but the light in their eyes showed that they were content.

The smart kids were pictured winning what looked like a Science Fair, their hands were in the air and their mouths were open in 'O's.

The smokers were pictured in a huddle, blowing smoke rings at the camera. Did no one care about that? Sam was pretty sure her mouth was wide open in shock.

There was an image of the Drama group on stage, reciting a play and they were wholly into it. Were the different images to show that everyone was accepted here?

There was an image of the emo's standing around laughing and pointing at something, Sam was sure they weren't being nice but the image made them look incredibly happy.

The Goths were stood in an umbrella in the rain with rain gliding off their noses and they were casting shifty, amused looks at the Camera.

In another picture there were a few skaters sliding on a skate ramp. Where the hell was the skate ramp? Did they have one at school?

There were the girly girls in a catwalk competition; well it looked like a catwalk competition, and various others of people having fun.

There was one of an especially beautiful girl leaning against a locker and looking as if she didn't know the camera was aimed at her. Sam betted she did. Sam wondered if the pictures were posed for or genuine because they sure looked genuine.

'The pictures really are something aren't they?' A kind voice said.

Sam looked over and saw a woman leaning out of the window of the reception booth, smiling at her.

'Umm, yeah they are,' Sam said walking towards her. 'You'll find most people are accepted here for who they are. That's one thing I love about this school.'

The woman gave Sam another warm smile. She was extremely pretty and as Sam thought about it, so were a lot of people at Thorns High. She had glistening caramel coloured wavy hair that perched on her shoulders. Her eyes were almond shaped and a warm hazel colour, her skin was an olive colour and she was wearing a shirt that seemed as if it was unbuttoned a tad too much.

'I'm glad about that too.'

'I'm Miss Carole, the head receptionist and I should always be here if you need some help around the school, you must be Sam Frost?'

'Yeah,' Sam replied, wondering how this woman knew who she was.

'I thought didn't recognise you. I think you'll find that most of the students are quite friendly. Most of them but there are a few I would keep away from but the others should be able to help with classes and things.'

The bell sounded and people started pouring into the hallway and rushing off to classes.

'Here's your timetable,' Miss Carole said handing Sam a planner and timetable which she put in her bag. 'You have Art first in P12, followed by Maths in A9.'

The other lessons she had were English, Science and Music.

'Where's that?' Sam asked confused.

The receptionist gave her another reassuring smile.

'Don't worry Sam; it's not that hard to find your way around this school once you get the hang of it.'

Miss Carole grabbed a planner off the side and flicked through it to the back. She laid it on the counter in front of Sam and pointed at the page she was on.

'This is a map of the school it will help you whilst your getting used to finding your way around. This black part here is the office where you are now. Each part of the school is split off into sections that are named a letter. This red part is section A, where all the A classes are located, this is section D, where all the D classes are, this is Section P, Q, R and T.'

She pointed at each letter section in turn.

'It's just a case of following the map to your class. Do you think you can manage?'

'Yeah, sure I'll be fine,' Sam said pulling her own planner out and flicking to that page.

'Are you sure? I mean I could always take you to your first class?'

'No, don't worry; I've got to find my way around alone sometime, right?'

'Right,' Miss Carole grinned.

Sam set off down the corridor following the map. Section P was to the right of the school, not too far away from the office actually. Finally she found P12 after an embarrassing case of walking into someone else's classroom when thinking it was a door to a corridor. Sam turned red just thinking about it. Art class was a lot of fun the teacher was great and she too was pretty. She was slim and teenager like with dyed pink hair and a paint splattered apron. All the students seemed to love her. When Sam walked in late she simply pointed towards a seat at the back where an easel was set up with paints. Everyone else was drawing and was so absorbed in their tasks that they didn't even turn around to look at her.

Sam had chosen Art, Music, Extra P.E and Dance as her options. The ones she'd been studying in London. On the board it had said 'draw whatever you feel like' and so Sam drew. Sam drew a beautiful woods scene where the moon was full high in the inky blue sky. There were tree's everywhere, blocking out most of the sky, and the ground was dark and dirty. There was a girl stood in the centre gazing up at the moon all you could see of her was her long ash blonde hair. One hand held the back of her hand whilst the other hand was hanging loosely at her side, a red rose hanging from the tips of her finger. The red of the rose was the only right colour in the image. The girl was wearing a long black dress that went out in ruffles and you could just see the back of her bare feet. Sam had only drawn it and that had taken her the whole lesson. She hadn't begun to paint it but she knew exactly what colours would go where. It was only at the end of the lesson that she realised that the girl was meant to resemble herself. The teacher was very enthusiastic about Sam's work and tried to hold it up to the class but Sam stopped her.

The next class was Maths and Sam was incredibly bored. She was more creative in lessons and didn't understand the cold hard logic that Science and Maths offered; there was no room for negotiation. She preferred English where everything reached a conclusion, unlike Science where some things could never be determined, but things could also be challenged, unlike Maths where there was always a correct answer. The teacher was a strict man who was quite old but looking good for his age, not that Sam would _ever _go there. He insisted that Sam introduce herself and she noticed that whilst a few people remained bored others perked up and listened to what she had to say, which was:

'_Hi, I'm Sam. I come from London and moved here to live with my Grandparents because my mum obviously hates me.'_

A few people laughed at the last part but the teacher frowned and said,

'thanks for over sharing Sam.'

Sam was asked a question which she got right thank God but she was pretty sure that one day she'd be caught out. She was beginning to think she might hate Maths class. Then it was break finally. Sam had used to worship break times in London but now she found with rising disappointment that she had no friends to spend it with. When she got outside she sat on an empty bench and crossed her legs, studying her timetable and map but she was distracted when she noticed something happening not far away from her. It was so close that she could hear every word the people were saying.

There was a girl with short black hair that looked natural and sea green eyes. She was tall and long limbed and looked angry. She was pretty in an aggressive way that wasn't to in your face like some people. She looked like one of those girls that looked pretty whatever she was doing. Behind her were a boy and a girl. The boy was hovering almost protectively directly behind the girl. He was incredibly good looking with shaggy blonde hair and a face like a model. The other girl was small and slim with long brown hair and wide brown eyes that were filled with fear. Sam wondered whether that fear was for the tall girl with black hair or herself. The tall girl was speaking to a boy in front of her. He too was handsome but his eyes were filled with malice and he was really quite scary.

'I saw you Alex! Don't lie to me! You were trying to rape her!'

So they were talking about the girl behind them obviously. The brown haired girl shuddered.

'I don't think he was babe,' the blonde guy said putting his arm on the girls shoulder.

She shook him off.

'Yes, he was Ali! Whose side are you on?'

'Yours Vix, always, you know that. But I don't think he was.'

Whilst 'Vix' was facing Ali, a look passed between him and Alex, a look that seemed like they shared something. It was kind of unsettling.

'He was!' Vix shouted. 'He had her pinned against the wall, his hand was up her top and she was pushing him away. He wouldn't let go of her! It looked like attempted rape to me.'

'Vixen calm down,' Alex said patronizingly.

'Shut up, Alex!' She snapped. 'Keep away from her, you hear me.'

She was starting to look really angry,

'Keep the fuck away from her!'

Then everything changed and Alex's amused look was lost.

'Don't you dare tell me what to do you stupid little bitch,' he hissed stepping closer. 'Pretty little bitch, but still a stupid one.'

Vixen glared but the look was lost because Ali was soon in front of her.

'Talk to her like that again and I'll kick your fucking ass, understand!' He growled.

'Yes,' Alex sighed. 'I understand.'

He then winked at Vixen before starting to walk off.

'I'll be seeing you Vixen.'

'Oh no, you won't.' Vixen sighed turning to face the other girl. 'Are you okay now?'

'Yeah, thanks,' the girl replied before walking off towards where Sam presumed her friends were.

Vixen turned to face Ali and wrapped her arms around his waist and leant her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and they stayed like that until Vixen looked up at him.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'I know you are.'

'I just lose my temper sometimes.'

'I know but you need to learn to control it Stormy.'

'Yeah but it's so hard. I hate dragging you in it like that though.'

'Hey, anything to protect you from scum like him.'

Sam remembered how he was previously defending him. Interesting that he was now scum. Okay so she shouldn't be eavesdropping but it was like something out of a soap. She liked Vixen, or Stormy as her boyfriend preferred, she thought herself and Vixen were quite alike.

'What would I do if I didn't have you here baby?' She said it more as a statement than a question.

'I'll always be here for you Stormy, always.'

Was it just Sam's imagination or did something flicker through his eyes when he said that? But before Sam could get a closer look they were walking off together, hands around each others waists. Aw, Sam thought. How sweet.

Then the bell rang and it was off to English which she had no idea where was. Along the way she couldn't believe her luck that she saw Vixen again but this time with another girl. She walked towards them slowly.

'Hey, I'm new here; do you know where T6 is?'

'Ooh, Vix, she's pretty,' the other girl said smiling brightly.

Sam couldn't help but smile back.

'Uh thanks.'

'Don't mention it.'

'Summer,' Vixen said, mock disapproving. 'She asked where her room was not how pretty she was.'

She turned to Sam. 'You are pretty though.'

'Thanks,' Sam laughed.

'Yeah, we know where T6 is, we can take you there now if you want?'

'Won't you be late to class?'

'No, I'm going to Summer's class today and Mr Watts doesn't notice a thing and if he does he doesn't care.'

'Oh okay then, that would be great.'

As they went down corridors, Vixen and Summer pointed out people you should go near and people you shouldn't. Vixen pointed out people who you shouldn't go near and Summer pointed out the people you should. Summer seemed really friendly. They reached the door which was wide open.

'Oh, fresh meat,' a boy said to his friends eyeing up Sam.

He was sitting near the door with a group of boys. They all instantly turned towards her.

'Don't go near him,' Vixen said loud enough that they could hear. 'he's a sleaze.'

'Aw, Vixen,' the boy whined. 'Don't tell her that. No I'm not.'

'Yes you are,' Vixen said firmly.

Sam glanced up when she saw a shadow fall behind Vixen. She felt her eyes widen when she saw Alex.

'Well hello again Vixen my darling,' he purred. 'What are you going to do now without your precious boyfriend to help you out?'

Vixen and Summer looked at each other and both screamed in unison, 'run!' before bolting down the corridor.

Vixen shouted back 'sit with us at lunch Sam!'

Then they were both gone. Alex looked a Sam with a mildly creepy grin.

'Well hello newbie,' he leered. 'Any friend of Vixen's is a friend of mine.'

'Or an enemy,' Sam put in.

'Or an enemy,' he smiled licking his lips. 'But we could do something to change that...'

Repulsed Sam walked into the classroom, calling back,

'not on your life, rapist.'

A few people looked up and Sam knew that the courage had come from the fact that she hated leering little slimes like him.

'You'll regret saying that,' he hissed.

'I'm pretty sure I won't.'

'Oh yes you will.'

If he was so mad at her, why was he still looking at her with lust in his eyes? Ugh.

'Never gonna happen,' she smiled and they both knew she was talking about more than the things they were saying to each other.

'We'll see about that.'

Great, enemy number one on day one, Sam thought sadly. That lesson they were writing poems and by the end, Sam was pretty pleased with hers.

_I Have Often Dreamed Of A Land With No Rules  
With No One But Me And The Fairy Tales Of Long Ago  
Would I Miss You?  
Would I Think Of You?  
Or Would You Just Be A Distant Memory?  
Trapped In The Dark Corners Of My Mind?  
With Everything So Beautiful And Wondrous  
And Everything I Could Ever Need With Me  
In The Land Of Dreams  
Sucked In, Pulled From Every Direction  
Would You Simply Fade Into My Distant Memories?  
Until The Lights Finally Go Out On Us All?  
Trapped Forever  
With No Escape From The Haunting Melody That Binds Us_

Science went by painfully slow but eventually it ended and it was time for lunch. Once Sam had grabbed her food, a ham sandwich, and payed for it, she looked around for Vixen and Summer.

'Sam! Over here!' Vixen yelled waving her arms so that Sam could see her.

A few people turned to look but she ignored them and walked over to the table. Vixen had scooted up so that there was room for Sam to sit down.

'Okay, everybody this is Sam,' Vixen said smiling.

'The one I've been telling you about,' Summer added.

'Hey,' Sam said embarrassed.

'Aw, you've embarrassed her,' a boy said laughing.

'Oh, no I'm fine.'

'See Ben, she's fine,' Vixen said arrogantly. 'Okay, Sam this is everyone. This is Summer, who you already know.'

Summer was pretty was brown hair and blue eyes, an odd combination really but incredibly attractive. Summer smiled and waved from the other side of the table.

'This is my boyfriend Ali,' she continued.

He too waved.

'Patricia, Ali's older sister.'

Patricia didn't really look like Ali, she had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and she really was stunning. You had to look closely to notice the resemblance between them. She nodded.

'This is her best friend Christi.'

Christi was Jamaican and had skin the colour of rich chocolate and long brown braids that swished when she turned to smile at Sam.

'This is Tauri.'

Tauri was what you expected a typical angel to look like, long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the whole innocent look.

'You've sort of already met Ben.'

Sam nodded and smiled. He had golden blonde hair and green eyes and had one of his muscled arms draped around another girl with red hairs shoulders.

'And this is Tasha,' Vixen finished.

Tasha looked the youngest in the group with long vibrant red hair and gorgeous pale green eyes.

'So that's everybody.'

Sam nodded and started to eat her food whilst glancing around the hall to see what different cliques ate inside. She was guessing the skaters and the emo's ate outside but you never knew.

And then she saw him.

_A.N: Okay I'm sorry I left it there but I just had to. Especially sorry to Atrecia who's been waiting agers to meet Cal. Thankyou. Reviews... please! :) x_


	5. Chapter Four: You'll Never Know

_A.N: Atrecia, I hope Cal lives up to your expectations. We were supposed to see a lot more of him in this chappy as well but you know my fingers wrtie more than my head intended and suddenly I have to cut it. But I did put my all in to describing him for you. :) x -Keep reviewing please, I like your support. x_

Chapter Four

The first thing Sam noticed was that he was gorgeous. And she really did mean gorgeous. He was exactly her type, tall, dark and mysterious. Okay, so he was sat down which meant she couldn't really see how tall he was, but she was guessing he was tall. He just seemed like a tall person. Ridiculous, right? But she just felt it, guys like him were mostly always tall so that they could tower above people and look menacing. That was always the way in the vampire romance books she read. Whoa, did she seriously just compare him to a vampire? Did she seriously just think of him in a romance novel, possibly with her? Damn it, she'd only just met the guy. No, seen the guy. What effect would he have on her when they spoke? If they spoke. Avoidance was the best way to go, Sam decided. Could she avoid him? Sam, just shut the fuck up, she said to her internal babbling, and breathe.

Okay, so he was definitely dark, definitely. His hair was the darkest black she'd ever seen, so black it was almost... blue? It swept across one eye perfectly. It was shiny and looked so soft she just wanted to run her fingers through it. She was crazy, most definitely. She was aware she was staring but she couldn't stop. His eyes were amazing, the colour of the sky near midnight when it was mixing in with the black, and the colour of the sea at night when it was dark and terrifying. His eyes were those colours mixed together creating such a stunning blue that Sam felt that she could spend years trying to create the colour with paints but would never succeed because of the sheer perfection of them. She could only see one eye but the other would probably be the same.

And he was mysterious. He was extremely mysterious to her. Was it the way his hair obscured one eye from view or the very colour of it that made him seem so? Was it the way his eyes seemed to brim with untold secrets, secrets that screamed mystery and possibly danger? He was so beautiful it hurt. The good looking ones were always the dangerous ones no matter how much the girl denied it. Great, on with the books again. Sam you really need to get a grip. She tried to move her head but she was stuck in place staring at him. It was like she physically couldn't move; her eyes were glued to his face. She just had to stop looking at him before he saw her. C'mon Sam, she encouraged herself. You're nearly there just a little bit further before he catches you staring like the little freak you are.

Too late. As if sensing her eyes on him he turned his gorgeous blue gaze on her and she felt herself turn to jelly. His piercing blue eyes were probing and curious like he was wondering who she was and why she was staring at him. Well, she honestly couldn't tell him. His eyes scanned her face as if searching for something and then something flickered across them. He arched one eyebrow at her in question. _What are you looking at? _A voice asked in her mind. It wasn't her voice; it was a male voice that was like music. It sounded so... well there were really no words to describe how beautiful the voice was, gentle and soft like water running over rocks, but there was an edge to his voice that caught Sam's attention. She jumped slightly at this voice in her mind and saw him grin, obviously pleased with himself. I don't know, Sam replied to the voice in her head. What the hell? Was she really talking to herself? Really? Sam gave a sigh, one day at Thorns High and she was already going crazy.

What you looking at Sam?' Vixen asked after finishing a conversation with Summer and Tauri.

Immediately Sam whipped her head around, relieved that she was finally able to look at something other than that boy.

'Umm, nothing...' Sam said shiftily.

Vixen gave her a 'c'mon' look and opened her mouth but Ben beat her to it.

'Looks like she was looking at table A, Vix.'

Sam glared at him, how come he was always saying things she didn't want people to know? Wait, what was table A?

'Aw Sam,' Tasha laughed. 'Ben didn't mean to annoy you he's just really good at telling what people are thinking. He's like a people reader.'

Yes, Sam could tell that. She wondered how much time she could spend around him before he got annoying. Tasha gave Ben an adoring look which he seemed not to notice, or if he did he pretended not to. Well, he probably didn't seeing as he was eyeing up the blonde from the next table. From the looks of his arm slung around Tasha's shoulders it looked as if he knew she liked him and was leading her along. Casual ownership of her, it said back off to all the other boys that might want to date a pretty girl like her but he'd also never said to Tasha he was in a relationship with her obviously. Tasha was too love struck to see it. He was obviously such a player. See Ben, Sam thought. You're not the only person reader here. Sam saw that Vixen was also watching Tasha and Ben with narrowed eyes. Her green eyes were burning with what looked like anger. Huh, she'd obviously noticed something amiss as well. Sam and Vixen's eyes met and instantly they both knew they were on the same level.

'So, what's table A?' Sam said still looking at Vixen.

She was aware of Ben turning to look at her. Go away, she thought rudely.

'It's that table you were just looking at.' Ben sounded smug.

I wasn't talking to you...

'Yes, I understand that, but why's it called table A?'

'You know, it's for the so called populars,' Ben said.

He sounded... bitter. Ooh, someone was hurt that they weren't good enough for the so-called popular table. Mental note to self: Ben was touchy about his popular-esque.

'Well, you know,' Sam said, turning and smiling at Ben. 'If their known as Table A then they must be really popular. I'm betting that not just anybody gets onto that table.'

So she was being a bitch on purpose. Sue her. Vixen and Sam shared a secret smile.

'Yeah well, they should know,' he said calmly, although Sam sensed an underlying tone of resentment in his voice as he glanced across at Ali, Patricia and Christi who were only eating their lunch. Patricia glanced up and scowled at him.

'Shut up Ben.'

'Why? Ashamed of your oh so popular heritage,' Ben said mockingly.

Oh, how sad. What the hell were they talking about?

'No!' Patricia said through gritted teeth.

'Oh yes you are.'

'So what if we are fucking ashamed of it? At least they wanted us on table A. You're a different story. It was pathetic really, but so funny.' Christi said this in a really patronizing voice and ended it with a mocking laugh.

Sam couldn't stop herself from giggling slightly, but luckily Ben didn't hear her. So, he obviously had tried to get onto table A and it didn't work and Christi, Patricia and Ali had obviously been on table A at one point.

'Nobody asked you Christi.'

'Sam didn't ask _you_ what table A was either,' Christi shot back. 'So don't lecture me little boy.'

'I'm not a little boy.'

'But you are.' She shared a smirk with Patricia. 'Inexperienced in every way possible. And I mean every way.'

Sam felt her eyes widen, did they have a thing? She looked at Vixen, knowing her brown eyes were as wide as saucers, and Vixen nodded ever so slightly. Obviously Tasha hadn't known this as shown by the accusatory look she was shooting at Ben.

Sam leaned in closer to Vixen and whispered, 'are they like this every day?'

'It's not always the same people but yes at least some one on this table has an argument every day about some different thing,' Vixen whispered back

'Doesn't it get annoying?'

'No, it's too interesting but Ben gets on my nerves, well everyone's nerves.'

'Why don't you kick him off the table?'

'Tasha.'

Oh.

Ben was as red as a beacon but whether in rage or embarrassment it was hard to tell.

'What's a matter?' Patricia taunted.

'Cat got your tongue?' Christi finished.

'Your not so hot in bed either Christi.'

'Ha, wanna bet? There's quite a few boys in here that would beg to differ.'

'Slag,' he growled.

'Compared to your,' Christi continued like he hadn't even spoken. She held up her hand to start counting. 'One. Me. Looks like mines the only opinion that counts.'

'Oh shut up you ugly slag, I'd rather wait for the right girl than be a man whore.'

'You told me I was the right girl but you just weren't ready!' Tasha butted in.

She sounded hurt.

'I'm not an ugly slag!' Christi said at the same time. 'And besides if you're 'waiting for the right girl' why'd you sleep with me? Am I the right girl Ben? Aw.'

'We'll sort this out later Tasha,' he said turning to her.

She shook his arm off her shoulder and stood up.

'No we won't! You're a liar and a cheat and we're so over!' Tasha cried walking off.

'Babe, we never even started!' He shouted after her.

'Asshole,' Tauri hissed, jumping up and following Tasha.

By now most people on the table were glaring at Ben.

'Oh fucking brilliant.' Then Ben looked at Christi. 'And you the right girl? Only in your dreams!'

Christi leaned forward so that her breath hit his cheek.

'No babe, in yours.'

'Get the hell away from me! Your breath stinks from the amount of tongue you've been sucking on.'

Christi laughed.

'Does it feel good to know that you've basically kissed a boy then?'

'You are a boy.'

Well hey, I ain't denying it but your the one who had sex with me. But you know it was very big of you to come out of the closest when you did. No wonder you wouldn't have sex with Tasha.'

'Screw you.'

'Oh you already have.'

'Slag,' he repeated.

'You've already said that.'

'And I'll say this again as well. I'd rather be inexperienced than be a man whore.'

'So you admit you're inexperienced then, do you?'

Oh Christi was definitely winning; she was really good at replies.

'Oh for fuck sake, here we go again.'

'You're not good looking enough to be a man whore' Patricia quipped.

'Yeah well, we all know you're stunning, I'd have you in my bed any day. See how you match up to Christi. You're probably better since we all know your an even bigger slag.'

'Don't you dare talk about my sister like that you pathetic piece of shit!' Ali growled.

'Oh big brother comes to the rescue. But Ali, at least Christi and Trish'-

'Don't call me Trish!'

-'didn't want to be on that table. You on the other hand loved it, the only reason your here now is because of Vixen.'

'You don't know what you're talking about Ben!' Vixen shouted.

'But I do. Ali tried to take you over to the table of miracles but you wouldn't and we all know that was because of Summer.'

He looked at Sam. Poor Summer, she'd been quiet all the way through the conversation.

'Well maybe we don't all know that.'

'It was not because of Summer,' Vixen said angrily. 'It's because I like my table.'

'Your table is it now?'

'It was not because of Summer.' Vixen repeated.

'No it was because of Winter.'

Who the hell was Winter? Sam looked at Summer and saw her flinch.

'Are you being an ass on purpose?' Sam put in. He grinned at her.

'You've seen my ass, now let me see yours.'

'Leave her alone,' Christi said.

'Jealous are we?'

'So jealous it's killing me inside.'

Ben rolled his eyes. Sam looked over at table A and saw them all laughing together and smiling. The whole argument was about them? Oh it so figured. Then she saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes who was gazing longingly at their group. Sam met her eyes and they looked at each other for a minute before the boy sat next to her started to say something and she looked at him.

That girl looked exactly like Summer.

What the hell!

_A.N: So yeah I know it's pretty short and not that interesting but it kind of had to be in there. It was mostly a filler but it had some details in there that help with character relationships and things to do with the ither characters. I know pretty boring but I'll update again soon. Could we please get up to ten reviews for the next chapter, at least? I'll probably put the next chappy on without ten reviews but it will be later and who knows i might cut the next chap in half and make it shorter... So, please? It would make me really happy. x_


	6. Chapter Five: Your Words Have Haunted Me

_A.N: Sorry it tooko long to get this chappy up, but I've been busy all week :( When I said I wanted ten reviews, I meant to get up to ten in total which was about two more, but I did get lots more han that so thanks guys and I'm sorry it took me so long. _

_Atrecia: I'm glad you liked the way I described Cal as I put a lot of thought into it. I hope he continues to live up to your expectations :)_

_Stargirl: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like the sound of Cal as well and also the conflict. Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing :)_

_nelsonstudenthigh09: I'm glad you like it :) And I intend to keep writing for as long as people review and read it :)_

_tomkat96: Glad you like the story and find it interesting :)_

_Thanks people, and here's chappy five,_

Chapter Five

'Summer?' Sam asked looking back at her and proving to herself that she and that girl on table A were indeed practically identical.

'Yeah?' Summer replied.

Why does that girl on table A look exactly like you?'

Summer did a double take and gulped, her eyes even teared up a little bit. Oops.

'That's Winter,' Ben crowed.

'Shut the fuck up,' Ali hissed. 'And go away. No one wants you here any more.'

'Christi wants me here don't you baby?'

'No. In fact me and Trish are leaving to get away from you.'

Then they got up and started to walk away.

'Right behind you girls,' Ben grinned following them.

'Thank God he's gone,' Ali sighed.

'Umm, guys, who's Winter?' Sam asked, careful to avoid Summer's gaze.

'I'm not sure if Summers really okay with discussing it,' Vixen said unsurely.

'No Vix, it's fine. Sam's one of us now,' Summer said trying to put on a bright voice.

'She sure is,' Vixen smiled. 'She can't stand Ben same as the rest of us.'

'Winters my twin sister.' Summer said quietly.

Her twin sister? It did make sense since they looked exactly the same but they were different as well. Everything about Winter was more enhanced. Her skin was clearer and smoother and her eyes were bluer. Her lips were fuller, even her hair was glossier. How odd.

'Yeah, that makes sense but then why is she over there and not over here?'

'Because of him,' Summer spat.

Sam was taken a back, Summer had always seemed so sweet but she seemed to hate whoever 'he' was.

'Who's 'him?'

'The boy next to Winter, his names Rowan.'

Sam turned around and looked at the boy. He had curly chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Although he was good looking, his eyes were cold. Sam shuddered, was she the only one that could see how cold his eyes were? He was hugging Winter tightly and whispering in her ear. Winter was giggling and fidgeting in his strong arms but her eyes were sad.

'She looks really sad,' Sam noted.

'She made her choice,' Vixen said harshly.

Summer shot her a look but didn't comment upon what Vixen had said and Sam thought that the only reason Vixen was being so harsh was because she felt betrayed.

'Besides she looks perfectly happy to me, laughing away up there on table A.'

Sam just shrugged, it was hard to explain how she knew Winter wasn't as happy as she seemed. Aside from the eyes it was more of a feeling.

'Okay, so why is she over there again?' Sam asked.

'Oh, where to start?' Summer wondered.

'The beginning would be good,' Vixen said dryly.

'Yes, that's exactly the place to start Vix.'

'Where else can you start?' Ali laughed.

'Shut up,' Summer said jokingly. 'Okay so Sam, you obviously you know we're twins, but we were really close.'

'And she means really close,' Vixen added in. 'Like same friends, same interests, finish each others sentences like close. It was almost like they shared a brain.'

'Yeah thanks,' Summer laughed. 'You mean almost shared a brain if it were possible right?'

'Right.'

'So anyway Winter used to sit over here with us lot. None of us really cared about table A then, we mostly made fun of them a lot and commented on how perfect they thought they were.' Summer laughed but then her eyes grew sad. 'Guess I never thought Winter would become one of the girls we were bitching about.'

'We don't bitch about Winter,' Vixen protested.

'Whatever she's still one of the girls we all hate. So this was before Vixen met Ali which means that there was no Christi, Ali or Patricia on the table. It was me, Winter, Vix, Tauri, Tasha and Ben.'

'So Ben was the only boy,' Sam laughed.

'Yep, and trust me he was nowhere near as annoying then as he is now.' Vixen smiled.

'I think that's because he didn't have the table A gang here then, he's jealous now.' Summer defended him slightly.

'Whatever, it's no excuse.'

'No, but it's an explanation.'

'Yeah I suppose so but he's still an ass.'

'I know. But then Rowan came along to our house one day and he um, he um, he started to flirt with Winter.' Summer finished in a rush.

Sam thought she was leaving something out but nobody else noticed.

'So,' Summer continued slower. 'He kept flirting with her, coming to our house and meeting up with her out of school. This was going on for agers and none of us really minded that much because she was still Winter, right? Well that's what we thought; we didn't notice that she was changing into one of the girls we loathed. Not until it was too late. Then one day, Winter just went and sat on table A with Rowan and she hasn't sat with us since.'

'Oh,' was all Sam could think of to say.

'Yeah, well none of us get to speak to her any more. Not even me.'

'Don't you speak to her at home?'

'No, he's there after school everyday and he stays over every night. I can't believe mum would ever allow it but she has. He's in her room every night and with her every day and I never get to speak to her properly at all any more.'

'Oh, that's horrible. That bastard stole your twin, how dare he!'

'I know,' Summer said getting riled up. 'But that son of a bitch will get what's coming to him one day.'

'I'm sure he will, but where's his parents?'

'He hates them,' she said darkly. 'He says they beat him and that he can't live with them anymore.'

'You don't believe him?'

'Well I don't see any marks on him but mums a sucker for a sob story. That's the only reason she lets him stay I bet.'

'I bet Winters seen the marks,' Vixen said slyly.

'Eeew,' Summer hissed. 'That's disgusting and besides there'd be no marks to see.'

'I don't know why you don't break the bloody door down and give him the marks he claims he has yourself.'

'Because mum would murder me.'

'Ali will do it, won't you Ali?'

'Do you want me to go to jail for murder?'

Ali looked down at Vixen in amusement.

'Aw, Ali no ones talking about murder, just roughing him up a bit.'

'Right.'

'So who is on table A then,' Sam asked, dying to know who that boy was.

'Hmm, well Ali, Patricia and Christi used to sit there,' Summer answered. 'So, Ali would be best to answer your question.'

Sam looked at Ali expectantly and he laughed.

'Okay,' he said turning to look at the table. Sam looked as well. 'We'll start from Winters side.'

'Okay.'

'So that's Winter, I only met her when she was on that table but she's pretty nice. That's Rowan.'

'He's an ass,' Summer butted in.

'Right,' Ali laughed.

Sam thought he sounded like an ass as well, he looked like one to. As in a pig, not an actual ass.

'That's Svetlana; she's quiet most of the time. Mandy'-

'Bitch!' Vixen hissed.

'She's not that bad,' Ali protested.

'She's a bitch,' Vixen said stubbornly. 'Don't argue with what I know.'

'Fine. That's Alex'-

'Is that the asshole that was trying to rape that girl, Vix?'

'That's him,' Vixen said smugly.

'I don't like him,' Sam added.

'Oh, so you've met him too?' Vixen asked.

'Most girls here have,' Summer sighed.

'Can you girls stop interrupting please?' Ali said annoyed.

'No,' Vixen smiled at him.

'Okay so that girl is Vee, that's Cal.'

So he was Cal, Sam smiled to herself. Now she had a name for a face.

'He's a major hottie,' Summer sighed, but this time it was a good sigh.

'You're telling me,' Vixen grinned.

'Hey,' Ali said mock annoyed. 'I'm your boyfriend not him!'

'If only we could do a trade,' Vixen said wistfully.

'Why, you little bitch!'

They all started laughing.

'So, who's that girl left then?' Sam asked.

It was the same girl as in the picture in the office. The one with the girl against the locker.

Ali looked over at the table disinterested.

'Oh, that's Roseanna,' was all he said.

'The head bitch,' Vixen said mischievously.

'Head bitch?' Ali questioned.

'You know, she's like the leader, even though Mandy's like the bitchiest one there.'

'They let her boss them around,' Sam asked with one eyebrow raised.

She was kind of surprised; she didn't think Cal would let anybody boss him around.

'Well no, she doesn't really boss them around but they tend to do what she says. She's like mega rich and it's like an unspoken agreement that people listen when she says something.'

They all turned to look at the table and found the whole of table A staring back at them. Summer flushed heavily and turned back around without looking at Winter, although Sam had noticed Winter trying to make eye contact with Summer. Vixen just snorted and said

'oh look the bitches have nothing better to do than eavesdrop,'

before turning around. Ali turned around with her but Sam stayed looking and noticed them all laugh. Sam didn't know how they could hear what they were saying from their table but it seemed like they could. Sam continued to stare at them as they continued to stare at her. So she mimicked what Cal had done to her and raised an eyebrow at them. Cal looked amused and so did Roseanna, she even laughed a little bit. Mandy, Rowan and Alex looked pissed that someone had dared to challenge their 'royal highnesses.' Too bad. Vee and Svetlana remained neutral; they either didn't care or didn't want their true feelings to show. Winter still looked sad. Sam gave them her trademark smirk and turned around.

'So what do you notice about them all then?' Vixen asked.

'That their all too far up their own asses?' Sam answered.

'Well duh,' Vixen smiled. 'But what else?'

'That their all a bunch of snooty eavesdroppers?'

'Well, yeah but something else.'

'This is getting a bit personal guys,' Ali smiled.

'Umm, I don't know Vix...'

'Their all really stunning...' Vixen trailed off.

'Well thanks babe,' Ali grinned.

'Hey, you don't sit their any more!'

'Doesn't matter.'

'Well, I've been meaning to say you've let yourself go a bit since table A,' Vixen said sympathetically.

'She's right you know,' Summer giggled.

'Well I didn't see you on table A but even I can see that your not really table A standard,' Sam lied.

'You guys are so evil,' Ali laughed. 'But I love you.'

'Already?' Sam asked. 'I mean I know I'm gorgeous but it normally takes people a little bit longer to fall in love with me.'

'And that's one of the reasons why your so hard not to love, Sammy.'

'Ergh, Sammy,' Sam muttered.

'You love me the most right?' Vixen asked.

'Of course.'

Vixen was right about table A, they were all gorgeous.

Summer was pretty stunning but Winter took that to a whole new level.

Rowan was good looking despite the menacing eyes and Alex was the same.

Obviously Cal was a whole load of gorgeous.

Svetlana had icy blonde hair and pale blue eyes and her skin was very pale. She had high cheekbones and full lips and looked a bit like an ice queen.

Vee had fiery red hair that was more shocking than Tasha's and her eyes were a chocolate kiss brown.

Mandy looked pure evil. Her hair was long and brown and ultra shiny and her eyes were blue, but they were icier than Svetlana's for the alone fact that she seemed really mean and malicious. No wonder Vixen had said she was a bitch, she sure seemed like one.

But Roseanna was simply stunning, even more in the flesh than in a picture. She had long curly black hair that glistened in the light and swished when she turned her head to the side. Her eyes were a pale grey, like wolves eyes and they were really pretty.

Even though she was 'head bitch,' Sam couldn't sense any real bitchiness about her like she could from Mandy. But then again. Vixen had said Mandy was the bitchiest.

The bell rang and everybody stood up but not before Cal had winked at Sam. She felt faint.

'Oh my God, he winked at you,' Summer cried. 'Cal winked at you!'

'No, he didn't,' Sam said quickly.

Vixen and Ali were already walking off to a lesson so it was only Summer and Sam.

'Yes, he did!' Summer insisted.

'No, it must have been at somebody else, like you.'

'Oh please, he obviously likes you. I'm not surprised you are stunning.'

'I'm not.'

'You are!'

'He doesn't like me!'

'Well,' Summer paused. 'Okay then. I have English to go to. What have you got?'

'Music.'

'Oh, we're going in different directions then. Oh and I still think he likes you,' She said before walking off.

Sam rolled her eyes and laughed. Her new friends really were something.

Vixen was awesome; she was tough and defensive and had a sense of humour that made every one laugh.

Summer was so sweet it was hard not to like her. Sam felt really bad about the business with Winter but she could only say that if Winter had chosen that ass Rowan over her twin, the totally sweet Summer then she was insane.

Ali was pretty cool for a table A dude; he laughed at most things and was really defensive where his sister was concerned. That was adorable. He looked like he really loved Vixen and Sam was a sucker for a good love story.

Sam hadn't really seen much of Tauri but she looked like a good friend. She hadn't really said much when the big argument was happening and Sam thought this meant that she didn't really like to stick her nose into other peoples business, but the way she'd called Ben out on the way he'd treated Tasha showed real loyalty and so Sam thought that she was nice enough.

Tasha was a teeny bit annoying. The girl had to be pretty stupid to not see what a creep Ben was but then Sam couldn't really blame her for being naive. She was pretty harmless really and nice enough to Sam, but for that tiny annoying factor she'd be easy to be around. Oh well, at least she'd seen what an idiot Ben was finally. But Sam betted that she'd forgive him by the end of the week or before.

Christi was a real big mouth but with all the good replies. She was a bit of a bitch with all the personal revelations but perhaps Ben had asked for it a tiny bit, not that he'd been really talking to her. She jumped to her friend's defences and seemed as if she was good to have on your side in an argument but was equally as bad to have as an enemy. Sam knew she'd never tell Christi anything personal.

Patricia was rather quiet until spoken to and seemed to know how to defend herself but without Christi, Sam wondered how well that would work. They seemed a bit like a package deal and needed each other to back them up and push all the right buttons.

And Ben was annoying as hell. Enough said.

Sam hadn't been paying close attention to where she was going so she bumped straight into someone and fell straight onto her ass.

'So we meet again Sam,' Alex said extending his hand for her to get up.

He was mocking her though in that annoying, sneering voice of his. God, her head hurt, it was like bumping into a bloody rock, he hadn't moved an inch and yet she was on the floor. So unfair. Sam ignored his hand and jumped up by herself, glaring at him.

'How do you know my name?'

'You hear things. Were you having a good old gawk at lunch time then?'

Sam snorted, who used words like 'gawk' any more?

Sam shrugged unfazed. 'Were you, Alex?'

'How do you know my name then?' He flashed a shark smile. 'Have you been asking around?'

Hardly, was what she thought.

'You hear things,' was what she said.

Alex's grin grew wider.

'I'm going to be late to class,' Sam said primly, stepping around him.

'Class is for losers Sam, what do you say we ditch?'

'And go where?' Sam asked scornfully.

Like she was gonna ditch on her first day of school. Idiot.

'Well, there's lots of places, you could choose.'

'No thanks.'

'Or we could always go back to my house, there are plenty of things we could do there.'

Eeew!

'Eeew! You'd have to drag me there.'

'I can do that.'

'I'm going to be late for class,' she repeated.

'Oh come on, I know your dying to ditch with me. I'll show you a good time.'

'Never ever going to happen. Ever!'

'We'll see,' he smirked.

'Oh, yes we will,' Sam said through gritted teeth stomping off.

'See you later Sam.'

Stupid, idiotic pig!

Lusty, perverted, rapist!

Ugly, disgusting, creep!

Crappy, shitty, bastard!

These were the things Sam was thinking as she stormed off to her class. He was insufferable. Music was pretty boring. All they did was sit and listen to the teacher and then go in groups to start a performance. They could pick what song they did. She'd been invited to join a group with two boys and three girls. None of them wanted to sing, so Sam had to do it. Whatever, she was still pissed about Alex. Ben was on the drums and Keith was on the bass guitar. Chloe was learning to play the guitar and was a quick learner and Shana was on the piano. Dee was really shy and so sang backup and added in some harmonies when needed. She also played flute but they didn't think that would be needed in their song. They hadn't picked one but had decided out parts. Ben was going to find a song for their next lesson. Sam couldn't have been gladder when the lesson ended; she just wanted to go home. When she stepped outside her class she saw Alex. He grinned at her and she walked straight past him.

Rotten, dunce of an ass!

Well, she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

How dare he!

'Let go of me!' She hissed yanking her arm out of his grip.

'Easy Sam, I just thought I'd give you my number,' he smiled.

'Don't want it.'

'You never know when you might need it,' he said persuasively.

'How did you know this was my class?' She asked angrily.

'I saw you go in it.'

'Stalker.'

'Label me if you must but now let me give you my number.'

'Don't want it, rapist!'

His eyes turned cold and he grabbed her arm in a vice like grip and pushed up her sleeve.

'Ow,' she cried. 'Alex, let go! That hurts.'

She tried pulling her arm away but he was really strong. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and began writing his number on her arm.

'There you go sugar,' he grinned, letting go. 'How about I have yours now?'

'No,' she said stonily. 'Why won't you leave me alone?'

'Because your so beautiful,' he purred.

'There are lots of beautiful girls on your table.'

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of calling it table A.

'Yes, but your different.'

'Damn right I am, I'm not a stuck up bitch!'

'Exactly.'

'Go away,' she hissed rubbing her arm.

She glanced at it and saw a massive bruise on it.

'Look what you did!'

'So sorry, Sam,' he said silkily. 'Maybe next time you'll be more co operative.'

'Are you threatening me?'

'Or course not.'

He leaned down and kissed her arm. As soon as he let go, she wiped it with her hand.

'Don't do that again.'

'I won't.'

'Really?' She asked happily.

'Next time it'll be your lips.'

'No it won't.'

'Oh Sam, you should know, I always get what I want. Always. Keep that number safe now.'

Sam shivered and collapsed against the locker closing her eyes, she couldn't stand him. She felt someone lean against the locker next to her and cried,

'Go away!'

before opening her eyes.

'That's not a very nice welcome, now is it?' Cal asked laughing slightly.

'Oh, I, I thought you were Alex,' she stuttered, blushing bright red.

Oh no, she thought. Why me?

'Obviously,' he said dryly.

'Look, I'm not in the mood for games,' she said quietly. 'Alex is being an ass'-

'What did he say to you?'

'Oh, nothing really but he won't leave me alone. Something about me coming back to his house and him always getting what he wants. He fucking grabbed me.'

Sam lifted up her sleeve and showed him the bruise which looked even more impressive now. You could just make out his fingers.

'He shouldn't have done that,' Cal said looking angry.

'Well, obviously.'

'Alex is an ass, don't worry I'll have a word with him.'

'Thanks.'

'I'm not saying he'll listen but it's worth a shot right?'

'Right.'

'And if he doesn't listen, if he ever does that again, I'll kick the shit out of him.'

Sam smiled slightly but looked down. He was looking at her with those gorgeous blue eyes and she found she had to look down or risk fainting. He continued looking at her until she felt she had to say something.

'Sorry, why are you here?' She asked.

Okay, that was definitely not what you said to a hot boy but she was tired and she didn't want to play the staring game right then.

'I was looking for you,' Cal said amused.

'You were?' Sam was shocked.

'Yeah, Roseanna wanted me to give you this invite to her party tonight.'

Oh, disappointed much?

He handed her an invite.

'You'll need this to get in. The address is inside.'

'She's having a party tonight?'

'That's what I said.'

'But why tonight? Why not on Friday?'

'Because then every ones trashed for tomorrow and lessons are so much funnier.'

'Oh right. So is everyone going?'

'No, only the important people,' he said smugly.

He was the only guy that had an ego that she didn't find annoying.

'So why am I going?'

'Roseanna wants you there, so do I.'

'You do?'

Sam get a grip!

Cal smiled and flicked his fringe from his eyes. So cute! She felt dizzy and closed her eyes.

'You alright?'

He seemed sincere but Sam sensed a hint of a smirk beneath his caring facade like he knew the effect he had on her.

'Yeah, sure, never been better.'

'So are you coming to the party then?'

'Yep.'

No way was she letting her Grandma ruin this one. How was she going to get there?

'Can I bring anyone?'

'Sure, but only one or two and keep them close to you. There's a lot of strange people going that can't be trusted with a pretty girl.'

'Oh,' was all she said.

'Stay away from the good looking ones, Sam. They're trouble.'

How confusing.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean what I said, their trouble.'

He began to walk off.

'Does that mean I should stay away from you as well then?'

'Especially from me,' he paused and turned to look at her. 'But that doesn't mean I'll let you.'

Then he was gone.

_A.N: I tried to make this long to make up for the wait and the next chappy will be the party. So depending on how much goes on there is how long a chappy there will be. Thanks for the people who do review but I know from the number of hits I'm getting that there are lots of people who aren't :( Please review, even if it's to say keep writing or something, or even to give some advice on how to improve... I can handle criticism. It's easy, just click that little button at the bottom :) Thankyouu... x_


	7. Chapter Six: I Can't Believe

_A.N: So sorry about the wait but I haven't been at home at all this week. Please forgive me? But thankyou for all the reviews I got, they made me happy and I'm sorry but I'm not sure when the next chappy will be up but I do like to get one up at least once a week. But no reviews means I own't try as hard... But you guys were all great with the reveiws last chappy, lets do the same with this one :)_

_Stargirl: I like the thing Cal does with his hair too :)_

_tomkat96: I like Cal as well and I'm glad you find Alex funny, he is supposed ot kind of have a twisted humour :)_

_Atrecia: Yeah, I put that in especially for you cauz you like Cal :)_

_Leah: I'm glad you like it :) Keep reviewing please :)_

_Nelson: I'm really pleased you thought it was amazing and that you ned to read more, that makes me feel really good, keep reviewing :)_

_DesperateVoice: Thanks for the long review. I agree Alex is awful but I made him so, I suppose I kind of made him an ass but still... Glad you like Cal, I agree with the sack and wow I didn;t know you hated Ben that much but what do I care? :) I don't have any plans for the Gran to kick the bucket yet, but you never know... Adn yeah, you'll see a lot more of Mandy soon :)_

_Thankyouu, :)_

Chapter Six

Sam knocked on the door and waited. She was at Vixens house; they were going to get ready to go to the party together. Sam had lied to her Grandmother and told her she was going to stay round Vixen's house that night, of course that was after telling her that Vixen happened to be Thorns Highs chess champ and school whizz kid. Well, it wasn't like she'd have been going if she hadn't lied. Actually she'd have jumped out of the window if she had to but she didn't really want to face her Grandmothers wrath when she found her missing. Sam wouldn't put it past the old bag to ring the police. Grandmothers these days, can't live with them, can't live with out them. Well, she'd gladly live without hers but she betted not many people would give up their normal grandmothers. But because of the image Sam had created for Vixen her Gran had allowed to go, she hadn't really lied, she was actually staying round Vixen's that night but she'd missed out the part about the party. It wasn't really lying, it was just minor details. Important details but what the old woman didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Bless that old saying, it was such a guilt reliever, not that she felt guilty in any cases.

After talking to Cal that day at school she'd raced outside to catch one of her friends before she caught the bus home. No such luck, they were all gone, including Vixen and not only that but because of her prolonged stay at school, talking to ass and hottie, she'd missed the bus, cue long walk home. Actually she'd ran, which meant she made it home incredibly quickly but you get the point. Her Gran and Granddad had sorted out everything to do with Blitzy. Her Gran was even pretending it hadn't happened, unbelievable, right? God that was one of the things that got on Sam's nerves. Since when did avoiding things help anybody? They only came back to haunt you. Well, when her Gran was laying in a bed screaming about the past, she'd wish she'd gotten it all off of her chest when she had the chance. But her Gran had been a bit quiet that day; Sam guessed it was the shock wearing down on her. She was old; Sam had almost felt sorry for her. Until she'd asked if her Gran was okay and her Gran had snapped at her to 'mind her own business!' Queue end of sorry feeling and bring on hateful feelings. Whatever, at least it meant her Gran wanted her out of her hair, which was why Sam had suggested it made perfect sense for her to go round Vixens, the model students house.

When she'd gotten back from school, Sam had looked in the yellow pages and found Vixen's number, her last name had come up somewhere but Sam couldn't exactly remember when. But things could never be easy, because there were about five different numbers listed and they were just the ones where she lived. On the third number Vixen answered. So Vixen was going to the party with Sam, which was going to be great. No sarcasm intended. They'd also rung Summer, well Vixen had rang Summer since she had the number but it was Sam's idea, but Summer was busy babysitting that night and couldn't come. At least it was less people to keep an eye on, Sam hadn't forgotten Cal's warning, no matter how silly it may have seemed. The door to Vixen's house opened to reveal a boy who seemed about twenty. Sam felt her smile drop.

'I have got the right house haven't I?' She asked.

'And you are,' the boy asked with raised eyebrows.

Sam didn't miss the way his eyes skimmed her body, ha, lucky for her, unlucky for him, she was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, not exactly great clothing items for him to get a good look at her body. She had no makeup on and her hair was pulled into a loose pony tail and still wet. She'd had a shower before she left. She was still pretty in a fresh faced kind of way but nothing extremely good to look at, or so she thought. But who did look amazing when they were in the most unflattering clothes possible and had not bothered with their appearance at all? Celebrities, but who knew what amazingly expensive products they used? Normal people were at a complete disadvantage. Sam was proud to say she did have clear skin and her fair share of natural beauty; she wouldn't have left the house otherwise. Vainness really was a sin so she was told, but seriously who actually cared?

'Oh, I'm Sam,' she smiled.

'Oh, so you're Sam,' he smiled back lazily. 'Let me help you with your bags.'

Or bag. He reached out a hand for the bag that had all of Sam's things in it, but Sam only clutched it tighter and stepped back. Who was this boy, she didn't know him? So why on Earth was she going to go into his house? She wasn't.

'Don't look so scared,' he laughed, 'you're here to see Vix right?'

Sam reluctantly nodded.

'Well, she's upstairs.'

'Are you coming with us to the party?' Sam asked, still not budging an inch.

'Oh no, of course not.'

'Then what are you doing here?'

'I live here?' He said amused.

'Oh right,' she said blushing. 'So, you're like her brother?'

He looked nothing like Vixen, his hair was platinum blonde and, well they did share the same green eyes. Okay, so maybe they were a little bit more similar than she'd originally thought. She wanted to die, she'd sounded so rude.

'No, I'm her father,' he said seriously.

Sam stared at him and then burst at laughing.

'For a minute I thought you were telling the truth.'

He just stared at her and Sam felt her mouth fall open in shock.

'Wait, you are telling the truth? But you look so young! And, and'-

And then he started laughing. He was gasping for breath whilst Sam just stood there stunned.

'You actually believed me,' he gasped. 'You really did.'

'Not first of all,' Sam said defensively.

'Doesn't matter, you still did.'

'Shut up!'

He continued laughing.

'Shut up I said!'

Sam gave a little scream, which only made him laugh harder and then she barged past him into the house.

'Hey,' he said looking at her. 'This is my house!'

'No shit,' Sam hissed, storming up the stairs.

'What are you doing,' he asked, following her.

'You said Vixen was upstairs...'

'Yeah?'

'That's where I'm going.'

'But...'

'But what?' Sam asked turning around on the step and facing him.

Even though she was on a step higher than him, he was still taller than her.

'But we haven't gotten to know each other yet,' he smiled.

'So?' Sam said bluntly.

'So, I think we should.'

'My names Sam, I'm sixteen and I'm going up the stairs now.'

She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist. God, how she hated it when people did that. Just because she wasn't the tallest of girls, didn't mean she was weak. She wasn't short, her long legs gave her height, but she wasn't model material. She shook him off and glared at him.

'What!'

'I'm Michael, I'm Vixen's brother and I'm twenty three,' he said unfazed.

So not twenty then?

'Nice to know,' she said sarcastically.

'Why are you being mean?' He pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes for extra effect, she rolled her eyes.

'Well, you laughed at me, which is annoying, and then you stopped me going up the stairs, after grabbing me. Now why are you following me?'

'I'm bored.'

'Who cares?' Then she turned and practically ran up the stairs.

She opened the first door she saw and heard Michael yell up the stairs:

'my room!'

Then:

'Bathroom.'

Then:

'Vixens' room.'

The first thing Sam said when she saw Vixen was,

'your brother is so annoying.'

'Tell me about it,' Vixen laughed.

She was laying on the bed reading a book. The Vampire diaries. Interesting. Sam herself was a fan of Damon Salvatore, I mean who wasn't?

'I head him harassing you.'

'And you didn't come and help?' Sam asked in disbelief.

'I figured you could handle yourself.'

'I can.'

For the next hour they worked on their appearances and made themselves presentable for the party. Sam already had her clothes packed and when they were done, she was really pleased with how she looked. Vixen also looked gorgeous. Vixen had on a tight green dress that reached mid thigh and matched exactly the colour of her eyes. Her heels were also green and her black hair had been straightened so that the tips just touched her shoulders. She had on smoky green eye shadow and her lips were nude. The dress accentuated her curves and made her legs seem longer.

Sam herself had on tight, wet look leggings that hugged her curves and made her already long legs seem longer and paired with black heels they appeared endless. Sam had always been told to work with what she had and that she'd done. On her top half she wore a lacy red tank top that had a deep neck line that showed off her impressive chest. But who was Sam to boast? Her full lips were red to match her top and even though that shade of red shouldn't work with such pale skin, it just did. Her eyes were surrounded my black liner and her eyelashes had been lengthened extremely, her brown eyes looked even wider than usual. Her blonde hair had been curled and fell in ringlets to her waist. With her little bag of essentials, she was good to go.

This was the Sam she usually was, the one that wore dramatic clothing and didn't give a fuck who gave her shit about it. Life was life and it was time for people to realise that the Sam she showed at school was no where near close to the bitchy Sam she could be. Emphasise on the 'could be', no one liked to be a bitch but some people go the impression that she couldn't hurt a fly. Wrong, she'd broken one boys arm back in London for touching her inappropriately. Of course, she had a feeling that the boy's arms in Thorns High were going to be a lot harder to break. She'd realised after time that with the right clothing you could send the right vibe, which recently had seemed to be the 'don't mess with me' vibe.

'Wow, you look hot,' Vixen grinned, giving her the thumbs up.

Sam laughed, she'd never said to her friends in London that they looked hot and they'd never said it to her either. Shit! She'd forgotten to ring them! Jeremy was going to be pissed. Oh well, she'd ring them later, he'd understand, it wasn't like he hadn't stood her up for some outrageous party before.

'You look great too.'

'Thank you.'

'It's a shame Ali can't see you like this.'

'Nothing he hasn't seen before, but at least Cal gets to see you.'

'Cal doesn't like me!'

'Yes he does!'

'Your as bad as Summer.'

'No I'm worse.'

They stared at each other for a while having their own staring war, before, Vixen broke the silence.

'We have to go now if we want a lift from my brother.'

Then they walked down the stairs.

'Don't you both look lovely,' Michael smirked.

He looked at her and again let his eyes trail over her, she felt her hand curl into a fist, how she wanted to punch him, what was with the boys around here?

'You scrub up nice Sam.'

She glared at him and stalked outside to climb in the car that was unlocked.

'Why don't you ride up front Sam?' He asked.

She ignored him and jumped in the back and was followed by Vixen who was laughing. The car ride was pretty boring, no one really spoke and the occasional remarks Michael made were ignored. The only important thing he said was that he wouldn't be able to pick them up and that they'd have to get the bus or something. Good thing she'd brought money. When they reached the address they saw that house was overflowing with guests.

'Holy shit!' Vixen said in awe.

'What I wouldn't give to go to a party like this,' Michael grinned.

'Well it's for the most important people I'm told.'

Sam paused for a moment and then smirked.

'Which I guess means you'll never go to one. Sorry.'

Then she jumped out of the car. When they reached the gate Sam had to show her invitation and then they were inside, official members of the party. The house was beautiful, it was massive. Everybody was dressed to impress and most people were making out and those that weren't were helping themselves to drinks or dancing. Sam was pretty sure everyone was dirty dancing. Hmm, she wouldn't be getting up there any time soon.

Then Sam spotted Ali, he was stood by the drinks table talking to a pretty brunette who was wearing a barely there silver dress. Omg, she was giggling and flirting and Ali didn't seem to mind. Okay, Sam was pissed with him, but she couldn't let Vixen see that, it would crush her. Too late and Vixen was most definitely not crushed. Sam should have known better.

'What the fuck is he doing over there with that bitch?' Vixen shouted in anger.

Ali looked up as if hearing Vixen, well she was pretty loud and when he did see them, he paled quite a bit. He said something to the brunette who looked at Sam and Vixen and sneered. Sam raised her eyebrows and followed Vixen over there. Vixen was screaming at Ali full blast and the brunette just stood there.

'Umm, hello, I think they want some privacy!'

The brunette just stood there.

'So leave! Now!'

The brunette finally left.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' Ali asked in disbelief.

'What the fuck am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing here?'

'Vixen, what are you doing here,' he said flatly.

'Don't you Vixen me, you bastard. You said you had a family thing, you fucking liar and your here flirting with that tramp.'

'She's not a tramp and I wasn't'-

'That's all you've got to say?'

Sam would be pretty pissed to.

'No, I had my reasons Stormy, but what are you doing here?'

'Sam was invited and brought me along but that's not important. What's important is that you could have brought me along and you didn't!'

Ali glared at Sam as if the mess was her fault.

'Hey, don't glare at me,' she said. 'You're the one that screwed up not me.'

Ali glared even more, it was actually kind of scary.

'Sorry but it's true.'

'It is true, you might not have wanted to tell me you were going to the populars party but you could have invited me but no you wanted to flirt without me here.' Vixen hissed.

'Vixen, this isn't the time,' he said looking around him.

People were turning to look at them.

'So, when exactly is the time?'

'Later, look I just don't trust some of the people here.'

'What a fucking lame excuse, I'm out of here. I'll see you later Sam! I have your number.'

Then she stormed off. Ali ran a hand through his hair and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

'What?'

'What are you still doing here, after her!'

'I was just about to, but I'm not sure about leaving you here alone.'

'Umm, Cal's meeting me here, I'll be fine.' She lied.

She couldn't stop them making up, she would be fine. Ali nodded and raced off in search of Vixen.

Sam felt someone breathing on her neck.

'Oh am I?' Cal's voice whispered in her ear.

_A.N: Okay this is a really crappy chapter, I actually do know that but my dad was threatening to turn the internet off so i had to finish it speedily. Yeah, I was pretty annoyed wiht him for making me upload this short, shit chapter. But still, reviews would be nice... :) Just because I really pushed myself to right this under huge time pressure... Please :) I am sorry about this awful chappy. Thankyouu xx_


	8. Chapter Seven: Belong To Me

_A.N: Okay, so I tried to review as soon as possible guysss xx_

_tomkat96: Thankyouu, glad you liked the last line, hope you enjoy this chappy. :)_

_stargirl: Thankyouuu, hope this update was soon enough for youu x :)_

_Atrecia: Yeahh to the party :) Glad your enjoying it and thankyou for supporting my story from the beginnig 3 :D_

_nelson: Thankyou so much, I'm happy your loving it :) lol, you NEED it? hehe, thankyouu, its good you like it that much. Like a drug? Aaaw thats nice of you to say, keep up the nice, motivationy (is that even a word) reviews :P :)_

Chapter Seven

Sam turned around in shock and found herself face to face with Cal. In fact he was a little too close for her liking; if she leaned in she could kiss him. Well, she'd have to go up on tiptoes because of the obvious height difference- he was tall, like she'd suspected. Okay so not many girls would mind being so close to a completely gorgeous boy but when one was as insanely gorgeous as Cal it tended to make anyone slightly uncomfortable. Sam took an unsteady step backwards and stared up at him.

'How did you know I was here?' She asked.

'This is where we arranged to meet, you remember?' He smiled taking a step towards her. S

am took another step back; she didn't like the predatory glint in his eyes. Unfortunately she bumped into someone. Turning around she saw a boy with dyed black hair and over grown bangs.

'Sorry,' Sam said giving him her sweetest smile, last thing she needed was for Sam the clutzy clown to make an appearance and annoy everyone.

'No, it's alright,' he smiled back. 'Happens to everyone, do you want a drink?'

He looked at Cal and so did Sam to find him glowering.

'Or not,' the boy said quickly.

'Somehow I don't think that's a good idea,' Sam replied apologetically.

Normally if a guy tried to intimidate another guy like that she'd tell him to fuck off and be quick with it but Cal was really scary when he had his angry face on and she didn't really want to test it. But it didn't mean she was going to sit there and be his little lapdog and take whatever he did on the chin. Since when was Samantha Frost ever a lapdog? She wasn't and she wasn't going to be one for any boy, no matter how hot he was. So Sam smiled at both of the boys and said:

'Well, it was nice talking to you boys but I've got to go.'

Then she turned and prepared to walk off. Then her arm was grabbed, again. What was the deal with grabbing her arm?

'Oh my God, what do you want?' She screeched before turning around.

Cal raised one eyebrow at her, which he did a lot.

'That's the second time you've yelled at me in a day,' he said calmly.

'Maybe if you didn't grab people's arms they wouldn't yell,' she seethed.

He seemed to remember Alex grabbing her arm and let go.

'Oh right, sorry.'

He seemed sorry, but was he? That was the question. Sam shrugged nonchalantly and said,

'whatever, just don't do it again!'

Then Cal smiled and it was enough for her heart to stop completely. Most girls' hearts sped up but that's because no smile has ever stunned them enough that they've nearly died because of it. Incredible, his smile was just so beautiful, so, so beautiful. Sam shook her head to clear it.

'So, um, what did you want?' Sam asked looking at the floor.

All her earlier bravado had deserted her and now she was back to being a tiny bit shy around Cal.

'Oh, I wanted to know where you were going.'

'I was going to find Ali and Vixen, if their still here.'

'I thought they had an argument and were going to 'reunite?'

He said the last bit a tad sarcastically.

'How did you know that?' Sam asked suspiciously.

How long had he been standing behind her? Or was he eavesdropping from somewhere else?

'Oh, I've been stalking you,' he smiled brightly. 'But anyway there's no point in wasting this party talking when there's so many other things we could be doing.'

Sam realised he hadn't really answered her question but she really couldn't be bothered to press it. What did he mean there were many other things they could be doing? She hoped he didn't mean making out or anything, because even though she was pretty sure she'd really enjoy it, she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. Then again, there were lots of other things he could have been talking about.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'I meant we could dance...' His eyes glinted mischievously. 'What did you think I meant?'

'Uh, dancing, obviously.'

'Obviously,' he grinned.

'Don't do that,' Sam blurted amazed at his smile once again.

'Don't do what,' Cal asked confused.

'Smile,' she cried.

Then she realised how stupid that sounded.

'Don't smile?'

Then he his eyes lit up.

'What do you mean?' He continued.

Then he grinned at her. He did that on purpose.

'Like that,' she hissed pointing at his mouth.

He laughed and stared at her for a second.

'You do know that you're acting a bit crazy right now, don't you?'

'I'm aware of that, thanks.'

Sam dropped her head in her hands.

'So why don't you just leave the crazy girl alone to her insanity?'

'Hey crazy's good,' he smiled, putting his hand under her chin and tilting her head up.

Sam stared at him blankly unable to get past the thought of

'he's touched me! Oh my God.'

Okay, she really needed to get a grip, but whenever he was near it was like she was unable to think about anything but him. And that really sucked.

'So how about it,' he continued with another of those heart wrenching smiles.

'I thought I told you not to do that.'

'Well, I'm telling you that I never do what I'm told.'

'Great,' she said sarcastically.

'So,' he asked impatiently. 'Do you want to?'

'Want to what?'

'Dance,' then he added. 'Duh,' copying her earlier comment.

Sam found herself laughing and looked at the obvious 'dance' floor and all of a sudden things weren't so funny. The couples up there were doing their own brands of dirty dancing. Grinding against each other while they trailed their hands just about every where and those were the dances that were the least 'dirty' style. Sam felt her throat go dry and glanced at Cal, who was watching her. No way was she dancing like that with him, how embarrassing. She couldn't imagine grinding herself against him like that. With another guy sure, but he made her so nervous she couldn't bare the thought. She could dirty dance but she'd only ever danced like that with Jeremy and he was gay, so they got on fine and she never had to be nervous around him. Sides, they'd never danced like that. Sam shook her head.

'Uh, no, I don't think so.'

'Why not?'

'I'm just not in the dancing mood,' she lied.

She was always in the dancing mood. If it had been any other dancing she'd have been fine.

'Okay, later then.'

'Sure, sure.'

She'd find a way to get out of it when the time came.

'Promise,' he asked, looking her in the eye.

'Yeah, I promise,' she said quickly.

'So, do you want to go in the pool? They have one out back.'

'You don't have to babysit me like this you know,' Sam said uncomfortably.

'I'm not babysitting you.'

'Well it kind of feels like it, I mean you have all your friends here somewhere and you're helping out the new girl. You seem pretty popular, so excuse me if it doesn't make sense and I'd like to tell you, I'm no ones pity date.'

Yes, she was aware it wasn't a date.

'What if I like spending time with you, date?'

He had to call her on everything, didn't he? Sam rolled her eyes.

'Fine, whatever but don't complain when your stuck with me.'

'I won't complain,' he said giving her another one of his smiles but this one was more deadly, so much sexier.

Grr. He was so annoying with all those smiles of his.

'Let's go in the pool then.'

He took her hand and started pulling her through the crowds. Then they reached the pool and Sam saw loads of people in it, including Alex and Rowan and a lot of other guys. Vee and Svetlana were also in there. Winter was sat on a chair watching them all. Roseanna and Mandy were no where to be seen. She yanked her arm out of his and scowled. Who was he to pull her around?

'I never said I wanted to go in the pool!'

'Who could not want to go in the pool?'

'Me!'

They stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

Then he said:

'You're so cute when you're annoyed, you know that right?'

'Umm...'

'Why don't you want to go in the pool,' he asked raising his eyebrow again.

'You do that a lot,' Sam noted.

'Do what?'

'Raise your eyebrows.'

'You change the subject a lot,' he retorted.

'Point taken,' she scowled.

'So I'll ask again, why don't you want to go in the pool?'

'I don't have a swimming costume?'

'You wear a swimming costume?'

'Is that really important?'

'Do you?' He pressed.

'No,' she cried in frustration. 'I wear a bikini!'

'Third time you've yelled at me.'

'Shut up.'

'Fourth time.'

'I didn't yell at you.'

'So, you still got annoyed.'

'That doesn't count!'

'Umm, yes it does.'

'No, it doesn't,' she glared at him and took a step closer.

Intimidation was always the best technique but somehow she doubted that she'd be able to intimidate him.

'Yes it does!'

'I'll push you in the pool!'

'Do it,' someone shouted.

People were listening to their conversation, oh how convenient.

'No one asked you,' she shouted back.

'I'd only take you with me,' Cal said seriously.

'Ergh, your so fucking annoying.'

'That's it, in the pool!'

Then he stepped towards her and grabbed her around the waist and started dragging her towards the pool.

'No, no please,' she begged.

'Sorry.'

He was dragging her quite slowly but whether out of consideration, to prolong the fun or because she was making it difficult, Sam couldn't tell.

'Mercy,' she begged laughing.

It was kind of funny. If you got past the point that soon her hair and makeup would be ruined and that her clothes would be soaking and clinging to her and boys like Alex could stare... No fucking way was she going in that pool!

'Cal,' she screamed. 'I don't have my bikini; please don't put me in there!'

She was aware that most of the people there were watching them and laughing. Some of the girls looked jealous but most people were finding it funny and shouting for Cal to dump her in the pool. Alex was shouting. Noo!

'So?' Cal replied stopping. 'Take off your clothes and go in your bra and underwear then, I'm sure no one would mind.'

Sam stared up at his laughing face in anger. He did not just say that.

'You think I'm going to put on a strip show?'

'Why not,' he laughed.

It was a beautiful sound but she was so pissed off it was unbelievable. What a jerk! So she slapped him. Granted it was not very hard but that was because he had her around the waist and she couldn't get much power into it. He stared at her stunned, whilst everyone else had gone quiet.

'What was that for?'

Then she burst out laughing, his face was just so funny.

'For being an asshole!' She giggled.

'Okay, now you're definitely going in the pool!'

'What? No!'

Now things weren't so funny. She was getting closer to the pool edge, so she did the only thing she could do, she stomped on his foot. Hard. And in high stiletto heels it was bound to hurt. He let go of her but he didn't flinch. It seemed he let go more out of shock than anything. But it was enough for her to race back to the doors inside. She didn't get far though because Cal had grabbed her around the waist again.

'Cal, please, I'm not joking,' she begged. 'Don't chuck me in that fucking pool.'

'Why not, Sam?'

'Cal, people are watching, I want to go inside.'

Cal glanced at the pool.

'Is it because Alex is in there,' he asked quietly.

He was so quiet he had to lean and whisper it right in her ear but she still saw Alex frown. What? He'd heard. No way. No, he must have been annoyed that Cal was so close. Because, really, what other explanation was there?

'No,' she lied.

It kind of was, now that she thought about it. In a pool with Alex was not her idea of fun.

'Liar,' he smiled. 'Don't worry I'll be in there with you.'

Then he picked her up and carried her bridal style. Now she couldn't use her feet to hurt him. So she began yanking on his hair. He just ignored it and did nothing but look a little displeased.

'Cal, my shoes will get wet, they were expensive and my phones in this bag!'

So he pulled her stilettos off her feet and dropped them near a chair next to Winter. Getting the bag was a lot harder though because she clung onto it.

'Look, you're going in that pool, with or without your bag, but with it will only ruin your phone!'

'Well, you can pay for it, if you break it and you can replace the money in my purse.'

She expected him to put her down.

'Fine by me.'

He was serious, it so figured that he'd be rich.

'Asshole!'

Then she gave him her bag, which he chucked to Winter. That wasn't to say she'd give up but just in case she happened to go in, which she'd be royally pissed about, well, she didn't want the whole of her bag contents in with her.

'Why are you doing this,' she whined.

'Because you're home,' he said darkly.

'Don't quote the strangers you prick, I'm being serious.'

'Because it's funny'-

'Not to me!'

'Because you'll enjoy it when you're in there and I really want to go in and I'm not going in without you.'

'Selfish twat!'

'You swear a lot don't you?'

Then he started moving again. She hadn't noticed in her panic, that they'd been standing still.

'Don't you fucking dare drop me in that'-

She was cut off by the cold water greeting her body. Sam screamed in anger and at the cold. She was so pissed now. Thank God that she was wearing waterproof mascara, no one likes the look of mascara running down their face. Well, maybe some people did but Sam wasn't one of them.

'I hate you!' She hissed.

'No you don't,' Cal replied.

She realised that Cal still had her in his arms so she kicked him in the stomach and swam past him to the side. She was pulling herself out when she was dragged back in.

'Cal,' she said through gritted teeth. 'Let go!'

'Guess again,' the voice said.

It was Alex, go figure. Then she screamed. Why couldn't these people leave her the fuck alone?

'You can get the fuck off me now!'

'What if I don't want to?'

He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her back into him. She tried to turn but he had a good grip.

'Let go!'

'Nope, isn't it funny how your skin can still feel warm when you're in a pool?'

He asked lifting her tank top and putting his hands on the exposed skin. Sam shivered in revulsion.

'Alright, Alex let her go,' Cal said with a steely note to his voice.

He didn't look happy.

'But Cal, I want to keep her,' he smiled leaning closer and breathing in her scent.

Eeew.

'I'm no ones property!'

'Not yet.'

'I said let her go,' Cal said angrily.

Alex looked remotely surprised but let her go all the same. Sam again tried to climb out of the pool but was once again yanked back in.

'Hey,' Cal smiled at her. 'Just because I told Alex to let you go, doesn't mean that I'm going to let you get out.'

'Cal, I'm really not in the mood anymore.'

'Oh come on, we could have a contest. Whoever holds their breath the longest wins?'

Sam laughed despite herself.

'It's settled then, Alex, Rowan, Ben, Johnny, Brett, Josh, George and Michael you guys have to play as well.'

What a coincidence that all the girls were together on the other side of the pool, the big pool, and she was on the side with all of the boys.

'What's the prize,' the boy called Ben asked glancing at Sam.

Sam simply crossed her arms.

'Oh, I guess the prize could be a piece of spinach from inside?'

'We'll live without,' Rowan laughed.

'What happens if you lose?' Sam asked.

'We'll feed you to Alex,' Rowan grinned.

'I better not lose then,' Sam said shuddering at the way, Alex's eyes lit up.

For the next hour they played various water games like racing, water polo and SHARK! SHARK! was the most fun but unfortunately to begin with Alex volunteered to be the shark and made it his priority to corner Sam. But luckily Cal was always there to slay the evil shark. Sam realised that she was having a great time. That was until the most annoying voice ever was heard.

'Cal,' the voice called from the door.

They all looked up to see Mandy stood there looking slightly irritated. It was then that Sam noticed the way that she was being held really close to Cal because of the shark game. She hadn't really noticed it when he'd been tagging her but now she could really think about how it looked. She shoved his arms away and swam a good length away from him and looked at Mandy again.

'Yeah?' Cal called.

Sam noticed how Mandy was looking perfect in an LBD with her long brown hair secured in an elaborate up do. Oh, how sophisticated.

'I need to talk to you a minute, it's important.'

Cal glanced at them all and said:

'I'll only be a second,'

before pulling himself out of the pool. What the hell? How could he leave her with these guys? She realised that she wanted to get out but it was too late because they'd all formed a circle around her. Then they began splashing water at her.

'Hey guys, I want to get out!'

'No,' Ben whined. 'We want you in here with us.'

'That's great but maybe later.'

'What's wrong with now?'

At least they'd stopped splashing water at her.

'I want to get a drink.'

'Get one in a second.' Then they all swam towards her and Rowan and Michael picked her up and held her against the pool wall.

'Okay we got her Alex, she's all yours,' Rowan grinned.

'Me next,' Some one shouted.

'You can't be serious?' Sam cried, seeing Alex coming towards her.

How she hated Cal for dropping her in this fucking pool and leaving her.

'Hello,' she yelled at the people around her on the sides.

Most of them were looking at her apologetically but seemed too afraid to do anything. Alex was right in front of her now and he smiled her.

'I'm so going to enjoy this,' he smirked tracing his hands up her body.

She stood completely still and gave him her best death glare.

'Oh, I bet you are,' she hissed.

The worst thing was she couldn't do anything about it. Rowan and Michael were holding her arms down and she couldn't really get a powerful kick in water. She was trapped and there was nothing she could do about it as he leaned in to kiss her.

_A.N: The Strangers is a horror movie jsut to let you know. Thanks for all my reviewers and could everyone keep reviewing please.. :) _

_Oh and I know the party is taking a while but I have so much to write for it and I've said it before that my hands seem to have a life of their own, or have I? Oh, well._

_This new chapter is my Easter present to you all and a review can be your Easter present to me 3 x_

_Oh and I do have the next chappy typed up but that's all depending on how many reviews I get ;) Sides I go back to school on Tuesday and that means less time to write which means don't you all really want as many updates as you can get before school starts? 3 I know manipulative, but it really is simple. Reviews = Updates... hehe x_

_I really need to know if I should keep writing this story cauz at the minute I only have four main reviwers, who I'm very thanful too, what would I do without you guys? But if no one else likes it, is their any point in keeping writing this story?_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Thankyou so much guys, Love ya all x_


	9. Chapter Eight: There's Nowhere To Run

_A.N: Heey everyone and thanks so much for my easter presents (reviews) they made me really happy cos I got so many of them! So I uploaded as quick as possible, cos I know you were all dying to know what happened ;) I'm joking I'm not so self absorbed that I think everyone loves my story, haha.. x_

_Okay, does anyone even read my author notes? Just wondering..._

_tomkat: thanks so much! It's nice that you loved it and I hope that you continue to like it that much, :)_

_stargirl: I'm liking the caps :L ;) AMAZING? Aaaw thankyouu and I hope I didn't leave you in suspense for too long! :)_

_: Thanks for the review :) Glad you like it soo far and nice to know you think Cal is coolio ;) Happy easter to you tooo :)_

_FlyingWithTheWind: Woop! Your already hooked? Thats great news for me, lol.. Haha, I'm glad you like it and hope you continue to :)_

_CX: Thankyouu and thanks for the review :) Well here's the next chappy for you :)_

_Nelson: Aaaw, I'm glad you like it as much as you said, that makes me feel really good :) Mmm, well things are going to play out a little differently than expected but remember everything I do has a reason as you'll see if you read my end authors note :) Thankyouu for all your reviews :)_

_Atrecia: Yeahh, sorry if your upset that I put Sam in a situation like that... But still, hopefully she'll be alright but she does have a tendancy to find trouble and it's only her first day at her new school :L Thanks for yoru support form the beginning for my story, it means a lot :)_

_tammy: Oh haha, I hope this update is quick enough for you? Thanks for the review :)_

_aniw8i: Okay, I won't stop this story if you don't want me to, if you like it, I would be being mean if I stopped it :) Yeahh, and I think this is updating soon, is it? ''winks back" :)_

Chapter Eight

Suddenly Alex went flying backwards through the water. Sam twisted her head round and saw Winter stood their, blazing mad. She'd kicked him in the chest with enough force to get him away from Sam. Damn, that girl was strong.

'Winter, what the hell are you doing?' Rowan asked surprised.

'Actually, Rowan, the question is what the hell are you doing? Let go of her now!'

'Winter, stay out of this,' he said warningly.

'Like hell I will! Let go of her now! I don't have a problem with kicking you either.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Try me,' Winter hissed, deadly serious.

Reluctantly Rowan removed his hands off of Sam's arm and signalled for Michael to do the same.

'Winter, I'm very disappointed with you.'

'You sound like my fucking dad Rowan! Don't even bother coming round my house tonight. I'll get mom to slam the fucking door in your ugly face I'm so pissed with you now!'

'You don't mean that baby.'

'Oh yes I do, what you just tried to do is wrong on so many levels!'

Then she grabbed Sam's arms and helped get her out of the pool.

'Sorry if I got you wet,' Sam smiled. 'Thanks for rescuing me from that animal.'

'No problem to both of those things, why don't you come and sit next to me until Cal gets back?'

'Well, I was kind of thinking of leaving now...'

'Oh, well, how are you getting back?'

'I don't know... I guess I'll go find Ali and Vixen and get a lift back with them.'

'Can't you stay a little bit longer? We never have any new people at Thorns High and I'm dying to ask someone about life outside of this place. I won't make you stay'-

'As if you could,' Sam laughed.

'You'd be surprised,' Winter said mischievously.

It was then that Sam realised that she was talking to Summer's twin. She known it in the back of her mind, well obviously because she was looking at a copy of Summer, but she'd never really thought about it until Winter made that face because it was exactly the same face Summer had made before. Now Sam really wanted to talk to Winter and find out why she'd looked so sad. Of course she couldn't ask her that straight away but it would still be nice to get to know her.

'Sure, I can stay for a little bit longer, I guess.'

They went and sat on the chairs next to Sam's stilettos and bag, but then Alex came storming over, sopping wet.

'Winter, why the fuck did you kick me?'

'I've already been through this with Rowan, you were being an ass and I won't let you.'

'You're a fucking bitch!'

'Better a bitch than a rapist.'

Oh dear, Winter really shouldn't have said that. Alex's arm snaked out and grabbed Winters hair. He yanked her to her feet by her hair and started shaking her around. Sam figured this was why no one had helped herself. What the fuck was that psycho doing?

'This will teach you to cross me you little skank!' Alex yelled, tugging hard on Winters hair.

Sam grabbed her stiletto and whacked him over the head with it, making sure she got the point on his head. He dropped Winter and stared at her but before he knew what was happening Winter had shoved him back in the pool.

'Now stay the fuck away from us both bitch,' Winter hissed angrily.

'I like 'em feisty, Sam,' Alex called from the pool.

Sam ignored him, what she couldn't believe was that Rowan had let Alex pull his girlfriend around like that. Winter didn't seem fazed though.

'I can't believe Rowan let him do that to you,' Sam whispered.

'He won't,' Winter replied, her eyes on the pool. 'Look.'

They watched as Rowan swam towards Alex and then punched him in the face. Then they started yelling at each other and hitting each other.

'Come on, let's go sit down.'

'Aren't you worried about Rowan?' Sam asked shocked at the brutality of the boys trying to drown each other.

'No,' Winter smiled. 'They do this a lot. But this is the first time they've started fighting in water.'

'You mean, Alex has done this before?'

Winter smoothed her hair and smiled reassuringly.

'He tries, but there's mostly too many people nearby for him to really lay into me.'

'What happens if he catches you on your own one day?'

'He wouldn't really hurt me. He's too scared Rowan will kill him.'

'But most people seem pretty scared of Alex...'

'That's because he's one of those guys that outright show their anger, Rowan's a lot more relaxed.' She frowned. 'And a lot more conniving.'

'Why do most people seem to do what Cal says?'

'Uh, that's because he's rich and most people are scared of the power he has. So yeah, most people do what he says.'

'What about Roseanna?'

'Ah, I do love twenty questions. Roseanna's basically designated leader if you know what I mean, she's backed up by Cal which means everyone listens to her but she also does what Cal says.'

But the big question was why?

'Oh, do you like being on that table?'

'Of course,' Winter laughed but a shadow of doubt flickered through her eyes.

Winter threw a look at Rowan who was still fighting and stayed silent for a minute.

'It's for the best.'

'What do you mean?' Sam asked confused.

Winter opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Cal.

'Hey, why aren't you still in the pool Sam?' He smiled, but she was far too annoyed to fall for it that time.

'What did Mandy want?'

'Nothing important,' he said with a wave of his hand.

'Mandy said it was important,' Sam pressed.

She was so pissed off at him. She'd nearly been assaulted by Alex because he'd dropped her in the pool and abandoned her. God, he could leave if he liked but why did her have to put her in that stupid pool?

'And I'm saying it was not important,' he said with narrowed eyes.

'Oh, fuck off,' she hissed walking past him. 'Maybe I'll see you around Winter.'

'Yeah sure,' she heard her reply.

Cal grabbed her shoulder and spun her round. It wasn't her arm, but seriously what was the difference? There wasn't really one.

'Get off of me!'

'Seriously what the fuck if your problem Sam!'

'You, you're my fucking problem. You dumped me in that stupid bloody pool when I didn't want to go in, you left me in there with those assholes and then I was nearly fucking assaulted by Alex.'

Cal went deathly still and said in voice that seemed to be very well controlled.

'Alex assaulted you?'

'He tried,' Sam said hotly.

Alex and Rowan had stopped fighting and were now watching. Alex didn't look too happy.

'I told you to leave me alone,' she shouted at him and he gave her a sharks smile.

'He tried to hit you?'

'No,' Sam snorted. 'He had Rowan and Michael hold me down whilst he tried to kiss me and he dared to touch me with his filthy fucking hands, if Winter hadn't helped who knows what would have happened since none of these spineless worms helped.'

The people all around her glared at her.

'Shouldn't have been listening then, should you!' Sam smiled evilly. 'Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?'

'I'm so sorry Sam,' Cal cried wrapping his arms around her.

It was really nice, he was so warm even though his clothes were wet, and she thought she could stay like that forever. No, wait, she was mad at him.

'Don't worry;' she said backing away. 'They didn't get to do anything.'

'They?'

'Someone wanted to go next.'

'Who,' he hissed.

'I don't know. But like I said, they didn't get to do anything.'

'But they were going to.'

Then he turned to the pool.

'Rowan, Alex, Michael, get you're fucking asses out there now!'

Michael glared at Rowan and Alex and all three of them jumped out of the pool and came to stand in front of Cal.

'I hope this doesn't bruise your ego that much guys, I mean not at all as much as Sam's pride would have been when you tried to assault her in front of everybody.'

Cal reminded Sam a little bit of a police officer or a judge, it was kind of funny. Then he turned to Sam.

'I really want to punch these guys fucking lights out but I think I'll settle for letting you push them back into the pool.'

He smiled at her and she burst out laughing at the absurdness of pushing them back in the pool.

'Oh harsh punishment,' Michael laughed.

'I'll make it fucking harsh,' Sam hissed.

She gathered all her strength and smacked him around the face. Michael stared at her in shock.

'That actually kind of hurt,' he said surprised.

'It was supposed to dimwit! Now take a walk off of that fucking plank right there.'

So Michael jumped in. Sam turned to Rowan and raised her hand but he caught her wrist.

'Don't expect me to fall for that, doll face.'

'I didn't.' She smiled, kneeing him in the balls.

He groaned and she kicked him and sent him tumbling in the pool.

'I knew you were a twat the moment I heard you stole Winter from Summer, now I have my own proof and by the way I'm not a doll face.'

Now it was Alex. But she wouldn't put it past him to get some sick kick out of whatever she did to him.

'Do whatever you want Sam, whatever you fucking do I'll treasure baby.'

'Okay, I've changed my mind,' Cal growled punching Alex straight in the face.

He went flying through the air and landed in the pool. Okay, he's got to have a broken nose, doesn't he? Sam smiled and walked back inside but was soon caught up with by Cal. But did she really expect any less?

'So, what about our dance,' he smiled.

'Uh, no.'

'But you promised.'

'I don't think I owe you anything.'

'Oh c'mon Sammy, I didn't know they were gonna do that and I also let you punch them.'

'You didn't let me have Alex.'

'I wanted to hit him.'

'Why do you care, Cal? You don't even know me.'

'I like you,' he smiled. 'Now, here we are again with the subject changing, you made a promise and we are dancing.'

'Cal I don't want to dance.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm not fucking dancing like one of those sluts up there.'

'Oh,' was all he said.

'Yes oh.'

'Look I understand.'

'You do?'

'Of course,' he grinned. 'If you can't dance like that then seriously its fine.'

Sam stared at him dumbfounded.

'I never said I couldn't dance like that!'

'Look Sam, it's okay you don't have to defend yourself like that, I understand.'

'I can dance like that if I want.'

'Sam-'

Sam grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the dance floor. She would show him. Because she was leading the way, she missed his triumphant grin.

Up on the dance floor, Sam wrapped her arms around Cal's neck and he put his hands on her waist. Sam completely forgot to be embarrassed in her quest to show him she could dance just as well as the other girls. She was even having fun and laughing. She flipped her hair around and moved her hips. She grinded her body against him and they were dancing so close together their chests were touching. At one point Cal picked her up and let her slide down his body, how was Sam to know that he knew that she'd be awesome at dirty dancing and had completely played her. Cal leant her back and leaned in towards her. Her heart was beating erratically as he leaned in closer, his lips were bare inches from hers, she could feel his breath on her cheek. But then the moment was ruined by whom other than Mandy? Mandy coughed and they both looked up, this time Sam didn't scramble away from him but let him pull her up by her waist.

'What's up Mandy?' He asked.

'I need to talk to you.'

She scowled at Sam.

'Alone.'

'You spoke to him a minute a go,' Sam protested.

'Well, I need to speak to him again!'

Mandy gave Sam a pretty good death glare.

'Sam...' Cal trailed off.

'Oh, it doesn't matter,' Sam sighed. 'You're going to speak to her whatever I say. I'm going to find Vixen.'

Then she turned and walked away but not before seeing Mandy's triumphant face.

'Sam!' Cal shouted after her, but she ignored him.

Walking around she asked people if they'd seen Vixen or Ali and they said they had but they didn't know where they were. Sam was going to go upstairs when someone yanked her arm and pushed her into a wall.

'Going somewhere?' Alex grinned.

'Alex this is getting boring now, not to mention annoying. Your like some bad movie that keeps repeating.'

'I'm not a bad movie,' he frowned. 'Besides this isn't going to be a repeat, all the time we get interrupted and now we won't.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I mean,' he smiled leaning in and breathing in the scent of her neck. 'That now no ones going to stop us.'

'Us or you?'

'I'm thinking me to begin with but you'll get into it.'

'Go find some other toy, Alex!'

'I don't want some other toy though,' he breathed. 'I want you.'

He trailed kisses down her neck and then moaned and began sucking at the skin on her neck.

'Cut it out Alex,' she said trying to push his head away. 'I don't want a hickey off of you.'

'You'll have a lot more than a hickey when I'm done with you.'

Sam didn't like the sound of that. He was good looking but now she couldn't seem him as anything but creepy.

'Alex,' she shouted.

'Sorry,' he moaned. 'You smell so fucking good.'

'Uh, thanks? Now get off.'

But he didn't let go and began nipping at the skin with his teeth

'Ow! That hurts. Let go or I'll scream!'

He lifted his head.

'No you won't.'

'Yes I will!'

He stared at her expectantly, so she screamed and people turned to stare at her. Alex covered her mouth with his hand and his eyes were glinting dangerously.

'Stop that, just because I like you doesn't mean I'll let you push me around. I have my limits.'

Sam bit his hand but he simply smiled at her.

'And there's what I love about you,' he murmured trailing his fingers through her damp hair.

He sighed.

'I really want to kiss you now, if I remove my hand will you stop screaming?'

Sam nodded, but when he removed his hand she screamed again, causing him to replace his hands. How come when she needed Cal he was never fucking around? Alex groaned.

'Sam, your driving me insane, your so fucking gorgeous, I have to have you but you make it so difficult.'

Sam's brown eyes smouldered at him and he could feel her soft lips against his hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

'Come on, we're going upstairs.'

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. No way was she going up there with him. God that had rape written all over it! So she stomped on his foot and when he let go she bolted for it. Or tried to because he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

'Let me go you twat.'

'Hey, Alex, it doesn't seem like she wants to make out with you.'

Sam saw the boy that she'd bumped into earlier smiling at her.

'No kidding,' she said sarcastically.

'Stay out of this Dean,' Alex growled. 'She's mine.'

'I'm not yours and I will never be yours, understand?'

'It's only a matter of time.'

'Oh, leave her alone Alex,' Dean sighed.

'What are you gonna do about it Dean?'

'I guess I could go find Cal, I'm sure he'd love the fact that your trying to rape the girl he wants.'

Alex growled in frustration and kissed Sam roughly and hungrily. It was quick and Sam was relieved that it was so.

'That was not a patch on how I wanted our first kiss to be but I couldn't wait any longer.'

Then he stalked off.

'Not a repeat then Alex,' she called after him laughing.

Dean was staring at her bemused.

'You're the only girl I know that could laugh when she nearly gets raped.'

'You've got to laugh or you'll cry.'

'True, you want a drink?'

'Sure, but I'll stick to coke thanks and no spiking it.'

'Would I do that?' He teased.

'You never know,' she smiled. 'I'll sit over here.'

She took a loveseat near the door and sat comfortably but Dean was back in no time.

'Thanks.'

They talked for a while about their interests and found they had a lot in common. They both liked Art and Music, although Dean was very into heavy metal which happened to make Sam's ears bleed.

'Hey, Sam,' Vixen said, shoving her.

'Vix, Ali, I was looking for you guys!'

'So what happened?' Ali asked.

'I got assaulted by the twat.'

'The twat?' Ali asked.

'Alex,' Dean supplied.

'Oh.'

'That ass,' Vixen seethed.

'We're going back now, Sam,' Ali said. 'Are you coming?'

'No, I'm having fun here with Dean and besides you guys can have some alone time.'

'You're so thoughtful,' Vixen said sarcastically.

'I know.'

'But how will you get back?'

'I'll find someone to take me back.'

'I can give you a lift,' Dean offered.

'No,' Ali said. 'Sam give Vix a ring when you need to get back to hers, I'll give you a lift.'

'Oh, thanks, Ali!'

'No problem Sam, see you later.'

Then they left.

'Aha, alone again,' Sam grinned.

She turned to see Dean staring at her intently.

'You really do have a beautiful smile.'

'Aw, thank you.'

She saw him lean in and wasn't sure if she really wanted to kiss him but all too soon his lips were on hers. He was a good kisser; his lips were soft and moved against hers perfectly. He broke away and stared at her breathlessly.

'Let's go upstairs.'

Then his lips were back on hers and he was manoeuvring her towards the stairs. She didn't want to go upstairs and she wasn't going to have sex with him. She was deciding how to tell him when he was pulled away from her. She looked up in surprise and found Cal glaring at her. Then he turned to look at Dean and his glare got even deadlier if that were even possible.

'Do you have a problem with remembering what Roseanna said, Dean?' He growled.

What was he talking about?

'No, but I wasn't going to do that, Cal, honestly.'

'Oh, really, how surprising because that seemed like what you were gonna do.'

'No, I wasn't, I know what Roseanna said.'

They both turned and Sam looked with them and saw Roseanna standing in the doorway. She looked angry but she looked at Sam and smiled. Sam smiled back unsurely and turned back to the boys. What did Cal mean Roseanna said no, what did it have to do with Roseanna?

'So what were you doing then?' Cal asked.

''Uh, sex...' Dean trailed off.  
'What?' Cal exploded.

'I was taking her upstairs to have sex with her, Cal,' Dean said nervously.

Well what else would they be doing up there, Sam thought. Things were so strange.

'You were going to have sex with him?' Cal asked angrily, turning to Sam.

Faced with his anger Sam was more than a little scared. Stepping backwards she tripped and grabbed the stair post to keep herself up.

'No, I was going to tell him that I only wanted to kiss and stuff.' Sam explained.

'You were?' Dean asked surprised.

'Well, yeah,' Sam said with narrowed eyes. 'I'm not a slut, Dean.'

'I'm taking you home,' Cal said with quiet anger.

She didn't want to try and tell him that Ali was going to pick her up.

'I'm going to get my car it's parked down the street. Wait here and stay out of trouble, if you can manage that.'

'I can manage,' she whispered as he stormed out of the house.

Dean got up as bolted for the living room and Sam just stood at the door waiting.

'Hey, bitch,' a voice said from behind her.

Sam sighed, it was Mandy. She'd kind of been waiting for this moment, it was inevitable. Sam had supposedly been moving in on Mandy's man or that was what Mandy would have thought since it was obvious she liked Cal.

And now the devil had come to take her revenge.

_A.N: So I know a lot of you were expecting Cal to waltz in and save the day at the beginning of the chappy and I bet a lot of you were suprised when it was Winter who helped out. This was because I didn't want this to become one of those stories where the guy has always got to help the girl all the time, cCal will have to save her form numerous different situations later on but I also needed to develop the relationship betweem Winter and Sam for later as they need to be friends and I thought Winter saving Sam would be a good way to start this..._

_Hope you understand and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyway. Yeah I know as far as chappies go this is kinda crap, sorry, I'm working on improving my chaps, but at least I got it uploaded right? Keep reviewing please and thanks everyone.. x_


	10. Chapter Nine: Get It Over With

_A.N: Heey guys, thanks for the reviews :)_

_Atrecia: Yeah me too :) She's not supposed to be really defenseless and weak, she has like this attitude and I want her to be abble to look after her self somewhat if you know what I mean... That's good right? The updating thing? :) _

_CX: Aaaw thankyouu, is this soon enough for youu? :)_

_tomkat: Ahha, thankyouuu... Glad I made you laugh :)_

_startgirl: Thanks, it's nice to hear that :) Thanks a lot :)_

_Nelson: It's good your excited :) I try to write as fast as I can and even though we see Mandy in this chap there's still loads more of her to come later :) Thankyou for yoru nice review, I'm glad you like my book :)_

_Here's chappy nine, enjoy! :)_

Chapter Nine

'What do you want Mandy?' Sam asked as she turned to face the girl she already knew would be standing there.

Mandy's lips were twisted into a fierce scowl and her blue eyes were flashing dangerously, they were icier than usual and perfect for intimidation. Well, they would be on any other girl but Sam. Her forehead was lined and her brows were furrowed and her hair was coming out of its up do. Something had obviously got Mandy in a stress from the looks of her appearance and it looked as if that person was Sam. Even though Mandy was obviously beautiful, but for the stone expression and evil eyes, at that particular moment she couldn't have looked uglier. Jealousy suited no one.

'I want you to leave my man alone you bitch! I've seen you all over him today and trust me I won't stand for it; I'll break your neck like it's a fucking twig if you ever go near him again!'

At first Sam took a step back for the sheer brutality of her words but soon enough she remembered that this girl was not going to intimidate her, and she closed the distance between them.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Sam said innocently. 'I didn't realise you and Alex were dating! But really he's going after me, I don't want him, you can have him! Let me just say you two suit each other so well!'

Sam's voice got louder.

'You're both pushy, showy, bossy, snobby and manipulative bitches!'

'Excuse me,' Mandy stuttered her mouth open in a comical O.

Obviously the bitch wasn't used to people standing up to her.

'But,' Sam smiled making her voice all innocent and sweet again. 'I just wanted to say that I wasn't after him in any way and that I want no hard feelings between us. You can have Alex and I'll have Cal.'

'What?' Mandy exploded. 'Over my fucking decaying body you'll have him!'

Okay what was with the 'decaying' part.

'Actually the expression is 'over my dead body' you idiot,' Sam said with an air of superiority that was bound to drive any body made.

Which was of course what Sam wanted to do. Why not rattle the birdies cages once in a while?

'You think you're so amazing don't you,' Mandy sneered.

Their was such a look of intense hatred in her eyes that Sam stepped back in surprise but was quickly followed by Mandy. She knew the girl disliked her but she hadn't expected her to hate her already. Obviously she had it bad for Cal and there was nothing to be jealous over, he didn't see anything in Sam, only friendship. Mandy needed to grow up and get out of the jealousy phase because it was really unattractive. Her face was really close and this unnerved Sam just a little bit.

'You think you're so beautiful with your golden hair and soft brown eyes don't you? You think that just because every boy runs after you at this bloody school, that you run the whole fucking kingdom. Well you don't. You think because you smell so good that you can hold everybody within your thrall but you can't Sam.'

She gave a bitter laugh.

'You're so weak it's impossible, I could crush you with the strength of my fucking little finger and don't you forget it.'

Mandy turned to leave but Sam yanked her up do and pulled her down so that she was arched backwards and she was looking up at Sam.

'Oh, weak am I?' Sam snarled.

She could feel Mandy struggling to get up but Sam wasn't done. How dare that bitch call her weak! Well, she would show her just how weak she was. In Mandy's eyes there was real fear after realising that she couldn't get up. Sam couldn't understand it herself, she felt real strength flowing through her veins stronger than she'd ever felt it before. She'd always been strong for a girl but this was something completely different. Sam didn't understand it but she definitely wasn't complaining.

'Crush me with your little finger can you?'

Sam gave a harsh laugh.

'I'd like to see that when you can't even get away now.'

Mandy began using her long nails to claw at Sam's stomach, so she used her free hand to wrap t around Mandy's wrists. Her hand wouldn't even go all the way around, yet Mandy couldn't get her hands through. It was completely frightening but also exciting this new found power, Sam knew she didn't want it to go. Was this what people meant when they said someone was 'power hungry?' Sam completely understood that now, but of course she was longing for power in the actual sense, rather than power over other people, although she was using that power over Mandy right then. Oh well, bitch deserved it.

'Let me go you skank,' Mandy hissed.

'Now you listen to me Mandy,' Sam said with another yank on Mandy's hair.

She knew people were watching but she couldn't say she cared since she wasn't the one getting her ass kicked. Sam saw Winter who was grinning widely and Sam couldn't help but smile at her before putting her ice mask back on and glaring at Mandy.

'I'm not the skank here and I would normally be very offended to be called one, but since it's coming from you I find it very funny.'

'And why's that?'

'Because it's coming from the girl that's probably made out with 200 people and that's only including the girls. With the boys I think we'd be looking at well in the 1000's and I'm not even counting the people out of this school.'

The people listening laughed and Winter was nearly crying with laughter.

'And that's why I find it funny that you called me a skank, when in fact the biggest skank is this room is probably you.'

Their was silence from Mandy.

'And you don't even deny it. Isn't it funny how I got this from just looking at you?'

'Go to hell!' Mandy spat.

'If I did, I'd take you with me since I'm betting that you could offer the Devil some of your 'services' and get us a 'get out of jail free card.''

'Listen; just stay away from Cal, okay!'

Now that was pathetic. She was still trying to be intimidating. Bloody hell, how far away did Cal park the car, Sam wondered.

'You really are pathetic,' Sam said gazing pitifully down at Mandy, 'and so not worth my time.'

With that she dropped Mandy to the floor and went and sat on the couch she'd been on with Dean. She felt the last ounce of the strength she'd had fade and knew that she was back to ordinary strength Sam. She didn't want to fight so much anymore. Mandy had other ideas though. When she stood up her blue eyes were practically glowing and were pretty freaky.

'Alright Mandy might wanna get your eyes fixed love. Those baby blues are enough to scare anybody way.'

'I'm gonna fucking kill you,' Mandy screeched and for the first time Sam actually felt properly alarmed.

'Who's gonna kill who?' Cal asked walking in.

His posture was still tensed and Sam guessed that this meant he was still mad at her. Oh fuck it. Sam definitely didn't want Cal to know that she'd just said to Mandy that she was going after him... But she also betted Mandy didn't want Cal to know she was a jealous little freak with glowing eyes, whatever that was about. Mandy and Sam locked eyes and although they hated each other an unspoken agreement passed between them. They both started laughing their heads off.

'I was just joking around with Sam,' Mandy laughed. 'Were coming up with the best lines in a fight, it was pretty interesting actually.'

'It was,' Sam agreed cheerfully.

'Really,' Cal asked suspiciously. 'Cos you sounded pretty serious to me...'

'Well obviously,' Mandy grinned from ear to ear before bursting into another bout of fake laughter. 'Otherwise it wouldn't have been nearly as fun! Sam said that she was gonna feed me to the rodeo clown!'

Then she started laughing again and so did other people for that matter. That bitch! How dare she give her that lame insult?

Cal turned and looked at her.

'Did you really say that Sam,' he asked, unable to keep the amusement off of his face.

'Oh yeah, I mean, who's not scared of a rodeo clown?'

'Is there even a rodeo clown?'

'Um I don't know, it just sounded good.'

'You think so?'

Now he was actually laughing at her. Awesome.

'Oh whatever, lets go.'

Still shaking with laughter Cal agreed.

'Oh wait!' Sam said as an idea formed.

'What is it Sam?'

'Well,' Sam began in a whisper.

It was a whisper that sounded as if she was trying to be quiet even though she knew Mandy could hear every word.

'I was wondering if you could have a word with Alex for Mandy. She told me that she had a little bit of a crush on him and since he was hanging round me if I could find out if he liked her.'

'You would do that for her?'

The suspicious look was back.

'Well no, I don't want to be around him, which is why your doing it but if he gets with Mandy, he won't be with me so much.'

'Mandy, you like Alex?' He said disbelievingly, looking at Mandy's incredulous face.

'No!' Mandy shouted. 'She's lying.'

'Oh shit!' Sam said, trying to appear guilty, which meant keeping the smug smile off of her face. 'I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. I'm so sorry Mandy. We better go now Cal, bye Winter.'

With a quick wave she darted out the door and started laughing her head off as she heard Cal say,

'I suppose I could have a word with him.'

Then he walked out and started laughing to.

'What are you laughing at?' Sam asked confused.

Now she was all sobered up because she was confused.

'The fact that she thought I believed you!'

'You didn't?'

'No,' he laughed. 'Mandy would never like Alex, that's the most crazy idea I've ever heard.'

'Well, I thought they were pretty similar actually.'

'Ever heard the saying 'opposites attract?'

'Point taken.'

'What I don't get is how you could have ever used that little saying. If you ever used that in a fight you would be able to run away but only because they were too busy laughing.'

'Hey, I would not run away, I'm not as weak as I may look, which is not saying I look weak. But I can't believe you didn't believe what I said but believed that!'

'Wait, so you didn't say that?'

'No, who the hell says that, c'mon where's your car?'

'It's over there,' he pointed at it.

It was black and looked pretty cool. She betted it was expensive too but to be honest Sam had never been one for cars.

'Do you like it?'

'Umm, yeah, the colours nice and it's big and stuff and I bet it goes really fast...'

'You know nothing about cars do you?'

'Sorry but no.'

She walked round the passenger side and slid in.

'Where do you live?'

She gave him her address and they started driving. Well, he started driving. She liked watching him drive, one hand on the steering wheel, sleeves rolled up so that she could see the muscles in his arms. He was so perfect it was unbelievable. No wonder Mandy wanted him. After a few minutes of peaceful driving, she noticed he'd gone tense again. Something was wrong.

'What's up?' She asked.

'What were you doing with Dean then,' Cal questioned bluntly.

Sam was taken a back.

'What were you doing with Mandy?' She retorted.

'I told you nothing important.'

'I told you just kissing.'

'And I told you to stay away from most people at the party.'

'You told me to stay away from you as well, it seems I don't really take orders that well.'

'I also told you that I probably wouldn't let you stay away from me.'

'Well, then you're not very good at following your own orders, so how can you expect anyone else to?'

'Look I don't want you to do that again Sam, it's dangerous.'

'Cal, I'll do what I want, leave me alone.'

Way for making her feel like a slag. Point to Cal and she hadn't even doe anything.

'Sam, I mean it.'

'So do I, your not my fucking father Cal!'

'No and neither would I want to be.'

And why was that, because she was a pain in the ass, or because he had an un fatherly interest in her? It was probably the first one.

'Well then leave me alone.'

'Sam'-

'Shut up!'

'Sam...'

'Shut up!'

'Sam!'

'I'm not listening!'

'You're so immature; I'm just trying to look out for you!'

He sounded really angry, well so was she.

'Well, I don't need you looking out for me, I can look out for myself!'

Then they were both silent as she looked out of the window. He didn't say a thing but from how hard he was clenching the steering wheel, she knew she'd offended him. Great! After a few minutes of silence, she couldn't take it any more.

'Cal,' she asked tentatively.

Silence.

'Cal? I'm sorry, I really am. I just get really defensive over things like that.'

He still didn't answer her.

'Cal?'

Then she began playfully poking him in the side, lots of times.

'Sam!' He snapped. 'I'm trying to drive.'

'Oh lighten up,' she snapped right back. 'Don't be such a fucking misery guts!'

That earned her a small smile.

'I'm not a misery guts.'

'Then stop acting like one.'

'Alright, I'm not angry any more.'

'Okay.'

There were a couple more minutes of silence. Sam huffed impatiently.

'I'm waiting!'

'For what,' he asked baffled.

'Your apology, duh!'

'Never gonna happen, princess. Ever!'

'Fine,' she grumbled. 'I take mine back!'

'You can't do that.'

'Yes I can.'

'No, you can't.'

Before she could answer they pulled in front of her house. Sam blinked a couple of times.

'What are we doing at my house?' She asked.

'That's where you told me to go!'

'Oh, um, sorry, I'm staying round Vixens house tonight, I forgot.'

He stared at her in amazement, 'how could you forget that?'

'Well, I was having such an amazing time with you, I just did.'

She said the last part a tad defensively.

'Oh Sam, what am I going to do with you?'

'Umm, give me a lift?'

'You'll be paying for petrol!'

'I'll raid my piggy bank.'

They both laughed.

'So do you need directions?'

'No, I'v had to give Ali lifts there plenty of times when he's wrecked his car.'

'Oh, okay, what are we waiting for?'

Cal was looking at her porch.

'What's that,' he asked pointing at a medium sized box on her porch.

It was wrapped in gold paper and so practically glowing in the dark.

'I don't know,' Sam frowned. 'It wasn't there when I left, I'll go look..'

When she got over there she saw the box and to her surprise it had her name on it. She stood their staring at it in wonder. She didn't recognise the writing. She was jolted out of her blank state when Cal shouted:

'C'mon Sam, we haven't got all day. What's the box?'

'It's for me,' she shouted back.

'Well bring it over here then!'

Sam picked up the box and carried it over to the car, using her free hand she pulled open the door and slid in.

'Open it then,' Cal said impatiently.

'Patience is a virtue, young one.'

'I'm not young, I'm eighteen, I'm older than you,' he scowled which made him look quite boyish.

'Uh huh and you sure act it.'

'Open the present.'

'You're such a child.'

Then she picked dup the enveloped stuck on the top.

'That's the card!'

'I always open your card first.'

When Sam opened the envelope and pulled the contents of it out, she froze. She and Cal both shared a look and the shock was reflected in his eyes. There was a picture of her on it but she was asleep in her room. She was lying on her side and her blonde hair was draped across the pillow, her full lips were closed and in a soft pout and her long lashes swept across her fair skin.

'Like sleeping beauty,' Cal muttered in shock.

Sam was too frightened to even tell him to shut up, which was what she would have normally done. This was taken of her in her bed and she'd never seen it before in her life, which meant someone had looked through her window, which she left open; well she'd never do that again. The thought was completely scary, she had a stalker. Oh shit! Sam felt sick and even more so when she turned it over. Scrawled in the same writing as on the envelope were two simple words that made her blood run cold:

You're mine.

'Well,' Cal said. 'I can't wait to see what the present is.'

_A.N: Okay so, I hope you guys like the chappy and thanks to my reviewers, you make me smile :)_

_Any thoughts you want to share? Share them in a review, they'd be very much appreciated. Thanks guys :)_

_Remember, more reviews means quicker updates :) Sides, I think I update fairly recently any way so you could just be very nice :D _


	11. Chapter Ten: Soon I Know You'll See

_A.N: So thanks for all the reviews guys, the last chapter had more reviews than any of the other chappies so thanks :) And I'm sorry for waiting longer than I usually do to update, I've been busy and I do feel really bad about that :( But anyway on with the reviews :)_

_CX: Yeah she does ;) And I guess your about to find out... Thanks for the reviews you've given :)_

_Nelson: Ahaa thankyouu :D Now you can read more ;) :)_

_aniw8i: Here's the update and thanks for the review :L Thankyou and now you will see what the prezzie is, although you might be a tiny bit surprised... :) Aah, the kiss... Well, I'm not sure yet, but it probably won't be in the next two chapters or so because it has something to do with the sotry I have planned and so they can't kiss :/ Hope it doesn't disappoint you but at the minute it's kind of about her exploring her feelings for him and wondering if they feel the same. So, yeah I do have something planned but you'll have to wait and see what ;) :)_

_Atrecia: Glad thats good and I'm sorry this isn't really a fast update... Yes, a cat fight and there will be more of those between Mandy and Sam :) STALKER? Yep :)_

_Londa27: Ahha, I guess your about to find otu ;) I love cliffhangers, hehe so I'm always on the lookout fo rwhen I can use them... There mean but I love them :L Aaaw thankyou so much and nah you don't swear too much, I'm no saint either :) The strenght was supposed to ;) You'll find out more about that as the sotyr goes on because I have it all laye dout, other wise it could get confusing, and I know exactly what needs to happen :) _

_Newshoes: Yeah, if Cal went to my school I think I'd be in love with him to, although I don't think he'd ever look twice at me :/ But yeah, I made him so I suppose I'm goign to love him since I made him my type ;) :)_

_Heather: This is such a nice review :) I don't think it's the best vampire story you've read in a long time... It's not that good but thankyou if you really do mean that :) How would I go about makign this a published book do you think because I would love to but I'm not sure how to :/ :)_

_tomkate: Here's the update and thanks for the review :)_

_stargirl: Ahaa, thankyou ;) :)_

_Ashley: Really, thankyouu. Lots of people have said thye like the story but no ones really said they like the way I like it, although I suppose they tie in together... :) Yeah, this isn't really fast, sorry :( Yeah, there's a reaosn for the strength thing, hehe :) Present, all will be revealed and Cal, I'm not promising anything because the guy's supposed to be mysterious :)_

_Cattie13: One word that sums up everything... ;) I like that, lol, thankyouuu :)_

_I feel like I've put a lot of winking faces this time and guys thanks for the long reviews :) Here's chap Ten, enjoy... :)_

Chapter Ten

'Umm, are you ready to open it now Sam?' Vixen asked hesitantly, eyeing the gold box on the floor.

Sam just sat there dumbly staring at it before she blinked a few times and nodded slowly. Sam, Vixen, Cal and Ali were all sat on the sofa, their gazes locked on the box before them. Sam saw that the box was in fact bigger than she'd first thought and she was also dying to know what was in it, but she was scared. She was scared of whoever had sent the box because they'd been taking photos of her asleep. Had they been stood right next to her, had they touched her face, her hair? There was no way of knowing and this freaked her out. After Sam and Cal had seen the photo they'd drove straight to Vixen's house to tell her but Ali had been there as well. They'd been making up whilst making out, or so Sam had guessed. Tangled hair, rumpled clothing and lipstick down their faces had only left room for a few conclusions. Before, Sam would have probably teased them about it but she'd only had one thing on her mind, stalker, and after explaining everything to Vixen and Ali they'd all ended up on the sofa staring at the box. Well, that was the long story cut short. Originally there was a lot of swearing, from the boys, and panicking, from the girls, before they'd calmed down. Sam stood up and made her way towards the box before kneeling down in front of it. It's now or never Sam, she told herself. If you don't do it now you never will. She'd never had a phobia of boxes before but she was seriously having one then.

'Do you want me to open it for you,' Cal asked kindly.

'No, it's okay, I can open it,' Sam whispered after taking a deep breath.

A lot of people watching her would have probably been like, it's only a fucking box, open it for fucks sake and if her friends thought that, then they kept it to themselves. After taking another steadying breath, Sam reviewed the situation. She was getting panicked about a fucking box! What was the worst that could be in there? With that thought she untied the ribbon and pulled of the gold lid. Inside she could see layers of red material and pulling it out she realised that it was a dress. She heard Vixen gasp in surprise as Sam held the dress out in front of her to study it. It was a beautiful dress, no matter who it had come from Sam couldn't deny that the dress was in fact stunning. It was strapless and had a lace up back like a corset, the top had tiny little diamonds sewn around the neckline of it that made it sparkle in the light, from the waist it flared out into a full red skirt that had diamonds dotted all over it. It sounded a bit grotesque and tacky with all the little gems but the actual effect was breathtaking. Sam wondered how exactly it had fit in that box. The box was big but she hadn't thought it could fit that massive dress.

'Oh my God,' Vixen breathed. 'That stalker has good fucking taste!'

Sam turned towards them all with wide eyes and clutched the dress to her.

'Why would he get me something so expensive?' Sam asked confused.

'That's assuming it's expensive,' Ali muttered, he seemed in a really bad mood all of a sudden.

Was it because he couldn't afford something like that for Vixen? Sam glared at him.

'And assuming it's a boy,' Vixen added.

'Of course it's a boy!'

'Well, not necessarily, I mean what boy has such exquisite taste in dresses?' Vixen wondered.

'I don't know,' Sam thought, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. 'Perhaps he has a girl friend who helped him?'

'If he had a girlfriend why would he be buying things for you?' Ali pointed out stupidly.

'I meant a friend who's a girl,' Sam cried.

'Duh,' Vixen hissed. 'Can I see it Sam?'

'Sure, you can keep it for all I care, I don't want it!'

Then Sam handed the bundle of red silk to Vixen.

'Why not,' Vixen asked, running her hands over the smooth material and delicately touching the diamonds.

'Because it's from my stalker!'

Sam wondered how Vixen could even ask that.

'He might not be a stalker Sam, he could just have a little bit of a crush on you.'

'Judging from the dress which you girls insist is expensive,' Ali said. 'Well, I think he has a huge crush on Sam and Vixen have you forgotten he took a picture of Sam while she was asleep.'

'Oh yeah,' Vixen said guiltily. 'Sorry Sam.'

'It's alright Vix.'

'So what do you think about this Cal?' Vixen asked, turning towards Cal.

It was then that Sam realised that he hadn't said a thing the whole time. Looking at him she also noticed that he looked paler than usual and that he was staring with undisguised horror at the dress Vixen was holding.

'What's wrong Cal,' Sam asked nervously.

'The dress is what's wrong!'

'What's wrong with it? It doesn't mean anything to me; it's just a dress...'

'But it's not just a dress though Sam.'

'What are you talking about?' Cal jumped up and ripped the dress away from Vixen and stared at it with narrowed eyes.

'Cal!' Sam snapped, taking it off of him.

Or well she tried but he wouldn't let go.

'Stop it, Vixen was looking at that!'

'No, it's okay Sam, he can have it,' Vixen said staring transfixed at Cal with wide eyes.

'No it's not okay, Vix! He didn't have to be so rude.'

She yanked on it again, but he wouldn't let go.

'Cal stop it, your going to rip it!'

'So?'

Finally an answer.

'So, it's expensive and we can't rip it!'

'Let go then!'

'It's my dress, Cal,' she screeched. 'Let go of it!'

'You said you didn't want it.'

'Well, now I do, so let go. Now!'

Then he let go of the dress and Sam was so surprised that she went flying back and landed on the floor on her ass. She glared up at him in anger.

'What the fuck is your problem?'

Cal ran a hand through his black hair and sighed.

'Back where I come from'-

'Which is where,' Vixen butted in.

'That's not important,' Cal glared at her.

Ali put an arm around Vixens shoulder sympathetically.

'I'd beg to differ,' Sam objected.

That earned her a glare from him.

'Don't you glare at me, because if you remember clearly, you're the one that just shoved me on my ass, so I should be the one glaring at you!'

'I didn't shove you on your ass!'

'As good as, but it's fine if you don't want to tell me where you come from, which could possibly have something to do with me being stalked. I don't fucking care!'

Then she pulled herself up and collapsed in Vixens chair with her arms folded stubbornly.

'Look Sam'-

'Don't you 'look Sam' me,' Sam hissed, jumping out of her seat in a fit of rage.

Ali and Vixen were just sat on the sofa staring at Sam and Cal with bemused expressions on their faces. Sam jabbed one finger at Cal's chest,

'you're the one in the wrong here, not me!'

'So, if I don't want to share with you something I don't like to talk about, then I'm the wrong,' he said flatly with quiet anger, 'because to me that just seems like you being a nosy bitch!'

'You-you, just called me a bitch,' Sam stuttered.

That was the meanest thing he'd said to her.

'Oh well done,' he growled. 'Don't you like being called a dog?'

'You asshole,' Sam cried, slapping him round the face.

How dare he call her a dog! Then she began punching his chest over and over.

'You done yet,' he asked tiredly

'Do I look like I'm done?' She said hitting him again.

'You're done now,' he said, grabbing her wrists in his hands.

'Let go of me!'

'Are you going to stop hitting me then?'

'Fuck no! You just called me a fucking dog!'

She was upset that he thought she looked like a dog.

'You don't look like a dog,' Vixen said reassuringly. 'He was just being a prick.'

'As much as I don't want to admit it, she's completely right,' Cal sighed.

'I'm always right!'

'She wishes,' Ali grinned.

'You can let go of me now,' Sam complained trying to take her wrists out of his grip.

'What if I don't want to,' Cal said going back to his usual charming self.

He gave her the smile that made her want to die.

'Uh, you, uh, have to.'

'Really, is that what you really want me to do?'

Sam nodded dumbly and then he laughed and let go of her.

'I hate you,' Sam muttered.

'Most girls do,' he grinned cockily.

'Yeah well I can see why you bastard, you use your good looks to get everywhere, and'-

'You think I'm good looking?' Sam screamed aloud and then said:

'Of course your good looking you twat, but you already knew that, didn't you?'

'I've been told a couple of hundred times,' he said nonchalantly but his eyes gleamed.

'What a fucking man whore,' Sam spat.

She wasn't really angry at him but at the effect he had on her and the fact that he seemed to love it. Cal burst out laughing and this infuriated her more.

'You obnoxious, irritating, pathetic, stupid, annoying, slimy'- At this he frowned.

'I'm not slimy.'

'Leech!' Sam finished. Then Cal started out laughing again and even Ali cracked a small smile.

'What's so funny?'

'You just called me a leech,' he chuckled.

'So?'

'So, it's even funnier that you don't know what's so funny. You know those times where someone doesn't get a joke...'

'Yeah?'

'This is one of those times and it's so funny!'

Sam wanted to slap herself for letting him make a joke out of her.

'I'm. Going. To'-

Sam strode purposefully towards Cal, her eyes blazing and her tone deadly but he was cut off by Vixen intervening.

'Okay, umm, I think I should stop this before any bloods spilled. Now, Cal what were you saying earlier?'

'About what,' he asked throwing her a confused glance.

'Oh, I don't know... Something about back where you came from...' She trailed off and looked at him questioningly.

'Sorry what are you talking about?' He asked but from the dull look in his eyes Sam thought that he knew exactly what Vixen was talking about.

'The dress,' Vixen screamed.

'Oh yeah, no need to get snappy Vixen,' he said flatly.

'But sometimes you just irritate people so much,' Sam cried, glad that someone else knew how annoying he could be.

'What is this, gang up on Cal day?'

'Don't change the subject; tell us what you were going to say!'

'Before I was rudely interrupted,' he glared at both Vixen and Sam, 'there used to be this tradition where when a woman was admired by someone, a dress would be delivered to her. This woman would then have to wear the dress the next day and there her admirer would propose to her. Of course she was completely free to say no, but mostly matches were made on wealth and it was not wise to refuse a match for fear of not having another one.'

'So you're saying this dress is because someone wants to marry me,' Sam asked cryptically.

The thought was pretty insane.

'Yes, I am.'

'How do you know that it's the same thing? It could be just a dress and besides I've never heard of this tradition before.'

'Me neither,' Vixen added.

'I have,' Ali spoke up.

Cal shot him a grateful look.

'Sam that dress looks extremely like the ones that would be given to girls and it's nearly exactly the same form of delivery. Delivered in a box, a gold box, which was the colour shown back then.'

'So why did you not know sooner.'

'It didn't really pass my mind, you have not heard of the tradition because it kind of died out but we were all taught about it at school.'

'Oh, but why would he use that tradition?'

'Do you not think it's a romantic way of proposing to some one?' Cal asked curiously.

'Well, yeah, I suppose so, now that you mention it.'

'Exactly, maybe he wants you to like him by buying you that expensive dress.'

'I can't be bought!'

'I know,' he groaned frustrated.

'I get it, Cal, but it's still pretty crazy.'

'I know but I'm almost certain.'

'But who could it be?'

Thoughts of Alex flitted across her mind.

'It's not Alex.'

'How did you...?'

'It's pretty obvious, it's who I would have thought of to.'

'Makes sense boys would be into you,' Sam muttered. 'But how do you know it wasn't him.'

'Well, he was at the party most of the time and was there when we left and he was there before we got to the party which means he had not time to get to your house, not to mention he doesn't know where you live and besides that's not his handwriting.'

'So you don't have any idea who it is?'

'No and I don't think they're from our school since I don't recognise the handwriting.'

'You can't know everyone's writing in the school, Cal...'

'You'd be surprised.'

Sam was too tired to not take his word for it, she trusted him, kind of. Cal walked over to the box and looked in it and Sam stood thinking.

'So, wait, you think tomorrow this strangers going to propose to me?'

'No,' Cal said bringing his hand out of the box and in his hand he another tiny gold one.

He met her eyes and she couldn't read the emotion in them.

'I think he already has.'

Out in the night, shrouded in a black cloak and protected by the darkness that surrounded him and made him hard to see, stood him. None of them saw him watching. His eyes, that appeared onyx in the pitch black sky, stared intently through the window, eyes trained on Sam and only Sam. The others weren't important, only she was important. The black cloak which covered his body had a hood and this threw a shadow across his features, making them dark and frightening, the only thing that could be seen were his glinting black orbs of eyes. The hood only just covered a mop of unruly hair, usually it was slicked back but no one would see him, so it was not needed. Nobody ever saw him; he stalked the night, where he could keep his eyes on his beloved.

She fascinated him. He shuddered in delight as he wondered what it would be like to have her fingers run through his hair, to feel her soft lips on his. Soon, it would be more than a fantasy; soon, it would be real. She wouldn't want to be with him to begin with, but he could change that, she would soon learn to love him as he loved her. He would have her, whatever the cost, failing was not an option. He needed her now. He craved her touch but he had to hold himself back, he couldn't reveal himself just yet, he was not allowed. He had to continue to play his little game with her until the time was right. She was so perfect, even then as he watched her scream around at the absurdness of the idea of a stalker, of a wedding between him and her. But there would be a wedding that could not be prevented, she would be his, it was only a matter of time. How could someone be so beautiful, whilst they were being so very annoying? The thought made him shake his head in bemused confusion. But she was, she was so very beautiful and strong and determined. He'd always loved a challenge and she would be just that. He wouldn't break her spirit; she would just learn to use that fiery temper of hers around somebody else. Not him. Fights tended to end up badly for his opponent and who knew what it would end up like with a girl, even a girl as special as her. He didn't want to hurt her in any way.

He sighed as he continued to watch her, she was calm now but her eyes were wide and scared. This made him frown. Who had scared her? Was it him? This shocked him. He never wanted to scare her; little presents were the only way he could communicate with her. Actually he had wanted to scare her a little bit, he knew Cal would reveal the intention of the boxes and this was all part of the larger plane he had and Cal had fallen right into it. He couldn't do a thing to Cal and this irritated him, he was all over Sam and she was falling for it, yet he could not do a single thing about it. The man clenched his fists as he watched Cal hug her and her friend's say, what he assumed was placating words to her.

Even in sadness she was remarkable. He was once again dumbfounded at the beauty of her. Long waist length blonde hair that shone in the light and stood out in the darkness, so light that it stuck out like a saw thumb in the dark, it practically glowed. He wondered how she could keep it that long and have it look so perfect but he didn't complain at how long it would take her to wash it and dry it when they were married, no, he could brush it for her and stick his hands into it and marvel at its softness. Her eyes were also spectacular, such a warm brown that had so many different emotions to them. Dark and gleaming when she was angry, soft and so very gentle when she was sad and when she was happy they were bright and shining. He wanted to wake up to those eyes every morning one day. Her lips were full and soft and screaming to be kissed, yet he was not granted that liberty so he had to watch her and dream of the days when he would be free to kiss her whenever he wanted. Her body was slender and curvaceous and of course utterly perfect, he wondered what she looked like naked. Of course he could probably look but he didn't want to ruin it for himself, he would wait until they were a proper couple and then he would see her properly and she would be all his. Again he shuddered at his fantasy. It was so hard that time visiting her when she was asleep, she'd looked like an angel, so relaxed, her hair spread over her pillow, her long lashes smoothing her pale cheeks. She was a goddess and he was the one that would have her. When had he become so lucky?

He snapped out of his dreams when he saw her stood looking disorientated alone in the middle of the living room. Without hesitation he raised the camera hanging from his hand and snapped a photo before disappearing off into the night.

_A.N: So, what do you guys think? Let me know please, even if their bad things, I really don't mind. :) At the minute I'm having such positive feedback and it's great, thankyou to all my reviewers, I love you guys :)_

_But if you do have something un-positive to say, say it, but put it in the form of constructive criticism so I know what to improve... So yah, what do you think? Keep up with the reviews guys and do you like the stalkers p.o.v? I don't have any plans for any more of his point of views yet, but still any comments? I did this cauz I wanted to make a long chap and I thought this would be an interesting way to do it. So um, I haven't changed views in this story before and am wondering if it was a good choice or not... But I know you amazing people are going to tell me ;) -Again with the winking :L Keep reviewing guys, I'm one away from 50! :L My first big landmark... x_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Don't Scream Anymore

_A.N: :)_

_Heather: Thankyou and it's so sweet of you to say that :) As I know it's not as full of action as other stories.. Your right in Cal knowing him, which means he won't go to school because Cal would know he shouldn't be there ;) The kidnappings a good idea... :) Thanks for the review :)_

_Atrecia: Yep :) As the twisted weird world of my stories go :) Cal had a box with an engagement ring in it, sorry I didn't make it clearer... and yeah the stalker is kinda creepy :L :)_

_Londa27: Hmm, guess you'll have to read on and see, although he's not in this chap I do have something planned between them in a couple more, so he hasn't disappeared ;) Yeah, I had that feeling with the stalker, I knew I needed him but he got a bit weird for even more :L Glad you think it's awesome :) Sam would wear the dress because she's like that, if she wasn't freaked out by the physcho and if she didn't have school the next day, but she also doesn't need to because he's already proposed, this was th elittle box Cal had... :) I wouldn't bet on the stlaker showing himself but then again i know what's gonna happen ;) I don't think Sam would marry him either :L Thankyou so much :) Haha, since Cal's a vamp, even though she doesn't know that yet... I think that would be hard but there's more to that... :) _

_Nelson: Ahaa thankyouu, what's a story without mystery and well the stlakers my mystery element, hehe :) Thanks for the review :)_

_tomkat: Oh, thankyouu :) Glad you liked it :) Good to know :)_

_stargirl: Thankyou! Yeah, he's supposed to be lol :L Glad you liked the argument, there will be more of them to come :L :)_

_Kep reviewing guys! :) Chap Eleven :)_

Chapter Eleven

The next day things at school were fine, or as good as they could be when you found out you had a stalker who had proposed to you. Sam had left the dress at Vixen's house because she couldn't exactly carry it to school with the rest of her things and had said she'd pick it up another time, which she was not looking forward to doing. The 'engagement ring' was in her bag and if it happened to go missing, then she wouldn't really care. It was a beautiful ring with a silver band and gorgeously large diamond set in the middle but she would be damned if she put that thing on. That would be proclaiming her self as that guys, she presumed it was a guy, fiancé. Not going to happen, she just wanted to forget it had ever happened but her mind wouldn't seem to let her. The only time Sam had spoken about the stalker was when she'd told Summer about it. She didn't know why she'd told Summer but she just thought she deserved to know as she'd been among the first to talk to her at school and she trusted her. Summer was of course horrified at this and went out of her way to make Sam feel better but after Sam was proving mostly unresponsive on the matter she got the hint and kept quiet. But Sam appreciated her trying to make her feel better. The few times Sam had seen Cal; he'd wink at her, but he hadn't come over to speak to her. When Summer was with Sam she found it hard to get her head around how one night could suddenly make Cal be all friendly with her. Sam had pointed out that he wasn't being all friendly by giving her a wink, but Summer insisted once again that Cal had a crush on her. Once Summer had actually said that near Cal, and Sam had prayed to God that he hadn't heard after promptly clapping a hand over Summers mouth. That day Sam had been spending a lot of time with Summer as they'd had a lot of the same classes, dance, P.E, ICT and social studies, the only class they hadn't shared was first, which was Drama. Vixen and Ali had stayed off that day to carry on their little reunion. The story was that Vixen was sick but those in the know knew the real story.

After spending more time with Summer, Sam began to realise that there was more to her than just her pretty face and her seemingly quite boy crazy nature. She was bubbly and easy to be with and hardly took offence at anything, she had a bright sense of humour and laughed at almost anything, she wore colourful clothing and was rarely seen without a smile on her face, she was also pretty smart. She wasn't Oxford material but still pretty smart, maintaining a B average all round. The more Sam observed Summer the more she began to spot the differences between her and Winter. Sam had seen Winter around sometimes and Winter would often wave. This didn't go by well with Summer, who wasn't afraid to let her feelings known to Sam, she simply ignored Winter. Though Summer's anger was pretty harmless as she somehow could only bitch about her sister but there was no real malice in her tone. The only thing that really seemed to rile Summer up was Rowan and Winter and even then she rarely did anything about her anger, she was very sweet and quite easy going. She didn't really get angry at a lot of things. Sam betted that if someone spilled a drink down her on purpose she would say, 'hey no problem, it was an accident right?' Not that anyone would spill a drink down Summer Childs; she was basically liked by everybody. She was pretty, smart and never had a mean word to say about anyone, except maybe her sister but nobody was perfect, what was not to like?

From what she'd seen so far of Winter, she saw that she had way more of a temper than Summer and took to this to physical harm, as seen with Alex, it looked as if it might not take a big thing to make her flip her lid. She was also a much sadder person than Summer, where as Summer was always happy, Winter wasn't. Although she maintained a happy go-lucky smile for the crowd, when she thought no one was watching her mask slipped. Winter also seemed a tad more defensive than Summer and would probably know how to hold her own in a fight more. The things they had in common were that they both seemed painfully honest, but that was just a guess and that they both thought of other people more. Summer was shy though whilst Winter appeared more at ease in a crowd.

After school that day Sam gave Summer her number as Summer had promised to call Vixen to see if they could arrange a shopping trip for the weekend. When Summer got on the bus, Sam was about to head out of the school when she was Alex stood there, obviously waiting for someone, but whom? She knew that she couldn't go out there, she wasn't scared of him in the natural sense but that she didn't want to deal with his crap that day. As the minutes passed by and everyone filed out of the school and he stood there, Sam came to the realization that he must be waiting for her. Yep, just what she wanted as she was sure he wouldn't be too happy that he'd been punched in the face by Cal because of her. It was his own fault but she doubted he'd believe that. Sam had not seen Alex at all that day and had thought she'd been really lucky but obviously fate had been building up to this particular moment and was getting her back. For what though? She'd heard what goes around comes around, but what exactly had she given around? She was just about to go out there when someone put their hands on her shoulders. She opened her mouth to scream but her common sense got the better of her. She turned around to see Cal, she should have known, okay, well not really but he did have a tendency to creep up behind her and put her in a bad mood.

'You scared me,' she whispered in a hiss.

'Sorry,' he laughed.

'Sssh! He'll hear you!'

'Who'll hear me?'

He poked his head around the corner and saw Alex waiting there, annoyance showing plainly in his face.

'What's he waiting for?'

'Um, me I think...'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, oh.'

'Want me to get rid of him?'

'You could try.'

'I'd succeed.'

'Aren't you going to miss your bus?'

'Someone trying to get rid of me?'

He raised one dark eyebrow.

'Uh no,' Sam stammered whilst blushing.

Why would he think that? Sam hated who she could go from so confident around him to being a little baby. She guessed it was when she actually realised who she was talking to.

'I just thought you got the bus...'

'I'm staying till four at school today,'

'Why?' Sam asked curiously.

'Nosy aren't we?'

But he was smiling.

'Fine, don't tell me, I don't care.'

'Yes you do.'

'No I don't'

'Yes you do!'

'No. I. Don't!'

Then she stomped away from him completely forgetting that she was hiding round the corner.

'Sam,' Cal warned but it was to late.

'Sam!' Alex grinned joyously, when he spotted her. 'I'm so glad to see you, I've been waiting here for you!'

'I know,' Sam said grimly.

'Well, where've you been?'

'Hiding.'

It just slipped out.

'From me?'

He seemed to like this as he grinned even wider.

'No, from a fucking rabbit!'

'Don't get snarky with me Sam, you forget we're all alone here,' he hissed.

'Actually no we're not.'

'Oh really?'

'No, me and Cal were just leaving.'

She felt her hand back and grabbed Cal's hand and then towed him along behind her.

'You and Cal?'

He sounded disbelieving.

'He's walking me home.'

'Uh, Sam, I have to stay here, remember.'

He whispered but Alex still seemed to hear as he laughed.

'Shut up!'

'I always seem to make you made don't I Sam?'

His voice sounded sad but his eyes glinted mischievously.

'Not as mad as he makes me,' she jerked a thumb towards Alex.

'It's a talent, what can I say,' Alex grinned cockily.

'Go away.'

'Not on your life.'

'Go away.'

'No.'

Sam ignored him.

'Sam, is it alright if I come round today at six or something?' Cal asked.

'Sure,' Sam blinked.

What for?

'What for?'

'Just to hang out, but if you don't want to...'

'No, no that sounds fun.'

'Can I come?' Alex asked hopefully.

Mock hopefully.

'No,' Cal and Sam said in unison.

'Oh I get it,' Alex said angrily. 'You want some alone time.'

'Not at all,' Sam said evenly. 'It'd be fine if it wasn't you that wanted to come.'

Alex didn't reply.

'So I'll see you later Cal?'

'Sure.'

He pulled her to him and hugged her and Sam couldn't help noticing how great he smelled. It was the most amazing smell ever; she didn't know how she could describe it. All she knew was that she'd breathe that in all day if she could. Forget about oxygen, Cal scent was gonna be the new thing, by it in a bottle in the perfume store and wear it or simply smell it, it was gonna be a hit one day for sure. Sam had never been addicted to anything but she could see herself becoming addicted to him, uh, his smell... As she walked out of the school she thought Alex would follow her but luckily she heard Cal telling him that Alex was going with him wherever they were going. For some reason, although Alex seemed pissed, he still went. Well, good. Sam didn't know how she'd become such good friends with Cal but she didn't actually care, if good friends was as close to him as she could get, she'd take it. All the way back to her house, thoughts of Cal flitted through her brain but she remember to text Jeremy and Sasha, her closest friends in London.

Jeremy:

_Sorry I haven't been in contact, but it's not like you called me either :P So don't be pissed, please... You know I love you (: Had a great party last night and met a boy... I know you'll be interested in that but I also know cause your super sensitive your not gonna wanna talk to me :( So I'm gonna say if you want the details, you'll have to text back, or ring me, whatever's better, Jer. Love,__Sammy._

Sasha:

_Sash, hot party last night, so wish you were there! Sorry, I haven't been in contact before now but it's been crazy at the minute (: I know you won't be pissed at me like Jer, text back and since I know your boy crazy I'll tell you I met a boy... He's really gorgeous, coming over today! So excited!_

Sasha texted back in minutes with an excited reply.

_How was the party Sam? How many cute boys go to your new school then? So jealous that I missed this party :( It's fine darling, I'd be the same. How's things been crazy? Yeah, Jer has been pretty pissed at you but c'mon it's your first day at a new school yesterday, he can't expect miracles and besides you both know he'd do the same to you. :P Send me picky of hot boy coming over and don't forget to spill the goss, (:_

Sam replied:

_It was great thanks, will have to get you to come see me soon (: Will be awesome! The party was pretty good... ;) You know just new school and things that's all, I'm home now, will have to text you later cause I'm getting ready for Cal (cute boy). I'll try and send you a picky but you and I both know I'll never be subtle._

Sasha:

_Don't we know it! Speak later._

Sam put her phone back in her bag and tried to ignore the fact that she was disappointed Jeremy hadn't texted back. Maybe he hadn't got the message yet? No, she knew that wasn't true, Jeremy was like a phone addict; of course he'd seen the message. Fine Sam would give him like a day or two to calm down but then she was pulling out the big guns. Sam opened the front door with her key and was heading for the stairs when she heard her Grans voice.

'Samantha could you come in here please?' What did she want now?

'Coming Grandma.'

Sam walked dutifully towards her Grandma's voice. When Sam walked in the room she saw her Grandma, looking as prim as ever but this time with a smile on her face, sat next to another girl. Sam realised that she hadn't seen her Granddad at all in the big house, it was like he didn't live there.

'Samantha, this is my niece Catherine, your second cousin.'

Sam almost sniggered at the girl's name, because she didn't look like a Catherine at all. Sam wondered how her Gran could approve of this niece the way she did, Sam knew if she'd worn anything that revealing she'd be in her Grans bad books for life. Whatever. Catherine was wearing super short, leather shorts and combat boots with chains on them. The shorts had a huge buckled belt on them and on her extremely pale legs were covered by fishnet tights. She had a tiny lacy black tank top on her top half, stretched tightly over her breasts, low cut and stopping short above her tummy button, where a purple diamond belly bar was glinting in the light. Her long, obviously dyed red hair hung down in two messy plaits over her shoulders, stopping just below her tank top. You could see her dark roots very well, so she obviously hadn't bothered to maintain the red colour, maybe she wanted it to grow out, or maybe she liked the roots showing. Her eyes were a rather startling shade of purple that matched her belly bar and they were surrounded by tons of thick black eyeliner. They had to be contacts. Her nails were short with chipped black nail polish on them and in her right hand she was holding a purple lollipop. Catherine smirked slightly as if noticing Sam's assessment. Her Gran frowned at Sam.

'Samantha, you shirts looking a tad to far unbuttoned, we have appearances to keep up,' she said sharply.

Sam looked down at the shirt she'd decided to wear for that day at school and saw that three buttons were undone. Three, you couldn't even see any cleavage.

'What the hell,' Sam exploded. 'You criticize me for my clothes when she's sitting right there.'

'Catherine's going through a hard time at the minute that's why she's going to be living here, this is just a phase, Catherine is simply exploring other clothing styles, isn't that right Catherine?'

Catherine pasted on a sweet, obviously fake smile, what a kiss ass.

'Yes, Aunty.'

Sam wondered how long this phase had been going on for.

'Ah, Samantha, you don't know Catherine so you shouldn't criticize her clothing choices.'

She laughed to herself, why did she always insist on always saying Sam's name before she spoke to her, it was annoying.

'I'm convinced you'll go back to your old style Catherine. Do you remember when you used to wear those lovely dresses I got for you, do you remember that beautiful pearl encrusted one I bought round for you for your sixteenth birthday?'

Her Gran was staring into space and so did not notice the disgusted look Catherine had on her face.

'I remember Aunty, that dress was beautiful.'

'Did you bring it?'

'Oh, no that dress is home safe, Aunty.'

Sam bet it was, was in the bin with the rest of the things Gran had obviously bought Catherine. Sam really didn't like her second cousin. At least Sam didn't pretend to like her Gran for her money, Catherine was obviously using her Aunt and Sam didn't like it but it wasn't like her Gran would listen to her. Her Gran went back off into a dream world.

'Oh do you remember your birthday Catherine? Where you wore that beautiful dress and I braided your beautiful brown hair with ribbons and plaited it?'

'I remember.'

Catherine's eyes flashed with hatred. Obviously her sixteenth birthday hadn't been a success. Sam nearly felt sorry for her, nearly.

'Do you remember when I told you how good your hair would look short? It looked wonderful didn't it?'

'The best,' Catherine grumbled.

'I still don't know why you grew it again... '

She looked questioningly at Catherine. Catherine shrugged.

'Change, I was fourteen then, now I'm seventeen.'

'Well you have had those red plaits for a long time now Catherine, perhaps it's time you changed back to the short do?'

Her Gran said this in a light way but she was obviously serious. Her Gran didn't notice the way Catherine tensed up but Sam did.

'Maybe.'

'Would you like me to book an appointment now?'

Her hand stretched towards the phone.

'No,' Catherine said quickly. 'I'll wait.'

'You're sure?'

'Yes, you must not keep spoiling me like you do, Aunty.'

'Oh, well if that's the reason, I'll ring them up straight away Catherine, don't be so silly.'

'No, Aunty, it's not fair on Sam,' Catherine seized on the first excuse you should get and then shot Sam a wicked look from beneath her lashes. 'You buy me everything and Sam doesn't get a thing, perhaps you should book the appointment for her?'

'No,' Sam's Gran said. 'I don't think the style would suit Samantha at all.'

Why did Sam feel rejected? That bitch.

'Well, it wouldn't hurt to try Aunty?'

'No, you're the one that needs cheering up.'

But she seemed to have forgotten about making the phone call.

'Oh, Catherine, do you remember when I bought you that all in one pink swimsuit for you friends party?'

'The one that you insisted attending?'

Sam's Gran didn't notice the way Catherine's eyes flashed dangerously.

'Yes, that one dear and all the children were splashing you because they were jealous of your pretty swimsuit.'

'Like hell they were,' Catherine muttered.

'What was that, dear?'

'I said of course they were,' but she couldn't keep the sweetness in her voice like before.

'Do you remember when you went on that day with that Tommy boy and'-

'I remember!' Catherine snapped her face flushing.

Sam had completely forgotten she was supposed to be getting ready this was hilarious. Her Gran looked at Catherine surprised.

'Sorry Aunty, I'm just tired, could you get me a drink please? Hot chocolate?'

'Of course Catherine, I can't imagine how tired you must be, I'll give you and Samantha time to get to know each other.'

When Delia turned, Catherine rolled her eyes.

'So Catherine,' Sam laughed. 'Have you had a good time with Aunty Delia these years?'

Any normal person would laugh it off but not Catherine.

'First off it's Candy,' she snapped. 'Not fucking Catherine, second of all I'm seventeen and therefore older than you and you will do what I say.'

'Uh, so not gonna happen!'

'I think you'll find it will.' She said this part sarcastically. 'Samantha.'

'Catherine.'

They eyed each other.

'I'll be watching you Frost. Ha, Frost, does that mean you're frigid?'

'No!'

'Oh, I bet you are, I bet you haven't even kissed a boy, look at you so innocent.'

'I have kissed a boy and FYI, at least I don't look like a slag.'

'So what honey, experience is everything?'

'Experience is asking for an STI!'

'That's what a condoms for sweetie, but I bet you wouldn't know anything about that.'

Well, she was a virgin yeah, but that didn't mean she wouldn't know anything.

'Yeah, yeah, I wonder what Gran would say about your extra curricular activities.'

'You wouldn't dare!'

'I would.'

Candy opened her mouth but was cut off by her Gran coming in with the drink.

'Everything alright in here?'

'Fine me and Samantha were just getting to know each other.'

'Alright I'll leave you two to it.'

'Please.'

Then Delia walked out.

'Interesting name Candy is, bit like a hooker wouldn't you say?'

She didn't really think that but she wanted to wind Candy up.

'But I guess that suits you.'

'It's not a hooker name,' she said with an icy smile. 'Boys love it, they love my name, can't imagine any boy loving Samantha.'

'Funny, I can't imagine any boy loving Catherine either.'

Catherine narrowed her eyes.

'Shut up! I told you that wasn't my name!'

'Not what gran thinks.'

'Shut up you frigid little bitch.'

'I'm not frigid as a matter of fact I have a boy coming over at six.'

So suck on that.

'Is he ugly?'

'No, he's gorgeous.'

'We'll see.'

'Oh we definitely will.'

'Well,' Candy said with a evil grin. 'If he's that gorgeous I'll have to get you to set up a date between us because if he is up to my standards he obviously won't be with you.'

Sam wanted to deny it, but they weren't together.

'I won't you stupid twat, like I'd set him up with a whore like you.'

'You don't have a choice!'

'Yes I do.'

'No,' she examined her nails. 'Because Gran might find some money missing around the house.'

'You're going to steal her money,' Sam asked din horror.

Candy flashed a wicked smile.

'No, you are.'

'I'll tell her it was you.'

'And who's she going to believe? Her perfect little niece or the Grandchild she didn't even want.'

Ouch. Sam winced.

'Yep hurts to know the truth, Aunty wanted you aborted but your mum wouldn't allow it, or so my mum told me.'

'Your lying!'

'Believe what you like Sammy, but just remember don't you fucking dare double cross me! Or you will pay!'

Then she left. Sam felt really unhappy. Why did so many people dislike her? What had she done?

Life was a bitch and the whole world wanted to fuck hers up.

_A.N: Not the best chap I know guys, I'm sorry, but you know you have to deal iwth chapters like this in stories :( What did you think of Candy/ Catherine then? like, dislike, I'd really appreciate this because I want to know if she should stick around or not because I'm not sure..._

_So reviews, please... Thanks to the people that always review, you guys are awesome :) x_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Wake Up In A Dream

_A.N: Heey, thanks for the AWESOME reviews :) They make me smile!_

_Atrecia: I completely agree with you there :) And I don't let anyone steal my main characters love interests ;) I could definitely try and do that, that would be fun :)_

_Heather: Yeah they do need to go away and you might just see how he reacts to her... But dw there will be plenty of time for him to grow a hate for her ;) Yeah, that's a really good idea, I think I'll use that later on! :)_

_bluemoon: Yeah, we do :) Sam definitely will :L Thanks for the review :)_

_Londa27: You have no idea, how tempting that idea is ;) :)_

_Newshoes: Ahaa, I suppose I could squeeze him in somewhere in the next chap if you want :)_

_tomkat: Cauz I'm really mean ;) :)_

_Anonomous: Yeah, I thought that to, thanks for your input and I'm not sure she'll want to fuck off ;) :)_

_stargirl: All will be revealed through time, hehe and quite possibly this chapter :)_

_Nelson: I wondered if anyone would miss Alex.. I just didn't want to give everyone an Alex overdose and annoy them if you know what I mean? But I can definitely put more of him in if you want :)_

_Tess: Hello there :) This is a lovely long review, thankyouu :D Thankyouu so much :) And I agree thats why I made my characters swear :L I feel like it gets someones point across more and shows whne there angry... Yeah I wanted Sam to be strong and nothing like Bella.. She's supposed to beable to look out for herself because this isn't a story where the guy is always there when she's in trouble... Your the irst person who's said they like Catherine, but I have to say I kind of like her too in a your my favourite bitchy character thing :) Ihink everyones scared of stalker guy ;) Yeah I know exactly what you mean.. With Sam she has a lot of different personalities, I don't want you to get confused and think I'm changing her personality.. She's tough and can look out for herself and protect herself and even though this is the real her, some of its an act to protect her. Sometimes her shy nature will catch up with her and come out but thats mostly around Cal becaus ehe brings out a string of emotions in her.. Shyness and anger mostly ;) So yeah, I hope that clears up Sam's strangeness even though you didn't ask for a lecture :L Thankyouu for the lovely feedback and continue to review :) Hugs, blackcatgurl :)_

_Chapter Twelve is now here ;) Enjoy... And don't forget to review :)_

Chapter Twelve

Sam heard the doorbell ring and smiled in excitement. Cal was at her house, well that was only a guess, it could be anybody she supposed but since he was twenty minutes late she guessed it was him. Unless he'd stood her up, she frowned at this new thought. He better not have, that would be really annoying. More annoying than Candy was. Thinking of Candy she realised that the insufferable brat expected her to just make Cal go on a date with her, but Sam was so not going to do that. She knew that Candy was fully capable of carrying out her threats or she seemed like she was but Sam wasn't ready to just give up Cal, yet. Who knew, things might change and she might find herself doing just that.

She through one more look at herself in her full length mirror and hoped she was presentable; she wasn't going to deny that she had a huge crush on Cal even though he sometimes annoyed the hell out of her, whether he felt the same way or not was another matter. But it didn't mean she couldn't try and get him to like her but if in the end he just wanted to be friends she knew that she would rather that than nothing to do with him at all. She had on a pair of denim skinny jeans that accentuated her long legs and a dark purple hoodie, on her shoes were purple ballet flats. She didn't know if he would want to go outside and the weather wasn't exactly pleasant. Since Sam was a fan of snugly hoodies she knew that her oversized jumper wasn't exactly flattering but she argued with herself that it was better to be practical than dress like an idiot and have him know exactly what she doing, this being trying to impress him. That would be mortifying. She licked her lips nervously and glanced at her hair that was still kind of damp and that she'd scrunched so that it was curly. Her face was mostly devoid of makeup with only eyeliner and mascara on to add to the allure of her large brown eyes and she knew that she looked fairly natural.

Somehow she didn't feel the need to pile on the makeup around him; she thought that because they'd argued so much in the short time they'd known each other that she'd become comfortable in his presence. Besides if he was only interested in friendship with her she knew that she'd be around him like this all the time, the thought was kind of comforting. When you were good friends with someone they shared things and she liked the fact that he would confide in her. But then her smile faded as she realised that he could use her as a girl insider for advice with his girlfriend. Uggh, what if his girlfriend was someone like Mandy? She would definitely prefer to be the girlfriend than the best friend as she was pretty sure she'd only be a 'friend.' How depressing. She slicked some gloss over her lips and then raced downstairs when she realised that she should have gone down there to open the door agers ago. What she saw did not make her happy. Candy was stood at the door talking and giggling with Cal in what she supposed was a sexy manner. She was flicking her red plaits one minute and then wrapping them round her hands the next.

What the fuck was she doing with Cal?

'So, your eighteen, right,' Candy giggled in a completely annoying way, whilst batting her eyelashes.

Cal smiled back at her and nodded. Traitor.

'Yeah, that's right, I go to Thorns High.'

'Really,' Candy grinned. 'I'm seventeen, I should be going to college or some sixth form school but some things aren't worthwhile.'

She examined her nails.

'I didn't think you went to Thorns, I've never seen you there before and besides you look older than seventeen...'

Sam felt her hands curl into fists, she was pissed. So Cal thought she looked older just because she dressed in mini shorts and cut off tops. That was seriously insulting.

'Loads of boys say that,' Candy preened.

Oh c'mon did she not realise how much of a slag she was acting, unless Cal liked experienced girls? Sam felt her heart constrict painfully, if he did then she had no chance.

'Did you just move here?'

'Uh huh.'

Sam watched with barely contained anger as Candy leant her head back against the door and thrust her chest out. Cal's gaze flickered to Sam for the first time since Sam had been observing them.

'But I might just enrol at Thorns High if your going to be there,' Candy purred.

'Don't even think about,' Sam hissed. 'I go to that school and I don't want to see your ugly fucking face every time I turn a corner and I don't want to be known as the relative of a slag!'

'Oh honey, do you really think that I want to be known as the relative of some frigid little virgin?'

Sam was too pissed off to be embarrassed that Cal had just heard that. Her face flushed slightly out of anger and a little bit of embarrassment, okay maybe she was a little bit embarrassed, but who wouldn't be?

'Excuse Candy cane but when the boys are telling each other about the easy little slut they just shagged and the girls are talking about how much of a hoe she is, you'll wish you were me. As I think you'll find that the boys will get tired of a whore like you and find a girl who holds out a lot more interesting because boys love a challenge and the chase. And seriously,' Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'No one knows just what they might catch off of you!'

Candy hissed in anger and raised her hand to slap her but Sam stepped back smartly.

'You're so going to regret that.'

Then a malicious smile formed over her face and she turned her head to Cal whilst still talking to Sam.

'By the way I can see that you've got a lot of admirers haven't you, when that boy who was coming over isn't even here,' she laughed.

What an idiot.

'Sure about that,' Sam asked eyeing Cal.

'Well, obviously, any boy who talks to you would have to be an ugly little shit and I don't see any of those around here.'

She addressed her next words to Cal.

'What exactly are you doing here?'

'I'm here to see Sam...'

'Your what,' Candy spluttered.

'Here to see Sam,' Cal said slowly as if talking to a child.

'Yes I heard you the first time,' she snapped.

'Then why'd you ask again?'

'Because, because you can't be here to see her. What could you possibly want with her?'

Cal simply raised his eyebrows. Sam walked over and went up on tiptoes to wrap her arms around Cal's neck.

'Play along,' she whispered in his ear.

Then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, luckily he caught her, unluckily she'd forgotten that he'd have to hold her ass to keep her up.

'Sorry' she mouthed but he just smirked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

'Cal, I'm so glad your here, it was murder having to talk to that scum bag earlier.'

She kissed his cheek and tried not to get dizzy at the gorgeous scent of him.

'By the way you're late and I missed you loads!'

'Missed you too Sam,' he grinned. 'But I had things to do, you know I'd rather be with you...'

'I thought you were gonna stand me up?'

'No, you know I'd never do that to you.'

They were acting and by the look of confusion on Candy's face it was worth it.

'Wait, are you two dating?'

'Yes,' Sam laughed. 'Is it that obvious?'

Cal smiled affectionately at her before stroking her face. To do this he had to keep her up with one hand or arm now and that must have been hard. Sam felt her face flush and rolled her eyes at him.

'Oh,' Candy said suspiciously. 'Then why was he flirting with me?'

'I was just being friendly,' Cal said angrily. 'I'm sorry you misread things but since you're related to Sam I thought I should be nice.'

Candy blushed intensely.

'Just as you should, Cal.'

She turned her head and glared at Candy.

'I also know to keep him away from whorish sluts with leather shorts and cut off tops. They can't be trusted.'

Candy was speechless.

'Baby, you know I don't want anyone but you,' he purred, whilst stroking her hair.

Okay, this was getting a little bit intimate, he was a bloody good actor, she'd give him that, and it was almost like he wanted to be close to her. Then again she'd asked for him to pretend for her sake and now she wished she hadn't, it was getting embarrassing.

'Mmm, I know,' she said winking. 'But you never know.'

She really wanted to touch his hair, she could claim she was acting since he had no problem touching hers, but she held herself back. She didn't know why but she did.

'Sam, can I speak to you?' Candy asked, seeming irritated.

'No,' Sam murmured, gazing into Cal's eyes pretending to be entranced by them.

She was acting...of course.

'We're gonna go upstairs.'

She blushed harder as soon as those words left her mouth.

'I mean, uh'-

'Chill babe,' Cal smirked. 'I know exactly what you mean, so can we not waste any more time down here and go upstairs. I mean PDA isn't really something anyone likes to see.'

He looked pointedly at Candy.

'What is going on here?' Delia, grandma, shouted.

Sam looked up the stairs and saw her standing there blazing mad. Oh fuck.

'You can put down now Cal,' Sam hissed.

'What if I don't want to,' Cal smirked, ignoring the angry woman at the top of the stairs.

'Cal!'

'Put her down now young man!' Delia cried whilst Candy watched in amusement.

Sighing Cal slowly let Sam fall but put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Why did that feel so right? Sam wondered.

'Who are you?' She said more calmly.

'I'm Cal,' Cal said simply.

'Sam's boyfriend,' Candy muttered.

'You have a partner?' Delia asked, her eyes flicking to Sam.

Sam didn't answer, her gran obviously wasn't done.

'But you only just started school yesterday!'

'And you call me a slag,' Candy hissed.

'Jealousies not good, Candy cane,' Sam grinned.

'Sam! How dare you call Catherine a slag,' she grimaced as she said the word, 'when you indeed are acting no better than a hooker.'

'Don't talk to her like that,' Cal said deadly serious, anger bubbling beneath his composed facade.

'Cal it's okay,' Sam said nervously.

'No, it's not okay, how dare she talk to you like that, you are nothing like a hooker!'

Sam gave him a small smile.

'I am her Grandmother, I will speak to her however I please!'

'Why don't you treat her with a bit of respect! She's done nothing wrong and we were pretending to be dating to get on her nerves!'

He jerked his thumb towards Candy, who began to smile evilly.

'I knew you couldn't get a guy like him, you're pathetic,' Candy laughed.

Sam didn't say a word.

'She's not pathetic,' Cal shouted making every one flinch. 'Just because she's not my girlfriend doesn't mean she's not my very good friend who I happen to like a lot!'

He turned on Delia.

'And I don't see you defending Sam they way you defended Candy, how biased are you exactly? You don't realise exactly what an amazing girl you have here. She's smart; she's brave, stubborn and a tiny bit annoying.' Sam glared at him but he smiled softly at her. 'She's one of the most naturally beautiful girls I have ever seen and completely amazing.'

Nobody said a word and Sam herself was speechless.

'Thank you,' she mouthed.

'What are friends for,' he whispered.

Friends.

'We're going upstairs to my room and this is my house too so don't even think about telling him to leave.'

Delia muttered something about getting a drink and started pulling Candy with her.

'We'll talk about this later, Sam,' Candy smiled.

Sam didn't reply.

'Talk about what?' Cal asked as they walked up the stairs.

'I don't know,' Sam lied.

Candy wanted to talk about getting a date with Cal, she'd hoped that pretending to be his girlfriend would stop that but no that had been ruined. Cal looked at her suspiciously but let it go. She opened the door to her room and collapsed on the bed.

'What's on the window,' he asked quietly.

Sam looked up and nearly screamed to see a little gold envelope there.

'That wasn't there when I left my room,' she whispered walking towards her now open window.

She could have sworn she'd kept that shut. She opened the envelope and pulled out another picture of herself. She was in Vixen's living room stood in the middle, holding the red dress in her arms. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were wide with panic and fear. Her hair was messed up. She turned it over and saw another little note.

_I can't wait until we can finally meet, my beautiful fiancé, our first night together will be all about you because having you in my arms will be gift enough._

It would be somewhat sweet if it wasn't so sick. Sam paled and whispered,

'but I'm not your fiancé!'

'What does it say,' Cal asked.

Wordlessly Sam handed him the photo. She heard him draw in a breath.

'I don't want to be with him,' Sam said dazed.

'I won't let him have you Sammy, ever,' Cal said in a hard voice, enveloping her in a hug.

Maybe he didn't have those feelings for her, but he still cared and at the minute that was enough. She nodded.

'I know you won't.'

She could have easily stayed in his arms but she knew that she had to be strong.

'Now let's stop moping around and put some music on.'

'Seriously,' he asked staring at her.

'Yep, this piece of shit can go burn.'

She ripped it up and dropped it in the bin.

'I don't have a fire in here so the bin will do.'

'You know I love you, right Sam?' He grinned.

Yes, just not in the way I want you to, she thought sadly.

'Your the only girl I know that could rip up a stalkers note and want to put some music on.'

'Hey, I went all melodramatic yesterday; I won't let it happen again.'

She walked over to her iPod that was in it's dock and randomly picked an album by Evanescence.

'Thanks for yelling at my Grandma,' Sam smiled.

'Your welcome, no offence but she's a bitch.'

'I know and thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend.'

'I didn't mind,' he winked.

'I didn't think you would.'

'Why did you tell me to do that again?'

'To annoy Candy, she likes you.'

'Of course she does,' he said arrogantly.

Sam smacked his arm.

'Bighead.'

'Big eyes.'

He smirked before saying,

'fish have big eyes.'

'Are you saying I look like a fish?'

'If the scale fits.'

'Oh ha ha, that's almost as insulting as the dog one.'

'You look like a dog to,' he added helpfully.

'A dog and a fish, that works,' Sam said sarcastically.

'Never heard of a dog fish?'

'Just shut up,' she said shaking her head at his stupid-ness.

'Does this mean I win?'

'No,' Sam said firmly. 'It means I surrender.'

'I win then,' he said stubbornly.

'No, me giving up is different to you winning fair and square.'

'That was fair and square,' he pouted. 'You couldn't think of anything to top my amazing wit.'

'Whatever, I'm bored, game over.'

'Sore loser.'

'I'm not!'

'Yes you are!'

'Asshole.'

'Goldilocks.'

'Three bears.'

'What?' He laughed.

'Yeah, I know that doesn't make sense, it was the best I could do,' she admitted.

'That's pathetic.'

'Donkey,' she hissed her anger flaring.

'At least that way girls can ride me.'

'Eeew!' Sam hissed, whacking him. 'Too much information, you creep.'

'As a fish,' he continued. 'You can only blow bubbles at boys, sorry, fishes, you like.'

'You are a man whore.'

'You've already told me that.'

'I'm telling you again! Man whore, man whore, man whore,' she sang.

'Rodeo clown!'

They both burst out laughing.

'What the fuck,' Sam gasped between laughter fits.

'Hey, I got it from you.'

'Well, actually I never said it, so technically you got it from Mandy.'

'Whatever.'

'Do you surrender?'

'Not on my life.'

'But you lost!'

Now she was pouting. He grinned at her.

'I could never lose to a girl.'

'Sexist bastard.'

Then before he knew what was happening she had leaped at him and knocked him on the bed. She straddled him and smacked his chest.

'Admit you lost.'

'No.'

She whacked him again.

'Wave your white flag.'

'Never,' he grinned.

Sam wasn't actually thinking about the fact that she was on top of Cal, major hottie, because if she did think about it then she'd climb off him in embarrassment. Sam smacked him round the face.

'Admit it!'

'Now we're done playing nice,' he said evilly.

He then rolled over so that he was on top of her. He pinned her wrists to the bed and as Sam looked up into his blue eyes, she realised that she was in fact on a bed with Cal and underneath Cal, now she was embarrassed.

'Uh, Cal, you might want to get off,' she said blushing.

'Oh, don't like it when you haven't got the advantage?'

'No, I don't.'

'Too bad.'

'Well,' she smirked. 'At least you can't slap me.'

'I can't?'

'You wouldn't.'

He just grinned at her. She pushed against his chest but he wouldn't budge.

'Get off,' she whined.

'Sounding more like a dog every second.'

'Shut up and move.'

'What if I don't want to?'

'You need to stop saying th'-

She was cut off my the door opening to reveal Candy.

'I thought I heard arguing,' she said sweetly and then surprise appeared on her face as she registered the position Cal and Sam were in.

It did look pretty incriminating.

'Get out,' Cal and Sam snarled in unison.

'What's this,' Candy asked.

'It's not what it looks like,' Sam said quickly.

'Isn't it?' Cal grinned.

Sam smacked him as well as she could.

'I thought you two weren't dating,' Candy said.

'We're not,' Sam said as Cal said,

'We lied.'

'Stop it Cal, we're not Candy.'

'Well you look pretty close to me...'

'We're good friends.'

'Right, friends with benefits.'

'Eeew, no!' Sam cried whilst Cal started laughing. 'Cal, move.'

When he didn't move she shoved again and he was easier to move while he was laughing, unfortunately he pushed her back and she fell off of the bed. She glared at him and stalked over to the door.

'We're friends, not friends with benefits, we're not dating, we're just close friends having fun and you really need to mind your own business.'

Then she slammed that door in someone's face for the second time since she'd lived there.

_A.N: Okay so Cal's been in basically every chap now, do you guys mind this? I know that Cal and Sam have gotten really comfortable around eachother and close really quick but that's because they have a kind of connection..._

_Did anybody mind that Cal and Sam were getting really touchy feely in that chap? I hope not... If you do, please say, I can take it :L :)_

_So.. reviews... please ! :) _

_Hugs and Kisses :)_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: More Than A Whisper

_A.N: I meant to upload this chapter last night but it kept goign to a black screen and wouldn't upload... :/ _

_It confused me and annoyed me but at least it's here now :)_

_tomkat: thankyouu and I hope no one minds :L I'm glad you find it funny and besides that just means you have a good sense of humour ;)_

_stargirl: Thankyouu, thankyouu, thankyouuu :) and thankyouu for your support :)_

_Londa27: Thankyyou and yeah probably :L Don't have a pool of sharks anywhere nearby :( ;)_

_bluemmon: Yeah I know, I write something and then it continues form there with things I didn't even plan :L Are you and your sister twins? I have a twin ;) And yeah, I'd say Cal and Sam are like soulmates but not twins because that would be seriously wrong... ;) :L :)_

_nelson: Thats good :) Okay so I'm glad you liked it, the Candy thing and the touchy feely stuff ;) They will be getting together soon, I can tell you that but just not now, I have a few more things I need to happen first... I have the moment they do get together planned hehe and it's in a few more chappies... I can tell you we will be seeing the stalker again soon... and you can have more Alex ;) People seem to like the conflict :) Hopefully he'll be next chap all conflicty with Sam but if not he's definitely in the one after.. :)_

_Atrecia: Cal can't help but speak the truth ;) Yeah, I know, I don't like her either :/ They will in time, Karma has a way of coming around :L I'm pleased about that because I haven't wanted Cal to disappoint you since you were so looking forward to meeting him right in the beginning... :)_

_Heather: It's good that you found it funny :) Cal's not afraid to say what he thinks and since he's a vampire why should he be? :) Yeah your right, he probably did ;) But I'm not saying anything... ;) Yeah I thought so too and nobody seems to mind they were getting touchy feely haha :L I was worried for nothing... :) He probably will be because people seem to like him and I just can't keep him out of the chaps :) Now peopel want more Alex... :) Sam will et to meet her fiancee soon although probably not in a way you'd expect :)_

_Anonomous: Thankyou, A lot of people seem to like Cal's humour and yep Candy is, I seem to have alot of bitches :L Grandma, Mandy, Alex and now Candy, oh and Rowan ;)_

_Dani: I will :) _

_JustinLovesTeremarie: Did you read all twelve chapters in one time ! :O Cos thats quite a lot to read :L I'm glad you liked it :) I agree with Alex being a bitch and eveyr story needing one :) Yep, there will be lots more chapters and here's the new one :)_

_- :)_

Chapter Thirteen

'Well, that wasn't too embarrassing,' Sam said leaning against the door.

She watched a Cal lounged across her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

'I don't know,' he mused. 'It could have been worse...'

'How could it have been worse?'

'If we were lying across the bed together naked,' he suggested helpfully.

'Oh,' Sam murmured blushing, 'but that wouldn't happen...'

'You never know, it might,' he said turning to look at her and winking.

'Uh.'

Sam blushed even redder making Cal start laughing. As always someone laughing at her made her frustrated.

'Hey,' Sam snapped. 'Who said I would want to be in a bed with you?'

'Wait a second,' Cal said sitting up.

He looked over towards the door and then marched over to it. Sam stepped smartly out of the way as he flung open the door to reveal Candy standing there.

'Go away now!' Cal snarled.

Sam had to admit he did sound pretty scary, but since that anger was directed at Candy and not her she didn't really give a damn. Candy's eyes widened significantly and then she turned and practically ran down the corridor.

'There,' Cal said smugly, shutting the door. 'That got rid of her. Now where were we?'

'Um,' Sam said struggling to regain her earlier anger. 'I was saying how I wouldn't want to be in a bed with you...'

'Oh right,' he smirked. 'Well, what makes you think I would want to be in a bed with you?'

'Uh, because I'm obviously so hot,' she joked.

'Now who's being bigheaded?'

'Point taken, man whore.'

'Ergh,' he groaned. 'Not that again!'

'All right, all right,' Sam laughed. 'Very dignified young man with a PhD in Chastity.'

'I wouldn't go that far,' he grumbled.

'Hey, it's all or nothing with you Cal, your an extremist.'

'Yeah, well if I'm a whore, you're a nun!'

'I'll say the same thing to you as I did to Candy...'

'What that boys like a challenge more,' he mocked.

'Don't be horrible that's true, and no that's not what I meant. I meant the fact that you've probably got a whole load of diseases now.'

Ha!

'Ouch,' he said offended.

'Oh c'mon Cal, I was only joking.'

He ignored her.

'Cal!'

Ignored.

'Cal,' she screamed. 'Do you want me to jump on you again?'

'No. You might get some nasty disease.'

'Cal whatever your second name is,' she said sternly. 'Lighten up!'

'What if I don't want to,' he pouted.

'Oh my God, there it is again. 'What if I don't want to,'' she mimicked.

'Shut up.'

'No way, Mr Grump.'

'Shut up Sam!'

'Make me!'

'Okay.'

Then he moved lightning quick and flung her over his shoulder.

'Cal, put me down!'

'What if I don't want to,' they both said together.

'Hey! That's my line,' Cal complained.

'Oh spare me the melodramatics.'

'That's big talk for someone under my control,' he said as he walked towards the window.

He opened it and leaned her head towards it.

'Cal, you wouldn't,' she shrieked as her head neared the window. 'No, no!'

She clung onto his top as her head went out the window.

'This isn't funny.'

He laughed and moved away from the window.

'I hate you,' she hissed.

'Same old record,' he said bored.

'I mean it this time,' Sam insisted.

'Yeah right.'

Sam didn't like being carried so she stuck her hand on his head and pulled herself up, so she could see. His hair was really soft.

'Put me down.'

'Okay then,' and he dropped her on the carpet.

'Ow,' Sam moaned.

'Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt your ass?'

'Just a little bit.'

'What was that noise up there,' they heard Delia shout up the stairs.

'Nothing Gran, Cal fell over!' Sam said standing up.

Then they both started laughing.

'So,' Sam said, once she had managed to control the giggles she'd had. 'What do you want to do now?'

'We can do anything?'

'Anything,' she said stupidly.

'Well,' his eyes scanned her body. 'We could'-

'Anything within reason,' Sam said quickly.

'Your so boring,' he sighed.

'And your a pervert.'

'What happened to man whore?'

'Did you really want to be called that again?'

'I didn't mind until you added the STI part.'

Oh Cal, I'm sorry about that okay. I don't really think you have STI's.'

'So you don't think I'm a man whore?'

'No, I do, I just think that you are smart enough to protect yourself from those hideous infections, because I don't see any girl wanting to get near you otherwise.'

'You caught me out.'

'I catch everybody out.'

Sam stared at him expectantly.

'What?'

'Don't you have something to say to me?'

'No,' he smirked.

'Cal...'

'Fine, I'm sorry for calling you a nun...'

'That's okay,' she beamed. 'Besides nuns aren't that bad.'

'Aren't they,' he muttered.

'Cal,' Sam warned.

'Okay, okay, our opinions differ lets not fight about it.'

'We fight about a lot of things,' she commented.

'Yeah, but that's mostly your fault.'

'Is not!'

'Is to!'

'Is not!'

'You're such a child!'

'You are too!'

'See what I mean?'

'Shut up!'

'Childish!'

'Okay, okay, have you got any un perverted things you want to do?'

'I never said what I wanted to was perverted.'

'Your eyes said it all.'

'They always do,' he sighed.

'There windows to the soul...'

'Yeah, yeah.'

'Make up your mind, we can't just stand here, we'll get in another argument.'

'Well, we don't have to just stand here...'

He motioned towards the bed.

'No perverted thoughts,' she hissed.

'What,' he asked innocently. 'I thought we could take a nap?'

'You are a an idiot,' she laughed.

'Well, no one's told me that before...'

'Oh really?'

'No, everyone's scared of me,' he smirked.

'Why? You're not very intimidating...'

'Say's you who I nearly chucked out of a window.'

'You wouldn't have done it.'

'I don't know, I was feeling tempted.'

'Really?'

'Nope, but you didn't seem sure I wouldn't have chucked you out of a window then.'

'Point taken,' Sam grumbled. 'Now what do you want to do?'

'I don't know.'

'Well make up your fucking mind!'

'I'm the guest,' he said crossing his arms. 'You can entertain me.'

'Okay,' Sam said mischievously. 'I've always wanted to play hairdresser.'

She eyed his soft looking black hair.

'Oh have you now,' he grinned, running a hand through his gorgeous black hair.

'Yeah, except my friends never let me practice on them, so I thought...'

'You could practice on mine,' he supplied.

'Exactly,' she beamed.

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because you will ruin it!'

'No I won't! Can't I just cut it? A teeny little bit?'

'Nope.'

'Wash it,' she begged.

'You'll get my clothes wet,' he said flatly but his eyes were twinkling.

He was enjoying this.

'Well you could always take them off...'

She did not just say that. But she did, her eyes widened as she processed this.

'You did not just say that,' Cal laughed.

'But I did,' she admitted.

'Oh, miss nun, I'm turning you into a whore like me...'

'You're a bad influence.'

A pause.

'I'm not a whore!'

'Not yet...'

'Never,' she swore passionately. 'I will never swoop down to your level.'

'Oh what bad luck for the boys at our school.'

'Eeew,' Sam said, wrinkling her nose. 'Now stop changing the subject, can I dye your hair?'

She knew the answer.

'Definitely not,' he exclaimed, horrified.

'Ergh, what can I do?'

'You can brush my hair.'

'But that's boring!'

'Fine,' he said smugly, 'don't brush it then...'

The thing was she didn't really care that much about hair dressing; she just wanted to touch his hair!

'Okay, fine, I accept.'

'Don't feel forced or anything.'

'I have one condition,' he added.

'And what would that be?'

'I get to brush yours next...'

'Deal,' Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Sam grabbed her brush and sat on the bed, motioning for him to sit in front of her.

'Your not one of those girls that leaves their hair in their brush are you,' he asked, eyeing her warily.

'No, there you go,' she said holding the brush up to him.

He nodded and sat down with his knee's up.

'I hate sitting on the floor,' he muttered.

'Stop whining,' she said hitting him lightly on the head with her brush.

'Ow!'

'Baby.'

Then she began to brush his hair, his hair wasn't long but it was thick and so there was actually hair to brush. After a while she replaced her brush with her hand and began to comb her fingers through it. Then she messed his hair up.

'Hey,' he complained.

'Just when you thought it was going well,' she said wickedly. 'Do you know your hairs really soft and silky, I mean really soft it's'-

Oh dear, she didn't say that either.

'Go on,' he said turning around and flashing her a smile.

'I'm done,' she said, embarrassed.

'I thought you might be,' he laughed. 'My turn.'

'Your just dying to brush my lovely golden hair aren't you,' she smiled.

'More than you'll ever know.'

They switched places and Sam leaned back against Cal's legs. They were friends, it shouldn't feel awkward him brushing her hair, yet it did, because she wanted to be more than friends. She found the only time she was entirely comfortable with him was when she angry. Now that was messed up.

'Do you like having your hair brushed,' he asked.

'Yep, I love it, it's so much better than brushing your own hair.'

'Right...'

'Do you want to go outside,' Sam questioned abruptly.

'I don't know.'

He paused for a second.

'Do you?'

'Yeah, I thought we could go to those woods.'

'Don't ever go in those woods alone, Sam,' he was serious.

'I won't, why?'

'They could be dangerous...'

'I know,' Sam smiled reassuringly. 'I won't but right now I have you with me.'

'Yeah you do.'

Sam stood up and together they walked out of her room. Sam turned her head to make sure Cal was following her and bumped straight into her Granddad.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Sam said apologetically.

'No, its fine,' he laughed.

Then his eyes zeroed in on Cal.

'Who's this young man Sam?'

He gave her a wink.

'Oh, that's Cal.'

'You're boyfriend?'

'No, everybody always assumes that,' Sam complained.

'I try to tell her that I am her boyfriend sir,' Cal grinned. 'But she just won't listen.'

'You keep working on it, you'll find the best girls are the ways that run away.'

'I know,' Cal laughed, nudging Sam.

'Shut up,' Sam hissed.

'Aw, don't be like that Sammy.'

'Granddad,' she said ignoring Cal. 'I never see you around the house...'

'I'm always down there,' he pointed down the corridor. 'You have no reason to go down there which is why you don't see me.'

'Oh, why do you go down there?'

'Got to keep away from the old witch some how!'

'Granddad,' Sam exclaimed, whilst Cal couldn't contain his laughter.

Sam shot him a disapproving look.

'Oh hush you,' her Granddad snorted. 'Delia's a fine woman but I can't stand the way she fusses over Candy, any one can see that she's a money grabber.'

'You don't like her either?'

'Absolutely not, she's a poisonous as they come!'

'Try telling Grandma that...'

'I did, a couple of days, she gave me a headache, the likes of which I've never experienced before or ever want to again, which is why I'm currently keeping out of her way...'

'That's why you're down there?

'Why else?'

He shook his head sadly.

'One day Delia's going to realise exactly what that girl is and when she does I'll be there for her. Until then I'll bide my time.'

'Oh Granddad...'

'Run along now children, go off on your adventure.'

'More like a nightmare,' Cal grinned. 'Sam brings trouble wherever she goes.'

'As is the way with the Frost woman,' her Granddad sighed.

'You mean mother,' Sam said stiffly.

'That I do, she was a trouble magnet as well.'

'I bet, she's always bringing some bloke home, it's disgusting. The men are disgusting and nearly always steal something off of us!'

'Your mother will be your mother, regardless of what anyone tells her.'

'Yeah, yeah, Granddad, see you later.'

Then she ran down the stairs, followed by Cal. She didn't want to stay and listen to him defend her mother again. He may have known her mother once but he most definitely didn't know the girl she'd become. She was a slag, partying every night with a different man every night. Sam mostly stayed over a friend's house, she couldn't face the empty house, couldn't face the noise when her mother came back. The drunk shouting, the laughing, the stumbling, the shattering as things broke as she knocked them in her drunken stupor, the crying the next day when she realised yet another valuable item had been stolen and she to spend their money to go and replace it. But Sam couldn't help it; she still worried about her...

'What's wrong Sam,' Cal asked coming to a stop beside her.

They were outside and the wind was cold blowing gently, yet Sam felt frozen now. Her mother, was she dead or something by now? She didn't know why the thought left an unpleasant ache in her heart. It shouldn't have, she'd never really cared about her mother, or had the feelings been there all along unnoticed?

'My mother,' Sam said shortly.

Mother felt less intimate, more informal than mum.

'Why does she party Sam?'

'I don't know.'

'Sam, I know we don't really know each other that well but you can talk to me, if you want to.'

Sam nodded and they continued to walk in silence. But then Sam broke it.

'It's just I feel like I should hate her but I don't. ..'

'She's your mum,' Cal said softly.

'That's just the thing though, she's not! Mothers are there to cook your tea for you when you get home, to ask you how your day was, to be there to talk to when you have a problem, to chat to. I can't even talk to her. She's supposed to be your best friend that you trust above all others, I'm supposed to be able to trust her!'

'But you don't,' it wasn't a question but a statement.

'How can I?' She laughed bitterly. 'It's so messed up that I don't even know my own mother. I should do, yet I don't.'

Sam felt the tears gather in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She wouldn't cry for her, she wouldn't.

'I listen to my friends tell me about where their going on holiday, about the great time they had shopping with their mums, how they've been promised some exciting present for their birthday. I'll be lucky to get a card for mine and she sometimes forgets that.'

'Oh Sam,' he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

'Don't pity me Cal, I've accepted that, that's just the way it is, but everybody seems to make allowances for her. Granddad, mums friends, even my friends. She's probably going through a rough patch Sam, she'll be back to normal soon Sam... On and on, excuse after excuse for her, but she doesn't deserve it. Because what is normal? Her normal is partying, so to go back to normal would be exactly the same, do you understand?'

Sam pulled back and saw him nod, his eyes sad. She began to walk again briskly.

'Another thing, how long exactly is this 'rough patch' lasting, hmm? Eight years, it's been lasting. I've been cooking my tea myself for eight years, getting myself to school, waking myself up, making breakfast, cleaning the house so that we don't live in a pigsty! I do everything and she doesn't even care!'

'I'm sorry Sam...'

Sam turned around and the tears were actually falling now.

'It doesn't matter if you're sorry though Cal does it? She should be sorry; she should suffer the way I have! Do you know how it feels to be told through a note that you have to leave your home, she didn't even say goodbye!'

Sam hung her head, her anger disappearing.

'She didn't even say goodbye...'

Cal didn't say a thing.

'And the sickest thing of all is that after all she's done, I still love her. I still get this horrible feeling whenever I feel that she might be hurt and it makes me sick!'

'Sam...'

I'm sorry Cal, you didn't ask for all this to be brought on you...'

'Actually I did,' he smiled. 'I said you could talk to me.'

'Oh yeah, which means you completely asked for that speech.'

'There's the Sam I know and love.'

'She never left,' Sam grinned, breathing deeply.

She felt so much better, now that she'd gotten that burden off of her chest.

'Are you sure?'

'Positive.'

'No more tears,' Cal asked gently, wiping the few that were left away with his thumb.

'No more tears.'

Then they started walking again. They made jokes with each other and teased each other like they did so well for about twenty minutes where upon Sam was back to her normal self. And then things got confusing. Sam wasn't looking where she was going and tripped and fell. Cal burst out laughing, as he did a lot but Sam felt a pain in her hand. She stood up and looked at it and saw blood coming from a cut, it wasn't massive or anything but there was quite a bit of blood.

'Oh fuck,' she hissed. 'Look at my hand Cal, it's not funny.'

But by then he wasn't laughing, his eyes were locked on her hand.

'Cal? What's wrong,' she asked.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. He looked like he wasn't breathing.

'Nothing Sam...'

'Don't you like blood?'

'Not particularly,' he said smiling slightly.

'Well, you know the best way to get over something...'

'Don't Sam.'

'Oh c'mon,' she laughed waving her palm in front of his face. 'Open your eyes, it's not that bad.'

'I said don't,' he snapped.

Sam stepped back, shocked. He opened his eyes and stared at her and he looked really angry. Then he crossed the road and walked off.

'Where are you going,' she called, baffled.

'For a walk.'

'Can I come with you?'

'No.'

Ouch.

'Look I'm sorry Cal but your overreacting.'

'You don't know anything,' he said turning around.

'I thought we were going in the woods,' she said half heartedly.

'There's been a change of plan.'

Then he carried on walking. Her heart feeling heavy, she began the walk home which she knew would seem a lot longer without Cal. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings or annoy him or whatever; he'd never minded when she did things like that before.

Something was definitely off with him, Sam decided. And she was going to find out what it was.

_A.N: I added the Granddad part for the person who said thye wanted more of him ;) Hope you enjoyed.. _

_Yeah, Sam was quite emotional but because of her connection with Cal she was able to talk to him about it :)_

_All of you probably know why Cal got pissed, it's a no brainer really ;) So... Reviews please? :)_


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Frozen Fear

_A.N: Hey guys this is the longest chapter I've ever written, it's 7,512. I beat my record of 5,000 and something. Usually I write between the 3,000 and 4,000's, so I'm physched. On word it was like 13 pages and it took agers... so I hope you guyes like this chappy :)_

_bluemoon: Yeah Cal does need to lighten up but he's afraid of hurting her... :/ :O) I'm an identical twin too actually :) I know exactly what you mean :)_

_Atrecia: Eeww... is that the STI'S? :L About what, Candy? :) Well, that's something you'll have to wait and see ;) There's no storywithout mystery :) hehe :)_

_tomkat: Aw, do you? :) Yeh I know but ya know hehe ;) Thankyouu :)_

_stargirl: Thankyouu, I'm glad :) Well, I guess your going to see :) _

_newshoes: Your perfectly welcome :D Thats good :) Enoy the chappy :)_

_Justin: Whoa, that must have taken a while ;) That's a really nice thing to say and make sme feel really good about my story :) Man whore is kind of like Sam's word for Cal :) Thankyouuu :)_

_Londa27: Oh really? Thankyouuu :) And why's that? Oh yeah, I know, it was kind of expected, silly Sam, that could have ended up so differently... :)_

_nelson: I'm pleased you liked it :) Yeah, I know, they should come up with some evil plan, I might be able to fit that in :) I agree Cal is very adorable, but I would say that ;) Yeh he is perverted but in a kind of none creep way if you get me? Yeah they really do but I'm just a bitch, hehe :) I want him all to myself :)_

_Heather: Everybody loves Grandad ;) Yep, Cal and Sam are pretty much perfect for eachother :D Yeh, you were supposed to but I couldn't let Cal bite Sam... yet ;) Hmmm... I wonder ;) You might just find out in the next chap :) Since this one was getting way to long. :)_

_Dpazur: Thankyou so much, a lot of people seem to be liking that one :) Yeh, I agree and that's wicked cauz here it is and I do update quite regularly if I do say so myself ;) :)_

_Okay, so thankyou for teh reviews and I don't expect you to read all this in one but if you do, that's great :) Thankyou, there mya be things you don't expect in this but good thing or bad thing, you tell me :/ Those of you who want to know, Alex is back in this one :) Enjoy.. :)_

Chapter Fourteen

'Vixen,' Sam called, crossing the field to go talk to her friend.

Upon reaching her, Sam pulled her into a hug.

'What's going on? How was the making up yesterday?'

Sam gave her a wink.

'It was good,' Vixen smiled wanly. 'He was really attentive towards me, said that it was all about me, do you know at one time he even'-

'Whoa,' Sam said holding up one hand. 'Hold your horses girl, I don't need to know the details.'

'Didn't think you would,' Vixen laughed giving a very unladylike snort.

'So why'd you start to tell me then?'

'I wanted to see your reaction.'

'Nice,' Sam grumbled. 'You were treating me like an experiment.'

'Experiments help determine the science of things, I was simply determining the science of you.'

'Okay... Where is Ali?'

'He's coming along later. Said he had the dentist or something,' Vixen muttered. 'Well, I'll say that he has perfect teeth and no need of a dentist. But he'll be here later and'-

Vixen scrunched her face up and rubbed her forehead.

'What's wrong,' Sam asked alarmed.

'Just these headaches I get sometimes,' Vixen said, letting her arm fall.

'Are they very painful?'

'Extremely,' Vixen said seriously.

'You should go see a doctor or something.'

'I have,' Vixen replied softly. 'They said that there was nothing wrong with me, that I was simply prone to strong headaches. Guess I'm unlucky.'

'Guess so,' Sam replied. 'Did you bring any painkillers?'

'No,' Vixen said wrinkling up her nose. 'It's all I need for the school to think I'm taking drugs or trying to overdose.'

'That's ridiculous,' Sam laughed. 'Anybody can see your not suicidal.'

'Who's not suicidal?' Summer asked, joining them.

'Vixen,' Sam replied.

'Well duh,' Summer laughed.

'Yeah,' Vixen added, 'but, Stacey Millard was caught popping pills in the toilets by a teacher and was expelled!'

'Whoa,' Sam muttered, 'pretty harsh.'

'Number one, Stacey was taking drugs not prescription pills and number two, she was suicidal and everybody knew it, so it doesn't count,' Summer said flatly

'Oh, so there was a reason behind the expulsion,' Sam said narrowing her eyes.

'I just don't want any trouble,' Vixen shrugged.

'Is this about your headaches Vix?' Summer asked worriedly.

'Yeah, I think there getting worse.'

'Oh dear, I don't know why you won't take any tablets Vix. You've always been funny like that...'

'Yeah, well, like I said I don't want any trouble at school, bro would flip a bitch.'

'But if you explain you're taking painkillers for your headaches then they wouldn't care, surely?' Sam pointed out.

'I don't know,' Vixen said thoughtfully. 'With all the killings and missing people around here loads of people have been going off the rails. A few have tried suicide but the school like to keep if off the radar, I don't know how they do it.'

'It's true,' Summer murmured.

'But the school are being extra careful now and are making sure that every ones on their best behaviour and doesn't slip up. With all the attention on the missing students from here,they don't need any extra attention because of some suicide missions.'

'But that's so unfair,' Sam exclaimed.

'Doesn't matter,' Vixen said sadly. 'The painkillers don't work anyway.'

'So you did try them?'

'Yeah, didn't do a thing...'

'Oh...'

The bell rang and Vixen put on her brightest smile.

'Don't worry about me guys; they normally go away in a couple of hours...'

'Hours,' Summer and Sam both shrieked in unison.

'Yes hours,' Vixen laughed. 'What is strange though is that I always get them after being around Ali.'

'Maybe he's so hot that he fries your brain?' Summer grinned.

'Maybe... But it's still strange.'

That is strange, Sam thought curiously and even stranger that he was Cal's friend who was also acting weird. What the hell was going on?

Unfortunately for Sam when she got to her first lesson she found she had Cal, Mandy, Roseanna and Rowan in it. That was absolutely great, she didn't mind History but now she'd changed her mind. She was kind of annoyed with Cal for ditching her for nothing and Mandy was a bitch! Roseanna, she didn't really know that well and Rowan was a pain. Mandy was sat next to Roseanna and behind them was Cal and Rowan. Since Sam had been late to class because of her prolonged talk with Vixen and Summer she found only a few seats left. There was an empty table at the back behind Cal's and she was not sitting there and there was a seat next a boy right at the front. From the looks of things he was a bit of a nerd, Sam wasn't being stereotypical or anything. He had glasses but not all nerds wore glasses, that was a stereotype but even if he wasn't a nerd he was obviously bullied. Two boys were sat behind him and they kept poking him in the back, he looked really uncomfortable and kind of sad. He wasn't bad looking or anything, Sam decided, he had floppy brown hair and green eyes, normally bullies picked on people that were scrawny and probably couldn't fight back but this boy looked kind of muscled, not Cal muscled but not scrawny. Whatever this school was weird. Sam looked over towards Cal's side of the room and found Mandy leaning back on his desk, presumably flirting with him. Sam didn't care. She locked eyes with him but broke the contact and went up to the bullied kid.

'Can I sit here,' she asked.

'Sure,' he said flustered and moving his bag off of the chair.

To say people were surprised when she sat there was an understatement. The whispers started as soon as she sat down and since the teacher was late, no one was particularly quiet about it either.

'Why's she sitting next to him?'

'He's a loser!'

'There's a seat right behind Cal, why didn't she sit there?'

'Doesn't she like hotties?'

He's a bloody nerd, bad choice for new girl!'

'She's like really pretty, what's she doing with that guy?'

And on and on they went. Finally Sam had had enough.

'Will you all just shut up,' she snapped, turning around. 'I'll sit wherever I fucking like, okay?'

There was silence.

'That's not the language I like to hear in my classroom,' a man said walking in.

This was the teacher then. Bald, glasses, suit, summed up in three words. Good looking if you like that kind of stuff.

'I presume you're the new student, Samantha Frost, and I will tell you that I will not accept language like that whilst you're in my class, understood?'

'Yes sir,' Sam muttered.

'I said, understood?' He said raising his voice.

'And I said yes sir,' she snapped.

He gave her a warning look before turning to address the class.

'Hello class, now today we're starting a project, we are going to work in groups of two to five, you may pick your groups now and I will tell you what project we are doing.'

Sam looked around and her eyes fell on Cal who was watching her. But she turned to the boy next to her, who looked miserable.

'Want to go in a group with us Corey,' the boy behind mocked.

'Yeah, you can do all the work for us nerd,' the second boy said.

'Actually no,' Sam put in. 'Since we are in a group.'

Corey looked over at her in surprise.

'Your going with Corey,' boy number one cried.

'You got a problem with that?'

'No, but I don't see why we can't go in a group together?'

'Because we are not going to do all the work for you and you guys are complete assholes who won't leave Corey alone.'

'Hey, we're just messing around, aren't we Corey?' Boy number two added.

Corey gave a mumbled 'yes.'

'Don't lie Corey! I saw them poking you. Look you don't have to lie to me, okay? We're friends.'

Corey nodded.

'Good, now lets find out what the project is.'

'Why would you want to be friends with him? When you could be friends with us? Rumour is your friends with Cal too...'

'Newt,' boy number two hissed.

'Well, 'Newt,' I like Corey. That's what friendships are usually based on! And I'm not friends with bullies!'

She looked over at Cal who was watching her and she scowled at him.

'And as for Cal, I can't say I've ever spoken to him in my life and nor do I want to!'

'Whoa,' Newt laughed. 'Don't like Cal?'

'Rumour is he can't take a joke!'

'Really,' boy number two mused. 'I heard he's really funny...'

'Only, when the jokes not on him!'

'And you know this how,' Newt asked.

Rumours,' she said, shrugging nonchalantly, 'just rumours.'

'So can we be in your group,' Newt whined again.

Sam looked at the teacher who was taking an unusually long time, most students were chatting now. She saw that he was busy on his laptop, oh God, what an awful teacher. Sam looked secondly at Cory who was listening quietly to the conversation. He shrugged when they locked eyes.

'Fine,' Sam shrugged. 'But, no making us do all the work and absolutely no being mean to Cory, in school or out of. Breaking these rules will result in immediate kicking out from our group. Understood?'

'Yes miss Sam,' boy number two grumbled.

'Great,' Sam said clapping her hands together. 'Welcome to the group boys. Sir, what's taking so long?'

The teacher looked up startled and frowned when he saw Sam staring at him.

'Remember your language young lady.'

What? She hadn't even done anything. She heard a few people laugh.

'Mind your own business,' she yelled, turning round.

When they shut up, Sam turned back around satisfied.

'She really is something,' Newt muttered to his friend.

'Yeah,' he agreed. 'Really fit too.'

'I can hear you,' Sam called back.

'So,' boy number two said.

She really had to find out his name.

'It's probably not the first time you've heard it and probably won't be the last.'

'Terry! Sam!' The teacher shouted, snapping his fingers.

'I was just replying to something said about me,' Sam said calmly.

'Sam your very loud aren't you,' her teacher murmured.

'People should mind there own business then.'

'Sam, this can't go on,' the teacher sighed.

'What are you talking about, it's only been one lesson and that's because of the nosy little buggers in this class.'

'Sam, do you want to go to the head masters office?'

'Well obviously not,' she hadn't met the headmaster and she didn't want to.

She was so angry that day, why? Obviously being close to Cal had made her mood turn sour.

'Sam! Do you want to miss out on this project?'

'Well, what exactly is this project?'

'Sam...'

'Stop saying my name!'

'Listen to what I'm telling you then,' he said deadly serious. 'Stop being a distraction.'

'Okay,' she murmured.

'Okay, so class the project we will be focusing on is myths throughout the ages. Like Greek myths or Roman myths, I will even permit you to write something about the Gods. As long as it's something that goes back through history it's fine. Write about things that have been said, I'm expecting some really good stuff and this will be presented. Spend the rest of class talking about what you might do and planning, the deadlines next week.'

'What,' a few people groaned.

'I know you guys can do it, this mark counts towards your end grade.' With that he went back to his laptop and everyone started discussing things.

'I know exactly what we should do,' Sam said excitedly

'I was thinking we could do Zombies or something,' Terry suggested.

'No,' Sam said wrinkling up her nose in disgust. 'Zombies are yuck, we are going to do vampires.'

'Why do you get to decide,' Newt asked. 'Zombies are wicked.'

'Cory what do you want to do?'

'Vampires sound cool,' he smiled.

'Shut up Corey,' Newt sneered.

'Excuse me,' Sam snapped.

'Sorry Corey,' Newt muttered.

'He can't hear you!'

'Sorry!'

'Good, it's settled we're doing vampires...'

'But it's two for each,' Terry complained.

'So? Me and Corey made this group, so ours is the votes that count most!'

'So unfair.'

'If you don't like it, you could always work by yourselves and do zombies.'

'No thanks,' he said quickly.

'Thought as much,' Sam said smugly. 'Anyway Vampires are cool with all the 'I vant to suck your blood,' thing.'

'Creep,' Newt laughed and even Corey was laughing.

He seemed really shy.

'Yeah yeah, now we have to split up the sections so we can all do different parts and we're all going to pull our weight okay?'

'Yeah,' Newt and Terry said.

'You will show me your work when it's done and I'll tell you if it's good enough!'

'Your really bossy,' Corey laughed.

'It's called good leadership skills.'

'Why do you get to check the work,' Newt asked.

'Because I'm no slacker,' Sam said eyeing Newt and Terry.

'Neither are we!'

'We'll see about that won't we? Okay so I'm going to do the blood drinking because that's really cool!'

'No fair, I wanted to do that,' Terry whined.

'You can do things like garlic, holy water and sunlight burning them. Basically all the things that harm them. Newt you can do their deaths, like the stake thingy and stuff and do how they supposedly don't age and how their all handsome and how they hypnotize people, basically those 'facts.' And Corey you can do the, umm, oh yeah, the shows on them like True Blood and the Vampire diaries and you can research some films and vampire books and basically different ways their portrayed and then when we're all done we'll right the conclusion together based on everything we know and decide why vampires are so well known through the world. Have you all got your points?'

They all nodded without looking up because they were too busy scribbling things down.

'Cool, what's your numbers so that I can call you and check your progress. You can have mine too, in case you need any help or want to discuss something or we need to meet...'

They all wrote there numbers on pieces of paper and Sam passed hers to them all. The last few minutes were spent noting down things they already knew. From the table across from them; Sam could hear two girls talking. She didn't normally eavesdrop and wasn't really listening but some things drifted over.

'I'm going to a club tonight,' one girl said.

Sam looked up and saw it was a girl with a high blonde ponytail and blue eyes, her skin was olive and in her ears she wore big silver hoops and her lips and cheeks were pink. The girl she was talking to had black hair with long blonde bangs that stopped short of her eyes. Her eyes were purple, her lips were red and she was really pale. On one hand she wore a netted glove and her nails were black.

'Oh really,' the black haired girl drawled, whilst doodling in her book. 'Have an absolutely amazing time at a place that will scare the shit out of you.'

'Hey,' the blonde frowned. 'You don't even know what club I'm going to!'

'Well since every club around is practically shut down because it's so lame ass I'm guessing that it's club Fang?'

Sam had heard of club fang. Lots of people talked about it, it was supposed to be a really good club but very exclusive. You needed the right image to get in.

'Yeah well, so what Casey,' the blonde said annoyed. 'I'll be fine.'

'Are you going by yourself?'

'No, I'm going with- Someone from school.'

'Is it a boy,' Casey asked with raised eyebrows.

'I shouldn't really say,' the blonde bit her lip.

Sam wasn't really interested but she was so bored.

'Oh go on...'

'Fine it's a girl but she doesn't want me to tell anybody we're going or who she is.'

'Why not,' Casey asked slowly.

'She said that she doesn't want loads of people asking her to get them in.'

'That's understandable, I've always wanted to go to that club,' Casey said wistfully.

'I can ask her if you can go...'

Sam didn't hear the girls reply because the teacher began talking, not that she really cared about some random girls' conversation.

'Class you can pack up now,' the teacher said, shutting his laptop.

'Okay, see you guys and oh, Corey, can you come sit with us at lunch please, pretty please?'

'Uh sure,' Corey replied, 'where do you eat?'

'In the dinner place, I'll wave when I see you come in, okay?'

'Yeah okay,' he smiled at her.

Aw, she'd made him happy, that made her feel good. Sam wanted to race out of there but she decided to walk over to Mandy.

'What do you want bitch, Cal's busy,' Mandy hissed.

'I know,' Sam said innocently. 'I came to talk to you.'

'About what,' Mandy asked suspiciously.

'Just to give you a heads up,' Sam said vaguely.

'About what?'

'My bitch of a cousin has moved here and she wants Cal, she might be coming to this school, so just thought I'd warn you...'

'Is she pretty?'

'Extremely...'

If you like them slutty.

'How does your cousin know Cal,' Mandy asked shooting a look at Cal who looked amused.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Sam winked before walking away, let Mandy deal with Candy.

Sam walked out the door and away from them. The rest of the classes passed in a blur of boringness, when lunch came around she was so relieved to get away from her mediocre science class and the idiots who thought they could charm her. Had been joking that experiment they were doing was a love potion, blah blah, Sam would have found it funny normally, but guess what, still not in a good mood. At lunch all her usual friends were sat down and an argument was already starting. It was between Tauri and Tasha about what was better: Topshop or Hollister? Tasha was leaning on Bens arm, obviously he'd wormed his way back into her good books but that was to be expected. Tasha did look really happy though. Vixen was sat with Ali and he had his arm around her waist.

'How's the headache Vix?' Sam asked.

'It's hardly noticeable,' Vixen murmured but the slight grimace on her face told Sam that she was lieing.

'You still get those headaches,' Ali asked.

'Yeah but there nothing to worry about, they only hurt a bit babe.'

Vixen shot Sam a look which told her to keep quiet, which she did. If Vixen didn't want Ali to know then that was her choice.

'You should have still told me...'

'I didn't want you to fuss, seriously I'm fine.'

'Okay, sweet, as long as your sure.'

'I am...'

'Hey guys,' Summer smiled, pulling up a seat. 'I got some blueberry muffins today, they smell really nice.'

'Blueberry,' Ben cried. 'I didn't see them!'

'Tough! You can't have any.'

'Bitch.'

Summer shrugged it off. Christi and Patricia were both on their phones, presumably texting since they kept showing each other things and giggling. Sam looked around and saw Corey looking at her. He looked unsure. Sam waved her hand at him, signalling for him to come over. He did so hesitantly. When he reached the table everybody stared at him.

'Umm, guys this is Corey, he's my new History partner.'

'Did you get paired up,' Ben sniggered.

Corey went bright red.

'Shut the fuck up asshole, I picked to go with him.'

'Corey,' Tauri grinned. 'I haven't seen you in like forever.'

'Tauri,' he blinked.

'Yeah,' she smiled. 'Come sit next to me; tell me what's been going on!'

Who would have guessed that Tauri knew Corey, life was full of surprises. Huh, there names even rhymed. Not much was going on really, Christi and Patricia were still on phones, Ben was eating and Tasha was grinning at him and nudging him, but every time she did, she missed the annoyed look on Bens face. Tauri and Ben were talking about there classes and things and Sam noted that he missed out the bullying part, fair play to him; she wasn't going to say anything. Vixen and Ali were quiet apart from the few times Ali whispered something in her ear that would make her smile. Summer looked bored as hell but occasionally her eyes drifted to table A, but then she suddenly sat up straight.

'Why's she coming over here,' she hissed.

'Who?' Vixen asked, sitting up and peering over her shoulder.

'Winter.' Summer said the name in disgust.

'Hey guys,' Winter said nervously.

Nobody answered her. Sam smiled at her.

'What do you want,' Summer said angrily.

'I came to speak to Sam,' Winter sounded equally as angry.

'How do you know Winter, Sam?'

'We met at the party...'

'The one I couldn't go to?'

'Yeah but don't look like that Summer, Winter helped me out with Alex.'

'Oh really, because I don't see you needing help with anyone.'

'No,' Sam admitted. 'But I was getting held down by Rowan and some other guy, I couldn't move and nobody else would help.'

'You didn't tell me about this,' Vixen murmured.

'With the other circumstance, it kind of slipped my mind.'

'Oh...'

'What circumstance?' Ben butted in.

'None of your business,' Summer snapped.

'Yeah Sum, Winter really kicked his ass, she sent him flying across the pool,' Sam smiled.

'Whatever, Rowans a dickhead we already know that'-

'No he's not,' Winter objected.

'Yes he is and everyone on this table knows it, so say what you have to say and please just go away!'

'Fine, I will! Sam we want you to come out with us lot tonight.'

'No,' Summer shrieked.

'Why not,' Winter frowned.

'No!'

'It's not up to you...'

'Why do you always have to steal my friends, Winter? You tried to lure Vixen over to your table and it didn't work and now you want Sam, it's always my friends. Just piss off, these aren't your friends anymore!'

'Yes they are,' Winter said sadly.

'No there not! You made your choice.'

'What? So I can't sit with anyone else?'

'No, but this is probably the most you've said to me in about four weeks!'

'N-no it's not.'

'Yes it is!'

'Summer I'm not trying to steal your friends, Roseanna asked me to ask Sam to come along...'

'Roseanna?' Sam asked sharply. 'She doesn't even know me...'

'Yeah, well she's not going but for some reason she wants you to go and I think that might be nice...'

'Hmm, maybe, what does Mandy have to say about this?'

'She's not here, neither is Cal...'

'So they don't know I'm going?'

'Your not going,' Summer cried.

'No, but they won't mind,' Winter said glaring at Summer.

'Fine then Sam,' Summer snapped. 'You go with her; I hope you're happy on table A!'

'I'm not going to sit on table A,' Sam said.

'That's just what she said first of all.'

Summer jabbed a finger towards Winter before standing up.

'No, guys, I'm just dating Rowan, I don't want anything to do with the rest of them! Yeah, fucking right, you liar. I'm going now.'

Summer turned and went to walk away but quickly froze when Vixen opened her mouth.

'Get back here now Summer!' She snapped. 'This isn't like you at all. You're being really unreasonable.'

'How am I?' Summer asked, but her voice was going back to normal.

'Your making Sam choose between you it's not fair, she can be both of your friends.'

'But, Winter ruins everything!'

Vixen was sounding like the mum whilst Summer was like the child.

'Don't take your family arguments out on Sam!'

'Sorry, Sam, I am really, but I just need to get out of here, there's something wrong with the air here now, it's been contaminated.'

Then she walked off.

'Summer,' Winter shouted.

But Summer ignored her.

'Thanks Vix, I guess,' Winter said gratefully whilst watching Summer's retreating form.

'Don't thank me, and my names Vixen! Not Vix, only my friends call me Vix and we're not friends okay? I didn't do that for you, I did it for Sam!'

'I thought we were still okay Vix, I mean Vixen,' Winter said uncertainly.

Summer felt bad for Winter but she'd obviously hurt them all badly.

'They haven't been okay since you started talking to Mandy instead of me! C'mon Ali, lets go! Bye Sam, bye Tauri, Tasha, Christi, Patricia.'

'Bye,' they chorused.

'What about me,' Ben asked.

'Some people don't deserve goodbyes.'

Then she went.

'Charming,' Tasha muttered.

'Winter seems to put people in a bad mood,' Ben replied, his eyes narrowing on Winter.

'I'm out of here,' Tauri said, after sweeping her blue eyes over Winter. 'C'mon Corey.'

'Bye Sam,' he said chirpily.

'Yeah, I think I'm going to leave too,' Tasha said. 'Need some fresh air, like Summer said the airs contaminated.'

She scowled at Winter before standing up.

'C'mon Ben...'

'No, think I'm going to stay here.'

'Fine,' Tasha hissed. 'I'm going to find Summer,' then she flounced off.

'What about you two then,' Winter said loudly to Christi and Patricia, 'you two going to leave as well?'

'Yes,' Patricia said quietly, 'but it's not because of you...'

'Oh really,' Winter said sarcastically, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. 'because that's why everybody else seems to be leaving.'

'I'm not,' Ben added.

'Shut up,' Winter hissed. 'You never liked me!'

'I never liked you sister either, but your right, I hate you more.'

'You're just fucking jealous; your sad attempt to get on table A was rejected. 'Oh Winter, I'll do anything you want if you get me on there, anything...' Your disgusting.'

'Look,' Christi said standing up. 'We're going to leave now but like Tricia said, it's not because of you. I don't know why you would want to sit at that particular table but I do understand why you did it.'

'So, Winter what time is this thing?; Sam asked.

'It's uh, at six...'

'Do you want to come to my house and get ready, I don't really want to turn up alone.'

'Sure, where do you live?'

Sam rattled off her address.

'Why are you coming,' Winter asked after a moment.

'Because your my friend and I really want to annoy Mandy whilst I'm there...'

'Guess that makes sense,' Winter laughed sadly.

'Don't be upset about them, Winter...'

'I'm not,' Winter said abruptly. 'I'm just fine! I'll come round yours at five Sam.'

Later that night, Sam and Winter were preparing for the thing, they were meeting at the cinema, except it also had a pretty garden where plays could be performed when it was nice. It was like a playhouse- cinema mix.

'Are you sure I look okay?' Sam asked nervously, glancing at herself in her full length mirror.

'Yeah, you look great Sam, who are you trying to impress?'

'Um, no one...'

She was still angry at Cal, but she did want to impress him.

'Yeah right, is it Cal?'

'No it's Rowan...'

'What,' Winter screeched. 'You can't do that!'

'Relax Wint, I'm joking, of course it's Cal.'

'Oh, Sam that wasn't funny, you nearly gave me a heart attack!'

'Yeah, yeah, suck it up.'

The bedroom door came flying open to reveal Candy once again.

'I thought I heard shouting!'

'What, like last time,' Sam said sarcastically.

'Yeah, like when you were making out on the bed with Cal!'

'Jealous are we?'

'No,' Candy muttered.

'Cal was round your house, no wait, you were making out with Cal?' Winter aske,d her eyes going wide.

'Uh no, we were play fighting.'

'Every thing has got to start somewhere...'

'Excuse me Sam, but who is she?' Candy hissed.

'This is Winter, Candy!'

'Huh,' Candy sniggered. 'Interesting name you got there kid.'

'Yeah, about as interesting as Candy, wouldn't you say?'

'Whatever,' Candy glared.

'Well actually her real names Catherine,' Sam smiled. 'But she calls herself Candy to make her seem cooler, when she's actually a huge bitch!'

'I can tell,' Winter said dryly.

'Oh, shut up freaks and Sam, that outfit is disgusting, I'd change if I were you..'

Then she slammed the door.

'What? Not hoe-ish enough for you?' Sam muttered.

'She does look like a hoe doesn't she?'

That day Candy was wearing a tiny black dress that just went just past her bum and had no straps. She had her usual plaits, usual makeup and a lots of silver jewellery, not to mention lots of skull rings.

'That dress is a fucking killer!'

'Yeah, I know,' Sam replied. 'Are you sure I look okay?'

'Yes, absolutely, what about me?'

'Beautiful, as always...'

'That's what I like to hear,' Winter laughed.

'Of course you do, you're as big headed as Cal!'

'No,' Winter said seriously. No ones as big headed as Cal...'

'Tell me about it,' Sam laughed.

'Okay we all set?'

'Absolutely, just one second,' then she looked at herself one more time and smoothed out her dress.

'Sam,' Winter groaned. 'We have to go now or we'll be late!'

'Okay, okay!'

Sam was wearing a floral printed summer dress that reached mid thigh, the top was tight and the bottom flared slightly. Winter was in love with the dress. Sam was going for a natural look with her face, with only mascara on and her hair was in a side fishtail plait, that fell over her right shoulder. On her shoes were simply dolly flats. Winter had on little white denim shorts with a crop top and she was also wearing flats. When they were walking there, Sam was overcome with nerves.

'Who knows I'm coming again?'

'Everyone but Cal and Mandy...'

'Oh fucking great!'

'Hey, don't worry, they all, well mostly all of them like you... Sides your my friend, my pal, my amigo!'

'Yeah, that makes me feel so much better.'

'It should do...' She shot Sam a sly look. 'Alex was excited about you coming.'

'I bet he was! To bad I'm not going near him.'

'That's the spirit, show him how pissed you are.'

'I think he'll be more pissed at me.'

'He had it coming,' Winter smiled. 'It's all his own fault and if he doesn't see it, then he's a twat.'

'How's you and Rowan?'

'Row and me are having our... differences, shall we say, but I do love him, even though he's an utter bastard sometimes. He keeps trying to win me over, but I'm managing to stay strong.'

'Tease...'

'What can I say, sometimes men need to be taught a lesson...'

'And what's this particular lesson then?'

'To treat woman right!'

'Oh, that's a good one.'

'I know it is,' Winter said smugly. 'He's just going to have to wait until I'm ready to forgive him.'

'Yeah, well I bet he doesn't have to wait much longer...'

'Why do you say that?'

'Your obviously fucking crazy over him and it doesn't seem like your going to stay away from him for long.'

'Who said anything about staying away from him? I'm teasing him remember?'

'Poor Rowan...'

Not!

'You're definitely a force to be reckoned with!'

'I know, right?' Winter Laughed.

When they reached the cinema Mandy was sitting on the bench with Cal, how uncanny.

'Where's everyone else,' Winter called, as she turned the corner.

'There not hear yet, there'- Mandy shouted. 'What the fuck is she doing here?'

'I was invited,' Sam said smugly.

'By who?'

'Roseanna said to invite her,' Winter smiled, but Sam's eyes were on Cal and he looked slightly troubled.

'Hey Sam, you look fucking stunning,' he smiled at her, which caused Mandy to go rigid beside him.

'Thanks,' Sam nodded. 'You look fucking mule as usual...'

'Thank you.'

'It wasn't a compliment.'

'Sure, come and sit here Sammy.'

He looked at Mandy.

'Move up.'

'No,' she whined.

'Fine Sam, come and sit on my lap.'

As quick as a flash Mandy had moved all the way to the other side of the bench. Cal started laughing.

'Come on Sam, you can't still be mad...'

'About what?' Mandy asked.

'Some misunderstanding me and Sam had.'

'Whatever Cal, but yes, I am still mad.'

'Oh come on, I'm sorry, I over reacted, blah de blah, now come and sit over here.'

'Fine,' Sam smiled, walking over to him.

The thing was, she didn't want to stay mad at him. When the others arrived, they went in and watched the movie. She didn't even look at Alex although she was well aware of his eyes on her, but she decided that if she didn't acknowledge his presence, he couldn't speak to her. The movie was some vampire thing and was alright, Sam supposed but she was too busy being conscious of the fact that Cal was next to her! At one point he even squeezed her hand on the scary part, she wasn't scared but she could act. On her other side was Winter who was sat next to Rowan, they wasted no time making out.

'Cut it out, guys,' Sam had hissed at one point.

'No...' Rowan had mumbled.

'Hey, Winter,' Sam had whispered. 'What happened to teasing? I knew you'd give in, you quitter!'

Winter had pulled back immediately and scowled at Sam.

'You're right,' she'd sighed.

'Of course I am!'

'About what,' Rowan had asked annoyed.

'Nothing,' Sam had smiled sweetly. 'Just reminding Winter of something she said earlier...'

On the other side of Cal were Mandy and then Svetlana and Vee. Alex was right on the end as despite his best efforts Sam had managed to stay well away from him. After if had finished, people started milling about, Winter and Rowan went off, probably to a toilet somewhere, after Winter had smiled apologetically at Sam.

'I knew you wouldn't last,' Sam just smiled at her.

'Shut up,' she'd laughed, before taking her exit.

Vee and Svetlana had wanted to go look at the new movies coming out and Vee had also decided she wanted a 'smoke.' How did she have such gorgeous skin?

'C'mon Sam,' Cal grinned. 'Let me show you the garden...'

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her away.

'What about me,' Mandy cried.

'Stay with Alex, we'll be back soon...'

Then they were gone. The garden was absolutely stunning. There were flowers of many different kinds and there were paths, paving stones, tree's, gorgeous benches and even a pond. It was magical.

'This is so beautiful,' Sam whispered in awe.

'Yeah,' Cal said, taking a look around him self. 'It used to be a garden for show before it became somewhere to do plays and things.'

'It's gorgeous.'

'Look, Sam about yesterday, I'm really sorry, you may think I completely over reacted but there's more to it than that.'

'What do you mean, I may think,' Sam asked crossing her arms. 'You did!'

'Sam,' he groaned. 'I don't want to fight, but there's more to it than that.'

'Yeah, like what?'

He hesitated.

'I can't tell you...'

'Why not?'

'Because it's complicated, Sam, don't push it, I can't tell you.'

'Fine,' she scowled turning away.

'Sam,' he whispered turning her back around.

He stroked her face lightly and pushing back at stray piece of hair.

'I don't like keeping things from you.'

'So why are you,' she murmured. S

he was entranced by his eyes, they always seemed to cast some spell over her, it was frightening to say the least.

'Because I have too... It's hard to explain but one day I hope to tell you...'

Kiss me! Her brain shouted. Kiss me!

'Do you understand?'

She nodded.

Kiss me! Kiss me!

He smiled slightly and his eyes brightened and then he leaned closer, there lips were inches away from each other, when:

'Cal!' Mandy screamed from across the garden.

'What,' he said puling back.

No! No! He seemed irritated.

'We're leaving, come and help me find Winter and Rowan.'

'Can't you do it, I'm kind of busy,' he said, running a hand through his hair.

Sam scowled at Mandy.

'I've looked and I can't find them, you know Rowan better than me, where do you think he is.

'Oh fine,' he muttered. 'Coming Sam?'

'No,' Sam said disappointed. 'I'll stay here a second, come back when your done?'

'Sammy...'

'Cal, it's fine, I want to stay here!'

'Okay,' he said simply and walked off.

Sam strolled over to a bench and thought how somebody had to ruin it all the time. It was either Candy or Mandy, why did everyone have to like him so much? Thing was that, now she wasn't sure if he liked her not? Would he have kissed her? She had no clue anymore. She put her head in her hands in despair. Something always went wrong.

'What's a matter Sam,' a voice asked.

She knew that voice.

'Alex,' she hissed standing up. 'Leave me alone.'

'Aw Sam, don't be like that. You know I forgive you for that pool thing.'

'Funny, I don't forgive you for trying to rape me.'

'Oh Sam, you wanted it as much as I did, but Dean got in the way!'

'What,' Sam cried in shock. 'Are you fucking insane? Where'd you get that deluded idea?'

'Oh baby, I know you better than you think...'

'Apparently not, now fuck off.'

'Are you in a bad mood that you didn't get to kiss Cal?'

'How did you know about that,' Sam asked, gritting her teeth.

'Mandy said that's what would happen, she was watching you.'

'That little bitch.'

'Now, now, she happens to be a lot of use to me.'

'Your one of a kind.'

'We help each other, she gets Cal, I get you.'

'Never,' Sam swore. 'You'll never have me.'

'That's where you're wrong Sammy,' he was suddenly in front of her. 'You see, now we have lots of time to become ah, better acquainted.'

'No you're wrong,' Sam said stepping backwards, but the back of her knees hit the bench. 'Cal will be back soon!'

'No, you're wrong, see Mandy's taking him on an extended tour, I'm afraid he won't be back any time soon, so it's just you and me,' he smiled wickedly.

Great, now she wished she'd gone with Cal, why was she so stubborn?

'What do you want,' she asked nervously.

'Oh, I don't know,' he replied airily whilst stepping even closer. 'What do all guys want?'

'Sex,' she whispered.

'And we have it in one.'

'N-no, you can't.'

She was worried because at the party, there'd been loads of people but this garden was deserted for as far as she could see. She started to run but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

'Have I told you how beautiful you look in that Sammy, it really turns me on, it's your fault I'm feeling like this.'

'Bullshit,' she snapped.

He stroked her face in the way Cal had done earlier.

'You can see lots of your gorgeous legs,' he murmured, running one hand up her leg. 'But not enough of your breasts, why don't we take this off?'

He put one hand on the zip on her back, she pushed him away.

'Get off of me,' she said close to tears.

'No, you don't know how long I've waited for this opportunity.'

'But I don't want to do it out here, we could um, go to your house?'

She didn't want to, but it might buy her time to escape.

'No, we'd never make it, Cal might catch us.'

'So, he's going to know anyway when I tell him!'

'But It'll already be done, there's nothing he can do about it.'

'Please don't do this, this is fucking pathetic!'

'Why aren't you fighting Sam? Hmm, that's what I want to know.'

'Because I won't win!'

'Glad you finally realised, now stop stalling.'

He pushed her so that she was laying flat on her back on the bench and then he climbed on top of her.

'Your sick,' she screeched. 'So fucking sick.'

'Don't worry baby, I'll be gentle.'

'Ew, I fucking hate you!'

She lay as still as a stone as he ran his hand up her leg once more and then his lips were on hers, he was rough and it was horrible. She made sure her mouth stayed shut and didn't respond to him at all. She felt his tongue push against her lips, but that was just fucking revolting. She heard him growl. Animal.

'Christ Sam,' he hissed. 'Do you have to lie there like a fucking stone?'

Yes,' she said glaring coldly up at him.

He looked down at her and sighed.

'You know your so fucking beautiful, and your all mine.'

'No, I'm not!'

'But you will be,' and then his lips were back on hers and his hands were wandering yet again. She felt sick, she was about to be raped and yet she felt completely numb like it was happening to somebody else. But then she realised she was being stupid. As soon as his mouth left hers, she screamed. Then he quickly put his mouth back on hers.

'Shut up,' he muttered against her mouth. 'Do you want this to be painful?'

Sam shuddered and decided to shut up, now she was actually crying. He put on hand under her head and lifted her up, whilst his other went to her zip and she froze. Then he was knocked off of her. She heard Cal say,

'I'm going to fucking kill you!'

He sounded really angry, but she was so pleased he'd come to her rescue, but then her head whacked the bench and she blacked out.

_A.N: So yeah, I'd just like to say that last part with Alex probably put a lot of you off wanting conlfict ;) And also, __I'm so bad at writing scenes like that so don't laugh too hard please? :/ Cauz seriously that was fucking aplling, oh well, can't be good at everything :) So yeah, what did you guys think of my longest chapter? I know there was a lot to take in and trust me I don't normally write things without reason... I'll be happy to answer any questions you might have, as long as they don't ruin the plot too much :) So, as always, reviews please :) xx_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: I Can't Escape

_A.N: Hey guys, this chapter is not as long as the last one, sorry about that. But you have no idea how fucking tired I am right now, I was so thinking about giving up and goign to sleep and finishing it tomorrow but no, I pushed myself and I finished although I'm practically falling asleep. So, be nice, cauz I know this isn't the best chap around in this story :)_

_tomkat96: Because I had to, there has to be some suspense or else I odn't get any reviews :)_

_Londa27: Haha, that was originally goign to happen but I change ti slightly... Yeah, I agree ;) No, it doesn't sound stupid and I know what you mean :D Your not a freak and you make sense to me :L :)_

_Atrecia: Yep he did :) Yep, I'm already on that, although you don't see Alex get beaten up... :) _

_Justin: Yeah everybody was lol, so I left it till the end :L Yeh, I hate bullying and then the idea just came to me and I tohught why not? Sam can stand up for the people and all that ;) Yeah, there will be more with Summer in Winter in this I can tell you that :) Thankyouuu :) _

_Nelson: Thankyou :D Did you? :L You like conflict? :) Yeah, I know I got about halfway through that kind of scene and thought, why the fuck is she standing there? Haha, but I was too lazy to go back and change it :/ Conflcit coming up and everbody seems to hate Mandy but kind of like Candy if you know what I mean? :)_

_DesperateVoice: Thankyouu :) That's a pretty good idea, though I'm wondering if she'll pull it off since she's a slag and sam Isn't :) But I did think about pairing them up ;) Who knows? Well, I do but I haven't made up my mind yet :) Yeah everyone wants Mandy to go... Hehe :L Yeah they do but... :/ Will do :)_

_newshoes: Yeah, he wants to kill Alex as well and I think pushing him in fornt of a bus would kill him, or it's very likely ;) :L :)_

_Dpazur: I would, but it depends how much I have to put in haha :) And i have no doubt that you guys would want longer chaps ;) Thankyouu ! :L And now you don't have to wait any longer :)_

_viola: Yeah, a lot of people were haha :L Suppose he's one of those love to hate characters ;) Thankyouu that means a lot :) Yeah, I know, I'm sorry :/ But I will get to the relationship really soon ;) Enjoy the new chapter :)_

_stargirl: Well, you will see, sort of :)_

_Heather: I agree, he is an asshole but the people wanted conflict, so I gave it to them ;) :L Sam's a tough one I'm sure she'll be fine... Cal's Gods gift to earth :)_

_So, enjoy :)_

Chapter Fifteen

When Sam opened her eyes for the first time, she was convinced it was just a dream and maybe it was. For sure, her mind was too fuzzy for her to believe she was really awake and everything just seemed dreamlike. She felt kind of disconnected from her body in a way that she could see everything she would normally see but it felt like it wasn't really happening. That's how she _knew _it was a dream. The first time her eyes flickered open, in a dream of course, she was shocked when she locked eyes with another persons. This person had dark, almost black eyes that were the only feature that really stood out from the shadow thrown on his face by the dark hood he was wearing. Sam could feel she was in this persons lap, but she did not feel scared, she felt calm. It was all a dream and so nothing could happen to her, it was all her subconscious. But how could it be, she'd never seen this person before, or had she? She frowned slightly as she pondered this, she couldn't remember.

'Who are you,' she croaked, not even trying to get up.

She felt tired beyond belief, her body was exhausted. Again, she was confused how did she know these things? Perhaps she had a really overactive imagination?

'I can't tell you,' he replied, but Sam could have sworn she saw his lips curve up into a smile.

But she couldn't be sure, his lips like the rest of his face were thrown into shadow.

'Why not?'

'It's a secret...'

She felt his hands touch her hair and slowly twirl the golden strands around his fingers. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but it was her dream so she must want that to happen, right? So why did it feel so wrong? Whatever, she didn't have the energy to argue with him. So she just lay there and took in her surroundings. She was in the woods, all that's how it appeared from how there was a huge canopy of leaves above her with only tiny parts of black showing through the gaps. She could see trees everywhere as well, the huge forlorn shapes, richly coloured brown stood out. At least something made sense, of course her dream would be in the woods, and at least she knew that place. The ground was dirty and she was glad that she was being held up by him; maybe this dream really was what she wanted, strange. After looking down at herself, as best as she could, she saw that she was still in her flowered dress that she'd worn to the- What had she worn it to? She didn't remember. Had she worn it anywhere? She knew something bad had happened, it was gnawing at her mind but she couldn't remember. But it was a dream. She finally brought her gaze back up to the man who was watching her still. She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes, there was something there but she couldn't- No, it was gone as soon as she had concentrated on his eyes; the emotion has suddenly snuffed out, like a candle. Fucking great, well, at least she still knew what swear words were, she thought wryly. Wait, could you even think wryly when you were in a dream? Should she even be able to think that well in a dream? This is one fuck of a weird dream.

'What's your name,' she asked after several moments of silence.

'Sorry, can't tell you that either.'

'Well, my names Sam,' she said quietly.

'I know,' he said.

This time she did catch the emotion in his eyes, amusement. What was there to be amused about? Ha, she thought. I should know this, it's my dream!

'Why can't you tell me your name?'

'It's a secret.'

'Why,' she pressed.

'Because it is,' she didn't miss the warning note to his voice.

But she wasn't scared, well, not that scared. It was her dream so he couldn't hurt her. Unless you believed in Freddy Kruger, that was a different story.

'Is this a dream,' she yawned.

'Do you think it's a dream?' The pleasant tone was back to his voice.

Good, she liked good dreams.

'Yes...'

'Then it's a dream.'

'But it feels so real,' she said, closing her eyes, she was so sleepy.

'Sometimes dreams do feel real.'

'Well this one does,' she murmured. 'How can this be my subconscious? I don't even know you.'

'Yes you do.'

'I've never seen you before in my life; at least I don't think I have.'

She opened her eyes and studied his face again when he didn't answer but straight away she began to feel her eyelids get heavy, until they closed.

'That's right go to sleep.'

'But I don't want to and besides I'm already asleep.'

'Ah yes, I forgot, but maybe dream you wants some sleep.'

'Maybe she does but real me doesn't want sleep.'

'Real you is asleep,' he reminded her gently.

'Oh yeah,' she smiled.

'Seems like both of you want some sleep.'

'Seems like it,' then she completely let her self go.

The darkness was getting closer but then she felt him fiddling with her hair.

'What are you doing?' She asked, her eyes snapping open.

'I'm putting this in your hair,' he said, holding up a white rose.

'Where did you get it?'

'It's your dream...'

'Oh yeah...'

'Now go back to sleep.'

'Whatever...'

She obediently closed her eyes because she was fuck tired, how could you feel so tired in a dream? It was really annoying. She wanted to discover more about dream character but she couldn't. This was the most realistic dream she'd ever had and she was wasting it. Again she could feel him fiddling around with her hair, presumably securing that white rose. Fine, once again she could feel darkness calling her, wrapping her in its sweet melody. Good, it was warm and soft like a snugly blanket. But before she'd completely succumbed she thought she heard him say something. She could feel his breath on her neck, he was close.

'Until we meet again,' he whispered.

But before she could open her eyes and ask him exactly what he meant her dream world crumbled into darkness.

The second time she opened her eyes, the world was so much clearer. She was back in her bed and her brain no longer felt fuzzy. Now she could remember everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours, even that crazy dream. Crazy dream but a fucking cool one. However she was unnerved that her subconscious had managed to come up with someone so freaky. Dark hood, black eyes, rest of face unknown, she was becoming one of those girls that loved psychos. Presuming he was a psycho. Sam, she whined internally. Why are you putting so much thought into a dream? It's not like it's real. But it had felt real. The idea that people could have dreams so real was exhilarating. Unless it was a nightmare, she frowned. That wouldn't be good. Freddy Kruger would make an appearance and she'd be sick.

Sam through back the quilts and saw that she was still in her dress form the meal, but how the hell had she gotten home? That drew a blank. She remembered the cinema and the date and the attempted rape and the banging her head and then nothing. Oh fuck it, Alex; she was going to fucking skin his ass. If you're not too scared of him, the small voice in the back of her head piped up. Shut up, she told it harshly. I ain't scared of nothing. Great, she was crazy; she was hearing voices in her head. Thorns High had definitely messed her up. Perhaps Cal had taken her home. Sam looked at her clock and nearly screamed, if she didn't get a bloody move on she'd be late. She jumped out of bed to get in the shower but stopped short when she saw a gold envelope on her bed side table. Fuck, what was in it now? She wanted to burn it, but she knew she couldn't. Curiosity always killed the cat, yet she couldn't seem to stop herself. Besides, she wasn't a cat, that had to count for something right? With trembling fingers she opened it and pulled out another photo. Now she was fucking terrified. There she was asleep, looking peaceful and serene and the photo was really close up and in her hair sat a beautiful white rose. As always on the back was a note, his way of communicating.

_Dreams can often be more real than we first think._

Oh God, Sam thought chucking the photo to the floor. It hadn't been a dream, no wonder it had felt real, and she'd been laying her stalkers arms. She wanted to throw up now, she was shaking and tears were running from her eyes. He could have done anything to her, he could have kidnapped her! But he hadn't. Then she frowned again as the shaking stopped. Why hadn't he? He'd had the perfect opportunity, but he'd said he'd be back. It was far from over. Sam walked over to the mirror and hardly dared look in it, but she did and what she found was what she'd expected to. The white rose stuck in her hair, the exact place his fingers had been. Ergh, his fingers had been in her hair, she'd let him, now she wanted a shower. She walked over to her mobile and looked at it. There were ten missed calls from Cal and she felt bad but it wasn't like she could answer it. She had a text from him too:

_Sam, where the fuck are you? Why aren't you answering my calls? Are you okay? Well, if you weren't, she wouldn't be able to answer this would you... If you're not in school tomorrow, I'll be seriously worried. I'm sorry about last night or tonight, depending on when you get this but how the hell did you get home? One minute you were on the bench and the next you were gone! This is so fucked up, explain... Now!_

She sighed as she realised that he hadn't taken her home, he had no idea if she was okay and he cared! He cared about her! But, Sam thought sobering. If he hadn't brought her home, then stalker had. Eeew, he'd been in her room! Sam, she reminded herself. He's been in your room before. Voices again! He better not have not touched anything! She scanned her room quickly and everything looked in place. Who am I kidding? She laughed. I wouldn't know if anything was missing! How had her life gotten so messed up? She quickly texted a reply back to Cal.

_Don't worry! I'm safe and I'm home but pretty confused. I'll be at school today and then I need to talk to you 'cause I'm fucking going out of my mind here! Don't text back, already running late for school, see you then._

The Sam got ready for school in speedy time. Then she went downstairs to find Caroline at the table and Candy. Granddad and Grandma were no where to be seen.

'Hey,' Sam smiled, grabbing herself an apple. 'I'm kind of running late for school...'

She looked at Candy and did a double take.

'What the fuck, are you in a school uniform?'

'Watch your language,' Caroline said snappily.

'Sorry,' Sam muttered.

Not.

'Does it look like one?' Candy asked rudely.

'Not on you,' Sam laughed. 'What have you done to it?'

'I've modified it,' Candy said huffily.

'Oh well, it certainly suits you.' Sam meant her taste.

'Yes.'

Candy had chosen to wear the school skirt and had about mid thigh, on her feet were her usual chained boots and her school blouse was buttoned down so that a lot of her cleavage was showing, her usual plaits hung over her shoulders.

'Do you ever take those plaits out?'

'No.'

Okay then.

'Why not?'

'Ergh, can we go now?'

'Oh shit, your going to my school aren't you?'

'Samantha!' Caroline shouted.

'Sorry,' Sam muttered once again.

'Yes, well obviously and now we have to walk together, unfortunately. Did you talk to Cal about me?'

'No,' Sam smirked.

'Why not,' Candy hissed and then said quietly, 'you know what we agreed.'

'Oh go to hell,' Sam snapped. 'We didn't agree on anything, so shut up and give me time, he doesn't even fucking know you!'

'Samantha, do I have to tell you one more time?'

'No!'

'He will do,' Candy smiled slyly.

Yeah, yeah, we'll see.

'How did you get into the school so quick?'

'Same way as you,' Candy shrugged.

'Well, you're certainly going to make an impression on those boys...'

'I plan to.'

'Watch out for Mandy,' Sam said as they walked out the door.

'Why?' Candy asked with raised eyebrows.

Ha, Candy and Mandy, bitches of a flutter. Tauri and Corey, everything rhymed.

'She likes Cal.'

'I can handle her.'

'Guess that's something we have in common, I can handle her too.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

The walk to school was kind of awkward and when they finally got there, Sam couldn't wait to get away.

'Where are you going,' Candy hissed. 'You can't just leave.'

'Oh? Can't you do anything by yourself.'

'Just fucking take me with you, until I get to know some people.'

'Sure,' Sam muttered. 'Why not.'

As they walked past, Sam saw a few people watching them or watching Candy, mostly guys.

'Great people are already staring!'

'As they should.'

'They're noticing the slutty outfit.'

'Hey,'-

She didn't get to finish because a teacher walked up to them.

'Now, you should know that's not appropriate dress code,' the teacher said matter of fact, to Candy.

'Well, I didn't know this wasn't the appropriate dress code actually,' Candy said snidely.

'She's new sir,' Sam added. 'She doesn't know what to wear...'

'And you couldn't have told her?' The teacher asked raising an eyebrow at her.

'No,' Sam snapped. 'It's not my decision what she wears.'

'Exactly,' Candy nodded. 'I wouldn't have listened anyway.'

'Young lady, I sense your attitude is not where it should be, come with me and we'll find you a change of clothes.'

'No fucking way, I will not.'

'Young lady!'

'My name's Candy!'

'Candy,' he smirked.

Sam thought he was an arrogant little shit, so what if she didn't particularly like Candy, she hated teachers that were so self righteous.

'What the hell are you laughing at?'

'You will not talk to me in that manner. Come with me to the headmasters office, I think you both need a talk.'

Then he grabbed her arm.

'Let go of me,' she hissed, yanking her arm away. 'Fuck you and fuck this school.'

Then she stormed out of the gates.

Sam walked away before he could say anything to her. Unfortunately she could not find any of her friends, she was pretty early now she thought about it, she'd speed walked to school so that she could get away from Candy and now she was bored as shit. She walked around toward far corner of the grounds and as she turned around she was Mandy.

'You survived then,' Mandy said angrily.

'If by that you mean, I didn't get raped then yes I did. You're such a bitch, how could you do that?'

'Oh fuck you! You'll find there's nothing I won't do when it comes to Cal.'

'You're crazy.'

'And your boring.'

'Get out of my face!'

She walked around Mandy but was soon yanked back by her hair, so she twisted around and punched Mandy in the face.

'Now fuck off!'

She could see people start to gather around in a circle, no escape. Fight, they chanted. No, her mind screamed. But Mandy was back on her feet her cheek slightly red. She swung and punch and Sam and hit her stomach, Sam doubled over in pain and stared at Mandy.

'Mandy I don't want to fight.'

'Well, tough, because I'm fucking spoiling for one.'

'So?'

'So, if you don't fight back, I'll kick the crap out of you.'

'Fine.' Sam snapped.

She felt the raw energy she got only when Mandy as around, rush through her veins leaving her exhilarated.

'You win,' she said sweetly.

Then she also punched Mandy in the stomach. When Mandy was doubled over, she kicked her legs out from under her, until Mandy was sprawled on the floor. Mandy grabbed Sam's leg and pulled her down as well and Sam kicked her right in the face.

'Give up yet,' Sam asked.

'No fucking way.'

'Your just embarrassing your'-

She was cut off by hands in her hair, pulling. Sam screamed in anger more than pain, although it did hurt. She leaped on Mandy, which was a painful move and began yanking at her hair like an animal. Then she straddled her and began repeatedly punching her in the face. The fight seemed officially won because Mandy was just laying there but whenever Sam had that raw energy flow through her she was pretty much unbeatable. Perhaps it was adrenaline? The fight had been going on for about five minutes when Sam felt strong arms underneath her own, yanking her up. She resisted them.

'Sam, get off of her,' Cal said angrily.

'Oh fine,' Sam hissed, letting him pull her up. 'Would it help if I told you your girlfriend started it.'

'Well, she probably did and she'd not my girlfriend.'

'Whore,' Mandy spat as she stood up.

'Let go of me,' Sam cried. 'Let me knock her fucking lights out!'

Mandy grinned tauntingly and stepped closer and smacked Sam round the face.

'What the fuck, Cal let me go now,' she screamed.

She thrashed in his arms but he wouldn't let her go.

'I just got fucking smacked around the face because of you, now let go of me!'

But it was useless.

'Sam, I don't want you fighting.'

'Fucking hold her still then!'

'I can't hold both of you and right now you're the threat.'

'Oh what the fuck do you care? Just because she's weak, besides she deserves everything I'm doing to her.'

'Me and Mandy have talked about that.'

'Oh really, and where's Alex, did you let him off too?'

'No!' Cal growled. 'He's at home, his injuries are so bad he can't come to school.'

'Good,' Sam grumbled. 'Too bad he's not dead.'

'The others pulled me off of him,' Cal said heatedly.

He obviously wasn't happy about that, hypocrite.

'Well, your doing the exact same thing now, let go.'

'No!'

Fine plan B.

'Mandy, how does it feel to know that Cal's got his arms around me instead of you?'

'Only because he's restraining you,' Mandy said smugly.

'Only because he thinks I'm a lot stronger than you and knows I'd have no trouble kicking your ass.'

'We'll see about that,' Mandy hissed.

Mandy darted forward but Sam was prepared for it now. Cal's arms tightened protectively but what good would that do? She grabbed Mandy's hair and slammed her face in Sam's raised knee. They all heard the cracking sound that ensued.

'Oops,' Sam laughed as she watched Mandy run away with blood pouring through her hands.

The sight was quite nauseating.

'Where's she going?'

'Home,' he snapped.

'What the fucks your problem?'

'Why are you picking fights with her?'

'I'm not; she was picking a fight with me!'

Sam shrugged his now loosened arms off and began walking away.

'Sam,' he said hurrying to stand beside her. 'We need to talk about what happened to you yesterday.'

'I don't want to talk to you about it anymore.'

'Sam,' he cried. 'Stop being difficult.'

'Leave me alone,' she said, spotting Summer.

She bolted and ran towards her. As usual lessons were boring but it did remind Sam she needed to get started on that vampire thing. Ergh. At Lunch things were pretty boring. She hadn't seen Cal all day or Mandy or Alex or any of table A. Good, she didn't want to deal with them. Summer had asked how the group date had gone and Sam had told her. All of it, from the attempted rape to the weird non- dream. She'd also told Vixen. Both were horrified.

'Oh my goodness,' Summer had cried. 'How could he do that?'

'Mandy was in on it,' Vixen had asked.

She'd told her yes.

'Figures that bitch would be, when I see her I'll'-

'No need,' Sam had smiled. 'She's out of school because this morning I kicked her ass.'

'You got into a fight,' Summer asked with wide eyes.

'Yep and I won,' Sam said smugly.

'As you should,' Vixen snorted. 'I don't like weaklings on my team.'

As Vixen came into the lunch room Sam noticed something was wrong.

'What is it Vix?' Sam asked, taking in her pale face.

'They just found a girls body,' Vixen said unemotionally. 'The other one's still missing.'

'Oh my God,' Summer cried.

Nobody else said a word.

'Who was it?' Sam asked.

'The girl who's body they found was called Natalie, blonde hair, silver hoop earrings hangs out with the other missing girl, Casey, the resident kind of Goth girl.'

Shit, why did that sound familiar?

_'I'm going to a club...' _a blonde girl with silver hoops.

_'Club Fang...' _

_'Casey...' _

_'I can ask if you can come...' _

Shit, shit, shit. They'd been murdered at that club.

Sam didn't say a thing to Vixen or Summer yet about her shock revelation and she left before Cal entered the canteen. She didn't want to deal with his shit. No, she was going to skive last lesson, she was sick of all these questions, she needed answers.

Tonight she was going to club Fang.

_A.N: Okay, so this chappy was pretty crappy, hehe it rhymes, I'm really sad! But yeah, I told you all I was really tired, still am :O But since I battled against falling asleep ot get this out for you guys, you'll all be lovely and leave a nice review like you always do, even if you really hate the chapter... :( xx_


	17. Chapter Sixteen: All I Want Is You

_A.N: Thanks for the reviews :)_

_tomkat96: Yeah, sorry bout that :( Yeah, I do too :)_

_stargirl: Of course she did :)_

_bluemoon: Thankyouu, it's good that yoru enjoying it, yeah well your find out now and thanks again :D :)_

_Atrecia: The dark hooded guy is the stalker :) Yeah she did and yeah there was, there will probs be a lot fo them haha :)_

_Dpazur: Thankyou and sorry about the length of it :/ Are you sure your not getting sick of him ;) :)_

_Justin: Sorry, but I can't tell you that yet, hehe ;) Thankyouu :)_

_Londa27: Oh thankyouu, I'm really glad you liked it that much :) And that's okay, :)_

_Rami: Thankyouu, :) That's really good to know cauz I would hat eit if it was boring :L Yeah, I understand that and I will try and work on it so that I don't confuse you :) I can tyr and work on that but ti's been a bad writing habit of mine for a logn time so I can't promise anything... :/ No, it's absolutely fine :) Constructive criticism is nice, it helps to be able to improve so that it's better :) Thankyouu :)_

_Newhoes: Okaayyy ;) Here's your update :)_

_Nelson: I think he creeps everyone out ;) Yeah I know right, but Sam's a little bit reckless shall I say :L :) Thankyouu and yeah I know, but biggets fan means I'll expect you to read my other stories when they come out ;) Just joking :L :)_

_desperatevoice: Yeah :) Stalker is creepy, Thankyouuu :)_

Chapter Sixteen

Sam stood outside of the club feeling slightly unnerved. When she'd gone home, she'd told her Gran that her fifth teacher was ill and that his students had been sent home early. She'd also said she was staying round Vixens because she knew she'd probably be out late. Vixen had called and said she'd covered for her in fifth but that she wanted to know what was going on. So Sam had told her, about the History lesson and hearing Natalie and Casey talking and then about her plan to go to the club and investigate and sleeping round hers at the end of the party. Since Vix lived with only her brother Sam wouldn't be caught out, the only problem was getting back. Sam bit her lip nervously as she thought about it. Vixen had told her what she already knew, that she was reckless and stupid. But when Vixen had said she was going to tell Ali or Cal or someone so that they could go bring her back that was when Sam had really started arguing with her. In the end they'd come to the agreement that Sam would text every half an hour and that if she didn't, Vixen would call the phone and if Sam didn't pick up then she'd ring someone immediately. Sam was aware that if something did happen to her that ringing someone would do no good. But she kept her mouth shut, though she sensed Vixen knew this too.

Taking a deep breath Sam joined the queue that was formed to enter the club and hoped that she got in. You needed the right image, Sam had heard, well, she only hoped she had the right image. She was wearing a red dress that was kind of floaty. It went to mid-thigh and was backless; the only material was the part covering her ass and the tiny bit above. The dress also had a plunging neckline round the front. So it basically showed a lot of flesh, but from what she could see, everyone going in was showing a lot, just as Sam had suspected. She'd never worn the dress before; it had been a gift from one of sort of friends who was a bit of a slag. Sam had thanked her for it but she'd never worn it, noticing just how much would be on show. She'd only kept it because she didn't want to upset the girl if she one day found out she'd thrown it away and she also thought it might come in use one day and it had. On her feet perched elegant red stiletto heels, incredibly high. Her hair had been straightened so that there was not a single kink in it and it glistened and swished as she walked, hanging now just above her ass. Her eyes had been heavily outlined in black, making her normally wide, brown, doe like eyes narrow sexily with incredibly long lashes that fluttered flirtatiously whenever she blinked. She didn't really mind showing her body when it was for art, that didn't mean she'd pose naked, but she'd posed as a muse for an artist once and hadn't really minded that much. She did have to admit though, she fit the part pretty well because if the right image really was showing your body and looking sexy, because that was what they apparently deemed sexy, well she was certainly doing that. Her legs stretched out endlessly and when she walked she shook her hips a little bit, she was aware that she didn't really want to bring attention to herself but it all went with the image. She'd noticed quite a lot of people watching her when she'd climbed out of her taxi and began a little bit of a walk to club Fang, she didn't want to be seen going there, taxi drivers talked and she didn't want her gran finding out. Let the taxi guy think she was on a date. But she had noticed the attention she was getting, mostly from guys and she hadn't really liked it. When she reached the front of the line, she smiled pleasantly at the bouncer, trying to ignore the way his eyes crawled over her body.

'How much to get in,' she asked.

She frowned when her voice came out all husky. She guessed not talking for so long had made it come out like that. But again it kind of fitted her image, so even though it irritated her throat, she refrained herself from coughing.

'For you,' he grinned. 'A fiver.'

'Isn't that the same for everybody?'

'No,' he leaned in closer and whispered. 'Normally it's a tenner.'

'Wow, thanks,' she murmured, pulling out her purse and handing him the money.

She winked at him before walking in. She could get use to this new sexy image, she thought wryly. She was so glad she hadn't been asked for I.D, she'd have been screwed since she'd forgotten to get some. It was dark inside with heavy rock music playing, it was nearly deafening. People were lying on sofas, backed up against walls and grinding against each other on the dance floor. The air was charged with sex and it was kind of creepy, but she could still see why it was the most popular club around. The Decor was red and black, with the walls alternating between the two. The bar against the back wall was black and all the sofas were either red or black. The floor was black and the only light came from the red strobe lights shooting across the floor. It was actually pretty cool, Sam had to admit.

She went up to the bar and ordered a coke, the bar tender smiled at her in an amused fashion but none the less got her her coke. Then she went and stood near the door watching people who left. But after about an hour she was bored and couldn't remember who'd left but she tried as hard as she could to keep something she remembered about each person in her head. She knew that if someone were to go missing tonight she couldn't help them but hopefully she'd be able to identify the person and remember who they'd gone off with. The chances were slim but possible as far as her memory held out. There were people with blue hair, pink hair, red hair, blonde hair, black hair and brown hair, so many different shades that that she had a hard time remembering who had left with who and finally admitted it was kind of hopeless but at least she'd tried. Knocking back the rest of her coke she decided she might as well go on the dance floor before taking her leave. She'd been texting Vixen just as asked and everything was going fine.

The beat was awesome and it felt so exhilarating to be able to dance without a care, she'd never see these people again. She felt someone slip their hands on her hips and start moving against her like she saw the other partners doing. Sam frowned it was a little bit uncomfortable; she didn't even know this person. She turned and faced the person who had dared touch her, although she guessed that was kind of her fault. The man had quite long brown hair that was rather shaggy and he was quite lanky. His eyes were grey and kind of hungry. Sam shivered slightly. He smiled down at her and Sam had no choice but to smile back up at him, even if it was rather strained.

'Hi,' she said uncertainly.

'Hi,' he replied raising his eyebrows. 'If I may say so, you dance beautifully, I just couldn't help myself, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.'

'Oh no,' Sam said blushing slightly. 'I was just surprised that's all but thanks for the compliment.'

'I'm sure you were surprised, if you don't mind me saying you don't really seem to fit in here much.'

'What do you mean,' Sam asked annoyed.

'See if you'd catch any of the others blushing like that,' he smirked, whilst putting one hand on her cheek. 'But here you are, but there's also something different about you that I can't exactly put my finger on. You seem more innocent in a way.'

Sam took a step back so that his hand fell and asked,

'Even though I was dancing like a slut?'

He stepped towards her and she found that because of the thrush of people around her, that she couldn't move any further backwards.

'I rather enjoyed it actually, won't you dance with me?'

'I-I should be going actually,' Sam said apologetically.

'One dance,' he insisted, his face determined.

'I don't know...' She really wanted to get out of there.

'Oh c'mon it's a club, have fun.'

At her silence he narrowed his eyes slightly.

'Unless of course you really didn't come here for the dancing and such but had another ulterior motive...'

'Of course not,' Sam said as brightly as she could.

Asshole.

'I suppose I could stay a little bit longer,' she continued.

She bit her lip as in making a hard decision but jumped when she felt his finger trail along her bottom lip slowly. She took another step back.

'What are you doing,' she whispered.

'Woman don't seem to realise how tempting that is or I'm sure they wouldn't do it.'

'Unless they wanted it to be tempted,' she pointed out.

'Yes of course,' he smiled slightly. 'But of course you wouldn't know anything about that.'

'Excuse me?'

He held up his hands in a sign of surrender and laughed slightly.

'Hey, don't get me wrong you're incredibly beautiful and sexy and all but you don't seem the type of girl who tempts guys that often. You don't really strike me as a tease, more like a good girl.'

'Then why am I at a club?'

'Still haven't worked that out but like I said there's something off about you, you don't give me the slutty vibe despite the dress.'

He looked her up and down and Sam tried not to blush.

'Thank God for that.'

'Precisely and that's why I said you wouldn't know anything about being tempting.'

Sam narrowed her eyes, he was annoying her with all his assumptions.

'You don't know a thing about me,' she snapped.

'Oh kitty has claws,' he laughed. 'I didn't mean to offend you.'

'Well you did, besides I can be tempting.'

'Really,' he asked with raised eyebrows.

She didn't know why she felt like she had to prove something to this guy but she did.

'Yes,' she smiled, stepping closer to him. 'Do you still want to dance?'

'Of course,' he said smoothly and then he'd turned her around and the back of her was pressed up against him.

Don't think about how embarrassing and completely uncomfortable this is, she thought. She dirtied danced with him as best as she could, like the other girls, sliding up and down and pressing herself into him. It made her feel slightly sick but he seemed to be enjoying it. She found herself being pulled closer every minute or so and his hands were firm on her hips.

'Maybe I was wrong about you,' he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver once again.

'Maybe so,' she said looking up at him.

'You are quite the little temptress, can you not see how jealous the other men are.'

Sam glanced around and saw a few glancing there way, but she shrugged.

'I think it really is time for me to go now.'

'Oh can't you stay longer?'

'No,' she said firmly. 'I have to get back.'

'How are you getting back,' he asked.

'I'm, uh, a friend is picking me up.'

'At what time?'

Sam took a stab in the dark.

'Twelve.'

He pulled out his phone.

'It's one in the morning.'

'Holy shit,' she cried and pulled her own phone out of her bag.

She saw loads of texts from Vixen and several phone calls that she hadn't heard because of the music. Time seemed to fly in club Fang.  
She quickly sent a text back:

_I'm fine, don't panic, music was so loud I couldn't hear the phone and some creepy shit won't leave me alone.'_

It was true this guy was creepy as fuck. Vixen texted back straight away.

_Thank God but I did call Cal, I don't know why but you seem good friends. He's going to the club. Sit tight and don't go any where with creepy guy..._

Sam froze and put the phone back in the bag. Vixen had called Cal? Of course she was worried but no! Why Cal, he wasn't going to be happy. But actually he couldn't be that mad about her being at a club could he?

'What's wrong,' the guy asked. 'You look worried.'

'My friend got worried because I wasn't answering her texts and I didn't get in her car so she rung my other friend to come find me and he won't be happy.'

Shit, shit, shit.

'Well, why don't you ring this other friend and tell him you're going back with me.'

His eyes travelled over her body again and she felt repulsed.

'We'd have fun,' he assured her.

I'm sure you'd have fun,' she thought.

'No, I really can't, I have to go back.'

'Another time then?'

'I don't think so; I'm not really like that if you know what I mean...'

'What a shame,' he said coolly, 'such a waste.'

'Not really,' she defended herself. 'I just don't sleep with random people.'

'If you've slept with anybody,' he said snidely.

So it was back to that.

'Well, that's my business.'

'You need to lighten up.'

'No I don't, I need to leave.'

'C'mon,' he murmured. 'You'd have fun.'

She doubted that.

'I have to go.'

'Fine, can I have your number then? We can meet up sometime... When your ready to have a bit of fun.'

'I have had fun but like I said I have to go.'

'So it's like that is it?'

'Like what,' Sam asked confused.

'You dance with me and get me dying to take you home and fuck you'-

Sam cringed.

'And then you decide your just going to leave!'

He sounded quite pissed. Well, more than quite pissed. What the fuck? He had no right.

'I was proving you were wrong and besides I was only dancing like the other girls.'

'Yeah but those girls are not stringing them guys along, there actually going to do what there dancing suggests.'

'My dancing didn't suggest a thing, you just always assume and besides you said I wasn't the type to tease.'

'Your dancing was really something and if you weren't planning on coming home with me then you shouldn't have danced like that and like I said I must have been wrong about that.'

'You're the one that wanted to dance in the first place!'

He studied her thoughtfully and then started dragging her over to one of the sofa's.'

'If you won't come home with me then we can at least have a little fun.'

'No! I have to leave before my friend'-

'Sam,' she heard a voice behind her, a familiar voice.

Oh great.

'So your name's Sam is it,' the creepy guy grinned. 'Mines Mike, I look forward to you screaming it later _when _I take you home with me!'

'She's not going anyway with you,' Cal growled, suddenly beside her.

'Cal,' the guy said paling.

Interesting.

'I didn't know that she was with you...' He continued.

He shot Sam a look.

'You never said this was your friend,' now he sounded accusing.

'I didn't know the name would mean anything to you...'

'C'mon Sam,' we're leaving,' Cal said in a voice that seemed very tightly controlled.

Oh shit. His blue eyes were stormy and he wasn't smiling.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea,' she said shiftily.

'So you'd rather go home with Mike?' He said angrily.

'No, but perhaps we could get someone else to pick me up...'

'People aren't going to be running around in the middle of the night for you,' he snapped.

'But still, you seem pretty angry.'

'Of course I'm angry,' he exploded. 'You shouldn't even fucking be here, but alone? Why the fuck are you talking to him?'

'None of your fucking business!'

His eyes if possible grew even angrier.

'Come on now! We're going.'

'No,' Sam said stubbornly. T

he next thing she knew she was being carried in fireman's lift towards the exit.

'Hey,' she snapped. 'This dress is too short to do this.'

'You should have been good then shouldn't you.'

'Put me down, I'll scream and the bouncers will get you.'

'No they won't. Most people know me here, you could scream bloody murder and they'd only give you distasteful glances. Nobody wants to cross me.'

Sam didn't answer him, she was so angry, but from the way Mike had reacted to Cal she bet it was the same for others, but why? When she went out the exit Sam heard a few people in the line whistle, she stared hard at bouncer who was letting his gaze linger on her legs for longer than necessary.

'Don't help then,' she shouted.

'Sorry darlin',' he laughed. 'Nobody crosses Cal.'

'So I've been told,' she muttered to herself.

Cal crossed the street and continued walking,

'You can put me down now,' Sam hissed as more people began to stare.

'Think of this as your punishment.'

'For what?'

'Going to club Fang alone, you could have got hurt, Vixen told me exactly what you were up to and it's fucking crazy.'

'Yeah, I know, now put me down, you have no idea how revealing this dress is.'

'No,' he admitted. 'But I'll soon see.'

'How far is the car?'

'Quite a bit farther away.'

Sam felt something hit the back of her legs and then again and again.

'Cal, I think it's raining.'

'No shit.'

Ouch. To begin with it stayed a light patter but then as rain does, it quickly intensified until it was lashing down and soaking her legs.

'Cal, please put me down, my legs are getting really cold.'

'Fine,' he muttered and set her on the floor.

Then he grabbed her hand and started dragging her along as they ran in the rain. Within five minutes she was soaked through.

'Ah shit, my phone,' she cried.

'Give it here,' Cal said angrily, 'and your purse.'

She took them out of her bag and he shoved them in his jacket pocket, the one in the inside. They began running again but Sam's feet started to hurt from the stiletto's.

'Ow, Cal my feet are hurting...'

'Take your shoes off then!'

'But my feet will get dirty!'

'Fine,' he snapped and then had picked her up and was carrying her bridal style.

Then he was running really fast, faster than he'd been running with her beside him. Sam had always thought of herself as quite a fast runner, but obviously not. They eventually reached the car and Sam practically through herself into the passenger seat. Then she leaned her head back against the seat.

'Remember to take me to Vixen's not my house.'

'Your going to my house,' he said stealing a glance at her.

'What,' she cried. 'I can't.'

'Tough,' he growled, 'because you are.'

Sam sat back and went to pull out her phone but realised Cal had it.

'Cal'-

He was already handing her her phone.

'Thanks,' she muttered.

She texted Vixen.

_Why'd you have to send Cal, now I can't come over, he's kidnapping me!_

The reply came immediately.

_Ooh, have fun!_

Yeah, okay then, Sam thought.

When Cal parked his car, Sam looked up at the house and it was huge, holy fucking shit.

'How may of you live here,' she cried, turning to look at him.

'Me,' he smirked. 'My mum, my four brothers and my sister.'

'Oh...'

He got out of the car and Sam followed suit. She followed him to the door where he quietly opened it. It was dark and so Sam couldn't really see a thing, but she could see Cal and so she followed him. They walked up the stairs and when they finally did get in his room, Sam collapsed on the huge shadow that had to be the bed. She made a squeaking when she fell done something and then hit a cold floor. She glanced around and saw she was in a bath. Cal was in silent stitches.

'Why is there a bath in your room,' Sam whispered.

'This is the bathroom,' he laughed and then looked around distastefully. 'It's way too small to be my room. '

'Oh, then why are we in here?'

'I was getting you a towel for your hair, why are you in the bath?'

'I thought it was the bed,' she grumbled.

'Comfy bed,' Cal sniggered.

'Shut up and give me a hand.'

He rolled his eyes and pulled her out of the bath and then looked at her.

'You're right that dress is really revealing. You look fucking hot though,' he winked.

Now it was Sam's turn to roll her eyes but she was still embarrassed. She walked out of the bathroom and walked down a corridor.

'Where are you going,' Cal called after her in a whisper, 'the bedrooms this way.'

Sam blushed heavily and ran to stand beside him. She followed Cal and then he opened a door and turned on the light.

'This your room,' she asked.

'Yep, feel free to collapse on the bed. Actually, don't your soaking wet.'

His room was huge with a massive double bed in the middle. There were photo's everywhere but Sam was suddenly feeling exhausted and too tired to investigate further.

'So, Sam,' Cal said, sitting on a chair. 'I've been meaning to ask you, what did happen last night with how you got home.'

Sam sighed and told him of how she'd thought she was having a dream and then realising it wasn't one.

'Holy shit,' Cal exclaimed. 'I'm definitely keeping more of an eye on you. Now, you need to change.'

'In to what,' Sam asked with raised eyebrows. 'Because I'm not sleeping in my underwear. Actually where am I sleeping?'

'In the bed...'

'Oh, I can't take the bed, where will you sleep.'

'In the bed,' he smirked.

'But that's where you said I'm sleeping...'

'Let me rephrase this, we will both sleep in the bed.'

'Together,' Sam squeaked.

'Yes together.'

'Oh, then I'm definitely not sleeping in my underwear.'

Cal went to his wardrobe and pulled out a black shirt.

'Put this on,' he told her.

He chucked it to her and then turned around. Sam took her stilettos off and then peeled the dress off nervously. He better not turn around,' she thought. She heard the dress drop heavily on the floor and cringed at the wet sloppy sound it made. The shirt was quite baggy and a few buttons were undone on the top. This also reached her mid thighs but even though it was short it warmed her up.

'You can turn around now,' Sam said softly, after picking up the dress.

Cal whistled when he saw her and Sam blushed furiously.

'Shut up!'

'You can dump that dress in the corner,' Cal said pointing to one near the door.

Sam obediently dropped it there. Cal chucked her a towel and a brush.

'I don't really use the brush much, don't worry.'

Sam could honestly say she wouldn't really care if he had. She brushed out the knots in which proved to be quite a painful job and took a long time and then she used the towel to dry it sufficiently. It was still damp but would have to do. She sighed when she realised she didn't have a hair band. Looking in Cal's mirror, vain boy, she saw that the rain had washed off most of the mascara and there were only slight smudges beneath her eyes, barely noticeable, so barely worth her time. Then she ran and jumped in the bed and again blushed when she saw Cal only in his boxers.

'Can't you put any clothes on,' she sighed, trying to keep her eyes glued to his face.

It was hard but she knew he'd catch her if she looked anywhere else. He climbed into bed next to her after turning off the light and gave another of those arrogant smirks. Well she couldn't see but she was pretty sure that was what he was doing.

'Don't worry; you don't have to be tempted to look at me any more.'

'Just stay on your side.'

'Me? It's you I'm worried about...'

She didn't even rpely to that. After a few minutes Sam was asleep and she'd never slept better since moving to live with her grandparents. When Sam first opened her eyes the next morning, the first thing she saw was a chest. As she collected her thoughts, she remembered that it must be Cal's chest. Then she noticed a number of things, her palm was flat against it and one of legs was twined with his. Cal had one of his arms around her waist and the other was being a cushion for her head with his hand on her shoulder.

'Cal,' she whispered.

'Yeah,' he murmured.

He didn't seem tired, how long had he been awake?

'Why am I so close to you?'

'Don't ask me, you moved over next to me last night.'

'But, I don't remember that,' she frowned.

'Well it happened,' he laughed.

He sat up and Sam hurried to sit up with him. It was kind of awkward to be honest.

'Sorry,' she muttered, looking down.

'It doesn't matter, it was fine with me.'

Of course it was.

'Get up and come and meet my family,' he smiled.

'Why,' she asked.

'Because I want you to.'

'Oh.'

Cal climbed out and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black top that he'd taken from his wardrobe. Sam considered ignoring him but changed her mind and climbed out.

'Right let's go then.'

'But I can't go down like this,' she cried.

'Well, would you rather go down in that dress?' He asked.

'No,' she admitted.

'Well then,' he said and walked out the door.

Sam had no choice but to follow him out the room. When they went into the kitchen Sam was aware of several eyes on her.

'Mum, idiots,' Cal said. 'This is Sam.'

Cal's mum turned to face her and Cal was completely shocked. She was gorgeous, her hair was jet black like Cal's and was up in a ponytail. Her eyes were big and a dark brown and her face was smooth and unlined. Her lips were full and a deep blood red and she wore a blue tee-shirt and low slung jeans. But there was no mistaking the motherly air to her. She turned around and beamed at Sam.

'Hello Sam, would you like any breakfast?'

Sam shook her head, even though she was slightly hungry.

'Oh go on,' Cal's mum insisted. 'Foods good for you.'

'Alright then,' Sam smiled.

'Great,' she laughed, turning around.

'I like your mum,' Sam whispered to Cal.

'Everyone does,' he grinned back. 'These are my brothers, my sisters still in bed as usual. Okay, so these are Jaden, Kris, Brent and Maurice.'

Sam turned and looked at them. They all had black hair, but whilst Jaden, Kris and Maurice had brown eyes, Brent had blue eyes like Cal.

'I'm the oldest, then it's Maurice and Brent, Jaden and Kris. Maurice is seventeen and twins with Brent, Jaden is sixteen, Kris is fourteen and Madeline is thirteen. There we go story of the brats.'

'Don't be mean,' Sam smiled.

'Dude she's fucking hot,' Kris grinned.

'And too old for you,' Cal replied.

'I can still look.'

'Kris,' Cal's mum said turning around. 'Mind your manners.'

None of them said a word until their mum turned around.

'So what was she like in bed?' Maurice asked.

'Fucking awesome I'll bet,' Brent added. 'Look on the body on her!'

Okay, she officially hated these boys.

'Hey,' their mum snapped. 'Do I have to tell you again?'

'No mum,' they replied.

But then she left the kitchen saying she'd be right back.

'So how was she?' Jaden asked, trailing his eyes lazily over her body. 'I certainly wouldn't mind her in my bed.'

'Never going to happen,' Cal said firmly.

'Dude,' Kris said. 'She's like a fucking Goddess your so lucky. Bet you had awesome time.'

'I am here you know,' Sam snapped.

'We know,' Maurice smiled, glancing at her legs again.

'Stop looking at me like that!'

'I can't help it, I'm a legs man and hell have you go some legs.'

'Thanks,' she said dryly. 'Do you want to know the details of what happened last night?'

Cal smirked slightly. But the others were really interested since they all leaned forward.

'Hell yeah,' Kris grinned. 'Quick before mum comes back.'

'We went to sleep,' Sam smiled sweetly.

'What,' Kris cried. 'Then why are you wearing his shirt?'

'Because it was pouring down with rain last night and my dress got soaked!'

'Oh...'

'Yeah oh!' Then Brent brightened.

'Does this mean she's still up for grabs?'

Ha, wishful thinking.

'Absolutely not,' Cal snapped. 'C'mon Sam, I'll show you around after breakfast.'

'Bye Sam,' they called after her when she left after having her delicious breakfast. Sam had to admit the house was really beautiful and he hadn't even seen half of it. Then he pulled her into another room, an empty one with a massive window and instead of asking him what it was for, she asked something that had been bothering her.

'Cal, will you go on a date with Candy?' She asked softly.

'What,' he said turning around and staring at her.

'Will you go on a date with Candy please?'

'Why,' he hissed.

'Because, she's going to get me kicked out of my house if I don't get her a date with you.'

'I'm not some playboy that you can give out to your friends Sam,' he said angrily.

'She's not my friend.'

'No.'

'Please!'

'If you get kicked out you can come and stay with me!'

'Live here?'

'Yes.'

'I can't do that.'

'Why not?'

'Because it wouldn't be right.'

'I'm not going on a date with that whore.'

'Just give it a try you might like her.'

Oh, how it pained her to say it.

'I don't want her,' he snapped.

'Then what do you want,' she cried, feeling somewhat defeated.

'Isn't it obvious,' he shouted.

Then his hands were either side of her on the wall and she was standing close to him, so close that she didn't dare breathe.

'I want you.'

_A'N: So it's longer than the last one, reviews please? x_


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Losing My Mind

_A.N: So thankyouu for my lovely reviews :) Everyone seems happy that there going to get together, hehe :)_

_tomkat: Thankyouu :) Hehe, I'm glad you like them all, yeah, I'm a fan of leaving people in suspense :)_

_stargirl: Thankyou, here's yoru update, I'd hate you to die of suspense ;) Nah, I'm a melodramatic person too :)_

_Newshoes: I love Cal too! ;) Thankyouuu :)_

_bluemoon: Yeah, finally haha, the wait is over :)_

_Heather: Yeah, I know he did ;) But that's Cal for you! ;) Ya, I know :) Do you really like the brothers, personally think their perverted brats but I suppose they can be quite funny :) You will meet the sister soon although not in this one :/ hehe :) Yeah, there not :)_

_Atrecia: Yep, he always does, ;) Yeah, although they only share the bed :) Yeah we did :) Do you mean ask Sam to marry him? Hmm, not sure yet, it's still early days :) Yeahaa, I'll keep that in mind :)_

_Londa27: Aaaw thankyouu! :) It's good you think it's intense and amazing :)_

_nelson: Yeahh they are :) Would you? Well, I could do something about that maybe later on? :) Yeah, I just thought why not? ;) Aaaw, thanks! It's nice to have someone who believes in me like that :)_

_Desperatevoice: Did you really? Haha, which one did you like best? Hehe, yeah I know what you mean :) Glad you like her and the fireman tihng is just something again that I couldn't help but put in hehe :) _

_aniw8i: Thankyouu! :) Yeah, I liked the bath thing too ;) I'm glad you weren't bored and thankyouu, that's really nice of you to say :) _

_Dpazur: Was it really? I guess I just had a lot to right :) So I hope it will make up for this one :/ Thankyou, a lot of people seem to like them haha :)_

_Naughtyvamp: Thankyouuu :) :) So you get my sense of humour do you? :) Glad you found it funny :) Thankyouu and I always end my chappys in annoying places, unless, there's nothing possibly exciting about that chapy :)_

_I've noticed I write hehe a lot, it's kind of annoying :) x_

Chapter Seventeen

Sam stared at Cal in shock.

Had he really just said what she thought he'd said?

'W-what,' she stuttered.

'I want you,' he repeated and then his lips were on hers.

They were soft and perfect against hers and she felt as though she was in heaven. She couldn't think of anything but him and how he was finally kissing her. But she realised that when he kissed her she found it hard to think straight. The kiss was gentle to begin with, two pairs of lips moving perfectly against each other but Sam could sense that Cal was struggling to keep his kisses soft as they grew firmer and more insistent and she could feel his strong body pressed up against her, pushing her back into the hard wall. She couldn't say she minded. The door flew open and Cal pulled back, Sam looked over to see Kris.

'Oops,' he smirked. 'Get in there Cal!'

'Get out,' Cal said simply.

When the door was shut, he turned back to Sam but she ducked under his arms and ran to the safety of the far corner. She couldn't think with him so close to her and she desperately needed to think, he was a threat to her health because she felt as though every time he touched her, her heart sped up to an impossible rate.

'Sam, what are you doing,' he asked, walking slowly towards her.

'Stay over there,' she murmured, holding up one hand and closing her eyes. 'I really can't think with you so close to me.'

'Too bad for you,' he said softly, 'that I want to be as close to you as I can get.'

Sam opened her eyes in shock but he was already in front of her. She stared at him from beneath her lashes, trying not to make direct eye contact; she could drown in those gorgeous blue eyes. She really wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't be sure that he wasn't just using her, that would break her.

'Are you just using me,' she whispered.

'No, I've wanted you from that first moment I saw you.'

'When was that?'

'When you were staring at me that first day.'

'Oh, right, then,' Sam said blushing.

'Yes then,' he said impatiently. 'Now stop talking so I can kiss you.'

Sam stared at him in surprise, when had he gotten so direct? Oh wait, he always had been but not about things like that. Sam bit her lip; she didn't want her heart broken because she was already falling big time for him. What if he ditched her for some prettier girl? What if, what if, what if. There were so many what ifs. She needed to forget them because she really did want to kiss Cal.

'Do you know you have the most perfect lips I have ever seen,' he smiled.

'N-no, do I really?'

'Mmm hmm, and it's really unfair of you to keep them from me...'

'They're my lips,' Sam laughed. 'I can do what I want with them.'

'Now they are my lips too,' he said grinning at her.

'I'm not really sure they are,' Sam said slyly.

Before she could blink he had one arm around her waist and had pulled her against him. Then he kissed her again but harder this time, thetype of kiss that made Sam want to press herself up against him like a slut and lose herself but she did have some control, even if it was slowly disappearing. Sam put one of her hands around Cal's neck and pulled him closer until she was backed up against the wall like before, but this time his closeness didn't unnerve her, she was intoxicated with him and the only thing she could think of was of never letting him go. She felt his hand skim slowly up her leg, leaving a trail of fire where his fingers had been. His mouth was still on hers and she felt she couldn't breathe but she didn't want to pull back, after only one kiss he'd become like some sort of drug to her. His hand moved higher until it was beneath the black shirt she was wearing and he was tracing patterns on her stomach.

'You have your belly pierced,' he murmured against her lips.

'Yeah,' she breathed back.

He pressed his lips to hers once again, was he as intoxicated by her as she was by him? And removing his hand from her waist, whilst continuing to use his other to trace patterns on her stomach, he put it in her hair burying his hand deep in her golden tresses. Why boys liked her hair, Sam had no idea. Soon she became overwhelmed by an intense longing for him that was stronger than she'd ever known before, why did she feel like that, it was kind of frustrating if she was honest but she didn't seem to be able to keep her hands off of him! The last thing she wanted was to act like some slut with him... But with his expert kisses that made her dizzy with desire she found that she couldn't resist him. She bit down gently on his lower lip and heard him growl and then his body was pressed even harder against her and his hands were roaming over her body, over the shirt, and when she opened his eyes she found his were dark with lust. So maybe she should have taken that as a warning to stop but she couldn't help but continue to suck on his bottom lip in such a way that had never failed to drive boys crazy. His hands went to the shirt to undo the buttons. It was only after he'd undone the first one and was on the second one that she realised that he was taking her shirt off. Then her brain seemed to comprehend the fact that she would be in her underwear and that he would almost certainly want to take things further. Eek, she wasn't ready for that and she certainly wasn't going to let him take her clothes off the first time she kissed him. She was on a bit of a un-advantage though because of the fact she only had a shirt on. She pulled away as best as she could but his lips trailed their way down her jaw and onto her neck, where he began nipping at the skin there. She closed her eyes and fisted her hands in his dark hair, he was so perfect for her but then she remembered the buttons on her shirt that were slowly coming undone. She put her hands against his chest and gave him a push.

'Cal, stop!'

He looked up at her and slowly his eyes went back to his normal colour. He stood up straight and let his hands fall from her shirt. He regarded her with those smouldering eyes as she leant half collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily.

'Sorry,' he said. 'I just can't seem to get enough of you.'

'That's what they all say,' she smiled, doing up the buttons on her shirt. 'But can we please get out of this room before you jump me again.'

'You wanted it just as much as I did!'

'Probably more,' she admitted.

'I doubt that,' he laughed.

She couldn't wait to tell Vixen and Summer about her progress with Cal. Oh shit, school!

'Ah, Cal, we're going to be late for school!'

'Nope,' he said smugly. 'Mum rung up the school and we've got the day off.'

'Hell yes,' she screeched. 'What shall we do first?'

'I think we should go out and I should treat this beautiful girl here to whatever she wants.'

'Oh really,' asked excitedly.

'Yep.'

'What's the amount of money I can spend, I mean, I'm so worth it right,' she laughed.

'Of course you are and there is no limit, I dare you to try to max it out,' he said cockily.

'That rich are you,' Sam asked nervously.

Yes I am, now you stay here babe and I'll go grab your clothes from your house.'

'But you can't get in...'

'Give me your spare key...'

'Oh right yeah.'

A few hours later they were strolling the streets of the town. Sam was already anticipating the shops she could go in, she wasn't a money grabber or anything but who wouldn't relish this opportunity?

'Are you really, really, really, really sure?' She asked for the hundredth time.

'Yes,' Cal laughed. 'I told you, buy whatever you like.'

'This is going to be so much fun,' Sam squealed.

She wasn't usually a squealing kind of person but some things got you excited.

'For you,' Cal said dryly.

'And for you, you can help me pick clothes!'

'Oh of all the joys of the world.'

'Don't diss,' Sam said sternly. 'I feel like I'm in pretty woman.'

'Well, you are pretty,' he smiled, squeezing her gently around the waist.

When Cal had gone to her house, Sam had been on the phone to him telling him what to get out of her draws, which had been two pairs of underwear and a bra, that had been embarrassing but she'd had to suck it up. He'd had fun picking the underwear for her, queue Sam to roll her eyes, he'd picked out her laciest black bra, what a pervert but then again it wasn't like he was going to see her in it. Because she was staying over his house again, although her Gran thought she was staying over Vixen's, so he'd grabbed her shorts, jeans, a couple of tops, she'd picked them, and her ballet flats and jumper although she now realised she didn't need them because she'd be buying lots of new clothes. At that moment she was wearing her black denim jeans, black ballet flats and black band tee. It was understated and casual even if she was a little bit cold, but she had Cal to keep her warm. Cal looked as gorgeous as ever in his denim jeans, trainers and black top, she loved the way he would occasionally shake his head to stop his fringe from getting in his eyes. Sam spotted a shop and it looked expensive and she immediately wanted to go in it.

'Ooh Cal, lets go in there,' she smiled, looking up at him.

'Why,' he groaned. 'That shops boring.

'No, it's not! Please, please, please,' she pleaded, batting her eyelids for extra effect.

'Alright,' he muttered. Then hey walked into the shop.

'Can I help you,' the sales woman asked rudely.

Just like Pretty Woman, so typical.

'Actually yes,' Sam smiled. 'I'm going to buy some clothes.'

'I don't think we have anything for you,' the woman said snootily, looking Sam's outfit over.

'Seriously, you're going to do this?'

'Look,' Cal hissed before the sales woman could answer. 'We're here to shop, we have money and so you can just shut your fucking trap and let us get on with it.'

'Well, I never'- the lady began.

'Shut up,' Cal snapped. 'We have a lot of money to spend but it can easily go in someone else shop. Understood.'

'Yes,' the woman said angrily.

'Good, now Sam go find whatever you like.'

'Thank you baby,' Sam grinned, going on tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. 'Your the best.'

'And yet I only get a kiss on the cheek...'

'For now,' Sam said wickedly.

'It's a good thing you're staying over mine tonight,' he returned with his own wicked smile.

The woman at the till started choking on her coffee.

'Something wrong,' Cal asked coldly.

'Yes, as a matter of fact. What is it with you people today, what happened to waiting for marriage to have sex.'

'Not that it's any of your business, but we're not sleeping together.'

'That's what they all say,' she tutted.

'Oh yeah,' Sam said nastily. 'And exactly how many people have you decided you eavesdrop on? Just because you haven't anybody your sour, you bitter old cow!'

'Excuse me?'

'Do you know what Cal, nothing in here is worth our time, it's all hideous!'

'Your right babe and the customer service is fucking ridiculous, let's go.'

'Wait,' the woman cried. 'I didn't mean to be rude.'

'Sure you didn't,' Sam said sarcastically. 'Let's go Cal,' then they walked out of the shop even though Sam had had her heart set on a particular mini dress.

Sam saw another shop that grabbed her attention. It was called 'Blood' and she'd never heard of it before. She wanted to have a look. The service couldn't have been more different' When they arrived they were greeted by a girl who seemed about twenty or something. She had long straight blonde hair that had black streaks in it, an overgrown blonde fringe and blood red lips. From a few gaps in her fringe Sam could see her deep blue eyes. She had on a tiny little corset dress that pushed up her breasts and went barely longer than a top would. On her arms were fingerless fishnet gloves and on her feet were black heels. She was really pretty.

'Hello,' she greeted, smiling warmly.

She pushed her fringe out of her face with one hand and narrowed her pretty blue eyes on Cal. But she only looked.

'Can I help you guys,' she asked chirpily.

'No,' Sam said, smiling back. 'I'm not really sure what I want yet... But I'll let you know when I decide.'

'Oh that's fine, is your boyfriend treating you? I mean I assume you're going out, you're just so cute together,' she gushed.

'Thank you, we are going out and yes he's treating me, I tell you he's loaded.'

'Oh, well I hope you try your best to max out his credit card, preferably in here.'

'She can try,' Cal grinned. 'But I already told her it's near impossible.'

'You would be surprised what a girl can achieve,' the girl smiled. 'My names Tilly, call me if you need anything.'

Then she disappeared.

'She was nice,' Sam said, looking up at Cal.

'Yeah, I know, now hurry up and get shopping, we haven't got all day,' he gave her a playful push towards the clothes.

'Oh yes we do and all night if I need it.'

'Well, if that does happen you'll be shopping by yourself.'

'I can deal with that,' she teased.

'Hey, my credit card, I'm staying.'

'You're the one who suggested you'd leave.'

'Yeah well, get on with the shopping.'

With one last smile, Sam shot off and began grabbing everything she liked, which was a lot. IN the end she ended up with, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of red skinny jeans, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, red ballet flats, black bow ballet flats, white lacy top, black band tee, red hoodie, black hoodie, black skull and cross bone jacket, black tank, red tank, a black dress and a black corset that she picked up at last minute. They intrigued her. The stuff in the shop was quite expensive but when they bought it Cal didn't even bat and eyelid. Tilly did though.

'Oh my God,' she shrieked. 'He really is loaded, you lucky girl.'

'I'm not a gold digger,' Sam laughed.

'Doesn't mean your not lucky.'

'I'm the lucky one,' Cal smiled putting an arm around Sam's shoulder whilst he picked up the bag with his other hand.

'Yeah, your girlfriends a real babe and all that...'

This made Sam smile.

'Now please come back soon and spend more money, please, I'm begging you, I never get any customers, I think it's the name that does it.'

She frowned.

'But I'm really nice to people, I am. Don't you think I'm really nice?' She continued.

'Mmm hmm, nicer than that old woman in that shop across the street,' Sam replied.

'Oh Hilda,' Tilly said wrinkling her nose. 'She's a bitch and a hag, I keep away from her.'

'That's what I'll be doing.'

'That's really good, Hilda's the village gossip, she tells everybody absolutely everything, I found that out when I went in there with my friend and told him I could never like him as more than a friend. It was all over the town the next day, even though I know none of us ever said anything. I didn't and why would he?'

'Okay, we won't go near bitch across the street, thank you, bye.'

Sam went in lots of different shops and was having an absolute blast. So far she'd brought, lots of dresses in tons of colours, tee shirts, crop tops, jeans, shoes, boots, jackets, hoodies, jewellery, everything she could think of and every time she was tempted to stop, Cal would egg her on like he got some kind of thrill from her spending his money. Actually he probably did.

'Want to go in La Senza,' Cal smirked as they walked past it.

'Oh yeah,' Sam grinned walking in.

'Uh, Sam, the under wears at the back,' he pointed out.

'What,' Sam asked widening her eyes. 'I'm getting new pyjama's.'

'Oh what?' Ha, gutted.

'Sorry, but I'm not buying underwear with you here.'

'So unfair.'

'Life's unfair.'

'Okay so I want this pair,' she murmured grabbing a pair of pyjamas.

It was one with long trousers and a strappy top. It had little fluffy sheep on it and the word baa. They were cute.

'There sexy Sam,' Cal sniggered.

'Shut up, they're lovely.'

'Yeah okay, but we're buying you this as well and you can wear it tonight,' he grinned picking up a little black night that was barely longer than the shirt he'd given her and low cut.

It had a little bit of a lace trimming across the top.

'No way,' she muttered.

'Oh yes and I'm paying so you can't stop me.'

'You can't make me put it on!'

'Want to bet?'

'Not really but I'm wearing the sheep ones!'

'No you're not!'

'Well, it's not like you'll see the nightie, I get the guest room remember?'

'What mum doesn't know won't hurt her.'

'Oh my God, you're such a bad boy.'

'Yep,' he smirked. 'And soon you'll know all about that.'

'Okay, I didn't mean it like that at all!'

'Of course you didn't!'

'I didn't!'

'Well, I meant what I said.'

'I won't let you near me, I'll barricade the door.'

'You can try,' he said raising his eyebrows.

'Try as in I won't succeed,' she questioned.

'Exactly.'

'You'd be surprised at what I can do,' she said mysteriously.

'So would you,' he countered.

'Well, I've already cast a spell over you, dear Cal.'

'Granted Sam, but in turn I've put my own one over you.'

'Your so soppy.'

'It's true.'

'Whatever.'

He bent down and kissed her gently before smiling.

'Admit it.'

'Fine, I'm completely and utterly under your spell,' she muttered.

'Louder,' he grinned.

'Your absolutely perfect.'

'Louder,' he sang.

'Cal, I love you,' she screeched.

Holy shit!

Sam clapped her hand over her mouth in surprise and looked around, realising everyone was looking at them. She avoided Cal's eyes who had looked completely shocked before.

'Uh, Cal, pay for this,' she whispered, chucking the pyjama's at him.

'Sam, wait,' he said frantically. 'I'-

'Shut up, shut up, I'll be at that food place across the street. Bye.'

Then she bolted out the door. Why had she told him that?

Why, why, why?

Disaster, you never said you loved a boy when you'd only just got together. She only hoped he hadn't taken it too literally and was willing to look past it. She really didn't want to lose him, she'd just got him. She wouldn't lose him. As she ran across the road, she felt a weird tingle down her spine, like she was being watched. She frowned and turned her head and looked behind her but she couldn't see anybody. So, she carried on running, but after a few minutes she felt it again. When she turned around again, she saw yet again nothing, it wasn't until she entered the food place that she saw the person. Turning around again from the alleyway opposite she saw two pairs of black eyes watching her intently. Black eyes, the eyes from her dream, but before she could leave to go look because she was stupid like that, she was shocked even more.

'Sam,' a voice said.

She recognised that voice and it made her blood run cold. She turned around slowly with eyes that were wide with panic. She faced him and saw the shoulder length hair, the lake green eyes and broad build.

Someone she thought she'd never see again.

She felt paralyzed with fear.

'Well hello, Sam,' he said icily. 'So nice to see you again...'

No, no, no, her mind chanted.

But what she said was completely different.

_A'N: So yeah, it was short but what do you think? Reviews would be appreciated even though it's a pathetic excuse for a chapter, but I didn't really have thta much to write so I stretched it out :) Thankyouu xx_

'You're supposed to be dead,' she blurted. 'I killed you.'


	19. Chapter Eighteen: In My Dreams

_A.N: Thanks for the reviews :) READ MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE :)_

_Justin: That's fine, you don't have to apologise, I don't expect anything of you even though I do LOVE the reviews :) Yeah, I thought people would like them being together, thankyouu :)_

_bluemoon: Sorry I didn't update today and yeah vamps are pretty cool ;) Yeah but it's all good :) No, he's not, he's someone she tohught she killed, the stalker has BLACK eyes, okaa? :)_

_Heather: Yeah I know, but there soulmates so it will probably turn out okay, but who am I to say? :) Yeah, doesn't he just... Silly Cal... First Alex, now other guy.. :/ Maybe... I guess you'll see :)_

_Montana: Thankyouu ! :) YOu shall find out and no he is not the stalker, but I made sure everytihng is cleared up in this chappy :) Yeah, I know :) Okaa, hehe :L Oh, thankyouuu, hope you like the chap :)_

_Dpazur: Yeahh, it took a while but there you have it ;) Yeah, I'm a fan of cliffhangers :) Thanks, :)_

_aniw81: Hehe, I take that as good death of me? ;) Hopefully this chapter will answer your questions but if not, ask them again and I'll answer them in my next authors note :) Lol, sorry... Glad you like it and it's good that I'm keeping you all on edge and all guessing :)_

_Atrecia: Yeahhh he did ! ;) Yeah, but I'm afraid that will kind of always be the nature of their relationship although I might stop that a little bit at the minute... ? Ha, can't tell you that :P It's a big secret but you'll just have to be patient and it will all be revealed by the end :)_

_stargirl: Ooh, I wonder ;) You might just find out :)_

_tomkat96: Thankyouuu ;) Guess you'll find out :) Yeah, I think soo ;) :)_

_Londa27; THANKS, it's good you liked it :) I guess she means she killed him ;) Oh cool, hehe :)_

Chapter Eighteen

'You're supposed to be dead,' Sam blurted. 'I killed you.'

'That's what you'd think isn't it,' the boy said, with a cold yet amused smirk on his face.

Sam noted he looked different, he had always been broad and muscled, but now the muscles in his arms seemed to leap in her face and scream at her to notice them. His blonde hair was longer and had more of a shine to it and his green eyes seemed to have glassed over completely, all cold no warmth. Sam shivered. His name was Luke and despite the changes she'd know him any where. He was possibly the only person in the world that could make her quake in fear. Old habits died hard she guessed.

'No,' she insisted. 'I killed you... I know I did!'

'Silly Sam, they never found my body, now did they? What would make you assume I was dead?'

'The fact that you didn't come back for revenge.'

'Let's just say things got in my way but don't worry darling, I will have my revenge for that little stunt you pulled...'

His eyes seemed to blaze and he reached one hand up to touch her cheek.

'Sweet little Sammy, always did what I asked, didn't you? Until one day you just snapped!'

His hand which had lightly been stroking her face was now clutching at her chin hard. Sam whimpered but was unable to find the courage to pull away, she was as trapped as ever.

'Is everything okay here,' a man asked, taking in Sam's scared expression and Luke's grip on her chin.

'Yes,' Luke said calmly. 'Me and my girlfriend here are just talking.'

'Is that right miss,' the man asked, giving Sam a look.

The look said,

'you can trust me, if he's bothering you I'll take care of it,'

but she couldn't. She was too frightened. The look in Luke's steel eyes furthered the need to lie for him. She felt she'd pay in some way if she ever tried to cross him again. How had her life screwed up again, when things seemed to be looking up?

'N-no,' Sam stuttered, forcing a smile. 'I'm fine.'

'Are you sure,' the man asked, with a concerned smile.

'Y-yes.'

'Now if you don't mind,' Luke said coldly, 'me and my girlfriend are going to eat.'

He reluctantly released her chin and grabbed her arm instead, dragging her towards a seat in the corner.

'Well done Sam,' he cooed. 'Looks like your reversing back to the way you should be, if that girl ever left.'

With this he laughed nastily and slid into a booth. Sam sat opposite him and shrank back in her seat.

'So how's life been for you now darling? I tell you playing dead hasn't been that much fun, but then again I doubt actually being dead would have been better.'

He gave her a dark look and Sam recognised the tell tale clenching of his jaw. A sure sign he was going to snap. She ducked even lower in her seat.

'Oh recognise the signs of my anger do you? You should do by now, or had you really forgotten me, shacked up with that new boy toy of yours Cal?'

'H-how do you know,' she whispered, gaze lowered on her hands that were fiddling with the hem of top, she didn't want to meet the bleakness of his green eyes.

She remembered how they'd once been a brilliant emerald green when he smiled on a bright Summer's day; those happy times seemed miles away now, lost in the bad memories.

'Simple, I'm working with your 'stalker'.'

Sam gave another gasp at this shock revelation and bit her lip to keep it from trembling. He'd been watching her all this time?

'You're the stalker,' she cried.

'No,' he retorted irritably. 'Why don't you listen for once, you fucking moron!'

She cringed away from the harsh tone to his voice and the even harsher words, but had she really expected any less from him? She supposed she thought some things might have changed in his absence from her life, obviously not.

'I told you that I was working with the stalker, not that I was the stalker. I don't know why he'd want you,' Luke sneered. 'He's way too good for you.'

'Oh, perhaps you'd care to have him then,' Sam hissed with her now familiar flare of anger.

He slammed his palms on the table in fury, which caused people on the neighbouring ones to stare at him in surprise. He looked at them all coldly, telling them to back off with his eyes, before leaning over the table so that he was right in her face.

'Now listen closely Sammy,' he said menacingly. 'I thought you knew your place, I thought I taught you your place. How dare you start answering me back, remember the time you used to have that sharp temper, remember how I made you lose it?'

Sam nodded mutely.

'Well, then, you remember that you are to respect me Sam!'

He sat back in his seat after letting out a huge breath.

'But life's not like that Luke,' she said earnestly, sitting up and looking him in the eye. 'I know that now, nobody else treats me the way you did, y-you were wrong to treat me like that.'

'I'm never wrong,' he hissed. 'And you will do well to remember that.'

Sam nodded again, feeling that this was something she had to accept. Maybe if she agreed with him, he'd leave her alone.

'Don't you think you at least owe me that respect Sam, hmm?' He continued. 'You tried to murder me remember...'

'It was an accident,' she whispered brokenly.

But one that she'd never regretted, her life had been much better without Luke Garson in it.

'There are no room for mistakes in life, I thought I taught you that.'

'You did.'

'Well, aren't you going to apologise for nearly killing me?'

Sam stayed silent, hardly daring to breath.

'Or aren't you sorry,' he snapped. 'Do you wish you had taken my life?'

'N-no,' Sam stuttered. 'I never wanted you to die.'

'But you didn't want me back did you? Did you?'

'I don't know,' she wailed. 'You used to be so nice, but then you grew so horrible to m-me, I didn't know what to do! I was terrified but then they searched for you and never found you, I thought you might still be alive waiting for me...'

'I was,' he said grimly.

'B-but, then the weeks went by and the months went by and you never came back. I accepted the fact you were dead, that you were never coming back and could never hurt me again. The police didn't know it was me and I felt safe again.'

'You bitch,' he snarled. 'You wanted me to die, didn't you?'

'I don't know. Why didn't you come back if you were alive?'

'Because he wouldn't let me, he thought that for what I did, I deserved it. But the thing is, he doesn't know that that girl who attempted to murder me, was you and he's never going to find out because I know he'll kill me.'

'Who will?' Sam asked timidly.

'Who do you think,' he spat. 'Your stalker, I can't tell you his real name of course.'

'Why,' she whispered. 'Why are you helping him?'

'I want revenge Sam, I want to see you suffer again and besides it's the least I can do for the person who saved my life. Giving him you is a price I'm all too willing to pay.'

'How did you live?'

'I just told you, he saved me and took me with him and we've been buddies ever since.'

'How long have you been spying on me, plotting revenge?'

I never remember you being this fucking nosy Sam, you'll do well to shut up and remember just the type of girl you are around me.'

'S-sorry,' she whispered. 'Please tell me.'

She hated saying please to him, but she had to know.

'Well all the time I've been working with my buddy who's currently outside'-

'He's outside,' Sam shrieked, shooting furtive glances around the room.

'Shut up,' Luke growled. 'Did you not see those black eyes in the alleyway, I'm sure you did.'

'I did.'

'Well, that was him but he fortunately let me explain things to you. Right now he thinks I'm telling you that he loves you and will be back for you soon, which of course I just have. He has no idea that I know you and have unfinished business.'

'What unfinished business?'

'You just asked me a question, let me finish it, for fucks sake your going back to old habits, I won't have it Sam,' he threatened.

'I'm s-sorry,' she said yet again.

'That's a good girl,' he said with a malicious smile. 'Now due to some arrangements my friend has been watching you for not very long, but he's obviously captivated by you.'

Luke rolled his eyes.

'I can't see why...' He murmured.

Sam blinked back tears at how he always managed to send her self esteem up in tatters.

'Don't let him get to you,' she chanted inside her mind like a mantra.

'But,' he continued. 'Don't even think about asking me what those circumstances are, they are not any of your business. Do I make myself clear?'

Sam gave a small, deliberate nod.

'Now that's more like it, that's the Sam I love.'

Of course it was.

'Yes I,' he said with a sickly grin, 'have been watching you ever since I 'died.' I've watched your arguments with your mum, your friends and watched you move school. Some might say I'm even more of a stalker than your real one but I don't want you. That's the only difference; you are of no use to me what so ever.'

Sam flinched.

'Sure you're very pretty,' he drawled. 'But I can't have you, if only to break your flaring spirit, because he wants you but that's okay because he helped me so I help him. He may be someone I look up to but really he's stupid because he hasn't made the connection between the girl who attempted to kill me and you. Otherwise I surely wouldn't be sitting here now.'

He gave a bitter laugh and Sam closed her eyes.

'Why do people seem to care about you Sam, hmm? I don't know why, I suppose you just scream 'protect me' but with one fucking word from your mouth I really could be dead. So you won't say a word will you because if you do I'll snap your pretty little neck before he has mine! Are you listening to me?'

'Y-yes,' Sam said, her eyes flying open.

'Oh, it looks like Cal's finally here, took him long enough don't you think? But you're not going to say anything to him either are you? Because I know you love him, the whole of La Senza knows you love him, so if you say one word I promise you he will be harmed. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes,' Sam said on the verge of tears.

She was trapped once again.

'Good, now get rid of those tears before he see's them and asks what's up. I don't know you, I just thought you looked lonely and stopped by for a chat, okay.'

Sam nodded glumly.

'Happy,' Luke hissed.

Sam gave him her best smile.

'Much better,' he approved.

'Sam,' Cal said, walking up to her. 'Luke?'

'You know him,' Sam asked, unable to keep the shock from her voice.

'Oh yeah,' Luke smiled, what Sam presumed was supposed to be a genuine one. 'We met a while back, when I first moved here... He showed me the ropes and things about this town but I should have guessed that you'd know him.'

He smirked.

'Why,' Sam asked, playing the part.

She shifted up so that Cal could slide in next to her and after doing so, he wrapped one arm around her waist. She didn't look at him, she hadn't forgot the embarrassing scene at La Senza's that Luke had also heard.

'Well,' Luke smiled at her, letting the light shine in his eyes like it used to.

Sam felt a feeling of nostalgia and it was so sweet, she wanted to cry.

'Cal always has the pretty girls, it makes sense that he would snap you up straight away.'

'Thank you,' Sam said with a small smile.

'Sorry, I took a while Sam, I was putting your bags in the car,' Cal murmured, kissing her temple.

'That's okay,' she whispered.

'Oh, been treating her have you?' Luke asked.

Was Sam the only one he noticed the deadly gleam in his eye?

'Yeah,' Cal frowned.

Obviously not then.

'Is that a problem?' He continued.

'No,' Luke reassured him. 'But you're always spending your money Cal.'

'Only on me Luke,' he said defensively.

'And Sam now...'

'Sam's important to me.'

'I'm sure she is,' Luke placated him. 'She seems like a very special girl.'

Sam flinched.

'Are you okay,' Cal asked, squeezing her waist gently.

'Yeah,' Sam smiled, looking up to meet his concerned gaze. 'I'm fine.'

'Hey babe, we'll order some food for you in a second, but do you mind if I stay and catch up with Luke?'

'Not at all,' Sam said, plastering on a fake smile.

She had some thinking to do anyway.

'But I'm not hungry,' she added as an afterthought.

'Then why did you come here?'

'I just really wanted to get out of the shop.'

'About that Sam...'

'No, please,' she said, shutting her eyes tightly. 'Not here.'

'Fine, not here, but later.'

Sam shrugged; she would have to face up to it sometimes.

'So why exactly did you come over and speak to Sam, Luke?' Cal asked.

'She looked lonely and I thought she might want some company.'

'As long as you're not planning on taking my girl away from me, you have been known as a bit of a flirt. But I bet you couldn't handle Sam, she's as feisty as they come.'  
'I bet I could.'

'Guess we're not going to find out.'

'Guess not.'

Sam thought Luke was like a worse version of Alex, which reminded her.

'Cal,' she asked. 'How's Alex?'

'Why do you care,' he growled.

'Cal,' she muttered. 'I want to know when he'll be back to bother me.'

'Oh, well, he'll be back in school on Monday.'

'Will his injuries be healed by then?'

'He heals fast,' Cal said nonchalantly.

'Has Alex been bothering you,' Luke asked, turning to look at Sam.

Cal couldn't read his expression from the angle but Sam could. From the gleam in his eyes, Sam knew he knew and since he was always watching her, she guessed that he'd saw the attempted rape and all.

'Yeah,' she muttered and saw his eyes darken in anger.

'Is that all you've got to say?'

'Yeah.'

With Cal there he couldn't do a thing.

'I've got a bit of a headache, I'm just going to sit here and think while you two catch up,' she continued.

Luke smirked at her; he knew exactly what she was going to think about it.

Sam had met Luke when she was fourteen; he'd been sweet and caring towards her and was so good looking. She'd fallen for him instantly. He'd moved in next door to her with his family and they were forever talking, whether through emails, the phone or face to face. He was a dream come true and when she found out he felt the same, she'd never been happier. At first the relationship was everything he'd promised her it would be. He made her feel safe and loved and the luckiest girl ever, the things she never got because her mum wasn't there. But he soon grew possessive, tried to cut her off from her friends, stopped her talking to other boys, even her friends and she soon grew more reliant on him. And then he started to hit her, at first it was just an occasional push or shove, and then a slap and then a punch and soon he was actually beating her up. She didn't know where the Luke she felt she loved had gone. It was like he never existed. Sam couldn't talk to her mum because she was never there, she couldn't tell anybody she was so scared of him. Only her closest friend, Adrienne knew, she was fearless and tried to help but then he taught her a lesson she never forgot, he raped her. Soon after Adrienne had moved away and Sam couldn't help but feel it was all her fault. She was extra careful to make sure nobody else knew a thing unless they suffered to. But for all his beatings on her, he never attempted to rape her, Sam didn't know why, but she never offered sex to him either. She suspected she was like a doll to him, one he could intimidate because she was lonely. Wasn't that how it always was? But he never hurt her face, ever, because that couldn't be hidden like her arms and legs could and he also liked to show her off to his friends. They were all jealous and all brutes but all the same, he was the only one that was ever allowed to hit her. Once he'd found one of his friends trying to rape her and had beat him up. Why? She didn't know, but she remembered feeling grateful to him. How sick and twisted. That attempted rape by Alex had reminded her of that and of Luke but she'd pushed it away, she'd vowed never to think of him again. Then one day on her fifteenth birthday he'd gone too far and that was when she finally snapped. Sam put her head in her hands as she felt the tears form in her eyes. What a nightmare.

'Hey, Sammy,' Cal asked, concern in his voice. 'Are you alright babe?'

'W-what?' Sam asked, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

She caught Luke's as she did this and saw the usual cold calculation in his gaze.

'Baby have you been crying,' Cal murmured. 'Oh shit, are you okay?'

He put both of his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

'I'm okay, just feeling a bit down. Can we go now please?'

'Of course sweetheart, you only had to ask.'

She nodded and slid out after him. She took his hand and together they left the shop, she didn't look back at Luke and so missed the regret that was evident in the longing gaze he was watching her leave with.

When they reached the car Sam had pulled herself together. She climbed in and sat there perfectly still. Then would be the perfect time to tell him about Luke, but she couldn't. Some how Luke would find out and she would not have Cal hurt ever, he was her life. Outside it was dark; they'd stayed out all day. After seeing Luke, they'd gone in a few more shops. Sam had ended up getting two pairs of tracksuit bottoms in grey and black, then two more pairs, except these ones were baggy and then tight and cut off beneath the knee, also in grey and black. She'd also bought, or Cal had bought her some new trainers and a couple of black and white tank tops. They'd then gone to the cinema and watched a comedy film, Sam's idea and then she'd suggested they go to the park. Cal had been surprised at her change of plans from going home but had gone along with it. They'd played manhunt and Sam had felt all her worries go up in smoke and when they'd lay on the grass staring up at the darkening sky, everything had seemed perfect, but now that she was back in the peaceful serenity of the car and the silence, she felt everything weighing back down on her.

'Sam, about in La Senza's,' he started.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes. 'I didn't mean to, it just came out.'

'Sam, don't be sorry,' she felt him take her hand. 'I'm glad you told me because the fact is I love you too.'

'You do,' Sam cried in shock, opening her eyes.

'Yes,' he said giving her a wane smile. 'I don't suppose you believe in love at first sight?'

'Not especially.'

She'd believed in that with Luke but that was obviously fake and poor judgement on her behalf.

'Didn't think so,' he laughed. 'Do you want to know what I love about you?'

'Sure that won't be soppy,' she teased.

'It probably will but it's just you and me.'

'Yeah, your right,' she smiled.

'I love your hair and how soft it is and the way it slips through my fingers. I love the way your eyes shine in the light, how gentle and warm they are, how they make you easy to read and how wide and absolutely stunning they are and how they make me want to get lost in them every time I look in them.'

Whoa, where had this Cal come from, had he always been there?

'So you love my deer caught in the headlights eyes do you?'

'Especially,' he confirmed. 'I love your gorgeous lips that I've already told you are the most perfect I've ever seen'-

'I still don't believe that...'

'And I love how fiery you are and how you never take no for an answer. You're fearless and brave and courageous, but beneath it all is this shy little girl who I think loves it when I hug her.'

'You may be right about that,' she agreed.

She did love his hugs and his kisses.

'What about me?' He asked.

'What about you,' she joked.

'What do you love about me?'

'Hmm, let's see, absolutely nothing.'

'Hey...'

'Alright, I love your beautiful blue eyes, although I try not to look into them because they kind of end up hypnotising me. I love your lips too and how they seem to fit perfectly to mine. I love your hair because it is such an amazing colour and is so soft...'

'This is all true,' Cal smirked.

'And I love your hugs and kisses and how I know you'll always protect me and how you'd never hurt me and how you'll always be there for me...'

'That's all true as well,' he said gravely.

'And I especially love this new soppy side to you, instead of your usual cocky side. But I do of course love both.'

'Of course you do.'

'Now are we done with the soppiness,' Sam grinned.

'Yep, I don't think I could deal with much more.'

'Me neither.'

Cal reversed the car out of the car park and they were on their way back home. The ride was silent and Sam fell asleep in the car whilst looking out the window. She was faintly reminded of when her Granddad had woken her up the first day she'd arrived when she woke up to find Cal shaking her.

'Sweetie, you need to wake up, we're here.'

'I'm awake,' Sam smiled and then stifled a yawn.

She clumsily climbed out of the car still drowsy with sleep and leaned against him for support.

'Don't we have to get my things,' she asked Cal sleepily.

'No, I put them in the guest room for you babe.'

'Okay Cal, I love you...'

'Yeah okay Sam, your definitely falling asleep,' he sniggered.

Then she was being held in his arms. That was much better, she leaned her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

'Aw,' a voice chirped. 'She's asleep...'

'No I'm not,' Sam replied without lifting her head.

'Oh well, you sure seem tired.'

'That's because I am,' Sam grumbled, making Cal laugh.

'Wow, your grumpy when your sleepy.'

'Yeah, I guess I am.'

Sam lifted her head and saw a girl staring at her.

'You must be Madeline,' Sam mumbled.

'Yep, the one and only, sorry I wasn't at breakfast this morning...'

'It's okay... You look exactly like your brother.'

She did look like Cal. She had the same colour hair, long and shiny and her eyes were the same colour except they didn't have the same essence to them. She could have been his twin if it wasn't obvious that she was so much younger. She was wearing, little pink pyjama shorts and an oversize t-shirt.

'Uggh,' she grumbled. 'Everybody says that.'

'Sorry but you can't change the facts, so deal with it.'

'You know, I think I like you.'

'Yeah, as someone once said, this could be the beginning of a very evil friendship.'

'Well said, Sam, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Then she skipped off into another room.

'Well, she sure is something,' Sam murmured, leaning her head back on Cal's shoulder.

'Isn't she just,' Cal said, walking up the stairs.

She heard him open a door and then she was dropped on a bed.

'Hey,' she cried.

'I had to wake you up some way.'

'I was awake!'

'Barely.'

Sam ignored this and lay down on the comfy bed. She huddled in a ball and let her head sink into the soft pillows.

'Sam,' Cal warned. 'Do you want _me_ to put you in these sheep pyjamas?'

'No,' she said horrified, sitting up.

'Didn't think so,' he laughed.

'Okay, okay, now get out.'

When he was gone she pulled on her pyjamas and rushed into the bathroom where she washed her face, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She could barely be bothered to do this but she had to. She then kissed Cal good night and jumped in her bed, but all alone in the dark she found she couldn't get to sleep. She looked at her window where the curtains were pulled back, exposing the window. She shuddered and crept out of bed, pulling the curtains shut and then she bolted back in the bed. It didn't make a difference though; she lay there for what felt like hours, unable to shake the feeling that they were both watching her. When the door creaked open her heart pounded in her chest, even though she knew she was being stupid. But she still felt this silly jolt of relief when she saw Cal standing in the doorway.

'Cal,' she said happily.

'You're still awake,' he said, surprised.

'Yeah, I couldn't sleep...'

'Okay, that really doesn't make sense...'

'I know. What are you doing here?'

'Well, I was going to come and lay with you but if you don't want me too...'

'No, no, it's fine,' she said excitedly.

She patted the bed. She'd feel much safer with him next to her.

'Okay, that's great; mum just went to sleep so we should be good.'

He walked over to her and climbed in the bed next to her. She felt his arms reach for her and she gladly moved towards them, liking the feel of them around her waist, holding her against him and keeping her safe.

'Love you Cal,' she murmured.

'Love you too Sammy,' he whispered against her hair.

And that's how she fell asleep, safe in his arms, feeling content and loved. But it obviously wasn't going to last.

_Sam sat in the passenger seat, shaking with fear._

_'What's wrong, Sam?' Luke asked evilly, unable to keep the smile off of his face._

_'Are you going to hurt me again,' she whispered._

_'Well that depends whether you've been a good girl or not doesn't it?' _

_She knew she'd be punished now. He always thought she was bad, why should that night be any different? Because it was her birthday._

_'But it's my birthday,' she murmured, wrapping her arms around herself. _

_Even though she was wearing a long gray top, she was still cold. Or maybe it was the fear making her shiver the fear of what was going to come._

_'I know, honey, I know, which is why I'm going to make tonight extra special.' _

_She knew what that meant, an extra long beating. Worse than before, more scratches and bruises to hide with the many others. She sighed sadly and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear._

_'What?' He snapped._

_'N-nothing.'_

_'Good,' he said, spitefully slapping her knee. _

_The rest of the journey went in silence with Sam looking out of the window at the hills they were passing, she was far away from home, not that her mum would notice, she was too busy out having a good time. When the car stopped Sam saw a lake and her skin crawled. She felt a lump form in her throat and tears trail down her cheeks. Was he going to drown her here?_

_'Don't look so scared babe,' Luke laughed. 'I'm not going to put you in that lake...' _

_Sam climbed shakily out of the car, only to be yanked back in by her hair._

_'Ow,' she screamed._

_'Shut the fuck up,' he hissed. 'I didn't tell you to get out of the car, did I?'_

_'N-no...'_

_'So why did you?'_

_'I don't know,' she wept._

_'Sam,' he said, stroking her face gently. _

_She looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes but even so she found herself longing to be wrapped in his arms. _

_'You never listen do you, I don't want to hurt you but I have to teach you what's right and what's wrong. Why do you do it, Sam, now I have to punish you...'_

_'No, you don't Luke, please don't,' she begged._

_'But I do, Sam...' _

_He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her roughly. She leaned into him, craving his love and feeling desperate and needy but she preferred his kisses to the torture he inflicted on her. '_

_Now get out,' he said coldly. _

_Not wishing to anger him further, although no matter what she did it was nearly always wrong; she scrambled out of the car and stood waiting for him._

_'Good,' he approved her. 'Now go and sit over there near the lake, we can watch it.' _

_She nodded and traipsed slowly over to it, frightened by the lake and its shimmering cover, unknowing of what lie beneath the surface. It didn't seem like a lake any more, more of a river, there seemed to be quite a harsh current going that carried you down stream, Sam didn't want to get put in there. If she didn't drown she'd surely freeze to death. She sat down on the grass and was soon followed by Luke._

_'Now, Sam, it's your birthday and your fifteen which means you will have to face harsher punishments now, you're not a child any more are you?'_

_'No,' she said softly._

_'That's right you're not and we've been together a long time...'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I love you,' his tone was a warning._

_'I- I love you too.'_

_'I know you do, which is why after your punishment I think we should move our relationship to the next level...' _

_No, she thought. _

_Why? Why? She didn't want to, she needed a miracle but she knew she had to or he'd get angry._

_'Okay,' she replied._

_'Now then let's get this over with quickly,' he said, pulling from his bag a knife. _

_Sam froze, he'd never used a knife on her before. Never. She saw the blade glinting in the moonlight and felt tendrils of ice curl around her heart and throat making it hard to breathe. He'd kill he with that._

_'You'll kill me,' she sobbed._

_'No I won't, shh,' he whispered. 'I'll be careful I know what I'm doing.' _

_He edged towards her and then plunged the knife into her leg. Her scream rang out through the night. She glanced at his face and saw his eyes were crazed. He sliced her arm and then her leg as she lay there cowering and bleeding. But then she realised she had to do something, he was insane. She stood up._

_'Stop it,' she whispered as he to stood up after her._

_'No, you bitch. Face your punishment.'_

_'You're horrible,' she shrieked. 'I could never love you, I hate you!' _

_He froze and then his face twisted into a nasty snarl._

_'Have it your way then,' he hissed and then he lunged for her stomach. _

_She screamed again and knocked the knife from his grasp. She felt him tackle her to the ground and begin to punch her, even her face. She stretched her fingers out as the tears streamed from her eyes and then she felt the knife in her grasp. Without thinking she stabbed it into his back. He growled in pain and she shifted out from under him in his weakness. Her hands were bloody, her clothes were bloody and she'd just stabbed Luke. But she hadn't known what to do. He stood up and glared at her, the pain evident in his eyes but also anger, unmistakable anger._

_'I'm going to kill you,' he roared, charging her. _

_Sam screamed loudly and closed her eyes. She felt him connect with her outstretched arms and shoved and then she heard a splash. When she opened her eyes she saw his head, bobbing above the water as he was swept down river. She couldn't help him even if she wanted to. She knew she should be panicking and screaming as his head sunk beneath the surface of the water, he was going to die. She'd be a murderer. But as she pulled out her phone to ring someone she thought she could trust, she felt nothing but relief._

Sam woke up gasping for air and tears streaming down her face. Oh God, she thought. The nightmares were back. She'd had them a lot after it had happened but then they'd gone away and she was so pleased. After that had happened she'd rung her mum and she'd surprisingly answered and come to pick her up. She'd then told her everything, about the abuse from Luke and murdering him. When they'd got home, her mum had gotten rid of Sam's clothing and washed the knife and put it with there's so that they could say that was the reason for the fingerprints if needed. But her mum and her new 'boyfriend' had given Sam an alibi for that night when the police stared investigating and questioning the girlfriend. She'd lied and said that her boyfriend hadn't shown to pick her up; even though he lived next door he'd been somewhere else. His parents had told the police he'd firstly gone to a friend's house, but they didn't know whose. Eventually they discovered this and were told that Luke had gone to pick Sam up, although it was only there word. The thing was every one in the neighbourhood hated Luke and his family, the mum was a bitch, the dad was stuck up his own ass and everyone but Sam could see the evil in Luke. They'd all claimed to never see Luke pull up in his sleek black car, which Sam's mum had disposed of, as they all like Sam. But the images had still haunted her, she was waiting for him to come back and for a while her mum looked after her and stayed with her and showed her great kindness, but this lasted about two weeks before she was out partying again. Sam sat up and brought her knees up, where she laid her head on them.

'Sam,' she heard Cal say, sitting up too.

'I'm fine,' she replied in a hoarse voice, wiping her teary eyes.

'No, you're not,' he said firmly, using his thumb to wipe away stray tears. 'What's wrong?'

'Just a bad dream,' she whispered, leaning her head against his chest.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

No, I don't want to remember,' she choked, flinching.

If he knew she'd nearly murdered someone...

'That's understandable baby, but please try and get some sleep, you'll be tired tomorrow.'

'I know, I know, but we can have a lye in tomorrow right?'

'Of course Sammy, if that's what you want...'

'I don't know yet,' she said yawning.

'You're tired,' he chuckled. 'C'mon, go to sleep, I'm here if you get scared.'

'I know,' Sam smiled, feeling partly better.

He lay down and she lay down with him, using his chest as a cushion. With his arms around her waist, she did feel better but it still took her a long time of lying in the darkness to fall asleep. The thing was, she was frightened of the unknown, and her dreams along with her future now were the unknown.

The next day, which was a Saturday, Sam put on her gray shorter trackies and her white tank and lounged on the sofa with Cal. She had a bit of a talk with some of his brothers, although their vocabulary mostly consisted of lewd things but they were quite funny and had a long conversation with Madeline. She found they had a lot in common and although Maddie was thirteen she was very mature for her age. Sam found they got on great. After notifying Vixen and Summer of where she'd been because they'd sent her countless texts, she'd found out that there was a big party that night but just couldn't be asked to go. She'd told them that she was staying with Cal for as long as she could and they'd accepted it and even gushed about how cute Sam and Cal would be together. Like Sam didn't already know that. When she'd had to leave because Vixen had said that her Gran had rung her house and demanded that Sam return, well, Sam hadn't been happy to leave. But Cal had given her lift home and kissed her goodbye and she'd been ecstatic. Luckily for her Candy was yet to know about the relationship and that was how she wanted things to stay for the time being.

On the Sunday she'd decided to ring up Summer and Vixen and ask if they wanted to go out. They had and she'd had a great time although she hadn't bought anything, she already had loads of new clothes courtesy of Cal. Yeah, and she did miss him, even though it had only been a day. But she'd talked to him on the phone and found that his voice did not fail to soothe her. Sometimes love was so fun when it was without the heartbreak. Sam could only hope that never came. She'd looked around and hadn't seen any black eyes watching her or any green and she'd felt comfortable. So, that when she got home that night and said night to Cal, via phone, she slept soundly without any disturbing nightmares. If she didn't see the stalker ever again she wouldn't care, even if he did love her, she loved Cal and the same went for Luke, she'd still be happy to see him dead, not that she would ever do that.

For a moment Sam thought tha everything might be okay, if she believed it, but that was before she knew of the horrors Monday would bring.

_A.N: So what do you think? I hope you all like it because I won't be able to update until Sundaty at the least as I'm not at home this weekend :/ Sorry... But that's why, so don't expect any updates on a Saturday as it would normally be... Reviews :)_


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Nightmares In My World

_A.N: Thanks for the reviews :)_

_tomkat96: Thankyouu ! :) She's not going to yet but possibly soon... :)_

_stargirl: I love Cal too and I figured most people would hate Luke :L :)_

_Justin: Wow, thankyouuu :) I'm glad you liked it.. :)_

_Heather: Guess you'll find out now? :) :)_

_bluemoon: That's really good :)_

_Londa27: Yeah, I'm all about the twists hehe :) I can't say anything... :)_

_Desperatevoice: Yeah, he is eek ;) Oh aha, I'm glad I made him so scary he scares you, bringing my characters to life hehe ;) Yeah, your right, he does :L :)_

_Atrecia: OMG! haha :) Yeah he is insane, I don't liek him either and I didn't like writing Sam being weak like that in herself because she's not... :/ Umm, possibly soon but the tihng is I can't reveal his identity just yet, but don't worry you haven't met him or anything cauz otherwise Cal would know who it is and kcik his ass, so yeah :) Nobodies as gorgeous as Cal ;) :)_

_nelson: Thankyouu :) No, I don't like hwo he treats Sam either... :/ Because he's a btich and cauz stalker saved him, he feels he woes him something and also he wnats to see Sam suffer for stabbing him... :/ Yeah, I agree, they are wonderful togetehr but it's good you think so too :)_

_dandelion: Thankyouu :) Yeah, that's how I wanted her to be :) Aren't we all? ;)_

_jenell: Glad you like it and thanks for the review... Aaw thankyouu, but there's lots of better stories on fanfiction but still thankyouu ! :) _

_FlyingWithTheWind: Thankyouu :) Here's your update :)_

Chapter Nineteen

When Sam woke up the next morning, it was because someone was shaking her awake.

Not again!

'Gran, go away! I don't want to get up,' Sam moaned, pulling the covers over her head.

'Shut up,' a voice snapped. 'It's me, Candy! Now get up!'

'What?' Sam cried, sitting up and throwing the covers back. 'What are you doing in my room?'

'Ugh, I don't want to be here, Gran and Granddad went out earlier and trust me I was just as happy to let you miss school...'

'So why didn't you,' Sam snapped.

She didn't really want to miss school, because that would mean she couldn't see Cal but seeing Candy first thing in the morning was not her idea of fun.

'Because,' Candy said with narrowed eyes. 'I was woken up by someone banging on the door loudly. So when they won't stop I go downstairs and find Cal ready to take you to school.'

'Cal's here,' Sam said excitedly.

'Yeah, he's downstairs,' Candy muttered running a hand through her red hair, which was actually down for once.

'Oh shit, how long do I have to get ready for school?'

'Well, I'd say about twenty minutes...'

'Get out, now!'

'Fine, but why didn't you tell me you and Cal were dating?'

'Because it's none of your business,' Sam pointed out, jumping out of bed.

'Oh, it's very much my business when you knew I wanted him!'

'Yeah well I wanted him first and all's fair in love and war.'

Sam ran into the bathroom and started the shower running, but Candy followed her in.

'Yeah, well, since you believe that, I think I'll be telling gran all about the money you've stolen.'

'Oh do what you want,' Sam sighed, rolling her eyes. 'Because I couldn't really care, now get out of my room before I scream to Cal to come and forcibly remove you.'

'I'm going,' Candy said darkly. 'But don't say I didn't warn you!'

Then she sauntered out in her little pyjama shorts and tank top. Sam ignored this peeled off her clothes and jumped in the shower. The hot water was soothing but she was well aware she had about five minutes, so she couldn't really enjoy it as; as soon as she got in she was out again. She hurriedly pulled on her school uniform, this time the short school skirt and crisp white shirt that she had layered over with her own black cardigan. She pulled on her black ballet flats and then put on some eyeliner and mascara, brushing her wet blonde hair and then drying it with the towel so that it was only slightly damp. She glanced at her clock, five minutes left and counting. Then she scrunched up her hair and it managed to stay in loose little curls and that was good because she didn't look like she'd just rolled out of bed.

She grabbed her bag and bolted down the stairs and when she saw Cal she flung herself at him, doing a good leap so that he had to catch her before she fell to the floor. Which of course he did even though he was slightly surprised.

'Cal,' she murmured, pressing her lips to his. 'You have no idea how much I've missed you...'

'Oh I think I do,' he smirked, wrapping some of her hair around his finger.

'I've been suffering Cal withdrawal symptoms,' she pouted, which made him laugh.

'Oh give it a rest,' Candy said nastily from the sofa.

Sam carefully pulled herself form Cal's grasp and said:

'I thought you were in bed.'

'So did I,' Candy grimaced, without looking at Sam. 'But now I'm up I can't get back to sleep, but now I wish I had.'

Her words were her usual bitchiness, but Sam payed it no mind when she saw the news on.

'Cal, were you watching the news?'

'Oh, yeah,' he frowned, running his hand through his hair.

'Were there any more missing students or anything?'

'They found Casey's body,' Cal sighed, giving her a pointed look, reminding her of when she went to the club to investigate Casey and Natalie's disappearance, it could have been her.

'They also found Bobby's...' He continued.

'The boy that disappeared along with Blitzy?'

'And Chelsea, yeah and now Christina is missing.'

Sam didn't know who that was but it didn't matter.

'Jesus Christ,' she said biting her lip. 'There's somebody new missing every day, it's so depressing.'

'Hey, Sam, don't worry, there used to be lots more missing, they are going down.'

'It doesn't matter, there still are people going missing, it could be my friends, it could be me,' she said frantically, her blood felt like ice in her new panic.

'No, Sam, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you,' Cal smiled lopsidedly, pulling her into a hug.

'Promise?' Sam asked, pleading with her eyes.

She didn't know what had come over her, but seeing all these people her age dead, had really made her think about how it could be her.

'Promise,' he said softly, kissing her hair.

'Oh give me a break,' Candy muttered from the other side of the room, giving them a look of disgust. 'Everybody lives, everybody dies, it's going to happen some day so just shut up already.'

'How can you be such a bitch,' Sam cried, whirling around to face her.

'Like I said, everybody lives, everybody dies,' Candy said coldly and then she went back to watching the telly.

Sam stood there shaking in anger, that horrible little bitch, her arms were rigid at her sides and her hands in fists.

'Come on,' Cal said quietly, putting his hand gently on her arm. 'We're going to be late to school.'

Sam nodded and concentrated on taking deep breaths, she was calmer already, Cal's touch seemed to do that to her.

'Oh yeah,' Candy called after them. 'Don't forget what I said Sam, I meant it!'

Once again Sam ignored her and walked outside with Cal. Once they were in the car and driving, he started speaking.

'So, what exactly did she say to you and did I mention that you look very gorgeous today?'

'No, you didn't but seriously, you have to be joking, I basically had ten minutes to get ready, so yeah, I know I'm looking a little less than perfect.'

'You always look perfect,' Cal grinned, taking her hand and squeezing it.

'Yeah, yeah,' Sam laughed. 'Oh and Candy said that she was going to carry out her threat on telling Gran I was stealing from her and that I should prepare to move out.'

'Perfect,' Cal chuckled. 'Then you can come and move in with me, mum said it's fine, so we're good to go.'

'Oh my God, that would be awesome,' Sam squealed.

'Of course it would,' Cal smiled, parking his car.

He turned to look at her and stroked her hair back from her face with his usual wicked glint in his eyes.

'What,' he murmured, moving his head closer. 'Would be better than getting to spend every moment with my stunning girlfriend.'

'Nothing,' she laughed, kissing him fiercely. T

hen she pulled away.

'Oh great,' she moaned. 'Now we're going to have to get out and it's going to be like a Twilight cliché where they all watch the average girl climb out with the God...'

'Okay, you are not average, we are not a Twilight cliché and yes, I'm obviously a God,' he smirked, which he did a lot, Sam was noticing.

'So arrogant,' she mused. 'Alright let's do this, how many people are out there?'

'Quite a few, since we are just in time for the bell,' he shot her a pointed look.

'Alright,' she sighed. 'So I had a lie in, big deal.'

Then she climbed out of the car and met him on his side. He put his arm around her waist and started pulling her along with him towards the school, whilst she tried to ignore the stares she was getting and the whispers going on around her.

'We're causing quite a stir,' Cal grinned.

'I know,' Sam smiled, leaning in closer towards him.

'All the boys are glaring at me right now.'

'Yeah right,' she laughed, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

'No, seriously, you have no idea how gorgeous you really are.'

'Well, I'm pretty sure most of the girls are glaring at me, though I'm not going to look.'

'Don't be a wuss,' Cal said, squeezing her waist. 'Actually you're right, they're shooting you death glares right now.'

The bell sounded and Sam reluctantly parted from him.

'Where are you going,' Cal asked in surprise, reaching his arms out for her, but she laughed and danced away from them.

'To my lesson,' she sang, oblivious to the stares they were getting now.

'We have History,' he said flatly, after she once again danced out of his grip. 'Actually I've been meaning to ask why, you didn't go in a group with me and decided to sit as far away from me as possible...'

'Let's see,' Sam pretended to think, whilst stepping backwards away from him, whilst he followed like in some kind of dance. 'I was really angry at you for storming off on me last week and I was making you know it and I felt sorry for Corey and I just really didn't want to go in a group with Mandy.'

'But you're in a group with all boys...'

'You've got nothing to worry about, they don't think off me like that.'

'Oh, I've seen the way they look at you,' Cal muttered darkly. 'Especially Corey...'

'What,' Sam shrieked, stopping in her tracks. 'You're wrong, he likes Tauri, it's so obvious.'

'No, he likes you...'

'Maybe he liked me then, but he likes Tauri now!'

'He wouldn't have gotten over his attraction to you that quickly...'

'Would to.'

'Would not.'

'Would to,' Sam cried, stomping her foot.

'Would not.' Sam gave another cry of annoyance and then stormed away from him, but then she felt two strong arms around her waist and was forced to stop.

'Got you,' Cal whispered, making her shudder.

'We weren't playing a game,' Sam said crossly, folding her arms.

'Ah, don't be like that and we obviously were because you kept moving away from me.'

'Well maybe I just didn't want to be near you,' Sam said, turning to face him and sticking her tongue out childishly.

'Sammy, you couldn't get enough of me over the weekend.'

'I could say the same for you,' she huffed.

'But I'm not denying how much I want you, you are.'

'You're confused in the head, I don't want you and I never will,' then she ran into the classroom and took her seat next to Corey.

'Hello,' he said pleasantly, smiling at her to which she smiled back to.

Obviously Tauri had managed to boost his ego.

'Did you have a good time with Tauri?'

'How did you know I've been with Tauri,' Corey said sheepishly.

'Because you look so happy,' Sam smiled.

'Oh right, I was happy to see you too...' He trailed off.

Sam gaped at him, had Cal been right? But before she could say anything he walked in and stopped in front of her desk. Then he crouched down in front of he desk and gave her an irresistible smile.

'Don't kid your self Sammy,' he said in a low voice, meant only for her ears. 'You want me as much as I want you...'

Then he got up and walked away whilst Sam smiled and rolled her eyes. Corey stared at her with slightly wide eyes and she knew he'd heard everything, but he didn't say a thing.

'Oh, so you don't like Cal then,' Newt said, laughing from behind her.

'Oh, shut up,' Sam said, turning to face him.

'Make me,' he teased.

'And how exactly could I do that,' she said, smiling brightly at him.

'Hmm, well you could always kiss me, that would shut me up,' he winked at her.

'PDA is not my thing,' she laughed, turning around in her seat when she heard the teacher walk in.

'Right class,' he murmured. 'Get on with your project; remember it's due this week.'

Oh shit, the project, that she hadn't worked on at all.

'So, um, what have you guys got done?'

They all pulled out, pieces of paper with writing typed on them and Corey even pulled out some large pictures along with it. Sam skimmed through them

'These are great,' she enthused.

'So where's your work,' Terry asked, raising an eyebrow.

'You see, It's uh, on my computer, I forgot to print it out.'

'You mean you didn't do it,' he replied.

'I've been busy,' she said, lamely.

'What a bad excuse,' Newt snorted. 'And you thought we wouldn't do it...'

'I will do it,' Sam groaned, putting her head in her hands. 'I just haven't done it yet.'

'It's a good thing you're cute,' Corey piped up.

Sam lifted her head and stared at him incredulously, seriously where had this Corey come from? He coloured slightly but held her eyes.

'Exactly,' Terry grinned. 'Now let's run through this shit.'

Lessons were pretty much the same boring program and when fourth was finished as usual she was looking forward to lunch and seeing her friends. When she walked out, she felt two hands cover her eyes and laughed.

'Guess who,' Cal asked in a squeaky, girly voice.

'Hmm, guy in drag?' Sam chirped.

'No...'

'It wouldn't be my wonderful boyfriend would it?'

'It just might be...'

'You know this is cliché right?'

'Of course, which is exactly why I'm doing it.'

'I didn't put you down as a cliché sort of guy.'

'I'm not, but whatever someone else had done we do and then we add on her own soon to be clichés.'

He removed his hands from her eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist.

'Bet you're hungry,' he grinned, guiding her along.

'Starving,' she confirmed. 'What about you?'

'I'm starving alright, but I'm afraid what I want isn't on the menu,' he laughed, shooting her a sly look.

'Okay then,' she said whacking him, but then froze when she saw Alex, who looked fine and without any brusies. What a shame. 'Oh my God, I forgot he was back today...'

'Don't worry about it,' Cal said dismissively. 'He's not going to touch you, whilst I'm around.'

'And when you're not?'

'He knows, I'll break every bone in his fucking body!'

'Good to know,' she giggled, trying to ignore Alex's piercing gaze.

They walked into the food hall and Sam once again sighed at how everyone turned to look at her. She saw her table's surprised eyes. Cal started tugging her lightly towards his table but when she realised she stopped and smiled up at him.

'I'm going to sit at my table,' she murmured.

'Why?'

'Because that's where I sit...'

'But you can come and sit with me,' he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

'Cal,' she hissed, feeling embarrassed. 'Stop it, there's people watching us...'

'Who cares,' he smirked. 'Now are you going to come sit with me?'

'No,' she answered apologetically. 'I can't, after Winter they would feel like I'm abandoning them too.'

'Oh, hard luck,' he muttered, but he let go of her reluctantly.

'I guess I'll see you later...' She trailed off, unsure.

'Of course.'

Sam turned to walk to her table, but was then pulled back by a hand on her wrist. She was soon flush against Cal and his lips were on hers, but she quickly broke the kiss.

'Cal, people are watching!'

'No fun,' he sighed. 'Fine, go back to your table, I'll see you later.'

Then he walked off, whilst she stood there dumbfounded, but she finally walked over to her own table, conscious of the stares she was receiving.

'So, Cal, huh?' Christi asked, glancing up from her phone.

'Uh yeah,' Sam murmured, playing with a strand of her hair. 'It's kind of a recent thing.'

'Yeah, good for you hun, he's like the only boy on that table I haven't shagged.'

'You did it with Alex,' Sam cried horrified.

'Yeah,' Christi said raising her eyebrows. 'Pretty good in bed, if I do say so, but I'm betting Cal would be something else... How is Cal in bed?'

She leant forward earnestly.

'I wouldn't know,' Sam murmured, embarrassed.

'Oh, what a shame...'

'Not all of us are a slag like you Christi,' Patricia said playfully.

'Thank God,' Corey muttered sourly.

Sam turned to look at him and saw barely concealed jealousy in his eyes, whilst Tauri just looked sad. Okay, she was just going to ignore that one.

'Alright then, that's a given,' Christi laughed.

'You've slept with Rowan,' Summer said, monotonously.

'Oh yeah,' Christi said, raising her head again. 'He was great too...'

'Which one was better then,' Tasha asked.

'Well, they were both better than Ben,' Christi smiled maliciously but Ben merely flinched. 'But I'm sure you'll find that out soon but do you know I really can't decide whose better... I'll have to think about it, or do them both again...'

She shrugged and went back to her phone, causing Sam to roll her eyes.

'So how's it going between you both?' Vixen asked, leaning forwards.

'Yeah, do tell,' Summer smiled from her other side.

Sam turned to look at Cal only to find he was smirking amusedly and answering lots of different people, whilst Mandy was actually looking at her and glaring. Oh, whatever.

'I really like him,' Sam admitted, turning back to them.

'Aw, really,' Summer grinned. 'You two are so cute together.'

'I know right,' Sam said excitedly, which made both Vixen and Summer start laughing.

'She's right, you're like me and Ali,' Vixen smiled, leaning back on Ali. 'Opposites...'

'And opposites attract,' Summer smirked.

'Of course they do.'

'Oh, I can almost imagine what your babies will look like...'

'Don't even go there,' Sam warned, whilst Vixen looked on with a very amused face, but Summer did go there.

'Imagine, a little girl or boy with your blonde hair and Cal's blue eyes, how stunning. The boy would have Cal's muscled body and the girl would have your gorgeous figure.'

'Go on,' Vixen smiled at Sam's horrified face.

It wasn't that the thought of kids with Cal repulsed her, it was pretty appealing actually but it was embarrassing, as they hadn't been together long or had sex.

'Well,' Summer said thoughtfully. 'They could have Cal's black hair and your brown eyes, it could be either I suppose...'

'Or something completely different,' Vixen added dryly.

'No,' Summer objected. 'It's one of those two.'

'If you say so...'

'I do. Now, they would have Cal's arrogance of course and his humour which I've heard a lot about and they'd have Sam's temper, what a great combination.'

'Or a deadly one,' Sam snorted. 'Cal's level of obnoxiousness is unhealthy.'

'As is your temper,' Vixen said with raised eyebrows.

Sam opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the intercom buzzing and then a voice flooding through the hall.

'Everyone,' a male voice said. 'This is your headmaster, today is the day that the sixteen to eighteen year olds will be doing their annual hunt, meet at the parking lot after lunch.'

Then he buzzed off.

'What exactly is the annual hunt,' Sam asked confused.

'Oh,' Summer said. 'I haven't done it before but it's apparently really fun.'

'She asked what it was,' Vixen laughed, rolling her eyes. 'It's basically where we go into the woods and everyone has to go on there own with a compass and paper and pen and find this little house thing first.'

'But wouldn't it be easy to find after a while?'

'They move it every year,' Ali replied.

'Why exactly do we do this?'

'To work on our orientation skills I guess,' Summer shrugged.

'But isn't going on our own dangerous?'

'I don't know, I suppose so but nobodies ever go lost, but it teaches us independence and to rely on ourselves. But we have our phones or have some supplied to us for the day and if we get lost, we stay put and the teachers come get us. Easy,' Vixen smiled.

'Oh alright,' Sam said, still feeling unsure. 'But doesn't everyone just go in pairs?'

'No, everyone's a sucker for competition. The winner gets tickets to wherever they want to go for themselves and an adult, if you paired up or something, how would you choose who to give it to?'

'Good point, do you want the prize?'

'Of course,' Vixen exclaimed. 'That would be really awesome!'

Oh okay,' Sam said as the bell rang.

'Don't look so worried,' Vixen frowned, standing up. 'It's really fun, I promise.'

Outside they found which group they were in and were given numbers they could call. Sam was in a group with Cal, who she annoyingly couldn't get to because of the crowd of people between them and Rowan was also in her group, along with a lot of other people. After all being handed their compasses and maps, they walked off towards the woods, which took about five minutes. They all climbed out and then the teacher said they could go and they went.

People were racing off alone and mostly going in the same direction, so foolishly Sam took a different root. She thought that if she was going to find the house, she didn't want to be racing for it against many other people, if she went a different way she might be able to find a short cut. She kept walking and walking until she couldn't hear anybody else before, this should have worried her but she continued walking studying her map every so often, until she finally realised she had no idea where she was. She frowned, Vixen had said nobody got lost, but then again that's probably because they all went they way they were supposed to.

Sam turned around but couldn't remember which direction she'd come from, all the tree's looked the same. She wandered backwards but ended up finding herself in a part of the woods, where lots of tree's were crowded together and it was dark. It started to rain and Sam found it very hard not to slip on the sloppy mud as the rain poured down, she felt like screaming in frustration, her legs were so cold. As her teeth chattered, she pulled her phone from her bag and began using her sleeve to wipe away the rain that was dripping onto the screen. She scrolled through the numbers looking for the teachers but then she tripped over a rock and the phone flew form her grasp.

'No,' she cried in her mind, watching as her phone slammed into a tree and broke.

Just her fucking luck! She ran to it and picked it up, it was covered in mud, but she continued to press the power button but eventually gave up when it showed no signs of life. She screamed in irritation and trudged on, watching as the sky grew ever darker, they must be wondering where she was. She stood still and slumped against a tree, she didn't want to get even more lost if that were possible. She should just wait for help, which would soon be on its way; they had to know she was missing by then right?

Sam froze when a howl pierced the night, it sounded really close. She shuddered in fear and clutched the cardigan closer to her, but when she heard it howl again she did what she knew she shouldn't and ran before it could get even closer. She nearly fell over several times when she glanced behind her, but she didn't stop because she was convinced it was chasing her, that she could hear its heavy paws on the ground. She was probably hallucinating but as panic gripped at her, she couldn't bring herself to stop and take the risk that it was her imagination. But a while after she thought she heard voices, she stopped in relief next to the tree and went to step out when she recognised the voices.

'Why are we here again,' Rowan muttered angrily, scuffing up the dirt. 'Cal's already out here looking for Sam...'

'So what,' Alex snarled, turning to face Rowan. 'We have to find her before he does. She's going to be mine!'

'Seriously,' Rowan asked in disbelief. 'You're going to have her now, in the rain?'

Sam froze in fear, why did it have to be them, Alex and his rapist mind! But Cal was looking for her...

'Yes, I'm going to do it now,' Alex scowled. 'I have to, I have to make her mine now, before Cal does.'

'Is she really worth it,' Rowan asked nonchalantly. 'I mean she's hot and all but she's nothing compared to'-

'You need to get over her,' Alex sneered.

Who? Winter?

'I'm trying alright,' Rowan bit back.

'Well, try harder, stomp on those petty emotions of yours until there non existent!'

'Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it. She means nothing to me!'

'Exactly,' Alex said smugly. 'And to answer your question, Sam is definitely worth it.'

'We'll see won't we?' Rowan laughed.

They were so close now, Sam shrunk back against the tree and didn't dare to breath, but they seemed too busy talking to listen.

'I'll see,' Alex corrected.

'What? You're not going to let me have a go?'

'No, like I said, she's mine.'

He paused.

'Beside,' he continued. 'You've got Winter if you want a good shag.'

'Yeah, I do.'

How could Winter stand it? Their laughter faded away as they grew farther and farther away from her.

Sam didn't think, she bolted again, in a different direction to Rowan and Alex and in a different direction to the wolf, or supposed wolf. At one point one of her ballet flats early fell off and she had to stop to adjust it. The wind was whipping her hair in her face, her legs were muddy and she had no idea where she was going. Cal was in the woods somewhere, she just had to find him. Frantic tears were falling down her face as she realised that if Alex found her, she would regret ever having Cal beat him up. She couldn't bump into him. Sam slowed to a walk when breathing became hard and she was nearly choking on her sobs. The water mixed with her tears, streaming down her face and soaking her clothes, yet she didn't actually feel how cold she was because she was so numb.

A bit further away Sam heard a scream... Without thinking she raced towards it, what if it was some poor girl being murdered, she could save her. The realisation sent adrenaline coursing through her veins making her move faster and faster. And then she saw it. On the floor there was a girl about Sam's age, although Sam didn't know her. She had brown hair that was dirty from the mud and her face was also dirty with mud and tears. There was blood sinking into the mud but she was no longer screaming in pain but moaning in pleasure. What the hell, Sam backed away slightly. There was a boy crouched over the girl, his hair shining in the darkness, he was so close to the blood dripping form the girls neck, but Sam couldn't see the wound because he was covering it. What had she walked into? This girl was obviously being tortured but she was enjoying it! How sick was that? Sam gasped in horror as the girl gave enough moan and wrapped her arms around the boys head and pulled him closer.

Wait a second.

Sam stepped closer, she almost recognised him...

She shrieked in horror when he turned his head to look at her. His hair was black and shiny; his eyes were black and crazed with some kind of hunger, down his chin blood trailed, coming from soft lips where from two fangs poked out.

Sam screamed because before her, looking like, well, a vampire...

was Cal.

_A.N: So watcha think? :) Reviews please, :)_


	21. Chapter Twenty: You Lied To Me

_A.N: So thankyou for the TONS of reviews I got :) I am very grateful :)_

_tomkat96: Thankyouu, as I've said before, I'm a fan of the cliffhangers :)_

_stargirl: Thanks ! And I'm so pleased it's not getting worse ;) You're not supposed to :L :)_

_Heather: Yeah, I know, Alex brings creepiness to a whole new level ... Yeah, it took me long enough to get there didn't it? ;) Okay.. I swear you're physhic or something... :L :)_

_bluemoon: I would definitely run ! :)_

_Atrecia: Yeah, okayy, I suppose I could squeeze him in... :) And um, I could try and get a bit more Candy embarassment in there... Yeah, she did hehe :) Guess your questions will be answered :)_

_Alis: Thankyouuu :) Yeah, I like them scenes too, I think there sweet but that's just me, I love a bit of romance ;) Hehe, I just love to add drama to things :)_

_Londa27: Yes, at long last it has come ! Thankyouuu ! :)_

_aniw81: Thankyouuu, I hope you're not disappointed :/ :)_

_Dpazur: Haha, glad you think so ! Thankss :)_

_- I will :)_

_- Thankyouuu :) I thought it was about time and I guess you'll have to wait and see ;) Y'no your the second person to say that and I think you're both physhic ;) I have fans, woo hoo ;) :)_

_Desperatevoice: Ya, you did but I get your point ;) She can't end up with Alex if she's dead hehe ;) Mmm hm,m, he does, but we see a kind of different side to him now :) He scares a lot of people tbh :L Mmm, I know :) I guess he does :) Thankyouu and you're right, she does ! :)_

_tess: You are perfectly welcome :) - I'm just glad you liked it :) Hmm, guess you'll find out... :) Ya, I like cliffhangers :) Yeah he is and I was wondering if anyone would catch that... ;) Maybe so... And you WILL hear more about that sometime :) I like Winter too and who knows? ;) Okaa, I wouldn't want you to fall ! :)_

_thedarknesshere: Holy shit, that must have taken agers ! Thanks so much ! :)_

_Ali Dark Star13: Thankyouu ! I'll try my best :)_

_So a lot of you were looking forward to this I know and I only hope I don't disappoint you... :/_

Chapter Twenty

Sam stared at Cal in silence, her mouth hanging open. All she could see was his eyes, his black eyes which were slowly turning back to blue and the blood running down his chin. Why wasn't he attacking her? Why? She saw him move slightly and then her instincts came in and she ran back the way she'd come. She couldn't stay near him, he was a monster, and he could attack her. She felt like it had to be some horrible nightmare, but she knew it wasn't, it was too real to be any kind of nightmare. Glancing behind her to see if he'd followed she didn't see what was in front of her and smacked into someone's chest. Looking round in a panic, expecting Cal, she was surprised when she saw Alex and beside him Rowan. She remembered how they'd been looking for her and knew she should be scared but at that precise minute she was too freaked by Cal to worry about Alex.

'Sam,' Alex drawled, putting his hands on her shoulders and steering her so that she was backed up against a tree. 'We've been looking for you everywhere.'

'I k-know,' Sam stuttered, trembling from the cold and fear. 'I s-saw you...'

'So why didn't you come out and speak to us then,' he frowned, glancing at Rowan, who looked thoughtful.

He shook his head and snapped out of it and faced her with his usual bored expression.

'B-because I was scared then but I'm even more scared now...'

'Of what,' Rowan asked playfully, stepping closer, which made her shrink back against the tree.

'You're not scared of us are you,' Alex asked, cocking his head to one side.

'N-no,' she sobbed, feeling the icy tears trail down her cheeks.

'What happened,' Rowan asked, laying one hand on her shoulder.

The hand was gentle but she still flinched away from it. Summer didn't like Rowan, he was an asshole and Sam didn't like him either. Alex shot him a look and he removed his hand.

'We need to get out of here,' Sam said frantically, moving to get around Alex.

'Not so fast,' Alex growled, shoving her back into the tree.

'Now,' she panicked. 'We need to leave now, we're in danger!'

'Hey, uh, Sam,' Rowan started hesitantly. 'You're sounding pretty crazy, you know that right?'

'I know,' she cried. 'But we need to go now, before he finds us.'

She went to push past Alex but he again shoved her back.

'Get out of my way, now,' she snarled.

'No,' he said flatly. 'Who's going to find you?'

He paused, then asked,

'have you seen Cal yet?'

'Yes,' she said through gritted teeth, her panic being replaced by annoyance, they weren't listening to her. 'That's why we need to get out of here.'

'Why,' Alex asked, with narrowed eyes. 'I thought you were all loved up now.'

'We were,' she whispered. 'But it's all different now. I saw him, I s-saw him... He's a monster Alex!'

She looked at Rowan.

'He's a, he's a'-

'Vampire?' Rowan supplied helpfully.

'H-how did you know,' she whispered, paling slightly.

'Well we are friends,' Rowan laughed. 'It would be a little bit weird if we didn't know what he was.'

'How can you be friends with him, he's a monster,' Sam screeched, horrified.

'Because,' Alex smirked. 'I'm monster too.'

Then he opened his mouth and Sam saw two pointy canines that looked like fangs.

'N-no,' she said softly, her eyes wide with panic, 'this cannot be happening, this cannot be happening!'

'But it is, my darling and let me say you smell delicious.'

'Leave me alone, you freak!'

'Your words are harsh Sam, but they won't do a thing, I'm afraid there's a lot you don't know about our world.'

'B-but sunlight, and I hurt you and garlic...'

'None of that's real,' Alex hissed. 'I'm really offended you'd think garlic and sunlight hurt us but I'm sure you'll know more about my kind in time.'

'I don't understand,' Sam sobbed, staring at them, through eyes bleary with tears.

'Silly girl,' Rowan tutted sadly, 'this is exactly how she would react; you're just like her... Except she's more soft and warm and perfect and'-

'Rowan,' Alex said sharply.

'Right, I don't feel anything for her,' Rowan said monotonously.

'Who,' Sam breathed.

'Nobody,' Alex snapped. 'Now my darling, I'm going to taste you're blood now, it will only hurt to begin with...'

'N-no,' she gasped, clutching her neck. 'You c-can't. Rowan, help...'

'I can't,' he said quietly.

His eyes were almost regretful. Why was he being sort of nice?

'Oh my God,' Sam whispered. 'Not you too...'

'I'm afraid so.'

He opened his mouth and showed her his fangs.

'No,' she said, refusing to believe a thing.

This could not be happening. Why was everyone turning out to be a vampire? Rowan smiled sadly at her, but before she could react, Alex's teeth were in her neck. She felt a world full of pain as her blood was being drained. She didn't have time to do a thing before he was shoved off of her. She used her hand to cover the two holes in her neck, the two holes that currently had blood spilling from them. No matter how she arranged her fingers, the blood seemed to stream through them. Sam glanced up at her saviours and saw Luke and a stranger. It couldn't be could it? Alex and Rowan were stood glaring at Luke and the other boy, their fangs bared.

'Luke,' Sam cried. 'What are you doing here, who's this?'

She pointed towards the other boy, who smiled softly at her. He was tall and muscled, like Cal and had incredibly blonde hair that was slightly curly and his eyes were coal black.

'We're here to save you,' Luke said coldly, which made the other boy frown slightly. 'And this is your stalker.'

'B-but, you can't s-save me, you don't know what they are! How did you know I'm here and...? Can I have your real name please?'

'We do know what they are,' Luke said grimly and Alex flashed a shark's smile, but remained where he was.

Rowan was bored still, even though his fangs were bared. All for show, she didn't know why she wasn't running screaming, she'd just found out vampires were real and found out that her boyfriend, a pervert and an asshole were one and had the pervert bite her. She supposed she was in shock, now that the initial panic had worn off, it felt kind of surreal.

'And like I told you before,' Luke continued. 'We're always watching at some point and no you can't have his name.'

'No Luke, it's alright,' stalker said, turning and giving Sam a gentle smile. 'She should know my real name, it's Cameron.'

'Cameron,' she murmured. 'Tell me Cameron, why are you stalking me?'

'Isn't it obvious,' he smirked. 'I love you.'

'Love's a big word,' Sam objected. 'You don't even know me.'

'Yes, I do but that's not important yet.'

'Why not?'

'Because you'll soon be mine and then I can explain.'

'W-what? Are you insane?'

'Hardly,' he frowned.

'You know what,' Alex hissed. 'Get in line, she's mine.'

'No she's not,' Cameron growled. 'She's mine.'

'I'm not anybodies,' Sam shrieked and she saw Rowan shoot her a sympathetic glance.

What was with him? Was he feeling sad for some reason and so nicer? It was kind of weird if she was honest.

'You're Cam's,' Luke warned.

'Keep the fuck out of this,' Sam snapped. 'I don't like being told who I belong to!'

Luke's eyes glittered angrily.

'Watch your mouth Sam; we're here to help...'

'I. Will. Not. Be. Told. That. I. Belong. To. Someone! Understood?'

'You'll come around Sam,' Cameron, said shooting her a smile.

She would not!

'I've had enough of this,' Alex growled and then he lunged at Cameron.

Luke jumped in between them and shoved Alex away with incredible strength. How did he...? Luke turned towards her and his mouth was open and fangs protruded from his mouth.

'You can't be serious,' Sam whispered.

How many vampires were there? Now Luke, of all people!

'You're a vampire,' she shrieked.

'Only from recently...'

If he was vampire and he'd been saved by Cameron, didn't that mean...

'Y-you,' she said, pointing a shaky finger at Cameron, her other hand was still clutching her wound, but the blood flow was now slowing down.

'I'm sorry Sam,' he sighed and his eyes showed pain. 'Remember I would never hurt you...'

And then he bared his fangs.

'No!' She screamed in a panic as the four vampires lunged at each other.

She bolted off into the woods. She thought she heard one of them call her name, but she couldn't be sure. What was her day turning into? Five vampires and she knew them all. When she saw a couple of statues far into the forest, she collapsed in front of one. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on them.

Her life had gone from perfect to hell in such a short amount of time. She'd had a gorgeous boyfriend who was completely normal and was hopefully moving in with him. Sure she'd had a stalker but he'd seemed relatively harmless, Luke had come back, she had a rapist on her tail, Mandy hated her, Candy was a bitch and her Gran couldn't seem to stand her, but...

Now she had no boyfriend because he was a monster and now she'd be kicked out of her house and couldn't stay with him! Cameron was a vampire, he said he wouldn't hurt her, but seriously it wasn't like they could control there selves was it? Luke was back and vampire Luke was a hell of a lot scarier than normal Luke, because he was already insanely scary. Rapist happened to also be a vampire, who could overpower her in seconds, even if he did seem to be able to get hurt... Mandy still hated her, Candy was still a bitch but was now an even bigger one and her Gran was going to hate her, a whole lot more now...

What else could go wrong?

'Well, this is déjà vu alright,' a deep voice chuckled.

Sam squeaked in surprise and sat up straight. In front of her stood a handsome older man of about thirty? He had blonde hair, about the same shade as hers and his eyes were blue, but lighter than Cal's. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt and he seemed to radiate power, it was slightly unnerving. Who the hell was he?

'Who the hell are you?' She demanded, in no mood for games anymore.

'So direct,' he mused. 'It's to be expected.'

'I said who are you?'

'Names are not important,' he said regarding her with an amused look.

'You wouldn't happen to be vampire, would you?' Sam asked tiredly.

She was taking a leap, but why not?

'I just might be,' he grinned. 'And how are you taking the discovery of vampires?'

'I-I, I'm confused,' she admitted. 'And a little scared, are you going to bite me?'

'No,' he frowned. 'Not all vampires will bite you, Alex was an exception.'

'You saw that,' she gaped.

'I see everything,' he said seriously.

'H-how?'

'I've said too much already, Luke and Cameron will sort Alex out for you though and they will protect you.'

'Why do you care?'

'That will all be seen within time, Sam...'

'How do you know my name,' she cried.

'I know a lot of things about you, but how is a question I'm not going to answer just yet.'

'You mean I'll see you again?'

'Luke and Cameron will protect you,' he repeated, ignoring her question.

'I know, but you didn't answer my question!'

'You have far too many questions, be patient, they'll be answered in time.'

'I'm so confused,' Sam whispered.

'That is to be expected, this is all so new to you but do not fret, unseen forces will guide you.'

'You mean Luke and Cameron right,' she said dryly.

'Precisely,' he beamed.

'You do know Cameron is stalking me...'

'But, of course,' he said, surprised she'd ask such a thing.

'Oh right,' Sam muttered. 'You see everything...'

'Exactly.'

'Why aren't you stopping Cameron, why aren't you making him leave me alone then... You seem pretty strong...'

'Pretty strong,' he laughed. 'I'm very strong. Do you want me to get rid of the wound on your neck?'

'N-no, don't go near my neck...'

'I won't bite,' he grinned.

'No, thank you, the blood is slowing now. H-how are you not lunging for my blood, Alex says I smell good...'

'I have control,' he smiled.

'Why are you not stopping Cameron,' she said again, frustrated.

'Me and him have come to an understanding.'

'I don't understand,' she cried.

'You're not supposed to...'

'What?'

'Patience Sam, I told you, your questions will be answered in time.'

He turned and began to walk away.

'Where are you going,' she called, scampering up.

'I have some business to attend to,' he said, turning and looking at her.

'B-but... What understanding? Why does it involve me?'

'Remember what I said about patience...'

'But I don't like waiting, I want to know now,' she whined.

'Well, we can't always get what we want, can we?'

'But it's not fair!'

'Life's not fair, deal with it!'

'Excuse me?'

'I said life's not fair, deal with it!'

'That's so cliché,' she grumbled.

'Cliché's are perfect for getting a point across, my dear.'

'I'm not your dear.'

'Whatever you say Sam,' he said with an amused smile. 'Take care of yourself; I'm sure we'll meet again soon...'

Then he disappeared.

'But who are you?' She shouted after him.

She didn't expect an answer and none came. Sam sat back down in front of the statue and felt like crying, she was so confused. She sat there for about five minutes without moving, even though she was feeling slightly freaked out. She didn't know why, but it was giving her the shivers, but she could not be bothered to get up. She just wanted to sit there, although that probably wasn't wise because a vampire would most likely get her. There seemed to be more vampires than humans, which was slightly unnerving. She sighed and closed her eyes.

'Sam,' she heard a familiar voice say.

'Stay away from me,' she said looking up, knowing her eyes were narrowed into slits.

'I'm sorry,' Cal murmured his eyes full of hurt.

Why did her heart start to hurt when she thought she'd hurt him? He didn't even have a heart, he was killing that woman.

'You're sorry,' she whispered, standing up. 'What good is being sorry? Are you sorry that you killed that woman, hmm? Well it doesn't matter if you are or not, try telling her family you're sorry.'

'Sam, I didn't kill her, she's fine, back home...'

'Oh really, why didn't you kill her then, is it because I interrupted?'

'No,' he said shutting his eyes. 'I do have morals you know...'

'Do you,' she hissed. 'I didn't know vampires had morals.'

'Don't be a bitch Sam, I don't want to be a murderer like some of our kind.

'There seem to be quite a lot of them! Alex, Rowan, Luke, Cameron...'

'Who's Cameron?'

'My stalker, he showed up and saved me when Alex bit me...'

'Alex bit you,' he snarled.

'I'm surprised you didn't bite me!'

'I'd never do that to you...'

'Wouldn't you,' she said sceptically.

'I haven't bit you yet, have I?'

'N-no,' she faltered.

'So what makes you think I would bite you now?'

'Because I know what you are.'

'Oh,' he said giving a humourless laugh. 'No, I'm glad you know and if I really wanted to bite you then I'd just hypnotize you after so that you forgot!'

'How do I know you haven't done that?'

'Because you'd have a bad headache later!'

'Oh, but h-how can you be a vampire?'

'I just am, okay?'

'Are you the one, killing the students? You and your vampire friends?'

'The others are, I don't kill...'

'Well, what do you do?'

'I make them forget, it's easiest but some vampires can't stop or won't stop, but I said I have morals.'

'Oh b-but, some vampires are evil, but you're not?'

She bit her lip, she was so glad he wasn't evil.

'That's right,' he look relieved that she believed him, but it was so hard not to.

'How do I know you're telling the truth?'

'I guess you'll just have to trust me,' he shrugged sadly.

'I trust you,' she whispered.

'Oh thank God, I don't think I could bear to lose you...'

He stepped towards her.

'N-no, please just stay over there.'

'Okay,' he said, hurt. 'If that's what you want...'

'It is,' she said brokenly.

She didn't want to hurt him but she was still slightly scared of him, but she also loved him a lot.

'You said that if you hypnotize people that they get headaches, won't the people you hypnotize after feeding from get painful headaches?'

'Yes,' he sad wearily. 'But what am I supposed to do? Kill them?'

'Not feed at all,' she suggested.

'I'd die,' he said flatly.

'What about animal blood?'

'That is not enough to sustain us, you may not like it Sam and it may repulse you but I have to live, okay? I love you Sam, even if I do repulse you.'

'You don't repulse me,' she said biting her lip. 'I do love you.'

'Then why,' he said gesturing to the space between them.

'I just need my space, I'm still kind of scared of you.'

'I would never hurt you.'

'I k-know, I'm just so confused at the minute.'

'I understand...'

'So you're not killing the students but the others are?'

'That's about right...'

'Why don't you stop them?'

'Some are like me, but I can't stop them, it's in our nature!'

'But you've changed your nature.'

'So what Sam,' he said angrily. 'Not every body's like me and now that you know about my kind, you need to accept this, it's something that can't be changed.'

'What monsters,' she hissed.

'No,' he said shaking his head sadly. 'They can't help it.'

'Well, you're helping it!'

'Some can't help it, some can't change.'

'The others are monsters,' Sam spat, sitting down and pulling her knees to her chest.

It was really dark now.

'I'm a monster,' was his only reply and he too sat down, but he was still a fair distance away from her.

'No,' she cried, scooting closer to him.

She completely forgot she wanted space, he was not a monster and she wouldn't let him think it.

'You are not a monster,' she said firmly.

'Sam,' he said wearily. 'You won't even come near me.'

In answer she scooted even closer and sat on his lap. It was a risk she knew, but she didn't really believe any more that he'd hurt her.

'How can you be this close to me, knowing what I am?'

'You're not the monster,' she replied, cupping his face with her hands. 'They are!'

'Thank you,' he said softly.

'I love you Cal, b-but I can't help thinking it might be me next, I'm scared.'

'I'll look after you,' he said determined. 'Nobody will touch you.'

'You can't know that.'

'You're safe with me.'

'I know,' she said after thinking for a minute, and it was true, she did know.

She'd always be safe with him. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him and then pulled back.

'Don't you want to drink my blood?'

'I have control,' he smiled.

That was what that man had said, but she wouldn't mention that to Cal, it would worry him.

'Did you know my stalker was a vampire?'

'I had a feeling he was,' he murmured.

'But wouldn't you be able to sense it?'

'Not if they had a spell on them that hid their scent. You get them off witches who owe you a favour, they don't do it for nothing.'

'There are witches,' Sam asked in awe.

'Oh yes, although not all of them are hags, like you may think. Some of them are beautiful and they are incredibly strong.'

'What other creatures are there?'

'Werewolves, shape shifters, ghosts, fallen angels and the fae, including the vampires and witches there are seven of us and we all live in the Underworld.'

'The underworld,' Sam questioned.

'It's where the super naturals live, its split up into seven sections for each group.'

'Oh, will you ever take me there?'

'No,' he said shortly, tensing up.

Then he added as an after thought.

'It's too dangerous.'

'Okay,' she smiled. 'So Cameron has been owed a favour by some witch?'

'It seems like it...'

'This is all so unreal,' Sam laughed.

'You're taking it quite well...'

'I think I'm in shock, it's all like a dream...'

'More like a nightmare.'

'It could never be a nightmare with you in it.'

'You sap,' he grinned.

'Can I see your fangs,' she asked on impulse.

'You already have.'

'Please...'

'They might scare you.'

'No, they won't, I know you won't bite me, so I'm not scared.'

In answer he opened his mouth and she saw the two fangs. They were long and white and pointy, they were actually really fascinating. She reached out a finger to touch them but he snapped his mouth shut and laughed when she jumped in surprise.

'You can't touch them Sam...'

'Why not,' she pouted.

'Because they're sharp and having your blood in my mouth wouldn't really be good.'

'Oh,' she murmured, moving away, but he pulled her back.

'Relax,' he soothed her, stroking her hair. 'I told you, I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for, I should be sorry, you've had all this piled on you and you still love me. You're an angel.'

'Why thank you.'

'I mean it.'

'And I mean it when I say I love you for who you are and I don't care what you are.'

'I still don't know how you can say that.'

'Because I know you're not a monster, but stop questioning and be glad I do feel this way.'

'You're right.'

'I'm guessing I have to keep this a secret?'

'Of course.'

'So who else are vampires?'

'Well, uh, you see, Thorns High is kind of a vampire school...'

'My mum sent me to a vampire school,' Sam shrieked.

'Calm down,' Cal soothed. 'It's not a big deal...'

'Not a big deal, of course it's a big deal. I've been going to school with a bunch of vampires who could tear out my throat!'

'Yes, but the teachers would tell them off and yes most of the teachers are vampires...'

'Most?'

'Some are human...'

'Are some of the students human?'

'Of course,' he laughed.

'So whose a vampire on your table?'

'All of them.'

'All of them?'

'That's right, we're kind of the rich vampires in the underworld.'

'You're rich in the real world too, why are you in the human world?'

'We're allowed to visit, but it's for the vampire teens that want to experience life on Earth.'

'You sound like an alien.'

'An alien species,' he replied.

'So there are other vampires at the school except they are not ones of any importance in the underworld?'

'Yes, that's right...'

'Well, what about my table are there any vampires?'

'Umm, Ali, Patricia and Christi.'

'Does Vixen know,' Sam whispered, feeling a bit sick.

'I doubt it,' Cal muttered.

'Wait a second, what were the side effects of hypnotism again?'

'Headaches,' he said giving her a funny look. 'They get worse the more someone hypnotizes you.'

Sam paled in horror, Ali was a vampire, Vixen was suffering from painful headaches, it all fit.

'Any particular reason you're asking this,' Cal asked.

'No,' Sam replied with a smile. 'Just speculating and trying to learn more about my boyfriend... So basically if you wanted to drink my blood every so often you could hypnotize me and I wouldn't know, but the more you do it, the more painful the headaches will be?'

'Exactly, but if there is a long time period between the hypnotisms then the person shouldn't really suffer from excruciating headaches. Those only happen if there is not a long enough break between hypnotisms.'

'So what would be a safe time to hypnotize someone?'

'About once a month.'

'And how often do you need to drink blood,' she enquired.

The more she heard, the more she was worrying about Vixen and her vampire boyfriend.

'If we want to stay healthy we should drink about once a week.'

'I expected it to be more recent than that.'

'No,' he grinned. 'Only the greedy ones drink more often.'

'Oh okay... So what would happen if the person kept getting hypnotized and it got more painful each time.'

'Well, they would, uh, die...'

It was official, Ali was hypnotizing Vixen very often and that seemed to be because he wanted her blood, she had to warn her.

'Oh shit!'

'Why do you need to know this?'

'Speculating,' she repeated.

'Okay then,' he laughed. 'Anything else you want to know?'

'Umm, yeah, this is a perfect time to clear up those vampire myths because none of you really seem that much like vampires.'

'Aside from the blood drinking,' he said, raising his eyebrows.

'Aside from the blood drinking,' she agreed.

'Okay, so sunlight does not affect us before you ask that ridiculous question.'

'Well, that's pretty obvious since you're at school everyday. Do you wear rings or anything?'

'No, Sam...'

'Alright then, I know garlic has no effect on you, right...'

'Right.'

'What about a stake in the heart?'

'Are you planning on my death?'

'Of course,' she joked.

'Yes, a stake through the heart is probably the only way to kill us.'

'How come?'

'Because if you tried it any other way, we would just heal ourselves.'

'Oh, so vampire fact is that you heal almost instantly.'

'Yeah... Now we're exactly like humans except for the fact we heal faster, are stronger, faster, can see farther and in poor light conditions, have a better sense of smell and can hear better. We bleed and can hurt although we have a stronger pain threshold. We can eat food although we can't live on it and it wouldn't taste as good to us as to humans.'

'So people have a fair chance against you?''Well, I wouldn't say a fair chance but more of one than you'd think...'

'About the hearing thing, if you can hear well why didn't Alex and Rowan here me when I was hiding behind a tree?'

'Because we have to actually focus on listening, we can block the sounds out and have normal hearing as, if we have that extreme hearing all the time if would be very painful.'

'Yeah, I understand, so what does your family know you're a vamp?'

'Yeah,' he choked on his laughter. 'They are vampires too.'

'All of them,' she said weakly.

'All of them.'

'Even Maddie?'

'Even Maddie.'

'Oh my God,' she squeaked. 'I've been sharing a house with vampires!'

'Yeah, but you shared a bed with a vampire too.'

'That's different, I trust you.'

'You can trust them too.'

'I don't know yet... So is that woman your maker, because all of you look the same.'

'No, she's my biological mum.'

'How?'

'Vampire men can have children with vampire woman and that creates a full vampire, which I am and vampire men can have children with a human woman which makes a half vampire.'

'What about a vampire woman and a human man?'

'That wouldn't work...'

'Why not?'

'That's just the way it is...'

'Okay so there are half vampires?'

'Umm, yeah.'

'That's pretty cool, do they drink blood too?'

'No, they heal quicker than humans although not as fast as vampires, are faster than humans and stronger.'

'So basically, the benefits of a vampire without the bad things.'

'Yeah.'

'I would hate to be a half vampire.'

'Why?'

'Because I would just rather be human than a freak to the humans and a weakling to the vampires and I'm pretty sure the vampires don't take kindly to half vamps...'

'That's true... half vampires are weaker than full vampires and some don't want weaker blood in their blood lines.'

'Petty vampires.'

'Is there anything else you want to ask?'

'I don't think so... I'll let you know if I think of anything else.'

'That's good to know, but I kind of need to tell you something...'

'Oh and what's that?'

'There's no easy way to say this...'

'Just spit it out!'

'You're a half vampire.'

_A.N: So as always, what did you think? :)_

_Again I'll say I really hope you guys liked it and that it didn't disappoint you, since so many of you were really looking forward to this chap..._

_So yeah, there were a few twists in that, it's all part of my bigger plan but did you guys think it was too much?_

_I'd really appreciate the feedback on this one, as I'm getting to a point where I know everything that needs to happen but am unsure whether you guys will like it :)_

_So, what did you think about Rowan?_

_Any thoughts? if you need anything cleared up, just ask me :) Thankyouu, you guys are the best :)_


	22. Chapter Twenty One: My World Divides

_A.N: Hello, I'd like to apologise for being so later to update. I know I haven't updated in a week and I'm REALLY sorry, but I've been really busy. Okay, so me and **DesperateVoice-K.K** have decided to mix our stories together a bit, by making our main characters Kaela and Sam become pen pals. So thankyou DesperateVoice for the awesome idea ! Okay, so her story is called **Black Ice Hearts** and is amazing. Those of you who haven't read it, I recommend you go and read it! So yeah, the characters Kaela, Aru, Xavier and all the hot cousins belong to DesperateVoice :)_

_TomKat96: Ahhaa, I'm glad you liked it and yeah Rowan does seem nicer... I wonder why? ;) :)_

_stargirl: Well you're not supposed too... :) Thankyouu and yeah Rowan is a bit of an odd one ;) Yeah, however long it lasts because you can't be sure how long he'll stay nice for... :)_

_Newshoes: That's good, I enjoy the element of surprise :)_

_FlyingWithTheWind: Ahh you knew it did youu? hehe ;) Yeah, I know, I kept hinting at some superstrength but there you have it, Sam's a half vampire ! Thankyouu and I will :)_

_bluemoon: I don't know, I just like them :) Keeps you on edge ;) Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to wait and see... ;) Yeah, Cameron is a pretty sweet name but that's ironic since he's a stalker :L Yes, a half vamp can become a full vamp :) Thankyouu ! And I'm really sorry I didn't update quickly... :/ :)_

_Heather: I know :( Maybe, maybe not... You'll have to wait and see... ;) Ikr :L Luke... yeah, since he is her ex. :) Maybe... I can't give away too much, lol :) I'd say Rowan is fucked in the head :L Thankyouuu and who knows? Well, I do... :) I know :/ But I had to do it... Maybe you are, lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter :)_

_DesperateVoice: Okay, I'm going to say thankyouu again and that you are made of awesome sauce too :) Yeah, and Luke is just plain freaky if I'm honest, I didn' tknow I had it in me to create a physcho :L Yes, she does need to be warned. A therapist sounds good... Yes me too and I'm not saying anything, maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see ;) That's a good idea and btw don't think I've ignored your idea if you don't see it straight away... :) Yeah, I feel sorry for the grandfather too :)_

_Atrecia: Yes he did! Bad Alex :L Yes, his name is Cameron, I thought I'd give him one since you wanted to see him again :) Yes, I know, it was supposed to surprise you all :) _

_Dpazur: Oh haha, that's fine :) Yes she is and it's really good you enjoyed it, hope you like this one too :)_

_thedarknesshere: Yeah, it sort of figured didn't it? :) I guess we'll see... No clue ;) Maybe, maybe not... Wait and see ;) He's fucked up, that's what :) Ikr and I liek the nickname rapist too :) Yeah, he has had a taste but I thought Sam was always getting out of tough situations and it was getting to be not believable :)_

_aniw81: Okaayy, so I can't tell you who the bigger man is... sorry :/ And Luke will protect her because he owes Cameron and Cameron wants Sam to be protected and also no one knows that he hates Sam... Hope this clears it up :)_

_Brittany: Thankyouu ! Here's the next chapp for you :)_

_Montana: Yeahh, glad you liked it, I just thought why not through Alex in there along with eveyrone else :L Yeah I know and I'm glad you didn't see it coming :) I know I had a vampire High school in mind form the beginning :) And yeah, this wasn't very fast... so sorry :/ :)_

_Londa27: At least you get my sense of humour :) I'm glad you like the new guy ! :)_

_JustinLovesTeremarie: Thankyouu and yeah Rowan is a bit weird... :) Umm,,, I don't have any plans for them to have sex yet, so sorry about that but obviously it will happen but at the minute I've got everything planned and am trying to squeeze it all in as I just want to finish this damn story :L :)_

_annie loves vampires: Thankyouu, I'm sorry it was that obvious :/ I'll try to be a little more subtle :L Maybe, maybe not :L Aw thankyouu ! I will try and publish it, but I'm not sure how well that would go... :) I'd love to be a famous writer and no ones ever told me I'm awesome before, so thanks :)_

_Okaay, so this is officially my longest chap, hope that makes up for the long wait? IT's a bit weird but hang in there :)_

Chapter Twenty One

'W-what, I can't be a half vampire! You're insane,' Sam shrieked, digging her nails into the dirt in a panic.

'So you believe in vampires, but you won't accept the fact that you're a half one,' Cal asked with a somewhat amused look on his face.

Sam glanced up at the night sky and then closed her eyes as she tried not to get irritated. She could deal with the vampires, she kind of had to and she loved Cal so she knew she would accept him for who he was but being told she wasn't human, pissed her off. She was a little bit insulted.

'Well, duh, I saw you drinking blood Cal! It's kind of a given that you're a vampire with the fangs and things as well but I'm not just going to accept that I'm not human!'

'You are human,' he murmured.

'Half,' she muttered. 'No wait! I am a full human since I don't believe what you're telling me is the truth!'

'Sam, don't be difficult,' he sighed. 'You've had a long day and it's going to be hard to take in.'

'Don't give me that shit, I will not be told I'm not human. I'm sorry Cal, I love you and all but I don't believe you on this.'

'You think I'm lying to you,' he questioned with a hurt expression.

'No!' Sam cried, now she felt guilty. 'But I mean, I don't drink blood or anything.'

'Did I not mention that half vampires don't drink blood?'

'I don't know,' Sam wailed. 'This is all too much! How do you know I'm a half vampire?'

I just do,' he hesitated. 'It's like a feeling, the way you were able to beat up Mandy, hints that you're not human...'

'Well maybe Mandy is just a really weak vampire,' Sam suggested.

'Well yeah, she probably is and you're obviously a very strong half vampire but even a weak vampire can beat the hell out of a human.'

'Fine,' he did have a point.

But now she was just being difficult. She knew she was about to be but she didn't really care.

'But how do you know that I'm not a werewolf or something?' She asked.

'Because we'd probably have a mutual disliking of each other...'

'So werewolves and vampires are enemies then?'

'Yes, which is why you're obviously not a werewolf.'

'Well, I'm sorry I'm not an expert on all things supernatural.'

'I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying...'

She didn't care, she was stressed and tired and this made her entirely unreasonable or some people may think she was being reasonable but whatever.

'Fine then,' she snapped. 'What about another supernatural creature? Oh, wait, is it my blood, is that how you can tell Mr high and mighty vampire?'

'No, you're scent has been disguised.'

She was provoking him and she completely hated how he could just rise above it, it made her feel like a bitch and she knew she was acting like one but she just couldn't seem to shut her mouth. She didn't want to hurt him but she was feeling unusually spiteful to the world and he was the only way there to take it out on unfortunately. She'd much prefer it was Candy or her Grandma.

'L-like by a witch?'

'Yes.'

'But I don't know any witches!'

'And how exactly would you be able to tell if you'd met any witches?'

'I just would,' Sam insisted.

Bad temper and hated being wrong.

'Maybe your parents did?' He asked. 'The spell could have been put on from birth.'

'I don't know my dad.'

Now she was definitely being difficult.

'Your mum then,' he sighed.

Cue light bulb going off in her head.

'Oh my God, my dads a vampire and that's why he left!'

'It seems like it,' Cal said softly.

'Oh fuck, this is so messed up. Can you prove this?'

'Yes, we all have marks somewhere on our body. Werewolves have there's on their lower backs, fallen angels on the top of their backs where their wings used to be, witches have them up one side, from the hip up until it reaches their ribcage, shape shifters have them around one ankle, ghosts have them on their forehead, the Fae have them around their neck and we vampires have them on one wrist.'

We vampires?

'Oh really,' Sam hissed, pulling up her sleeves, 'because I don't see any markings on my wrist.'

'We can hide them,' he replied, showing her his own wrist that was void of any kind of blemish. 'Half breeds are normally born with them not showing but they can summon them.'

Sam watched in awe as a tattoo or marking slowly appeared on his wrist. It was an inky black Celtic C with lots of red stems crawling up and around it. Pretty.

'Wow,' Sam breathed, reaching out a finger to touch it.

She completely forgot she was supposed to be pissed, it was just so pretty. He let her and she half expected her finger to come back covered in ink but it didn't. She watched again as it slowly faded away.

'How do you know I'm a half vampire?'

'I don't,' he shrugged. 'It's a guess that I'm pretty confident about, but I guess we'll find out.'

'Oh,' she said biting her lip.

She didn't want to be a half vampire but the curiosity was getting to her and she just had to find out.

'How do I do it,' she whispered.

'Just imagine the mark appearing.'

'That's it?'

'That's it,' he grinned.

'O-okay,' Sam said shakily, drawing a deep breath.

This was an important moment, an important moment in her life. To be a vamp, or not to be a vamp, that was the question. But inside she felt like Cal was right even if she didn't want him to be. She concentrated on summoning her vampire mark, her breathing was laboured and her eyes were squinted shut. After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes and nothing was there. She breathed a sigh of relief.

'See, I told you,' she started and then her wrist started to burn.

What the hell?

It got hotter and hotter until it felt like it was on fire. Cal was watching her wrist in silent fascination.

'Stop staring you ass,' she hissed, flinching at the pain. 'I'm in pain here.'

'I know,' he said sympathetically, looking up to meet her eyes. 'It'll be over in a minute or two, hang in there.'

'Easy for you to say,' she said through gritted teeth. 'Why's it taking so long?'

'It's like a tattoo except quicker.'

'And more painful.'

'It's drawing the pattern on your wrist.'

'I can't see it.'

'No, not yet you can't.'

'Can you?'

'No...'

'Then why were you looking at it?'

'I don't know,' he smiled shrugging.

He stroked her hair as the heat intensified, it was pain she'd never felt before.

'Does it hurt to be changed into a vampire?' She whispered, feeling like all the energy was being drained out of her.

'I think for the humans being made yes, obviously not for the ones born and I don't think it hurts for half vampires because they already have vampire blood running through them.'

Sam let out a shriek as shots of pain ran up her whole arm.

'Why does it fucking hurt so much?'

'It just does...'

Sam buried her face into his chest and clutched her wrist to her own, feeling tears starting to form in her eyes.

'Why did you ask me to do this,' she sobbed.

The pain was slowly ebbing away now but it was still unbearable.

'Because even though it hurts you will now be stronger.'

'Why?'

'Because it's kind of given when it's needed and then the marks appear to give us even more strength.'

'Are you not born with them?'

She was now starting to breath evenly, the pain was practically non existent but her wrist still felt scorched.

'No,' he grinned, ruffling her hair. 'Only half-lings are, we all get them when we need them and each one is unique.'

'It is? Is that why yours is a C?'

'Mm hmm, because of my name.'

'So how do you know when you need them?'

Sam still didn't risk a look at her wrist. She felt despair pooling in her stomach, she was a freak. She wouldn't even be accepted by the vampires, except for Cal and the others, but what about vampires who didn't know her? Would they judge her straight away?

'Well it's different. It's not just because we need them, it's so we can identify each other but obviously some of us remove them. Werewolves and shape shifters get there's the first time they shift, witches get one when they first discover their powers, fallen angels get theirs when they fall from heaven, ghosts when they die, the fae when they drink the dead drink at thirteen which signalises them as ready for marriage and increases their powers and we vampires get ours when we first taste human blood.'

'When did you get yours,' Sam wondered.

'When I was four,' he said flinching. 'You don't need to start drinking until you are at least six when you are a born vampire, but what can I say? I was curious.'

'Of course,' she laughed.

Then she imagined a mini Cal with soft black hair and round bright blue eyes, with a chubby cherubic face.

'Aw,' she squeaked.

'What,' he asked with raised eyebrows.

'I just imagined a mini you,' she gushed.

'I was pretty cute,' he said cockily.

'Shut up,' she grinned.

'Are you going to look at your mark then?' He asked, glancing at her wrist which was still cradled against her chest.

'I'm not sure I want to,' she hesitated, but her curiosity was building.

'Why not?'

'Because if I don't look then it might not feel so real.'

'It's real anyway,' Cal murmured with a sympathetic look. 'But why are you so sad, it doesn't change a thing about you, you're still the same person.'

'I know, but I don't fit in with the humans and I don't fit in with the vampires because you admitted they pretty much hate half breeds and so if any one of actual importance in your world found me, I'd be screwed.'

'No, I wouldn't let that happen.'

'But what if you can't stop it,' Sam whispered, looking up at him with surprisingly calm brown eyes.

'I can stop it, nothing would ever let me let someone hurt you, but Sam, nobody is going to find out about you.'

'You found out about me,' Sam pointed out.

'No one is going to find out about you,' he repeated.

They sat in silence in the dark before Cal broke the silence.

'We should be getting back, your Grandparents are probably worried about you.'

'I doubt it,' Sam sighed, but she stood up none the less. 'Oh great, how exactly are we going to find our way out of here?'

'Vampire, remember?'

'Yeah, super speed, but how do you know the way?'

'Your scent.'

'You said I didn't have a scent,' Sam said, confused.

'No,' Cal laughed. 'I said that your scent couldn't identify you as a vampire.'

'Half vampire.'

'Half vampire,' he conceded. 'But you do have a scent, a very lovely one actually. You smell like purple wisteria, white lilacs, floral angel wing jasmine,' he pressed his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. 'Like lotus flowers, orchid and azaleas.'

'How can you smell all of that?'

'Enhanced sense of smell, I can just single them out and recognise them.'

'Do you like the smell of my, uh, blood?'

'Too much,' he laughed.

'Do I smell like anything else,' Sam asked, unable to help herself.

She was curious.

Cal smiled and leant back down to smell her neck, before she knew he was a vampire she would have been freaked out but now she knew what he was doing, she didn't mind. Well, other than the fact that his fangs were really close to her neck but she'd just forget that little factor for the meanwhile.

'Yes you do, there's guava in there and a hint of cedar wood and musk.'

'What I wouldn't give for a nose like yours...'

'Yeah, your missing out, why do you think I like being around you?'

'Shut up, I smell like all of that do I,' Sam asked with an amused smile.

'Yes, it's like a perfume that you're always wearing, only vampires can smell it, which is why they all seem to fall for you.'

'Mandy did say I smelt good,' Sam mused. 'I thought she was crazy.'

'She is.'

'Well, I'm glad I smell good.'

'Not good, mouth watering.'

'Good enough to eat,' she joked.

'That's not funny,' he said but he was smiling.

'Yeah okay then,' she grinned. 'But how will my scent help us get back?'

'We follow the way you came and get out,' he said with an amused expression.

So obvious, now she looked stupid.

'Oh right,' Sam replied, twiddling with her hair whilst glancing at the floor. 'Do you want to see the mark?'

At his nod she lifted her arm and they both looked at it. There was a red heart hidden behind lots of black swirls and through the heart a black arrow was shooting through it. She gentle trailed a finger over the swirls.

'It's beautiful,' she whispered in awe.

'You're beautiful.'

She smiled up at him and then concentrated on making it disappear, if her Gran thought she had a tattoo, she'd be for it. She watched in silence as it disappeared from view.

'Shall we go then?'

She felt kind of weak and disconnected from her body now. She could see herself in her minds eye, now she didn't feel happy and jokey like she had before. It wasn't a joke, it was real and she would have to deal with it, but at that moment she was too exhausted to really think about what vampires meant to her and her life. The sky was now a dark inky blue with not a cloud in site, the trees were tall and blocked out much of the sky, only tiny shots of blue shining through the thick canopy of leaves. Sam was stood an inch or so away from Cal, she could feel his breath on her cheek, it was comforting and cold and it smelt of peppermint, but then again it wasn't like a vampire would have bad breath...

Her legs were dirty and her skirt had been hitched so high by running it barely covered her. The threads in her jacket were coming loose and some threads were running after many tree branches had decided to snag onto it. Her shirt was filthy and a few buttons had popped off but she wasn't exactly thinking about how indecent that might look. Her hair was knotty and looking a little lank, her brown eyes were wide with the shock and horror of the day but as she grew more tired the light in them was slowly dwindling out.

Cal stood also in school uniform but he managed to not look ridiculous in it and he got away with wearing a black shirt, instead of white, that looked gorgeous on him and black trainers. His black hair was stood up and poking in little tufts in every direction. There was no trace of blood on his face anymore.

'Yeah, let's go,' Cal sighed, looking up at the sky.

Well, leaves, blocking the sky.

'I bet you're tired, after today?' He continued.

'Sort of,' Sam whispered, standing on tiptoes and running her fingers through his hair.

Cal smiled gently at her and swiftly knocked her legs out from under her, so that he was carrying her.

'You might want to close your eyes,' he murmured, stroking her cheek lightly with one hand whilst he held her with the other.

She gazed up at him with her tired eyes and he gazed back with such adoration in his eyes that she never thought she'd ever see so much love again. Sam leant her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, gripping his shirt in her fists. He was carrying her like she was a feather, the super speed thing, she presumed.

Right then in Cal's arms she felt so safe, as he ran, zig zagging between trees, so fast that Sam didn't even feel any wind past her face. It felt like they were walking as it wasn't even bumpy. She opened her eyes and saw trees whizzing past her at such a speed, she thought she'd throw up. She quickly shut her eyes and swallowed the bile climbing up her throat. She would not be sick on Cal. Her body felt hot and clammy and she was shaking, she really did feel sick.

She wished she'd kept her eyes shut like he'd suggested. But she was stupid, she had to know everything.

'Cal,' Sam asked, without opening her eyes.

'Yeah?'

'Do you think that this will affect our,' she was cut off by a yawn and heard him chuckle, 'our relationship?'

After a moment of silence he answered her.

'Only if you want it to.'

'Don't you think I'm a stupid half breed then?'

'Sam, you could never be stupid.'

'So this doesn't change a thing?'

'Like I said, only if you want it to.'

When Cal put her down in front of her house, she turned to face him.

'You better go, if Grans awake and she see's you, I'll never hear the end of it,' she said sadly.

'I know, I'll watch from around the corner so that you get in safely,' he said sweetly.

Well, sweet wasn't exactly a voice Cal had but what he said was sweet and that was that.

'Thank you,' Sam smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

When she pulled back she saw his eyes on her lips and he leaned forwards again. She wanted to kiss him and she leant forwards to but then it all went wrong. She saw blood on his chin, trailing over his lips, she blinked but the blood was still there. She jumped back and focused on breathing deeply, she saw his concerned face before closing her eyes.

'Sam, what's wrong,' he asked, confusion clear in his beautiful voice.

'Blood,' she gasped. 'There's blood on your face...'

'Sam, no there's not...'

When she opened her eyes, the blood was gone and all she saw was Cal's confused face.

'B-but I saw it.'

'I think that you're still upset about me being a vampire.'

'No, that's not it, I saw it, it was so real.'

Was she going crazy?

'It's okay Sam, I understand. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?'

'You're not going to pick me up?'

'I think that you might need some time to yourself to think, I'm sorry I dragged you into this it wasn't fair. You can't deal with all this shit.'

'W-what, yes I can!'

Tears trailed down her cheeks, what was going on with her?

'Look at you Sam, you're crying and seeing things, what have I done to you?'

'Nothing,' Sam wailed.

'Maybe we should spend some time apart.'

'Why?'

'So you can decide what you really want.'

'I want you.'

'Look, I'm a vampire and I'd never hurt you but you are basically human and I want you to be able to decide on what you really want.'

'Are you breaking up with me?'

There was a stunned silence.

'I don't know,' he said finally. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Then he walked off and Sam was in too much shock to think about calling him back or going after him and then he was out of sight. The tears ran faster down her face and when she reached her door, she got her key out and was fiddling around with it when it flew open.

'There you are,' her Grandmother crowed, grabbing her upper arm and yanking her in. ' And you're filthy, What time do you call this?'

'Leave me alone,' Sam said coldly.

'I know what you did, stealing my money, Candy told me all about it.'

'I'm sure she did,' Sam said sarcastically.

'Are you not even going to deny it?'

'What's the point you won't believe me and I'll move out tomorrow now let me go to bed.'

'And where exactly will you stay?'

Sam didn't know.

She wanted to stay round Cal's but she wasn't sure if they had actually broken up, she thought not because he loved her and she'd do anything to keep him with her.

'Anywhere but here!'

'Why are you out so late?'

'I got lost in the woods because it was the hunt day.'

'Such an awful day,' her Gran scowled. 'But getting lost is hardly a reason to cry now is it?'

'What would you know?'

'Just go to bed, I'll deal with you in the morning.'

'Do what you like,' Sam snapped before storming up the stairs and into her room.

She peeled off her clothes and then jumped in the shower. Unfortunately the shower served to wake her up and so when she climbed out and put on her pyjamas and climbed into bed, she couldn't sleep. She was freezing since she hadn't bothered to dry her hair and so she turned on her laptop and starting working on her History work. When it was finally finished, it was one in the morning, her hair was dry and she was practically asleep on the keyboard, but she saw she had a message from her pen pal Kaela.

Sam was really glad to find an email from her because even if Sam had never met Kaela, she was a really nice person and Sam found her really easy to talk to. Kaela's email was .uk and was really pretty, but Sam was stuck with .uk and no she did not make that. Sasha had helped her make her email a while ago and since Sam had kissed a boy who was called Pixie, Sasha had thought it was funny to make that gay little email name, cue rolling eyes but whatever it didn't really matter. That reminded her that Jeremy still hadn't texted or called and that meant Sam was going to call him, but that would have to wait until the morning since she really didn't want to do anything but she simply had to email Kaela back. Sam clicked on the email and read through it.

**To: SammyKissesPixies hotmail ****.co .uk****  
From: EclipsedStar yahoo .co ****.uk****  
Subject: Boyfriend**

**Hey Sam!**

**As you can see from the subject, I, Kaela Aisling Reiko Hamada, have gotten a boyfriend. An Irishboyfriend; who, is a totally chunk of absolute no flabby six-pack gorgeous. Do you want the details? Because I'm sure that I wanted the details about Cal~ So I don't care if you want them or not. I'm giving them to you.**

**He's got hair so red that it's brownish black, and then as I said before, he's got all this lean muscle, his features are all chiseled like some Greek god statue~ [Insert girly sigh here]. He's taller than me (no! He's just another midget shorter than me! Lol) But anyway, his eyes are just amazing; green with a gold rim around them.**

**Moving on, Europe isn't as bad as I thought. Sure it's cold, it'll rain what? Two hundred days of the year, and it snows. But I'm beginning to like it since I've met my mom's side of the family and Xavier [my boyfriend's name]. And you know what? Aru's moving here too. Freaking awesome right? But it's kinda of complicated at the moment because of some issues. Like my 17 [totally frickin' hot cousins] being overprotective and wanting to kick Xavier's ass. And then there's this bodyguard my dad sent [I'll explain next time].**

**I also learned some more things about my dad...so yeah. But enough about me...well one more thing. I haven't started school yet, my grandparents [whom I've now met and I'm sorry to say that my grandmother rocks harder than yours...but really, anyone's grandmother does] have gotten me these private tutors because we live on this private island and it takes too long to get to school from here.**

**So, that's about my life at the moment. Now, I'm soo freaking sorry that Luke showed up again [shudders], and you got a stalker? Bad, bad, bad! And your cousin and Mandy should have a freaking biatch fight and then they'll be gone. Wait...Luke should get Mandy, and Alex [the asshole that tried to rape you right?] can get with Candy? Yeah. Sorry I don't have a lot to reply to your last email but it was really short and vague. SHIT! My laptop is about to die! Noooooo! Gtg! Love you Sammy! XD**

**Kaela's life had been pretty** hectic it seemed but Sam would ask her all the questions about that and Xavier did sound gorgeous at least he was sure to be human! Sam emailed back aware that she was really in need of her bed.

**To: EclipsedStar yahoo .co ****.uk****  
From: SammyKissesPixies hotmail .co ****.uk****  
Subject: Boyfriend**

**Hey Kaela !**

**You have no idea how glad I am to hear from you !**

**OMG, I am so happy for you, you've just got to love the Irish! Yeah, I remember you practically begging for the details when I saw Cal... And you're right I do want the details, I can't possibly miss out on the boy that is lucky enough to have you ! :)**

**Xavier sounds very yummy indeed! And you are NOT a midget! You are petite... I keep telling you that :P They are very interesting eyes... They sound beautiful, I bet you don't mind looking into them :) What is it with us Kaela? We seem to be in love with eyes, I mean Cal has those stunning blue eyes and now you're in love with Xavier's hot goldy green eyes ! I really hope he treats you well, what's he like? I know he's gorgeous but what's he like? I want all the details and I mean all the details. The good, the bad and the ugly. All of them!**

**Yeah, Europe isn't too bad and I know it rains but it's sunny sometimes too. You've got to take the good with the bad Kaela ! :) Exactly, without moving, you would have never met Xavier and I bet you wouldn't want to take back that, no matter what other shit you might have to deal with. Like when I moved here to go live with the Grandparents, I met Cal and that is fucking great, did I tell you that he's an amazing kisser? Did I? Wait, did I even tell you we were dating? Well, if you didn't know, you know now :) But I also have bad news, but on to that later.**

**So Aru came with you? You lucky bitch, you tell me so much about Aru and I'm dying to meet him. You know he might get on with Jeremy, my friend from London remember? Except they live very far away from each other and Jeremy is kind of not talking to me... Such a drama queen, but Sasha is still talking to me so it's all good. I'm going to pull out the big guns with Jer and make sure he answers me because seriously he needs to take a chill pill and grow up. Ergh, I'm so mad with him at the minute, I'm going to make sure he talks to me! That's a promise. You are so lucky you got to bring Aru with you! I didn't get to bring Sasha or Jer, and I'd like to say I still haven't forgiven mum for making me move here. I mean, I met Cal and all but that's seriously not the point... ?**

**Oh, tell me about it, I know all about issues and you've got seventeen fucking cousins. Holy shit! And there hot are they? You might have to give them my email... ;) But seriously, you think your cousins are hot...? Little weird there Kaela, lol but you know, to each their own and all that shit. Ooh, their overprotective, what I wouldn't give for an overprotective cousin, but all I get is Catherine aka Candy. God, so much has been going on around here, so this is going to be a pretty long email, I have so much to tell you ! Why do your cousins want to kick Xavier's ass? What's wrong with him... ?**

**YOU HAVE BODYGUARDS? Why? How annoying! But yeah, you better explain more of that! What have you learnt about your dad? Make sure you tell me all about that, I bet you're pleased to have found out some interesting news... ;) I really do hope your Gran is better than mine because as you know mines a bitch and seriously, if yours was worse I'd really pity you because you'd be in hell... Mine chucked water over me, did I tell you that? Yeah, you know she worships Candy and is so fucking blind obviously. Candy is a money grabber, a whore and she wants my boyfriend Cal. Yeah, because I wouldn't let her have him, she told Gran I stole from her and now I'm going to have to move out! I was thinking move into Cal's but things might be difficult.**

**At the moment Vixen is all loved up with Ali, which might change... But I don't want to live there when they will be all mushy and stuff, Summer and Winter are a choice but I think it might be a bit frosty in there and form what I hear Rowan is practically living there and I really don't want to deal with that, but whatever I'll deal.**

**Do you like having private tutors? It sounds pretty cool and I suppose you don't get lonely because you have those seventeen flipping cousins ! I would hate it though because I would have to stay with Candy all day, which would be murder, seriously, I'd take a gun to my head. Well, maybe not but you get the point.**

**Yeah, I'm sorry about Luke coming back too, I truly did think he was dead... Wishful thinking right ? Joking, kind of :/ The stalker is called Cameron, I recently found this out, after I was yet again nearly raped by Alex, whilst Rowan stood there and then stalker and Luke jumped out of a fucking tree. I think. They are friends, yes and that is crazy. The only reason Luke isn't trying to kick my ass is because Cameron would pin him to a fucking tree, since he doesn't know what Luke did to me and if I do tell then let's just say it would be me pinned to that tree by Luke. They really should have a bitch fight, but unfortunately it's not looking like it's going to happen... yet. Maybe they just need a bit of Sammy magic? ;)**

**Yeah, Luke can have Mandy and Alex should have Candy, I totally agree, the bitches can have the bitches. Yes, Alex tried to rape me... Story of my life at the minute. Yeah, I know, I'm sorry :( So, um Cal said to me that he wants to give ME space and so I'm not sure if we've broken up or not... We had an argument. I really hope not but we'll see. If he has broken up with me then I will just make him really jealous... I don't mind playing dirty to get my man, hehe :) More people are going missing and that's really ruining my mood... I mean it could be me next right? So, yeah that's about it... Until next time...**

**Love you Kaela! :) x**

So, Sam hadn't really told Kaela the truth but how could she? Kaela wouldn't have any idea about the supernatural and would probably think Sam was crazy. She didn't really want Kaela thinking she was crazy. Sam wondered what Kaela would say in return? Hmm... Sam shrugged whilst stifling a yawn, it wasn't like Kaela was dealing with vampires or anything... or a vampire boyfriend right? Switching her laptop off she crawled back into her cold bed and closed her eyes. 'Cal I love you,' she whispered to nothing, falling asleep in no time.

_The sky was a deep cloudy grey as Sam trudged through the snow, ankle deep on the streets. The air was cold and brisk and her nose was red from the cold, her cheeks freezing, her wet hair hanging in stiff lines, ice dripping from it. She rubbed her hands together and turned a corner only to see two coal black eyes staring out at her from the shadows. She froze but found she couldn't move, her terror was too strong as he stepped out from the end of the alley into the light. She recognised the mop of blonde hair but her eyes were glued to two sharp fangs._

_'Don't be afraid Sam,' he whispered, stepping towards her. 'It'll be okay...'_

_'Leave me alone...'_

_'It'll be okay Sam, I'll protect you.' _

_He was coming closer and her heart was beating wildly, she look around her and then up at the sky where the clouds were rolling threateningly. Then she looked back at the boy walking towards her._

_'It'll be okay,' he repeated, stopping in front of her. _

_He ran a hand down her arm and then snaked it around her waist, pulling her to him. He smirked when she didn't resist, could only stand there in shocked silence. It felt wrong but she didn't know why, she knew him, yet she didn't know who he was. He twisted one of her icy stands of hair round his finger and stared steadily at her._

_'It'll be okay,' he whispered, his breath coming out in a white cloud._

_'Why do you keep saying that,' she asked, her voice trembling as his fingers left her hair and stroked her cheek._

_'Shh,' he said softly, placing one finger over her lips. 'You don't have to be afraid.'_

_'But I'm not.'_

_'It will all be okay,' he smiled and then his lips were coming towards hers. _

_She felt completely panicked, a part of her wanted to stay but another part of her was screaming run and so she ran. She tore out of his arms and ran away, and she didn't hear him pursuing her. As she ran all she heard in her mind was it'll be okay, it'll be okay. She shook her head and ran faster out into the road. She saw the car and the last thing she heard before it hit her was: _

_'We'll be together soon.' _

_When Sam opened her eyes she was sat on the grass near the lake. She recognised the lake for some reason. From out of the water came a shape and she watched as a boy stepped out from its dark depths. She recognised him too. His blonde hair was dry regardless of the water and his green eyes were cruel._

_'Sam,' he said icily._

_'Do I know you?'_

_'Of course you do.'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'Do you not recognise the man you tried to drown?'_

_'W-what are you talking about,' Sam asked, her bottom lip trembling. 'I don't know you!'_

_'It's easy to forget the things we want to forget.'_

_'What things?'_

_'But now it's all different, you can't hurt me again, I'm not human anymore.'_

_'You're one of them,' she whispered._

_'Very good Sam,' he laughed menacingly, staring down at her. _

_He yanked her up by her arm and held her at arms length. She watched as his fangs came out in horrified fascination._

_'Let go of me.'_

_'Sam, you know what you have to do.'_

_'What do I have to do?'_

_'You have to go to him.'_

_'Who's him,' she asked in confusion._

_'You know who he is,' he smiled evilly. 'He won't wait forever.'_

_'Who,' she shrieked._

_'Don't shout at me,' he growled, slapping her around the face. _

_She gripped her burning cheek with a hand and stared at him in shock._

_'Why did you do that?'_

_'You know to watch what you say around me Sam.'_

_'But I don't know you.'_

_'Yes you do.'_

_'No I don't,' she insisted._

_'You know what you have to do.'_

_'Who's him?'_

_'You know what you have to do.' _

_She stared at him and then stumbled back as she noticed red staining his top, pouring down his back in quickly._

_'You're bleeding,' Sam screamed, collapsing on the floor._

_'It's your fault, Sam,' he said blankly, ignoring the blood dripping down him._

_'It's not,' she sobbed._

_'You stabbed me.'_

_'I did not.'_

_'Look at your hands...' _

_Looking down Sam realised she was clutching a knife in her hands, it was stained with blood. She screamed and chucked it to the floor crawling away from it._

_'You have to face up to what you've done.'_

_'I didn't do this,' she croaked. _

_She felt something drip onto her arms and looking up she saw the boy looking down at her, his blood was dripping onto her arm and then some fell on her face. She screamed again and leapt away from him._

_'Are you scared of blood,' he whispered, with an amused expression, walking towards her._

_'N-no,' she breathed, scrambling away from him._

_'Good because you're bleeding too.' _

_She looked down at herself and saw blood dripping down her leg and pooling at her feet._

_'How,' she cried._

_'Me,' he smirked, and looking up at him, she saw the knife in his hands, 'one more time for old time's sake Sam?'_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'Well, since I have to protect you now... I thought we could have a little bit more fun.'_

_'What kind of fun?'_

_'This kind of fun,' and then he ran towards her and shoved her in the lake. _

_She found herself unable to rise to the surface and even though she was dying to breathe, she couldn't reach the surface, but she could see him stood at the edge and hear him laughing through the water. It was freezing and the water gushing down her throat, choking her._

_'An eye for an eye Sam,' his voice drifted towards her. 'That's how it's always been and how it always will be.' _

_The next time she opened her eyes she was in a room she didn't feel like she recognised. On the other side of the room were two people, who were also familiar. The girl had sea green eyes and short-ish black hair and the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, they were talking._

_'How did this happen,' the boy asked, taking a step towards the girl, who scuttled back._

_'Are you mad at me,' she whispered._

_'No, but I don't know how this happened.'_

_'Well, it's pretty obvious how this happened,' the girl said smarty._

_'It's not supposed to have happened,' he snapped, slamming his hand down on a table._

_'Well, I don't know do I?'_

_'This was not supposed to happen. There will be consequences for this,' he said softly._

_'I know, but I... I can do this...'_

_'I'll help you,' he smiled, stepping towards her and hugging her. 'You won't be alone, I promise.'_

_'I know I won't.'_

_'Sometimes things don't always go the way we want them to Sam,' the boy said, standing up straight and looking at her._

_'W-what, how did you know I was here,' Sam stuttered, staring at him in confusion._

_'You're stood right there,' he laughed. _

_Sam looked at the girl, but she was staring off into space, oblivious._

_'You didn't see me a minute ago...'_

_'You only just got here, didn't you?'_

_'Y-yes, I only just got here,' Sam said quickly, trying not flinch at the steel note that had appeared in his voice._

_'Are you sure,' he hissed, stepping towards her._

_'Yes!'_

_'What did you hear?'_

_'Nothing!'_

_'Good, because I don't want my business everywhere, it's a secret...'_

_'But you said, sometimes things don't always go the way we want them too... So you know I heard you.'_

_'Do you know what we were talking about?'_

_'No I don't.'_

_'Good, this isn't your business.'_

_'Why am I here?'_

_'I don't know, ask yourself.'_

_'I just appeared here.'_

_'Well, this is a secret,' he smiled evilly. 'You can't save her.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I mean what I said, you can't save her now.' _

_Sam looked over at the girl who was still staring off into space. She looked frightened but kind of calm and serene, numb. Was it this boy, was he hurting her? Sam rushed over and stood in front of the girl, ignoring the boys amused face._

_'Are you okay,' Sam whispered. _

_No response._

_'I can help you,' she tried again._

_'How,' the boy laughed. _

_She ignored him._

_'Please answer me,' she croaked, touching the girls face but it was like the girl couldn't see or hear her._

_'What have you done to her,' Sam cried, turning to see the boy, who was directly behind her._

_'I haven't done anything,' he smirked._

_'Why isn't she answering me?'_

_'You can't see you,' he said, stepping around her. 'And neither can I.'_

_'What?' _

_He didn't answer her and she watched as he stroked the girls face and her eyes focused on him. She smiled radiantly at him._

_'Are you okay,' she laughed, stroking his hair. 'You seem a bit tense.'_

_'Hello,' Sam said, tapping the girl on the shoulder, but she was again ignored. _

_She can't see you, the boy had said._

_'You,' she snapped, addressing the boy. _

_He ignored her too, didn't even look at her. _

_Neither can I..._

_'I'm a little bit hungry,' the boy admitted._

_'Are you still angry at me,' the girl asked worriedly as Sam watched._

_'No, I never was, it was just a shock that's all, everything's different now.'_

_'I know, but we'll get past it.'_

_'Of course we will,' he murmured, licking his lips and staring at her neck._

_'Do you want to drink,' she whispered._

_'Yes,' he grinned, grabbing her waist and pushing her into the wall._

_'Be careful,' she warned. 'Last time you got out of control and there's no one here to stop you this time.'_

_'I'll be fine,' he snapped, and then he bit into her neck. _

_The girl screamed and struggled but he kept his fangs in her neck. _

_He was a vampire. _

_They were all vampires._

_'No!' Sam screamed, rushing forward and grabbing his hair, her hand went right through him._

_'No, stop,' she cried, tears streaming down her face as the girl whimpered._

_'It's okay,' the girl whispered._

_'It's not okay,' Sam sobbed, watching as her hand ran through the boy again. _

_She looked down and saw herself fading away, leaving the girl and boy behind._

_'What's happening to me,' she croaked. _

_The only answer was when she disappeared from the room and appeared somewhere else. _

_She knew all of these people, or she thought she did. There was a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes, stood in between two girls who looked like twins. They had brown hair and blue eyes and were both staring at the boy who was staring fixatedly straight ahead, the only difference between them was that one had bright clothes and the other had dark clothes and that the one in dark clothes had fangs. _

_Sam felt herself shiver, vampires everywhere. _

_The girl in the bright clothes was glaring at the boy and the dark clothed girl was gazing adoringly at him. The boy did not look at either of them but stared straight at Sam, his mouth open and showing fangs._

_'Sam,' he grinned, signalling for her to walk over to them. _

_The girls turned to look at her and both beamed at her._

_'Sam,' they chorused happily._

_'Leave her alone,' bright clothes snapped at the other, stepping forwards. 'She's my friend.'_

_'She's my friend too,' the other replied, also stepping forwards. _

_The boy yanked them both back._

_'Sam, I'm sorry about helping Alex, I really am,' he murmured._

_'Who's Alex?'_

_'You don't remember,' the boy asked, cocking an eyebrow._

_'No, should I?'_

_'I'd say so,' he laughed, stepping towards her._

_'Stay back, you're a vampire.'_

_'Don't you remember me either,' he smiled, staying still._

_'No, I don't know any of you,' Sam whispered, gulping, her eyes trained on his fangs._

_'You don't remember me either,' dark clothed girl asked sadly._

_'No, none of you, have we met before?'_

_'Yes,' bright clothed girl said._

_'Where are your fangs, they have them,' Sam, said gesturing towards the other boy and girl._

_'What are you talking about?' The girl said confused._

_'Their fangs...'_

_'They don't have fangs,' the girl giggled._

_'Yes they do,' Sam insisted, ignoring the dark clothed girl who was shaking her head._

_'Vampires don't exist,' she spluttered._

_'Their fangs are right there,' Sam cried, pointing at the boy. _

_The girl went and looked and then looked back at Sam._

_'There is nothing there, you are seeing things.'_

_'I'm not.'_

_'She doesn't see what you see,' the boy growled._

_'What don't I see?' The girl asked._

_'What she see's...'_

_'What should I see? Vampires aren't real.'_

_'Of course they are,' Sam cried. _

_Suddenly she was being held against a wall by the dark clothed girl._

_'She doesn't know,' the girl hissed. 'So shut up.'_

_'Why doesn't she know?'_

_'She can't handle it.'_

_'But aren't you sisters?'_

_'Yes,' the girl said shortly. 'But she can't ever know, it would crush her.'_

_'I understand,' Sam said quietly._

_'Good,' the girl barked and then dropped Sam to the floor. _

_They both turned back to the boy and girl, but were in for a shock. The bright clothed girl was on the floor in a puddle of blood and the boy was stood staring down at her, hunger in his brown eyes, blood dripping down his chin._

_'What have you done,' the other girl screeched rushing at him. _

_She slapped him and punched him._

_'I'm sorry,' he said unemotionally. _

_Sam stood there shaking and staring at the girl who was dead, she felt incredibly sad, even though she hadn't known this girl._

_'She's dead,' Sam whispered._

_'Of course she's dead,' the boy said spitefully. 'And you're next.'_

_'No.' Sam stepped back and then he was in front of her. _

_He yanked her head to the side, but Sam just stared blankly at the girl on the floor._

_'Don't do it,' the other girl shrieked, appearing next to them. 'Don't kill someone else, please, don't kill her too.'_

_'Shut up,' he snapped and shoved her away. _

_She went flying into the other wall and then his fangs were in Sam's neck. She screamed and screamed as her life was taken away but her eyes stayed locked on the dead girl. Tears trailed down her cheeks, she was in an unimaginable amount of pain yet she could only think of the other girl. _

_She felt herself be dropped to the floor and saw the dark clothed girl run up to the boy. _

_'I hate you,' she screamed at the boy who was disappearing out of the door. 'I will never forgive you.' _

_All vampires were evil, is what Sam thought as the world went dark. T_

_hen she was again in another place, the woods but she was running. She didn't know why, but the need to get away was strong in her._

_'Sam, stop!' A voice shouted. _

_The voice was so familiar and it plucked at her heart strings, she wanted to stop but she continued running._

_'Stop running away,' he cried and then he was in front of her and he was so beautiful._

_'How did you get in front of me,' Sam whispered, gazing at his soft black hair and then his beautiful blue eyes. _

_She fell in love with him right there._

_'I'm a vampire,' he said, running a hand though his hair and giving her a 'duh' look._

_'Not you too,' she sobbed._

_'What do you mean? You knew I was one.'_

_'No, I didn't.'_

_'I told you...'_

_'When?'_

_'Before, you saw me...'_

_'I did not.'_

_'Don't you know who I am?'_

_'No...' _

_He gave her a hurt look and stroked her face and she couldn't find it in her to step away._

_'How can you not remember me, you love me...' _

_He was right, she did._

_'I do.'_

_'So you do know me.'_

_'I don't,' she said truthfully._

_'So how can you love me,' he said, giving her a funny look._

_'I just do.'_

_'Okay.'_

_'What am I doing here?'_

_'You don't know?'_

_'I don't know anything any more, I'm so confused.'_

_'You were running away from me.'_

_'Why?'_

_'You really don't know?'_

_'No...'_

_'You're running away from vampires.'_

_'Vampires are evil.'_

_'I'm a vampire.'_

_'You're different.'_

_'No, I'm not.'_

_'Yes you are,' Sam insisted._

_'You don't understand.'_

_'But I do, now I'm going to go, I want to go home.'_

_'Where is home?'_

_'I don't know,' Sam whispered._

_'Who are you exactly Sam?'_

_'I don't know.'_

_'I'll tell you, you are a half vampire.'_

_'I'm not,' she sobbed._

_'Look at your wrist.' _

_Obediently Sam looked down at her wrist and saw her marking, a heart with an arrow going through it covered by stems._

_'What does it mean,' she asked, looking up at the gorgeous boy in front of her._

_'It means you're a half vampire.'_

_'I know,' she lied, because she didn't believe him. 'What does the mark mean?'_

_'It means heartbreaker,' he said giving her a half smile. _

_She looked at her wrist in surprise._

_'What?' She said softly, but when she turned to look back at him he was gone and in his place was another older looking man with blonde hair and blue eyes. _

_He smiled gently at her._

_'Who are you,' Sam said rudely, 'and where did that other boy go?'_

_'He's gone,' the man said airily._

_'Where?'_

_'I don't know,' he grinned._

_'Let me guess,' Sam sighed. 'You're a vampire too?'_

_'That would be true.'_

_'That so figures.'_

_'Well, so are you.'_

_'I am not,' Sam snapped._

_'Denials not good.'_

_'I am not a bloodsucking leech.'_

_'Sam,' he said, giving her a look. 'You can't run away from your destiny.' _

_And then everything faded away until she was left in complete darkness, alone, just like she'd always feared._

_A.N: So what did you think? btw, just so no one is confused, that end part in italics is a dream... OKaay :) It's her mind kind of processing everything in a really weird way :) Just thought I'd clear that up :) And omg, omg, thankyouuuuuu to everyone who reviews and everyone who has reviewed and also I got sixteen reviews last chap, the most I've ever gotten, I'm physched. And thanks to everyone who has read my story as I've now gotten over 3000 hits :) So, yeah, thankss :)_


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: No One Is There

_A.N: So yeah, I thought the dream might confuse some of you... Sorry for that :/ Did any of you read **Black Ice Hearts ****by DesperateVoice-K.K? **It truly is an awesome story and those of you that have read it will know that :) So thankyouu guys for my reviews :)_

_FlyingWithTheWind: I'm sorry.. :/ It was a dream, kaay ? :) It tells you who the people were in this chapter if you wanted to know... :)_

_stargirl: Thankyou and I'd more say weird :L Yeah, that was just something I thought, her mind twisted evrything about so it's really stupid and stuff :) Aaahhh, sorry... :/ :)_

_tomkat96: You were absolutely right and umm, more about that in this chapter :)_

_Alis: Ahh, I'm sorry but I'm a romantic at heart so they won't be split up forever :/ Ahha, sorry ;) :)_

_thedarknesshere: That is a seriously cool quote, thankyouu ! :)_

_bluemoon: Soo, that's good and the dream was just something I wanted to write :L It tell you who the people were in this chapter :)_

_DesperateVoice: Ahha, most awesome sauce person :) That would be funny :L That's absolutely fine and yeah he is, but yeah,you won't know for a while because I'm a fan of secrets :) Yeah... Sorry :/ I'm so sorry I haven't replied to Kaela's email in this but I had this chapter written up before I read your chapter... I feel so bad I will most definitely reply to it in my next chapter, hope you forgive me for my awful mistake :( :/ So thankkkyouu for just being awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway :) I'm really enjoying Black Ice Hearts :)_

_Atrecia: Yeah, it is cute because I imagined him as well... ;) I will try my best later on :) But I'm not sure she'll learn her place... :/ Some of it is but in her weird twisted mind way :)_

_Heather: Oh yes it is fucked ! :) Yes I know it is... :/ Silly Sam, God ! ;) :)_

_Londa27: I know right? :) Yes it is :) Yes, **Black Ice Hearts **is very amazing :)_

Chapter Twenty Two

When Sam woke up, she was breathing in short shallow breaths and she was drenched in sweat. Eeew, now she needed another shower. All she could say was that dream was a hell of a lot of crazy and she could remember it exactly. In the dream she hadn't known who any of the people were and that was bullshit really, since she obviously did know them.

The guy in the alley was Cameron aka stalker and that was easy enough to understand. He wanted to marry her so the stroking her face and all that made sense and so did the 'its okay's.' He was trying to make her feel better, which was really insane since it was a dream and her mind had obviously twisted up a few things.

The next boy was Luke, as he'd come from a lake that she'd pushed him in and Sam knew that all the bleeding and the knife was kind of like a flashback. When he pushed her in the lake she suspected it was her subconscious being worried that he'd take his revenge on her.

Next was Ali and Vixen and she had no fucking idea what they were talking about or why she was a ghost, but it was only a dream so it didn't really merit that much thought. She thought that in her mind she believed she couldn't save Vixen from Ali which was utter crap because she could help. Stupid twisted up mind.

Then was Rowan, Summer and Winter and hell Rowan killed Summer and then he killed her. Now that was seriously messed up and she believed that it was probably just because of the fact he was a vampire and blah blah.

Then was her darling Cal and whatever he was talking about with that mark, now that was just plain weird, and yes she was aware that it was really her that had said it not him as it was her dream. Ha, she'd just called herself a heartbreaker, yeah right! But it was right that she was running away from the idea that she was a half vampire because that was frankly insane and then that last person was that weird guy from near the statue in the forest. The one who didn't make any sense... What the hell was he doing in her dream? And most confusing was that,

'you can't run away from your destiny'

shit! What the hell? Obviously it came down to the fact that the vampires severely messed up the wiring of her brain. She couldn't wait to tell Cal all about her dream... Oh, they were broken up... Sort of. Sam frowned and checked her phone, zero messages; the time was approximately 4.17 am. Sweet, she had time for a shower and to text a few select people. Sam went and had a super quick shower, wearing one of those really annoying shower hat things.

She then changed into her school skirt and a black tank top with a black shirt open to show it. If Cal could get away with a black shirt, why couldn't she? She was feeling rebellious so she also wore her knee length socks, they were gorgeous, and her black dolly flats. If Cal seriously wanted to break up then she'd make him regret it because she looked seriously cute, if she didn't say so herself.

She was going to make sure Cal let her stay in his house, they were still friends right? She needed to get back with him, because she still had feelings for him and he'd broken up with her for no reason at all in her opinion. She just needed to show him that she could deal with vampire shit and then they'd be good to go, but it would be much easier if she was living with him. He'd offered to let her stay before they started going out, so he wouldn't just take back that offer would he? Sam brushed her hair out and scowled at her reflection in the mirror, he was so annoying. She grabbed her phone off of the side and decided she'd give out some texts whilst she had the time. Firstly,

Cal:

_Can I expect a ride from you this morning? Or were you serious about us breaking up, because I really can handle this vampire shit..._

The she texted Sasha, she was aware Cal had texted back but she really didn't want to see what he'd said.

Sasha:

_So, yeah, hey babe, I'm sorry I didn't send a pic of Cal like I promised. Thing is things are pretty difficult at the minute and I think we might have broken up. Now I know you're still in bed like any sane person is and like I normally would be, so text me back when you get the chance... Yeah? What's the news on Jer any how? _

Sam knew Sasha probably wouldn't reply for agers but at least she texted her and didn't have to worry about rejecting her old friends. She opened her messages with a heavy heart and read the message Cal had sent.

_Sam, what are you doing awake? And no, I'm not picking you up, I meant it when I said I was giving you space... So, I suppose we have broken up. I'm sorry._

'_Don't be,' _was her angry reply and that was that.

Sam suddenly started laughing her head off like a lunatic when she realised everything had gone wrong in her life and all the problems she had. Sam quietened down and then started giggling. She mentally ran though her problems:

I'm a half vampire, enough said.

Have a stupid grandmother who completely kisses evil bitch Candy's ass.

Evil bitch Candy, money grabbing whore after my ex boyfriend.

Have been dumped by completely hot and amazing boyfriend Cal.

Found out that said ex boyfriend is a vampire, freaking amazing.

Also found out there are many supernatural beings.

Have a stalker named Cameron. – What a nice name. So ironic.

He leaves me pictures of myself, asleep, now that is just weird!

Evil ex boyfriend from hell, Luke, who also happens to be a complete abusive pain in the ass, is back and helping stalker to win my heart.

Alex aka rapist, trying to yeah, rape me, again.

Disturbing dreams... Proving my mind is seriously fucked up.

Rowan is a hot and cold twat dating Winter when her twin hates him and he also stands by and lets someone nearly rape me, yeah, not good.

Ali is drinking one of best friends, Vixens, blood. Not okay, someone has to tell her and unfortunately that person has to be me. That sucks.

Also have a weird guy I've never met in my life, telling me that Cameron and Luke will protect me? I mean, seriously, get a clue.

My mother has disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

Jeremy is not talking to me!

Mandy is jealous, too jealous, well maybe she'll get her claws in Cal now.

All my 'friends' are vampires, well basically except for a select few.

Vampire high school, scared shitless doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling at the moment.

I'm a little bit too depressed and dependant on Cal and am right now thinking about how to get him back. Seriously what happened to the 'me 'who was fine without a guy? She disappeared down the fucking drain apparently. Since when did I become in need of a boy? It's all Cal's fault!

After Sam had actually ran though her problems it simply wasn't so funny any more. Sam sighed, grabbed her bag and phone and tiptoed down the stairs. Getting a piece of paper from the draw, her Gran would never have any randomly around, and a pen as well she quickly wrote a note and put it where her Gran would find it. She wanted out of the house and the note basically said that she'd gone to school early and not to worry. As if she would. Sam took an apple from the fruit bowl; she didn't have much of an appetite and then went outside. It wasn't too cold with only a slight breeze blowing, so Sam made her way to school and when she got there the gates were open but it was empty with not a soul there. Good, she wanted peace and quiet. Making her way round the side of the school, she sat on the bank and pulled out her phone from her bag.

She texted Vixen:

_When will you be at school? Could you meet me round the side of the school on the bank without Ali or anyone else? I need to talk to you, you might not believe me at first but it's true. It's important._

Vixen texted back almost immediately, Sam hadn't thought she'd be an early riser.

_What are you doing at school now? You're insane and I'll be in the time normal people are, like when school starts. Can we have this talk at break please? I won't bring Ali or anyone._

_That's fine, _Sam texted back, _see you then._

_See you then babe, _Vixen replied.

Sam lay back on the grass and stared up at the sky, it was lighter now than it had been when she'd left and Cal would probably be angry with her for going out so early when it was quite dark but then again, since when did she care what Cal thought? He wasn't going out with her any more. But you wished he was, her mind whispered, so Sam told it to shut up. Maybe she'd always been crazy, who knew?

Whilst she was alone, she thought she might as well ring Jeremy, it couldn't do any harm. Well it could but she'd have to take the chance. Putting in his number she made sure she put in the number so that it appeared unknown, she thought he probably wouldn't answer if he knew it was her. That was a hunch, but she didn't want to take the chance.

'Hello,' Jeremy said chirpily into his phone, he always was a morning person. 'May I ask who's calling?'

'You may,' Sam sighed.

'Sam,' he grumbled, his happy voice lost, obviously he didn't see the point in wasting it on her.

'It's me.'

'I know it's you,' he said irritably.

'Don't hang up,' she whispered.

'Why are you using an unknown number?'

'Because you wouldn't have answered the phone if I'd said it was me.'

'That's true.'

'I'm glad you can admit it!'

'Well it's not like I don't have a good reason,' he snapped.

'Oh yeah and what would that be? Because Sasha's absolutely fine with me, it's only you that's not!'

She wanted to sort things out but Sam had kind of known that the conversation would go this way, into an argument.

'Sasha's a fucking wet blanket Sam and you know it too,' Jer said angrily.

'I do not know that! How could you talk about her like that?'

'She knows exactly what I think of her! I told her myself.'

'And what did she say to that,' Sam asked.

'She told me to go fuck myself if that were possible and walked out, I haven't spoken to her since.'

'When was that?'

'Since when do you care?'

'You're my friends, of course I care, I don't like you fighting.'

'Yeah, well that world doesn't revolve around you Miss Samantha Frost,' he said annoyingly.

'I fucking know that,' Sam exploded. 'Jesus fucking Christ, Sasha's not talking to you, you're not talking to me, exactly who is your friend at the minute Jeremy?'

'I don't need friends thank you very much, I have my cat Whiskers, she's much better company than traitorous whores like yourself.'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard exactly what I said Sam! Do you think I don't know why you didn't text me? You couldn't be fucking bothered as you were at a party.'

'I forgot, I didn't do it on purpose,' Sam blurted.

'Oh of course, you forgot your oldest friends because of your new ones. That's just so typical of you Sam, you always were looking for more popular friends, the ones in our school weren't good enough for you so you looked outside of school for those bad ass college students.'

'You know that's not true,' Sam hissed.

'Don't I? Because I seem to remember you going off with those rebels, drinking yourself silly and puking up over me! But did I care? No, me and Sasha patched you up and took you home.'

'You're good friends,' Sam admitted.

'Yes we are,' he snapped. 'I bet you're still talking to your pen pal Kaela.'

'Yes,' Sam hissed. 'So fucking what? She's really nice and you're just a big drama bitch!'

'Sasha never did what you did.'

'Oh yeah? So why are you being such a bitch to her then?'

'Because she's talking to you,' he spat. 'That shows a high lack of judgement.'

'I've been Sasha's friend for years, who do you fucking think you are trying to split us up?'

'I've got her best interests at heart, you're trouble Sam, always have been always will be.'

'What the fuck is wrong with you,' Sam cried. 'Why are you saying all of this?'

'You are a spoilt slag of a brat and that's the truth of it.'

'I'm not!'

'Yes you are,' he said firmly. 'The truth hurts.'

'I am not spoilt,' Sam insisted. 'And I'm not a slag either.'

Oh yes you are, miss "my mum is never home, she hates me, I have to bring myself up," you're an attention seeking spoilt brat!'

'You nasty piece of shit,' Sam screeched. 'How dare you fucking say that? Do you know how hard it's been for me?'

'Oh, I'm so sorry for you Sam, look, you're grabbing for attention again!'

'You know what? You're my friend, I thought you'd understand, that's why I spoke to you about those things, but you don't understand do you, you never have.'

'No,' Jeremy said quietly. 'You don't understand, you don't understand what hard really means. You're beautiful, talented and independent, everyone wants to date you, Sasha never gets a look in even though she's worth ten of you and everyone wants to be your friend, no one wants to associate with the rest of us and you love it!'

'So what? I'm still your friend and you are just as bad Jeremy! If you hate me so much, the only reason you were ever friends with me is because you wanted to be popular too.'

'Oh of course Sam, big yourself up even more why don't you?'

'I rung you to try and fix things but you don't even want to do you?'

'The best thing to happen to me and Sasha was you leaving!'

'Sasha doesn't feel like that!'

'Doesn't she? Well think about Samantha! You've got a stunning friend who takes all of the boys and every friend you might get. She dazzles everyone with her sparkling personality and no one but you see's the spoilt attention seeking brat she really is. Then suddenly she ups and leaves and you get more attention, more friends, people miss her but now no one who comes over to speak to you is always looking at her and thinking she's better. You get a chance to be popular in your own right and date the guys you never ever got a chance to before. Would you regret her leaving?'

'No,' Sam whispered. 'Sasha doesn't see it like that.'

'How would you possibly know, you're all me me me, no one else gets a look in.'

'That's not fair, I listened to you too, when you told me you were gay.'

'Yes, but as soon as possible you started back on about your mum.'

'I did not!'

'What you don't understand is that everyone has problems Sam, everyone.'

'I know that now, I always did,' Sam shouted. 'Stop making out I'm some spoilt selfish brat because I'm not!'

'Yes you are,' he roared.

'You'll wake your parents,' Sam reminded him angrily.

'I'm in the garden!'

'Well, I'm sorry I didn't know that!'

'What's hard Sam is telling your parents that you're gay!'

'Oh poor you, you shouldn't be fucking ashamed because of who you are!'

'I'm not,' he retorted.

'So shut the fuck up!'

'I knew you were a slag the first day I met you in year seven, you flaunted yourself in front of me but I didn't fall for it, although every other boy did which was why you gave me your undivided attention. Sasha was so embarrassed.'

'You're so stupid! I spoke to you because you because you were obviously a social loser that needed any friends he could get, little did I know that you were so fucking anti social that you would soon reject me.'

'Oh piss off, you're not used to rejected that's what it is.'

'Are you jealous?'

'Of course not,' he said stiffly.

'Yes you are! Well grow up and be your own person!'

'You are so full of it; I can't believe I ever hung out with such a slut! I liked Sasha, but you, I never liked. At that party, you forgot to ring me because you were too busy eating some guys fucking face and then going for a shag in his room.'

'I am not a whore,' Sam shouted.

'Yes you are, just like your mother.'

'Shut the fuck up,' Sam cried, wanting to punch something in anger.

'The truth hurts hun, but it's about time someone told you it. She's a slut, your a slut, it runs in the family I think. You texted me about that gorgeous boy you met to boast, you little bitch!'

'I did not,' Sam said truthfully. 'I was trying to apologise to you for not ringing.'

'I thought when I didn't reply you would understand that I didn't want to speak to you, but you didn't so now I'm setting the record straight. You are a liar, I hate liars and I hate sluts and I hate self absorbed bitches, everything you are.'

'You don't know anything,' Sam screamed.

'I hate you and Sasha hates you.'

'No she doesn't,' Sam whimpered.

'Yes she does, listen to this.'

Sam heard a door slam and then some rummaging around for a few minutes.

'Ah, now listen to this, I recorded her,' he continued. 'It's on my phone, I thought it might come in useful and it has, maybe now you'll leave us alone and keep doing whatever you have been doing, sucking dicks or whatever.'

'I'll leave that to you,' Sam said nastily.

Sam listened though and heard her friend Sasha's voice through the phone and Jeremy's:

_'Everything's about her Jer. Always. "My mums never home, my mums such a slut, my mum should go die in a bin somewhere, I'm such a slag, I got off with the teacher last week. Oh my God Sasha, I've met this gorgeous boy where I live now and he's so into me. He's like fucking sex on legs, Sasha I've shagged him and I've sucked his dick, and he fucking worships me, blah blah blah."' _

_Lies, all of it, Sam thought, deathly still._

_'I always knew she was a slag,' Jeremy murmured._

_'You're totally right,' Sasha chirped. _

_Sam could imagine her in full gossip mood, ready to spew out more lies. _

_'Before she left,' Sasha giggled. 'We went to a party and there was a boy there called Michael, he was so hot and they went off together. When she came back she told me how they'd had oral sex and how she'd gone all the way with him as a going away thing. '_

_'Oh my God really,' Jeremy said in surprise._

_'Really... I was like "ew, you slag," but of course I smiled and acted like I was pleased for her.' _

_This was all lies, Sam felt so betrayed, that had never happened, it was actually Sasha who had gone off with Michael and had oral sex and actual sex with him. What a lying bitch._

_'You're such a good friend,' Jeremy murmured._

_'I know,' she sighed. 'But I'm so glad she's gone now... Oh, did I tell you about the time she'-_

'That's enough,' Sam whispered. 'Turn if off.'

The voices stopped.

'I told you so,' Jeremy said smugly. 'I can't believe you did all that, you slag.'

'It's all lies...'

'Oh yeah,' he snorted. 'And I'm the fairy Godmother.'

'In your dreams,' Sam snapped. 'She's a liar and you're an idiot to believe her, so why did you call her a wet blanket if you're such good friends?'

'Because she was still pretending to be your friend when I thought we should cut all ties, but she's too much of a good friend to do that.'

'Or she's got no fucking backbone.'

'Sam don't blame her because you are one big mother fucking whore.'

'You know what?' Sam screamed. 'Why don't you both go fuck each other?'

And then she hung up and nearly hurled her phone far away she was so mad. She thought they were both her friends, but they both hated her.

'Who was that,' Cal asked from behind her.

'Cal, what are you doing here,' Sam asked, turning around.

'I wanted to get out of the house, so I came here. I didn't think anyone would be here, but you are. I smelt your blood and then heard you arguing with some one, so I came over here to see if you were okay.'

'How good of you,' Sam snapped and pulled her black shirt around her as a cold breeze blew.

She was angry at Jeremy and angry at Cal for dumping her.

'Who was it,' Cal repeated.

'What do you care?'

'We're still friends Sam...'

Friends? It didn't sound right.

'Right, friends, well if you must know it was Jeremy!'

'Why were you shouting at him?'

'He called me a whore! He and Sasha both hate me because I'm such a spoilt bitch!'

'You are not a whore,' Cal said angrily. 'Or a spoilt bitch.'

'I know that, but Sasha was telling him how I'd had oral sex with this guy and sex with him!'

'You had oral sex with someone?' Cal asked, paling a little bit.

Sam would have found it funny if she weren't so annoyed.

'Of course not,' she said irritably. 'I thought you knew me better than that!'

'I do,' he said taking a deep breath. 'You just made it sound like it was true.'

'Well it's not!'

'I know.'

'Look, we're still 'friends' right?'

'Yeah of course,' he said, seeming surprised.

'Well, does that offer about moving in with you still stand?'

'I don't know,' he said furrowing his brow. 'I mean, it might be awkward.'

'It won't be,' Sam cried. 'Please, I can't stay with my Gran any longer!'

'Why can't you stay with Vixen or Summer.'

'Because 'friend,' Summer has Rowan living with her and Vixen has a pervert older brother and no parents to reign him in. You're the best bet.'

'I'm not sure,' he murmured.

'Please,' Sam said, giving him her puppy dog eyes. 'You said you'd be there for me!'

'Okay,' he replied. 'You can stay with us, when do you want to move in?'

'Hopefully today, but I'll let you know...'

Sam watched as he ran a hand through his hair as he often did and ached to be in his arms, kissing him and stroking his soft hair. Not going to happen, unless she could win him back.

'Okay then,' he murmured and an awkward silence ensued.

Sam blew out her breath loudly and swung her arms at her sides, at once Cal's eyes zeroed in on her clothes.

'What's with the clothes,' he frowned.

'Oh well, I thought if you could wear a black shirt, why couldn't I?'

'That's not what I meant.'

'What did you mean then,' Sam asked, arching an eyebrow imperiously.

But she had a feeling she already knew what he was talking about.

'Your top...'

'What's wrong with it?' Sam asked looking down.

She knew what was wrong with it, but it was annoying him, so it stayed exactly where it was.

'What's right with it,' he hissed. 'It's too revealing.'

'So what,' she snapped.

'I don't like it,' he snapped back.

'You don't have to,' she retorted.

'Pull it up,' he shouted.

Her tank top was showing the top of her breasts and he didn't like that, because other boys might look at her.

'No!'

'I don't want other boys looking at you like that.'

'Well, we're not exactly going out any more.'

'You're my... friend, and I don't like my friends having boys ogle them in a disgusting way.'

'Right,' Sam said sarcastically. 'That's exactly what it is. If your jealous, why don't we just go back out and I'll pull the top up and be done with it.'

'No,' he said through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing dangerously. 'I'm trying to do what's right here. You can have a normal relationship now and Mandy will stop pestering you.'

'Well, Alex will be even worse now I'm single.'

'I'll still be looking out for you if he lays one hand on you I'll break his neck.'

'Just like you did last time,' she said bitterly. 'Don't you love me any more?'

'Of course I do,' he said angrily. 'But that's got nothing to do with it!'

'Don't pretend this is about me, it's about you too isn't it?'

'No,' he said shaking his head.

'Yes it is,' she insisted. 'You don't want to be caught with a half breed!'

'That's not it!'

'Yes it is, admit it!'

'That's not true, I'd never be ashamed of you Sam!'

'But you are,' she screeched. 'Or you wouldn't have broken up with me.'

'Fine, I'm quite well known in the underworld and if they caught me with a half breed they wouldn't be happy.'

'I knew it,' Sam whispered, feeling like her blood had turned to ice.

She felt cold, he was ashamed of her and now she was really mad, she wanted to break something. The wind picked up with her anger and swirled around them, good, just what she needed.

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' she spat. 'Mandy might find out what I am and tell the important people down there.'

'She might,' he snapped. 'But think what they'll do to you if they find out I'm dating you. They hate half breeds. You're safer alone than with me.'

'Fine,' Sam shrieked. 'Just fine, now piss off.'

'Pull up your top.'

'Fuck off, you're not my father!'

In a second he was in front of her and her top was yanked all the way up. She didn't particularly want her top hanging down exposing her boobs but it was annoying him and that was good enough reason to pull it back down.

'Hey,' she hissed. 'Don't touch me.'

Then she stepped back and pulled it down again. Decency wasn't really on her mind then, she wanted to make him angry, make him jealous, hurt him like he'd hurt her, because even though he'd broken up with her, she still loved him.

'Do you want all the boys looking at you?'

'I couldn't care less, now I'm leaving, I'll call you later to tell you if I can move in today.'

She half wondered if he'd say she couldn't stay any more, but he didn't even though his jaw was tensed in anger.

'Alex, will stare at you.'

That made her stop, he's struck a nerve and he knew it. But she wouldn't let him get to her.

'Oh well,' she said turning around. 'I might let him get a little closer now that I'm single.'

'What,' Cal spat, 'you don't mean that!'

'I don't know,' Sam said spitefully. 'I mean, I need someone to keep me warm on those cold lonely nights.'

'He's not coming in my house,' Cal hissed, his face a picture of rage.

Good.

'Well, I guess I'll go to his and then we can have amazing sex all night long.'

In a second she was slammed against the school wall and he was glaring at her. His hands were around her wrists, pinning them against the wall and his body was pressed against her, it filled her with intense longing for him, she was so stupid.

'Shut the fuck up,' he growled threateningly.

'Are you going to bite me,' she said calmer than she felt.

He looked really scary.

'No,' he said shortly and then he was kissing her.

His kiss was fierce and passionate, his body was rock hard against hers, pushing her back into the wall, just like in his house. Ah, déjà vu. He dropped her wrists so that he could wind his arms around her tiny waist and pull her even harder against him. Sam's fingers tangled in his black hair and pulled his lips harder against hers, she wanted to be intoxicated with him again, forget everything but him. She sucked gently on his lower lip and enjoyed the way he responded to it in a frighteningly passionate way. His lips trailed down her jaw onto her neck and sucked gently on the skin there. Her eyes were closed and warm tears were trailing down her cheeks because she knew that what they were doing didn't matter, it didn't change a thing. Her heart breaking she pushed him away like the last time.

'Cal,' she croaked. 'People will be here soon.'

'Who cares,' he muttered, nibbling gently on ear lobe.

'You do,' she whispered.

She turned her head to the side when he tried to kiss her again, so he got her cheek and even then he still kissed her cheek, moving his hands up her body to run through her hair.

'No,' she said her voice stronger, pushing him away. 'I won't be your bit on the side, you've told me we can't be together. Well, I'm not going to be some little whore that you can go to and treat as a toy whenever you want. I deserve better than that.'

'You're right,' he said, staring at her sadly. 'You do deserve better than that. I'm sorry, but sometimes I find it so hard to resist you.'

'Well try,' she sniffed. 'You made this choice not me.'

Then she started to walk away.

'Where are you going,' he called.

'To the Library, I need to get away from you.'

'Oh,' he said quietly.

'So you really don't think there's any hope for us,' Sam asked.

'No,' he sighed. 'I really think it's better like this.'

For who, she wanted to ask, but she didn't.

'I'm sorry it had to be this way,' Sam said, ignoring the tears that were trailing down her cheeks.

She would get him back somehow but she didn't know how long that would take so for the while Cal really was gone. She'd miss his kisses and the way he played with her hair and how he comforted her. It could never be the same.

'Me too Sam, me too.'

'I think it's better if we don't talk to each other much after this.'

Until she'd decided how to get him back.

'We're going to live together.'

'Doesn't mean we have to talk.'

'Why Sam, we're still friends aren't we?'

'I don't think we can be friends,' Sam said gently, ignoring the heartbroken look on his face.

He'd soon see he needed her and would get back with her, she hoped.

'If you want it to be that way,' he said stiffly.

'I do,' she sniffed and then walked around the corner, leaving him behind.

A fresh flood of tears pouring down her face, she loved him so much, his loss was like a knife in her heart. They would still see each other and people may think she was being melodramatic but anyone who had lost someone they really loved would no how she felt. It really was goodbye, goodbye to the Cal she knew.

'Goodbye Cal,' she whispered and could have sworn she heard him reply, his voice carried to her by the wind.

'Goodbye Sam.'

The only thing that filled the silence was the breaking of her heart, that she swore the whole world had to of heard.

_A.N: It's a bit melodramatic I know... :)  
I'm kind of hoping none of you guys hate me... ?_


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Blinded By Tears

_A.N: Thankyouuu fro the reviews :)_

_tomkat96: Thankyouuu ! :) I'm sorry :( I will try :)_

_stargirl: I know :( I'm sorry it nearly made you cry :/ Yes, I knnow, hopefull I can get them back together soon :/ Yeah, they are bitches, I iwll try too :)_

_DesperateVoice: Oh okaay :) I can't wait to see the next chapter and yeah, Aru is much cooler :) Haha, that would be so funny if reaper replaced Whiskers and yeah Londa27 is pretty cool, hehe :)_

_montana: Ahaa, thankyouuu ! :) I will try to get him back in because I relaise he's been missing for a while now ;) :)_

_annielovesvampires: haha, thankyouuu :) I'm glad you like my techniques and it left me a bit depressed too and yeah no book is all sunshine and rianbows :/ I will try and make things a bit more happy, starting after this chapter :)_

_Melody: Haha... :)_

_aniw81: Yeahh, you rprobably right about that :)_

_Atrecia: Sorry... but no I'm not and yeah I'm a bit of a bitch to Sam... :/ I'm very very sorry :( But no I'm not kidding and they will get through it, don't worry :) Yeah, she'll live and he was a bit of a jerk but he things he doing the right thing... Hmm... really? I will :)_

_serenityangels: Yeah, it is :/ Yehhh hehe :) I will ! :)_

_thedarknesshere: Thankyouu ! :) I'm glad you liked it, that's good too :) Lol, yeah, he is a bit of a green eyed monster :)_

_superfly615243: Sorry... :/ Yeahh, well, I'm glad you liked it and I just tohught this sotyr needed to be shaken up but don't worry, they'll be back together soon.. :( :)_

_So... yeah, enjoy as much as you possibly can when I've been sucha bitch ! :)_

Chapter Twenty Three

'Vix, I'm so glad you're here,' Sam sighed, rounding the corner to the bank.

Vixen was stood there, her arms folded, her black hair swaying in the gentle breeze. Sam tried not to focus on the fact that she was in the same place as she had been when her and Cal's split had really become real. Sam had not focused on it all through Science and Music, at least in music she'd been able to focus on the band, but now she was desperately trying to not cry because Cal kept cropping up in her thoughts. Desperately trying to keep him out of her head, but not quite succeeding.

'Well, of course I'm here,' Vixen said dryly. 'Now what exactly do you want to talk about, because I have to tell you I'm missing prime Ali time at the minute.'

'About that,' Sam gulped. 'Have I ever lied to you Vixen?'

'No,' Vixen said, furrowing her brows in confusion. 'I haven't really known you that long, but I'd say you haven't lied to me.'

'So you trust me right?'

'Um, yeah... Seriously Sam, what is this about? Is this all you brought me here for, to check if I trusted you? Of course I do Sam, you shouldn't be ridiculous.'

'I'-

'Okay, so, umm, I going to go find Ali,' she smiled. 'We're going to skip a couple of lessons and go back to his house.'

Sam felt sick.

'Your what?'

'I'm going back to his house,' Vixen said frowning. 'Don't look at me like that Sam, it's only a few lessons and I really want to be with him.'

'But I have to tell you something about Ali...'

'What about Ali?' She laughed.

'Have you been getting any more headaches?'

'What has that got to do with Ali,' Vixen asked with a bemused look on her face.

Everything.

'Just answer the question,' Sam snapped.

'Uh, okay, no not yet, but they usually occur about once a week, so you know, give it time.'

Well, at least he hadn't drunk from her yet this week. ThankGod for small mercy's but it looked like he was going to do it today. Was his need getting so strong that he had to do it in school hours,' Sam thought bitterly.

'Well, I don't know how to say this, Vix, but'-

'Oh shit,' Vixen said, her eyes widening. 'You didn't bring me here to ask if I could trust you, did you?'

'No,' Sam murmured, studying her hands, which were nervously fiddling with each other.

'Then what,' Vixen said, exhaling loudly. 'This is why you wanted me to leave Ali behind right, so that you could tell me whatever you're about to tell me, right?'

'Right,' Sam whispered, gathering up her courage.

She was going to sound so crazy.

'You trust me right,' Sam repeated, almost desperately.

'Yes,' Vixen laughed, but it was more nervous this time. 'I really do, now seriously Sam spit it out.'

'Okay, so Ali is a vampire.'

Sam braced herself for the torrent of abuse that was sure to come her way soon but was surprised when Vixen bent over in what appeared to be pain.

'Vix?' Sam asked worriedly, stepping closer to her and hesitantly touching her back. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' Vixen gasped, standing up straight, tears were running down her face and Sam and Vixen stared at each other for about a minute before Vixen doubled over again.

She was laughing.

'Oh my God, Sam, you really had me worried for a second. Now what are you really talking about?'

'That's it... Ali's a vampire.'

Vixen howled with laughter again and collapsed on the floor.

'Vixen,' Sam shouted. 'I'm being serious.'

'Okay, Sam,' Vixen giggled. 'I believe you.'

'I'm telling the truth,' Sam snapped.

'You're not lying,' Vixen asked, sitting up straight.

Slowly and deliberately Sam shook her head.

'No. I'm not.'

'Sam sweetie, vampires are not real...'

'Yes they are, I'm not crazy Vix.'

'Sam, did you get enough sleep last night?'

'Not really, no, but I know what I'm talking about.'

'Right, well, it was funny for a while, but is that all you brought me out to say?'

'Yes, but Vixen it's true I swear!'

'Umm, okay,' Vixen said, standing up and giving Sam a funny look. 'If you say so, please get some more sleep tonight.'

It's true! Cal's a vampire, I saw his fangs and everything on the hunt.'

'What would Cal say if I told him you were saying he was a vampire?'

'Uh, he'd probably say, "it's true."'

'Listen to me,' Vixen cried, an annoyed look on her face. 'Vampires are not real!'

'Yes they are.'

'Honestly, I thought you had more common sense than this.'

'Look, I know it sounds crazy'-

'Yeah, your right, it does!'

'I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, so you're going to have to trust me on this, you need to stay away from Ali.'

'Excuse me?' Vixen gaped. 'What are you talking about, stay away from Ali, he's my boyfriend! Why the fuck should I stay away from him?'

'He's a vampire for crying out loud, is that not reason enough?'

'Sam, to be honest, I'm not completely sure that you're sane at the minute!'

'I am sane, I'm trying to warn you Vixen, why won't you just listen to me?'

'Because you're talking like a fucking lunatic,' Vixen shouted.

'Just trust me, okay?'

'I can't,' Vixen whispered. 'What the hell is wrong with you? Vampires are not real. Stop living in a dream world.'

'More like a nightmare,' Sam muttered.

'Look, if you don't like Ali, please just say so,' Vixen murmured, giving Sam a sympathetic look. 'But please don't lie to get me to break up with him.'

'I'm not lying.'

'Fine then,' Vixen cried angrily. 'Let's just say you do know what you're saying and you really do believe vampires are real. Well, I know that vampires are not real, they are things of myth along with werewolves and witches and Faeries!'

Sam guessed then wasn't the time to tell her that they were also real.

'But, if you really do believe they exist,' she continued. 'Well, then I think that instead of Thorns High, the place you really need to be is an asylum.'

Ouch.

'I'm not crazy,' Sam said through gritted teeth.

'Really,' Vixen said sarcastically, 'because you could have fooled me.'

'Why are you being such a bitch?'

'Because you are you trying to split me and my boyfriend up by telling me he's a fucking vampire, maybe? That's insane; I thought you were my friend.'

'I am,' Sam pleaded. 'Please Vixen, you have to believe me, if I wasn't your friend, I wouldn't be telling you this.'

'I don't know,' she said, shaking her head. 'I really don't know what to think about you at the minute.'

'Look, Table A are all vampires...'

'And it just gets worse,' Vixen cried. 'Sam, shut up!'

'Will you just shut the fuck up and listen to me? They are all beautiful and everything because they are vampires, all of them, Cal told me and Ali came off of that table with Patricia and Christi, they are all vampires!'

'So what? Winter's a vampire too then?'

'Yes, she is.'

'Don't be so stupid!'

'Why do you think she's never around Summer anymore? Rowan changed her and Summer's human and that's why Winter moved tables, so that she wasn't putting you lot at risk,' Sam said desperately.

'Oh my God,' Vixen shrieked. 'Can you stoop any lower? How dare you say something like that, that's completely out of order!'

'But its true.'

'Why are you saying this? Just give it up now, okay? Jokes over.'

'This is not a joke.'

'So you just expect me to believe that Vampires and whatnot are real?'

'Well, yeah, I was kind of hoping you would believe me but it's not really going according to plan.'

'So there's a plan is there,' Vixen said with narrowed eyes. 'Well you can take that plan and shove it right up your ass because I refuse to play this stupid game any longer.'

Sam stared at her in shock, Vixen was vicious when she was angry, but then the bell rang and they both jumped.

'Well then,' Vixen said pasting on a smile. 'I better go and find Ali, I really hope you're back to normal soon Sam, because you've pissed me off big time.'

'By being honest?'

'No,' Vixen snapped, 'by lying.'

'How many times do I have to say I'm not lying?'

'You can say it as many times as you want but I'm not just going to believe that my boyfriend is a vampire! Or that loads of other people are! If I told you Cal was a vampire would you believe me?'

'Yes.'

But she wouldn't have.

'You're lying!'

'Maybe I wouldn't have, but I swear it's true.'

'Tough Sam, get some sleep and then talk to me when you've stopped hallucinating.'

Sam watched as Dean walked past them, giving Sam a brief smile.

'Next,' Vixen cried. 'You're going to say that that kid that just walked past us is a vampire!'

'Uh, actually...'

'Don't say it,' Vixen warned, and then she ran a hand though her hair and took a few deep breaths as if to calm herself. 'I'm going to find Ali now.'

Then she turned around and began to walk off.

'Wait,' Sam shouted running and grabbing Vixen's arm. 'You don't understand.'

'Let go of me,' Vixen said, clearly irritated. 'I'm not interested in what you think you know.'

'What I know I know.'

'Whatever, leave me alone!'

'You were right though, whenever you're around Ali is when you get the headaches.'

'You are unbelievable,' Vixen said, crossing her arms.

'I know,' Sam said miserably. 'But I thought the only way to help you was to tell you.'

'Help me from what? Who? Ali?'

'Yes!'

'I don't need saving from my boyfriend. Okay, so maybe you think you're helping me because I'm your friend, but you're making things worse, please stop while you're ahead.'

'He's hypnotizing you, Vix. That's why you're getting the headaches!'

'Oh yeah,' Vixen said, raising one eyebrow. 'And why the fuck would he want to do that?'

'Because he's drinking your blood,' Sam blurted and then covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

She hadn't meant to say that but Vixen wasn't listening to anything she was saying.

'That's enough,' Vixen screamed. 'Just shut up and leave me alone!'

Then she started storming off.

'If you don't believe me, ask Ali, hopefully he'll tell you the truth!'

'Do you know what? Maybe I will ask him, but only to tell him what a fucking nut job you are! Seriously, get some help!'

With that she disappeared round the corner. After a few minutes Sam walked off to her Art lesson where she focused on painting the picture she had drawn. The teacher, Miss White, the really young teacher with pink hair, had not been pleased that Sam was late and even less so when Sam had said she didn't have an excuse, but in the end she just told Sam to take a seat and continue with her drawing. Sam remembered how on her first day she'd been late and Miss White hadn't batted an eyelid, maybe it was because she wasn't new any more, or maybe it was because Miss White was having a bad day, or perhaps it was because she was ten minutes late instead of about three or four.

She'd barely finished the girls dress when the bell rang. She'd been mixing together a lot of colours, mostly reds with a few pinks in there as well but they were barely noticeable. It had taken her a long time to mix the colours and get the ones she wanted and then even longer to paint it on just right.

'This is really good Sam,' Miss White enthused, coming up behind her. 'Though may I recommend you add a bit more pink to the dress?'

Sam nodded, whilst thinking, you can recommend but it doesn't mean I'll listen.

'Good work Denny,' Miss White smiled, walking to study another student's work.

Her smile grew slightly strained on another students work but nevertheless she complemented his work if giving him a few more tips than other people.

'Okay class,' she said, turning to face them all. 'Pack up your things, the bells going in about three minutes.'

Sam rolled her eyes at the fact they should have packed up about five minutes before the end if not before then but still started packing away her things, not really in a hurry.

She had P.E next, the times she'd had it before, Summer was in her class, so that was very good. When the bell rang Sam gathered up her things and headed off to P.E. Once there, Sam realised they were doing cross country and this pleased her since she'd always been a good runner. Must be part of her vampire genes... Sam frowned; it wasn't fair as the vampire's in the class had the advantage.

She quickly changed into her tracksuit bottoms and spaghetti strapped top, sadly her oversized tee was no where to be found, how annoying, obviously her Gran had not thought to wash it. Next time, she'd wash it herself. Then she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, looking around for Summer, but Summer was no where to be seen. Sam shrugged, pulled on her trainers and then walked out onto the field where her class were waiting. A few boys eyed her up appreciatively but she ignored them and did the same to the girls who sneered. Fuck them. Winter waved at her and Sam waved back before standing a good distance away from the known vamps.

In her class, Sam had Summer and now she could see she also had, Dean, Alex, Roseanna, Mandy, Rowan and Winter but no Cal. Of course she'd seen Winter in the class before as well as Rowan, but Alex must have been ill and she hadn't seen Roseanna, Dean or Mandy, how strange. Sam vaguely wondered if Coach was a vampire, she supposed it didn't matter much, but you could never tell which teachers were vampires and which weren't, or for that matter, which students were vampires.

'Okay, class,' Coach Bill's started. 'We're doing cross country today, one lap around the field, but first we're going to warm up, get in pairs and stretch out.'

No one moved.

'Go,' he barked, causing Sam to jump and Mandy to scowl at him.

'Miss Freeman,' he addressed Mandy. 'Is something wrong?'

'Actually,' she started, but Roseanna just gave her a look, which said 'shut up' and of course Mandy listened. 'No, nothing's wrong.'

'Good,' Coach shouted, 'Ah Miss Childs,'

seriously what was with the second names,

'I'm so glad you decided to join us, why are you so late to my lesson?'

Everyone looked over at Summer, who was approaching the group, her brown hair bouncing lightly with her jumpy movements, her grey oversized tee shirt, ratty and un Summer like, even if the tight shorts that emphasized her legs were. Sam saw Winter's eyes trained on the shirt and saw her scowl. You see the tee shirt seemed like Winter's style, maybe Summer stole it to annoy her. That was pretty funny.

'Sorry I'm late coach, I was at the nurse, I have a note.'

She walked over to coach and handed him the note which he skimmed briefly before sticking it in his pocket and nodding. Winter gave Summer a concerned look which Summer ignored. Whether it was on purpose or not, Winter still seemed crushed. Summer jogged over to Sam and flung her arms around her neck and hugged her.

'What are we doing today,' Summer grinned.

'If you listened Miss Childs you might know, now would you please release Miss Frost?'

'Oh yeah, sorry...'

'Why did you do that Coach,' a boy complained. 'They might have started making out or something...'

Someone started laughing, obviously Alex; Sam would recognise that annoying voice anywhere. Coach gave them both a disapproving look but did not comment, Sam however did, whilst Summer blushed furiously.

'Yeah, you wish,' she snapped, whipping around to glare at him.

She reached up to tighten her ponytail, a habit of hers when she was pissed off or nervous.

'Your opinion was not needed there Miss Frost,' Coach said sternly.

'Well, you obviously weren't going to give yours and I will not be spoke about like that.'

'Enough,' Coach thundered, causing Sam to jump back at little but then glare even harder at him. 'Take care the way you speak to your teachers, I'll also take care to tell you that those tops are not permitted in P.E lessons.'

'Yes, well I didn't have another top and I was in a hurry!'

Lie.

'You had no other top,' he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

'Okay, then, I wanted to wear this one!'

'Well, don't wear it again!'

'Fine,' Sam snapped.

She did not like him one bit. There first P.E lesson he'd not spoke to her once except to welcome her to the class, new girl privileges and all that. Mandy and Roseanna were both wearing strappy tops and whilst Mandy was smirking, Roseanna looked as pissed off as Sam felt but whether she was pissed off at Coach or Sam, Sam couldn't tell.

'In pairs, you can warm up for ten minutes,' Coach said.

There were a chorus of groans.

'Hey,' he added. 'More warm up time, means less track running time!'

Okay, so that was a good thing to some people.

'So,' he continued. 'I'm just going to get something from the office; I'll be back in ten and those of you who decide not to warm up will get a surprise on the track because you will be running it all whether I have to keep you in or not!'

Now, that was just mean.

'Yeah, well we all know he's going to meet Miss Brooke's in the cupboard,' Roseanna giggled, when Coach Bill's had walked out the door.

'Is that the Math's teacher,' some girl asked.

Roseanna nodded quickly at the girl before addressing the group.

'You heard what Coach said, in pairs!'

And everyone listened. Roseanna started jumping, obviously aware of most boy's eyes on her, uh, chest area because the impact of the jump was definitely bringing them to attention. Mandy laughed and star jumped as well, but Sam just thought it wasn't very nice, especially in those tops.

'Okay, Sum, no star jumps for us, okay?' Sam smiled, turning to Summer.

'You've got it,' Summer giggled, looking at Mandy and Roseanna. 'We don't want that happening to you.'

Sam could already feel some people's eyes on her as they waited for her to presumably start star jumping, so not happening.

'Damn right we don't!'

Sam watched as Dean came over to her.

'So Sam,' he smiled brightly. 'Do you want to pair up with me?'

Sam waved her hand at Summer whilst raising her eyebrows.

'Oh, right yeah, well I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me instead?'

'I'-

'Back off Dean,' Alex growled because he was suddenly right there in front of them.

Sam glanced at Summer who was barely holding back a grin, or a giggle, both were Summer worthy.

'No,' Dean shot back. 'I was here first!'

'I said,' Alex said menacingly. 'Back off.'

So, with one last resentful glare, Dean backed off.

'You were just trying to get into my pants anyway,' Sam shouted after him and when a few kids laughed, he turned around and gave her the finger which she gladly gave back to him.

'Okay, now that he's out of the way we can pair up,' Alex grinned.

'Um, no way in hell!'

'Why not?'

The twinkle in his eyes showed that he knew why not, but well, he'd tried to rape her countless times and then bitten her. Not partner worthy.

'I'm going with Summer.'

'Oh,' Alex said, turning to examine Summer.

'Do people not even notice I'm here,' Summer groaned.

'Wow, you do look like your sister...'

'More like she looks like me,' Summer scowled. 'I'm older than her.'

'You'd never know it,' he retorted.

'Just go away Alex and find another partner,' Sam hissed.

'Are you planning on doing any star jumps,' he asked hopefully.

'Nope, so there's no point hanging around is there?'

'Oh, there's always a reason to hang around,' he smiled and then walked over to some random guy and then they started stretching.

'Oh my God,' Summer snapped. 'What is she wearing?'

Sam looked over at Winter and saw her wearing a very thin, low cut spaghetti top, whilst star jumping, seriously? Her black tee shirt was on the floor and it was hard to miss the way Rowan's eyes skimmed hungrily over her body. Sam shivered, even as she remembered that Winter was also a vampire. Rowan grabbed Winter around the waist and whispered something in her ear that she then laughed at. If Summer giggled, then Winter laughed because it was somehow hard to imagine Winter ever giggling.

'I'm wearing one of those tops,' Sam reminded Summer.

'Yes, but she's acting like them.'

Summer threw a really cute venomous look at Mandy and Roseanna, because somehow her venomous look was not at all scary.

'I know Sum, don't let it get to you.'

'But he's got his slimy hands all over her, it's disgusting,' Summer cried.

'Don't worry about it, c'mon let's stretch.'

Summer nodded and turned her back on Winter and Rowan. They both did a series of leg stretching which unfortunately involved touching their toes and that meant Sam had to lean over and that wasn't good.. Summer smiled sympathetically at Sam, but Sam merely shrugged and started a series of toe touching, regardless of the boys watching.

'She's got a nice rack,' one boy said appreciatively.

'Hands off,' Alex snarled.

Well, at least he was good for one thing.

'Hey whore,' Mandy shouted. 'You might want to pull up your top.'

'Hey whore,' Sam replied, standing up straight. 'You might want to fuck off before I punch you again.'

'I'll break you like a fucking twig!'

'Like you did last time?'

'Leave her alone,' Roseanna said coldly to Mandy.

Mandy gaped at Roseanna but somehow managed to gain composure.

'Fine,' she sighed. 'But watch yourself Sam.'

Sam watched for a few seconds as Mandy and Roseanna started having what looked like a very heated argument, but it was also so quiet that only they could hear what was being said. When Coach walked back in he set them on the track, which was a lot of fun or at least Sam thought so, but she stayed back with Summer who wasn't that much of a fast runner, she didn't really want to compete with Mandy and Roseanna anyway. Summer was breathing heavily on the way around whilst Sam was barely breaking out a sweat.

'I'm so unfit,' Summer gasped, falling to her knee's at the end of the track.

'Ah, don't worry about it,' Sam laughed pulling her up.

'I don't know how Winter got so fast,' Summer said with narrowed eyes. 'She only used to be a little bit faster than me but now she's really fast.'

'Maybe she's been training more now,' Sam suggested, even though she knew what it really was.

'Maybe,' Summer said, unconvinced.

'Forget about it,' Sam said as Coach came over.

'Miss Frost, I sense you weren't pushing yourself to your full potential; you are not out of breath at all. Next time push yourself to you limits instead of waiting for your friends.'

'Got it Coach,' Sam muttered.

'Class dismissed,' he called and everyone filed back inside.

'I just don't get it,' Summer repeated, as she pulled her school shirt over her head. 'Why would he just break up with you? You were so good together!'

Summer had asked how things were going with Cal and she hadn't wanted to lie.

'It just wasn't working,' Sam murmured, trying not to cry as she pulled her hair band from her hair and attempted to fluff it up after raking her fingers through it.

'But why,' Summer protested.

'It just wasn't.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry Sam; I know how much you liked him...'

'It's okay,' Sam choked out. 'There will be other boys.'

'That's the spirit,' Summer exclaimed, punching her lightly in the shoulder. 'Now just wait one second whilst I get the knot out of this lace.'

Sam tried to hold back a laugh as Summer eyed her shoe lace reproachfully, but failed.

In the dinner hall, Sam noticed that Ali was back on his table, looking very upset, Cal was there too, talking to him with a sad look on his face. Cal didn't look at her so she didn't look at him any longer. Christi and Patricia were both glancing at table A, before they both exhaled loudly.

'Seriously what is wrong with your brother,' Christi asked Patricia, after looking at Ali's face one more time.

'I don't know,' Patricia replied, biting her lip.

'This is not good,' Christi said angrily. 'C'mon let's go get a smoke Trish.'

'Smoking's bad for you,' Patricia quipped as she pushed back her chair.

'Yeah, I know,' Christi grinned, as they walked away.

'Well, they went quick,' Summer murmured, sitting down next to Sam with her food.

'I know right,' Tasha laughed, leaning forwards. 'I swear those girls never stay in one place for long. But I'm personally glad Christi is gone.'

'You would be,' Ben muttered.

'Oh yeah and what's that supposed to mean,' Tasha asked, glaring at him.

'It means you're jealous because she slept with me.'

'I am not,' Tasha snapped.

Summer and Sam exchanged grins.

'Uh, guys,' Sam interrupted.

'What,' they both shouted, turning to look at her.

Sam raised her hands in surrender.

'I was just going to say do you know where Vixen is?'

'No I don't,' Tasha said irritably. 'Though I am wondering why she's not with Ali...'

'Why is Ali over there,' Tauri asked, sitting down.

'We don't know,' Ben snapped.

'Alright calm down,' Tauri shot back. 'So guys, I'd like you all to know I'm going out with Corey...'

She smiled broadly as Corey sat down next to her and put an arm around her waist.

'Oh my God that's so great,' Summer laughed. 'I'm so happy for you.'

Ben and Tasha just carried on having an argument, which Tauri just rolled her eyes at.

'Yeah, that's great,' Sam said fake brightly.

How could she be happy when a new relationship had started on the day her and Cal had broken up.

'I know,' Tauri smiled, running her hands through Corey's hair.

Sam watched a she grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers making her giggle profusely. That could have been me and Cal, Sam thought as she swallowed a lump in her throat. Summer gave her a concerned look but before she could say anything Vixen came over. Her eyes were rimmed red and her hair was a mess, she didn't even give Table A, a glance.

'Hey Vixen, we were wondering where you were,' Tasha grinned.

'Yeah, why's Ali over there,' Ben asked.

'None of your fucking business,' Vixen spat.

'Okay,' he laughed.

'Vixen what's wrong,' Tauri asked with wide eyes.

'Nothing, nothing, Sam I need to talk to you...'

'Of course,' Sam said standing up and abandoning her lunch.

'Wait, where are you two going,' Summer asked, looking more than a little hurt.

She had been friends with Vixen longer. Vixen seemed to think this to.

'Come with us Sum,' she sniffed and then looked at Tauri and Corey. 'I'm pleased for you guys, I really am.'

'Is it that obvious we're together,' Tauri sighed.

'Well he has got his arm around your waist,' Ben remarked.

Summer stood up and followed Sam and Vixen out of the room.

'So,' Vixen said turning to face them and rubbing her eyes. 'I broke up with Ali...'

'Oh my God, why?' Summer cried, hugging Vixen tightly. 'You were like so good together.'

'It just wasn't working,' Vixen said giving them a watery smile.

'That's exactly what Sam said,' Summer frowned.

'About what?'

'Her and Cal are no more,' Summer said sadly.

'Why not?'

Sam just shrugged and avoided Vixen's eyes.

'Summer babe, could you get me some tissues please?' Vixen asked.

'Of course,' Summer said sweetly, rushing off to get some.

She was so nice.

'You were right,' Vixen said, putting her hands on her cheeks. 'I asked him, he admitted that he was drinking my blood and hypnotizing me. I should be really angry at him but I'm just so sad.'

'I know, he looked pretty cut up about it too, though.'

'Good,' Vixen said bitterly. 'He should do. Why aren't you with Cal anymore?'

'He doesn't want me to be in a relationship with a vampire, he thinks I can't handle it but I can... But there's more to it than that.'

'There's more,' Vixen cried.

'Lots more,' Sam said gravely. 'I'll tell you all about it, but Summer's coming back.'

'We can't tell her,' Vixen said, deadly serious. 'It would break her.'

'I know,' Sam agreed. 'It's for her own good.'

Summer bounced to a stop in front of them and practically threw the tissue in Vixen's face, there was a lot of tissue.

'Do you need any more,' Summer asked. 'Because I can get you more...'

'No, this is great, thanks Sum.'

'Do you know what you two need?' Summer smiled.

'What,' Vixen and Sam asked in unison.

'A girly night, just us three at Vixen's.'

'Why mine?' Vixen asked.

'Because I have Rowan at mine and Sam has Candy or whatever her name is.'

'True,' Vixen agreed.

'Okay then,' Sam smiled. 'I'm in.'

'Me too,' Vixen said brightening a bit. 'Sounds fun.'

'Great, I'll meet you both at Vixen's at seven for movie's galore. Strictly horror.'

'Horror,' Vixen squeaked and that was bad because Vixen never squeaked.

'Well yeah,' Summer laughed. 'We can't exactly watch a romance can we? I'm in favour of vampires to be perfectly honest.'

'Okay,' Sam murmured. 'See you guys then, I just need to go do something.'

Sam walked right over to Cal's table then to explain that she couldn't stay over.

'Hey Sam,' Winter smiled.

'Hey,' Summer said back, if a bit distractedly.

'What are you doing here,' Mandy snapped.

'Be nice,' Roseanna hissed.

'Hey sexy,' Alex greeted her, which earned him a glare from Cal.

'Cal, I just came to tell you that I'm staying over Vixen's house tonight so I can't come over okay,' Sam said tonelessly.

'Bad luck Cal,' Alex grinned.

'Shut up,' they both shouted back and surprisingly he shut up.

Good.

'Um, okay then,' Cal said. 'I'll see you tomorrow I guess.'

Sam nodded and went to walk away when someone grabbed her wrist. Turning around she saw Ali.

'This is all your fault,' he hissed, staring at her with burning eyes.

'Yes I did,' Sam snapped. 'And no it's your fault entirely. You stupid blood sucking leech.'

This earned her quite a few insulted hisses but who fucking cared?

'Suck it up,' she muttered, before storming out.

Last lesson passed in a blur and then she was piled on the sofa with Vixen and Summer, a blanket over them. Sadly they were watching a vampire film, that even though Summer claimed to love them she was really scared.

Sam was kind of listless when watching it, except for recoiling when a gruesome part came in. But Vixen was screaming at the telly for the vampire to die, die, die!

But when it was past midnight and they were on their third film, she started to sob loudly and was soon joined by Sam. They huddled together crying over lost loves and the fact that their 'oh so perfect' boyfriends were vampires.

Sam also noticed Summer staring fixatedly at the T.V silent tears trailing down her cheeks. Sam wondered what Summer was crying about, but she didn't ask and what should have been a happy girly sleepover turned out to be a poor excuse for one with three girls crying long into the night.

_A.N: So what did you think and yes I know it's another depressing chapter but hopefully I can get past that soon but I can't just skip it straight away... :/ :)_


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: All That Glitters

_A.N: So the characters Aru and Daniel belong to **DesperateVoice-K.K **from her story **Black Ice Hearts **and she did write the speech for her characters :) Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews but I did all the editing and rep;lied and saved it but when I uploaded it wasn't saved and I think you guys would prefer it if I started writing the new chapter than answering the reviews? But I will carry on with the replis next chapter :)_

Chapter Twenty Four

'Are you guys ready for school?' Summer sang, brushing out her long brown hair and pulling it into a high ponytail, before frowning and pulling the hair band back out.

She bounced around the room in her bra and underwear before starting to hum, Eye of the Tiger, tunelessly. Sam stifled a laugh, but Vixen rolled her eyes and stood up, still in her baggy sweatpants that she'd slept in and oversized rock tee.

'Bloody hell, Sum, could you be more out of tune,' Vixen laughed.

'Hey,' Summer sniffed huffily. 'I'm having a good time, so shut up!'

'Yeah, yeah, put some clothes on will you?'

'I will when I'm ready,' Summer replied, sticking out her pink tongue and hopping around the room and into Vixen's en-suite.

'Seriously, Sum,' Sam smiled, 'couldn't you have put your clothes on before you brushed your teeth?'

Summer emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth which was already foaming and shook her head, making her gentle brown curls fly about her before a strand stuck to her lips.

'Ew,' Vixen muttered and Summer pulled the hair away, but then she started laughing and ended up spitting the tooth paste all over her hands.

'Double ew,' Vixen cried, 'just don't get it on my carpet!'

'Mmm hmm,' Summer nodded frantically before disappearing back into the bathroom.

'You okay?' Sam asked as Vixen pulled her things from her wardrobe and draws and waited for Summer to finish brushing her teeth so she could change.

'I'm fine,' Vixen smiled, 'but sooner or later you're going to need to tell me the rest.'

'The rest of what,' Summer asked.

'Huh? Oh Sam was just telling me about our homework and I need to know all of it.'

'Oh okay, the bathrooms all yours Vix.'

Vixen nodded her thanks and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. Summer started pulling on her black summer dress that reached mid thigh with the school logo in the bottom corner, she also put on her black flats and then pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

'I swear you already had your like that to begin with,' Sam laughed, pulling her own hair into low side ponytail.

The ends were curled and looked seriously cute with a hottie twist. Summer seriously loved the ponytails. Sam had already dressed and brushed her teeth and done all the morning prep. For a girl who swore she'd never get up early, she'd sure adjusted quickly.

'Oh, did I?' Summer murmured. 'Oh well...'

'What's up Sum?'

'Oh, nothing,' Summer said pasting on a smile. 'I'm just worried about you guys...'

'Is that it,' Sam pressed.

'That's it.'

'Okay then.'

Sam wasn't necessarily convinced that that was it but if Summer didn't want to speak about it then it was up to her. Or maybe she was telling the truth, there was really no way of knowing. The bathroom door clattered open and Vixen emerged, wearing a sulky expression.

'What's with the face Vix?' Sam asked.

'You look like a grumpy clown,' Summer giggled.

'This is just my normal face guys,' Vixen said, raising her eyebrows. 'What are you trying to say?'

'Oh nothing,' Sam said waving her off. 'I'm going to come back and collect my things from here later, okay?'

'Sure, sure...'

Sam had packed all of her things and lugged them over to Vixen's so that her and Cal could come and pick them up with out seeing her Gran or Candy. She'd said goodbye to her Granddad who'd been sad she was moving out but kind of understood. Of course she hadn't told him that she was staying round Cal's house, no, she was staying round a girl friends. Her Gran had told her,

'You can go, but I know you'll be back. Mark my words. You won't survive on your own.'

Sam had snorted and told her she would not be back and then told Candy where to stick it when she'd suggested Sam would soon be coming back dressed up like a prostitute. Her exact reply had been,

'A bit like you then?'

Enough said.

'Okay, so are you ready to go then?' Vixen asked, glancing at the clock.

'Yep,' Sam said, popping the P.

'Just one second,' Summer cried, grabbing one of Vixen's perfumes and spraying.

'Who are you trying to impress,' Sam teased.

'No one,' Summer said wrinkling up her nose, whilst Vixen cracked up laughing. 'Especially not with this perfume, bloody hell its disgusting Vixen!'

'It's not mine,' Vixen laughed, running her hands through her hair and messing it up again.

'Then who's is it?' Summer asked.

'My brothers.'

'Why do you have your brothers, uh, manly perfume?'

'Because I stole it.'

'You like the smell?'

'No,' Vixen smiled, rolling her eyes. 'Don't make me laugh, I was being a bitch, he likes the smell.'

'Oh I understand,' she giggled. 'Your brothers a meanie.'

'I know, now can we go? We're going to be late.'

'A bit eager to get to school aren't you?' Sam smiled.

'Well, not really, but I don't like standing around.'

'We can't go yet,' Summer moaned. 'I smell like boy.'

'You always smell like boy,' Vixen retorted with a smirk. 'Now let's go.'

She grabbed Summer's arm and hauled her out of the room and Sam followed them whilst smiling at how normal things were when she was with Vixen and Summer. It was nice. Outside in the fresh air, it was quiet and silent, the air was icy and cold and Summer shivered and wrapped her arms around her bare arms.

'I-I r-really, should h-have brought a c-coat,' her teeth chattered.

'Too late now,' Vixen said cheerfully before whistling a merry little tune.

Then a ringtone sounded and Vixen pulled her phone of her pocket to check it, before putting it back.

'Who was it?' Sam asked curiously, although she thought she already knew.

'Ali, who else,' Vixen sighed.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Sam murmured.

'Me too,' Summer added in.

'It doesn't matter,' Vixen smiled sadly.

Ali had been ringing up a lot the night before until Vixen had put her phone on silent because they couldn't sleep. Vixen knew she was going to face a hard time at school that day with Ali begging to get back with her, but she was adamant that she was not going back to being his blood bank and that she would tell him to stick it. They walked in silence now, some how things always came around to ruin the good mood. Vixen was thinking about Ali, now Sam was thinking about Cal, and Summer also appeared deep in thought, when they reached school it was to see lots of posters hanging up announcing the up coming school prom for the sixteen year olds.

'Oh my God I didn't know prom was coming up,' Sam squeaked, feeling even more depressed.

'Oh yeah,' Summer said slapping her hand to her head. 'I forgot all about it.'

'Oh great, well now we have to go and buy dresses for it.'

'It's not 'oh great',' Summer grinned. 'It'll be so much fun!'

'But we don't have anyone to go with,' Sam said flatly.

'Who cares? It's a dance, we'll find someone!'

'Yeah, well Cal can't go with me, it's not like he would anyway.'

'No, he can,' Vixen said. 'You guys can bring anyone as your date, from this school, not from this school, older or younger it doesn't matter. So Cal could go with you.'

'What do you mean 'you guys,' Sam said with narrowed eyes. 'You're coming to.'

'No, I'm not,' Vixen laughed.

'Why not?'

'I'm seventeen remember? I've had my prom.'

'Oh right, oh yeah.'

Summer giggled before pulling on the hem of her dress.

'But you're still going to help us find dresses Vix...' Summer warned.

'Of course.'

'Well, that's sorted, when shall we go shopping?'

'It's sometime next week, so I'd say this weekend and we have to buy the tickets.'

'They leave it late don't they?' Sam muttered.

'They always do,' Vixen smiled.

'So was prom fun?'

'It was better than I thought it would be,' Vixen admitted. 'But that was because Ali was'-

She stopped talking and bit her lip.

'Look,' she continued. 'I'll see you guys later, I'm going to see the nurse, I don't feel well.'

'Oh, okay...' Sam said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Get better soon,' Summer called after her, as Vixen ran off to the nurse's office, she looked incredibly pale.

'Oh, dear,' Sam murmured, 'I hope she's alright.'

'Yeah,' Summer reassured her. 'Vixen's always alright, I'm wondering if it's another one of those bloody headaches.'

'I doubt it...'

'You never know.' Summer said cheerfully, 'now it's off to P.E.'

'We have P.E today,' Sam said surprised.

'Well, yeah, I mean you have packed your bag for it,' Summer laughed, gesturing to the Topshop bag hanging by Sam's side.

'Oh right, I forgot... I mean we had P.E yesterday!'

'I know right,' Summer groaned.

'Hey, you're not allowed to groan, you're happy Summer Childs, absolutely no groaning!'

'Dork,' Summer said rolling her eyes.

'Seriously, who says dork anymore?'

P.E was again led by Coach Bill's, what a joy and this time they were playing volleyball and unfortunately the devil happened to show up. Candy walked through the doors wearing tiny little short shorts and a crop top, her usual red plaits were swishing over her shoulders and instead of purple eyes now, she had red eyes. Fucking brilliant, like Sam needed the attention seeking little whore at her school.

'What the fuck are you doing here Candy,' Sam cried, rushing over to her.

'Do I know you,' Candy said blinking innocently, but the evil smirk on her face gave her away.

'Don't bullshit me,' Sam snapped, trying not to pay attention to everyone that was watching them, including Summer and Alex.

'Alright, geez Sam, calm it down, we don't want to create a scene now do we,' Candy said patronizingly.

'Why are you here,' Sam forced out.

'Alright, I'll tell you, Aunty Delia wanted me to keep an eye on you, see what you were doing...'

'What? That's so fucking unfair.'

'I know,' Candy said, rolling her red eyes. 'I had to transfer into all of your classes.'

'You're in all of my classes,' Sam whispered.

'Damn right I am, that's what makes all of this so worthwhile. Aside from all the boys I can flirt with.'

'Don't annoy me.'

'Don't sweat it cousin, there's bigger fish to fry here than you,' Candy said with a malicious smile.

'Yeah, well make it stay that way,' Sam hissed.

'Mmm hmm, at the minute I'm thinking of frying that bitch over there, who is giving me her own personal brand of evil.'

'Yeah, you do that.'

'Is Cal in this class?'

'Nope.'

'I'll find him somewhere...'

'You know what? You want him, go fry that bitch who's giving you her own personal brand of evil. Her names Mandy, go wild and stay the fuck away from me.'

'Sure,' Candy sneered.

'And try not to storm out this time.'

'Fuck off.'

'Gladly,' Sam muttered, stalking off towards Summer.

'I'm guessing that's cousin Candy,' Summer guessed, flicking her eyes to where a load of boys were crowding around Candy, who was milking it, even Alex was there.

So good.

'Got it.'

'What a slut, look at her P.E outfit!'

'Not much worse than what she used to wear at my Grans.'

'Oh great, P.E is going to be fun for you.'

'Not just P.E,' Sam groaned. 'Every class.'

'Oh my God, seriously?'

'Seriously, my Gran is making her spy on'-

'Who the fuck is that,' Mandy seethed, placing herself in front of Summer.

'Candy.'

'The one you were telling me about?'

'That's the one, she's after Cal, so piss her off instead of me.'

'Oh, I'll piss both of you off, you are after all cousins,' she said, flashing a smile that showed off her perfect white teeth.

'Good fucking luck with that,' Sam snapped.

That was how the lesson went, volleying in pairs where Sam was lucky enough to hit Mandy with the ball. It went Sam and Summer, Rowan and Winter, Roseanna and Mandy and Candy and Alex. Alex could have Candy, good riddance to both of them; Candy was looking for flirtatiously at Alex and whispering obvious slutty suggestions in his ear, which he was no doubt loving to no end. Towards the end of the lesson, Cassidy James ran over to Summer and said,

'I forgot to tell you Sum, but rumour has it that Michael Reed is totally hot for you and wants to go to prom with you!'

'U-uh, that's g-great,' Summer stuttered, blushing furiously as everyone turned to look at her.

Michael thought he was quite hard and for a human he was, he had dyed blonde hair and blue eyes and was quite hot, but apparently got in trouble with the police s lot. A rebel.

'Yeah, it is so great,' Cassidy chirped. 'He is like so hot!'

'Excuse me,' Coach interrupted. 'We are supposed to be playing volleyball.'

'Oh c'mon,' Candy snapped. 'The lesson is like already over.'

'I don't care, volley now!'

So they went off and volleyed for another five minutes until he deemed them allowed to change but on the way, they were stopped by Rowan and Winter

'I don't think you should go to prom with Michael,' Winter stated.

'And why is that?' Summer asked bridling.

'Because he's not a nice boy.'

'Well, I don't really care what you think,' Summer snapped, turning to leave, but Rowan grabbed her arm.

'Winter's right,' he growled. 'He's trouble, you want to stay away from him.'

'Why the fuck do you care,' Summer challenged.

'Because you are Winter's sister and she cares about you,' he said, his eyes flashing.

'Yeah, well she has a funny way of showing it.'

'Sum, please, he could hurt you!' Don't be so stubborn,' Winter cried.

'I will go to prom with whoever I want! You have no problem going with this asshole.'

'Shut up,' Rowan said angrily, tightening his grip on her arm.

'Ow,' Summer cried, trying to pull away but failing. 'Rowan, that hurts, let go!'

'She said let go you asshole,' Sam cried, yanking Summer's arm out of his grip and shooting him a glare. 'Go and get changed Sum, I'll meet you in there.'

'Okay,' Summer said quietly, rubbing her arm.

'Why the fuck did you do that?' Winter shouted, turning on him as soon as Summer was gone.

'She made me mad,' Rowan hissed.

'Who cares? Why the fuck do you think you can use super strength on my sister?'

'Ooh super strength,' Candy sniggered, walking past them, 'sounds really exciting and lame!'

Nobody even blinked, she wasn't worth it.

'Look, I'm sorry,' Rowan said taking a deep breath. 'I'll see you later.'

Then he walked off towards his changing room.

'Rowan, come back here,' Winter cried, stomping her foot. 'We need to talk about this.'

'There's nothing to talk about,' Rowan replied, without turning to look at her.

'Yes there is,' Winter insisted, but he was gone.

'Seriously that boy,' Winter muttered, turning to Sam.

'Summer doesn't know you're a vampire dies she?'

'God, no! I think it would kill her!'

'That's what I thought, I was just checking...'

'Girls,' Coach Bill's called, 'get changed before you're late to your next class.'

When Sam walked out of the changing room, fully dressed and ready for History, with Summer, Alex was waiting there.

'I'm waiting for Candy,' he smirked.

'That's so great for you,' Sam replied, rolling her eyes. Like she cared.

'Are you not jealous,' he teased.

'Oh yes, so jealous I'm dying inside.'

'You'll see,' he hissed, as Candy walked out.

He put his arm around her shoulders and started pulling her in the opposite direction from Sam. Sam didn't bother to tell her they had History and she was going the wrong way. Let her work it out herself. History was shit, they had to do their presentation and Sam didn't really like presenting things. Now, the classes at Thorns High were weird, you could have any one from fifteen to eighteen in a class and then another set of classes was for eleven to fourteen year olds. Sam had never heard of anything like it, the good thing was that she could have classes with Cal, but the thing was she had to have classes with Cal now they'd broken up.

'Okay,' she started when the teacher gave the go ahead. 'Our myth is vampires. Vampires have been a very fascinating subject for a very long time, there's been Bram Stokers Dracula to Stephanie Meyers Twilight and each portrayal is ever slightly different but the one thing that does not change is there lust for blood.'

Corey was working the PowerPoint and changed the slide, so that an enlarged picture of fangs appeared with blood dripping off of them, Sam shivered.

'So anyway,' she continued. 'Vampires have always drunk blood as this is the key factor in the vampire myth; this is what created the myth. Vlad the Impaler was in fact the very human Dracula was based on, or very slightly anyway and some deem him the true vampire.'

Corey switched to a slide of Vlad, looking as evil as ever. Sam cleared her throat and tried to ignore the eyes on her. Ergh, then was not the time for stage fright.

'So,' she said. 'Vlad was known to have shed lots of blood and this is what made him appear to be a true vampire to some. Vlad was known was Vlad Dracula, which means 'son of the devil' and Vlad would soon live up to his title. Vlad impaled 30,000 of his enemies and even went as far as to murder his own subjects. Those that were lazy, unproductive, ill or handicapped were disposed of. He offered them a great meal which made them full and then trapped them in the room and burnt it. Not one of them escaped. Many have died at his hands and if any human is to be known as a true vampire, it is him.'

Sam went on, talking about the preferred places for drinking and then Corey presented movies and books of particular interest and those that had completely different opinions of a vampire. Then Newt spoke, telling his part and then Terry. When they were finished, she was glad.

'Very good,' the teacher applauded them as they took their seats.

Cal's group went up next and gave a fantastic performance that had charisma to it, but was also about vampires. Cal looked faintly embarrassed and this was because they'd included the true facts about vampires and some of those had no evidence to back them up.

'This was good,' the teacher said with a frown, 'but some of the facts you did not back up, which leads me to wonder where exactly they came from...?'

He raised his eyebrows significantly but none of them answered. More groups went up and it was pretty boring really, but halfway through the lesson Candy came storming in.

'Oh no,' Cal groaned, causing Mandy to look sharply at him.

'So you do know her,' she accused.

'Yes, she's Sam's cousin.'

Everyone turned to look at Sam, whilst Candy was talking to the teacher, who didn't look very happy that she was late.

'Not my cousin,' Sam said quickly. 'I do not know her.'

And that was that. The day was mostly a blur, Vixen had gone home, Summer was quiet and so by the time the day was over, Sam was really bored. She texted Cal and told him she'd meet him by his car. She knew he'd get it, but unfortunately she was stopped by Alex on her way, as per.

'Go away Alex,' Sam cried, shoving against him, but being pressed up against a wall wasn't doing her any favours.

'Don't move baby,' he murmured in her hair. 'It only turns me on more... Actually do move and let's see what will happen.'

'Let's not,' Sam said stilling.

'When will you give in,' Alex asked, running his hands down her body.

'Never, now go find Candy.'

'I don't want Candy,' he hissed. 'She's far too easy for my taste, I like a challenge.'

Sam saw Cal and then had an idea, two birds with one stone. She grabbed Alex and pressed her lips to his, seeing Cal's jaw clench. She entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her, pressing her body against his and feeling him respond to her.

'Enough,' she gasped and felt irked when he smirked, he obviously thought she was gasping from the pure awesomeness of his kiss, not because she had to breath.

'You're a really hot kisser when you want to be.'

'Good to know, but now I'm no longer a challenge so you can leave me alone.'

'Oh,' he grinned. 'I did wonder why you kissed me, other than the fact you wanted to make Cal jealous of course... But you see, the challenge is not over until I have you in my bed.'

'Never going to happen,' Sam said through gritted teeth.

'Then, the challenge will never be over,' he replied. 'And remember we have all eternity.'

'You may, I don't.'

'I could change that,' he whispered, sending shivers down her spine, the bad kind.

His lips trailed down her neck and she felt the point of his fangs.

'No,' she said hoarsely.

'I could bite you and drain all of your luscious blood until you were nearly dead and then inject you with my venom. Then you'd be a vampire too.'

'No, thank you...'

'Can I bite you Sam? It's such a sexual thing you know,' he breathed. 'You have such gorgeously sweet blood, it drives me insane.'

He shuddered.

'You'd enjoy it,' he continued. 'You'd love it, you'd moan for me to drink more, you'd never want it to stop.'

'I don't want you to bite me.'

'I'd never want to stop either,' he said laughing darkly. 'Imagine Sam, your naked body lying beneath me in bed, I could bite you all over your body, it would be bliss for both of us.'

'I don't want to imagine that,' she spat. 'Now if you'll excuse me, Cal will be looking for me, so let me go.'

'As you wish,' he smiled moving away.

She felt his eyes on her as she walked away, he was sick. Sick! And she couldn't believe she'd kissed him, Cal hadn't even cared! When she got to the car Cal was leaning against it and his posture was rigid, he looked tense. Jealous maybe? That almost made her smile, well; it would have if she still didn't feel rather sick about kissing Alex. Ew, exactly what had gotten into her?

'Hey,' she said quietly climbing into the car and then mentally slapped herself.

She'd said it would be better if they didn't speak and there she was speaking to him. Don't speak to him unless he speaks to you Sam, she chided herself and when he does be aloof and distant, then he will crave the warmth you used to give off.

'Hey,' he said in a tight voice.

'Is something wrong,' she asked innocently, as he started the car.

'No, nothings wrong.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure,' he snapped.

'Okay... Sorry I asked.'

He didn't reply and they sat in a rather awkward silence, but she still found herself admiring his beautiful face.

'What,' he said harshly, glancing at her before reasserting his eyes back on the road.

'Nothing,' Sam said calmly.

He nodded and this time she amused herself by looking out the window, however amusing that can be. When they reached Vixen's Sam jumped out of the car and ran to the door, Cal followed slowly behind.

'Vix,' Sam cried, throwing her arms around her friend as soon as the door opened.

'Hey Sam,' Vixen smiled.

'Are you okay now?' Sam asked, walking in the house and taking a seat on the sofa.

'Yeah, I'm feeling better now actually.'

Cal shut the door behind him and stood leaning against the wall.

'Now that I'm here right,' Sam joked.

'You are such a goof,' Vixen said rolling her green eyes.

'You look scary when you do that...'

'You look scary everyday,' Vixen retorted.

'Well, I am a half vampire,' Sam commented.

Vixen burst out laughing and then stood up straight.

'You know I nearly believed you...'

'I'm not lying,' Sam smiled.

'W-what, how can you'- She was interrupted by a knock on a the door.

'We'll talk about this later,' Vixen frowned, walking towards the door.

'I thought we might,' Sam sighed, following her.

Cal walked after them and Vixen opened the door to see two boys stood there and they were hot. One of the boys was tall with friendly amber eyes and glistening platinum blonde hair. The other boy had tousled brown hair and warm brown eyes, Sam realised she must have been staring when Cal cleared his throat behind her.

'Who are you?' Cal asked rudely.

'Cal,' Sam hissed, turning to look at him.

'What,' he hissed back.

'Umm...hello?' the boy with blonde hair said, looking slightly awkward.

'Hi,' Vixen said, giving her best flirtatious smile. 'Can I help you?'

Sam nearly cracked up laughing at how she'd said can 'I' help you.

'Sorry to ask but...' the boy continued in his really nice voice.

'We need directions,' the other boy jumped in, giving them a really disarming smile.

Cal grunted behind them and Sam turned to see him fold his arms and narrow his eyes on the boys. Jealous much?

'Whoa! When did you get out of the car?' Golden boy asked, turning to look at the other one, who smiled and shrugged.

Had this boy seriously not noticed the other one stood there?

'So...anyway we need those directions,' the brown haired boy prompted.

'Umm, yeah of course,' Vixen murmured.

'But who are you guys?' Sam asked, stepping forwards.

She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and then folded her arms.

'Oh,' the blonde boy laughed. 'That's Daniel and I'm Aru, we're from Ireland and'-

'Oh my God,' Sam shrieked. 'You're Aru and you're from _**Ireland?**_'

Kaela knew an Aru and she lived in Ireland...

'Uh...yeah, isn't that what I just what I said?'

'Um Sam,' Vixen said turning to look at her with a confused expression on her face. 'Do you know these guys?'

'Not really...' Sam smiled. 'Well you see my names Sam and my pen pal Kaela's been telling me all about her best friend Aru, not to mention her slightly possessive boyfriend Xavier, but that's not the point. The point is you're Aru from Ireland.'

'Whoa,' Aru said, blinking his long lashes. 'You're the Sam? Kaela's Sam?

'What?' Daniel said.

'I'll explain later but... whoa. This is mind blowing,' Aru murmured.

'Do you know you too are an absolutely gorgeous couple,' Sam grinned.

'Thank you,' Daniel smiled.

'Wait, they're together,' Vixen cried.

'Um, yeah, sorry Vix,' Sam said quietly.

'Just my luck,' Vixen sighed. 'But whatever, she's right, you too are cute.'

The boys both nodded there thanks.

'Okay so this is getting slightly awkward,' Sam laughed. 'So about those directions.'

'I'm going back to the car,' Daniel announced.

'Okay,' Sam called after him. 'Nice meeting you, bye!'

'Oh yeah, that was Daniel, one of Kaela's cousins...'

'Oh one of the amazingly hot cousins, you should send one of them down here,' Sam teased.

Cal gave a low growl behind her and Sam jumped.

'Maybe not then,' she continued.

'Hey you're a,'- Aru said his eyes widening, looking at Cal, but he cut himself off, glancing at Sam and Vixen.

Sam rolled her eyes, was he going to say vampire? But that was impossible, because Kaela didn't know anything about vampires, did she? Or maybe only Aru knew about them, or maybe none of them knew about it and she was getting it completely wrong. Whatever.

'Cal, me and Vixen are going up to get my things, so give Aru directions. Hopefully I'll see you around,' Sam smiled and then bolted up the stairs and into Vixen's room, she was then followed by Vixen.

'So, what's this shit about you being a half vampire,' Vixen said with narrowed eyes.

'Look before you say anything about me knowing about vampires all along, blah blah blah, Cal only just told me I was a half vampire and I don't really want to go into the how he knew and all that but it's true. You believe me right?'

'Yes,' Vixen said, nodding slowly. 'I think I owe you that much, but what does that even mean?'

'Well, it means no drinking blood, I heal quicker which I can't believe I never noticed, I'm stronger and slightly faster than other people.'

'Oh right,' Vixen said, grinning wryly. 'So basically all of the bonuses with none of the negatives...'

'Basically,' Sam agreed. 'But apparently full vampires don't like half breeds so I'm trying to stay under the radar if you know what I mean?'

'Yeah, I get it, it means don't say anything to anyone, right?'

'Right... So, umm, has Ali called you,' Sam asked, picking up her bags, whilst Vixen picked up some others.

'Oh, yeah,' Vixen sighed. 'He's been calling non stop, asking why am I not at school and all that jazz.'

'What did you say?'

'I said I was ill and he was all 'do you want me to come round?' And I was like, 'no fucking way in hell.' Then he got grumpy with me because I said something about him being a leech and then he hung up, only to call back about an hour later. Boys.'

'Are you going to take him back?'

'I don't know,' Vixen admitted, 'I mean, I love him but he was just using me, so I honestly don't know but at the minute I'm thinking no because I don't want to wake up dead one day.'

'That's pretty much impossible,' Sam said wryly.

'I know,' Vixen said with a sad laugh.

'Well, whatever you decide to do me and Summer will be here for you.'

'I know,' Vixen said biting her lip. 'C'mon let's shift this junk into Cal's car.'

'It is not junk,' Sam laughed as they cluttered down the stairs.

Aru and Daniel were gone and Cal was sitting in the car.

'Charming,' Sam muttered.

They put her things in the boot and then Sam hugged Vixen could bye.

'Oh remember,' Vixen smiled. 'It's a day off on Friday, so if you want to do something give me all call.'

'Will do,' Sam promised and then climbed in the car.

Once again the car ride was silent and when they reached Cal's house she was once again shocked at how beautiful it was. Inside she was greeted by Cal's brothers and his sister Maddie.

'Hello Sam,' Cal's mum said coming out and giving Sam a hug. 'I'm so glad you know our secret now, it makes it so much easier.'

'Yes I think so to.' She snuck a glance at Cal as if to say, 'does she know?' He shook his head.

'So, you don't mind me staying here?'

'No, of course not, you are very welcome to stay her as long as you want,' she smiled.

'Thank you, but here's some money...'

She pulled out £200 pounds that she'd taken from her Grans money bank thing, it wasn't like it wasn't really hers, now was it?

'Oh honey, we don't want your money...'

'No, please take it, it will make me feel better.'

'Well, okay, but I'm putting it aside for you in case you need it,' she said firmly. Sam shrugged.

'So where will I be sleeping?'

'Well definitely not in Cal's room,' she said winking.

'Uh yeah,' Sam said awkwardly.

'Cal, show her the room she'll be staying in...'

'Alright then,' Cal said starting for the stairs with Sam's bags, she didn't know if he was carrying them to be nice or because his mum would probably moan at him if he didn't.

Sam followed him carrying only her carry case and then they reached a really pretty room. Blue walls, blue carpet, massive four poster bed with blue bedding and oh there were also blue curtains. Sweet.

'You guys like blue then?'

'Each room has kind of a different colour scheme,' Cal said flatly.

'Well, okay, I guess I better get packing...'

'Yeah, well, later on we all watch movies together so if you want to come down...'

'Will Maddie be down there?'

'No,' he snorted. 'She's too cool to watch movies with us.'

'What about your mum?'

'Nope.'

'Okay then,' Sam smiled.

She watched as he walked out and then spent like the next two hours unpacking her things which was very boring and then collapsed on the bed, which was very comfy and it took all her willpower not to fall asleep. She had a shower and then dried her hair before putting on her shortest sexiest nightie which was designed to make people lust over her.  
'Sam, are you coming down,' she heard someone call up the stairs.

'Yeah,' she shouted back down and grabbed her phone and adjusted her nightie before walking down stairs.

All's fair in love and war, she thought and if she wanted Cal back, she'd have to play dirty...


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Messed Up Inside

_A.N: So so sorry for the long wait and I don't really know what else to say, other than I hope you're not too angry at me :/ Thank you for the amazing reviews ! :)_

_Atrecia: Yeah, she did but only to make Cal jealous :) Your right they should have a bitch fight, hehe ;) But Mandy still hates Sam more because she knows Cal actually likes Sam, but I have no aversion to them having a bit of a bitch fight because they get into each others way :) Also, yes Cal was jealous and we will see a lot more of that in chapters to come before I relent and put them back together, hehe :)_

_DesperateVoice: Thankyou and yes he did, I hope you didn't mind the few lines I added in? :) Sorry, if it annoyed you... Yes that would but some people seem to like Alex, haha ;) But anyway I replied to Kaela's email :)_

_Anonomous: I thought speech carried the story more but I can see how it might of got confusing and I'll try to put who's talking more, would that help ? :) Also, you made perfect sense to me :)_

_aniw81: Glad you like it and she will definitely show him some of her super sexy girl power ;) :)_

_nnnn: Lol, thankyouu ! Speechless :)_

_Hgk: Probably because I edited it and saved it and then it said it updated it :L Sorry, :)_

_Naughtvamp: Thankyouu, I'm really glad you're enjoying it ! :) Yeh, people aren't happy their not together but it won't last that much longer I don't think. :) So hang in there ! ;) Yes, I'm thinking so too :)_

_superfly: Yes Aru and Daniel are gay, read Black Ice Hearts by DesperateVoice for more information on that though :) And yep, Sam will definitely go for it because really what has she got to lose? :)_

_Londa27: Lol, but I could never take her away from Cal ! :O ;) Yes, stupid Sam, tut tut, I'm sure she'll regret it ;) Stalker Cameron is kind of back in this chapter and yeah he has been busy doing some stalking shit but I will mention him more in chapters now, sometimes I have so many characters I can't fit them all in ! :L I'm so sorry, I guess you sicked a wolverine on me... :( Pretty disgusting really :)_

_Anonomous2: Oh shit that must have taken such a long time ! :) But thankyou so much and I'm glad you liked it that much that you read it all :) I suppose I will kep doing whatever I have been doing ;) Oh and yes I am from England, why? :)_

_stargirl: Taaaaa, and you will do this chapter :)_

_tomkat: Okay, so they basically only watch films, hehe ! :) _

_violetrhythm: Aaaaw thankyouu ! :) That's a pretty good idea actually, but I think everyone like Cal and also Alex is supposed to be an asshole and because of the character I unintentially created I don't think he would honour his word, or he would probably pressure her into sex :L Yeah, I kind of like the idea of them being a challenge too but I agree they are definitely the real couple :) xx :)_

_Dpazur: Thankyouu !_

Chapter Twenty Five

Sam peered into the living room after adjusting her night gown slightly, she was going for sexy not slutty. Cal was in his jeans and black tee- shirt, his muscled arms crossed over his chest, how she longed for those arms to be around her, he was sat back in the cushions his legs stretched out in front of him, his head tilted back to rest on the back of the sofa, his eyes closed and his black hair its usual tousled mess.

Kris was sat on the same sofa as Cal but on the opposite end, he was lying down though and his feet touched Cal's legs just slightly, he had a blanket draped over him.

Maurice and Brent were lounging on the other sofa, wearing twin smirks, but where as Maurice was slouched all over the place, Brent was sat up slightly straighter and looking intently at the T.V.

Jaden was sat on the floor in Pyjama bottoms and no tee shirt. He was deciding which DVD they should watch and his back made a smooth arch as he bent over. Kris wolf whistled as soon as Sam walked in, seeing as he was the only one looking at the door. As soon as he did Cal's eyes snapped open to look at her and at once his jaw set.

'What the fuck are you wearing,' he growled as his eyes skimmed over her, but there was no mistaking the lust in his eyes no matter how he tried to hide it.

'My pyjamas,' she retorted walking into the room and focusing on Cal rather than his brothers' appraising eyes'.

'They are not pyjamas.'

'Fine it's a nightie, sue me!'

'I think he'd rather get you into bed,' Brent grinned.

'He only has to ask,' Sam said blinking innocently.

'Shut up,' Cal snapped angrily.

'Don't be so mean,' she pouted.

'Hey, if he won't go to bed with you I will,' Kris put in.

'Come off it,' Maurice cried. 'She's too old for you.'

'She's sixteen,' Kris pointed out.

'A woman like her needs some one more mature than you.' Jaden stated, turning to wink at Sam and she smiled hesitantly back.

'Some one like you then,' Kris spat.

'As a matter of fact yes,' Jaden retorted.

Sam snuck a glance at Cal who's eyes were narrowing more every second.

'Oh please,' Maurice spluttered. 'Like you could satisfy such a girl in bed.'

'I could too,' Jaden argued.

'No you couldn't, I mean look at Sam, rocking body, stunning eyes and lips, a regular blonde bombshell, you'd be more interested in your own pleasure than hers.'

'That pleasure would not be hard to get,' Kris said slyly.

'Um, this is slightly embarrassing,' Sam muttered, but nobody was listening.

'You'd be more interested in yourself than her too,' Jaden said.

'You would Maur,' Brent murmured. 'But with age comes experience which means I could definitely satisfy her.'

'I'm the same age as you,' Maurice shouted.

'I'm a few minutes older than you. Want to give it a go Sam? Got a load of empty beds up there...'

'That's enough,' Cal roared and they all shut up.

'Ergh thanks?' Sam said hesitantly.

'Shut up,' Cal snapped. 'It's your fault they are acting like this.'

'Hey,' Sam objected. 'It is not they probably would have been like this before!'

'She's right,' Jaden admitted.

'Yeah well you didn't help things did you?' Cal hissed.

'That's true too,' Jaden conceded.

'Shut the fuck up,' Sam shouted. 'Cal, I'm wearing a nightie, would you prefer it if I took if off?'

'We would,' Kris grinned.

'Don't tempt me,' Cal muttered, running a hand through his hair.

'What,' Sam asked in surprise.

'Just sit down,' Cal sighed.

Sam nodded and walked over to where he was but he shook his head at her, she couldn't believe how cruel he was being.

'Fine,' she snapped. 'I'll sit over there with your brothers then!'

'Hell yes,' Jaden grinned punching the air, 'we'll have a great fucking time baby!'

Sam turned to go and sit next to them but then she felt her wrist being pulled and was soon sat on the sofa between a very annoyed looking Cal and his happy looking youngest brother Kris.

'Seriously guys, lay off her okay.' Cal warned.

'Jealous,' Brent teased.

'No,' Cal snorted, 'Sam doesn't want any of you!'

She had to agree with that but still glared at him, noticing the implied 'she wants me.' So not cool, arrogant bastard.

'What? It's true,' he protested.

'Whatever, what are we watching?' Sam asked.

'Some low budget horror,' Cal shrugged. 'Is gonna be shit but Kris wants to watch it.'

'Dude,' Kris exclaimed, nudging Cal with his foot. 'It's gonna be intense! It's about vampires!'

'You know I'd almost managed to forget that I was sat in a room with a bunch of vampires,' Sam muttered.

'You're a vampire too,' Jaden reminded her.

'Number one I'm a half and number two don't remind me!'

The starting credits rolled on with some eerie music that was more funny than scary.

'And that is exactly why we broke up,' Cal broke in.

'But I can deal with you guys!'

'You can only deal with us when you've managed to deal with yourself.'

'Just shut up.'

'I'm only stating the facts Sam.'

'I said shut up!'

He shut up even though he looked extremely pissed off.

'Ooh you got told Cal,' Jaden crowed.

Cal ignored him and instead turned to Sam.

'I thought you weren't talking to me,' was what he said.

'I'm not.'

'Sure seems like you are.'

'Don't be annoying.'

'Still talking to me.'

'Smell my feet,' she cried, chucking her legs onto his lap and then proceeding to shove her feet in his face before giggling uncontrollably when he tried to push them away.

He reacted by starting to tickle her feet and then moving onto her waist making her gasp for breath.

'I'm trying to watch the film,' Kris protested but then Sam fell back on him and he look shocked but then pleased, patting her head gently. 'Oh wait, I'm fine with it.'

'You would be,' Jaden laughed. 'You get little Miss Hottie on you but we are trying to watch the film, for fucks sake you two just can't help yourselves can you?'

Cal pulled back and sat up looking tense and Sam wanted to slap Jaden for ruining the moment.

'Yeah let's just watch the film,' Cal said and he pointedly looked towards the T.V.

After around three films of horror, one of which was quite scary, Sam started to feel sleepy and almost unconsciously dropped her head onto Cal's side and curled up beside him. She heard someone chuckle and through half lidded eyes saw Cal look down at her.

'Sam,' he began.

'Sssh,' she whispered, talking was becoming an effort, so he was quiet and she could fall asleep. 'Cal, did you tell Aru and Daniel where to go?'

'Yes...'

'Were you nice?'

'Yes I was but the thing is they know about vampires...'

'Oh how?'

'Long story, but your pen pal Kaela knows about vampires too.'

'Oh my God.'

'Well, don't get too excited about it.'

'I'm glad you were nice,' Sam whispered, pulling some of Kris's blanket over her.

When she woke up later on, the room was completely dark and someone was stroking her hair, and as her brain got back up to speed she realised it must be Cal stroking her hair and it felt so nice. His fingers were twirling in her hair and stroking it softly; around her she could hear the snores of his brothers and felt what must be Kris's hand wrapped around her foot. How strange. In any case she didn't want Cal to stop playing with her hair and so focused on keeping her breaths even and deep.

'I know you're awake,' Cal's voice came out clear but quiet in the silence and was unfazed by sleep, if he'd slept.

'How,' she whispered, propping herself up and staring up at him.

God, she's beautiful, Cal thought before blinking and trying to shake the thought off, he wouldn't go there, he couldn't, but he yearned towards her. It was dark but the moonlight streaming in through the crack in the curtains gave her radiant sun kissed skin a gentle glow. He tried not to think about how soft she felt in his arms and how warm she'd been when she slept on him.

Her golden blonde hair tumbled over her shoulder in a waterfall as she leaned forward to get a better look at him. It was messy and wild from sleep, yet luxuriant and soft on his fingers and his hand itched to run through it again.

Her brown eyes were wide and slightly cloudy from sleep but there was no mistaking the sparkle to her eyes that was always there. Her lips were full and set in a natural pout, he wanted to kiss her and press her body to his everything about her was designed to tempt him and she hadn't helped things.

Wearing that nightie that played off her body perfectly, he couldn't help himself imagining her taking it off but that wasn't a good thing to think, he was in love with her, not just her beauty but how wild and passionate she was, and argumentive and stubborn. But he couldn't have her, it was better for them both even though Sam didn't realise it. The strap of her nightie had slipped down one shoulder exposing fully her creamy shoulder, just the other one and then... Cal mentally shook himself. No.

'You don't breathe heavily when you sleep,' Cal said, look away from her eyes and pausing. 'You breathe almost silently, if I didn't have such good ears I would think you weren't breathing at all.'

He managed a wry smile and Sam gazed longingly at him. She wanted him so much, why was he making things difficult? Some of the longing must of reflected in her eyes because he closed his own and took a deep breath before meeting her eyes again and in his there was steely determination.

'Sam,' he groaned, pulling away from her slightly. 'We can't.'

'Why not,' she replied, crawling onto his lap and putting her hands on his shoulders.

'Because we can't, we're not together any more.'

'That can change,' she smiled, snuggling up to him and gently playing with his hair, she saw the desire in his eyes.

'It can't,' he insisted.

'You want me, I know you do.'

'So,' he said shortly.

'So you can have me,' and then she kissed him, pressing her full lips to his soft ones.

He pulled back.

'Sam, this is'-

'Don't think.'

He didn't get to say anything else because she was kissing him again and pressing her breasts against his chest, not on purpose but did it really matter? His hands slid to her waist and he bit down gently on her lower lip, making her moan in response. He couldn't stop; he didn't want to stop, for she had intoxicated him. Sam found herself leaning back on the sofa with Cal on top of her, his hand running up her leg, his other hand stroking her cheek and then moving down her neck. Her hands tangled in his hair to pull him closer, they wore both breathing hard but then a loud moan penetrated the silence. Kris, who Sam was kind of lying on, twisted in his sleep and in that split second it seemed as if Cal came to his sense. He sighed and did that familiar gesture of running his hand through his hair before sitting up and staring down at her with an unfathomable expression in his eyes.

'Why do you do it to me, Sam?' Cal asked quietly, liquid blue eyes trained on her.

'I don't, but Cal,'- she reached for him, but was cut off.

'No, Sam, just don't okay... You should go to bed now.'

'But I'm not'-

'Yes you are.'

She was a little bit tired she had to admit so she grudgingly got up after him and followed him up the stairs. Once in her room she tried to give Cal a hug goodnight but he stepped out of the way and so she frowned at him.

'I just don't think it's sensible for me to be too close to you, you know?'

'Oh okay, goodnight Cal,' Sam said coldly, climbing into her cold bed and pulling the covers over her, they made her shiver because the bed was cold.

'Goodnight,' Cal said, switching off the light and pulling the door shut, it made her feel like he was her dad or something.

'Oh, Cal...'

'Yes,' Cal replied, pushing the door back open.

'Will you go to prom with me,' she yawned.

'I thought I already was,' he said, raising his eyebrows in question.

'Cocky bastard,' she muttered and saw him smile slightly before he closed the door.

She was quite pleased with her progress, he'd caved that night and she had no doubt that he'd do it again. It was only a matter of time.

'_I love you,' Cal whispered, gazing at Sam with those gorgeous sapphire eyes, eyes that were shadowed with lust, eyes that were trained solely on her. _

_Her rose red lips twisted into a sardonic smile, her eyes were narrowed sexily and glinted with an almost sinister light, eyes of a predator who knew she was an inch away from trapping her prey. He wanted her, she was confident in that. _

_She stroked his cheek and enjoyed watching his eyes flicker with hunger for her, but when he reached for her she danced out of his way, revelling in how his eyes grew more determined and his jaw set, as he reached for her again and again and her willowy body jumped gracefully away from his strong arms. Finally she came to a stop in front of him and ran her tongue over her teeth, giving him her best come hither look. _

_This time when he reached for her she didn't dodge him but let him envelop her in his arms. He grazed her neck with his teeth and inhaled her scent sharply, groaning in pleasure at it's tempting smell._

_'Do you want my blood,' Sam teased, trailing her fingers down his arm slowly and then back up where she flattened her palm on his bicep._

_'Almost as much as I want you,' he admitted, looking up at her, she saw his fangs pressing into his bottom lip. _

_The sight excited her, not scared her._

_'Well you can have my body and my blood if you like,' she offered, pressing her body up against him._

_'Really,' he smiled, his breath warm on her cheek._

_'Mmm hmm,' she murmured, twisting in his embrace so that her back was pressed up against his chest and her head was against his shoulder. _

_She slowly pulled her hair out of the way and cocked her head to the side, giving him plenty of room to bury his fangs into her graceful neck._

_'Good ahead,' she said darkly, anticipating the rush of pleasure that was sure to come. _

_His head came down and his lips brushed her neck and she had to stifle her annoyance at his useless time wasting. But eventually she felt the point of his fangs and a sharp burst of pain as they dug into her neck. She gasped as she felt the blood leaving her body but soon the bewildering pain turned into the intense pleasure she'd expected. She moaned and pressed back into him as he drank. She felt like she was in heaven, it was pure bliss. She was drowning in waves of ecstasy, she'd never imagined it would feel that good and when he pulled away she was disappointed. She'd never wanted him to stop._

_'Don't stop,' she said weakly and heard him give a husky laugh. _

_She turned around and it wasn't Cal she saw but Corey, she didn't even wonder where Cal had gone she was in a sexual state; it didn't matter who she was with. The blood drinking had left her in a state of delirium; she parted her lips slightly and hiked up the skirt of her black slinky nightie, exposing him to her toned tanned thigh._

_ Nobody could tease like Sam, Corey's eyes darkened in desire and he yanked her to him, crushing his lips to hers. She fisted his hair in her hand and enjoyed the feel of his hands sliding up to her waist. She pulled back, breathing heavily._

_'A little eager aren't we Corey,' she whispered, fluffing up her hair._

_'I just want you so much...'_

_'That's what they all say,' Sam said sweetly._

_'You're a little minx you know,' he grinned._

_'Shut up and kiss me,' she ordered and he obliged. _

_She soon found herself being held up by him, his hands sliding up her legs. He sucked on her neck gently and she sighed in exhilaration, but let herself slide down his body. Next thing she knew she was being slammed into the wall and glancing at Corey with a sexy smile she saw Alex grinning down at her._

_'You,' she pouted, not moving away from the close proximity of his body._

_'Me,' he smirked, running a thumb along her bottom lip. _

_She drew his thumb into her mouth slightly and sucked slowly on it, staring up at his amused face._

_'I'd much prefer those lips somewhere else,' he commented._

_'I'm sure you would,' she laughed throatily and lowered her lashes so they swept across her fair skin. _

_She gazed up through them demurely and licked his thumb, enjoying the sound of his sexy chuckle when she did so. _

_'Of course,' she continued. 'I could never do anything like that, what would my mum say?'_

_'Screw your mother,' he dismissed her._

_'Screw me,' she breathed._

_'With pleasure,' he grinned cockily and stroked her hair for a second._

_'But first, you have to catch me,' she giggled and ducked under the cage his arms made. _

_He groaned as she sprinted across the room but then her arm was grabbed in a vice like grip._

_'You didn't even give me a chance,' she complained turning to see Luke. 'Oh, Luke, come to finish what we started?'_

_'Yes, actually,' he smiled evilly, tightening his grip on her wrist, but she merely laughed and then gnashed her teeth at him._

_'Careful you might turn me on,' she warned_

_'What you get off on that kind of stuff now,' he questioned, cocking his head to the side._

_'Like you wouldn't believe,' she joked._

_'We'll get along just fine then,' he smiled. 'I like the dress.' _

_His eyes appraised her body and she bridled under his gaze._

_'You'll like what's under it better though...'_

_'I'm sure I will,' his eyes glinted. 'Nobody told me what a tease you were.'_

_'It's a limited time span.'_

_'Guess I better take advantage of it then,' he gave a twisted smile._

_'Don't just stand there then!'_

_'What happened to angelic Sam,' he asked._

_'You want her back?'_

_'Hell no,' he shook his head._

_'I'm no angel,' she said shortly and took his hand and started leading him towards the bed. _

_Then she felt his hand slip from her grasp and turned around but he wasn't there._

_'Over here,' a voice called and she spun towards the bed._

_'Cameron,' she murmured. 'Got any new pictures of me?'_

_'Don't need any when your standing right there.'_

_'Do you want me closer?'_

_'As close as possible,' he replied, sitting back against the headboard and studying her with those dark eyes. 'But the question is how far are you willing to go?'_

_'All the way baby,' she shot at him and climbed on the bed and settled back on her heels._

_'Then get over here.' _

_She smiled and gave him a smouldering look from beneath her lashes, and then she started crawling towards him on the bed. His face began flickering between Cal's, Corey's, Alex's, Luke's and his own and then it finally settled on Cal as she reached him. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him._

_'I love you,' she promised and then kissed him again._

Sam woke up almost screaming. What the fuck was that? Who the fuck was that slutty imposter, because it most certainly wasn't her, was it? Ew, she'd never kiss Corey or Alex or Luke or Cameron, the only one she wanted was Cal.

She decided to put it out of her mind and went and took a shower. When she got back to decided she'd use her laptop and reply to Kaela's email, if she'd sent one. She seriously had to talk to Kaela about the vampire shit, now she could finally share everything with her but her email would have to be quick because she had to get to school. While her laptop was loading up she put on her uniform and did her hair and makeup. Makeup, shiny, sexy red lips and eyes outlined in black, she had a dim vision of the Sam in the dream and shuddered when her makeup was similar to that of hers. Oh, well too late to take it off now, she thought. She scrunched up her hair so that it fell in little messy curls and then she sat down to reply to Kaela's email. There were two but Sam decided she'd reply in one email.

**To: SammyKissesPixies [at] hotmail co. uk  
From: EclispedStar [at] yahoo co. uk  
Subject: Re:Boyfriend**

**You have no idea how many details you are about to get Sammy! **

**Okay so yeah, Xavier's all hot and stuff. BUT! He's really overprotective, I swear that every a non-blood related male comes near me he kills them in his head. But he's seriously sweet to me. In fact the other day we danced out in the woods on the island. [Oh and we're on his island for awhile because of some problems of safety at the main island where I was supposed to live.] So yeah, it was really sweet. Xavier's playful with me, but he's your average guy...almost. But the reasons why my cousins want to kick his ass is simple, their baby innocent cousin gets a boyfriend whose well...one more detail about Xavier. **

**He's sort of a fighter, but in a goodish kind of way? So my cousins think he's dangerous and I've learned that they kicked his ass. And yes, I am a midget! Girly, I am 4'9 at 15! Jeans...jeans are soo hard to find. But more details about Xavier...Let's see he's a hopeless romantic, I swear he is. At the welcoming party my grandparents held for my mom and me he took me into a separate sun room and told me how he thought we were soul mates. But the ugly little thing is after when...OMG! Sorry Jer and Aru are never going to hook up. My gay (hot hot hot) cousin hooked up with Aru! They look soooo cute together!**

**Moving on though, when Aru was asking me to introduce him to Daniel (the cousin who's now his boyfriend) some hired hit men showed up! They completely started to attack everyone! Xavier picked me up bridal style and hid me. Aru stayed to make sure nothing happened to me. Then Xavier went off to help anyone else from the group he came with. While he was gone though one of the thugs found me and Aru; sadly Aru first, the guy threw him from our hiding place to the wall nearest us! I got pissed off (of course I got pissed off and did something stupid) and started to attack the thug. I got hurt of course, and was about to be strangled when Xavier came out of nowhere and knocked the guy out. Dead cold...I fainted so I don't really know what happened next but I woke up with all my wounds attended to and Xavier hugging me close mumbling something about the thugs backing off of me. **

**That's why I'm on his private island, I for some reason, was being targeted. Don't worry, that's what the bodyguard is here for. I'm fine now and Xavier's island's security couldn't be beat. Now enough of that, Aru said he might be coming to the town you moved to. [He's here while I'm writing to you.] His dad's got this store there and Aru said if he can get a plane he'll be down there managing the store for about a week. Oh! And my dad? I found out that he's the current Headmaster of some huge headquarters/academy for this huge organization that he's in charge of. That's where my bodyguard came from. Again moving on, my cousins are soo hot yeah. I'll start with the oldest of them in a separate email okay? [Oh and I don't get lonely lessons haven't started yet, but Xavier's got this huge library where I'm studying at the moment.]**

**But anyway Luke (well your Luke, I'm got a cousin named Luke but we'll call him Lukey okay?) still really freaks the living shiz balls out of me. Not that I have any in the first place. And he's working with...Cameron? Your stalker? Whoa. Revengeful boyfriend much? But how do you even know your stalker's name? Oh and if Aru does go down to your town [that rhymes!] I'll have him kick the Rapist's ass for you! That Rowan guy needs a therapist! I mean standing around while you get raped? And you got saved by the stalker and Luke? Dude...that's messed up! **

**And we'll have to have Aru deal with Mandy and Candy. And I'll send Daniel down to help him! Your grandmother...slap her. I just! Slap her. Oh! Wait...Aru is coming down! I'm forcing Daniel! But anyways, you can stay with Aru for awhile if you want? I have your phone number right? I'll txt you the address if you want to stay with him. And Cal is an idiot if he dumps you! Aru says that you can use Daniel to get him back if he does! And please, please don't go missing. But if you do I'll be sure to find you! Okay? Well, I've told you all the moments up until now. What a freaking long email...**

**Later!**

**P.S. How do you feel about the Supernatural? You know, vampires, werewolves, FAERIES, witches and warlocks...demons, angels, and elves? Sorry if it's a bit random! But more importantly, how do you feel about Halflings? Like Supernatural Halflings? Sorry it's random again, but I've...been dealing with some odd situations.**

Sam laughed at that last part, how did she feel about that, oh she wondered. There was also another email from Kaela, talking about how hot her cousins were and Sam had to agree with that. After looking at the clock she quickly typed up a reply.

**To: EclipsedStar yahoo .co .uk  
From: SammyKissesPixies hotmail .co .uk  
Subject: VAMPIRES !**

**So Kaela, I'm going to reply to both of your emails right now. Btw, it won't be long because I've got to rush to school though, so my apologies babbers :)**

**So the cousins sound hottiliscious and well, I've got to say that after meeting Aru and Daniel, long story, well actually not that long, but anyway after meeting them I have to say that they are well hot, I mean really hot, my best mate Vix was practically drooling over them, big breakup, on the rebound and well she was slightly disappointed that they were a couple. :/ But she agreed they make a super sweet couple. Yeah, you see Aru and Daniel moving here came and knocked on Vixens door for directions and it kind of went from there.**

**But the thing is Cal told me afterwards that Aru knew about vampires and that you knew about vampires! I noticed how you capitalised FAERIES, which leads me to the question, are you one ;) If so do you have wands and things, wicked cool I thinks. Bit like Tinkerbell really... :)**

**Anyway, what's Xavier then? Vamp, Faerie, Were, let me know ! Cal is a vampire, pretty awesome huh, but guess what? I'm a half vampire, now that is fucking freaky stuff because I only just found this out, I was like what the hell, but anyways... I told Vixen about the vamp shit because she's my mate and also because her boyfriend Ali was drinking her blood on the sly! Unbelievable, she didn't believe me but then he confirmed it and she was really depressed, which explains why she's on the rebound. But the sad thing is that another of my best friends is called Summer and we can't tell her that her twin Winter is a vampire, poor girl, I love her so much !**

**So anyway, write back and all that, speak soon, got to go to school, Cal's banging on the door, Love,**

**Sammy :) xx**

'Alright Cal, I'm coming,' Sam snapped, shutting down her laptop and rushing out the door.

'Took you long enough,' he snapped back.

'I was writing to Kaela!'

'No doubt gossiping about vampires!'

'Yes actually.'

'This came for you, Sam,' Cal's mum smiled walking towards them and holding something wrapped in shiny gold paper.

'Oh no,' Sam froze, taking the present from her hands.

'Are you going to open it,' she asked warmly.

'It's uh, yeah.'

'Little privacy mum,' Cal frowned.

'Nonsense,' Cal's mum smiled.

'Mum,' he warned.

'Oh fine,' she huffed, walking off.

Sam pulled off the wrapping paper and saw a photo album, on it was a note. It said:

_I know I haven't been in contact for a while but I've been putting this together for you. Think of it as an early Prom present, my darling. Sorry about you and Cal,_

_Cameron._

Sam skimmed through it and saw that every page was filled with pictures of her, she felt sick.

'Oh isn't that lovely,' Cal's mum said from behind them.

She hadn't left.

'Yeah, it's wonderful,' Sam said flatly.

'I'll just put that in your room for you,' she smiled, taking the album. 'Now off to school you too, before you're late.'

Sam just stood there whilst Cal walked out the door and his mum went up stairs. She'd thought Cameron had gone.

'Oh, c'mon, do you want a lift to school,' Cal asked, sticking his head around the door.

'No,' Sam said sulkily, walking out the front door.

'Yes you do,' Cal muttered, walking round to his side of the car.

He unlocked his door and saw her just stood there.

'Get in the car Sam,' he ordered, and so she did.

At school she met up with Summer and Vixen whilst Cal went off with Rowan, Winter and Ali.

'So, guys I was thinking we could go shopping for Prom dresses tomorrow,' Sam said.

'Oh yeah, sounds good,' Summer agreed. 'What do you think Vixxy?'

'Vixxy?' Vixen said, arching her eyebrows. 'But yeah, that sounds good, we'll meet outside the River cafe at 10.00am, okay?'

'Sure,' Summer grinned.

'How you holding out,' Sam asked Vixen, noting the wistful gaze she was shooting after Ali's retreating figure.

'Just fine,' Vixen said, shaking her head as if to clear it. ' What about you?'

'Oh yeah,' Sam said brightly. 'Initiate jealousy in Cal plan is well on its way.'

'Good to hear,' Summer smiled slightly. 'Fight for your man Sam.'

'I will,' Sam replied.

'Oh, that's funny,' Summer giggled. 'It almost rhymes, fight for your man Sam.'

'Is she okay,' Summer asked Vixen.

'Just peachy,' Vixen said slightly sarcastically, 'other than the fact that she's obviously had too much sugar on her cereal.'

'I have not,' Summer pouted. 'I actually had toast today, I'm just happy.'

'Crazy,' Vixen and Sam said in unison.

'I am not,' Summer cried.

'What shall we do with her Vix,' Sam asked.

'I say we get her in trouble and make her have detention, that will wipe the smile off her face,' Vixen replied evilly.

'You wouldn't,' Summer accused.

'Watch us,' Vixen and Sam grinned.

'I'll call the police,' Summer threatened.

'I'll call the loony bin,' Sam joked.

'I am not crazy,' Summer insisted.

'Oh honey of course you are,' Vixen said sympathetically. 'But that's why we love you.'

'Idiots,' Summer teased.

'The three idiot amigos,' Sam agreed.

As usual lessons were boring and mundane, but not so boring that Sam nearly fell asleep or anything. As usual things were slightly more interesting at lunch. Everyone as eating their lunch when suddenly Vixen went pale.

'I think I'm going to be sick,' she whispered.

'It's alright, just take deep breaths,' Summer advised, she'd come down from her earlier high.

'Oh fuck, I really am going to be sick,' she shrieked and jumped out of her seat.

Sam and Summer hopped up and ran after her, followed closely by Ali. They stopped outside the bathroom.

'Aren't you going to go in there,' Ali asked, coming to a stop behind them.

'Vixen wouldn't want us watching her puke up,' Sam replied.

'No, you're right, what's wrong with her,' Ali asked.

'You shouldn't be here,' Summer said angrily.

'I love her,' Ali said flatly.

'Funny way of showing it,' Sam pointed out.

'You don't understand,' Ali said desperately.

'No and I don't really want to,' Sam replied.

'She's your friend I get that,' Ali said sadly.

'She's our best friend and I'm guessing she's got food poisoning or something or maybe she's got a bug.'

'Ew,' Summer said wrinkling up her nose, 'I'm not eating any more of that food!'

'You're nothing like your sister,' Ali murmured, turning to look at her.

'Good,' Summer said in a hard voice, her eyes were narrowed dangerously.

'Nothing like her at all,' he repeated.

'Alright I'll bite,' Summer said in a completely un Summer voice. 'Why not?'

'Well,' Ali said icily. 'First of all you get involved in things that are none of your business, second of all she's tough and would definitely stand up for her friends, where as I think you'd run off crying and thirdly,'-

'Did you come here to insult my friends,' Vixen said angrily, pulling the bathroom door wide open.

Other than being slightly pale and sweaty she looked fine.

'No,' Ali said quietly, 'I just came to see if you're okay.'

'Yeah, well as you can see I'm fine, you can go now.'

'I miss you Vix,' Ali whispered, looking into her eyes.

'Don't even think about it,' Vixen said shakily, looking away.

'Never again,' Ali said firmly. 'If you don't believe anything else believe that I will never do that again.'

'Guys,' Vixen said, looking at Summer and Sam. 'Could you give us a minute?'

She looked like she was going to cry.

'Are you sure,' Sam asked, turning to go back into the cafeteria.

'Yeah, I'm sure.'

'But'- Summer started anxiously.

'Please,' Vixen interrupted. 'I'll be fine, I promise.'

'Well, okay, I guess, call us if you need us,' Summer smiled, turning and following Sam.

After they'd told everyone that Vixen was fine and talking with Ali, something which made Patricia smile, the bell rang , Vixen still hadn't returned and instead of getting to leave to leave to look for her Christi pulled Sam to the side. She told Patricia to go ahead and that was that.

'So, I've noticed you and Cal are never together anymore,' she commented, examining her nails.

'Yeah, well,' Sam said uneasily.

'Patricia said that you two weren't dating any more.'

'How does Patricia know that,' Sam asked sharply.

'Chill Sam, Ali told her.'

But why did Cal tell him, Sam wondered, slightly pissed off.

'Well, it's true, we're not together any more.'

'Do you know why?'

'He said it's because I can't deal with you guys being vampires,' Sam muttered.

'Bullshit,' Christi said shortly.

'Excuse me?'

'Have you slept with him?'

'Um, no, but how is that any of your business?'

'I know Cal, okay and you probably know him well enough to know that he's a man whore...'

'So what?'

'Man whores like sex, you haven't put out, do you see where I'm going with this?'

'Cal's not like that,' Sam said defensively.

'You're faith in him is touching,' Christi said bitingly, 'but every man is like that.'

'He never pushed me or anything though.'

'Cal's doesn't push people because sooner or later they will give in, you haven't.'

'We haven't been dating that long Christi.'

'Sam, Sam, do you think that matters to Cal?'

'I don't know, maybe?'

'No, it doesn't and the sooner you realise it the better. Cal loves sex and if you want to keep him you know what you've got to do.'

'But what if I'm not ready?'

'Then you can kiss your relationship goodbye.'

'Oh...'

'It was nice talking to you,' Christi smiled before winking and walking off.

Sam didn't think Cal was like that, but what if he was? What if Christi was right? She didn't bring it up in the car with Cal that day and he noticed she was unusually quiet.

'Something wrong,' Cal asked, glancing at her.

'No, nothing,' Sam said quietly, resuming looking out the window.

She didn't bring it up after dinner when her brain was clouded with thoughts, she was even tempted to talk to Madison about it.

'Hey Mad,' Sam smiled on her way up to her room.

'Um, hey Sam,' Madison smiled back. 'Is everything okay...?'

'Oh yeah, I guess I'm just missing Cal,' she said quietly, hoping no one was listening.

'I get it,' Madison nodded gravely. 'He'll come around though, honest. He's nuts about you.'

'I really don't think he is, it's just...'

'Just what,' she asked patiently, pulling her black hair into a ponytail.

'Well Christi said that,' Sam trailed off, unsure what to say.

'Said what,' Madison prompted, shifting her weight.

'It doesn't matter, someone will hear me.'

'Oh yeah you're right. Well, if you want to talk to me you can, I'm young but I'm wise.'

'I don't doubt that,' Sam laughed. 'Oh and Madison, I just wanted to say that you're really pretty.'

'You're really pretty too,' Madison grinned, 'and all of my brothers think so.'

Then she turned and sauntered into her room. When she got to her room she rang up her Gran to ask about borrowing some money for prom.

'Gran,' she said, when her Gran answered the phone. 'It's prom next week and I was just wondering if...'

'No, you may not have any money.' Her Gran said sharply.

'Please, I'll pay you back,' Sam said desperately.

'How,' he Gran retorted.

'I don't know but I will.'

'Not interested.'

'Please,' Sam whispered.

'No, why don't you ask your mother, oh wait you can't.'

'That was out of line,' Sam said angrily before hanging up the phone and storming into Cal's room.

'What's up,' he said looking up at her.

'We can't go to prom together,' she snapped, collapsing on his bed.

'And why not,' he said cautiously.

'Because my bitch of a Gran won't lend me any money.'

'I'll buy your dress,' he smiled.

'No, its okay, I can't let you do that.'

'I want to do it Sam and I'm not taking no for an answer.'

'Thanks so much,' Sam gushed, running and giving him a huge hug. 'You are the best.'

'I know, I know, that's what everyone says,' he said, winking suggestively.

'Yeah,' Sam said awkwardly, practically running back into her room.

It was only when she was laying her bed that night that she really got panicky. She was alone, everything was quiet and she could just make out the outline of the album on her bedside table. She shuddered, whilst the thoughts of Cameron and Cal ran round and round in her head. She was so lonely, it was horrible. Her curtains were closed but she was convinced Cameron could see her, it was driving her mad. She quietly climbed out of bed and tiptoed into Cal's room, she couldn't sleep and his presence soothed her. He was sleeping bare chested and looked so cute and innocent asleep, she wanted to cry.

'Cal,' she whispered, shaking his shoulders gently. 'Cal...'

'What,' he murmured, sitting up. 'Sam?'

'I'm really lonely and scared,' she said quietly, biting her lip. 'I keep thinking he's watching me, can I stay in here tonight?'

'Um, sure,' Cal said, shuffling up and pulling the covers back for her.

'Thanks,' Sam smiled, burrowing into the covers, she already felt better with Cal beside her.

'No problem,' he said sleepily.

There was silence whilst Sam internally debated whether to bring it up.

'Um, Cal?'

'What,' he yawned.

'Do you want to have sex with me,' she said nervously.

'What!'

He sat up wide awake.

'I said'-

'I heard what you said but what brought that up.'

'Well, isn't that why you broke up with me, because I wouldn't put out?'

'No, not at all, who said that?'

'Christi, she said you broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with you. She said if I didn't that I could kiss our relationship goodbye.'

'You should have already done that,' he said grumpily. 'I already told you why we're not together anymore.'

'I know, but I didn't believe you.'

'Well, it's the truth.'

'So you don't want to have sex with me?'

'It's not about that at all Sam,' he snapped.

He was grouchy when he was tired.

'Sorry,' she whispered.

'You need to stop listening to stupid bitches like Christi! I thought you were smarter than that.'

Then he turned his back and went to sleep. Sam felt even lonelier.

'I'm sorry,' she said quietly, but was greeted by silence.

She'd just made things worse, she lay there and felt tears running down her cheeks but she angrily swiped them away. She'd lost him, that's all there really was to it. She glanced out the window and saw it was very dark out and the sky crackled with lightening. She wondered if Cameron was out there watching her, she could almost feel his eyes on her, it sent spiders skittering up her spine. She trembled with fear and got up and closed the curtains but she couldn't get rid of the fear that she was being watched. Shadows danced around her and she turned in circles trying to locate the darkness at the edges of her vision. Suddenly she'd had enough, she was really angry. She ran to her room and grabbed the album before running outside. She screamed loudly and chucked the book onto the mud.

'Are you here Cameron,' she shouted. 'Are you watching me?'

She sank to her knees and grabbed the album and began to try and pull it apart, it made her fingers hurt.

'Well,' she screamed. 'I don't want this stupid fucking prom present and I don't want you, so leave me the fuck alone you fucking psycho!'

There was a blast of wind and then he was stood there looking down at her with surprisingly warm eyes.

'I know you're sad and emotional, I'll take this and fix it back up for you,' Cameron said gently, taking the book from her hands.

'Don't ever come back,' she wept.

But he was gone.

'Who else is out there,' she shouted. 'Luke? Alex? Any other fucking psychotic twats? Show yourselves!'

'Sam,' Cal asked in disbelief.

Sam turned and found him there staring at her.

'Leave me alone,' she sobbed, curling up in a foetal position.

'Come inside,' he said firmly, picking her up.

'No,' she thrashed around, 'I want to stay out here.'

'Stop it,' he said through gritted teeth. 'What is wrong with you.'

'Every thing,' she said passionately. 'My whole life is fucking shit.'

'Don't say that,' he said quietly, as she stilled in his arms.

'It's true, but I'm sorry, did I wake your family?'

'Yes, but their back in their rooms now.'

'Oh God, they must think I'm crazy...'

'My sister and brothers don't, they understand, not sure about my mum,' he said gravely.

'I'm sorry, I just can't take it.'

'I know, I'm sorry baby.'

'You are,' she sniffed.

'I really am,' he replied, putting her down on the toilet seat and grabbing a comb from the side.

He began to brush the dirt out of her hair as she sat there immobile and then wiped away her tears in a surprisingly tender way. Then he walked into his room and brought out the shirt she'd worn the night he told her he wanted to be with her, it nearly made her cry all over again.

'Your pyjamas are filthy,' he informed her. 'Put this on.'

'Okay,' she gulped as he walked out.

She put it on and then went into his room and climbed onto his bed.

'What happened out there,' Cal asked, staring at her intently.

'I'm all alone,' she whispered.

'No you're not,' he frowned.

'Yes, I am,' she choked out. 'Nobody really cares about me. Not my mum, my dad, my Grandparents, anybody. What's wrong with me?'

'No, Sam,' he said sadly, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. 'Nothing's wrong with you, nothing, you're perfect.'

'I've even lost you,' she hiccupped.

'Never,' he said fiercely.

He stroked her hair and tightened his arms around her.

'Until the day we die,' he assured her, 'you'll always have me. Always, and there's nothing you can do to stop that baby. I love you and I always will.'

_A.N: Bits of it are weird, confusing and stuff and bits aren't... But that's how I roll as you all probably know.. ;) I think a lot went on, but I don't really care what I think, lol, what do you think? :) Would it be really rude to ask for reviews after how pathetic my update was? :/_


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Secrets Mean Drama

_A.N: So, I'm sorry about the long wait, I didn't mean for it to be this long but time keeps running away with me, but I hope you'll still tell me what you think. OH, THE CHARACTER IMAGES ARE ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE :)_

Dpazur: Pleased you liked it, and umm, here's the rather late update, but at least it's here right?

DesperateVoice: Ahha, well with th eplot you've got going at the minute, I won't say what ;) I think it would get in the way of your ideas, and it would also be really hard to update because we'd have to run the chapters by eachother and sort of co write them and that could sow down the updat eprocess which I think would disappoint and annoy a lot of people who are in love with your story... Read yoru newest chappy and as always it was awesome ! :)

tomkat: Thankyouu! We. Will. See. ;) :)

stargirl: Aaaahhh, I'm so pleased :)

thedarknesshere: Taa! Not asap, I'm so sorry and really embarassed that I'm so late with the update :/ Forgive me? :)

superfly: I liked the ending too :) Hehe, he really can't because he lurves her ;) I'm thinking about getitng them back together but because he was a lying bastard dick face, she has to hate him for a little bit but never fear I have an idea ;) Ooh well the only Kaela fix I can give is emails to and from eachother, but if you really want more of a Kaela fix, then I suggest you visit **Black ice hearts, **BY **DesperateVoice-K.k** Hope that helps :)

MusicArtLover: I promise they will get back together but just not yet, I kind of need them apart for some things to happen but don't worry, I have a plan, I'm not just making it up as I go along haha :L Yeeh, you'll see next chappy or so :) That's cool ;) If you want to see what I imagine him to look like then I have a picture on my profile, but if thats how you imagine him keep that image :) Oh yeah, I see how they're quite similar... I could try, I used to write every other say but now it's kind of getting harder, but I will try to meet those deadlines again now as summers coming up :) And aaww thanks so much, but I would hate to think of you sitting their waiting for an update and me not giving one :/ Now I feel bad... Pretty name :)

diana: Thankyouu ! :) Loads of people are asking me to write more and update sooner :L I will try :) And they will soon :)

Montana: Aww, I'm sorry but also glad you understand, I will try my very hardest to update sooner :)

Chloelowe: Umm, I might have said betted I have to admit but I'm not sure I said mines :/ That must have been a typo. No, it's fine, criticism -or however you spell it- makes a writer grow so thanks for your feedback :) Perfectionist, I haven't met many of those :) Well, I'm glad you like it and I have got ideas set out, but whether they're awesome or not you can be the judge ! I hope you keep reviewing :)

Atrecia: I'm sorry :/ He's okay with admitting it, but he just wants to give her space if you know what I mean, but she doesn't want it... Maybe, maybe not, smart one, but I'm not saying :P :)

vampireprincess003: Ahh, I'm sorry, it's not really soon :( Oh, I'm soooo glad you like it and thanks so much :D I can try and I suppose Alex is one of those love to hate characters ? I never intended him to become a main fixture but it suppose it's good I did :) Of course I have time to do it and no you can't put personal information on here, believe me I've tried it...

So, firstly go to the sign in button in the top right hand corner. You should either sign in or it will take you straight to your account page. On the left pane it will have options like account, publish, private message, etc... Click on publish and this will bring up more options, of which you should click on Doc Manager (Upload).

It will take you to a page with upload new document on it. You label it and click the browse button and scroll through your items on your computer until you find the document you want to upload. But, you should have seperate chapters on different word docs, okay? Then submit document and ti will be saved on a list above. You can click edit and put any author notes you wish to add or make any changes necessary and select save at the bottom.

So then you go back to publish on the left pane and select new story, and then coose what category you'd like it to be in, like vampires, by clicking on change category and then continue. Put yoru title, and information select publish new story and then it will ask you to upload your chapter, so you can label it something else and then in the box beside it start to write what you labelled it in your doc manager and then select it and upload and voila...

If you need any more help tell me, I'd be happy to help :) Yeah, Summer may find out soon or may not ;) Candy is a bitch... Yeah some people think Mandy's worse, although most want Candy to die :L I know you love Alex :) And no your not annoying at all, thank you for taking the time to read and review my story, I really appreciate it :) Aaaawww thankyouu, soo nice ! Oh, I love that story tooo ! And you are so right about her needing to update, but she's so busy with all her other stories, that's why I'm not uploading another even though I have some because I don't want to lose focus on this one and disappoint people, so thanks :)

seanbost: Aaaw really? You shouldn't have, but thanks so much ! :) I will try and update sooner, because nobody is happy at how often I update :L I really want to actually properly publish it and see it in shops, that's the dream and have no fear I already have a sequel planned and will hopefully post it up on here :) I suppose I could try and add a bite scene, that would be cool ;) Me too - vamp addict, thankyouu, youu too -awesome person and Sam is beautiful but no it's not me, -unfortunately -.- I wish ! She is a celebrity :) What did you think of the other character images, I'd love to know :)

**So, I was thinking about making a poll, if I did would you guys answer it? Let me know please :) -BlackCatGurl96 :)**

Chapter Twenty Six

Sam adjusted her shirt slightly before running to catch up with Cal, he wasn't happy with her on accord of her outfit but she was glad he was annoyed. She'd think there was something severely wrong with him if he hadn't minded.

She had on a pair of tight low slung denim shorts that hugged her curvy ass, the fringes of them lightly kissing the tops of her toned tanned thighs. Her top was a red and black checked shirt that tied off to expose her flat stomach and red stomach piercing, the top few buttons were undone, exposing some cleavage and the sleeves went down to her elbows.

After Cal's revelation the night before they'd been on safer ground together but he still needed a push and if jealousy wasn't the way to do it, what was? They were on their way to meet Vixen and Summer outside the cafe, Cal was coming because he was buying her dress.

'Hey,' Sam heard some male voices yell and rolled her eyes.

'Hey you,' they yelled again.

'Hey!' One voice shouted.

Sam turned her head in irritation to see what was going on and looked at a bunch of boys leaning against the wall.

'Yeah you,' one said, standing up straight. 'Pretty girl in the tight shorts and checked shirt.'

Cal stopped and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'What,' Sam called at them.

'Can you come over here a second,' the same boy shouted.

'Umm sure,' Sam smiled; they still had a while before they had to be at the cafe.

Sam crossed the road and Cal reluctantly trailed after her.

'I'm Matt,' the boy who had been shouting at her said, holding out his hand.

Sam hesitantly shook it.

'Uh hi...'

'And what's your name, lovely,' another boy chipped in.

'Well, why don't you tell me yours,' Sam said raising her eyebrows at him.

'I'm Jon,' he grinned. 'Now what about you?'

'Oh I'm'-

'Leaving,' Cal cut in, grabbing her arm.

'Cal what are you,' Sam started.

'We were just about to ask this lovely young lady for her number,' Matt said angrily.

'Oh really,' Cal said nonchalantly, 'do you always go after other guys' girls?'

'She's your girlfriend,' Jon asked in a disappointed tone of voice.

'Yep,' Cal said, all matter of fact.

'Well you know,' Matt said. 'I thought you were friends or something. You weren't even holding her hand, if she were my girlfriend I'd have my hands all over her all the time.'

'Well she's not your girlfriend,' Cal said stiffly.

'Still, is she really yours,' Matt inquired, his eyes roaming over Sam's body lewdly.

For answer Cal hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Sam's shorts and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers in an aggressive kiss. Sam responded instantly, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him closer, but all too soon he was pulling away.

'Is that proof enough for you,' Cal asked hardly.

'Whatever,' Matt said angrily. 'C'mon guys, hey babe if you ever need someone to comfort you then I'm your guy okay?'

He hurried away when Cal's hands clenched into fists.

'How dare you,' Sam spat, turning and storming away from him.

'What do you mean,' Cal asked, catching up with her.

'I mean you can't break up with me and then just kiss me whenever you feel like it, it's not fair!'

'I know but those guys were... I just didn't want them to,' he said hopelessly.

'Yes, but you can't do that. If you break up with me you can't stand in the way of a new relationship.'

'Did you really want those guys,' Cal asked, wrinkling up his nose.

'No,' Sam sighed. 'You know I only want you.'

'Well then,' Cal said smugly. 'I saved you.'

'That's not the point,' Sam shrieked. 'You did it for you, not for me!'

'Hey, look, I'm sorry,' Cal said putting his hand on her shoulder and spinning her round, 'don't be angry with me.'

Sam glanced at his pleading blue eyes and felt her anger melt away.

'Okay,' she smiled up at him. 'I guess it's kind of sweet you getting all jealous.'

She waited for him to deny it.

'I guess I was kind of jealous,' he admitted with a good natured grin.

'I know, so you better hold my hand so boys think we're a couple.'

And girls, her mind added.

'Good idea,' Cal agreed, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Bingo, Sam thought, taking hold of his hand. They met Vixen and Summer outside the cafe and Summer immediately scrutinized their joined hands. She looked surprised to say the least.

'So are you two...' she trailed off when Sam shook her head.

'No, he's protecting me from the boys who think I'm single.'

'So why's he here then,' Vixen asked.

'He's buying me my dress,' Sam smiled swinging her and Cal's arms. 'Because he's such a babe.'

Cal looked down at her with an incredulous expression and she winked at him.

'Lucky bitch,' Vixen muttered, 'I had to pay for my dress myself.'

'You lie,' Summer cried, 'your brother helped.'

'Details,' Vixen sighed dismissing the interruption with a wave of her hand.

'Rowan's buying Winter's dress,' Summer pouted.

'He offered to buy yours too,' Vixen pointed out.

'I don't need charity off of that bastard,' Summer snapped.

'Cool it Sum,' Sam giggled, 'Vixen was just making a point.'

'Yeah, yeah I know,' Summer grimaced, 'I just hate that boy so much.'

'We know honey,' Vixen soothed, 'now think nice happy thoughts, its prom dress time.'

'Oh great,' Cal glowered.

'You put yourself in this situation,' Sam reminded him, 'so you've got no one to blame but yourself.'

'Because I'm buying your prom dress,' he replied.

'And I can't thank you enough,' she said sweetly, tugging on his hand and following Vixen and Summer towards the shops.

The first shop they reached was full of beautiful dresses that Sam and Summer both oohed and aahed over but neither of them found a dress, they just couldn't find one that fit their styles. Cal was incredibly bored and kept moaning about why they couldn't just pick a dress. In the third shop they visited Summer found her dress. It was a blue ball gown dress that flared out slightly with a tight top and thin shoelace straps and a bow on the back around the waist. The blue brought out the colour of her eyes and showed off her slim waist perfectly.

'I love it,' Summer giggled, twirling around and that was that.

'Sam have you found a dress yet,' Cal asked in their fifth shop.

'Nope, not yet,' Sam said sadly. 'But I have a good feeling...'

'Let's hope so,' Vixen grumbled. Cal's phone started ringing and he answered it with an irritated sigh.

'Hello,' he grumbled. 'Oh hi,' he grinned in a happier tone of voice, before walking off.

'Well,' Summer sniffed, 'wonder who that was.'

'Me too,' Sam said thoughtfully, staring after him.

'Sam you have got to try this on,' Vixen cried, hurrying over to them with a gorgeous red dress.

'What's the price,' Sam asked, trying not to fall in love with it.

'£3000,' Vixen said biting her lip.

'Oh I'm not sure about that one then,' Sam sighed.

'Try it on,' Cal called to them, putting one hand over the phone.

'Thanks,' Sam called back, grabbing the dress off of Vixen and walking off to the changing room.

The dress fit like a dream with a corset top that hugged her chest perfectly and accentuated her small waist, it laced up on the back and had no straps. It flared out in an even puffier style than Summers and swayed as she walked, a deep blood red, it was perfect.

'I love it,' Sam exclaimed.

'Me too,' Summer grinned, 'but not as much as I love mine.'

'I should hope not,' Vixen said rolling her eyes. 'So you're getting it?'

'Mmm hmm...'

'Good girl,' Vixen said approvingly.

After paying for the dress in such a way that Cal wouldn't see it, Cal went back home after giving her a hug and so the girls decided to go for something to eat. They went back to the cafe they'd met at and decided what food they wanted. Sam a sandwich, Summer a sandwich and Vixen two because she was hungrier than them.

Then disaster struck. In walked Cameron and Luke, aka stalker and psycho. The only thing that could have made it worse would have been if Alex walked in with them, aka rapist. Sam couldn't help remembering how the last time she'd seen Cameron was when she was acting like a complete nut case. Last night. So typical he'd show up.

'Ooh they're cute,' Summer grinned, looking up from her magazine and gazing at them with her big blue eyes.

But Sam thought there was something off in her voice.

'Trust me Sum, you don't want to go near them,' Sam warned.

She couldn't tell her that one of them was her stalker and the other an abusive ex boyfriend, that brought up too many questions that she couldn't answer.

'And why's that?'

'Because boys like that can't be trusted.'

'Boys like what,' Summer frowned.

'Good looking boys are usually players,' Sam explained.

'Not all of them,' Summer objected. 'But you're right some of them are.'

Sam didn't understand why her voice hardened, bad experience maybe?

'I don't get it,' Vixen said, glancing at the boys and then back to Sam. 'What's wrong with them?'

'Argh, nothing, do you want to order now,' Sam sighed, giving up.

'Um, yeah,' Summer said, eyeing up the till where the boys were stood. 'I'll get the food.'

Then she jumped up to order.

'That one there with the blonde hair and almost black eyes, in the jeans...' Sam started.

'Yeah,' Vixen said, raking her long fingers through her hair and giving Sam and intense look after scrutinizing the boys. 'Cute,' she added.

'Cute my ass,' Sam seethed. 'He happens to be my stalker.'

'Whoa, the one who sent you the pictures and the dress,' Vixen questioned, green eyes widening profusely.

'That's the one,' Sam declared.

'How do you know,' Vixen asked.

'I just do,' Sam said grimly. 'He admitted it.'

'Why would he-'

'Hey guys,' Summer smiled happily, sitting down with her sandwich. 'This is Cameron and Luke, we just got talking and I invited them to sit with us.'

'Oh you did, did you,' Sam muttered.

'Yeah, is that a problem,' Summer's eyes begged for her not to ruin it for her.

'No, not at all,' Sam smiled without looking up at any of the boys.

'So where are our sandwiches, Sum,' Sam asked, trailing her fingers across the table carelessly.

'Oh well, the boys offered to carry some of them for me and so I let them. So, um, Cam's got yours Sam and Luke's got yours Vix,' Summer beamed.

Since when had he become Cam? Thing was, no one could really get angry at Summer, she didn't know any better.

'Oh great,' Sam said with narrowed eyes.

She stood up and leaned across the table to grab the sandwich out of Cameron's hand, avoiding eye contact. He was cute, she had to admit, kind of like Alex with mussed up hair, but Luke was cute too and all three were assholes. Go figure. She stole a look at Luke who was watching her with appraising eyes after handing Vixen her sandwich, his eyes were travelling slightly south of her face and that was when she realised that the buttons undone on her top gave them a perfect look at her breasts. She sat back down with an irritated sigh.

'My face is up here,' she snapped at them.

'Sorry,' Cameron said, grinning and shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. 'It's pretty hard not to look.'

Summer twisted her hair round her finger nervously and then idly sucked some of her drink through her straw, watching them all with eyes that seemed, well, sad.

'Well try to look at her face,' Vixen said sweetly.

'No promises,' Luke smiled, but Sam knew not to be fooled by that smile.

And surprisingly neither Vixen nor Summer were fooled either, Summer was too busy looking at the table top, where had her earlier enthusiasm gone? And Vixen's face was hard as she obviously wasn't over Ali yet. Vixen opened her mouth to retort but Cameron beat her to it.

'So you're Vixen,' he said nodding at Vix, 'and your Sam.'

Then he nodded at her, although his eyes lingered slightly on her.

'Like you didn't already know,' Sam shot out.

'Have we met before,' Cameron asked innocently, but his mouth curved into a wicked grin.

'No,' Sam said through gritted teeth, aware of Summer's intrigued look. 'But I can't be sure; you're not someone worth remembering.'

Summer gaped in surprise and Luke's eyes glittered menacingly. He could go to hell; she didn't need to be scared of him anymore. She shot Luke a defiant look and winced when Cameron started laughing, she didn't want him happy, she wanted him to leave. She glared at him and sat back in her seat, she wanted him gone, out of her life, when an idea came to her.

She pulled out her phone and set it on camera, she could show Cal his picture and then he could send him away or something. But unfortunately he didn't show up in the camera. She shot him an incredulous look, Cal showed up on cameras and Luke was showing up too but Cameron wasn't. When he caught her looking at him, he winked at her because he knew exactly what she'd been trying to do and how she'd failed. Fucking witches and their spells, Sam fumed inwardly. Annoyed, she put her phone back in her bag and sat up straighter, not really concentrating on the suspicious questions Vixen was asking them and the pleasant ones Summer was. She perked up though when Cameron said something of interest.

'Now I'm about to confide in you girls, I like making scrap books of girls I love. I give them to them as a present with pictures of them inside, most girls love them.'

'That's so romantic,' Summer gushed.

Except they weren't his girlfriends or anything, otherwise it would be romantic.

'I think its plain creepy,' Vixen muttered. 'Are these girls even your girlfriends?'

'Yes, all accept one.'

'Tell us about her,' Vixen challenged.

'Yeah go on,' Sam said icily.

'Well,' Cameron said non deterred, leaning forward with an earnest look on his face. 'Her name is Samantha'-

'Like you,' Vixen said, nodding to Sam with a suspicious look in her eyes.

'Yes, like Sam,' Luke agreed. 'Looked a lot like Sam too if I'm honest.'

'Guess that shows why Cameron can't keep his eyes off of her,' Vixen said testily.

'Jealous,' Luke taunted.

'Hardly,' Vixen hissed.

'Vix, he's just messing around,' Summer said uncertainly.

'That's right Vix,' Luke grinned, lightly stroking Summer's head.

Summer smiled at him but there was a shadow of something Sam couldn't identify in her eyes, as soon as she could she moved away.

'Carry on Cam,' Summer encouraged.

'So yeah, her name is Samantha and she looks a lot like Sam. She's beautiful I tell you, absolutely beautiful. Her hair is long and wavy and a gorgeous colour of blonde, sometimes the colour of the sun when light shines on it and other times an almost silvery blonde, especially under the moonlight.'

'You know a lot about her hair,' Vixen commented. 'You must have observed her a lot.'

'I love her,' Cameron confirmed.

'Love,' Vixen said with raised eyebrows, 'as in, not 'loved.''

'I love her even now.'

'But she wasn't your girlfriend,' Summer asked.

'No, it's a bit more complicated than that.'

'How is it,' Sam asked tersely.

'Everything is Sam,' Cameron smiled sadly.

'What colour would her hair have been right now then,' Summer asked earnestly.

Cameron didn't even look at Sam, he already knew.

'A luscious golden blonde, shiny and soft looking.' Nobody commented. 'Her eyes are soft and warm, I see them every time I go to sleep, they hypnotize me.'

'Probably not on purpose,' Sam put in.

'Doesn't matter,' Cameron said, turning to look at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. 'Her lips are soft and full and a stunning rose colour. So soft and warm.'

'So you've kissed her have you,' Vixen demanded.

'I can tell,' Cameron said flatly.

'Hey, I was just asking,' Vixen said raising her hands in the sign of surrender.

'So,' Cameron continued. 'Don't even get me started on her body, it' heavenly.'

'More than heavenly,' Luke said, giving a truly creepy grin.

Sam scowled at him.

'Maybe this girl wouldn't want you both perving on her,' Sam said angrily. 'And we don't care how beautiful she is or is not.'

'Is,' Cameron said quickly. 'She is beautiful.'

'Well we don't care.'

'Okay,' Cameron said flippantly. 'So we were engaged to be married and as soon as I saw her I loved her with all my heart, she's so innocent and beautiful and brave. But she loves another so I'm trying to prove myself to her.'

'So what are you doing here,' Summer asked, looking slightly confused.

'Giving her some time away from me,' Cameron said sadly.

Oh how she wished that were the case.

'If she loves somebody else, maybe you should leave her alone,' Sam growled.

'She'll grow to love me.'

'No she won't, she doesn't want you,' Sam cried, slapping her hands on the table in frustration.

'Well, I want her and I know she'll soon want me,' Cameron scowled leaning forwards.

'You're deluded,' Sam snapped.

'You don't know what she wants.'

'That's fucking insane.'

'One day we'll be married and you'll see how wrong you are.'

'Ha, the day will never come!'

'The day is sooner than you think.'

'What,' Sam shrieked; she barely heard the door open. 'You are a stupid, arrogant bastard, who has no clue at all, no clue!'

Then she jumped out of her seat and headed for the door. Who did he think he was? She just needed to cool down outside for a while. Unfortunately her supposedly quick exit was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist.

'Hey baby,' Alex purred, looking down at her. 'How have you been?'

'Alex leave me alone,' Sam sighed.

'But we haven't spoken in ages...'

Sam looked to the side and saw the whole group, almost, Winter and Rowan, Roseanna and Mandy, Alex and Ali, Vee and Svetlana, just no Cal. Roseanna was looking immaculate as always with her raven hair pulled into a French plait that swished down her back and her grey blue eyes outlined in black that gave them a feline look. Her lips were red and shiny and she had on a little floral summer dress in blacks, reds and dark blues. Her long tanned legs stretched out from beneath the short hemline of her dress and were fitted into black stilettos, the heels of which looked like they hurt like a bitch. Roseanna was watching her curiously and stepped forwards without wobbling once on those incredibly high heels.

'Alex let her go,' she said in a delicate, soft voice.

Alex glanced at her and then reluctantly let go of Sam's arm. Sam didn't know what power Roseanna had over table A but it was apparent that it was one that was not to be challenged. She brushed herself off and ignored the way Alex's hand stroked very lightly over her ass. Just wrong, so wrong.

'I don't think we've been introduced,' Roseanna continued in her gentle voice.

'No, I don't think we have,' Sam replied, feeling like she was about to be questioned or something.

It was odd and she didn't like it, so she hastily straightened up.

'I'm Roseanna, it was incredibly rude of Cal not to introduce us sooner,' her eyes glittered with secrets, secrets that somehow Sam had no desire to know of.

'Um, yeah, it was,' Sam said uneasily.

Somehow Roseanna's very presence was a little bit unnerving to say the least.

'No matter,' the dark haired girl laughed, 'I believe he would have gotten around it, I'm sure he's been otherwise occupied.'

Her eyes trailed over Sam's body in an incredibly suggestive way which made Sam's cheeks burn before she met her eyes again. Bold, Sam, strong.

'Yes, I think he must have been,' Sam replied.

'You're exactly how I thought you'd be,' Roseanna said, giving a slow smile. 'Absolutely perfect.'

'For what exactly,' Sam asked incredulously, seeing the other members of table A give each other bewildered looks.

'Oh you'll see, I'm surprised Cal's not with you now.'

Was it just Sam's imagination or did her words hold some hidden meaning?

'He had to go home, besides we're not exactly together any more...'

She saw Mandy smile triumphantly but ignored it.

'Oh, I know, I'm a little surprised to say the least,' Roseanna mused, 'but nevertheless I'm sure everything will work itself out.'

'Yes,' Sam said slowly, 'I'm sure it will.'

'Cal knows how important you are.'

'For what,' Sam asked suspiciously.

'Oh, himself of course,' Roseanna said, giving another, which Sam thought was entirely fake, laugh.

Her warm voice tinkled like bells but something didn't ring true. Pun intended.

'Mmm hmm...'

'Well, I must say I'm so glad you're managing to move past this whole picture business, if you understand me?' Roseanna waved her hand and everyone cleared off to a table, leaving Roseanna and Sam stood alone.

Sam snuck a look at Vixen and Summer, but saw that Vixen was far to busy saying something frantically to Summer to be paying attention to what was going on. Good. Cameron however was watching carefully and no doubt listening carefully, as was Luke.

'Uh, yes, I understand, but how did you... Did Cal tell you?'

She didn't dare look at Cameron again, who was surely listening to every word.

'No, I don't need Cal to tell me things, I already know everything I need to know.'

'Like what,' Sam asked flatly.

'A secret is a secret for a reason Sam, surely you know that,' she chided.

'I wasn't aware we were discussing secrets.'

'Everything's a secret,' she said, cocking her head to the side. 'That's exactly what makes it so useful and why nobody ever tells. Nobody cares about something that everybody else knows, the beauty is when you know something that nobody else does and you can use it against them.'

Malicious, like Mandy but more devious, less bitchy, more conniving, more deadly.

'And who do you know secrets about then,' Sam questioned.

'Everybody,' Roseanna said passionately. 'I know secrets about you for example.'

'What are they then?'

'A secret is a secret and if I told you what I knew, it would defeat the purpose of secrets...'

'To use it against me,' Sam whispered.

'Exactly,' Roseanna grinned. 'The question is whether you decide to use something against someone or not.'

'Are you going to?'

'I'm not quite sure,' Roseanna mused. 'I like you Sam and I would very much like you to follow the path I have set out for you.'

'And what path would that be?'

'You will know soon enough.'

'And what if I don't follow that path?'

Roseanna regarded her for a moment before she replied in a voice that was firm and controlled.

'You might not have a choice.'

'There's always a choice.'

'No, not always.'

'What exactly do you know,' Sam demanded.

'It was very nice meeting you Sam,' Roseanna smiled. 'But I believe I must go sit with my friends now.'

'Roseanna, what have you been talking about, what path?'

Confusion laced her voice and for once she didn't care that she sounded almost desperate for information.

'I cannot tell you, how I wish I could but I cannot, but have no fear you will soon discover your purpose. Good day to you now.'

Then she was sauntering off towards the table her friends occupied and Sam couldn't help thinking that if anyone else spoke like that it would be weird, but it just suited Roseanna. Sam walked over to her friends after deciding she really did not want to go outside any more and to be honest Vixen was getting more and more agitated.

'Your friend here is a little upset,' Luke grinned at Sam when she sat down.

'She's fine,' Vixen snapped, without taking her eyes off of Summer. 'Summer, honey it's okay, whatever it is, you're okay.'

'I can't breathe,' Summer choked, tears pooling in her eyes.

'What's wrong with her,' Sam cried, putting her hand on Summer's forehead and checking if she had a fever, but finding that she wasn't hot at all.

'I don't know,' Vixen said frantically.

She put her hands on Summer's cheeks and leaned forwards.

'Just breathe,' she continued. 'Deep breathes.'

'I can't,' Summer hiccupped. 'I can't breathe.'

'She might be having a panic attack or something,' Cameron said gravely.

'But why,' Luke said.

'It doesn't matter what,' Sam muttered. 'Um, Sum, put your head between your knees.'

Summer obliged and Sam looked over where Winter was. She was sat on Rowan's lap and he was gently stroking her hair. Sam caught her eye and Winter waved at her but then took in Sam's expression and looked at Summer. He mouth hung open in surprise and she jumped up and rushed over to Summer, followed by Rowan.

'Summer, what's wrong,' Winter spluttered, bending over her twin and trying to see her face.

'We think she might be having some kind of panic attack,' Vixen said quietly.

'Why, what happened,' Winter asked.

'We don't know,' Vixen said flatly, 'it actually happened after you guys came in, she just looked in your direction and voila.'

'But that's ridiculous, what could have caused that?'

Sam was thinking she might have seen a flash of a fang, and that was unlikely but really the only thing it could be. Sam looked at Rowan and saw he had a calculating look on his face, what was he thinking about, Sam wondered.

'I think we should take her back to your house, Wint,' Rowan said, studying Summer.

'No thank you,' Summer said sharply, looking up. 'I'm fine here with my friends.'

'It's not a good idea,' Rowan argued. 'You need rest.'

'He's right,' Winter added.

'Well thanks for the advice mum, but I'm fine,' Summer snapped.

She stood up to justify her point but put a hand to her head and wobble slightly. Rowan caught her before she fell over.

'Don't touch me,' Summer hissed, sitting down quickly.

'Light headed,' he muttered, looking hurt.

'I think you should go home Summer,' Vixen said.

'I agree,' Sam murmured.

Summer looked between them but then grimaced.

'Fine,' she grumbled. 'But we're going out later to make up for this okay?'

'Meet at the cafe at seven,' Vixen confirmed. 'We can go to the cinema or something.'

'It's a date,' Sam agreed. 'I'll ask if Cal can come.'

'Sure,' Summer smiled rolling her eyes and looking incredibly pretty, if a little pale.

She stood up and then Rowan quickly picked her up.

'What are you doing,' she shrieked, 'I said don't touch me!'

'I don't want you falling over.'

'Put me down,' she screamed.

'Sssh, Sum, be quiet,' Winter hushed her, looking at her friends who were giving them strange looks.

'Then put me the fuck down!'

'Do you want me to cover your mouth because I will,' Rowan growled menacingly, 'it will be easy.'

Summer gaped at him and then shut up, her eyes glistening.

'Bye Sum,' Sam smiled, 'see you later.'

'See you later alligator,' Vixen grinned.

'In a while crocodile,' Summer said faintly back and then they were gone, with a wave from Winter to her friends and that was that.

'Whoa,' Sam said tiredly, 'what was that all about?'

'I don't know,' Vixen sighed, giving her familiar gesture of running her hands through her hair. 'Oh for Gods sake, it's just one thing after another isn't it?'

Sam looked up to see Ali walking towards them and gave a half smile.

'Who's that,' Luke asked.

'Oh my God, you're still here,' Sam groaned.

'Well yeah,' Cameron said irritated.

'That,' Vixen spat loudly so that Ali could hear her, 'is my twat of an ex boyfriend.'

'That's not nice,' Ali said stiffly, sitting down next to Vixen.

'Your not nice,' she retorted, crossing her arms.

'So are you staying here long,' he asked hopefully.

'No, in fact I was just leaving I'm not feeling too good.'

'Well can I walk you home?'

'No, I'll be fine.'

'But you could get hurt.'

'You know what, I think I'm in the most danger from you.'

'Oh what, I thought we'd discussed that yesterday, I thought you were okay with it.'

'Okay with it,' she snapped. 'I don't know what's worse, the fact that the boy I loved betrayed me in a horrible way or that he suddenly thinks I'm going to be okay with it! You really are a bastard.'

'No,' he said quickly. 'That's not what I meant!'

'I don't care what you meant, Sam I'm going home now, do you want to come.'

'Yes, I don't want to stay here with these twats,' Sam muttered, gesturing to Luke and Cameron who both frowned.

She and Vixen both stood and went to walk to the door.

'Hey Sam where are you going,' Alex called from across the room.

She looked at him and their eyes met and for once she saw no malice or lust, but pure curiosity.

'Home,' she called back, for that reason deciding she'd answer him, but then it was gone.

'Oh really,' he grinned. 'But we haven't had our talk yet.'

Sam knew exactly what his 'talk' was and she didn't want it.

'Tough,' she spat, sorely disappointed she'd expected anything more from him.

'Just wait up a second baby, you're looking so hot in that outfit.'

'Alex,' Roseanna scolded.

'Chill Rose,' he said, giving her a side glance. 'I'm only having a little fun, you've never minded before.'

Roseanna shrugged and went back to flicking through her magazine. Thanks a lot Roseanna, Sam thought, annoyed.

'So anyway Sam baby, shall we get a bit more intimate with each other?'

An elderly couple near by gave him a disgusted look but the woman at the till did not a thing, she obviously knew this lot and knew to keep them happy. Sam was glad for that fact alone, she didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

'Not on your life,' Sam retorted, and thought she was probably mirroring Vixen's disgusted look.

'Underneath the clothes,' Alex continued.

That was it.

'You touch her and I'll break your fucking neck,' Cameron shouted.

'You,' Alex hissed, narrowing his eyes. 'You're one weird fucker aren't you?'

He whispered something to Roseanna and then she appraised Cameron with cool eyes.

'That is interesting,' she murmured, but somehow her voice carried. 'I see you know someone of power.'

She meant a witch, because of their inability to smell him and recognise him as a vampire.

'That is none of your business,' Cameron said hardly, Luke wisely kept quiet.

'Alex, sit down,' Roseanna commanded, keeping her eyes on Cameron.

Alex sat down.

'I'll be keeping an eye on you,' she smiled.

Sam shivered and turned to leave but then Mandy's voice stopped her.

'Sam, did you hear about the body they just found?'

'No,' she said whirling back around, 'what body?'

'The body of a girl,' Mandy said, smiling evilly and Sam was just convinced she'd done it. 'Just goes to show, you should always watch your back.'

Sam stalked out the door wondering if Mandy actually meant to follow out on that threat. She said goodbye to Vixen and when she got back she had a shower, changed into some clothes for the cinema and went in search of Cal. She found him in his room.

'Cal, did you know they found a girls body,' Sam said, biting her bottom lip.

'Yeah,' he sighed, 'they find people's bodies all the time.'

'Whose was it,' Sam asked.

'Caitlyn Stopper, I didn't really know her, but she went to our school.'

'Obviously, they all do. How old was she?'

'Twelve,' he said sadly.

'Oh my God,' Sam gasped, covering her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes. 'How can any of your kind do that?'

'Our kind,' Cal put in.

'Our kind whatever, how can they do that, that's so heartless, she's so young,' Sam choked.

'It's disgusting,' Cal scowled.

'I think Mandy did it!'

'Probably, she's a heartless bitch, but this is a depressing topic, I don't really want to talk about.'

'I understand, so um, me, Summer and Vixen are going out tonight, was wondering if you wanted to come.'

'Hmm, a girly night out, sounds fun but I'll have to pass.'

'Why,' Sam pouted.

'Because I have to help my brothers out later on in the village.'

'Oh fine,' Sam grumbled.

'Where are you going,' he asked.

'Probably to the cinema.'

'Oh have fun without me,' he grinned.

'Yeah, I will, what are you helping your brothers out with?'

'Just a second,' Cal said, holding up one finger for her to be quiet, 'I have to take this.'

He picked up his ringing phone and Sam bit back her instant annoyed retort at being told to shut up.

'Hello,' he smiled. 'Yes, I'm having a great day... Are you okay... What are your plans for this week... Yes... I'll speak to you another time...'

Sam couldn't help wondering who it was, but eventually realised he wasn't coming off the phone any time soon and left to get ready. An hour later she was outside the cafe with Summer and Vixen.

'I told you, I feel fine,' Summer insisted.

'Well, that's good because I don't,' Vixen muttered.

'But we're going to a fair Vix.'

'I just won't go on the rides, I'll take pictures.'

'Are you sure,' Sam asked, her forehead puckering up in worry.

The cinema had been discarded when they'd realised a fair was in town, that would be loads more fun. Sam hoisted up her jeans, doing the funny little jump thing.

'We can still go to the cinema Vix,' Sam added.

'Absolutely not,' Vixen said firmly. 'I love fairs and I'd usually go on the rides, but I feel like I might be sick.'

'Oh poor baby,' Summer said mock sympathetically, 'let's go.'

So they went. The fair looked amazing with all it's stalls and music and lights. But something had to ruin it, as they walked towards the first stall as Vixen was feeling a 'craving' for candyfloss.

Not far away Sam recognised a tousled, messy black hair and broad shoulders, she knew who it was going to be before he turned around. But when he did it still shocked her, Cal.

'Hey, I thought you said he was helping his brothers,' Vixen frowned, following her gaze.

'That's what he said,' Sam said steadily, marvelling at how controlled her voice was when inside she was shaking.

'And who is that,' Summer asked.

'I don't know.' Sam gulped as she took in the beauty next to Cal.

No doubt the same person he had been on the phone to twice that day. Her hair was long and dead straight with a middle parting, it was sleek and glossy and went down to her ribs, dark brown. Her eyes were dark brown too, a lovely colour that rivalled Sam's own. Her lips were full and berry red as she smiled at Cal, batted her eyelids and leaned towards him. She was tall and slim, not very curvaceous but model like. Sam wanted to strangle her.

Cal was laughing at something she said, her cherry lips at his ear, Sam surveyed the arm round her waist and how her hand was delicately placed on his arm. The adoring, yet alluring look she sent him was one Sam knew all too well. They were not related at all, this was obvious from how much she obviously wanted him, and Cal was with her.

This had to be the reason he had broken up with her. As the girl shook her hair around her and pointed out different rides, Sam kept staring because they looked like a perfect couple, dark, mysterious and gorgeous, Sam had never felt more depressed. But what hurt the most was that he'd lied, here he was with this girl on what looked exactly like a date and Sam knew that if this was her competition she'd never win.

_A.N: So whatcha think? Reviews, pretty pretty please? xx_


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Age Matters Little

_A.N: One word: Sorry !_

_vampireprincess: You are about to find out ;) Yeah she is weird and some people wanted more Alex so I decided to put him in :) Alex is not at the carnival and I would use him but if Sam were to lead him on like that, I have to think because of his character he'd probably snap and that would get in the way... Summer does know something and she has some secret that were are going to find out soon- ish :) Your very welcome and I will definitely have a look at yoru story and leave a review :) Thats fine, there are probably lots of characters that are like Alex, but all with their own personalities. Alex has my touch and your 'Alex' will have yours and will be different because you are a different writer. I look forward to reading your story :)_

_LAM: __Thanks ! I know... and she does deserve some revenge :L :) _

_CX: THANKS, but we don't actually know Cal cheated on Sam yet ;) She will start talking to Cameron more when she thinks things are lost with Cal and will start experimenting with her feelings for him but she won't like him as much as she likes Cal :)_

_Atrecia: Nothing is ever a coincadence, Cameron wants Sam and Luke is like his little minion... ;) Roseanna has an interest in Sam, but you'll find out more about that later. Most of my characters have their own little back story read to be shared, and their own agendas :L Yep, nobody likes Mandy -.- Yes, he did lie to her but he doesn't intentionally want to hurt he, he does things in a way that he thinks will save her feelings so he can explain but he just gets it wrong, because even though he's a vampire he's far from perfect. Yeah, she's down and her dreams are whatever you make of them ;) _

_MusicandArtLover: Yes, I'm sorry but sometimes I just don't know what to write. I have it planned out but it's hard to get the words down without me thinking it's utter crap :( There's no Kaela yet, as it's dedicated to the fair and there are no computers but definitely in the next chapter, I promise, promise, promise, but Kaela is the main character in Black Ice Hearts, so you should check that out :) Yes, Roseanna is a project of mine, I tried to give her this mysterious and kind of annoying air, where she says she knows things and you think she does but she really have no clue if she does or doesn't. Ahhh, well I always reply to people who review, it's the least I can do and it's really nice you got excited and told yoru cousin :) Does she like the story too? And that's fine, I odn't tell people my real name either, it's kind of a safety thing, don't worry about it :)_

_Anonomous: You don't know he's cheated on her yet ;) Also, I will try and add one, but do you mean a general bite scene or a Cal- Sam bite scene? :)_

_seanbost: You can picture Cal exactly how you want, but thats how I picture him :) I absolutely love Damon from the vampire diaries :L I will try but sometimes it's hard to get what I want down right and it frustrates me -.- Ahhh thanks you so very much that is such a really really really nice thing to sayy ! - the Author thing, and also I have made a poll, it's a general question but I'd be really happy if you'd take it. :) Hmm, well, I suggest you try to pull out her fangs and go from there ;) _

_bluemoon: Yeah, your angry ! :L But please don't do that, as much of a dick Cal is, I kind of like him and so does Sam... most of the time ;) _

_Montana: You will find out who that chick is in this chapter :) Summer didn't know who they were, otherwise she would have no way done it. It's hard to get angry at her when she has not a clue because her friends are hiding things from her :/ Alex doesn't want to talk about anything, his talk means action, if you get me? :L Yes, thankyouuu :)_

_stargirl: Thats good :) I like him tooo ! :)_

_tomkat: Thanks ! Well you don't have to wait any longer ;)_

_Dpazur: I suppose it was kind of intense :) Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_DesperateVoice: I know right, Sam's going to be in for a few surprises, although I think we need to keep some of our vampire world seperate, like the royalty as later on in mine things may get a smidge confusing as their will be a different royal family :L :) It's up to you, lemme know when you decide :) Sure, I'd love to know about it and I love all of yoru characters, even the evil ones, because they are all expressed well :) Guessing you're not a fan of Alex :L That must of been freaky, sorry for giving you nightmares :/ Shame Mandy's not a real person isn't it? :( Or maybe not that bad... :L Cameron is creepy and with all my slightyl weird characters every one has a different opinion on whether they like them or not :) I guessed you might hate Luke ;) I don't think Cal knows Xavier :L :)_

_thedarknesshere: Yes, I know :/ Alex is kind of creepy, even I'll admit that and his problem is that he wants everything he can't have... :)_

Chapter Twenty Seven

Sam stood in the same place staring for about five minutes, whilst Vixen and Summer shot each other nervous looks, before she realised that Cal could go fuck himself and that she'd show him just exactly how it felt to be jealous and annoyed.

'Come on,' Sam said turning to look at Vixen and Summer.

'Do you wanna go on some rides,' Summer asked.

'Yup, that son of a bitch can take her home and screw her for all I care.'

'Sam,' Vixen said bluntly, because Vixen's never subtle, 'we can go somewhere else.'

'Absolutely not,' Sam disagreed. 'We can't let him ruin all our fun.'

'Whose fun exactly? I'm not going on any rides remember,' Vixen muttered.

'Aw don't be like that Vix,' Summer laughed. 'I'm sure we can find you some teacups.'

'As great as that sounds I think I'll stick to the food stalls.'

'One day soon you're going to be as fat as a house,' Sam teased.

'Is that a prediction?'

'Hell yeah, I can see right now that in about two weeks, tops a month you're gonna be as fat as fucking elephant.'

'Thanks for the nice words mystic meg.'

'Here to help, forget diamonds, food is definitely your best friend at the minute.'

'So true,' Vixen sighed. 'Lets go find those teacups.'

'Thought you were too good for them,' Summer grinned.

'I'm too good for you,' Vixen said mischievously, 'but here I am.'

'Just shut up,' Sam smiled.

They went on loads of rides, roller coasters mainly but also other ones that made them scream with laughter. Vixen mostly watched but on the Waltzers she decided she was going to come on because they were her all time favourite ride. When they climbed off of the ride Vixen was paler than words could describe.

'Vix, are you okay,' Summer asked nervously.

'Just peachy,' Vixen said sarcastically, but she couldn't quite pull it off.

Then she bent over and threw up, narrowly avoiding her shoes. 'Oh man,' she moaned. 'That's disgusting.'

'At least it didn't get in your hair,' Sam comforted her, 'or over your clothes.'

'Thank God for small mercies,' she muttered.

Vixen had on black super skinny high waisted jeans that hugged her waist, hips and the whole length of her legs perfectly with white flats on. She had a white vest top on and a black jacket. Sam rather liked the outfit and Vixen loved it which meant she'd be a misery guts all day if she threw up on it.

'Wanna go buy some water,' Summer asked.

'I don't get it, I didn't even feel that sick on the ride and then suddenly,' she mimed throwing up. 'Oh yes please Sum, I need to wash this horrible taste from my mouth.'

'It's the vomit taste,' Sam giggled.

She stopped when Vixen gave her a look.

'It's not funny.'

Which it wasn't. Really.

'It's a little bit funny,' Summer tried.

'Say that when you're the one whose just thrown up,' Vixen muttered, wiping her mouth with her hand and grimacing in disgust.

They went and got some water for Vixen and then decided they'd go on the stalls, the first of which happened to be a hoop stall. The one where you throw the hoop and try and get it over a bottle, of course Summer was too busy stuffing her face with candyfloss to have a go. Unfortunately Candy also happened to be at the stall. So annoying, and being Candy she couldn't just ignore them but had to say something.

'Hello loser,' Candy said snidely, whilst holding onto the arm of some buff looking male and running her blood red nails down his chest. 'Or shall I say _losers_.'

'Shall I say tramp,' Vixen sneered, before Sam could say a word.

In a way Vixen was a nicer, less trashy version of Candy, that she could be snide and bitchy and not afraid to express herself however she wanted.

'And you are,' Candy snapped, taking a step forward without releasing her presumed lovers arm.

Candy was looking the definition of slutty sin, not the sexy sin where someone really shouldn't dress like it but could get away with it but actual you really shouldn't dress like it. It wasn't that Candy didn't have an alright body or wasn't pretty, it was that paired with the hair, the makeup, the personality she gave off a hooker vibe that seemed to reel them boys in. Sad really.

She had on a purple bra top that was stretched tight across her breasts and little more than a mere strip of material. Her colouring had obviously had the helping hand of a spray tan from the slightly darker streaks in places and the orangey colour, she'd either applied way too much or the nice sun kissed bronze colour promised on the box had lied. Big shocker there, but it all added to the image. Sometimes Sam wondered how Candy could actually think she looked good. She could be pretty but the only reason she was ever appealing to the males was because she looked easy, blatantly.

She had on a teeny little red skirt that was barely bigger than the top and just about covered the necessities, it was a wonder that she dared sit down. Her feet were wedged into high strappy gold heels that were really chunky, but honestly better than knee high boots, which would be bad. Her hair was in its usual red plaited glory but this time, she had woven gold strips in with it to match her shoes.

Her lips were blood red, along with her nails, hair and skirt and her eyes were back to the purple contacts, probably to match the top, but they had been narrowed by use of eyeliner and this gave her a feline look. Of course she had her trademark lolly in one hand, this time in blackcurrant.

'I'm Vixen and this is Summer.'

'Oh how lovely,' Candy retorted.

'Well you did ask,' Sam muttered.

'Shut it Sam,' Candy hissed, not taking her eyes off of Vixen but then she looked at Summer. 'I know you, you're in my P.E class.'

'That's right,' Summer said sweetly. 'And you're Sam's bitchy cousin.'

'Watch what you say,' Candy warned, but Summer didn't look the least bit intimidated.

'That's your cousin,' the boy said stepping forwards.

'Umm, yeah, unfortunately, may I ask why the fuck you care Mike,' Candy growled, her nails digging in slightly in his arm.

'Ouch Candy,' Mike growled back, rubbing his arm.

'Oh he's your bitch,' Sam snorted.

'I'm not her bitch,' Mike said threateningly.

'Alright, chill,' Sam giggled.

He studied her for a minute, whilst Candy was looking increasingly more pissed off.

'You know, you two look nothing alike,' he said, wearing what could only be described as a thinking face.

'Yeah well, we're cousins, not twins, you twat,' Candy spat.

'Okay sorry,' Mike said, his whole posture stiffening.

'Kind of glad Sam doesn't look like a whore,' Vixen said indifferently.

'Are you starting,' Candy said bristling.

'Ha, if I was starting you'd fucking know it.'

'Oh and how's that?'

'You'd be hearing less of the bark and more of the bite.'

'Well, shit, I guess that's how you dogs do it.'

'She's named after a fox, not a dog,' Summer interrupted.

'I don't fucking care you idiotic twin, hey, Vixen, you do know that foxes get hunted right?'

'Rather be a foxy lady than a sour sweet,' Vixen hissed.

'That would work if I were sour and you were foxy.'

'Candy, your a sourer than a fucking lemon,' Sam laughed.

'Well, most guys say I'm pretty sweet.'

'They're just keeping you happy babe, they'll take every slut they can get.'

'Your a fucking slut,' Candy roared, her face flushing red.

'Says the street walker,' Summer put in, then teared off a piece of candy floss.

Candy looked like she wanted to shove the candy floss down her throat.

'Least I can get a guy,' Candy pointed out.

'If you don't mind,' Vixen smiled menacingly, 'we have stalls to visit, rides to go on and bitches to avoid. Isn't it about time you were letting him get into your pants.'

'What pants,' Summer said indignantly, 'she's probably not even wearing any.'

'Good point,' Vixen conceded, looking faintly impressed.

Candy deserved every bit of the bitchiness she dished out.

'Whatever bitches, as they say don't hate me cause I'm beautiful,' Candy smiled evilly.

'You know what guys,' Sam blinked, 'maybe she will raise her standards a little bit and decide to do it on a bench this time.'

'So much better than her usual, Michael,' Vixen snorted, 'bending over the trash in a dirty alley.'

'Alleys are hot,' Mike defended Candy.

'If you want a quick screw,' Vixen agreed. 'Which I guess you do actually, one round with that sour lolly is enough for anyone.'

'Whatever,' Candy interrupted. 'You're just jealous.'

'Of you,' Sam laughed, 'hardly.'

'I've got more power than any of you can dream of,' Candy said seriously.

'Oh, I'm scared.'

'You should be...'

Then she stormed off arm in arm with Mike who could only be putting up with her because he was waiting to get her into bed, for whatever reason.

'What a bitch,' Summer grumbled. 'This is the second time I've met her and I like her even less.'

'Yep,' Sam grinned, 'I was beginning to think I'd been too lucky, not seeing her around much, I don't know where she is in lessons these days.'

'Banging old men,' Summer suggested.

It was so unlike Summer that Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing.

'Even so,' Vixen chortled, 'it gives us chance to engage in a spiteful game of banter, what could be better?'

'I can think of so many things,' Sam murmured.

'Hmm, well, it certainly helps bring down my anger levels.'

'Really? It riles me up.'

'Oh,' Vixen shrugged. 'C'mon lets throw some hoops.'

Sam ended up winning one tiny little teddy bear, Vixen won one massive one, which figured, and Summer didn't win one.

'This is so annoying,' Summer snapped, getting frustrated and going for it again and once again missing.

'Let me do it for you,' Vixen repeated.

'No,' Summer retorted. 'I can do it.'

'Sure you can, that's why we've been here an extra twenty minutes.'

'Just give me a minute,' Summer mumbled, brow furrowing as she handed over money for another set of three hoops.

'Or two, or three,' Vixen grouched.

'You are annoying.' Summer missed again and sighed, smoothing down her dress and then proceeding to comb through her rarely straight hair, before picking up her second hoop.

'Oh,' she pouted, when she missed yet again. 'I really want one.'

'It's just a teddy honey,' Sam reassured her.

'Yeah but, you guys have one, and I want that 'me to you' one.'

Then she picked up her last hoop and aimed. Sam saw the boy next to Summer watch her and then hand over some money, he was a little cute, brown hair, brown eyes. He aimed and then chucked his hoop and it flew over a bottle.

'Pick a teddy,' the girl at the stall said, bored.

She had on a pair of low slung jeans and tight low cut tee shirt, looked about eighteen. Her black hair was scraped back into a pony tail and from her ears dangled massive silver hoops.

'That one,' the boy smiled, pointing at the 'me to you' one, after shooting a look at Summer out of the corner of his eye and seeing her latest failure.

'Darling,' the girl drawled, 'I don't know which one you're talking about, so I suggest you describe it.'

Summer pulled out her purse but Sam stopped her handing over more money, as the boy talked to the woman.

'Count how much you've got left first,' Sam advised and Summer nodded.

'Uh huh, I gotcha,' the girl nodded to the boy, standing on tiptoes and grabbing the teddy.

Sam rolled her eyes at the number of male heads that craned to look at her ass. She handed the teddy over and then started taking money and handing out hoops to admirers, that she didn't look slightly interested in.

'Hey,' the boy said, tapping Summer on the shoulder.

'Who me,' she jumped, spinning around.

'Yeah you,' he said, giving her a cute smile. 'I won this teddy and I thought you might like it.'

'Oh yeah, but you can't do that,' Summer said biting her lip and gazing longingly at the teddy, 'I should really win one myself.'

'We both know that's not going to happen,' he snorted.

'Hey,' Summer cried.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, please take it, peace offering?'

'Oh, okay,' Summer said, breaking out into a mega watt smile and practically snatching the teddy.

'Who, calm down,' he grinned.

'Sorry, but I'm kind of excited, I really wanted this one, it's was real nice of you to win it for me.'

Aw Sum he likes you, Sam thought.

'You're pretty cute,' the boy said and then blushed. 'I mean cute as in sweet and friendly, not as in hot. Not that you're not hot or anything, because you are. But I'm not coming onto you, unless you want me to, but if you don't that's fine too, but if you do...'

He broke off when she started giggling.

'It's fine, don't worry, I know what you meant. Cute as in kind of ditzy right?'

'No,' he said aghast, 'I don't think you're ditzy.'

'I get it,' she laughed, 'don't worry.'

'So, um,' he said, shoving his hands down into his pocket. 'I'm Peter, what's your name?'

'Oh, I'm Summer and these are my friends, Sam and Vixen.'

Peter smiled and them but soon turned his attention back to Summer, he looked nervous.

'Uh, how old are you?'

'I'm sixteen, what about you,' Summer asked.

'Nineteen,' he said sheepishly.

'Age is but a number,' Vixen supplied helpfully and Peter shot her a grateful look.

'That's right,' Summer said, looking a little bit confused.

'Could I have your number, if you don't mind?'

This was beyond cute, even the stall girl was watching with interest.

'Um, sure,' Summer said brightly, balancing her teddy in one hand and pulling out her phone from her bag with the other. '07752823971'

'Okay, thanks,' the boy beamed, 'I'll call you yeah?'

'I'd like that,' Summer said softly and as soon as he was gone she turned around and squealed. 'He's exactly my type.'

'I'd think he was anybody's type sweet,' the stall girl pointed out popping her gum.

'Uh huh,' Summer said dreamily.

'Ah get lost you three,' the girl said, actually cracking a smile, 'this ain't a stall for love struck morons.'

'Bit early for love ain't it,' Summer smiled, 'but who knows...'

'Is she all there,' the girl asked, fighting off a smile.

'Most of the time,' Vixen laughed.

'I was joking,' Summer muttered.

As they walked off Sam heard some boys go to the girl.

'Hey Dee, can you take off your top, just one second...'

'I would if this was a porn stall,' she retorted, 'but it's not, so either pay for a go or piss off.'

Sam then saw the ghost house and she just had to go on it, especially as she saw Cal and Vanessa standing near by and watching as shaken people came out the other side. They were pissing themselves laughing at this butch girl who was holding her pansy boyfriend upright, he looked like he wanted to be sick.

'So, which one of you is coming on with me then,' Sam asked, looking expectantly at them.

'Well, as fun as that sounds, ghost houses are really not my thing,' Summer smiled uneasily, whilst backing away and clutching her teddy tight.

'Oh fine,' Sam rolled her eyes, 'what about you Vix? I know you're not scared of ghost houses.'

'No, of course I'm not, but all the same I can't come on,' she replied.

'Why not?'

'I don't have enough money. I wasn't expecting to go on any rides, so I brought enough for food and the bus home, going on the Waltzers was stretching it and look where that got me.'

'Oh,' Sam said disappointed.

'You can still go on though,' Summer encouraged, stepping forwards again.

'On my own,' Sam said flatly.

'No,' Summer said, giving her a duh look. 'Go on with some boys or something, I'm sure they won't mind.'

'Yeah, there is a group of five over there, go ask,' Vixen said, nodding towards some boys in the line.

'Um, no...'

'Don't be a chicken,' Summer pouted and then gave her a little push.

'Brutal Sum,' Vixen sniggered. 'Now go Sam!'

'Fine, fine, I'm going,' Sam grumbled, and got her money out, leaving her bag with them.

She approached the boys somewhat nervously, as they all began to look at her.

'Umm, hey,' she said, after clearing her throat. 'This is kind of awkward since I don't know you, but could I sit next to any of you on the ride?'

They all stared at her. 'See, I want to go on but my friends don't want to and I thought since there are five of you, I could ride with one of you.'

'I'll ride with you,' one grinned and another shoved him angrily.

'I've got my own money you know,' she added.

'Sure you can ride with us,' one with shaggy blonde hair said, giving her a lazy smile. 'I'm Nate, these are Martin, Wayne, Jon and Mark.'

'Oh hi,' Sam smiled, ducking under the railing and giving Vixen and Summer a thumbs up. 'I'm Sam.'

'That short for Samantha,' Nate asked, as she was stood next to him.

'Yeah, but I usually go by Sam,' Sam shrugged, 'Nate short for Nathan.'

'Now that is a secret,' he grinned.

'If you told me you'd have to kill me right,' Sam teased.

'Something like that,' he joked with a half smile.

'So do you live around here,' Sam wondered, eyes trained on the stripy jacket in front of her.

'Na dude,' Mark said from behind her, 'we come from a bit further North.'

'Oh right.'

'You come from around here,' Nate asked.

'Yep, but not originally. Used to live in London, but mums a bitch, decided to send me to live with my mega rich grandparents.'

'So not so bad then?'

'Oh, but it is, if you miscount my friends, but I got saddled with a bitch cousin and a gran who hates my guts and wears the fucking trousers in my grandparents relationship.'

'Hmm, that must be annoying,' Wayne said sympathetically.

'Uh huh, but then I moved in with this friend so it's alright now. Sort of.'

'Got yourself some rich sugar daddy then,' Nate winked.

'Ha, no, ex boyfriend more like.'

'That must be... hard.'

'You have no idea, but it was the easiest option at the time.'

'I get you, sometimes hard choices are for the best and that shit right?'

'Exactly,' Sam agreed, handing over her money to the man running the ride.

She then slid into the tiny seat with Nate. If she said the ride wasn't scaring she was one hell of a fucking liar, because she screamed her head off and squeezed Nate's hand so hard he winced, and he was a stranger! Best ghost ride ever.

When they came out the other side she was laughing manically and spotted Cal staring open mouthed at her with his arm around the girl's waist. She looked like the cat that had got the cream. Sam pretended not to notice him and leaned in close to Nate.

'Ex boyfriend, sorry about this,' she whispered.

Then she took his hand and stood really close to him, so that their sides were touching all the way down. She had towed him over to her friends after shooting him an apologetic face, but he seemed nothing but amused. She guessed his friends were waiting for him. Candy was with Mike and yet again arguing with Vixen and Summer.

'Ah and there's Sam, now, if you're so great name someone who would sleep with you,' Candy said smugly.

What had they been talking about? Sam took a deep breath and faced Nate.

'Would you sleep with me,' she smiled shyly, batting her eyelashes.

'Definitely,' he grinned.

'Would he what,' Cal fumed.

Sam turned to see him stood with the girl but now he wasn't touching her at all.

'Would he sleep with me,' Sam said slowly. 'I'll see you later Nate.'

'You were going to sleep with him,' Cal said, his upper lip curling.

'Well bye,' Candy laughed, turning and walking away.

'Oh my God,' the girl giggled, flipping her brown hair, 'Imagine what diseases she's got if she acts like that.'

'Vanessa,' Cal warned.

'Who is this anyway,' Vanessa sighed, leaning on Cal. Sam saw Summer and Vixen exchange a look.

'This is Sam,' Cal replied.

'Oh, so this is Sam,' Vanessa said, narrowing her eyes.

'Well, Cal, who is this,' Sam asked angrily.

'This is Vanessa, we've known each other for agers.'

'Actually, I don't care, you're a fucking liar.'

'Sam, about that, I just didn't want you to get upset until I could explain.'

'I'm upset now you twat, if you valued our friendship you wouldn't of lied.'

'Summer, Vixen, I'll take Sam back,' he said wearily.

They nodded and said goodbye to Sam, taking the hint to go.

'I'm sorry Sam, but it's not what it looks like.'

'You know, I kind of think it is...'

'Jealous,' Vanessa asked sweetly.

'Not really,' Sam spat angrily, 'you can have him.'

Then she turned and stomped away but as she predicted Cal grabbed her arm and stopped her.

'What,' she shouted.

'Oh be nice,' Vanessa said irritably, 'Cal hasn't done anything wrong.'

'Why don't you shut your fucking mouth and keep out of other peoples business,' Sam hissed.

'How rude,' Vanessa frowned.

'Sam,' Cal cried, 'Vanessa's been my friend for a very long time and she's going to be staying with us, so can you at least try to be nice.'

'Excuse me, but she started it,' Sam said incredulously.

'What are we, two,' Vanessa muttered.

'In your case, obviously,' Sam snapped.

'Sam,' Cal repeated. 'Claws away kitty.'

'I'm not finished with you, but I'm going to save the words I'm going to hurl at you for later in private,' Sam warned.

'Yeah,' Vanessa smiled at Cal. 'We've been friends forever, I'm nineteen and so have a year on Cal.'

'And she never lets me forget,' Cal said, rolling his eyes like an indulgent parent.

'Babe, I saw you in nappies, let's never forget that,' Vanessa laughed. 'Despite his disagreements with my sister, we've always been best friends,haven't we Cal?'

'Best buds since childhood,' Cal agreed.

'Funny, he's never mentioned you,' Sam said rudely.

'Why would he,' Vanessa laughed, 'I don't expect it's ever come up. I don't go mentioning him all the time.'

I bet you don't, Sam thought.

'Why are you here again,' Sam asked, 'just coming for a visit?'

And when will you be leaving?

'I'm coming to visit my sister but me and the 'rents don't get along so I'm crashing with Cal... and you.'

'Who's your sister, does she go to Thorns High?'

'Oh. I'm pretty sure you know her,' Vanessa laughed.

'Really, who is she?'

'Her names Mandy.'

'Mandy?'

'Yep, she's an angel.'

'She's a bitch,' Sam cried.

'Which is why I love her.'

'Is it something you share then, are you like her?'

'Well,' Vanessa mused, 'some say I'm like her.'

She flashed a wicked smile and continued, 'but most say I'm worse.'

_A.N: OKAY SO I MADE A POLL ! Now it's pretty basic, just a simple whose your favourite character question but I'd still love to know what you think, so for anyone who can spare the time to answer it, I will be very grateful :)_

_Not sure when the next update will be as form Monday I am on holiday, but I will brainstorm ideas and try to update as soon as I get back, which will be after a week :)_


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Love Is A Gift

_A.N: OMG, SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! SO, SO SORRY! BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY (: I would really appreciate votes on my poll, at the minute Alex is the most popular and then it's Sam and Cal who are equal (:_

_tomkat96: Thankyouuu :)_

_thedarknesshere: Well, I'm afraid so, kinda ;) Haha, Alex is the most popular atm... :)_

_vampireprincess003: I know, I was planning to bring her in from the beginning, but she's annoying :L Yeahh, they are... Also, sorry for the long wait, cause it deffo wasn't quick :/ :)_

_montana: Thanks! No, nobody does and I get you ;) Yeah, well, I do have plans for Summer... :)_

_DesperateVoice: Ahaaa, tbh, I happen to like Cal :L ;) Ahhaaa, I get you, good idea :)_

_Heartbreaker27: Thankyou for the review and I'm glad you like Sam and nobody likes Gran, they want her to die... :) So, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :) _

_Minachan22: Thanks so much, for all our feedback on my chapters, it's very appreciated :) And yep, I just love to throw loads of bitchy girls between them :L :)_

_alistarmusic: THANKS! Ahhh, did you vote on the poll? (: Cal's Cal and all the mysterious lead boys in books are normally annoying and secretive ;) Sorry for the late update :/ :)_

_Ashleigh D: Thankyouuuu ! I cannot say a thing ;) And they mighttt... :P I have to keep my mouth shut on both of those questions as I don't want to ruin the story, but you are not boring me, I love getting feedback, so thankyou and sorry for the long wait :) _

_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME ! :) Now, chapter Twenty Eight, enjoy... :)_

Chapter Twenty Eight

Sam lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. The blue lamp shade stared back down at her. From across the hall she could hear Vanessa and Cal laughing their heads off.

'Oh Cal, you're so funny,' Vanessa's whiny little voice drifted to her ears.

_Oh yeah,_ Sam thought irritably. _So funny that it's keeping me awake! _

Yes, she was jealous, yes she wished it was her in the room with Cal and no, there was not a single thing she could do about it. She wasn't at all tired but it certainly beat spending time with Cal, the love of her young life, and Vanessa who had been nothing but annoying, annoying, annoying since they left the fair. Sam blamed Mandy, why did her bloody sister have to come visit, well, at least she wasn't going to go to their school.

'Cal, that's like hilarious...'

'Cal, that's like hilarious,' Sam mimicked and climbed out of bed, going over to her laptop.

She quickly logged on and quickly checked her emails, spotting one from Kaela. Yes! But then oh.

**To: SammyKissesPixies[AT]hotmail. co. uk  
From: EclipsedStar[AT]yahoo.  
Subject: Re: VAMPIRES!**

**HOLY SHIT YOU'RE A HALFING? Holy shit man! Holy shit! Oh my god Aru's dead...Guess the secret's out right? hehe Well I'd better explain then...Well I'm saying this first of all Halflings go through so much shit, you'd better be prepared, because you're life will go down hill once you're seen by Full-Bloods. I'm saying this from my own experience...I'm a Faery-Witch Halfling...And Xavier...is a Faery-Vampire Halfling. And...The Prince of the Irish Vampiric Clan, as well as my SOUL MATE. I'm...The Heir to the European Faery DARK Court. Aru is a Full-Blooded Faery who doesn't care for the judgemental prejudice placed upon Halflings. Daniel, my cousin, is a Full-Blood Faery as well. My Father is the Grand Master of all Witches and Warlocks, and well...yeah.**

**And to answer your question about the wings, the Faery wings? As you can see by Aru we don't have them. We're like vampires, except Iron hurts us. As for my witch side well. I'm got a familiar, he's a Shadow Tiger that can take the form of a human. Sam, let me warn you...by knowing me you're going to be put in great danger. The attack I told you about earlier? It was an assassination attack formed by the current Demon Rulers. God Sam, ask Cal about the Prophecy of Mixed Blood, and see if he knows anything. And if he does...I'm the Angel. **

**Sam, stay strong. You'll need to. And do not let go of your humanity, do not talk to your other side. I'll...I'll come visit you soon, that is if you need any help or...or if problems start to come up...Never mind I'll come visit you soon okay? I'll place the protection of my Court upon you. It'll help you out more than you could ever imagine. Tell Daniel to give you the 'sight', stay away from Rouge Demons. And on a lighter note...**

**XD Welcome to the my world. If Cal starts to bug you to bad and you're pissed at him I can him Xavier beat his ass up.**

**-Kaela**

**P.S. Halflings have extraordinary powers, we're more powerful than Full-Bloods usually but...we're rejected, stay strong Sam.**

Sam read through the email a few more times and then opened up a new page to begin her reply.

**To: EclipsedStar [AT]hotmail. co. uk  
From: SammyKissesPixies [AT]yahoo. co. uk  
Subject: Re: VAMPIRES!**

**Yeahh, I am, but only a vampire- human Halfling, nothing cool like you. Yeah the secrets out, but I saw Cal drinking blood which is actually why I know, not because of Aru, so you don't have to kill him (:**

**Yes, I know, Cal told me but I'm not planning on anybody finding out, only Cal and one of my best friends know. I feel really bad for you Kaela; but it must be really nice to have a good relationship with your soul mate. I sometimes wonder if Cal's my soul mate, I think he is but I don't know for certain, but I can't imagine wanting to ever be with anyone else. That's pretty cool, but the DARK court? Hmm, evil Kaela? Aru's awesome but from what I've seen and that's really good, the non prejudice thing. Yeah, so there's your family history, ha. **

**Oh yes the wings, oh yeahh, wings are pretty cool though aren't they? Or do you think they would get in the way? Iron? That's a nuisance isn't it? Aw, is he cute, what's his name? And I doubt it, they won't be bothered by a stupid pen pal. You worry too much Kaela :L Sides, I don't think I can handle any more shit, got enough of my own at the minute... As you well know.**

**Aw Kae, an assassination? That sucks, why not zap them with your witchy powers? See, I'm kind of pissed off at Cal at the minute, so don't really want to talk to him, he's making a bloody racket with Mandy's stupid fucking sister Vanessa. Their like besties, he calls her 'V' and everything. God, their talking and talking right now. Erghh! I will, I'm always strong and since I'm half human theirs no danger of that.**

**Hmm, Kaela I wouldn't come over here, if there are any problems I wouldn't want you to get involved in them, and you have your own things to deal with, like murder and that awful shit, worry about yourself babe, not me. Thanks and I love Cal, so I wouldn't really want Xavier to beat his ass up ;) Even if I'm pretty pissed with him at the minute... Ahaa, well I'm guessing that's if you have two magical sides not one... :)**

**Love,**

**Sammy xxx**

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Vanessa letting out a scream of laughter. That's it, Sam though, shutting down her laptop and planning to go to Cal's room. She opened her door and treaded lightly across the carpet, seething with anger. Would that girl not shut up?

'You're so funny! So, so funny!'

'Do not be stupid Cal...'

'You utter leech!'

On and on it went, until Sam wanted to scream, but finally she reached the room.

'Shut up, shut up!'

'No, you shut up,' Sam shouted, throwing open the door.

They both looked at her in surprise, but Cal recovered first.

'Hey Sam, what are you doing up? Thought you went to sleep?'

'Well, I tried,' she snapped. 'But for some reason I just couldn't get to sleep.'

'Alright love,' Vanessa said snidely. 'My mum always said when we get jealous that we should admit it and hope the other more beautiful female sympathises with you.'

'Well excuse me,' Sam retorted. 'You've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn.'

Cal gave a short laugh of surprise but turned it into a cough when Vanessa shot him a warning look.

'Now Sam,' he grinned, his eyes shining with laughter, 'that's not very nice is it?'

'Tell it to someone who cares; I'm too tired to put up with her Queen of fucking ass shit.'

Cal laughed again and leaned back in his chair, Sam had to admit he looked gorgeous, his black hair was shiny and floppy and his eyelashes were heavy and giving his eyes a sexy half lidded look. Hot, and Vanessa was moving in on her hot boy. So not happening.

'I think this might get interesting,' he smiled, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Sam glared at him but then turned back to Vanessa.

'Anyway,' she said sweetly. 'I would really appreciate it if you could shut your big fucking mouth because it's only capable of talking trash.'

'Honey,' Vanessa giggled, stealing a look a Cal, 'I think yours is the one that talks trash, tone down on the foul language will you?'

She rearranged her delicate features into an expression of prim disgust.

'Tone down on the foul face,' Sam seethed.

'Samantha,' she said in surprise, 'do you not know perfection when you see it? I go to the beauticians every day.'

'Shame their always shut, isn't it,' Sam remarked. C

al opened his eyes and stretched his legs out in front of him, his eyes were glowing.

'How dare you,' Vanessa hissed, her eyes narrowed into slits, 'I'm known as one of the most beautiful girls where I come from.'

'Which is where exactly? The sewers? Makes sense now.'

'Now that is surprising, because you look to me like one of those blonde bimbo's.'

'And you look like a rat, but who's complaining?'

That was when Cal really did start laughing, so that he was doubled over trying to breathe.

'Can you at least try to say something intelligent,' Vanessa said indignantly.

'How about this? You only need one pair of socks and they belong on your feet, not in your bra. I'd say that's pretty damn intelligent.'

Vanessa flushed red and stood up, so that she was a good deal taller than Sam. She eyed Sam's chest distastefully.

'You've obviously been putting more than one pair in yours.'

'I'm afraid they're natural and Cal would know.'

She smirked at Vanessa's pissed off face and Cal's surprised one, not that he looked like he minded. She was lying, but so what?

'Cal would never touch a whore like you.'

'But he already has, seems neither you nor your sister is good enough for him.'

'What do you mean,' Vanessa said sharply. 'My sister has no interest in Cal.'

'Ha, but she does.'

'No, she really doesn't.'

'But she really does.'

'We'll have to discuss this another time.'

'Um, I think I'll be too busy ignoring you,' Sam said spitefully.

'Was there really a need for that,' Cal asked, groaning.

'There's always a need where her and her sister are concerned.'

'You're really small aren't you Sam? Your like the long lost eighth dwarf out of Snow White,' Vanessa said meanly.

'I prefer petite..'

'That would work if you were skinny too. When you do a handstand does your stomach hit you in the face?'

Sam gaped in shock and tried to ignore Cal's matching expression.

'Fat can be mistaken as curvy but when you're as skinny as you, you tend to get mistaken as a rather tall and lanky boy.'

Not true, but she wasn't fat either!

'I do not look like a boy, you short, fat, bitch!'

'V,' Sam sighed, 'I don't exactly hate you, but if I you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it.'

'I'd love to kick you in the teeth right now, but why should I improve your looks?'

'What is this,' Cal exclaimed, 'best comeback 101?'

'Obviously,' Vanessa said dryly.

'Okay, Sam lets take you downstairs a second before things get nasty.'

Sam opened her mouth to disagree but the look Cal gave her she sighed and shut her mouth.

'Roses are red, violets are blue,' she sang going out the door. 'God made me pretty, but what happened to you?'

'Sam,' Cal cried, when they were down the stairs, 'what the fuck?'

'You know,' she mused. 'Some babies were dropped on their heads, but she was obviously thrown at a wall.'

'That's not funny,' he said, but his mouth twitched.

'Well, you better get back to your precious V, I'm going outside.'

'Are you sure that's wise?'

'I'm never wise, but I'm going anyway.'

'Do you want me to go with you?'

'Now, I don't think that would be wise,' Sam said softly, looking at her socked feet.

'No maybe not,' he said after a pause. 'Don't go further than the porch.'

'I won't...'

'When you come back, I want to talk to you.'

'Why can't you do it now?'

'No, later, I promise.'

''Kay, well I'll see you later.'

'Bye Sam, and remember, no further than the porch, you don't know who's out there...'

'I'm pretty sure there will be some really hot guy who will whisk me off to some other land,' Sam said jokingly.

'I'm being serious,' Cal scowled.

'So am I,' she returned, skipping towards the door.

'Sam,' he said exasperatedly.

'Yes, dad, I'll be fine.'

'Not your dad,' he muttered, shaking his head and walking off.

'Love you too,' Sam called after him and then went outside.

If only he knew how true that was, she thought to herself. The sky was pitch black, the stars gathered together in their hundreds and thousands, clustered in little groups that you could spend hours making shapes out of. They lit up the sky, shining like millions of Faerie lights, big, bright and beautiful, casting a glow over the porch and the trees at the edge of Cal's garden.

The grass was a dark jade green under the heavy darkness the sky cast, slight drops of dew visible under the dazzling pin pricks in the sky. It was beautiful and even though she had promised to not go further than the porch, Sam found herself being called towards the trees, the shade, the mystery, the danger, the isolation. She wanted away from Cal and the effect he had on her, away from Vanessa who would never cease to annoy her, away from the light, she needed darkness, solitariness to be alone with her thoughts.

So casting wary looks back at the house, she began to take steps towards the edge of the porch, she was well aware that if Cal caught her out, found out she was gone, he'd be beyond pissed. Because he cared for her, she knew he did, enough that he got jealous when she was with other guys. He wasn't a bad guy, she knew, he just tried to do the right thing by her even if it was the last thing she wanted. He was just so stubborn he wouldn't listen to reason. She sighed as she began her descent across the grass, why did everything have to be so difficult?

Entering the thick canopy of trees, Sam breathed out a sigh of relief and glanced back at the house, the lights were on but so far she was undiscovered. Just the way she wanted it. She smiled and walked next to wall that separated Cal's garden from the rest of the world. Have you ever had that feeling where you feel like you're the only person alive, so disconnected from the rest of the world that it's scary? That's how Sam felt right then, so awfully lonely that she wanted to cry and just needed somebody to make her feel wanted, preferably Cal but anyone would do.

She had no dad, no mum, no family really whatsoever, she found out her old best friends hated her, Cal loved her but wouldn't be with her, she had a stalker, Luke tried to murder her and to top it off there were vampires and she was one. She'd never felt her life was so utterly shit. There had always been someone there, mainly Cal but now there was no one, Vixen had her own problems and Summer was seeming frequently more distanced, Sam noticed but didn't know what to do about it. Something was troubling her, now whenever Sam looked at her she got a bad feeling, one she couldn't explain if she tried, just that Summer wasn't as happy as she liked people to believe. Sam jumped when she heard Cameron's voice.

'What are you doing out here at this time,' he smiled, leaning against a tree, his posture relaxed.

'I'm walking... alone,' she added, but her voice shook and she bit her lip, not wanting him to see how lonely she was.

'You don't want to walk alone Sam,' he said softly, pushing himself off and walking towards her.

'I do,' she said brokenly. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to drop off your prom present on the porch and I just found my way to you.'

'You followed me, you mean... You can have the album, I told you I didn't want it.'

'Yes,' he said cocking his head to one side. 'You were in bad condition that night; it almost broke my heart to see you like that. Are you okay now?'

'Yes- well I,' Sam stumbled over words, shocked at the ring of sincerity in his voice. 'It's been hard,' she finished miserably.

And your not helping she wanted to add, but couldn't.

'I know Sam,' he said leaning closer. 'But I can make it better, I can help you...'

'How,' she asked, lured in by the melodic hum of his voice. 'How can you help me?'

'I'll make sure you never feel lonely or unwanted again, you don't want to feel like that do you?'

'No,' Sam croaked, feeling tears slide down her face at how right his words were. 'I don't want to feel it anymore. I want Cal!'

'I know you do,' he soothed. 'But Cal doesn't understand like I do, if he did, he wouldn't leave you like this would he?'

Despite herself, Sam shook her head, dazed by his eyes that were glinting in the moonlight. She barely noticed the quick flash of a smile he gave at her answer.

'I understand you, my darling. I'll make you feel happy again. I know you want me to.'

He was so close, his breath was hitting her lips, but instead of recoiling she was leaning towards him.

'Yes, I want you to, so much.'

But instead of kissing her, he smiled and moved back, his eyes shining. Confused, she stepped after him.

'Do you know what I could give you?'

Mutely she shook her head as he watched her, and so he began to count them off on his fingers.

'One, safety, no one would hurt you; you'd live comfortably and have everything you wanted. You would be provided for; you wouldn't have to worry about anything, except what dress to wear each day. Two, happiness, you'd be so happy with me, we'd have a big house, you'd feel wanted, I'd cherish you, I swear it Sam, I crave you. Three, I'd give you love. Nobody could love you more, not even Cal, I'll give you everything you ever wanted, you don't need anything more, do you?'

More softly, he continued, 'all you need is someone to love you.'

He knew her weaknesses and it was getting to her.

'Believe it Sam,' he smiled. 'Believe in us.'

'I don't know,' she whispered, backing away. 'Stop, I don't know.'

'I know you don't, but you will,' he replied, his eyes moving to her lips. 'But we don't need to talk anymore, not if you don't want to.' She nodded and he moved towards her. 'Just say the word...'

'Yes,' she choked out, 'yes, yes, yes.'

So he kissed her. It wasn't like when Cal kissed her, it didn't make her burn up from the passion of it, and it didn't make her unable to think properly, hazy as she was feeling, it didn't make her sick with longing, a need to be closer to him. Only Cal managed that.

With Cameron there was no fire and she knew he wasn't right for her. No, it didn't do any of that, it was pleasant and soft, but she knew her heart wasn't fully in it. When his kisses got fiercer, she complied with the force but somehow it didn't feel right, it just felt wrong and then he made it worse.

'I knew you would be mine,' he breathed against her lips, his dark eyes trained solely on her, and it was as if the fog that had been clouding her thoughts was brushed away and she could see clearly the situations she was in.

'No,' she said quietly, and then louder. 'No, no, no!'

She shoved him away and faced him as he stared at her with impatience but no anger.

'I will never be yours,' she snapped.

'Sam, how long are you going to do this? Just give in, I've waited for you, I'll always wait for you but I only have so much patience.'

'So do I, just leave me alone.'

'Don't push me Sam,' he warned a deadly glint in his eyes.

Sam shivered and stepped away from him, but was unable to keep quiet.

'Or what,' she whispered, meeting his eyes with a challenge in her own.

'I may have to take you by force, it would be easier all round if you just came of your own free will.'

'Never,' she swore passionately.

'Then it will be by force,' he said simply.

'You can't do that,' Sam said angrily. 'Cal wont let you.'

'Oh, he'll be angry of course, but then it will be too late, I don't need his permission. He'll only be angry because I took someone from his house, he doesn't actually care about you, otherwise he wouldn't have broken up with you.'

'Your wrong,' Sam hissed.

'No, he wouldn't mind if I took you right now.'

'Don't even think about it.'

'I could do it now, we're alone, Cal thinks your on the porch, when will a better opportunity come along?'

'So why aren't you,' she challenged him, managing to hold her ground, but inwardly shaking.

'Because I'd much rather you came by yourself,' he smiled, 'and judging by what I saw then, I think you soon will.'

'No, no, I won't just shut up!'

'I only have so much patience,' he repeated, in a cold, icy voice.

'If you love me so much then why are you doing this to me? Don't you care about what I want?'

'I'm doing this for you, you will be much better off with me...'

'Well let me decide,' Sam said earnestly, stepping towards him.

'I want you,' he said firmly, 'and I will have you.'

Then he had turned on his heel and darted off.

'Cameron,' she yelled after him, but he was long gone.

'Bloody vampires,' she muttered, turning around and stomping back to the house.

You are a bloody vampire, her inner voice whispered. I know, she returned, sighing inwardly, but I'm more human than vampire anyway. When the house was in view, she froze; Cal was on the porch holding the album Cameron had put there. He looked mad beyond all belief, as mad as when he'd dragged her out of club Fang, the mad that terrified her, even though she knew he'd never hurt her. Then he looked at her and his blue eyes were blazing, finding her in the dark.

'Sam,' he growled and she hastily started walking towards him, she didn't know how his voice carried to her across such a distance but now there was no mistaking his anger.

When she reached him, her mouth dried up and she ducked her head to avoid his angry gaze.

'Look at me,' he said coldly.

'No,' she said stubbornly, studiously studying her feet.

'Look at me,' he said softly but firmly, his hand gripping her chin, again it was firm but it didn't hurt.

He slowly lifted her chin and made her look at him and once again she nearly lost herself in his eyes. Panicked she averted her own and tried her best to look at everything but him.

'Sam,' he groaned, dropping the album with a clatter and putting his hands either side of her head this time, instead of on her chin, so that she couldn't move it and it was difficult to look anywhere but at him.

Every time she looked at him, she wanted to kiss him.

'Don't be too hard on her,' Madeline's voice came from the door. 'She didn't know any better.'

'Maddie, we're fine,' Cal sighed, letting go of Sam's face and running a hand through his hair.

'But Cal,' Maddie tried, stepping outside, looking unsure, her blue eyes darting between Cal and Sam.

Sam gave her a weak smile.

'Maddie, please go back inside...'

She still hesitated.

'I need to talk to Sam, I'm not going to hurt her, I'd never hurt her, you know that.'

Maddie nodded and looked out at the woods, Sam could have sworn her eyes glistened with tears, but perhaps it was the light.

'Okay,' she sniffed. 'Okay, Cal, I'll see you both inside.'

'See you inside,' Cal said softly, giving his little sister an adoring look.

She smiled at them both and then turned and ran outside. Cal turned to face Sam and she sighed, here we go.

'I told you not to go further than the porch, which meant you definitely do not go in there.'

He swept his hand towards the dark clump of trees she'd just been in, a mini wood.

'I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be by myself,' she said quietly.

'But Sam,' he said, frustrated. 'I told you not to go further than the porch, but you did! Why, you could have got hurt.'

'Oh for God sake Cal,' Sam said, her temper flaring. 'You don't control me, I can do what I want, I'm sixteen.'

'That is not the point,' he shouted. 'I'm not trying to control you, I want you to be safe.'

'I can look after myself,' Sam said, tilting her chin up in the air.

'From a vampire? Need I remind you that your blood smells especially good?'

'No you don't have to; I can take care of myself!'

Before she could say another thing, there was a blast of wind and he was behind her, holding her head in his hands, his mouth was at her ear.

'What would you do now then?'

'I don't know,' she whispered, trembling at his warm breath on her skin. 'Something.'

'Something,' he chuckled softly. 'Well before you could do that something, I could break your neck.' He slid his fingers through her hair and onto her warm roots where he put a gentle pressure. 'Just one movement and your gone, your neck snapped like a twig, it's that easy.'

'You wouldn't get the chance...'

'Or,' he smiled, moving his lips down to the side of her neck, causing her heart to accelerate and her to suck in a sharp breath that he undoubtedly heard. 'I could just as easily drink your blood...'

He gently kissed her neck, causing her to shiver and step away from him.

'Stop that,' she muttered, wrapping her arms around her waist and taking slow steps away from him. 'It's not funny!'

'It wasn't supposed to be,' he said, slowly regarding. 'I was showing you how easy it would be to kill you, to bite you.'

'Why didn't you bite me,' she challenged.

'Don't be stupid,' he snapped. 'Why would I want to bite you?'

'Because I smell so good,' she retorted, drawing closer to him. 'Why don't you? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt that much and anyway you could always hypnotize me afterwards.'

'I would never do that to you,' he said through gritted teeth.

'No, I don't suppose you would,' Sam said thoughtfully. 'But that doesn't mean you don't want to.'

'I want to do a lot of things to you but I manage to restrain myself.'

Sam looked away from him for a second and then looked back curiously.

'Like what?'

'Like I really want to kiss you right now...'

'Well,' Sam said stiffly, annoyed at how much she wanted to kiss him to. To be wrapped in his arms and feel safe. 'It's not like I haven't given you lots of opportunities.'

'I know,' he said, smiling wanly. 'Which is why I'm managing to hold myself back.'

'Yeah well good.' She said this despite the fact she wished he wouldn't. 'I'm going in now.'

She turned to walk in, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

'What...'

'I'm not done talking to you.'

'Okay, but back up,' Sam cried, startled by the sudden close proximity.

But then she smiled because automatically she knew what he was going to say.

'What if I don't want to,' they both said and Sam started laughing at how accurate she was.

It was like before they dated when they argued all the time and that was all he used to say.

'Shut up Sam,' he sighed, but the corner of his mouth quirked as he too was trying to fight a smile. 'Promise me you won't go in there alone again.'

'I won't, but I told you Cal, I can look after my self...'

'No, you can't.'

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but at the look he gave her she closed it and settled for a grumpy pout instead.

'Don't do that,' he smiled, trailing his thumb across her bottom look, 'it makes me want to kiss you.'

'Don't do that,' Sam replied, pulling away so that his thumb dropped off of her lip. 'It's not fair.'

'Look Sam,' he said quieter, drawing even closer to her, so that in her haste to back away she bumped into the wall. He smiled briefly before turning serious again. 'About a year ago, Maddie went out there by herself; I mean what harm could it do right? Well, quite a lot since she came back crying her eyes out and hurt beyond belief. It made me so mad to see her like that.'

His jaw was tensed as he remembered.

'But she's a vampire...'

'Yes, but a young one and she got attacked by another vampire.'

'What happened to her?'

'She was beaten badly up and none of us knew about it until it was too late,' he said, his voice icy. 'Her legs were broken, she had to drag herself back. Her face was slit, she was bruised everyway and patches of her hair had been ripped out. The pain she must have been in is unimaginable, to do that to a twelve year old, to do that to anybody, but a twelve year old. If he'd been older, he might have raped her too.'

His eyes said, that could have been you and Sam gulped.

'Oh my God,' Sam cried, her eyes filling up with tears. 'Poor Maddie! That's evil, oh my God, poor, poor darling... Did you catch the person?'

'Damn right, I found him,' Cal growled. 'And we handed him over to the vampire guards to do what they would with him.'

'Good,' Sam choked out, 'that son of a bitch!'

'That's why I don't want you out there,' Cal said in a dangerous voice, his eyes angry. 'If someone dared touch you, I'd'-

He cut off abruptly and just stared at her.

'It's okay,' Sam whispered, touching his cheek. 'I'm fine.'

'But you might not have been,' he said, bracing his arms against the wall and leaning in towards her. 'If that had happened to you, because you'd have probably been raped as well, I don't know what I'd have done. I would have gone crazy, I would have tortured him my fucking self. Poor Maddie, but she's managed to block the worst out of it now and she's a vampire, you would have been traumatized. I don't even want to think about what could have happened...'

'So don't think about it...'

'You understand, don't you,' Cal asked, pushing himself off of the wall and pacing.

'Yes Cal, definitely. I understand why, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you.'

'At least you didn't see anyone there.'

'I did,' Sam said, biting her lip.

'Who,' Cal shot out, whipping around.

'Just Cameron, he was going on about me being his and how he will take me by force if he has to.'

'Over my dead body,' Cal snapped, appearing in front of her, as if he was scared Cameron would take her if he wasn't close enough.

'I said you'd never let him.'

'Damn right.'

'He told me you wouldn't care,' Sam said looking down. 'Would you care?'

'Of course I'd care,' Cal exploded. 'That fucking little shit, he doesn't know a thing. Wait 'till I meet this asshole, I'll fucking tell him who's boss. You are mine!'

'Umm, well, yeah,' Sam murmured, not denying that she was his, but a little bit pissed at his possession of her. The other part of her was pleased that he was so adamant that she was his.

'Shall we just leave this stupid prom present out here so that it will send a message?'

'Yeah,' Sam nodded, 'I mean he can find somebody else, can't he?'

'He can and he will,' Cal said decisively.

'Mmm hmm, so what did you want to talk to be about earlier,' Sam asked, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger.

'Oh,' he said, walking towards her. 'I wanted to talk about us.'

'Us?' Sam said blankly.

'Us,' he smiled. 'As a couple.'

'Wait, you mean,' Sam said, breaking out into a massive smile, that made her eyes shine.

'I mean, that I've really missed you.'

'I've missed you to,' Sam gulped, struggling to believe that that moment was actually happening.

'I was trying to do what's best for you, I didn't want your connection with me, exposing you as what you are, but I can't help it. Every time I see you, I just want to hold you and never let you go, I want to kiss you again. It's so hard, and you don't help it.'

'I wasn't trying to,' Sam admitted.

'I know,' he grinned.

'So, does this mean you want to get back together then,' Sam laughed, finding it hard to contain her joy.

'I need to sort a few things out first, but yeah, I just can't seem to function properly without you.'

'What about Vanessa?'

'V's my best friend Sam, but she's not you.'

Sam squealed with delight and ran at him, jumping on him like she used to, knowing he'd catch her. He laughed and caught her easily and before she could blink he was kissing her. It was short but sweet and she was radiant when he pulled back.

'I've wanted to do that for so long,' he grinned, setting her down.

'Me too,' she said back happily.

'My beautiful Sammy,' he laughed, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Sam beamed at him unable to stop smiling and he laughed again. They weren't back together properly, Sam knew, because he still had things to sort out. But for right then, what she had was enough.

Finally there was hope.

_A.N: Soo sorry about the long wait again, but please reviews :( I promise to get back on track with the updating cause now I'm back at school and It's easier to update :)_

_So what did you think? :) _


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: A Friend In Need

_A.N: Yes, I know it's short, yes, I am sorry and yes, it really did have to end there. :/. Next chappy will be longer I promise, but I was kind of disappointed with the reviews last time as well, so, yeah this one is shorter than usual..._

_I really want to reach 300... :(_

_Heather: Ahaa, I'm so glad you enjoyed it and found it funny :) I personally like the bbay line myself :L I just had to put them back together, I was beginning to annoy myself :)_

_Brianna: Thankss ! Yep, she's Mandy's sister so she is going to be a bitch and no she will not be going to school because she had left but she may very well see her around with Mandy soon... thankyouuu :)_

_DesperateVoice: Ahhh, I'll be waiting for it :)_

_aniw8i: Yep, so do I, but sometime smotivation just deserts me :/ Thankss :)_

_tomkat: I get you, I will try my absolute best (: _

_alistarmusic: Ahhh thanks so so much ! :D Haha, it's nice to know both you and your friend like it :) Thanks, it means a lot to me :) Yeahh mee tooo ;) :)_

_nelson: Yeeh me tooo :) And Alex would have probs raped her... :L :)_

_superfly: Ahh I'm glad your pleased, haha :L Thankyouu :)_

_manders21: Yeahh Cal has a soft side when it comes to Sam :)_

_vampireprincess: No, it's absolutely fine, thankyou for just saying you want me to update because that les me know you enjoyed it :)_

_Clarisse: Thanksss :D Haha, i get you :L Yeah quite a few people want Ali and Vix back together ;) At the minute I'm planning on keeping them together... and i can't say a thing about Summer as that is something I'm keeping under wraps until I say in a few chapters ;) I have no intention of quitting as even though I get writers block I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone who was enjoying reading the story, it's selfish tbh :) _

_Heartbreaker27: Hmmm, my skinny ass is updating right now ;) It's good your enjoying it but sorry you only get one quite short chap... Someone took the bossy pill ;) :L :)_

_So... as usual... ENJOY...!_

Chapter Twenty Nine

It was Tuesday, Saturday seemed to far away and Sam stood outside in the corridor listening to Roseanna and Cal arguing She'd only just got there, and hadn't meant to start eavesdropping but she was looking for Cal and he was in that classroom, with Roseanna. Sam might have been a teensy bit worried if not for the fact they were yelling at each other.

'You don't understand,' Cal yelled and then there was a banging sound.

'Then explain it to me Cal, because your right I really don't understand!' Roseanna's voice was musical, but loud and incredibly pissed off.

'I already have!'

'Then I fail to see why you are still with her!'

'Because I love her.' Cal shouted.

Sam jumped and wondered if they were discussing her.

'This is only going to end badly Cal, you know it is.'

'It's not.'

'Oh, it is,' Roseanna assured him, her voice softening slightly. 'You know we had a deal, we can still keep to that...'

'Rose, I don't want to keep to it...'

'This will end badly,' she repeated.

'I hope it doesn't,' he sighed.

Sam heard chairs scraping and hushed whispers and she moved closer to the door to listen, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

'Eavesdropping?'

Sam whirled around and clutched her hand to her heart in panic, glaring at Candy who was sniggering.

'No I'm not, I'm just waiting for Cal, go away.'

'Really,' Candy said, raising an eyebrow. 'Because it sure looked like you were eavesdropping.'

'I didn't mean to,' Sam hissed, looking hastily at the door, 'I was looking for Cal.'

'And he's in there?'

'Yes, with Roseanna, now shh before they hear you...'

'Whatever.' Candy said rolling her eyes. 'The only reason I'm not going in there and ratting you out is cause I'm kind of curious what they're saying.'

'Only that Cal shouldn't go out with me and now they're whispering.'

Candy cocked her head to the side and listened.

'Can you hear anything?' Sam asked hopefully.

Candy shook her head but couldn't keep the smirk off her face. Sam shot her a suspicious look but didn't say anything.

'So you and Cal are back together then...'

'Yeah, kind of, he said he had some things to sort out. Why are you being nice?'

'That's a good idea, why am I being nice?'

She thought about it for a second and then shrugged, running up to the classroom door, banging on it and then running away. Sam's jaw dropped, she looked around her and then the door opened and Roseanna stepped out looking annoyed.

'Whoever did that- Oh Sam, it's you,' Roseanna smiled pleasantly, smoothing back a stray lock of hair. 'Cal, I think she wants to see you.'

Roseanna was soon joined by Cal and he broke out into a smile as soon as he saw her, but Sam noticed the tense set of his shoulders.

'What are you doing here,' he laughed, walking towards her and completely ignoring Roseanna's disapproving look.

'Cal,' she interrupted, 'remember what I said.'

'Sure Rose,' he muttered, as she disappeared in another direction. 'So what are you doing here?'

He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her to him.

'Aren't you happy to see me,' she smiled, putting her arms around his neck and leaning back.

'Of course I am, I haven't seen you all morning,' he groaned. 'Where have you been?'

'You saw me this morning at your house,' Sam teased. 'And what do you mean, where have I been? Where have you been?'

'Around,' he said vaguely.

'I missed you...'

Sam stood on tiptoes and quickly kissed him.

'I missed you too, but how much did you hear earlier?'

'Enough to know that Roseanna doesn't want us to be together...'

Sam disentangled herself and sighed, taking Cal's hand.

'She's just worried,' Cal muttered, looking away from her.

'Should she be,' Sam asked, touching his face.

'No,' he said, shaking his head. 'No she shouldn't.'

'What's she worried about?'

'That I'll hurt you because of what I am...'

'That'll never happen,' Sam murmured, holding his hand tightly.

'I know,' he smiled, 'I could never hurt you.'

Sam decided not to mention that he already had, that was in the past. She felt herself pulled closer to him when he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled against him.

'That's better,' he said appreciatively, kissing her temple. 'Where to, most divine light of my life?'

'Umm, I haven't thought that far ahead, I just wanted to see you.'

'Well now you've seen me and I know exactly what we can do...'

Sam opened her mouth to say what but she found herself back up against the wall staring in Cal's mischievous blue eyes.

'What did you have in mine,' Sam asked innocently, playing with his top button.

He glanced down at it with an amused smile.

'As much as I wouldn't mind you taking my shirt off, I don't think it's such a good idea.'

'Why not,' she pouted, she was joking.

'We could always take your shirt off...'

'I'm all for it,' she joked, hands undoing the next two buttons which meant you could see her bra.

She waited for him to stop her and he did, even though his eyes had widened in shock as he stared at her chest. Sam laughed and winked at him.

'I think you should do those back up,' he murmured, holding her wrists.

'I might do,' Sam said, glancing around her.

'Too tempting,' he muttered, before kissing her softly.

Sam sighed and pulled him closer, sucking gently on his lower lip and running her hands over his shirt. He groaned into her mouth and skimmed his hands up her waist and onto her hair, pulling the clasp holding it up, so that her hair tumbled free. His hands found their way into her hair whilst hers started rapidly undoing his buttons, regardless of the fact that they were in a school, all logical thought had disappeared. It wasn't like she'd undone all of his buttons.

'You make it hard for me to think rationally,' Cal said, pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

'So don't think rationally,' Sam breathed, tilting her head up for another of his mind blowing kisses.

He smirked down at her and then quickly kissed her.

'More,' Sam murmured, yanking him back down and he chuckled.

'I don't think I should, it only makes it harder to pull back...'

'I don't care' she said childishly, so he kissed her again hungrily, his lips skimming down to her jaw line and then her neck, whilst his hands held her waist tightly and he was pressed hard against her. Someone coughed and Cal turned lazily, whilst Sam regained her breathing, half collapsed against the wall.

'Alex,' Cal said civilly, 'what's up?'

'Oh nothing,' Alex said nonchalantly, eyes skimming over Sam. 'You've got a few buttons undone.'

He touched the deep v the top now made, between her breasts.

'Alex,' Cal warned in a deadly tone, but Alex simply stepped away and grinned at Cal.

'You've got a few undone as well mate, have you been undressing each other?'

'That's not any of your business,' Sam snapped, hastily doing them up.

'Just saying the corridor is not the place to get frisky, no matter how horny you are.'

'Shut up.'

'Maybe I should have let Cal take your shirt off that could have gotten interesting.'

He let his eyes sweep over her body again, eyes darkening in lust. Cal took a threatening step towards him, his face thunderous.

'Okay, okay...' Alex backed away, his hands in front of him in surrender. 'Come on Cal, Roseanna wants to speak to us about something.'

'Are you her bitch then,' Sam spat.

'Rather be yours,' he winked and Cal raised an eyebrow at him.

Cal turned to Sam and drew her in for another long kiss, before Alex coughed again in impatience.

'We haven't got all day,' Alex said, in an annoyed tone of voice.

'See you later babe,' Cal grinned and Sam beamed back, before strolling down the corridors to find Summer or Vixen.

It was Summer she found though in the canteen, she was searching frantically around, looking desperate. She exhaled in relief when she saw Sam and gripped her arm, dragging her away.

'What's wrong Sum?' Sam asked. 'You look...'

She trailed off unable to find any words to describe how Summer was acting.

'It's Vixen, she's crying...'

'Why?' Sam asked sharply, causing Summer to throw her a sideways glance.

'I don't know, she wants to talk to us both, she's hysterical and shaking. Here.'

Summer pushed Sam into the girls toilets.

'Vixen, it's me and Sam,' Summer said softly.

Vixen emerged from the toilet stall, no longer crying but with red, puffy eyes and a red nose. She looked awful.

'You look awful,' Sam blurted, rushing to her friends side.

'Thanks,' Vixen muttered. 'I know I do.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.'

'What the hell is wrong,' Summer cried, grabbing a tissue from her bag, because they were so much softer than those horrible toilet ones, and thrusting it at Vixen who gratefully took it.

'Promise you won't judge me,' she whispered.

'We won't,' they chorused.

'I should have known,' Vixen croaked, 'all the signs. God, I'm such an idiot.'

'It's alright babe,' Summer said sympathetically. 'You can tell us anything.'

Sam nodded encouragingly and watched as Vixen took a deep shuddering breath.

'Okay, the thing is; I'm pregnant.'

_A.N: Okay, so what do you think? Please review! And don't forget that there is a poll on my profile, I would very much appreciate it if you did it :) xx_


	31. Chapter Thirty: Stand By Me

_A.N: HELLO GUYS! So, I've updated and I hope you enjoy the chapter... And thanks so much for all your reviews!_

_Heather: Yeah, she is, hehe, I had it all planned out and well done to you for figuring it out :) Hmm, guess you'll have to wait and see ;) Awww thanks so much ! I'm glad it's not getting worse, haha :)_

_alistarmusic: Yeahh! Guess you'll find out in this chapter :D Aww thanks, I'm glad to hear that, that's so nice ! :) Yeah they were, and in school, God, I'm so weird ha and things'll probs hot up another time, haha :) _

_Heartbreaker27: I do like shocking people ;) Yeah that's what I call it and you have another chapter to read now :D Sorry that it's short, but that's all I had... :/ Well here's another chap :)_

_DesperateVoice: Yeah, I totally agree with the sequels thing :) Yeah I'm sure they know ;) :)_

_manders21: Thanks! I like the element of surprise :)_

_MusicandArtLover: Sort of, but he's got to watch out for Cal... :L Ahh it's really hard fitting in all the characters because I have to make sure they don't fall out of the story :/ But I'll try put more Cam in :) Yeahh I love Maccy D's :)_

_nelson: Yep, that's the thing with pyscho Alex :L Yeah, I just had to put them back together and Roseanna always has something up her sleeve... ;) Haha, we'll see ! :) _

_vampireprincess: Yeahh, she is, did it surprise you? :L Do you like Alex then, haha :D It was supposed to be a shock and I guess you'll find out ;) :)_

_killer-kelly420: THANKS! :D Ahh, how did you find it? :L That's really good, it's awesome you like it :) Haha, some people know and some don't :) What else do you make bets about, tell me and then I will secretly know who is right ;) Your welcome :)_

_annie loves vampires: Haha, which one is it? ;) ;) Here's the update :) _

_Minachan22: Yehh and nooo :L Haha, Vixen would never touch Alex, it's Ali's baby ;) Yehh another half breed :)_

_tomkat96: Haha, not much of a surprise for you then ;) Yeahh they did and tbh I don't reckon it would really happen but still... :) _

_stargirl: Yeahh she is :) Alex always has timing... :)_

Chapter Thirty

'Your what,' Summer spluttered, falling backwards in shock and hitting her back against the sink.

Her face took on a pained expression as she rubbed it, before her blue eyes widened into saucers and her mouth opened and closed like a fishes.

'I'm pregnant,' Vixen repeated and briefly closed her eyes, as if saying the words made them more real.

'Oh God,' Summer choked in anguish for her friend. 'Oh God...'

'I'm pregnant,' Vixen whispered, ignoring them both now. 'I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm-' Her eyes shot open in panic. 'You guys, I'm pregnant!'

'Vix, its okay,' Sam soothed, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, as she tried to get her thoughts in order. If the baby was Ali's, well it had to be Ali's, then that made the baby a half vampire which meant that it would be born before a normal child would, so it needed vampire care.

'Okay!' Vixen shrieked, eyes flashing from Sam to a pale, shocked Summer and back again. 'What part of this is okay? None of this is okay, this is... terrible, the worst thing that could have happened, the very worst given the circumstances.'

She lapsed into silence and Sam and Summer shared the same look of dread.

'Are you sure,' Summer asked, putting a hand to her forehead. 'Are you sure that your... pregnant?'

'I took the test, just now,' Vixen said dully. 'I was late on, I'm never late! But I didn't want to believe it, I mean he's a...' She looked at Summer quickly. 'But then I thought about it and realised I could be...' Her eyes flickered to Sam. 'I mean it is possible. You just never expect it to happen to you...'

'What happened to protection,' Summer sighed, sinking to floor. 'Vixen, remember yesterday you were warning me about protection?' She wrinkled up her nose and sighed. 'I mean jeez, why would I need protection?'

'Yeah, why would you,' Sam asked puzzled.

'Oh, I've got a date with Peter tonight...'

'The one from the fair?'

'Yeah, but it's not like I'm going to do anything with him. Ergh, Vix, why preach to me and not follow through yourself?'

'I wasn't thinking,' Vixen cried, nibbling her black nails, 'it just kind of happened and then I forgot about it, and now, now it's come back to haunt me...' Her eyes took on a dreamy, faraway look. 'It was bad I know, but it felt like I hadn't seen him in ages and we didn't have a condom and we really wanted each other and he was convinced it would be okay. I didn't know, but he was so sure and I really wanted to, and I just believed him. God, I'm such an idiot!'

She clutched her hair and gave a little scream of annoyance.

'Vix, calm down, it's done now, we have to think about what to do next, I mean do you want to keep the baby...'

'What,' she asked her green eyes dull and lifeless. 'I can't get rid of it, can I?'

'Well there a probably ways,' Sam hinted, ways to abort a vampire child.

'Yeah, like abortion,' Summer said tiredly. 'But I've heard that's traumatic for some people.'

'I- I don't know, if I can get rid of my child,' Vixen said, her hands flying to her stomach. 'I mean, I'm so fucking scared, but thinking of killing my baby makes me feel sick.' She shuddered and moved her arms to wrap them around herself. 'I know I can do what I want, but I feel so helpless.'

'I don't think I'd be able to do it either,' Summer said quietly. 'Because after I did it I wouldn't be able to stop myself going: 'oh, my baby would have been one today,' or 'I could have bought that pram for him, or her.' It would have killed me inside, even though my mum would be so angry at me, I think I would have kept it as well. That is if your planning on keeping it.'

'I think I am,' Vixen replied, nervously biting her lip. 'What do you think Sam?'

'I- I'm not sure,' Sam hesitated. 'I don't think I'm ready for a child... But I'm not sure I could get rid of it either. I guess I'd have to be in that position to really know.'

'How I wish I wasn't in this situation...'

'You have to tell Ali,' Summer said abruptly, clambering to her feet.

'What,' Vixen said, looking startled. 'No, I don't want to!'

'But you have to Vix!'

'It is his baby too,' Sam said softly. 'It's up to you whether you tell him or not though, but wouldn't you want to know?'

'I'm just worried that he'll be angry at me,' Vixen said, her eyes filling with tears that she hastily wiped away. 'He could be so angry...'

'No Vix.' Summer murmured, hugging her. 'No, he can't be, it's half his fault your in this situation.'

'I know,' Vixen blinked, 'but will you both stay with me when I tell him?'

'Yeah, of course,' Sam smiled, 'of course we will.'

'Could you go get him,' Vixen asked taking a deep breath.

'What now,' Summer asked, alarmed, 'are you sure?'

'Yeah, I'm sure, I'll wait here.'

'I'll go get him,' Sam said, 'do you want to stay with Vixen, Sum?'

'Yeah, I suppose someone should...'

'Alright, I'll see you in a minute,' Sam said and then disappeared out the door.

Of course, he'd be at table A with the rest of them, Cal included... Sam felt a smile spread across her face at the thought of him but then shook her head to clear her thoughts. There were more important things to think about at that moment. Walking into the canteen she spotted her table and then Table A, Ali was laughing at something and Sam felt her blood boil at how he was so happy when Vixen was distraught, but she calmed down when she remembered that he didn't know Vixen was in such a state. She threw back her shoulders, titled her chin and walked over the table, somehow it always took a sizeable amount of courage to go over there even though Cal was her boyfriend.

'Well, well, well, what have we got here,' Mandy grinned meanly, 'looks like an ex- girlfriend...'

Roseanna opened her mouth to say something but then sighed and shook her head. Mandy caught the look and gave a questioning look of her own, but Roseanna simply shrugged as if to say 'you'll see.'

'Whatever Mandy,' Sam muttered, not in the mood to argue with her, well, she knew she shouldn't be wasting time.

'Oh come on,' Mandy laughed. 'Tell me.'

'If you must know we're back together,' Cal said, pulling Sam onto his lap, 'I just had a few things to sort out before I told you all.'

His eyes flickered to Roseanna, who met his hard gaze unflinching. So that was what he had to sort out...

'Since when,' Mandy snapped, her eyes burning like a blue gas flame.

'Officially,' Cal mused, 'today, unofficially, Saturday.'

He grinned at them all and despite herself Sam felt herself relaxing back into his arms as he moved her hair over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck, his arms tight around her waist.

'It's true,' Alex said, his eyes lazily flicking over them. 'They were proper going at it in the hall today. If I hadn't found them I think some clothes might have come off.'

Mandy laughed and muttered 'whore,' under her breath, causing Sam to flush red because she knew all of them would have heard that.

'Your just jealous,' Cal said to Alex.

'That I am,' Alex said nonchalantly, 'wish she'd been that easy with me.'

Cal growled and his fists clenched.

'Say that again and I'll knock your fucking head off,' Cal snapped, and it looked like he'd do it.

Alex opened his mouth but Ali jumped in quickly.

'Alright guys,' he said. 'Cal, calm down and Alex quit it; it's not really easy if there in a relationship...'

Cal had tensed up but slowly he relaxed again.

'Sorry Cal,' Sam said, fidgeting to get up, 'I just remembered why I had to come here.' She jumped up and quickly kissed him. 'Ali, you need to come with me.'

He looked up in surprise.

'Um, why?'

'It's Vixen, she needs you...'

'Oh well, I'm not her dog you know,' he said, his eyes hardening slightly.

'Ali, she really needs to talk to you... I mean, really.'

'Well then she can come here, can't she?'

'She can't!'

'Why not,' Ali said angrily. 'She hasn't spoken to me in days and now when she jumps she just wants me to do it.'

'Well you deserved it,' Sam snapped and regretted it when his eyes darkened dangerously.

'Why can't she come here,' he growled and Cal shot him a look.

'She's a wreck Ali, an absolute wreck, she has got her pride you know.'

'What's wrong with her,' he asked, her blue eyes widening in concern.

'That's what she wants to tell you... She's in trouble Ali and she really needs you right now.'

Ali didn't need to hear anything else he jumped up in panic.

'Where is she?'

'The girls toilet,' Sam replied.

'Which ones?'

'I'll show you...'

Sam speed walked out of the cafeteria and then started running when he started to run, he'd obviously caught her scent. He came to a stop in front of the door and looked like he wanted to bust in. He knocked on it and called her name.

'Vixen! Vix, baby, are you in there?'

He didn't have to say anything else because the door opened and Vixen flung herself into his arms, Sam could hear her sniffling. Ali looked surprised first of all but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, kissing her head. Summer exited the toilets looking tired.

'Ali, I'm so glad your here,' Vixen sobbed, grabbing at his neck and looking up at him.

His face softened even more at her bright green eyes full of tears.

'Baby, don't cry,' he said wiping away a few stray tears, 'it can't be that bad...'

'It is,' she choked. 'Please don't be angry.'

'With you, never,' he swore.

'Do you want us to go,' Sam asked, feeling like she and Summer were intruding on the moment.

'No, no!' Vixen said, whirling around in panic. 'Don't leave me!'

'It's okay Vix,' Summer said, 'we're not going anywhere.'

'Okay,' Vixen said, taking a death breath before looking nervously at him. 'Do I just say it?'

She looked at them all for confirmation, so Ali nodded.

'That might be easier,' he said, smoothing down her black hair.

'Oh God,' she said, beginning to shake. 'Please don't hate me, I don't think I could bear it if you hated me.'

'That will never happen, c'mon Vix, it's alright. You can tell me. Why are you in trouble?'

'I- I have, no, we are, we have a-' She paused and finished miserably. 'We have a baby! Well, not yet...'

'We what,' Ali said, sucking a breath and looking at her stomach. 'You mean your...'

'Yes,' she choked, clutching at his shirt, 'I don't know what to do, I'm sorry!'

'No,' he said numbly, pulling her to him. 'It's not your fault, this is not your fault, don't think that. Whatever you want to do, I'm here for you.'

'Really,' she mumbled against his shirt and Sam couldn't fight a smile at how amazing Ali was being.

'Really,' he soothed, 'have you thought about what you want to do?'

'I want to keep it,' she said after slight hesitation.

'Okay,' he nodded. 'Okay.'

'You're alright with that,' she asked incredulously.

'I said I'd support you in whatever you want to do and if this is it, then I'm here for you. This is my baby too remember.'

Vixen nodded and choked on a sob.

'I think I love you Ali, please don't break my heart again...'

'I never wanted to and I never will again.'

'Oh my God,' Summer mouthed, her eyes tearing up. 'So cute.'

Sam had to agree.

'I guess we better tell your brother then,' Ali murmured.

'Why,' Vixen spluttered, 'he'll go crazy.'

'Because you're moving in with me so I can look after you.'

'I'd like that,' she said softly and then he began leading her to the office.

'Thanks for looking after her,' Ali said, turning back to look at Summer and Sam. 'It's good she has friends like you.'

'We're the lucky ones,' Summer smiled, 'and so are you.'

Vixen laughed, it seemed she'd lightened up now that Ali knew. That was good.

'Bye guys,' she smiled, 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Bye,' they called.

'So, Summer said, once they'd gone. 'Looking forward to prom? It is on Friday!'

Sam didn't know why but she had a feeling that something was going to happen on Friday, something big. She just didn't know if it would be good or bad.

'You know it,' Sam laughed. 'You have to get ready round mine, well Cal's.'

They both shared a smile of excitement and Summer squealed.

'I can't wait,' she grinned and Sam blinked as a dark cloud seemed to settle over her, but she shrugged and laughed with Summer as it disappeared as soon as it had come.

_'A.N: So whaddya think? I hope you enjoyed it! So remember there's a poll on my profile if you lot could spare a minute to take it and please please don't forget to review, I really like to know what you guys thinkk ! :)_


	32. Chapter 31: She Will Be Loved

_A.N: I know I keep changing my mind but yeah.. a load of people want me to continue the old destined before re writing it, which i guess makes sense :) but im really busy atm with college work and just life in general.. plus I have really bad writers block. So here is a small tiny piece of chapter 31 because i feel like even getting a small piece of the story out there to you guys is something yeah? so enjoy.. if you can and i know its barely anything but at least its something and i will try to write more :)_

Chapter Thirty One

'So when's Summer getting here,' Cal asked, smiling lazily. He was lying on his bed, absentmindedly playing with Sam's hair as she lay stretched out close beside him, her hair spread out over the pillow and his chest, dressed in some tatty shirts and an oversized t-shirt. Because it was the night of the prom, they didn't have to go to school but had all day to get ready for it. Of course for Sam and Cal that meant they could lounge around the house all day, eating cereal, toast or whatever they felt like. Sam smiled back at him and propped herself up on her elbow, using her other hand to lightly trace patterns on his stomach.  
'She should be here soon.' Vixen had been going to come originally but she and Ali had to explain things to her brother and move her things out. So she had a lot to focus on. 'I said four so we still have about fifteen minutes...' She trailed off and looked at him mischievously. 'For whatever you want to do.'  
'Hmm,' he murmured, catching her hand in his and stroking the back of it with his thumb. 'I guess there's something we could do.' His eyes glinted wickedly, with promise, and Sam felt herself responding to that look, like every nerve ending in her body was on fire.  
'Oh yeah?' She watched as he shifted into a sitting position and gave her a gloriously sexy, dark look with his hypnotic eyes and leaned forwards.  
'Yeah,' he whispered and she couldn't stop the shiver of anticipation that ran through her body at the rough, inviting tone of his voice, a sound that made her need for him so strong that she quickly lowered her lashes before he saw the longing shoot across her eyes like lightening. He chuckled gently, like he knew her body craved his touch, but then of course he knew, somehow he always did. He leaned closer and Sam's lips parted slightly as his sweet breath fanned her face. She swallowed dryly and tilted her head up, her body yearning towards him. But he did not touch her.  
'Cal,' she breathed, reaching out to touch his cheek, but he gave her another smouldering look, his blue eyes, dark with desire and gripped her wrists in his hands, moving close enough so that electricity seemed to spark between them and she desperately wanted to touch him, or him to touch her, not restrain her, but he made sure there was still inches between them.  
'Enough games,' she burst out, gripping his shirt in her free hand and yanking him towards her, pressing her lips hungrily against his and when they touched, her body felt as if it was on fire, her skin scorching hot and her heart beating fast. His hands curled around the back of her neck, gathering up the hair with one hand, so that he could stroke the back of her neck lightly. Sam's hands were wandering up his back and across his spine, pushing underneath his t-shirt to trail over the firm planes of his stomach. Sam took her hands up in his hair and sighed softly when his moved back up her throat and skimmed his lips up across her jaw before planting them back on her lips. She kissed him harder, more feverishly and pressed herself against him, not wanting him to stop... The door opened and Summer stood there holding a massive bag and looking very surprised.  
'Oh my God,' she shrieked. 'I swear both of your hands were going places I didn't want to know they went...' She let out a giggle when Sam sprang away from Cal her cheeks colouring in embarrassment. 'So Peter wants to meet again tomorrow...'  
'Oh that's good, do you like him,' Sam said as Summer plonked herself down on the bed and fell on Cal.  
'Whoops sorry,' she laughed. 'Yeah, he's nice enough.' She bit her lip. 'But the... spark? Just isn't there. Now lets get ready.'  
'Cal out,' Sam ordered. 'Go find Vanessa whilst we get changed.'  
'This is my room,' he said arching an eyebrow.  
'Please,' she pouted. 'I don't want to get changed in front of you...'  
'Hmm, I think I just might stay. I don't mind.'  
'Well I do,' Summer scowled. 'If you think I'm taking my clothes off in front of you then your wrong. Sam said: out, Cal Wolfe! So out you're going!' Sam and Cal both laughed and Summer threw open the bed room door imperiously.  
'Okay, okay,' Cal laughed, holding his palms up in the surrender sign. 'I'm leaving.' He winked at Sam before exiting his own room. Summer looked gorgeous in her blue dress. The rich colour of it set off her creamy skin extremely well and made her long brown hair look even glossier and that was before her hair had even been done. The shade of the dress matched the sparkling blue of her eyes and made them pop. The tight top hugged her curvy frame perfectly and from the hips it flared out, with a few diamonds dotted around. There was a bow around the waist that they pulled tight so that her waist seemed even smaller. As usual Summer managed to perfect innocent beauty as easily as she breathed. Sam also looked beautiful in her dress. The corset fit extremely well and made her look even slimmer, the detailing helped and had lines of diamonds coming down it. The blood red colour brought out the starling colour of her pale skin and made her hair look even blonder. The dress flared out into an even puffier skirt than Summer's also with diamonds. Neither one of them looked better than the other, if Summer had worn such a glamorous dress instead of her simple one, than it would have ruined her natural looks. Because Summer Childs' beauty was all natural, she didn't need anything else. When the hairdresser arrived they went for different hairstyles. Sam had an up do that was slightly messy but that was part of the effect, with two strands at the front curled and other parts curled. Summer's hair had been all curled and two parts from each side had been braided and pulled over her head like a headband. Their make up was natural, mascara to lengthen their eyelashes and make their eyes wider, minimal foundation and gloss on their lips, coupled with French manicures.  
'Summer you looked beautiful,' Cal said sincerely when he walked in and then his eyes moved to Sam and widened. Summer let out a little laugh. 'Sam, you look...' He shook his head as if words failed him and Sam felt incredibly embarrassed.  
'You look alright I suppose,' Vanessa sniffed, arriving in the door way. 'Both of you. But on my prom I sure was something to be seen. You'll never top how I looked.'  
'I'm sure you looked lovely,' Summer said kindly and Sam shot her look that said: don't be nice to her!  
'Why thank you... Summer is it?' She babbled on to Summer whilst Sam and Cal spoke.  
'I could eat you up,' Cal grinned, his eyes ravishing her face and body.  
'No fangs,' Sam joked and he moved closer.  
'I don't know I might be too tempted...'  
'Oh piss off! I don't want my body to match my dress!'  
'Now that,' he grinned, eyes travelling everywhere. 'Would take a lot of biting.'  
'No kinky talk,' Summer shouted even though they weren't far away. She scrunched up her nose. 'Just none, okay?'  
'You heard her,' Vanessa said snidely. 'No kinky talk. I think I like this one.'  
'Glad she meets your approval, now I think we should go...'  
'We have to take a picture and send it to Vix. We promised!' Summer cried.  
'Yeah, yeah, okay!' Sam laughed and they handed Cal Summers phone. They wrapped their hands around each others waists and smiled broadly at the camera. When they looked at it they both oohed and aahed.  
'I'm going to get that made bigger I think. I really like it.' To her horror Sam herself getting slightly emotional.  
'Oh me to,' Summer grinned. 'Tomorrow I'll get one too!' And it was a nice picture. So genuine, with both girls looking their absolute best and happy, smiling at the camera. 'I'll keep it forever.'

_A.N: So as always.. read, review, pm me.. tell me what you think.. because as long as you lot show an interest i will try my hardest to get something out to you :) SORRY ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME, BUT ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!:D_


	33. Chapter Thirty Two: A Broken Smile

_A.N: Okay so I updated again.! Yay me :) But I was kinda disappointed with the reviews for the last chapter. I got three and thank you to those who did review it was very appreciated :) Understandably not many did because it was short, but this isn't short, it took me all night._

_So I think its fair to say that if I make the effort to update you lot can make the effort to review? Reviews show you want to read more and so if you dont want to read more then there's no point in my writing and so I wont. Okay thank you :) Major shockers in this one though!_

Chapter Thirty Two

'This is rad.' Michael glanced at Summer and nodded in appreciation. 'Totally rad.'

Sam put her hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle. Michael was Summer's prom date, she'd decided to go with him despite what Winter and Rowan thought, or maybe that was _why _she'd decided to go with him. Sam wasn't going to ask. Anyway Michael looked good enough in his suit but he was a complete and utter idiot. _So _not Summer's type. He'd got to Cal's house and as soon as he saw Summer he'd looked her over and said

'looking _fiiiiiine _baby girl'

which made Sam and Cal piss themselves laughing. Summer had given a nervous giggle and turned to Sam with wide eyes that signalled 'help me.' But she couldn't be helped. Everyone that knew Summer knew that she was the type of girl that would have preferred him to be very gentlemanly and kiss her hand before telling her she looked beautiful. 'Fiiiiiine' just wasn't a word in Summer Child's vocabulary, and neither, on that note, was 'rad'.

'What is...'rad'?' Summer asked hesitantly, looking at Cal for help, as if 'rad' was something all boys said. Cal, knowing what it meant, simply laughed and shook his head at her.

'Radical baby,' Michael shouted, punching her lightly on the shoulder. Summer stared at him with her mouth open in surprise and he laughed and rubbed her arm. 'Sorry, didn't mean to get all up in your personal bubble lovely, don't wanna ruin you do I?'

Sam couldn't believe she'd ever thought this guy was _tough, _he was so... There truly were no words to describe him. He was though, she conceded, hot.

'Urm no,' Summer giggled again, and again not a true Summer giggle, a nervous, pathetic version. She wasn't used to people like Michael and didn't know how to deal with him. 'So what exactly is 'radical' then? What does it _mean_?'

'Well you know...' Michael looked stumped. 'Rad... Radical... You know? THIS IS RADICAL MAN!'

They all winced, and Cal's mum shot a disgruntled look at him through the rear-view mirror, a look which he missed.

'No I don't really know,' Summer said, giving a small, genuine smile, and looking out the window. Michael seemed pleased to have got a real smile out of her and as soon as she turned away a smile lit up his face and he fist punched the air. He looked at Sam and whispered 'she's so radical.'

'Ah,' Sam laughed. 'That girl is way more...radical than you know yet.' Michael looked impressed and turned back to Summer who'd let out a small bubble of laughter.

'You know what baby? I know you're special... You're looking so very special right now baby cakes, but I'm special too. Soon enough we're gonna be speaking the same language.'

'You mean... I'll be saying radical?'

'Totally,' he grinned.

'No way,' she giggled.

'Yes way,' he teased, pushing a curl back behind her ear. 'You gotta keep up with the _hip _sweet cheeks, it ain't enough to be _totally _fine.' His eyes travelled from her eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes again. Sam and Cal watched as Summer turned slightly pink and leant away from him.'Oh yeah,' he whispered. 'Totally fine.'

'Oh my God!' Sam spluttered, nearly choking on her laughter. 'Oh my God!'

'What's so funny,' Michael asked, raising one eyebrow.

'Nothing,' Sam laughed and Summer joined in with a slightly hysterical giggle. 'Nothing, you're just...' She searched for a word in his lingo. 'You're a riot.'

'Hell yes, I bring the party!' He leaned towards Summer, who stared at him with wide eyes. 'And I'm bringing the party to you!'

'Where exactly is this party,' Cal asked, smiling lazily and raising his eyebrows. Sam thought he looked absolutely gorgeous.

'In the bedroom of course,' he whispered, never taking his eyes off Summer. They all saw her gulp and Michael laughed. 'That's okay princess, I know you haven't had that party yet, but I can tell you're gonna be the life and soul.'

Summer gaped at him; it was obvious that Winter was the more experienced of the twins, Summer just didn't know what to do in these situations. She'd never had a boy act like this with her. Most boys that approached her were gentlemanly, like Peter, Peter...who she hadn't wanted to be her prom date. So maybe someone like Michael was more her type. Maybe, but probably not. Sam bit her lip in laughter, if Mr Slick had been acting like that with her she'd have told him where to go but Summer was so sweet and cute, so noticeably innocent that you almost didn't have to worry about boys with her. Cal had once said to Sam that the thing about Summer was that she brought out a boys protective side, not many would even think about hurting her. So Sam wasn't that worried about Michael, but all the same she'd be keeping an eye on him.

'Oh look,' Summer said hurriedly, poking the window. 'There's Thorns High, we're nearly there!' Her face fell when she saw all the transport people had. 'Look at that carnival float,' she whispered in awe. 'And we're just in a car.' Her pretty eyes went glassy.

'Hey now baby girl,' Michael said. 'Don't get emotional, this ride here is something, let me tell you. It's a damn fine ride... classy. And let me tell you this as well you don't need one of those damn carnival floats cause that would only distract from your pretty face.'

'Thanks,' Summer giggled. 'But I don't have a pretty face.'

'You totally, totally do.'

'Totally,' Sam and Cal agreed in chorus and Summer stuck her tongue out at them.

Then they were climbing out the car and most of the school that weren't going to prom were stood there watching. It was magical but scary. Cal leaned in toward Sam and whispered in her ear 'you ready?' His breath tickled and she laughed quietly.

'Not at all,' she replied, a small smile dancing on her lips.

She glanced at Summer, Michael had his arm around her waist but she didn't seem too bothered, that or she hadn't noticed. She was too busy waving at Vixen who was stood in the crowd with Ali, Vixen was right at the front. But of course she was, especially when stood with Ali. Together they were a force to be reckoned with, no one was going to tell them they couldn't be at the front. If they did Vixen would bite their head off. She was dressed in an oversized green t-shirts, skinny jeans and blue converse, her long black hair hanging over her left shoulder. With her hand tight in Ali's and a big smile on her face it was easy to see she was happy. Sam and Summer shared a look, they were both glad that their friend seemed to be in a completely new place than she'd been the day before in the bathroom. Sam made a mental note that the three of them needed to get together again to have a serious catch up.

'Oh look,' Summer giggled excitedly. 'We're going in.' She waved one more time at Vixen. 'Goodbye Vix! I'll see you later!'

The 'ballroom' was a sight. Seriously, it was scary stuff. But of course it would be with Roseanna, Mandy and Alex on the prom committee. Was this their idea of a joke?

'Oh my God,' Summer breathed. 'This is mad, completely mad.'

'This my darling,' Michael said. 'Is rad, totally rad.'

'This is supposed to be prom,' Sam muttered. 'Not a horror movie.'

'Gotta give them one for original thinking though,' Summer giggled.

'Or not so original,' Sam murmured, shooting Cal a look.

The theme was obviously vampires. It was dark with red lights that reminded her eerily of Club Fang. The band were just scary, good, but very scary. Long black hair that hung in their faces... and fangs.

'How the hell do they sing with those fuckers in their mouth,' Michael gaped. 'You gotta love it.'

Sam rolled her eyes and wondered how much he'd love it when those fangs were in his neck. She expected he'd probably say something like _'I'm being bit by a vampire! This is so totally rad. Yeah, so totally rad.' _The food looked disgusting though. Shaped in body parts, a heart, something that looked like a brain and little sandwiches with what looked like fingers in them. The drinks were red, obviously to look like blood. It all just looked so crazy when everyone was dressed so colourfully.

'Thorns High knows how to throw a prom,' Cal grinned.

'Um, what do we do,' Summer asked, looking around. 'The fun part was getting ready.' Sam kind of agreed.

'Now baby cakes we go dance!' Michael smiled, wrapping an arm around Summer's waist and pulling to him. Summer giggled and pushed him.

'Or not,' a voice said coldly. They all looked up to see Rowan with his arm wrapped around Winter, they were both glaring at Michael. He stared at them quizzically.

'I don't want you anywhere near my sister,' Winter growled, taking a threatening step towards him.

'Jesus Christ Winter!' Summer snapped, her cheeks flushing pink in anger. 'This has nothing to do with you!'

'It has everything to do with me, you're my sister! And this boy!' She flung her hand towards Michael. 'Is nothing but trouble!'

'You,' Summer spat out. 'Are not my sister anymore. You don't act like a sister at all! I hate you! You try and ruin everything for me! Why is it that you can't stand to see me with anybody?' Winter paled a bit and her eyes went glassy for a second before her face went devoid of emotion.

'Rowan,' she said calmly. Rowan put his hand on Michael's arm.

'I think it would be in your best interest's to get well away from Summer... now,' he said menacingly.

'Cal,' Sam said pleadingly. Winter and Rowan were ruining Summer's, and by association her, night.

'Like why do you even care,' Michael muttered, squaring up to Rowan. Rowan looked Summer over and her eyes narrowed as she stared at him with hatred.

'Because she's Winter's sister,' he said evenly, running a hand through his hair. 'And you are a little piece of shit.'

'Rowan, piss off!' Summer shouted, and a few eyes turned their way, but not many because the music was so loud.

'Cal,' Sam repeated, staring at him with wide eyes. He nodded. Enough was enough.

'Rowan, this needs to end now,' Cal said coldly. 'You're upsetting Summer.'

'You don't understand,' Winter wailed, composure breaking. 'He's been saying things about Summer!'

'What things?' Cal asked, looking at Michael and then back to Winter.

'What things,' Summer repeated quietly, staring at Michael who had gone quite pale.

'Summer I'm sorry,' he began. 'It was a stupid bet, I wasn't going to go through with it, I swear!'

'Lies,' Winter spat, trembling in rage. She looked straight at Summer. 'Me and Rowan heard. He and his buddy boys have a deal that he can get 'gorgeous virginal Summer' into bed tonight.' Summer's eyes widened and she choked on a sob.

'It wasn't like that,' Michael said angrily.

'Yes it was like that!' Rowan shouted, slamming Michael into a wall. 'You thought that you could take advantage of her because of how innocent she is! Thought because she's beautiful too that she'd be easy to take advantage of and satisfying in bed too! Well guess a-fucking-gain you twat!'

'Rowan,' Summer screamed, pulling on his arm. 'Stop it!' He let go and turned to stare at her. There eyes met, then she shook her head angrily.

'I hate all three of you,' she shouted, turning and running through the people on the dance floor and out the opposite door. Four people moved at once then.

'Summer,' Michael cried, trying to push past them all but Cal pulled him back.

'I think you've done enough,' he said coldly.

'Is this radical enough for you,' Sam snapped bitterly.

At the same time Rowan had stepped forward and reached out an arm for her but then checked him self and stepped back, glancing at Winter. Sam had also gone to step forward but was pushed back by Winter.

'Just don't Sam,' Winter said. 'She's my sister okay, it's time we became sisters again. Okay?'

'Okay,' Sam nodded.

Then Winter disappeared and Rowan was gone too. That was when Sam said to Michael, 'is this radical enough for you?' Shortly after that Michael went home. He said that he was going to 'make it up to Summer' but Cal advised him that that would be a very bad mood. Sam wrapped her arms and around Cal and leant her head against his chest.

'Some prom,' she muttered. 'I'm so worried about Summer.'

'Summer's with her sister,' Cal said. 'They've needed this moment for a long time.'

'You're right,' Sam said, swallowing heavily, tears springing to her eyes. 'I just feel so guilty leaving her.' Panic was clawing at her. 'Like I need to do something, I need to find her!'

She stepped forwards and began gasping for breath. She couldn't work out why she was getting like this. Summer was with her sister, she didn't need Sam at that moment. She didn't need a friend, she needed her sister. Sam took a deep breath and calmed down. Cal gave her a reassuring smile.

'This is prom,' he teased, 'even though it looks like a horror movie. We should dance.'

'Are you asking me to dance,' Sam smiled, batting her eyelashes. 'Because if you are that's not the way to do it!' She finished with narrowed eyes and turned around, folding her arms.

'I'm sorry Sam,' he breathed in her ear. 'My beauty, my angel, my life.'

'Stop being embarrassing,' she giggled as he nipped at her ear.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her back against him, but the full skirts of her dress prevented him from fully being able to do that. He traced his fingers down the side of her face and down her neck onto her neck where he flattened his hand. He could feel the quick rise and fall of her chest.

'Samantha Frost will you do me the honour of dancing with me,' he smiled.

'I will,' she laughed, turning and kissing him square on the mouth quickly.

Whilst she was still worried about Summer she'd decided that she needed to stop because Winter was looking after her and she knew that Summer, bubbly, happy friend that she was, would want Sam to enjoy herself. It was still there though, a niggling feeling in the back of her head. She shook her head and smiled up at Cal. They danced, well as best as they could when Sam was wearing a massive ball gown. It was fun though, and funny when she tripped on her dress and fell on Cal. She nearly felt embarrassed but laughed instead. It was Cal. It didn't matter. An hour passed and then she spotted Roseanna and Mandy in the corner talking to Winter.

'What are those two doing here,' Sam asked Cal, keeping her eyes glued to the three beautiful girls.

They all looked spectacular, but they were Vampires, they had an unfair advantage on everyone else. There was Winter on the right, blue eyes picked out beautifully by a tight, shimmery, icy blue figure hugging dress that fell to her knee's. It was backless with a halter neck, and a neckline that fell deep enough to be deemed sexy but that was high enough to keep the dress still remotely modest. It hinted but didn't reveal too much. Her heels were high and made her legs appear coltish, she wore no jewellery and her pale skin nearly gleamed in the lights. There was something mysterious about the girl, something so different to Summer, but so the same. It didn't make sense. Her dark hair was in a knot at the nape of her neck, fully exposing her face. Dark eyeliner ringed her eyes and bright red lipstick had been painted on her lips, highlighting the paleness of her skin and making her look glamorous and dramatically beautiful all at once. Sam hadn't noticed how stunning Winter looked before, but in stillness all three girls were almost too beautiful to be real.

On the left there was Mandy, the devil bitch from hell, meaner than anyone Sam had ever met, but undeniably beautiful no matter how ugly she was on the inside. Her blonde hair was down and completely straight, not a single kink to it. It fell to just above her bum in an icy curtain, someone it seemed whiter than it ever had before. She'd also had a full front fringe put in, hanging precariously above her almond shaped brown eyes. She wore a small drop diamond pendant around her neck. Her lips were nude and her eyes were narrowed even more by liquid liner, and Sam thought of cat's eyes, feline's eyes. Her dress was black, contrasting dramatically with her blonde hair. It had think shoe lace straps and fell straight down to mid thigh. Her shoes were also black; they strapped up at the ankle and made her legs appear endless. The whole effect was startlingly classy, but intimidating.

Lastly, in the middle there was Roseanna, calm, beautiful, strikingly elegant. Her hair was in a long plait down her back, braided with roses. Her face was nude, she stood out because she was the only girl devoid entirely of make up, and she still managed to look amazing. Her dress was strapless, plunged low, fell to the ground in sheaths of red fabric, laced up at the back, hugged her upper body and had a slit up the side,. The whole dress indicated something that could easily be taken off. One pull of the red ribbon at the back and the whole dress would drop to the floor. That was Roseanna, dangerous, exotic, and wild, she couldn't care if her dress fell to the floor because she was sensational, and she knew it.

'They're keeping an eye on things,' Cal replied, his eyes also glued to them.

'They look beautiful,' Sam said, suddenly feeling inadequate.

'Not as beautiful as you my princess,' he said warmly, looking into her eyes and kissing her forehead affectionately.

'Wait a minute,' Sam choked, 'where's Summer?'

'I don't know,' Cal frowned.

They walked over towards Winter. Roseanna gave them both a small smile, but Mandy was no different than usual.

'Wow,' she said acidly. 'You decided to take prom a little bit too far didn't you. What's with the dress out to here?' She gestured massively out beside her and laughed. 'You look fucking ridiculous.'

'She looks beautiful,' Cal said, taking Sam's hand, and really that was all he needed to say. Mandy rolled her eyes and Roseanna examined her nails thoughtfully as if their conversation really bored her. Sam turned to Winter.

'Where's Summer? I can't believe you just left her!'

'She didn't want to talk to me,' Winter hissed, eyes tearing up. 'She wouldn't listen, kept walking away, telling me to fuck off, how much she hated me. She told me to leave her alone. So I did, I left her in the bathroom, she wanted to be alone.'

'I'm going to see her,' Sam muttered.

'No your not,' Winter growled. 'I was going to go back now anyway.'

'Why don't you want me to see her,' Sam asked, 'she's my friend.'

'And she's my sister,' Winter said brokenly. 'I want to be there for her, not you, not Vixen. Me!' With that she ran off again. Sam didn't see her again that night.

'Anyway we need to talk about this,' Roseanna said to Cal, her hand on his arm. 'We need to talk... alone.' She tilted her head slightly in Sam's direction.

'Right,' Cal nodded. He looked apologetically at her. 'I'm sorry Sam, but this is really important. Go get a drink I'll be back in a second.' She wasn't remotely thirsty, but before she could say anything Roseanna and Cal had disappeared into the shadows, talking about things, undoubtedly Vampire things, that she wasn't allowed to hear. But Mandy was still here too.

'What your not allowed to know what they're talking about,' Sam laughed.

'Some things don't concern me,' Mandy sniffed and looked away. 'And have you ever thought maybe I don't want them to concern me?'

'What, you? I don't believe that for a second.' Unbelievably Mandy smiled but she quickly covered it up with a scowl.

'Believe it. There are some things I'm better off not knowing,' she said mysteriously. 'And you too. Oh and another thing, Roseanna always gets what she wants.'

'What do you mean by that,' Sam asked. Mandy shrugged.

'If you can't work it out yourself then it doesn't matter.' She looked up at the ceiling and then back at Sam. Her eyes glittered wildly. 'You really do look ridiculous in that dress.'

Then she too disappeared, threading between the people on the dance floor until she was obscured from view. She didn't see Mandy again that night either. An hour passed, Sam had a drink but couldn't make herself eat any of the food. Cal still wasn't back and Sam was getting restless, the music was too loud, everything was too dark, and worse the faces in the darkness spooked her. Anyone could be a Vampire. Eventually she made up her mind to go find Summer; she hadn't seen her friend in hours. She ventured out into the corridor and found it was pitch black, they weren't supposed to go out there, but the chaperones weren't doing anything to stop her. Sam supposed they thought that no one would want to go out there unless they desperately had to use the toilet. Her heels clacked as she walked down the hall and then she heard the door bang behind her. She turned; her breath caught in her throat, but saw no one. The corridor was completely empty except for her. This of course made her heart accelerate and she practically threw herself into the bathroom. But it too was eerily empty. Sam slammed her hand against the door in frustration and fought the urge to scream. She opened the bathroom door ready to go back to the ball room but didn't get the chance, because the next thing she knew she was backed up against a wall in a classroom with Alex pressed against her.

'Why hello there baby, haven't seen you in a long time.' He held her chin in both hands and pushed her head to the side so that her neck was fully exposed. Her then leant in and inhaled the scent of her neck..

'Get away from me Alex,' Sam hissed, trying to push him away.

'Now why would I want to do that,' he breathed, nipping at the skin of her neck and then kissing the tops of her breasts.

'Alex, get off of me you pervert!' She screamed, enraged. 'How dare you touch me, you filthy fucking-' She was stopped by a hand over her mouth and a voice in her ear.

'Stop talking,' he hissed. She bit his hand and stomped on his foot hard.

'This is getting so boring! Fucking hell! I don't want you! I will never want you! Go find someone else.' Alex opened his mouth to speak but she wasn't done. 'This has been the worst night ever! I'm so done with this shit! Summer's gone fuck knows where, Cal's gone... fuck knows where, but with Roseanna! I can't move in this bloody dress and you are annoying me! When will you understand? LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Then she snapped. She brought her leg up hard and kicked him straight where it hurts. He went down, Vampire or no Vampire that was every guy's weak spot. She didn't waste time; she flung open the door and ran down the corridor, straight into Cal and Roseanna.

'We were just looking for you,' Roseanna said, looking Sam up and down. 'Parties over.'

'What's wrong with you?' Cal asked, frowning. His question was answered when Alex came round the corner looking pissed. Very pissed. Roseanna bit her lip and cradled her face in her hands.

'I'll handle this,' she said wearily. She waved a hand at the two of them. 'Go home. Alex, come with me.' She walked imperiously down the corridor and, as she knew he would, he followed her.

'Gee Roseanna what are you gonna do? Spank me?' He asked. Roseanna looked over her shoulder and smiled seductively.

'We'll see Alex,' she murmured. They disappeared. People had a habit of disappearing that night.

'She's probably gonna fuck him,' Cal said dryly.

'What,' Sam squealed. 'That's her way of dealing with him?'

'Yep. He's a horny fuck and she's a horny bitch. It makes sense.' Yeah in some twisted little world.

'Did he hurt you?' Cal asked.

'No, I kicked him in the balls,' Sam giggled.

'That's my girl,' Cal grinned, kissing the top of her head.

At first Sam hadn't wanted to go home without Summer but they'd soon received a text off of her. _'Going home with Winter, need to sort things out with her. X' _She'd thought the text was a little un-Summer like, but with all that had been going on it made sense. Sam missed her though, she couldn't wait to see her and talk about what had happened. Sadly she wouldn't get the chance. At two in the morning Sam was woken by a hysterical Vixen on the phone, sobbing and choking so badly that Sam could barely hear her. But finally the words came through loud and clear and wouldn't stop ringing round her head. 'Summer's dead.' Sam dropped the phone and felt her body go numb. She'd seen Summer earlier that day, laughing and full of life. How had the day spiralled so out of control. How? Why? Sam felt grief choke her and felt rage rise up in her stronger than she'd ever known. She could hear Vixen screaming and crying through the phone, saying that Winter had rung her. It couldn't true. Summer couldn't be gone. But it was.

_A.N: Just so you know this isn't something I just decided to include, I've been working towards this for a long time! So yeah, thank you for reading :)_


	34. Chapter Thirty Three: Living With It

_A.N: hello! Some of you might be happy to have me back, but other's of you might think: thank fucking time, for the fuck have you been? (Swear words, because if you think something along those lines then you're probably mad at me)._

_Answer is: No clue really... Just living life and struggling to write the old story of Destined whilst writing the new one :) However here is the next chapter for those of you who have waiting... :) But first..._

_ButterballPorkbun: Here's the update! Hopefully I'll update again soon! Thankyou very much :)_

_stargirl: So many questions! :) I shall answer all of them in the chapter after this... so be prepared..._

_Luna Goddess Of The Night: And so you shall :)_

_abster983: Very soon for the delay in updating but it's here now and the next one should be soon too :)_

_guest: All part of my bigger plan I'm afraid :/_

_Havar Love Blue: I'm sorry to have made you feel like that, but glad that it had an effect on you :P_

_ .Love: Awh you made me smile! :) Thankyou very much for saying that, I do need motivation, sometimes i feel like no one reads this story any more :L_

_AlexandraSterling41: Update has arrived :)_

_CieloAmour: Thankyou! And hopefully you will stay hooked on it until it's over :)_

_guest: What a compliment! thankyou so much! :)_

_yusagi710: Thankyou very much! :)_

_Guest: Urm, right here :)_

_millinun618210: Hmm... interesting..._

_Thankyou to everyone who reviews! The support really motivates me to continue because I feel like I owe it to you guys :)_

_So here it is... short and sweet, or maybe not so sweet..._

Chapter Thirty – Three

It was difficult, incredibly difficult; to come to terms with the fact that Summer was gone. Death; so final. There's no coming back from it, and sometimes that's the hardest part to deal with. As Sam sat staring at the wall she found herself wondering, was it worse to be the one that had died or to be the one's that were left behind? It was an incredibly difficult question, because those that were left behind had to deal with the fact that they would _never _see that person again, unless you believe in some kind of afterlife, but it was definite that they would never be on Earth again as themselves, the way they were, and even if you did believe in all that reincarnation stuff, the people that had been left behind would never know out of the millions and trillions of people on the Earth, who their friend was. But for the person who had died, if they'd lived a full life then sometimes they were ready, ready to move into peace, but in Summer's case, a whole future had been taken away from her. Saying goodbye, it was the hardest thing to do, yet there was no escaping it.

The prom had been on Friday, and through the weekend Sam, Vixen and Winter had been numb, numb with the pain of losing such an innocent to death. Summer had been so pure, so cheerful, so unaware of the paranormal side of their world. It wasn't fair. Sam had spent a lot of time by herself that weekend, trying to come to terms with the death of one of her best friends. Perhaps she hadn't known Summer long but it felt as if she'd known both her and Vixen a lifetime, time simply didn't matter because what she felt was painful and it simply didn't matter how long she'd known Summer. Sam had had a lot of time to think; if she felt so torn up over Summer's death, then how must Vixen feel, how must Winter feel? The two that had been closest to her for the longest... It made her grief seem like nothing, but yet she couldn't squash the feeling.

Vixen had been speaking to Winter again, Vix said that Winter needed a friend, someone who was close to Summer too and Sam thought that they needed each other, their feud had gone on too long. There was no point dragging it out, with Summer gone, things needed to be resolved, arguments like that were pointless even if the problems that caused them hadn't disappeared. Vix had said that Winter and Rowan had drifted slightly that weekend, For Rowan finding the body had been hard on him and he was trying to process it, and Winter numb with pain and grief couldn't console herself, let alone him. They couldn't help each other. Rowan also had to deal with the fact that when he found to the body he ran straight to find Winter and when you went back the body was gone. But Rowan was sure she was dead. Winter was distraught that some animal had dragged her sister off somewhere; it was the worst thing on top of the death of her sister.

Now it was Monday and school was back. Winter had decided not to tell her mum that Summer was dead, it would destroy her, and had had to pretend that she didn't know where Summer was. She'd had to watch as her mum rung Vixen and then me to see if her daughter was with any of us. Of course she hadn't been with any of us, and Cal had answered the phone recognising that I wouldn't be able to lie to their mum. Winter's mum was most certainly in pieces, it was all through the papers: missing teen, with a small picture of Summer, smiling and happy. It was a strange thing, seeing someone you know on the front of a newspaper, it was almost like it wasn't them, and no matter how much you know it won't happen, you keep waiting for them to walk through the door or call you, and say: 'there's been some terrible mistake, I'm not dead!' They'll look scandalised and laugh at the thought because it's so ludicrous. Cal walked into the room and sat next to her.

'Hey sweetheart, how're you feeling this morning?' He put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, and kissed the top of her head. She felt tears well up in her eyes but angrily blinked them away, staring at the same spot on the wall.

'Don't ask me that,' she said flatly. 'Ask Winter how she's doing, ask Vixen, but don't ask me. What right do I have to be upset?'

'Don't say that,' Cal said, shocked, cupping Sam's face in his hands. 'She was your friend too; it would be unnatural for you to not be upset. Grieve for her, Sam, and then keep her memory alive, that's the best you can do for her now.'

He kissed her softly on the lips and stood up. Sam understood, it was time to leave, Cal had been clear that she couldn't let herself fall apart, it wouldn't be what Summer would want. Sam wanted to laugh, whenever someone dies the best argument to keep those left behind on their feet is:

'it's what they would want.'

They would want you to do this, or that, to go to this party, to keep living, to be happy, it goes on. The strange thing is, Sam thought, none of them know what the dead would want. Maybe the dead want those left behind to have their lives royally fucked up because their own life has been taken. It wasn't Summer, Summer wouldn't think like that, but who knew who Summer was now? If Summer was still here, she could have become different, bitter. Sam hoped not. The ghosts would be lucky to have her; Earth sure as hell hadn't wanted to let her go.

When they arrived at school, people looked at them, some of them sad, some of them indifferent. They didn't understand, didn't know the truth, some thought that Summer had ran away, others thought that she'd been taken. Each had an opinion but not one of them knew, like Winter, Cal, Vixen, Rowan, herself, and the rest of table A, that Summer had been cruelly taken. It hadn't been her choice. She'd been murdered. Yet every time Sam thought that, the word 'murder' started to lose its meaning. It had once been such a terrible, awful word, and yet now, it didn't hold the same impact, because really, who would want to murder Summer? The only way to deal with the idea that Summer was murdered was to make murder seem less awful. But it wasn't, it was as terrible as it had always been, Sam had just lost the meaning of the word somewhere through the weekend.

'I'm going to find Vixen,' Sam said to Cal, looking at the ground, anywhere but at the people staring at her, like they thought she knew something.

She did know something, but not nearly enough and she wondered if she was strong to know the rest. Inside she wanted to know who had killed Summer and why, and yet she was scared to know, more terrified at the truth than staying hidden in the unknown. Sam looked up at Cal and he looked her straight in eye, blue eyes shimmering like shards of blue glass. He put his hands in her hair and breathed out slowly. He didn't know what to do, how to make her feel better.

'Okay,' he said simply. 'Go find her, look after her. You know I'm here if you need me.' And Sam did know, he was always there, and she was truly starting to believe that he'd always be there.

* * *

'I can't do it,' Winter screamed, throwing the ball at the window. Gym class, first lesson, and Sam hadn't been able to contact Vixen. She'd thought that Winter would have had a few days off but she was here and the class seemed so empty without Summer. No one quite knew what to do. Her death had made those who knew act strangely.

It was half way through the lesson and things had been going fine, but everyone was divided, even Coach had little enthusiasm for dodge ball. When Sam had walked in, Alex didn't bother her, he stood lounging against the wall, and although he gave her a quick once over, it was almost as if he didn't have the energy to do it, as if he was putting on an act. There was nothing in it and Sam knew that he wouldn't bother her.

As for Roseanna and Mandy, Mandy ignored her entirely; Sam thought that she was unsure of how to act. They both knew that any act of sympathy would be false, Mandy didn't like her, Sam just appreciated it that Mandy was willing to let their feud go, for now. Roseanna hadn't spoke to Sam either, but had inclined her head in what Sam took to be the Roseanna way of saying she was sorry for what had happened. No one spoke to her; it was as if she had the plague.

Rowan and Winter came in separately and stayed separate through the lesson, grief was pushing them apart but Sam knew that they'd need each other to get through it. Half way through the lesson, Winter had just lost it. Sam had watched her, but hadn't attempted to talk to her, Winter had walked straight past her without a word, and she'd seen Winter coiling up tight, ready to snap. And she had snapped, and with that, a window had smashed. Coach just didn't know what to do. Everyone watched as glass shards went everywhere.

'Winter,' Coach said, trying to get a mix between sympathy and angry. 'We know you're going through a tough time right now, but you cannot go around breaking school property.'

Winter looked at him, but it was if she wasn't seeing him, her eyes were dead. It chilled Sam to the very bone, loss, it does that to people, she thought.

'You don't matter,' Winter said to him. 'None of you matter.' She looked around the class. 'You're all time bombs ticking away, tick, tick, tick.' She stopped, eyes tearing up. 'And one day, that tick is going to stop and it's going to become a bang and then you won't be here. People will forget you in time, and it'll be as if you never were. But I'll never forget Summer, remember that.'

Then she turned and slowly walked out of class. Rowan watched her, but didn't follow. He couldn't reach her.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed in a haze of nothing, Sam had found Vixen and they were sitting together on the field outside. Not one of them knew what to do or say, talking about it would make it even more real. Instead they found there selves being stupid, saying things like

'I'll just save this cupcake for Summer, you know how she likes the pretty ones.'

It was useless and yet in some strange way it helped, pretending that she wasn't really gone. Alex had approached her after Gym and he looked strange, couldn't look at her.

'I'm sorry about Summer,' he had said awkwardly. 'She was a good person.'

Then he touched her lightly on the shoulder and left. It wasn't like him, and yet it was nice to know that there was someone inside who did actually care about others. Sam thought about it and then shrugged it off, he wasn't important. Then Vixen's phone rang and Sam watched as she answered it, couldn't hear the voice on the other end, could only see Vixen's eyes go wide with shock. Then she hung up the phone and looked at Sam, her face utterly disbelieving.

'I know who murdered Summer.'

_A.N: SO I WANT TO KNOW! Tell me who you think murdered Summer and why! I'll make you a deal: You tell me and I'll tell you in the next chappy, otherwise... :) I'm really curious, so please do review and tell me :)_

_So goodbye until the next one! :D_


	35. Chapter Thirty- Four: Such A Sad Love

_A.N: Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I own't answer because I can't give anything away now :)_

Chapter Thirty-Four

Sometimes you try your hardest, you try to make the pieces of a puzzle fit, but they don't. You keep turning the pieces round just to see if they fit in, in a different way, and will finally make the whole puzzle. This time the pieces didn't fit, Sam couldn't see how they could, and the only way to make the pieces fit was to hear the story from the one who had done it.

Sam was out in the fields thinking, she and Vixen had both come to the conclusion that there was one person that they trusted, who knew where everyone was. That person was Cal. They were going to meet at Cal's house in half an hour to approach him. Both Vixen and Sam had stewed the whole situation over together and couldn't come to any conclusion, and so had decided to spend some time apart to think it over again. So far Sam still hadn't had any luck in working out exactly what motive this person would have for murdering Summer. She was going to find out though. Sam was lying on the grass on a field not far from Cal's house; it was kind of sunny, which didn't seem right considering the wrongness of the world at that time. She closed her eyes and tried to get her brain round it, tried to logic it out...

'It just won't come,' Sam snapped, frustrated, sitting up.

Her hands were in fists and she glared resentfully at the empty field before her.

'What just won't come, sweetheart?' A voice asked from behind her.

Sam turned slowly and then collapsed back on the ground on seeing who it was.

'I don't need this at the minute Cameron,' she sighed. 'I'm stressed out enough as it is, I don't need you messing with my head again.'

He sat down beside her, she flinched away when he put his hand on her knee.

'Yes, your little friend has died, hasn't she? I'm very sorry for that,' he said, his tone regretful.

'What do you care?' Sam muttered, turning her face away from him as a tear dripped down her face. 'You didn't even know her...'

'It's always sad when an innocent dies.' Cameron took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He used his other hand to wipe away the tears trailing down her face. 'Come now, don't cry Sam, crying won't bring an end to your pain. Tears shed lead to more tears.'

'It's just not fair,' Sam sobbed, not moving her head from his firm grasp. 'She didn't deserve this. Why did this happen to her?'

'You know who did it,' he observed, letting go of her and cradling her head against his chest instead.

Sam went to fight him, but allowed herself to stay still. There was something soothing about being so close to someone in a time of need. She needed a friend.

'Yes, but I don't know why...'

'Often there are things that we shouldn't know, things that we need to be kept safe from, things that could damage us.'

'Do you know?'

'I have an idea, but I can't know for sure, these events would have taken place before I came here, you see.'

'If you know something,' Sam said, pulling her self upright. 'You need to tell me.' Her eyes were wide and earnest. 'I need to know.'

'No,' Cameron sighed. 'If you need to ask me then you'll never really know. If you want to know then you need to be asking someone else your questions.'

His eyes were bright and beautiful; to Sam he seemed to be surrounded by gold light, the sun behind him was doing wonders.

'You'll learn,' he continued. 'You'll learn the way to have all your questions answered.'

Somehow they'd shifted position until she was lying flat on the grass with him leaning over her. Somewhere in her mind, she was screaming, 'this isn't right,' but she was trapped in his gaze.

'How can I learn,' she whispered.

Her mind was blocking everything out, it was getting fuzzy, all she could smell was the most beautiful, sweet scent she'd ever smelt. She felt herself leaning towards him, felt in every fibre of her being the need to be kissed. She saw him smile and lean closer.

'With me, you can learn with me. Do you want to learn with me?'

'Yes,' she gasped. 'I want to learn with you.'

She closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek, as he ran his hand gently up the side of her leg. She felt a tingling where his hands had been. She sighed contentedly.

'So beautiful,' he whispered.

His hands slid just under her top to stroke her belly, the tickling sensation was strange and made her stomach rise and fall quickly. The need grew within her, and the scent in the air grew thicker. Then he kissed her. She felt a fire ignite within her, something she'd never felt with anyone other than... The name disappeared from her mind. His lips were soft against hers and she pushed her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer so that kisses became fierce, hard, and passionate. His body was hers, pressing against her, she felt the heat of him through her clothes. Wanted him to touch her.

'Cameron,' she breathed his name.

Was going to tell him to touch her, nothing else in the world mattered apart from his touch, nothing, but then something stopped her.

'So very beautiful,' he said again, running a hand through her hair. 'I knew you were supposed to be mine.'

The line stopped her cold and cleared away some of the fog in her mind.

'Cameron,' she said again, realisation dawning on her.

'Yes, my love,' he said, lips close to hers.

'Get off of me,' she screamed.

She was shaking and in a panic, she felt violated. But hadn't she just a moment ago wanted what he was offering? She breathed in and noticed that the strong, sweet scent of before was gone. Cameron was staring at her puzzled.

'What did you do to me,' she shrieked, scrambling to her feet and backing away from him when he went near her. 'Some sort of spell, that wasn't right!' She began to cry, that couldn't have been right. 'You must have put some kind of spell on me!'

Cameron cocked his head on the side. 'Yes, it's true that I acquired a potion from a Witch that I wore today...'

'I knew it!' Sam choked out, relief coursing through her veins. It hadn't been her. 'You creep!'

'However, the strange thing is,' he continued. 'It wasn't a love potion, but a potion to intensify feelings of love that were already there.'

'No,' Sam gaped, putting her hand to her mouth.

'Yes. You may not have acted on your feelings for me before, but it's true to say that this potion would have had no effect on you at all, if you didn't feel anything for me at all.'

'No!' She shouted. 'You're wrong, I love Cal!'

'Yes, perhaps you do,' Cameron said, considering the thought. 'So that leads me to this: perhaps the most worrying thing is, not the potion I used today, but you yourself. You are so conflicted and confused that you don't know, exactly what it is you want. But people won't wait around forever. Worry about that.'

Then he turned and went, leaving Sam alone on the field.

* * *

When Sam reached Cal's house, she'd decided that Cameron had lied to her; the alternative was too dreadful to think of. However, she still felt the worry deep inside of her. Right now though, she ad bigger things to worry about.

'Why do you think I might know?' Cal asked them, glancing at both of their faces.

They had told him exactly what they knew and had asked for his help in finding the murderer.

'Because you know a lot of things,' Vixen said desperately, tears pooling in her eyes.

'Don't get upset,' Ali said, placing his hand on her stomach, where a bump was slightly noticeable. Vampire baby and all.

'I'm fine,' Vixen choked out. 'Cal please, please! For Summer!'

Sam watched the exchange, silently, she couldn't bring herself to beg Cal to do anything, not the way she'd acted earlier.

'Alright, I'll help you,' Cal said, pain on his face. 'Ali and I will wait outside though, just to make sure you're safe.'

He looked as if he found the whole situation very difficult. He put his arm around Sam and kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him, not sure what to do.

'Thank you Cal,' Vixen whispered. 'All we want is to know why. Summer, wherever she is, deserves to know why too.'

'Then we'll take you,' Cal said. 'But prepare yourselves, the truth may be difficult to hear.'

Sam looked at him curiously, wondering if he knew something, but his face was impassive, blank.

* * *

The four of them reached a cottage, on the outskirts of town, vines grew up the front of it and trees were position around it. It was pretty in a way. Sam turned to face the other three. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, the truth was so close.

Cal was leaning against a tree, arms folded, handsome face curiously empty. His sapphire eyes told nothing. Ali was stood beside Vixen, blonde hair messy after he'd continued to run his hand through it. He said something to Vixen, and she nodded. Vixen herself looked scared: scared of the truth, scared of the unknown, scared of something. Sam tentatively approached Cal, and was relieved when he wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his scent and felt calm and relaxed, ready to hear the truth.

'Go,' he whispered. 'Go find out why.'

So they went, the door was open, which was strange enough, and he was sat on a chair, his back to them.

'I knew you would come,' he said in a low voice. 'I knew you would want to know why.' He choked on a sob then. 'So I will try to tell you why, but God knows I wish it hadn't happened.'

'We wish it hadn't happened too,' Vixen said, angrily. 'How dare you!'

'I will try to tell you,' he repeated, staring blankly at the wall.

'So tell us,' Sam said.

* * *

The story

_It was back last year, just after school had started up again, that I met her. She was in one of my classes and we didn't hit if off right away. But I soon started to find her fascinating, everything from her laugh to the way her eyes lit up when she was happy seemed as if designed to make me smile. I guess you could say I was falling for her before I even really knew her, but that just makes it clearer to me that we were made for one another. _

_One day we were together and we kissed, I don't know how it happened, all I know is that it was there for both of us: that spark of fire inside. Passion's a gift, but she meant more to me than that; she'll always mean more to met than that. So we were together, it's as simple as that. But only in secret... no one could know. She kept our love from her sister, from you Vixen, she loved me enough to do it. _

_You see, it was back before Vixen and Ali became a couple, before he defied the rules, I stuck by the rules, stuck by what Roseanna said. She said that no vampire could be with a human, so I kept Summer my beautiful little secret, and we were happy. But then you and Ali started getting close, Vixen, and everyone noticed it. Roseanna wasn't happy and I tried to explain this to Summer, but she wanted more, more than I could give her. I loved her, more than anything, but she didn't understand that I couldn't let everyone know. She wanted the whole of Thorns High to know of our love for each other._

_'I'm tired of being your dirty little secret,' she cried to me one night. _

_I tried to tell her that she wasn't that, there was nothing dirty about her, about us, but she wouldn't listen. I told her I loved her, thought that she'd feel better after hearing me say it, like she usually did, but not this time. _

_'If you love me,' she'd said. 'Show me! Stop being so afraid of what people will say... please.' _

_She practically begged me, but I couldn't. I was scared, I admit it, not scared of Roseanna but scared because I'd never felt the way I felt for her, about anyone. So I watched as she walked away from me. Of course I tried to win her back but she refused, I wasn't ready to tell 'Table A' about us, and then events happened at the same time and everything went wild. I wanted to hurt her, I loved her so much, that her rejection of me made me want to hurt her, so I did it in the worst way possible, and there was no going back._

_For a while I'd noticed that her sister Winter was showing an interest in me, an interest in Table A, but I'd ignored her, Summer was the only girl I saw, no one else was good enough, not even her sister. So then it occurred to me that I could really hurt Summer, I had the power to take her sister from her. It was spiteful, wrong, my only defence is that I was struggling to be without her and wasn't thinking rationally. So one night, the details of it aren't important, but Winter wasn't as loyal to me as Summer and I knew she wouldn't be, so she went and told her sister what had happened between us. Even now I don't know why Summer didn't tell Winter about us two, but she didn't. _

_Summer came to see me that night crying, we argued and I wanted her back, the chemistry was still there between us. Things happened, but in the end, nothing had changed. She swore she'd never go near me again. At that time it become public about Vixen and Ali and Roseanna was mad but she dealt with it. Perhaps Summer was waiting for me to tell her I was ready now, but I was bitter at being rejected by her and she was outright ignoring me most of the time. I'd lost her and I only knew how to hurt her. _

_So I made me and Winter public, which was the cruellest, nastiest thing I could ever have done, but I can't change it. She was sad, I saw it in her eyes every time we walked past her as a couple. Soon Winter found out about me and with Roseanna's consent I made her one of us, this drew her even further away from Summer and drew me even further away from her. _

_Of course I grew to love Winter in my own way, but it wasn't the same, couldn't be the same as the love I felt for Summer. It broke my heart to see Summer with other boys and have to pretend I didn't care, but sometimes I struggled to do this, as you might have seen sometimes. Anyway let's go through this to prom night, she was with that idiot and I got mad, she saw that, and she ran away. Somewhere through the course of the night, I found her alone and she cried on me, told me that she still loved me. I didn't know what to do, I still loved her too, and we shared the most perfect moment, it felt as if things might finally be right again. _

_But no. She told me straight out that she'd never hurt her sister the way I wanted her to, told me that she'd never forgive me for what I'd done to her. I don't know what happened, I saw my future stretching on without her, saw her growing old with someone else, having someone else's babies, and it tore me apart. So I drank her blood in a fit of range, wanted to take a part of her that no one else could have, wanted her last moments to be with me, right then, not old with someone else. It was selfish, and as soon as I'd done it, I was overcome with grief. I texted you both that Summer had gone home and then ran to tell Winter I'd found Summer dead, didn't know how to face up to what I'd done. If I could go back and change it I would, you don't know how much pain I'm in. _

_I've lost her forever now.'_

* * *

He looked at us, dark eyes shadowed with pain. We finally saw what was in his hand, a photo of the two of them, smiling and happy. 'You're at peace now my sweetheart,' he whispered, kissing the photo, his tears dripped onto it.

'And I hope you never are!' Vixen screamed, tears pouring down her face. 'I hope she haunts you forever Rowan.'

_A.N: If you don't review i won't update, simple as :)_


	36. Chapter Thirty - Five: Deep In Your Eyes

_A.N: Thankyou to everyone for the reviews! Hopefully I've answered some more questions, otherwise do ask them and I'll make sure I answer them in the next one. Sorry I've taken such a long time to update.._

_So what do you think of the Winter, Summer and Rowan love triangle? Tell me :)_

Chapter Thirty – Five

The days passed slowly, slower than they'd ever passed before. Each day was a blur, school was unimportant, reality was disappearing, the supernatural was taking over everyone's lives. Soon the real world would be a thing of the past, change was coming and people around Sam were starting to wake up to it.

Winter was at her wits end, she didn't know what to do. Sam and Vixen could see she was struggling to hide behind her calm, cool facade, but with Rowan walking around the school like nothing was wrong, she was finding it difficult. Of course she still loved him, but the love was turning to hate and her life had gone from good to awful in a few days.

Finding out that her boyfriend, the boy she was madly in love with, had been in love with her sister the whole time and had never loved her in the same way, was devastating. Especially when he'd then murdered her sister and claimed it was because he loved her so much. Winter had lost the two most important people to her, and she didn't know what to do. Cal had reported that Table A was incredibly mad at Rowan for what he'd done, but was never the less supporting him, protecting him.

Winter had threatened to tell the police exactly what had happened, but with the most popular Vampires championing him, what could she do but keep quiet? She knew there'd be a price to pay if she said anything, perhaps someone else she loved would die, perhaps she would, and even if death looked appealing, she was too scared of it to go there.

She also knew that for now, her mum was better off believing that Summer could still be alive. Time was at a standstill, nothing was moving on, Winter was stuck in a time zone where in her mum's mind Summer was not gone, and she was keeping up impressions that she was still wholly Table A, not being able to face her old group. She was completely lost, and no one knew what to do.

* * *

Rowan himself seemed no different, but Cal assured Sam that inside he was a mess. Each time he said this Sam turned away, unable to believe that he was still associating with Rowan, Summer had been one of her best friends and he was talking to her murderer. Cal said that he couldn't overrule the people on Table A and that Rowan was far too important to higher supernatural beings for them to do anything about him. They had no choice but to protect him. It was still hard to hear.

Rowan would walk around the school acting as normal as one would expect him to, usually with Alex or Cal, or talking with Roseanna and no one in the school suspected that he was anything but cut up about Summer's death. But of course not too cut up about it. Everyone heard that he and Winter had split up, it was said that it was because Winter was so torn up that she couldn't deal with a relationship and they'd taken a break. Who really knew how Rowan was feeling inside, he was impossible to read.

When looking at him his eyes were glassy, there was no way of knowing if everything he'd said to them was real, or if it was a lie. In Sam's mind you couldn't love someone if you murdered them, but then she remembered the pain she'd been in when she couldn't have Cal and thought about it. Imagine loving someone so much but not being able to have them, knowing that they truly hate you, even if you deserved that hate. Sam could barely imagine how it would feel, Rowan had been caught in a situation that he couldn't get out of. He could never have Summer. He'd snapped, gone mad at the thought of never being able to have her again. It didn't condone it at all, but it shed some light on why it had happened.

* * *

The rest of Table A went on much the same. Except Alex was different, Cal said that Alex was finding it difficult to accept that one of his best friends, the three of them had been close since they were young, had done such an awful thing.

Alex had known about Summer the whole time, they hadn't told Cal because Rowan was afraid that Cal would have a problem with the relationship and then everything changed and Winter came into the picture. Alex had been slightly more distant from Rowan than usual, he hadn't really known Summer but the thought of killing someone you supposedly loved had hit him hard. Cal said it had something to do with an event in his past, and Rowan's actions had struck a nerve. He'd been very mad, found Rowan's actions inexcusable and not at all understandable. Perhaps there was something human in him after all.

* * *

'The whole world's gone mad.' Vixen sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. 'Nothing makes sense anymore, nothing. How can someone so good, so pure, be taken from this world?' Sam didn't have an answer, but Cal looked thoughtful.

'Wait a minute,' he said. 'I have a book about a woman that had an idea why things like this happen. It might comfort you or it might scare you, but it's some sort of explanation, whether you believe it or not.'

He then disappeared, and when he returned it was with a book, thick and old with a pentagon on the front.

'What is it,' Vixen asked, intrigued.

Power seemed to live in it's pages, Sam could feel it, it was strong.

'The book of Witches,' Cal smiled, looking down on it. 'In our Underworld there are Seven Realms and each Realm has a book about the species that lives in it, that makes a collection of seven books in each realm dedicated wholly to each species in the Underworld. This is the Witches book that lives in my Realm.'

'How do you have it,' Sam asked, looking up at him. 'Wouldn't something like that be very important and kept in a safe place?'

'I was allowed to borrow this one to study it,' Cal said without looking at her. 'That's how I found what I'm going to show you.'

Cal sat on the floor and Sam went and sat on the floor too. Vixen scrambled to the floor after her so that they made the points of a triangle on the floor, the book in the middle. He flipped carefully through the pages until he reached the one he wanted and stopped on it. There was a large picture of a woman, a beautiful woman with dark hair twisted up into a bun and large brown eyes. Her lips were curved into a soft smile and around her neck was a locket.

'Whose that,' Vixen breathed, reaching out a hand to stroke the picture. Before her fingers made contact she flinched away. 'Ow.'

'It's a very powerful book,' Cal said apologetically. 'Only the supernatural can touch it, it's too strong for humans. Are you ready for a lesson in Underworld history?' They nodded.

'This is the First Witch,' he said pointing at the picture. 'She's the most powerful Witch in the history of Witches, the best one they had and far more good than any after her, she's very respected in Realm Six of the Witches. In ways she set up their whole lifestyle, how they were going to live, traditions that have carried on until now, she was their Queen, and was frighteningly powerful, some think so powerful that it was dangerous that she existed.

She reigned at a time where the Realms were at peace, or so it was thought, this was at least five thousand years a go and each Realm had to swear not to harm another. However the Witches considered themselves more honourable than the other realms and instead of just signing the papers of consent, the First Witch took a blood oath not to harm another Realm with her magic and this meant that none of the Witches in that Realm could either, they had to make the oath to. A blood oath is more binding than the promises that the other Realms made, as each Realm respected the other's words and respected that they would not go back on them, but the blood oath meant that the Witches could not go back on their word, they physically could not harm another species with their magic, which for them was very dangerous, but they trusted that the other Realms would honour their promises.

The blood oath would last until the First Witch died and then the new Queen could set in order a new oath if she so wished it. However one Realm did not keep their word, Realm three of the Werewolves. Legend says that the King of the Werewolves had found out a way to drain a Witch of her power, but it was so difficult that he could only drain one Witch. With a strong Witches powers he would be invincible and able to do what he really needed to do: take over the First Realm, the head Realm of the Underworld, Realm of the Vampires.

So one night he took an army into Realm Six of the Witches and began battle, his sights set on the First Witch. Many were injured, the Werewolves were strong and the Witches were unable to use their magic to attack, they were at a horrible disadvantage. All they could do was use their magic to heal each other, but even so there were terrible casualties and some deaths, it was a battle like any other.

However the First Witch had seen what was happening and knew that the King was coming for her, so for the safety of her Realm and all the other's she made a very noble and honourable choice. She sacrificed herself, but turning her magic on herself, so that the King might never get the power which he sought. As soon as she died it is said that her magic burst out of her in a flash of light and knocked down all the Werewolves with its power. The Witches were too made of magic and able to withstand it but the Werewolves were injured and had no choice but to return home and recover, and now the entire Realm's would know of the King's evil plan, he would not get another chance like that one.

The First Witch's magic is said to have settled into the Earth where Witches might call on it's power when they need it.' Cal looked at Vixen and Sam expectantly.

'You can't really believe that can you Cal,' Vixen asked uneasily. 'Surely it's just a story.'

'Perhaps it is,' Cal shrugged, 'but the Witches say she existed, who am I or you to say she didn't.'

'It's a beautiful story,' Sam said, 'but what does it have to do with Summer?'

'Oh yes,' Cal said. 'Here in this book it has a very famous quote of the First Witch. Many were questioning why such a good woman had died and they found something that the First Witch had once said when a huge battle 'the War of the Witches' killed many good Witches. It is supposed to be one of the first things she said when she took the throne, after having defeated the evil Queen that reigned before her. She said:

_'The world isn't as far as we'd like to believe. The innocent die, the evil live and all the time we wonder why such a thing should happen, it isn't right or fair. I'll tell you why it happens, it's so that we never give up, so that we keep fighting to make the world pure again, now that it's so tainted by darkness. The good people are too good for this life and that is why they have been taken, because they are going to a better place, so that they don't have to fight the evil that lives amongst us, so that they might be repaid for how truly and honestly they have served the greater good. Now my people listen to me when I say this, and I do not know if this will comfort you or make you uneasy, but it is the honest truth. The good people, not just any person, the best people get taken, when life is becoming too dangerous for them to stay.''_

Vixen shivered and rubbed her arms. 'Is that supposed to be inspiring, good people get taken all the time and the world hasn't descended into darkness.'

'Not just anyone Vix,' Sam said thoughtfully. 'The best people and I guess there aren't that many of them.'

'Would you say Summer's one of the best,' Cal asked.

'Definitely,' Vixen said. 'She really was.'

'Then, according to the First Witch, Summer has gone because she is too good to stay here when thing's are getting bad.'

'You think things are getting bad?' Sam asked, fighting a shiver.

'Who knows,' Cal asked, smiling and closing the book. 'I guess what it's trying to say is, Summer's gone to a better place.'

He stood up and walked out the room.

'What and he couldn't have just said that,' Vixen grumbled.

Sam didn't respond, so caught up in the eeriness of the story they'd just heard. When she went to sleep that night, she dreamt of the battle, saw the Werewolf King slaying people, saw Witches fall to the ground. She watched as the First Witch glanced out on the battle field and saw the destruction, watched as she struck herself over and over again with bolts of magic like lightening. The last thing Sam saw before she woke was the First Witch fall to the ground, the locket around her neck breaking free and clattering to the ground.

* * *

The next morning Sam couldn't get the locket out of her head. So she asked Cal what had happened to it, but he shrugged and said he didn't know.

The rest of the week went by incredibly slowly, everyone was worried about where Summer was, her disappearance had shocked the school. Finally Friday came and Sam was surprised when Michael approached her. She wanted to scream at him and hit him because Summer would have never run off if it hadn't been for him and then Rowan would have never got her alone. Deep inside Sam knew that Rowan would have managed to get her alone anyway, but it was so easy to blame people for things that go wrong.

'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened between me and Summer, I should have never said the things I said...'

'Your right you shouldn't,' Sam said coldly.

'But believe it or not,' he continued. 'I did actually like her. To begin with I didn't think she was anything but fine, but then when I got to know her I realised her actually fine she really was, and everything became really radical because I was with such a totally fine girl.'

'Right okay,' Sam said raising her eyebrows.

'Anyway I just wanted to say that I wasn't going to go through with it and that I really hope they find her.'

'Yeah,' Sam choked out, eyes welling up. 'Me too.'

'I hope it's not my fault that she went. She's one of the good ones,' Michael said, eyes sympathetic.

'I really don't know,' Sam murmured, running a hand through her hair. 'But yeah, she was.'

'Is, Sam,' he replied, eyes wide. 'She is one of the good ones. We have to keep believing she's out there, and that she'll come home.'

Then he walked away and Sam found it hard not to break down crying. So many people thought she would come back, but she wouldn't ever again.

* * *

Later on that day Sam and Vixen were walking over to Summer's house, they each had something they wanted to put in there. When Sam sat Winter talking to Cameron, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but all the same it unnerved her to say Cameron getting his claws into Winter, she didn't need him in her life at that moment. However it wasn't Sam's place to do anything, Winter would look after herself.

When they reached Summer and Winter's house, it took a few moments before they could knock on the door. When they did it took a few moments before it opened, and when it did the woman who opened it was an exact blend of Summer and Winter, she'd have been incredibly beautiful if it wasn't for the dull look to her.

'Oh hello Vixen,' she said, attempting to smile, but it was a sad attempt at one. 'And I guess you must be Sam... Is there something I can do for you both?'

'There's something that we would each like to put in Summer's room,' Vixen said. 'Just for when Summer gets back... you know.' Vixen bit her lip.

'Right yes,' Mrs Child's said brightly. 'When she gets back, of course.' She led them inside and up the stairs. 'Her room's just here... I was wondering is there anything you know, do you know why she might have gone or what might have happened to her? Anything? The police are going to start talking to students next week, but if there's anything you know I'd appreciate it...' She looked at them both and Vixen looked down.

'I'm sorry,' Sam said, her throat tight, 'we don't know anything. She always seemed so happy.'

'Okay, well thank you... that's fine, thank you both.' She turned to go, a tear sliding down her face. 'I just wish I knew why... The police have checked her diary but couldn't find anything, maybe you could see something they didn't, it's in her night stand... Take your time.'

They did look at the diary but what surprised them was that there was absolutely no mention of her and Rowan in it, it was as impersonal and so bland, it was almost not like a diary.

'That's so strange,' Vixen murmured.

The diary mentioned her falling out with Winter and everything else but nothing about Rowan.

'I wonder if she really did love him or if it was all lies, now we'll never be able to ask her,' Vixen continued.

Sam felt uncomfortable; it felt as if Rowan had had some obsession with Summer that she hadn't returned. Not love.

'We should get out of here,' Sam murmured, setting her bag down on the bed and opening. 'Let's just put our things here and go, it's so sad in here, pictures everywhere.'

Vixen took out a friendship bracelet and started to cry. It had her name on it, 'Vixen.' She lay it on Summer's dresser.

'You gave this to me Sum, I can't remember when. I don't know if you still have yours, wherever you are, but I want you to have mine, just so that a part of me will always be in here with you and you won't forget me.'

Then she broke down into tears. Sam had the picture of the two of them that had been taken at prom, the one that Summer had said she loved.

'You said that she loved this picture Sum, well I love it too and it only makes sense that you should have it. Keep it safe for me. We love you,' Sam said.

Then she kissed the photo and placed it on the chest of draws. However she lost her balance and knocked into the chest which sent the picture down the back of it. Sam let out a cry and got on her knees to retrieve it. There was small gap down the back between the chest of draws and the wall, and it was only when Sam had got the picture that she noticed that part of the carpet was raised ever so slightly. Acting on a hunch Sam pulled it a bit and saw a thin holed strip in the floor where a book was standing up. It had been completely covered by the carpet.

'Vixen! Oh my God.' Sam choked out, pulling out the book. She saw Summer's name written on the front, and knew that this was the real diary. 'It's another diary.' It soon became clear that it wasn't really a diary, it was a book dedicated to her feelings on Rowan:

'_I don't really know how to explain my feelings for him; he just makes me so happy. I love him, I love him, I love him. I don't ever want to be with anyone else. At first I thought he was stupid and arrogant, but that's not true, he's sensitive and warm and when I feel bad he makes me feel better. I've never felt this calm and relaxed around anyone but Winter. I so want to tell people how much I love him, but I can't yet. But I'll wait because he means so much to me. We still haven't done it yet, I'm a little bit scared about it and I know Rowan wants to but he says he'll wait for me to be ready. He tells me that I'm his princess that he'll never love anyone like he loves me, that meeting me was the best thing that has ever happened to him. And I believe him, we just seem so perfect for each other, I feel so safe and loved when I'm with him. I don't ever want to lose him, I may be young, but I know that this is the kind of love you don't find again. For me, this is it. He's all I want.'_

Reading that made Sam and Vixen feel like they were intruding on something private, but they couldn't stop reading. Rowan and Summer had really loved each other, it was so tragic. They came to another entry later on which made them burst into tears.

'_It's over. Done and finished. I can't go on like this anymore. He refuses to tell people about us and I don't understand why. Sometimes I find myself questioning whether he really does love me, and I ask him but he always tells me that he really and truly does. And deep down, I believe him, the way he holds me and kisses me can't be fake, even if I do feel like some dirty little secret. So now it is over, even though my heart feels like it is going to break into a thousand little pieces. I'm crying whilst writing this. There will never be another like Rowan, but I can't stay with him unless he's willing to show he loves me by letting us be a proper couple. But he won't and I can't let him hurt me like that anymore. So tomorrow I tell him how I feel, and I won't back down unless he agrees to what I need. I don't think he will though. I love Rowan, with all my heart, but loving him is destroying me inside, and I deserve better... I think.'_

That was when they decided to put the diary back where it had came from, they had seen what they had needed to and reading more would be intruding on the feelings of their best friend, feelings that she hadn't chose to share with them. But then they had chose not to share things with her too.

Just as they were putting it away a picture fell out of it, a picture of Rowan and Summer, faces squished up close, big smiles on their faces. They looked so good together, it looked so natural. On the back of it was a message.

'Every day is summer when I have you with me. I love you, Rowan.'

Holding back the tears, they put the photo back inside and put the book back where they found it.

'She really did love him,' Vixen whispered.

The diary was back in it's hiding place, there was no point giving it to the police, nothing would come of it. They weren't protecting Rowan, they were protecting Summer, because she'd hid it for a reason and even though she was gone, those feelings that she'd harboured so close to her, should still only be hers alone.

* * *

Rowan sat on the field gazing at the sky. He'd gone there a few times with Summer and now that she was gone all he could think of was her and how he could have her back. The only place he could think she'd be at, was the place he was in now.

'Summer,' he said hesitantly. 'If you're here I want you to know I'm sorry and that I'd give everything I have to have you back. I love you. Every day was summer when I had you with me.'

He then buried his head in his hands and cried, thinking of her.

_He could see her in his minds eye, sitting on his lap, both of them looking up at the sky. He had his arms around her waist and she was leaning back into him.__'I love you Rowan,' she said, the first time she had ever said it. She turned around and stared at him earnestly, eyes big and blue. 'Really I do...' __She plucked a blade of grass and fiddled with it nervously. 'I've never felt this way about anyone before,' she continued, and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.  
__'I love you too,' he said, squeezing her tightly, and he really did. 'I really, really do.'_

'I really really do,' Rowan cried, shaking his head. 'I really really do.'

_'Let's just stay here forever Rowan,' Summer murmured. She leaned forwards and kissed him. 'I could be happy here, if it was you and me.'_

'Don't worry,' Rowan whispered. 'I'll stay here with you Summer, forever, and you'll be happy because it'll be you and me, just like you wanted.'

He tried to feel her presence, but he couldn't, it was like she was gone entirely.

_A.N: So another chapter over... What do you think? What do you think of Summer and Rowan's love story, any thoughts on who you think Rowan should have been with? Summer or Winter?_


	37. Chapter Thirty Six: Lying My Ass Off

_A.N: This chapter is sort of filler chapter. Thank you to the people that reviewed. I was a little bit disappointed that not many people did and I would have waited a bit longer to post this if it wasn't a filler chapter, but hey ho :) Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! And enjoy this one equally even though it is just a filler chapter._

_Hana15498: I have to say I do agree with you, I'm a bit biased to Rowan being with Summer... is that bad?:L_

_stargirl: Well you'll have to see what lies ahead... :P_

_tomkat96: Awh well I have to say I'm pleased it had an effect on you! :) _

_xoxDarkFallenAngelxox: thank you very much! Enjoy the filler chapter :)_

_AlexandraSterling41: Aww thanks! :P_

_Guest: Thank you for giving your opinion :)_

_DarkMistress777: Yay brilliant, I can evoke emotions in people! :D thank you very much, I would really love to publish it! That's after I've re written it though, because in the process of writing it I've decided there's a lot I want to change, characters I want to delete along with scenes and I want it to be all round darker and sexier tbh! So if I ever do get it published it will be a whole lot different and hopefully better! :)_

_Ajahg: awh thanks! I'm really glad you do, so you might be interested in a little spin off book I'm going to do! I'll describe that underneath. Here's your update :)_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, means a lot! Hopefully I'll have some more to reply to next time!_

**_IMPORTANT._**

_I'm just going to say that Destined is very much coming to an end now. I'm not sure how many chapters I have left to do, could range between 5 and 8 I think, depending on how much I decide needs to be sorted out. So just be prepared for that! You know,_

_I'd really like to get to 500 reviews before it's finished! Yeah right, I bet you're thinking, but if you all help I think it could happen! :) Anyway we'll see._

_I'm really excited for the end of it, it's taken me just over two years to nearly finish the first draft and then I know I'll be in a much better position to publish it!:D Along with the three sequels to it, along with a prequel and two spin offs!_

_**NOW...** I'm not sure when the sequel would be put on here, as because of how I've decided to change Destined, the sequel, Destined in the Blood would have a few different things to this one which might confuse you all.. So I have to think about that._

**_HOWEVER.._**

_**I AM THINKING ABOUT ADDING ONE OF MY SPIN OFFS ON HERE. IT CENTRES AROUND THE LOVE TRIANGLE THAT IS WINTER ROWAN AND SUMMER.** just in case any of you wanted a more in depth look at their love story, and let me tell you it has a major twist at the end... and that's not the one where Summer dies, it's a twist that you won't find out about in Destined!_

**_So please review and in your review tell me if any of you would be interested in reading this spin off!_**

_Okay that was a long authors note! **Enjoy the chappy and don't forget to tell me what you think of the above**__**! **I'm serious, otherwise you could be waiting a while for the update.. which will have Cameron again and Candy who we haven't seen in a while. Plus loads of others :D_

Chapter Thirty - Six

The Monday of the next week the school was in chaos. The police were calling people in from their classes to ask questions about Summer, people were scared, they didn't know anything and they were afraid that they'd be incriminated in her disappearance. Nobody knew if they'd be called out of their class, they didn't know if someone else would say something that would make them look like they had something to do with it. Most of all they knew that they had to be as honest as they possibly could, because they would look guilty if they tried to protect someone else. But as scared as they were, the interviews commenced and the day went painfully slow.

* * *

Detective Johnson was good at his job. He knew how to read people, he knew when there was something they weren't telling him, something they were hiding. It was his job to work out what they were hiding, and why, and so far he'd cracked all his cases. If this girl was missing, he'd find her. First in was Winter Child's, sister of the missing girl. According to the mother they were very close, so he was sure to find out something.

'Hello,' Detective Johnson said when Winter walked into the room.

He noticed that she looked kind of weary, her shoulders were slumped and her eyes looked slightly unfocussed. He wondered briefly if she was on any drugs but pushed the thought away as soon as it had come.

'I understand that you're Winter Childs,' he continued, 'and that you're the twin sister of the missing subject Summer Childs, correct?' Clearly that was correct, the two girls were incredibly alike.

'Yes, that's right,' she replied. She looked wary.

'I also understand that you're close to your sister, closer than any one else is?'

'Yes.' She bit her lip. 'Well, we were. We used to be very close once.' She looked away. 'Lately we haven't been as close as we used to. That's my fault though.'

'How is it your fault Miss Child's?'

His pen hovered above the paper, he saw her eyes glance at it and then look away. She let out a deep breath.

'Look, I'm not saying what I did was right, but I got a boyfriend and I guess me and Summer drifted slightly.' She looked pained. 'It happens right, she's always going to be my sister and my closest friend but I knew that we couldn't always be by each other's sides, we needed to be independent. She relied on me too much detective. Maybe I should have been there for her, I don't know! Whatever the case, she didn't understand.'

Winter looked at her lap.

'Would you say she was jealous of your boyfriend?'

'I don't know.' Winter looked pained. 'Maybe.'

'And how do you think Summer felt about you having a boyfriend? Did she have one at all, or a boy she liked?'

'I guess she felt upset, mad even...' Winter's hands balled into fists and her eyes welled up. 'Look I don't know! I didn't know her very well after I got together with Rowan. If you want to know how she felt about things then you're better off asking Sam or Vixen! They were there for her when I certainly wasn't.'

'I take it that the Rowan you speak of is...' He consulted his notes. 'Rowan Davis... he is your boyfriend?'

'Ex boyfriend,' Winter muttered. The Detective looked at her expectantly. Winter waved her hands about exasperatedly. 'With everything going on, I just don't have time for a relationship... my main priority is my sister.'

They went on talking about the night Summer disappeared and when Winter last saw her. When the detective was just about finished with his questions, and Winter got up to leave, he asked one more question at the door.

'Where do you think she is?'

'I don't know.' Winter paused with her hand on the door knob and looked the detective square in the eye. 'Detective if I knew that, I'd be there now.'

* * *

Next into the room was Cal, not that he knew much about the subject by all accounts, but he knew people that knew the subject well and might say things that the others wouldn't. It was worth a shot anyway. He introduced himself and the interview started. The detective consulted his notes.

'How long have you known the subject?'

'Hmmm.' Cal ran a hand through his hair. 'A few years I'd say. Not well though, I just saw her around. I only started to get to know her better when my girlfriend, Sam, became close friends with her. She was... _is_, a nice girl.'

'Did you see the subject on the night she disappeared?'

'I did.' He looked the detective right in the eye. 'She was upset that night. Her prom date, Michael Evans ended up being a bit of a swine if you don't mind me saying.'

'Could you elaborate please?'

'Sure. What I mean is it all came out that he had some kind of bet with his friends that he could get Summer into bed that night, which understandably upset her a lot.'

'And by get her into bed I presume you mean sexual intercourse?'

'That's right.'

'Who told Summer of Michael's bet?'

'Her sister Winter and her boyfriend Rowan.' For a moment Cal looked uncomfortable. 'Before you ask, no Summer didn't react well to that. Not to be overstepping myself but it was clear that Summer and Winter hadn't been getting on for a long time, and she damn near hated Rowan.'

'Do you know why she would have hated him?'

'Who can say.' Cal shrugged. 'My best guess would be that it's because he monopolised her sister, they were together most of the time. But don't take my word for it, I don't pretend to know her any better than I do.'

'What type of girl would you say Summer was? Did she have any boyfriends?'

'Honestly, the impression I got of her was that she was very sensitive girl, that's why she reacted the way she did to the whole Michael thing. As far as I know she didn't have a boyfriend, but then again it wasn't like she never got any attention. She had a few dates I think, but nothing serious.'

'Is she the type of girl who would have had casual sex with Michael?'

'Oh no,' Cal said, shaking his head. 'Summer's not like that, she's the type that will wait for the right one and I'm sure that she'd find him. She's a very pretty girl, a great personality too.' He paused. 'But... I don't know really, no matter how cheerful she seemed to be, she always seemed kind of lost.'

* * *

'So what happened when Rowan and Winter told Summer about your bet with your friends?' The detective looked at the boy in front of him. Michael looked nervous; he fiddled constantly with his hands.

'Summer got upset.' He looked uncomfortable. 'She got angry at me and the two of them and ran off. Winter followed her. That's all I know.'

'What did you think of Summer? Was she a nice girl? What type of girl was she?'

'Man, I don't know... Yeah, she was a nice girl. One of the best I've met actually. Very genuine.'

'So what started the whole idea of the bet? Do you think it upset Summer when she found out?'

'Look, you have to understand, I didn't really know her detective. Honestly I thought she was very Barbie if you get me, y'know fake? So bubbly and cheerful, but a virgin!' He gave the detective a c'mon look. 'Everyone knew she was and I don't know, we just thought it would be fun to see if I could get her into bed. I never meant to hurt her.' His eyes pleaded.

'How did she take it when she found out?'

'How do you think she took it,' Michael snapped. 'She was upset and mad. I feel bad about it and I'd change it if I could. She deserved better. End of.'  
'Who was there at the time?'

'Man I don't know...' He thought. 'Me, Summer, that couple... y'know Cal and his girlfriend, Sam I think, and then Winter and Rowan.'

'How did they react?'

'Cal didn't really react at all; he was a bit, distant if you get me. Like it wasn't his business, but Sam was a little bit angry, tried to go over to Summer but Winter wouldn't let her... Winter wasn't so mad at me, more worried about Summer, but Rowan...'

'Rowan?' The detective looked up from his notes.

'Well, I'm not saying anything by it...' He looked around him. 'But Rowan got mad, like really mad... Pinned me up against the wall and everything. I tell you he was madder than everyone else, which doesn't make sense really does it? And you want to know something else? Considering he was dating her sister and isn't all that close to Summer, being that mad, doesn't strike me as... well, natural.'

* * *

'Detective... I don't know what help I'm going to be,' Mandy muttered. 'Honestly I didn't know Summer very well, can't really say I liked her very much actually.'

'Why's that,' the detective asked, sitting back in his chair.

Mandy copied and slouched back, drumming her long fingernails on the desk.

'Gee, Summer was always such a little ray of sunshine ya know... always so happy.' Mandy made a disgusted look. 'Obviously so fake, she was clearly jealous of Rowan and Winter.'

'Why do you think that,' he replied. 'What reason would Miss Child's have to be jealous of their relationship?'

'Well, I don't know do I? I'm just saying that it was there.' Mandy looked thoughtful for a moment and glanced up at the ceiling. 'Look, I don't really know how much I'm allowed to say. Roseanna's very...' She hesitated. '...Secretive, we're supposed to keep things to ourselves.'

'Everything you say here Miss Tyler will be strictly confidential, I can assure you of that.'

'Okay.' Mandy leant forwards. 'I'm not saying that Winter and Rowan were completely happy though, no I'm not saying that all. Quite the opposite actually. I've always thought that Rowan wasn't completely into Winter, that he had more of an interest in say... another girl.'

'What other girl would that be?'

'I'm just speculating detective, who's to say I really know anything. But I _really _want to find Summer.' She tossed her hair over her shoulder. 'But whilst I'm speculating I'll just say that this girl is one of whom he shouldn't have had an interest in, it wasn't fair to Winter.' She paused. 'But fair or not, we can't help our feelings can we?'

'Miss Tyler.' The detective paused. 'Are you telling me that you believe Rowan had feelings for Summer?'

'I didn't say that at all detective,' Mandy laughed. 'But come to think of it, you're right.' She looked thoughtful. 'It wouldn't have crossed my mind, but now I'm thinking of it, Summer would have been exactly who I'd have thought of too.' She raised her eyebrows. 'Funny that.'

* * *

'I understand you're best friends with the subject Summer Child's,' the detective asked.

'Yes, that's right,' Vixen said, looking around the room and shuffling in her seat. 'We were, I mean are very close.'

'Then you must know her pretty well.'

'Well yes, I mean I thought I did...' She gazed at the wall, her face puzzled.

'Thought you did? Why's that?'

'I...' Vixen looked up panicked. 'I obviously didn't know her that well if I didn't know she was thinking of running away... if she ran away that is.'

'What makes you think she'd have run away?'

'God, I don't know...' Vixen tugged on a strand of her black hair. 'I always thought she was pretty happy. Does that mean I'm a bad friend if I didn't know something was wrong?'

'No, sometimes we think we know our friends so well that we don't look past the surface of what they're presenting to us. You trusted that, as her best friend, she'd come to you if she needed you. There's nothing wrong in that. Anyway, to be able to find the subject I need to know a few things about her...'

'Anything.'

'Would you say that Miss Child's was depressed, or upset about anything, that may have caused her to run away?'

Vixen looked scared for a moment and looked away.

'No, I wouldn't have said that... But I don't know! She seemed fine.' Tears welled in her eyes. 'But how could I know what she was feeling? In any case, she never confided in me if she was sad, so I have to believe she was fine.'

'Did Summer have any friends she could have gone to out of town, any relatives? Did she drive or have enough money to get transport there?'

'No I don't think so, her only family was pretty much her mum, dad and sister and she doesn't have many friends out of Thorns High I don't think... No she doesn't drive and she doesn't have a lot of money of her own, she usually borrows money off her mum and she'd never steal anything.'

'Was Summer scared of anything Vixen? Or did she feel guilty about anything? Was there anything here that she might have wanted to run away from?'

'No,' Vixen choked out. 'There's no one. I don't know what to tell you detective, Summer hasn't changed at all in the time before this happened. She was exactly the same...'

'One last question, Miss Weathers, may I ask, has Summer ever been suicidal or tried to commit suicide?'

'No,' Vixen gasped, face a mask of shock. 'No.' Slowly her face turned angry. 'Detective if we don't find her, don't you ever think that Summer would do that. She respected life far too much to ever take it from herself. If she is dead, it is _not _by her doing.'

* * *

'Umm hello, detective.' The girl looked frightened. Detective Johnson tried to put her at ease.

'Hello, its Victoria isn't it,' the detective asked.

'Well... yes, but most people call me Tauri. I don't really know what I'm doing here. I'm afraid I won't be much help in helping you find her... I didn't really see her much on the night of prom.'

'Did you see her at all?'

'Well yes, when she ran away crying. I don't know what happened though detective. I didn't go after her, Winter ran after her and I was with my boyfriend Corey. I assumed that she would tell us about it at school next week... except she...' Tauri broke off and covered her mouth. 'I'm sorry, it's just so terrible, Summer was so lovely and now we don't know where she is...'

'Tauri, if she's out there I promise you we will find her.'

'You don't think she's... dead do you? Like murdered?' Her bright blue eyes were wide with fear.

'Can you think of anyone who would have a reason to want to harm Miss Child's?'

'No, no one at all! Everyone liked her.'

'Do you know who the last person to see Summer was? Did you see her?'

'No... I... I asked Sam if she saw Summer but she didn't see her after Summer ran away and I only saw Winter run after her, so I guess Winter was the last person...' She thought for a moment and then gasped in shock, eyes round as saucers. 'No, that's not right! Detective, I was outside with Corey, I didn't see Summer but I saw Winter go inside. A few minutes after that Rowan went in the direction she'd come from... I don't know where he was going, I went back inside, but now I'm thinking about it, he could have gone to see Summer!'

* * *

'Before you ask,' Roseanna said, walking through the door. 'I don't know anything.' She pulled a hair band off her wrist and secured her hair in a bun. 'So now that we've established that, ask your questions. I'll help in any way I can.'

Detective Johnson analysed the girl in front of him. She was confident, secure. She met his gaze head on and sat up straight in her seat.

'Were you at the prom the night that the subject disappeared?'

'Yes.' Roseanna examined her nails. 'It was prom night, and although my prom was two years ago I was the date of someone younger... no one important.'

'Why did you decide to go to prom at all, after already having your own one?'

'Why detective,' Roseanna laughed. 'What girl wouldn't take the chance to dress up?'

'Did you expect anything strange to happen that night Miss Wild?'

'No.' Roseanna's smile was fixed. 'What a strange question, I just happened to be there. There's nothing suspicious about that.'

'I understand your friends with other people that the prom, correct?'

'Yes I know many of them... But if you want to know who my main friends are then they would be... let's see... Cal, Mandy, Alex and Winter, they were all there.'

'What about Rowan Davis?' He noticed that Roseanna hesitated.

'Yes, he was there too. I forgot about him for a second.'

'Can you tell me the location of any of those people that night?'

'Gee, I don't know! Cal would have been with his girlfriend Sam, I saw him once or twice I believe. I and Mandy were pretty much together like glue...'

'Why was that?'

'She's my best friend.' She smiled confidently.

'So you trust her and you tell her things?'

'Of course.'

'You trust her to keep your secrets?'

'Without a doubt.' Her eyes were steel. The detective nodded.

'Do you know the location of the rest of your friends that night?'

'Winter was with me a few moments during the night... She went out to see her sister and then came back in. She went out one more time when Sam was going to go see her, and after that I didn't really see her again. I assume she must have come back in. I didn't see Alex much; I did see him talking to Sam later on in the night.' She smirked. 'So I took him with me.'

'What were they talking about, do you know?'

'Not a lot to be perfectly honest, their relationship is one of a different nature really.' Roseanna laughed again. 'Nothing alarming detective, Alex simply likes girls.'

'So where did you and Alex go when you took him with you? Did you see anyone on your way?'

'We went to a classroom and before you ask what we did, take it from me, you don't want to know. And no I don't recall seeing anyone.'

'Where did Samantha go?'

'I believe she went off with Cal back to the dancing and partying.'

'Do you know where she would have been going before Alex found her?'

'Presumably to find Summer.'

'And where was Winter at this time?'

'I couldn't tell you detective. Are we done now? As you can see I don't know anything.'

'Not just yet. One more question. Where was Mr Davis on this night?'

'I'm not quite sure but I'm certain I saw him around in the room.'

'Did he go to see Summer at all?'

'No.' Roseanna stared at him. 'Why on earth would he do that? She's nothing to him.'

'Thank you Miss Wild. No more questions.'

* * *

'Hello Alex, I'd very much appreciate your co operation in this investigation,' Detective Johnson said.

Alex nodded but didn't say a word.

'Right then,' the detective continued. 'Let's begin. I want you to know that everything you say in this interview will be strictly confidential. How close would you say you were to the subject?'

'The who?'

'Summer Child's.'

'Oh right... Not very close at all, I just knew who she was that's all.'

'How did you know who she was?'

'She's best friends with Sam and Vixen.'

'And how well do you know them?'

'Not that well either.' Alex looked suspicious. 'What does this have to do with Summer anyway?'

'Did you see Summer the night she disappeared?'

'No not all, I and my prom date Mandy arrived late which meant that Summer had already ran off. I didn't go to find her because I don't know her that well.'

'What did you do that night? I advise you to be very honest.'

'I...' Alex hesitated. 'I was with Mandy sometimes but I was with Rowan most of the night.'

'Did you talk to anyone else?'

'No, just Rowan really... and Roseanna.'

'According to my notes you were seen talking to Samantha Frost part of the night.'

'Yeah, maybe.' Alex shifted uneasily. 'I can't remember.'

'What's your relationship with Miss Frost like?'

'I don't know, I guess we get on fine... Why? What's she been saying? I don't know what you think but I have never had any bad intentions towards Sam, never! I treat ladies with the respect they deserve!'

'When you were with Sam, to the best of your knowledge, where was Rowan?'

'I don't know, maybe with Mandy or someone or perhaps taking a piss, how should I know?' His face looked desperate.

'When did you realise that Summer was missing?'

'When Winter told us...'

'How did Winter know this?'

'No idea.' Alex shrugged. 'I guess when Summer wasn't where she left her.'

'Can you think of any reason Summer would have to run away, or anyone who would have a reason to hurt her?'

'No.' Alex looked away. 'She was a nice girl.' He rubbed his face hard with his hand. 'If anything has happened to her, she didn't deserve it.'

* * *

'Samantha, I'm Detective Johnson. We don't know the missing subject, so we need to know as much as we can about them to better understand and figure out what they would do in a given or particular situation. This will also give us an idea of where to search and make the best use of our resources.'

'I understand,' Sam replied.

'Then let's get started,' the detective said. 'What was your relationship to the subject?'

'Best friend,' Sam said automatically.

'Can you recount the night of her disappearance for me please as best as you can?'

'Hmm well let's see... Summer came round to my boyfriend Cal's house to get ready with me. That's where I'm living at the moment; I don't get on too well with my grandmother. She was happy, we took a few photos and she seemed really excited.' Sam smiled at the memory. 'Then Michael arrived, he was Summer's prom date, and we went to prom.'

'What happened when you got there?'

'Well as soon as we went in, Winter and Rowan rushed over telling Summer about how Michael had made a bet with his friend's to get Summer into bed. Summer got really upset and ran off and Winter ran after her. After that I – '

'What were the reactions of people around you when Michael's bet was discovered. In particular how did Winter and Rowan react?'

'Winter was upset understandably and Rowan was sort of mad I guess.'

'Would you say he was madder than he should have been?'

'I don't know.' Sam shrugged and swallowed hard to stop herself from telling the truth. 'I wasn't really paying him much attention.'

'So after that you?'

'I danced for a bit with Cal... I was worried about Summer but Winter told me that it was time they fixed their relationship so I knew that I had to leave them to work things out. But then I saw Winter standing with Roseanna and Mandy and Summer was no where to be found.'

'What did you do then?'

'I went over to Winter and asked where Summer was. She said that Summer hadn't wanted to talk to her, so she was giving her space. So I said that I would go and see Summer, she was in the bathroom at the time I think, but Winter said no and ran off to find her again.'

'What happened next?'

'Cal went off to talk to Roseanna and I was left with Mandy. I don't like her very much. I decided to go and see if I could find Summer because I was very worried about her. However I bumped into Alex.'

'What did you two talk about?'

'Not much, I don't like him all that much detective.'

'Why's that?'

'He's a bit of a sleaze, but I can handle him most of the time.'

'Is he 'sleazy' to a lot of girls?'

'Yeah, I'd say so.'

'What about to Summer?'

'No,' Sam said honestly. 'I don't think he was.'

'When did you next see Winter?'

'I didn't,' Sam murmured. 'The last time I saw her was when she ran off to see Summer.'

'Did you see Summer again that night?'

'No,' Sam said and then she starting sobbing. 'I didn't end up looking for her. When I finished talking to Alex, Cal came and we decided to go home. You see I got a text off of Summer saying that she was going home with Winter to sort things out.'

'Did Winter know anything about this?'

'No.'

'Did you see Rowan again that night? Did he talk to Summer?'

'I didn't see him talk to her,' Sam said truthfully.

'What sort of person is Summer? Is she someone that a lot of people liked?'

'Yes,' Sam smiled. 'Summer was an amazing person, truthfully.'

'Was,' the detective questioned. 'You don't think she's alive?'

'No sir.' Sam bit her lip and looked down.

'Why?'

'Just a feeling.'

* * *

'Summer was a very pretty girl wasn't she, Mr Davis?'

'Yes.' Rowan looked around him uneasily. 'I guess. What sort of question is that?'

'What do you think of her? Do you like her?'

'Yeah I guess so. Don't really know her that well.' He laughed nervously. 'I was going out with her sister, detective.'

'And how was your relationship with Winter?'

'Uh good. I loved her she loved me, it's only recently we've had problems.'

'What kind of problems?' The detective looked up from his notes.

'She's not in the right frame of mind to have a relationship at the minute, that's all.'

'What were you thinking when you found out that Michael was planning on using Summer for his own sexual purposes?'

'Well I was mad.' Rowan's face went taut.

'Why?'

'What do you mean why? It's bang out of order,' Rowan exploded.

'I see,' the detective said and Rowan closed his eyes, realising what an error he'd made. 'Can you tell me what the subject was wearing that night? That way we'll have a better way of identifying her.'

'Umm, she was wearing a blue dress. It was tight here.' He touched his chest. 'And then it went bigger at the bottom. There was bow on it too I think.'

'What about her hair?'

'Down curly with a piece going over her head like a headband. If that's any help.'

'Perfect help.'

'Would you say Summer was popular with the boys? Would she have ran away to be with someone?'

'No not really,' Rowan muttered. 'I mean she got enough attention but she wasn't ever really interested in them.'

'Do you know if she was ever really interested in anyone?'

'No don't think so.'

'Can you tell me if you saw Summer again that night?'

'No, I didn't see her again.'

* * *

'Do you believe him?' P.C Ashton asked when Rowan had left.

'No, not at all,' detective Johnson replied. 'I get the feeling that quite a few of them aren't telling the truth, that they're protecting someone, I think maybe him.'

'But why?'

'I don't know, but if Rowan did see Summer last then something happened between them that caused her to go missing.'

'What do you think it was detective?'

'I'm not sure yet, but I'm almost certain that Summer and Rowan's relationship wasn't as black and white as everyone would like me to believe.'

'How do you mean?'

'It could be something, it could be nothing,' the detective replied. 'But I'll sure as hell figure it out.'

* * *

They were all sitting round Cal's house. Roseanna had decided that they needed to talk about the interviews. Cal was sitting on his bed, with Sam next to him; he had his arm wrapped securely around her.

Ali was sitting on a chair in the corner, Vixen piled on top of him, a mass of arms and legs and black hair. She'd hated lying to the detective but she'd had no other choice.

Winter was sitting on the floor in the corner; she was as emotionless as she'd been since Summer's death. Mandy was lying on her front at the bottom of the bed, her face propped up by her hands.

Alex was lounging against the wall, arms folded, and Roseanna was perched on the windowsill. Svetlana and Vee hadn't been invited, same as Christi and Patricia hadn't been. Roseanna didn't count them enough part of Table A to be included in such serious matters. They were all waiting for Roseanna to say something when Rowan burst in.

'I need to get away,' he cried. He had a back pack slung over his shoulder. He looked terrified. 'I'm leaving tonight!'

'And going where,' Mandy scoffed.

'Back home you idiot! Where else? Back to the Underworld!'

'Don't you think the King is going to want to know why you're home,' Cal asked calmly.

'I don't care Cal,' Rowan said desperately. 'I'll make something up! I just need to lie low for a while, that detective's on to me!'

'Good,' Winter growled, jumping to her feet. 'I hope he finds out exactly what you did to my sister! Just because I can't tell him what you did doesn't mean I don't want you to get caught out!'

'Winter I'm sorry!' Rowan shouted. 'I loved her, I didn't mean for this to happen!'

'Love,' Winter screamed. 'Love! Don't you dare tell me you loved her! Don't you dare! I loved her; you don't know what love is! You fucking murdered her!'

'I loved her,' Rowan roared, tears running down his face. 'You can't tell me I didn't, because you don't know what we had.'

'I know what we had,' Winter said tearfully. 'I thought it was real.'

'I'm sorry Winter,' Rowan said tiredly, turning away. He ran a hand through his hair. 'It wasn't real enough to me.'

Winter bit her lip and walked away from him.

'Calm down Rowan,' Alex said. 'They think she's missing, they can't charge you for anything!'

'Well, what if they find her body? I'm the main fucking suspect! I don't know which one of you told on me,' he snapped.

'Told on you!' Vixen screeched. 'If I had my way you'd be dead and buried by now, the very least rotting in jail. Every single one of us has been lying our asses off for you! God knows you don't deserve it!'

'Mandy I bet it was you,' he said rounding on her. 'Just because we had an argument earlier you go blabbing about everything!'

'Rowan's right,' Roseanna put in before Mandy could reply. 'He needs to go.'

Rowan looked at her, relief plain on his face.

'No,' Cal said. 'Who says he shouldn't face up to what he's done?' His face was hard and cold. 'You've been like a brother to me my whole life Rowan, but what you've done is terrible.'

'Cal,' Rowan said, his face contorted with pain. 'Please.'

'Fine go,' Cal said looking away. 'But if you go I don't expect to see you back here for a long time.'

'Anyway, besides that,' Alex shouted. 'Sam, what did you say to them about us? That detective was way too suspicious!'

'Nothing,' Sam shouted back. 'How dare you!'

'It was me,' Roseanna smiled. 'The detective was getting way too interested in Rowan so I had to move his attention else where. Sorry.'

'Well thank you very much,' Alex said sarcastically and Mandy sniggered.

'We don't have time for this,' Ali interrupted. 'If Rowan's going then he needs to go now.'

'What right now,' Rowan said, looking around him at his friends.

'Now,' Cal repeated firmly.

They watched as Rowan took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and disappeared.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven: Bad Decisions

_A.N: Reviews were a bit rubbish for the last chapter, but I'm hoping they'll be better for this one. :)_

Chapter Thirty – Seven

At first Sam had been confused as to how Rowan had simply disappeared, but Cal had explained to her that when someone lived in the Underworld they could simply will themselves there. However if you had never been there you could be taken there by someone who did live there and if you lived there once but were banished you could not get back until someone took you back. There were also some dark spells that could gain you entrance in the Underworld, or so it was believed, but that was just legend, no one knew for sure.

'Do you think he's really gone?' Sam asked Cal, when everyone had left.

There were mixed reactions from people. Vixen and Sam weren't sad that he was leaving, but more annoyed that he was going to get away with what he'd done and that there was nothing they could do about it.

Cal and Ali had both grown up with each other and Alex and Rowan, and whilst they found it hard to see their best friend leave, they also knew that what he'd done was bad and they had to be loyal to their girlfriends, whose best friend had been killed.

Alex was different, if anything what Rowan had done had hit him harder than they other two. No matter how sleazy and awful he seemed, for some reason he found it impossibly hard to deal with, yet he was really sad. He and Rowan had been very close and it was hard to see him leave.

Roseanna was hard to read as always, but Sam got the feeling that she didn't really care one way or another, she was just glad that he was out of the way and couldn't get into any more trouble.

Mandy was quite upset about it, but she tried not to show it, and Winter... Winter was a mix of conflicting emotions. She wanted him to stay because she loved him desperately but she also wanted him gone because of that love. She also wanted him to stay because she hated him and wanted him to get caught.

'For now,' Cal replied. 'Until everything blows over and then he might be back.'

'He's going to miss the last week of school, everything seems to have gone so fast, It feels like I've been at Thorns High my whole life.'

'That's because you belong here.' He kissed the top of her head. 'You belong here with us bunch of messed up Vampires.'

'Of course I do,' Sam smiled. 'I'm half a messed up Vampire.' Even though she knew it was true it was still hard to accept. It was getting easier though.

'Yeah, my little messed up vamp,' he said affectionately. They were lying on the bed next to each other in Cal's room. Sam turned on her side and propped herself up using her hand.

'Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I hadn't met you. If mum had decided to keep me with her... I wonder if my life would have been worse... or better.' She giggled and Cal smacked her lightly on the end. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Maybe it would have been easier, there are a lot of things that I would never have known, but it sure would have been a lot less interesting.'

'I'd say my life would have been a lot less interesting,' Cal grinned. 'But that's not really true. It would have been emptier though.'

'Ha, whatever,' Sam retorted. 'Your _life _might have been emptier, but your bed certainly wouldn't have been.'

'You know,' he mused. 'Since I've been with you I haven't had one girl in my bed, like properly.' He looked away and then looked back at her. 'I used to have about two a week.'

'Oh...' Sam looked troubled and unsure for a moment. 'I'm sorry that we haven't...' She lay on her back feeling slightly on uncomfortable. 'Just with everything going on it hasn't felt like the right time...'

'Its okay, I understand.' His blue gaze was piercing. He pushed a strand of hair off her forehead.

'You don't mind?'

'Nah,' he shrugged. 'When you've had so many girls waiting for one is kind of refreshing.'

'Was that supposed to make me feel better?' Sam frowned at him.

'Well yeah it was,' he laughed. 'All I mean is, I'm glad you're not like all the other girls I know. There's something special between us Sam, we don't need sex to make what we've got any more special.'

'Good,' Sam said, looking away. 'It's good to know you're not as much of a slut as I thought you were.'

* * *

When Monday came it was time to go back to Thorns High and so many things had happened that it seemed like people had changed, Alex in particular. Sam bumped into him in the hall and was fully prepared to shout at him if he tried anything, but he didn't act at all slimy. The events that had taken place had shocked him, and Sam found herself wondering if he'd changed into a better person, or just that he'd never truly been a bad one to begin with.

'Sam, can I talk to you,' Alex said slowly. He was looking slightly worse for wear. His breath stank of alcohol.

'Alex, are you drunk?' Sam gaped at him, eyes wide.

'Drunk? No, it takes a lot more than this to get one of us drunk. I hoped that it would make me feel a little bit better, but no, the pains still there.'

'What's a matter?' They made their way outside and Sam wondered how long she had until she was classed as late for English.

'Everything,' Alex sighed. 'I feel like everything's going wrong. You have to know, Rowan wasn't, _isn't, _a bad guy!'

'He killed my best friend,' Sam said, her face hardening.

'I know... that's what I don't understand, that's not him! That's not what he's like.'

'Maybe you don't know him as well as you think,' Sam said softly.

'Oh yeah,' Alex snapped, turning on her. 'Well I sure know him better than you knew Summer! At least I knew there was something going on.'

You _knew,' _Sam said, her face draining of colour. 'You knew, and didn't say anything?'

'How was I supposed to know it would end like this? Rowan confided in me, and as his best friend I listened. Ali was with Vixen and Rowan didn't think it was fair to put something like that on him and expect him not to tell Vixen, and Cal was wrapped up in other things. It wasn't my place to say anything, and people would have been hurt, Winter would have been hurt. I didn't want to destroy things any more than Rowan already had, so I kept it a secret.'

'And now Summer's dead, because you kept it a secret! Maybe someone could have figured out what he was going to do if you'd just _told somebody!_'

'You're an idiot Sam,' Alex said shortly. 'I knew Rowan better than most people and I didn't see it coming. You didn't even see that he loved her and to me it was very clear. Nobody see's something that they don't want to see.'

'But what if you'd just'-

'Stop it. I won't be blamed for any of this; I won't let you blame me for something that I had no part in. If you want someone to blame, then blame yourself. You didn't notice that Summer was unhappy did you.' Alex got up and started to walk away. Then he stopped and turned to look at her.'I almost forgot what I wanted to tell you,' he said. 'Cameron's looking for you. I'd be careful if I were you, that kid's deranged.'

'I know,' Sam muttered.

She made it to class ten minutes late and was only let off because Summer was still missing. The day was uneventful when it drew to a close; recently the days seemed to be getting shorter and shorter.

* * *

When school was over Sam walked with Vixen.

'So what are you doing now,' Vixen asked, scuffing the toe of her converse into the dirt. She stared at it, arms wrapped around a text book. She looked lost... and vulnerable, which wasn't like Vixen at all. Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

'Home, I guess,' she sighed. She then marvelled at how strange it was that she was calling Cal's house her home, but then if that wasn't her home, where was? It was the closest place to home she'd ever had.

'Right,' Vixen said. 'I guess I'll just go home too, or whatever.'

'Where's Ali?'

'Don't know, don't care.' Vixen looked up from the ground. 'We had a fight.'

'About what,' Sam asked. It was the last thing Vixen needed, to fall out with Ali.

'Rowan,' Vixen replied angrily. 'What else! What is wrong with the boys on Table A, all they seem to care about is Rowan! They seem to forget that he _murdered _my best friend!' Her shoulders started to shake as she tried to keep the sobs in.

'What happened,' Sam asked softly.

'I don't even know how it happened. All I know is he was moping about because Rowan is gone... Maybe I should have been more understanding, since Rowan was one of his best friends... but it just made me mad. Mad that he could miss a murderer! Then he said that I didn't understand what it was like, and then I lost it.' Sam drew it in a breath at how insensitive Ali had been; of _course _she knew what it was like. They both did.'So I screamed at him and started hitting him, I just felt so angry that he could dare act like he was in a worse situation than me! I hated him too, for being associated with Rowan! For being best friends with the guy that killed mine.'

'Didn't Ali understand that,' Sam asked, incredulous.

'I think maybe he would of, because he grabbed my wrists.' Vixen held up one wrist and Sam could see a bright pink mark around her wrist. 'It looks worse than it is; he was trying to calm me down.' Vixen hiccupped on a sob. 'He said 'cause of the baby. But I was still so mad! So I said that I wish I didn't have a baby, because I'd rather lose it than have one with him.'

'Vixen...' Sam whispered. Her eyes were wide. 'Surely you didn't mean that.'

'Of course I didn't mean it,' Vixen snapped, opening her rucksack and shoving her text book in it. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked off. Sam followed her.

'I love this baby,' she continued, putting a hand over her stomach protectively. 'Already I love it, and even though I'm way too young for a child, I wouldn't have it any other way.' Her face looked open and scared. 'I wanted to hurt Ali, but I'd never hurt my child. Never.'

'Hey, Vix, I understand,' Sam smiled. 'You don't have to explain yourself to me.'

'I know.' Vixen let out a breath. 'I know I don't. Now, since Summer's gone, you're the only one I have left Sam, the only one that I can talk to when things with Ali are going to shit.' Her face was earnest. 'We need each other Sam, do you realise that?'

'Of course I do, and we have each other's backs, no matter what.'

'I just wish we could have had Summer's back.'

'Me too,' Sam said, quietly.

'Ergh,' Vixen snapped, wiping a tear away. 'I'm so sick of this! I'm sick of being sad.' She looked at Sam. 'I miss Summer so much, every time I wake up I feel that she's gone and it's like I'm empty! I feel so hollow all the time, and I'm so sick of it.'

'I am too,' Sam croaked. 'But I feel like I owe it to her to be sad, to keep remembering her and missing her.'

'Me too, but I want just one night of being happy.' Vixen looked pleading. 'I want to forget that she's gone for one night and then tomorrow I can go back to facing the shit that's become my reality. Summer would give me this one night, she's not selfish, and she'd want me to be happy...'

'Of course she would. So what do you wanna do Vix?'

'I want to go out, like properly out! And we're gonna celebrate Summer's life Sam, we're gonna dance and be happy, and you're gonna drink and we're just going to be so happy! Okay!'

'Yeah... okay.' Sam tried for a genuine smile, but didn't think she was all that convincing.

* * *

'You know what Sam,' Vixen smiled. 'I feel happier already.'

'And why's that,' Sam asked, relaxing back into Vixen's swivel chair.

'Because I've decided something.' Vixen studied herself in the mirror. 'I've decided that I'm done being Ali's toy that he can use and shove around. I'm finding myself a new boy, and you're going to help me.'

'What,' Sam choked out. 'Are you crazy? You love Ali and he loves you, and you're having a baby together!'

'Yes, I love him,' Vixen said, sitting down on the bed. 'But I love him too much and at the moment we're both in dark places... I needed him to be there for me, but he can't be what I need at the moment. None of us are in the right place right now... we're bad for each other Sam, can't you see that?'

'I see that, but I still think you're better together than apart, you need each other!'

'No, I need something.' Vixen looked away. 'But at the moment I don't know if it's him.'

Sam tried not to worry; Vixen and Ali were up and down like a rollercoaster.

'What and you think it could be someone else?' Sam gaped at Vixen. 'Vixen you're having a baby! You need security.'

'I know, I know... Who am I kidding, no guys gonna want me, I'm pregnant for Gods sake... And you're right. I love Ali, I think maybe I always will, so I'm stuck with him.'

'Thank you,' Sam cried, throwing her hands up in the air. 'I was beginning to think I'd lost you to cuckoo land. Go on then, go make up with Ali.'

'What.' Vixen frowned at her. 'Um, no. One, you can me are still going out. Two, he needs to apologise to me, and three, I'm still finding some other boy to kiss until I feel better.'

'Isn't that like cheating,' Sam asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Depends on how you define cheating... Technically we just split up, but I don't think he'd be very happy about it... Which is precisely why I'm doing it.'

'Is that the only reason,' Sam said, studying her friend.

'Yes...' Vixen sighed. 'No. Lately everything's been so strange... Ali and the others being Vampires, and him _feeding _on me, me finding out I'm pregnant, Summer dying and Rowan being her murderer... It's all too much, I can't take it. By going out and kissing some random, _normal _boy then I can pretend that _I'm_ normal again...'

'Do you wish you could be normal again?' Sam asked, knowing in truth that she'd never wish that she hadn't met Cal, that she hadn't discovered everything she knew.

'Honestly...' Vixen ran a hand through her black hair. 'Yeah, I do. It hasn't made me happy knowing that there are strange creatures out there that I wouldn't stand a chance against if they decided to kill me. It doesn't make me happy at all to know that I met a boy who isn't normal, who decided that he'd drink my blood. But here I am, pregnant with some half breed baby. Don't get me wrong, it's _my _half breed baby, but at the same time I kind of wish that my baby would be normal.' Her eyes were wet.

'Hey, we half breeds aren't all that bad,' Sam joked.

'I know your not, but because of this baby, I'm never going to be able to escape the craziness of this world, I'm always going to have to be involved with it. I'm never going to know normal again.'

'Maybe you'll find a new kind of normal.'

'I'll have to won't I? We'll both have to find a new normal.' Vixen climbed off of the bed and walked over to the window. Sam thought for a moment.

'Would you wish you'd never met him, if you could?' Vixen turned around in surprise and her eyes filled up.

''What I have now is the way it is, I have Ali and I have my unborn baby and I wouldn't change that now, because I love them both too much. But, if I could go back and forget about my child, about Ali, and start again, then I think maybe I would. I don't think I'm cut out for this world Sam. Sometimes I think the best thing for me would be if I'd never come to this school, and then maybe I'd be happier if I didn't know. If I didn't know how dark and dangerous the world really is.'

* * *

Cameron glanced slowly around him and then stepped out of the shadows to face the man in front of him. His hood was up, obscuring his features from view.

'Cameron,' he said, in a tone that could be mistaken as pleasant. 'Do you have any news for me?'

'Not really sir,' Cameron replied quietly. 'I'm assuming you know that Sam is very upset over the death of her friend Summer.'

'Indeed,' the man replied. 'I also know that you're in love with her.'

'What,' Cameron choked out. 'Of course I'm not!'

'Don't lie to me,' he growled. 'I know that you're in love with her, I'm not an idiot Cameron!'

'I know that sir; I just don't want you to think badly of me. I know she's an assignment of mine and I'm only supposed to watch out for her and protect her...' He looked at the man earnestly. 'But the first moment I saw her, I fell for her... I can't control it.'

'You can control it,' the man said levelly. 'But you won't. And I'm not in a position to care what your feelings for her are. As long as you do what I tell you I see now reason why you shouldn't continue to try and...' he grinned. 'Win her heart.'

'Thank you sir,' Cameron said humbly, and the man inclined his head.

'I have things to attend to now, but know this: the wheels have been set into motion, as soon as I give the order I want you to do exactly as I say. For now though, continue to watch over her and protect her. Soon enough there will be change, and you must be ready.'

* * *

'Vixen I am not wearing that,' Sam laughed, shoving the garment back at Vixen, who in turn pushed it back at Sam.

'Of course you're wearing it, how else do you think we're going to get into Club Fang?'

'We're not,' Sam said with arched eyebrows.

'We are,' Vixen shouted, giving Sam a push. 'You went before and we're both going now. For Gods sake live a little!'

'I live,' Sam said stung.

'Barely,' Vixen grunted in response. 'Now go and put this on.' Sam reluctantly took what looked to be one of Vixen's tops and went in the bathroom.

'Oh no,' Sam shouted through the door when she had it on. 'Absolutely not, this is way too short.'

'Then it's perfect.' Sam could hear her smile in her voice.

The top, which was a dress on Sam, was black and figure hugging, it went to just below her bum. It had no straps on it, but a plunging sweet heart neckline. Sam felt exposed, and cold. Short or not though, she had to admit it fit her perfectly.

'Open the door,' Vixen said, and Sam opened it, feeling a little awkward and embarrassed.

'Oh it looks brilliant on you. I never did like it much as a top, but as a dress I love it,' Vixen gushed.

'Vixen,' Sam said uneasily, tugging on the bottom of it. 'I can't wear this...'

'You can and you will,' she said firmly. 'Now shoes...'

'We're not the same size,' Sam objected.

'I know.' Vixen disappeared out the room and then came in with Sam's black heels. 'I swiped them out of your room when we dropped your stuff off. I'm having this night out whether you like it or not.'

Then Sam felt bad for fighting her friend the whole way when she just wanted to have fun. Cal hadn't been in when they'd got back, busy with some things, and Sam had texted him saying she was spending the night with Vixen. He wouldn't approve of them going out.

Sam took the heels from Vixen and put them on, marvelling at how tall she felt. For the next two and a half hours they got themselves ready. Vixen was wearing skin tight leather leggings and a black corset top with spiky black heels. Her hair was glossy and long, her lips red. She looked intimidating, maybe a little scary. Sam's hair had been curled into tight spirals and her eyes were rimmed with black. She felt like they were gonna go out and kill something. They certainly looked bad ass.

'And now we hit the club,' Vixen grinned, raising her glass of coke. 'Cheers.'  
'Cheers,' Sam smiled, feeling slightly tipsy already after having three glasses of Malibu and coke.

* * *

Getting in didn't prove to be as hard as Sam thought it would be. Vixen managed to walk in, being tall and wildly beautiful she looked like she belonged in a place, but unlike last time, for Sam it wasn't so easy.

'Hey,' the bouncer said, putting his hand on her shoulder. 'How old are you?'

Sam looked at Vixen who looked slightly panicked. She batted her eyelashes. _Flirt, _she mouthed. Right, Sam thought. I can do that.

'How old do you want me to be,' Sam smiled, leaning in towards him and batting her eyelashes.

'I want you to be eighteen,' the bouncer replied, unfazed. 'And I want you to prove it with ID.'

Sam sighed in defeat and then was overcome with a bout of anger. This was Vixen's night and he would _not _ruin it.

'Listen here. Me and my friend have come here to have a good night,' she snapped. 'I been at her house all evening being done up to look like this and I did not come here to get refused.' She cut him off when he went to talk. 'And I'll tell you another thing. When my _boyfriend _Cal Wolfe gets here, he will not be happy that you didn't let me in. I'm assuming you've heard of him?'

'Of course I've heard of him,' the bouncer laughed. 'That doesn't mean I believe you know him.'

'Oh yeah.' Sam fished her phone out of her bag and brought up a picture of the two of them. 'Even if you still don't believe me are you willing to take that chance?' She glared at him. The bouncer didn't say anything but let her walk past.

'You go girl,' Vixen grinned. 'It's settled; when it comes to flirting or being threatening, always threaten.' Sam smiled and ignored the fact that if she hadn't used Cal as the threat she would be outside right then.

'Let's party,' Sam said. 'I could use a shot of vodka.'

* * *

'Do I know you from somewhere,' the guy asked, leaning across the table towards Vixen. He was muscled with tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Really cute.

'No I don't think so,' Vixen said, actually feeling shy. She stared at him. 'Thanks for that a minute a go. You didn't have to.'

'No,' he said, cocking his head to one side. 'I didn't have to, and yet I did. Why is that?'

'I don't know,' Vixen said nervously, struggling to hold his gaze.

It was powerful, intense; she wasn't used to such a dominating look. She'd been talking to a boy, when all of a sudden he'd grabbed her and went for the buttons on her leggings. Let's just say, he hadn't taken no for an answer. She'd been shouting at him and hitting him, but he wasn't listening. Then this guy came in, said a few words and suddenly the guy attacking her was gone. It was bizarre, she felt protected.

'There's something about you,' he said, continuing to study her. His gaze roamed over her face, taking in her eyes and her lips. She felt vulnerable under his gaze. 'I saw you and I felt like I had to talk to you.'

'No, I get it...' Vixen felt lost for words under his gaze. 'I feel the same way too... I think.' She forced herself to look away. 'But that's not how it should be...' She looked back at him. 'Promise me one thing.'

'Anything.' His mouth curved in a grin. 'As long as you stay here and talk with me.'

'I'd like nothing more,' she sighed. 'But... Promise me you're normal, that maybe you're boring and really uninteresting, but that you're absolutely normal.' His smile faltered for a moment.

'Normal,' he said thoughtfully. 'I've always wanted to be different though. But okay, I can be normal, if that's what you want.'

'That's what I want,' Vixen said relieved. 'To just be normal, here, with you.'

A stranger with whom she had a less than normal connection with. Her head screamed at her to get away before she got in too deep and she threatened hers and Ali's relationship, but her heart... a part of it at least, the part that wasn't hopelessly in love with Ali, told her to stay and discover just what it was that fascinated her about this man.

'I'm Ryan,' he said, with a slow, easy smile.

'I'm Vixen.'

* * *

Sam was feeling pretty good, she'd lost Vixen but it didn't seem to matter. All she hoped was that Vixen had found what she was looking for. The drink was settling in and Sam felt like every boy that looked at her, wanted her. It was a crazy, powerful feeling. She drifted across the room to a corner, nursing a drink. When she looked up Cameron was stood in front of her. She looked blearily at him and shoved him away when he pushed a strand of hair back from her face.

'Sam,' he purred. 'What are you doing here? You look so lost my little one, come back with me, I'll get you out of here.'

'No,' Sam snapped, moving away. 'I'm happy.' She stomped her foot. 'Leave me alone.' He moved his face closer to hers and she turned her head aside. 'Stop it. I don't want you, leave me alone. I don't need you.'

'If you don't need me, then who will you have when I leave you alone?'

'I'll have Cal, I always have Cal.'

'See, my darling, I don't think you will.' He got out his phone and an image flashed onto the screen, an image of Roseanna and Cal clinging together, kissing passionately.

'What,' Sam said confused, staring at the image. Tears welled in her eyes. 'When was this?'

'Yesterday,' he said sympathetically. 'Why do you think I was looking for you?'

'I don't believe you,' Sam cried, pushing the image away. 'I hate you! Stop lying to me.'

'I wish I was lying but I'm not. Don't you see now that he'll never love you like I do? If he did he wouldn't do this you.'

'Why,' Sam sobbed. 'Why would he?'

'Because he and Roseanna have long since had a thing for each other... I do believe that he loves you, in his own way, but I also believe that it's not enough to stop him from wanting her. She's beautiful, Roseanna is, and Cal has never been the most chaste of men.'

'Not like you,' Sam spat.

'I'm not chaste,' Cameron said in surprise. 'I'm simply willing to wait for you, I don't want anyone else.'

'He loves me,' Sam said desperately.

'_I _love you,' Cameron corrected her. 'If he loved you then why would he do this to you?' He showed her the image again to prove a point. 'Fact is he doesn't know what to do with you, you're grief stricken and that's not the girl he first met. I think he thought you'd move through the bases a little quicker.'

'Cal doesn't care about that,' Sam snapped. 'He told me.'

'And you really believed him?' His eyes were sad. 'Come with me sweetheart, it's where you belong.'

Sam kept seeing the image in her mind and suddenly felt mad, mad with Cal and drunker than she'd ever felt before. She wanted to hurt him; she wanted to crush him for how she was feeling. So she hurt him the only way she knew how. She grabbed Cameron and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Vixen was stood outside the club with Ryan; they'd left to escape the music and dancers. Outside it was dark and cold. She ignored the fact that he was a stranger, she felt like she knew him, as strange as it was she trusted him. She leant up against the side of Club Fang; they were down a wide alley. She licked his lips and saw the look in his eyes. He wanted her... and she wanted him. Kiss me, she thought, studying him with wide eyes. He was very attractive and she couldn't deny the chemistry between them. It was only getting harder to fight. He stepped towards her and placed one hand either side of her head. He leant towards her and she sucked in a breath. His eyes gleamed as he watched her and then he backed off slightly.

'Do you know how crazy you are, being out here with me?'

'Why's it crazy,' Vixen whispered, knowing full well why it was. 'Are you going to hurt me?'

'No,' he said, looking away. 'I couldn't... normal people don't hurt each other.'

'So what have I got to fear,' she said, softly, her heart thumping in her chest.

'Me,' he said, lips close to hers. 'Not because you think I'm going to hurt you, but because of what you're feeling right now, what I'm feeling right now.'

'And what are you feeling Ryan,' Vixen smiled, looking through her eyelashes at him. He touched her face and she leant into the palm of his hand.

'I can't explain it,' he said quietly. 'But I'm transfixed by you. I want you.' His eyes locked on hers. 'And that's not good news for you.'

'See, I think it is good news,' she replied. 'If you kissed me you'd know how good I think it is.' Ryan ran a hand through his hair and stepped back.

'And what then,' he sighed. 'What then?'

'Then I listen to what my heart is telling me,' she smiled.

'What if my heart tells me something different to yours?'

'I'm willing to take that chance,' she whispered. 'Don't you want to kiss me?' She saw him glance at her lips, saw how conflicted he looked.

'I want to too much, that's the problem.'

'To me, that's definitely not a problem.' She stepped forwards until she was right in front of him and then lifted a shaking hand to his face. He caught it with his.

'You're shaking,' he said, frowning. 'Are you afraid of me?'

'Not all,' she said. 'I just feel I'm stepping into something that there's no going back from. You're not like the other boys I've met, I haven't felt this way about anyone but'-

'But,' he prompted her, but Vixen shook her head. She wouldn't think about Ali.

'Stop talking,' she whispered and pulled him down to kiss her.

There's no way to describe what Vixen felt when there lips met, she was sure she'd felt it once with Ali but as of late it was gone. She felt hot and cold inside, as their lips met in a desperate hunger for each other. His hands ran over body and her hands tangled in his hair, and suddenly there was no one else but him and her. Ali and the baby disappeared from her mind. Even though it was far from normal, she felt normal again.

Then it changed. Ryan's fingers started to dig painfully in her hips. His arms around her were too tight and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She pulled away and his lips trailed down her neck. Then she looked down at his hands and saw that his fingers had turned into claws. She screamed and this time he looked at her, breathing hard. His eyes flashed silver and she burst into tears.

'What are you,' she shouted, backing away from him and wrapping her arms around her self.

'I'm a werewolf,' he said simply.

'You said you were normal!'

'I wanted to be normal for you, I still want to be.'

'Just get away from me,' Vixen snapped, trying to get how powerful their kiss had been out of her mind.

'I don't think I can...' He stepped towards her.

'Please leave me alone,' Vixens said brokenly. 'I have too much of this in my life already. I thought you were different.'

'I am different, I am different from the people you know, I must be!'

'No,' she said shaking her head. 'It's not your fault. It's not who you are, it's what you are.'

Then she took off down the street running, tears flying down her face. She smacked them away. Why was she so sad? He'd been a stranger, nothing to her. She had to find Sam.

'Then why,' she whispered, stopping and sitting down somewhere. 'Can't you stop thinking about that kiss, and why are you hoping you'll see him again?'

* * *

Sam wasn't quite sure what she was doing. All she knew was that Cameron had picked her up and that she had her fingers in his hair and was kissing him as passionately as she knew how. The need for revenge on Cal was strong in her. Cameron's lips moved to her ear.

'Do you want to go back to mine,' he whispered, and Sam gulped back the fear at what that suggested.

'Yes,' she replied, looking into his eyes. 'I would love to do that.'

Sam forgot about Vixen and tried not to think about what a stupid mistake she was making. She let Cameron take her hand and lead her out of the club, and then she climbed into a taxi with him, ready to go back to wherever it was that he lived.

_A.N: Hope you enjoyed it! As always review your thoughts :)_


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight: The Deep End

_A.N: Hey guys, thank you all very much for the reviews, I loved reading them! _

_ButterballPorkbun: Thank you for your interest in this story! :) I'm afraid there's not much of a development in the Vixen and Ryan story yet, but give me time :) However I did try my very best with the Cameron, Sam and Cal thing!_

_L4N498: Well I'm very please you're excited! Now you'll see whats going on... hope it doesn't disappoint! :)_

_DarkMistress777: I do agree that Sam is being retarded, and it's good that someone has some faith in Cal! :) Thank you I'm really glad you enjoyed it!:D_

_yuki07101996: I have to say I like Cameron too.. Although I do prefer Cal. Maybe he's not that bad.. we'll see :)_

_Guest: Here's the update, thanks for your review :)_

_Guest: Awh I'm really glad to hear that! :P_

_Roxanaxo: I'm sorry that the update has taken so long :)_

_stargirl: I guess that you'll just have to see, but yes Cal is very mad :O_

_tomkat96: Aha brilliant, I do love to suprise people! Hope this chappy lives up to your expectations! :)_

_manders: And now you will find out! :)_

_momurloc: I'm very sorry, but I do love cliffhangers :P Awh brilliant, I'm so pleased you like it :) The end is nearing! :P_

Chapter Thirty – Eight

It was strange to be in Cameron's house. Once upon a time she and Cal had tried to find out where he was but Cal had been unable to track him due to protection by a Witches spell. Cameron's house wasn't actually a house, but a large flat, out in the middle of nowhere, shaded by trees. When they'd walked through the door Sam had already started to have doubts in her – hazy – mind. Luke had been sitting on a sofa; he'd looked up and smiled a very malicious, cold smile at her. He'd jumped to his feet.

'Well I'm gonna head out Cam,' he'd said, brushing very deliberately past Sam. 'You can have the place to yourself. Have a good time.' He'd turned and scanned Sam's body. 'I'm sure you'll have a _very _good time.'

Then he'd left. Now, standing in Cameron's room Sam was feeling a mix of things. She was scared at the thought of what she might end up doing, angry at Cal for what he'd done, and yet plagued by guilt. A small, tiny part of her was excited, excited to be doing something that she shouldn't be doing. Cameron handed her a glass of something and smiled at her.

'Are you nervous?'

'Yeah,' she whispered, staring at the glass in her hand and then downing the contents. It burned down her throat, but she needed the courage. 'I'm not sure if I-'

Cameron cut her off by staring at the picture on his phone and saying:

'I don't know how he could do it to you. Beautiful as she is, Roseanna isn't a patch on you.'

He showed her the image once more and Sam felt the anger building again, at how Cal's hands were entwined in Roseanna's dark hair. Cameron's face twisted in disgust and he chucked the phone to the side. His eyes took on a dark predatory look and Sam suddenly felt very, very trapped as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

'I love you,' he whispered. 'From the moment I first saw you I have. You don't need to be afraid of me.'

_But I don't love you,_ Sam thought.

She stared at him intently, trying to work out what she was seeing in his eyes. Then she got it. He was pleading with her, he desperately wanted her to believe him, and suddenly she did. She believed that he loved her, or that he believed he did. It was so strange. She knew Cal loved her, loved her inside and out, and yet there was that picture...

But Cameron, Cameron didn't know her well enough to love her and yet he did, his love for her wasn't the type that two people share together but one where the other is utterly besotted with someone. It wasn't love, it was obsession, and yet he believed it was love. He truly did. That was enough to make her soften towards him, to make her wonder if maybe she could give him something that he could remember. A memory.

_But I don't love him, _Sam thought, her reflections coming full circle. Which made her realise that sex wasn't an option and that it never had been.

'I believe you,' Sam said steadily, meeting his eyes.

It hurt her to think that he was so sure that they were supposed to be together, hurt her enough to make her want to be generous. She could do that at least, and Cal had still betrayed her. Cameron smiled and Sam shuddered and closed her eyes when his hands ran down her arms_. _

_Desire doesn't mean anything_, Sam thought fiercely. _It's natural to be attracted to other people, but it isn't love... Stop thinking! _

So she did, and she let herself feel, let herself feel his hands on her waist, sliding up her leg, stroking her neck and moving in her hair. Then his hands were at the hem of the dress and her arms were up in the air and the dress was gone. He stepped back and looked at her there in her underwear, and what Sam saw in his eyes made her heart pound painfully. His mouth hung open and for a moment he couldn't speak. There was wonder in his eyes, like he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

'You're so beautiful,' he choked out.

Then he shook his head, the wonder remained in his eyes as he took all of her in. What Sam felt then was one of the strangest things she'd ever felt. She really felt beautiful, like truly beautiful. The way he was looking at her made her unembarrassed of her figure, or about anything else. Because she knew without a doubt that she could have looked any way right then and he'd have still thought she looked perfect. She'd never had that before, never truly realised before that moment how much he liked her, or how it felt to have someone so utterly devoted to you. Even with Cal she might have been nervous, wondering if she was good enough for him.

Cameron touched her face and stared at her silently for a moment before he pulled her into a kiss laced with urgency and hunger. It wasn't horrible, it was quite pleasant actually, it wasn't the passion she felt with Cal or the safety, but it was somewhere in between the two. It made her feel warm and slightly fuzzy inside. Before she knew what was happened his shirt was off and she was sitting on the bed staring at him, as he again stepped towards her.

* * *

Vixen hadn't quite believed it even though she'd seen it with her eyes, had seen Sam with her hand in Cameron's, climb into a taxi. She still might have given Sam the benefit of the doubt if she hadn't stood up to go over there and then seen them kissing instead. Vixen noted the taxi company and then called Cal and explained the situation. Of course he was very, very mad, as mad as Ali would be if he knew... Vixen took a long look around her but couldn't see Ryan. It was just a well; she'd never be seeing him again after this night. Vixen climbed into Cal's car and they sped off towards the taxi company, she knew that Cal would find out exactly where the taxi had taken Sam and Cameron.

* * *

Cameron was on the bed with her. They were kissing. It was nice. Everything that happened next was a blur. There was a bang as the front door was kicked open, and before Sam could even think to be scared and hide herself, the bedroom door was opening and Cal was stood there, Vixen behind him. Sam couldn't think of any words to describe the look on his face. He was so beyond mad. He took in the scene, Sam sprawled on the bed in her underwear, Cameron leaning over her.

'Do you mind,' Cameron snapped, outraged, hurrying to shield her with his body.

Sam wanted to laugh, Cal was her boyfriend, Cameron didn't need to shield her, didn't have any right to.

'You fucking bastard,' Cal seethed, his hands in fists as he stepped into the room. His jaw was clenched and his face looked like one being tightly controlled. Vixen's eyes were wide. Sam scrabbled to her feet and jumped between Cameron and Cal.

'Cal, _don't_,' she cried, pressing two hands against his chest. He looked at her and his face hardened.

'How _could _you,' he spat, and for a minute his eyes were vulnerable and hurt, before they turned cold again. His face was closed off to her.

'I-' Sam was lost for words, her brain frantically trying to work.

'I was going to wait for you,' he interrupted her, cobalt eyes blazing. 'I didn't mind – of _course _I didn't mind. But yet here you are... with him!' He looked disgusted. 'Put your clothes on.'

Sam had never felt more of a slut than she did then. Vixen looked very confused. Sam grabbed the dress and pulled it on. Cameron and Cal stood facing each other, fangs bared. A fight was going to break out any minute, Sam was sure of it. Then she remembered.

'It's your fault,' she burst out to Cal. He looked stunned.

'What,' he growled. He couldn't believe that she was daring to blame her behaviour on him.

'If you hadn't kissed Roseanna, then I'd have never gone back with him!' Her eyes welled up. 'I wasn't going to sleep with him Cal, I just wanted to get revenge on you.'

'Who told you I kissed Roseanna,' Cal asked, looking very confused.

'Well, Cameron showed me! So you can't lie!'

Cameron looked slightly uneasy.

'I haven't kissed Roseanna in months... let me see the picture,' Cal snapped. Cameron stood, stony faced and Cal continued. 'So that picture is _old, _which makes me wonder: _where the hell did you get it from?'_ He turned to Sam. 'You have to believe me.'

'Is it true?' Sam asked, looking at Cameron. 'Did you lie to me?'

Cameron's eyes were full of sadness when he looked at her.

'It's true,' he said flatly. 'I just didn't know what to do. I love you so much and the only way I thought you'd come to me is if you no longer could be with Cal.'

There was some logic in that and Sam sort of understood why he'd done it. That didn't make it right though.

'Come on,' Vixen said from the doorway. 'Let's go. I've had enough for one night.' She looked exhausted and Sam made a mental note to ask her if something had happened.

'Yeah, we should go,' Cal said, turning his back on her.

'Cal, I'm sorry... I thought –'

'Well you should have had more faith in me,' Cal snapped, storming out the room. He was hurt, she had hurt him. Sam turned to Cameron, feeling anger at him, mixed with something else, something gentler.

'I know why you did it,' she sighed. 'But I don't agree with it, and I can't forgive you for it. But I know that this was my fault too.'

'Don't say you regret it,' Cameron whispered, eyes full of pain.

'I wanted to give you something,' Sam said quietly. 'I can see you that you think you love me... and I wanted to give you something to remember, a memory...' She'd been looking at the floor but now she looked up. 'Sooner or later you're going to realise that you never really did love me, but until then you have this. Cameron, I'm sorry but I don't love you, and I don't think I ever will...' She watched as a tear slid down his cheek. 'You need to move on.'

She touched his arm and left, feeling close to tears herself. She'd never seen how vulnerable he was before.

* * *

'I don't know what to say,' Sam whispered. They'd just dropped Vixen off and were home.

'There's nothing you _can_ say,' he sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'Just go to bed.'

'But I love you!' Her voice broke and Cal turned to her. His face softened.

'And I love you,' he replied, stroking her cheek. 'So much that right now I can't even look at you without wanting to kill him... I guess, I don't know what to say anymore than you do.'

Then he turned and walked up the stairs. Sam waited a few minutes before going to her own.

* * *

Sam decided from then on that she didn't want anything to do with Cameron. He may be in love with her, and she felt sorry for him because of that, but he'd lied to her and manipulated her so many times that it was safer to just stay away. Even though she knew that he always seemed to find his way to her, and she'd been staying out of his way the entire time. She accepted now that there had always been something in her that had been drawn to him, something that had _wanted _to give in – she'd wanted a reason to give into what she was feeling.

Sam laughed quietly and shook her head. People in her class turned to look at her but she ignored them, returning to her thoughts instead. But not anymore, she realised. That moment she'd thought that Cal might finish with her had made the choice startlingly clear – no matter what she felt for Cameron, what she felt for Cal was a thousand times stronger. The choice between Cal and Cameron had been decided from the very beginning, Cal was the only option there was, for Sam the option of Cameron didn't even exist. She'd been greedy, wanting more than she was allowed, it wouldn't happen again.

Sam tuned back into her class, satisfied that she'd finally made the right choice and that she would stick to it. Her English wasn't that interesting, she'd once had Alex, Rowan and Winter in it, but Rowan was gone and Winter hadn't been seen the entire day, Sam thought that she was probably somewhere mourning the loss of Summer and Rowan. Everything had been incredibly hard for her, her world had been ripped to pieces. Without Winter and Rowan in class it seemed emptier somehow, they'd never spoken that much to anyone else but Alex, but all the same it was horribly empty now they were gone.

Earlier on that day the police had called people in again, asking where Rowan was... Sam told half the truth, she said that she didn't know where he was. That wasn't a lie because she didn't know _exactly _where he was - just that he wasn't on their dimension anymore. Now there was a search going for him, but they'd never find him.

The people in the school were shocked, Table A had seemed such a close knit group but now Rowan had disappeared, Winter and Rowan had split up and Winter was always sad and never seen. Alex had stopped being sleazy and stayed in the background, people didn't know what to make of that. Cal himself had been more distant, it wasn't that he was losing his status, just that it didn't seem like he wanted it anymore. Even if Mandy was still a grade A bitch, it wasn't all the time anymore, and then there was Ali who'd once again drifted back to that group, who'd not spoken to Vixen much all day. The only one that seemed normal was Roseanna; she was as she always was, glamorous, sophisticated and very constant.

With Rowan and Winter again, Alex was left in Sam's English class and he kept shooting her resentful looks. Sam understood why. Cal must have spoken to him about what had happened, she didn't blame him for it. She'd have spoken to Vixen, and Summer if she was still here. With everything going wrong Alex was angry, angry that Sam was fooling around with someone else. Sam felt close to tears, because if that was what he was feeling he was right. There was so much going on, that Sam didn't need to add to it. Cal had also lost one of his best friends, in a different way than she'd lost hers, and he'd wanted Sam's support – not for her to cheat on him. The bell rang and Sam gathered up her stuff and left the classroom. She was stopped by Alex's hand on her shoulder.

'How could you,' he seethed. 'After everything Cal's going through, how could you do this to him?'

'Everything he's going through,' Sam cried, eyes filling up. 'I'm going through a lot too Alex! I've just lost my best friend!'

'Yes, you've just lost your best friend. Vixen's just lost hers, I've just lost mine, so has Cal, so has Ali, and Winter has just lost her sister and her boyfriend. And from what I can see, _you _are the only one so far who has used it as an excuse to do stupid, horrible things!' His eyes were burning with anger. 'Just take responsibility for your actions for once, Sam.'

'I know it was wrong, but I thought that he'd – '

'I know what you thought,' Alex said fiercely, getting in her face. 'And you should know that Cal is _not _that type of person, he's a good person, perhaps too good for you then. When he says he cares about someone, when he _says _he _loves you_, he means it.'

'Excuse me,' Sam snapped, feeling anger rise in her. 'How can you pretend to be so good and honest and to be such a loyal friend to Cal, when I seem to remember that you were constantly trying to get me into bed? That doesn't sound like a good friend to me.'

She turned to go but he yanked her back.

'I was a bastard, I know,' he said, grinning a very creepy, shark like smile. 'But I didn't know. I didn't know how much you meant to Cal. You see, he's had many others and whilst he was flirting with you I didn't know that he truly loved you, because he'd always had an on off thing with Rose. If I had known then I'd have honoured that, he's my best friend, no matter any girl that might come between us for a short time.' He laughed bitterly. 'You really don't understand do you? It's not black and white. Cal may sometimes have appeared to hate me, but despite everything, we're brothers, I and Cal, and that's not something that can be destroyed easily.'

Sam was shocked, didn't know what to say, had never imagined that Alex cared for Cal that much.

'I don't know what I saw in you,' he continued, stroking her face gently. 'I thought that perhaps you were like –' He stopped. 'The girl I once loved, and that's the main reason I wanted you. You reminded me of her... But I see now that you're nothing like her. She was loyal to me, loved me, would have never done to me what you've done to Cal.'

Then he turned and walked away. Sam was left thinking about Alex. He'd changed so much from the guy she'd first met, and she wondered if she'd finally met the real Alex. If she had, she wanted to know why he'd tried to cover up an actually nice, loyal guy with a sleazy rapist.

* * *

Sam was looking for Vixen when Mandy approached her. She'd received a text saying that Vixen really needed to talk to her about something that had happened the night before. Vixen had said to meet her outside, behind the back of the building. Vixen hadn't shown up yet, but Mandy had, and she looked dangerous. Sam immediately backed away; there was something very cold and almost maniacal in her blue eyes.

'It's nice out here isn't it,' Mandy said conversationally, stepping slowly towards Sam.

There was something predatory in the way that she moved, something stealthy about it, like a lioness going after its prey. She wasn't hurrying and that was scary.

'What do you want,' Sam asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

She remembered how before she and Mandy had been in fights and she'd won... and yet, this time it felt different. Sam felt weak, drained emotionally and physically by recent events, and Mandy looked very in control.

'It's so isolated back here,' Mandy continued, ignoring Sam. 'Don't you think?'

'I guess so,' Sam said warily, stepping backwards until she hit the building. No one was supposed to go around the back of the building. 'I'm meeting Vixen here though, so it won't be isolated for long...'

Mandy laughed and it was like shards of ice. Her eyes were hard, cruel.

'_Vixen _has been intercepted by Ali who wants to talk, which is very unlucky for you I think.'

'What do you want from me,' Sam snapped, temper flaring. 'So much has happened these past weeks; I don't need you making things worse!'

'Yes, so much has happened... And so you decide to find comfort with Cameron!'

Her eyes flashed, and she grabbed Sam around the neck, squeezing hard. Sam felt her lungs constricting and clawed at Mandy's hands in panic.

'Do you know how many people would love to be with Cal,' Mandy continued menacingly.

She shook Sam roughly and then let go. Sam gulped in the air with quick, greedy breaths, and felt tears fill her eyes. 'And yet here _you _are cheating on him!'

'I've already heard all this from Alex,' Sam said thinly. 'I know I've made a mistake.'

'But do you?' Mandy examined her manicured nails. 'Do you really know? Because you know that Cal will stay with you, he knows that he'll stay with you, I know it and so does everyone else. So when you're so sure of how much he loves you, how can you truly think about how big a mistake you've made?'

'I – '

'Quiet.' Mandy waved her hand for silence. 'No, you can't know. The only way you could possibly realise what a mistake you've made is if he broke it off with you. Made you suffer. But he's not going to do that.'

'Why are you here,' Sam sighed, sinking to the floor.

'On your feet,' Mandy snapped, yanking her up with hands locked around Sam's wrist in a bruising grip. Sam wrenched away. 'So now we get to the good part. Did you know that every time we had a fight I purposely lost? Don't get me wrong, you are strong, but honestly did you ever think you were any match for me?' She shrieked with laughter and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. 'You didn't know what we were, so I had to be weak – I couldn't be too strong you see. But you know now and I can be as strong as I like.'

'What do you want from me,' Sam said steadily.

'I want,' Mandy said, her voice going quiet. 'To break you, like you have broken Cal's heart. Then you'll know _never _to mess with my friends again. Then you'll know just what a big mistake you have made.'

Then she pulled back her fist and smashed it straight into Sam's face.

* * *

Vixen had texted Sam, telling her to meet her behind the back of the building. She was so sick of keeping her secret to herself; she needed someone to talk to about Ryan, someone who'd understand and wouldn't judge. Sam was the only one she had left now. Vixen was walking through the corridor, fully intent on meeting Sam, when Ali stepped into her path. Blonde, tall, beautiful Ali – she couldn't look at him without feeling guilty. So she looked down.

'Vix, baby,' Ali said, stroking her cheek. She stepped away and hurt flashed across his features. 'I'm so sorry about the things I said... I didn't mean them.'

'You sounded like you meant them.' Vixen folded her arms and tapped one foot on the ground. 'In fact I'm very sure you did mean them.' She ran a hand through her hair. 'I just don't know what to think about you anymore, Ali.'

She felt lost, scared. This was new territory – for both of them.

'What? Vixen, don't say that.' He looked wounded and tried to take her in his arms.

She stepped away and his face hardened.

'Anyway you said some pretty hurtful things too,' he continued. 'Like how you wish you didn't have our baby. How could you say that?'

Vixen refused to rise to the bait. She raised her eyebrows.

'I know what I think about this baby. I thought you were trying to apologise to me.'

'I was.' He let out a breath. 'I am. I know I've made mistakes...'

'You've made lots of mistakes,' Vixen said, thinking of when he'd been feeding on her resulting in excruciating headaches. She struggled to keep the tears inside.

'What can I do,' Ali burst out, gripping her hands in his. 'What can I say to make you forgive me?'

'Give me time Ali,' Vixen said, looking down at her shoes. 'We're having a baby together and I can't do that alone, but at this minute – right now - you're making it difficult for me to keep a clear head and to get on with things that I need to do.'

'Time? How much time?' Ali looked desperate and Vixen smiled at him.

'Not forever. Just a week... Maybe more. This doesn't mean I don't love you, because I do. But I've thinking, we've both got a lot going on and I think if you weren't involved with it all then we could pull through it together, but our issues are separate and yet part of the same thing. I can't understand your problems and I don't want to.' She lowered her eyes. 'And you don't understand mine.'

Then she walked away, tears trickling down her cheeks as Ali stared after her. When she reached the back of the building she was just about to turn around the corner when she heard Mandy.

'...too strong you see,' Mandy said. 'But you know now and I can be as strong as I like.' Vixen held her breath and hoped that Mandy wouldn't hear her there. It seemed as if Mandy was very focussed on who she was talking to.

'What do you want from me?' That was Sam, Vixen realised. But then of _course _it was Sam – this was where Vixen was supposed to meet her!

'I want to break you,' Mandy said in a quiet, deadly voice. Vixen shivered. 'Like you have broken Cal's heart. Then you'll know _never _to mess with my friends again. Then you'll know just what a big mistake you have made.'

The next thing Vixen heard was a crunch as two things connect and Sam's scream, not nearly loud enough for anyone in the building to hear. Without thinking Vixen took off to find Cal.

* * *

Sam's mind was a hazy blur; all she could see was Mandy's face in front of her. Even when she closed her eyes it was still there. Blood tinted her vision and dripped everyone, she was sure her nose was broken, that she had a black eye and that her lips were swollen. No part of her was untouched. The pain was gone now, there was only numbness.

She couldn't feel Mandy's fists connecting with her body, couldn't feel her pulling at her hair. It felt like she'd been lying on the ground for forever. Then she heard crying and vaguely recognised Mandy scrambling away, looking at her hands.

'What have I done,' she sobbed, in a wobbly voice. She screamed. 'I don't know why I did this! I wanted to make you pay... but this, this isn't who I am.'

She hugged herself tightly into a ball and sobbed, her small form shaking. The next Sam knew was that Mandy was being yanked up into the air by Cal, who looked menacing and very frightening.

'Why did you do this,' he roared. 'Why?' He shook her several times. His eyes were panicked.

'I did it for you,' Mandy wailed. 'But I wish I hadn't! I don't want to be like this.'

Her hair was a mess and her face was pink and stained with tears. Vaguely Sam thought at how people weren't what they seemed. Alex wasn't actually the psycho he appeared and Mandy may be a bitch, but it was clear she wished she hadn't hurt Sam so badly. The events had changed people. Mandy had gone loco.

'I just meant to hit her once, to teach her lesson,' Mandy cried. She could barely get her words out through the sobs that were wracking her figure. 'But I got so caught up in the moment...'

'I can't believe you did this,' Cal said, looking at Sam on the floor.

She realised he was crying. Then everything became a blur. Vixen and Cal rushed over to Sam, telling her everything would be alright. Cal mentioned a Witch they knew who would help her. Roseanna had taken Mandy in her arms and was hugging her and stroking her hair, her eyes on the figures on the ground. She looked impassive. If Sam had been able to think properly she'd have known that first and foremost Roseanna would put Mandy first and then when Mandy was okay she'd talk to Mandy about what had occurred, and it wouldn't be pretty.

Then Sam noticed Alex, he was stood there staring at the blood, his mouth hanging open so that Sam could see his fangs come out. No one had noticed. With a crazed look in his eyes he roared and moved towards her. Everyone turned. Vixen screamed. No one was quick enough to stop him. Sam didn't know what to do.

She closed her eyes and flung her hands out in defence, so that a brilliant gold light burst from the palms of her hands and knocked Alex backwards off his feet.

_A.N: That's all for now folks :) As always I look forward to your reviews :) Hope to hear from you soon... remember the sooner I hear from you, the sooner I return the favour and you hear from me! :) I'm so excited, not long left guys! :P_


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Call Me Queen Bee

_A.N: Hello, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. There was just so much to put in it and I didn't want to rush it. But here it is. I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all your reviews, they were fab!_

Chapter Thirty - Nine

When Sam woke up she was disorientated – she didn't remember anything for the first few seconds. Then reality hit as she took everyone in. She was lying on Cal's sofa surrounded by people.

Vixen and Ali were sitting together, but they weren't really together. There was enough space between them to make that clear. Vixens green eyes were clouded with worry; Ali ran a hand through his hair and let out a low whistle.

Mandy was curled up on the floor next to Roseanna; she looked small and sad with red rimmed eyes and matted hair. Cal was at the end of the sofa, lost in thought. Roseanna looked as immaculate at always, raven hair piled on top of her head. Her piercing eyes were the first to notice that Sam was awake.

_B__ut where is Alex? _Sam wondered.

'She's awake,' Roseanna said, rising to her feet. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine,' Sam said in a croaky voice. 'Better than fine actually...' Confused, she put a hand to her face and found that everything felt normal. She wasn't in any pain. 'I don't understand.'

Immediately Mandy rushed forward, tears in her eyes. Automatically Sam flinched back.

'I'm so sorry,' Mandy burst out. 'I mean I still don't like you, but I'd have _never _done that! I know we've had our fights but I've never seriously hurt you... I just want you to know it wasn't me.' She looked down miserably and looked ashamed. 'Apparently I was under a spell or something...' She looked at Roseanna for help but found none. 'The Witch said that someone had put a spell on me to do this to you. I don't know who though.'

'Someone wants me dead?' Sam asked, shocked at how calm she sounded.

'That, or badly hurt,' Cal answered. He knelt beside her and cradled her face in his hands. 'But I'm not going to let that happen, don't worry.' Sam nodded and he planted a quick kiss on her lips. She believed him.

'Where's Alex,' Sam said, suddenly remembering what she'd forgotten for a moment: Alex flying backwards as gold light flew from her hands. 'And what the hell did I do to him?' Her eyes were wild, panicked.

She looked around desperately, hoping to see him somewhere. Everyone, even Roseanna, looked away for a moment.

'He was hurt,' Cal said slowly. 'Hurt very badly...' Then: 'Tilly,' he shouted.

The living room door opened and a girl stepped through it. She didn't look much older than Sam, but the confidence with which she moved was astounding. Her steps were graceful and fluid, she was tall with a shock of auburn hair tumbling down her back. Her eyes were hazel. She looked exhausted.

'He'll live,' she said, in a soft, musical voice. 'He should wake up soon. I managed to keep him alive but I should imagine he'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes up.' She gave Sam a small smile. 'That was pretty strong magic you used there.'

'No,' Sam laughed, hearing how fake it sounded. 'You've got it wrong... I can't do magic.' She looked at her hands. _Can I? _But then what else could have happened? Tilly smiled again but didn't comment on it.

'You'll have to call me back again when I'm recovered and I'll heal him right back to normal. Today has taken a lot out of me.' She sighed.

'Thank you very much,' Cal said solemnly. Then he turned to Sam. 'Tilly is a very talented Witch from our Realm.'

'Half Witch,' she said giving him a sideways smile.

'Half Witch or not,' he grinned. 'She's still one of the most talented Witches I know. She healed you, saved Alex's life and worked out that Mandy had a spell on her.'

'You're embarrassing me,' Tilly laughed. 'Anyway I should be getting back. It's late.'

Sam looked at a window and noticed for the first time how dark it was. She'd been out a long time. 'I'll leave you to it.' Then she blinked out of the room like she'd never been there.

'Cal,' Sam said quietly. She pulled herself to her feet and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt small, vulnerable. 'What am I? We already know that I'm a half vampire...' She shot a quick, startled look at Roseanna and co. They weren't supposed to know what she was. They didn't react though and Sam carried on. 'But if I'm also some sort of Witch, then how can I be? I can't be both! You said that two species can't have children, so... What am I?'

She returned to her first question. For the first time since Sam had known him Cal looked truly shifty, and everyone looked sombre. He took a breath.

'You _are _a half Vampire, but you're also a Witch... You're not a normal Witch though, and you're not a half Witch.'

'So what am I?' Sam said desperately, feeling dread settling around her at his reluctance to tell her.

'You're...'

'You're the descendent of the First Witch,' Roseanna put impatiently.

'What?' Sam asked, confused. Then she remembered. 'The Witch Queen, from the book of Witches.' She looked at Cal and he nodded. 'I'm... her?'

She was sure she looked as horrified as she felt.

'No, you're not her,' Mandy put in from her place on the floor. 'You're her descendent. I'm guessing Cal didn't show you that story in the book of Witches.'

'No,' Sam said, looking at Cal who shrugged.

'Well,' Roseanna said, taking over and shooting Mandy a sharp look. 'When the First Witch died it is said that she cast one more spell before she killed herself. She cast a spell that meant one day a girl would be born with the First Witches powers living inside her. This girl then had the power to return the First Witch to life. She is said to be the only person that can do it.' Roseanna said it in a matter of fact way. 'I guess that person is you.'

'But how?' Sam asked, caught up in the story for a moment. 'How do I bring her back?'

'Well I don't know,' Roseanna laughed. 'To me it was always just a story – I was never even sure she existed. But I guess I thought that if she did have a descendent, then the descendent would know what to do.' The she walked out of the room without another word.

'But I don't,' Sam protested.

'Hey,' Cal said softly, putting his arm around her. 'Don't get upset about it, it's really not that big of a deal.'

'Not that big of a deal,' Mandy shrieked. 'It _is _that big of a deal Cal!' Cal shot her a dark look.

'How do we even know this is true,' Sam said feeling close to hyperventilating and turning to logic. It wasn't every day you found out that you were some part of history. 'We have no proof.'

'Oh we have proof,' Ali put in grimly.

Vixen hadn't spoken in a long time, Sam noticed. Gently Cal reached for Sam's shirt and she shrieked and pushed him away, flushing bright red. _What was he doing?  
_'Trust me.' Cal's voice was quiet and his eyes gentle. She allowed him to pull up her shirt to the bottom of her bra and then screamed at what she saw there.

'When you were asleep you started screaming and holding your side.' Vixen said it in a hazy, almost dream like way. 'It was really scary. Cal had gone to get that Witch with the red hair, so I went over to you to see what was wrong, and when I lifted up your shirt to see if you were hurt that's what I saw.'

She looked away. Sam vaguely remembered the pain of making her Vampire tattoo appear on her wrist. Had that happened again?

'I don't remember,' was all Sam said.

'It's your Witch mark,' Cal smiled, tracing its swirling, beautiful patterns. 'It runs all the way up your side. But you can get rid of it, remember?' Sam nodded. 'You got it when you used your powers for the very first time earlier today.'

'Well what does that have to do with being the descendent of the First Witch?'

'Everything,' Roseanna smirked, walking into the room carrying the book of Witches.

She'd managed to arrive at just the right time; sometimes Sam wondered if Roseanna timed her entrances to be perfect. She opened it to the pages that Sam had seen before and then turned the page, showing a picture of the First Witch's mark. Hers and Sam's were identical.

'When another person rises baring this mark.' Roseanna quoted from the book. 'It shall be known that she is the descendent of the First Witch and will have the power to bring our deceased Queen back to us.'

'Oh my God,' Sam said, feeling very dizzy and sitting down on the sofa. 'What do I do?'

'We were hoping you'd know that,' Ali sighed. 'You're going to be a _very _important person in the Underworld.'

However he didn't look impressed, Sam realised. He looked worried. Vixen looked at him sharply and sunk back into the sofa blowing out a gust of air. Mandy looked sullen.

'No,' Sam shouted, feeling caved in from every direction. 'No one can know! We need to keep this quiet!'

'Of course,' Cal soothed her. He rubbed her back. 'It doesn't need to leave this room...'

'Well of course it needs to leave this room,' Roseanna snapped, blue eyes blazing. 'The King's going to want to know about this.'

'And what good will that do,' Cal shouted back, standing up and facing her. 'Sam doesn't have a clue what she's doing, she doesn't need Dan- the King putting pressure on her!'

'Well she'll learn,' Mandy hissed. Her chin tilted defiantly. 'You need to stop protecting her Cal. You need to think about what this will do for our Realm if the First Witch is brought back.' Her eyes gleamed. 'She'll be in our debt.'

'No,' Ali said quietly. 'A Queen as powerful as her will be in debt to no one, you mark my words Mandy.'

'That's ridiculous even for you Ali. We'll forever have an alliance with Realm six! No one will dare strike against us with an ally as powerful as her our side.'

'And what about Sam,' Cal growled. 'Do you even know how much danger this puts her in? Mandy, fucking hell, she has the power of the First Witch, if that gets out so many people are going to want to use her power.' Sam gulped, she'd never even thought of that. She looked at her hands, she didn't feel powerful.

'If she is half Vampire then she should want to serve our Realm as much as we do.' Roseanna said her eyes narrowed. 'I can't believe you're even thinking about keeping this from our King! _Our King! _You of all people Cal... You'd be named a traitor for sure.'

'She's not from our world,' Ali stressed before Cal got the chance. 'We're dragging her into something that she has no part in! It's not fair, you know that.'

'Shut up Ali,' Mandy hissed. 'She had a part in this the minute she got involved with Cal and _you_ started all of this by dragging Vixen into our lives in the first place.' She turned on Cal. 'If you'd had just left Sam alone to begin with then she might not be in this situation.'

All this while Sam could see the walls closing in around her, her head was spinning and she felt sick. Her lungs were constricting and bright spots danced in front of her eyes.

'We need you,' Mandy said, blue eyes earnest. 'We really do!'

'I can't do this,' Sam said, her voice emerging in a near scream. She jumped to her feet and faced them all, feeling near tears. 'I'm not who you think I am. I can't help you.' Then she ran out of the room into the garden.

'I can't believe you Cal,' Mandy sobbed, her eyes shining with tears. 'That you would put some girl before our Realm is beyond me. You've changed. Am I the only one left who's loyal to our King?' Then she blinked away before anyone could say anything.

'Will she talk,' Cal asked Roseanna desperately.

'No,' Roseanna replied, meeting his eyes. 'Not without all of our agreement.' She sighed. 'But you know I wish she would, I'm tempted to say something myself.'

'Rose-' Cal began.

'This has gone too far Cal, Mandy's right. The important thing for us...' She looked sharply at Ali. '...For all of us, is our Realm. It's the best thing for our Realm.'

'But it's not the best thing for Sam...' Cal was torn.

'You need to think long and hard about this because if it gets out, the King will not be forgiving.'

'I know,' Cal said quietly.

* * *

Sam had been sitting out in the garden for at least ten minutes when Cal came out after her.

_Took you long enough, _she thought grumpily, but immediately felt guilty when she thought of how he'd been supporting her inside. When she'd first come out she'd been shaking and nearly crying but she'd given herself a mental shake and told herself to pull it together.

_You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, _she told herself fiercely. _They can't make you._

_But maybe they can,_ was her afterthought. She was sure they had plenty of ways.

_I need to get out, _she decided.

'Hey,' Cal said, sitting on the grass beside her. He gently took her hand. 'Don't you worry, they won't say anything.'

'Be realistic Cal,' Sam sighed. 'They're going to say something. It's unfair to expect them not to, they're betraying their... Realm.' Cal groaned and looked away.

'I know but...' He paused then suddenly snapped: 'you can't do anything anyway! I can't put you through having them all prodding at you and pushing at you to find out how to raise this centuries old Queen. In my opinion it's not such a bad thing that we don't have that king of magic around anymore. It's dangerous.'

'It's around now,' Sam said steadily. 'And are you afraid?'

'No.' His face softened. 'You don't know how to use your magic; you could just go back to normal life and forget you have powers. They'll lie dormant.'

'Yeah until someone else attacks me!'

'And as for being afraid,' Cal said, ignoring her comment. 'I know you wouldn't hurt me even if you did know how.'

'Cal _I'm_ afraid.' Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. 'I'm so afraid that someone's going to come and take me and I won't be able to do anything about it...' She was close to tears again.

'You're safe when you're with me.'

'And when I'm not?' Cal studied her for a moment and then shrugged.

'No one can promise perfect safety,' he sighed. 'Even normal people are in danger some of the time. It's the risk we have to take in order to live.'  
'I wish it wasn't... You know I can't do this.'

'I think maybe you could, you're stronger than you know.' Cal smiled wanly. 'But if you think you can't do it, then... that's your call.'

'Thank you.' Sam said, feeling amazingly grateful towards this gorgeous boy. 'Thank you for understanding.'

'What's raising some centuries old Witch, to us anyway?' He smiled. They were both silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. Then Sam looked up at Cal.

'Kiss me,' she said, taking his face in her hands.

So he did. He kissed her gently and softly for what could have only been seconds but felt like longer. When Cal was kissing her, it no longer felt like she was on Earth anymore. Then the kisses turned fiercer, from slow shivery ones into white hot ones that made her ache for more. His hands trailed over body and gripped her waist, tangled in her hair. Shirts came off until he was lying on top of her on the grass. He kissed her until she couldn't think clearly. Suddenly she wanted to take things further. Her hands went to the waistband of his jeans and immediately he pulled back and looked at her.

'We can't,' he said quietly, drawing further away.

'Why the hell not,' Sam cried, feeling hurt and rejected, pulling her shirt back on. She shivered as a blast of cold air brushed over her body.

'Because I care about you more than that, and well I want more for me than this. You're upset...I want you to want me for me.'

'I do want you for you,' Sam snapped. 'We've waited long enough.' She tried to pull him back towards her and he had the nerve to laugh before turning sombre again.

'No you don't. You want me for security and comfort, to feel safe and far away from what's scaring you. So I'm afraid it can't be now. When I make love to you for the first time I want it to be special, I want you to want it as much as I do.'

'But I-' She started to protest and then stopped. He was right although she hated it. 'You'll regret this.'

'Probably,' he smiled. 'But with you I'm just happy lying next to you and looking at the sky.'

He put his arm around her and they did just that. Lay next to each other and didn't say a word, each lost in their own worlds but conscious of the solid, comforting figure next to them.

* * *

Cameron had seen everything from start to finish. He knew what Sam was and he'd never in his wildest dreams anticipated it. All the same, and no matter how much he didn't want to, he knew exactly what he had to do. He cast a glance at Sam and Cal, who had fallen asleep side by side on the grass. Yes, he'd seen everything and it had finally become clear to him. Sam wasn't his and he needed to do what he had to.

* * *

'Go.' Sam laughed and put her palms flat on Cal's chest. She gave another shove in an attempt to push him out the door. 'Seriously go out with them.'

'But I'd rather stay with you.' Cal said, wrapping his hands around her wrists and pushing her backwards until she was against the wall. His teeth nipped at her neck and she laughed again.

'Well I would rather you went with them...' She looked away, suddenly feeling sad. 'After what happened yesterday... I'd feel better if you were with them; distracting them.' She let out a nervous laugh.

'Sam they're not going to say anything! Roseanna and Mandy aren't going to do anything without mine or your consent. Believe it or not they're very loyal to our group.' Cal let go of her and Sam sank to the floor, eyes shining with tears.

'Sometimes it just gets to me, all of this craziness and I think: what kind of world are we living in? None of this should have happened... I shouldn't be a half Vampire or a descendent of a Witch surrounded by other Vampires. One of my best friends should _not _be dead and the other shouldn't have been feasted on by a Vampire and now be pregnant with his baby – another half Vampire no less. I shouldn't have to deal with being stalked by anyone – let alone a vampire – and I should be dating a normal boy.' Her eyes flickered up to him. 'But all of that has happened and whether I like it or not I'm in love with this vampire boy.'

'Come with me,' Cal said quietly. 'Come out tonight and I'll keep you safe. They're not going to touch you, I swear.'

'I want it to be over Cal. I'm so done with all of this – so tired. I thought by leaving my mum I was getting a normal life, but it's even more twisted than the one I had before.'

'I don't know what to say.' He looked conflicted and for a moment his eyes were shiny. 'Do you want me to leave you?' He turned his head to the side. 'Is that what you want?'

'No, God no.' Sam stood up and wrapped her arms around him. 'I just want some time and space to get my head in order and to think. That's why I want you to go out... I just need to think.'

'Okay.' Cal stepped backwards away from her. 'If that's what you want then I can give that to you. I'll see you later.' He walked over to the front door.

'I love you,' Sam called, for some reason feeling desperately close to tears.

'I love you too.' He didn't look back at her. 'That's the reason you're in this mess.'

Then he walked out the door, slamming it shut. He didn't blame her; he blamed himself for her being sad, and that was worse than if he'd been mad at her for saying those things. Sam had an overwhelming impulse to throw herself on her bed and cry – but she didn't. It was seven o' clock, school had been terrible and life seemed bleak, and she only had a little time before Cal came back. She needed to get her head straight.

* * *

First she stopped off at Alex's house to see if he was okay; which he was. Tilly had been back that morning and had healed him back to his usual cocky perfection – and yet... he was different. In the time that she'd known him he'd changed so much. He'd changed from a sleazy pig headed boy, to an arrogant boy who seemed to be actually decent, and to now: a boy who seemed shaken but was trying to mask it. His pride had been wounded.

'What do you want?' He opened the door so that she couldn't get in but so that she could see him.

'Can I come in?' Sam gulped when his face darkened.

'You most certainly cannot,' he exclaimed. 'You think I'm going to let you in so that you can blast me with another dose of your witchy powers? I don't think so!' He moved to shut the door.

'Alex I didn't _mean to! _And anyway I had no choice; you were going to kill me!'

'I acted instinctively.' He sniffed and looked away. 'I had little control over it, what with all your blood spilling out over the floor like a fountain.' He licked his lips and then shook his head.

'Well same here. I acted instinctively.' Alex studied her for a moment and then sighed.

'What do you want from me Sam? You always wanted me to leave you alone and now here you are knocking on my door!'

'You're not the person I thought you were.' Sam said quietly. 'You're hiding behind that horrible person you pretend to be. But why are you hiding, what hurt you so much?'

'None of your business,' Alex growled. 'Don't ask about it, don't mention it. It has nothing to do with you, and now it has nothing to do with me.'

'I'm sorry, that's not what I came her for.'

'Then what did you come here for?' He looked tired to the bone. 'I know what you are and I know what you can do to people. That kind of magic shouldn't be around. I don't want any part in it.'

'That makes two of us.'

'Really?' He cocked his head to the side. 'You don't want to have all that power lying inside of you?' He raised his eyebrows.

'I really don't, I just want to be normal.'

'Well let's say I believed you... Well then you're out of luck. This kind of secret won't be kept a secret forever. Someone's got to blab, and when they do. Well I'll just be glad I'm not you.'

'What do you mean,' Sam asked stupidly. A chill ran over her skin.

'I'm just saying that you will never get any peace. The kind of power you have is sought after by many power hungry bastards. When one Realm knows, so will another, and so on and so forth. There's no end.' He shook his head. 'People think they want to be a Witch, because they can use spells to get themselves out of things, but in the end it doesn't work. They just end up getting themselves caught in a larger web and it gets harder to get out of. Because you see, they don't understand, don't understand that if you were normal they'd have more chance of sorting things out than they actually do now with all their magic.'

'What are you saying exactly?' Her eyes narrowed.

'I'm saying, no matter how strong you are your magic won't save you, it'll get you into even more trouble. The only way to get out is to not be found out – but soon enough the King will know.'

'I just wanted to make sure you're okay... That's all.'

'Really.' Alex cocked his head to the side. 'Well you never cared before and you shouldn't now.' He went to shut the door and then stopped. 'I wish we'd never come to this school, it's just been trouble for everyone. You nearly killed me Sam, you've been in a constant feud with Mandy and have completely stolen Cal away from Rose – it doesn't take an idiot to know that she's head over heels for him. Aside from you there's Vixen, she's pregnant with some half breed that's going to cause major problems for Ali and don't get me started on those twins. Rowan's gone because of them, between them they drove him crazy and I'm sure Summer would have ended up a lot better if we hadn't turned up.'

'Alex! How can you say those things?' Tears burned her eyes at how unfair he was being.

'Face it Sam,' Alex sighed. 'Your kind and my kind should have never met. We're from different worlds and yet suddenly we've all become way more integrated than I like.'

'I am your kind,' Sam said fiercely. 'Whether you like it or not.'

'You're not my kind,' Alex roared. He stopped for a moment, seeming shaken by his outburst. 'And how can you pretend to be? You would have never known any of this; you had the choice to walk away. You didn't take it.' The door closed softly with a click but not before she heard him whisper: 'You should have.'

Alex wasn't a bad guy and that was perhaps one of the most confusing things of all.

* * *

Sam thought about what Alex had said and then suddenly it became clear to her. She knew what she had to do. She needed, well more than that she wanted, to put herself first and so she was going to. But first she needed to see Vixen; she needed to sort things out before Cal got back and then Vixen could help her.

It was ten past eight when Vixen was sitting on Sam's bed. Her legs were crossed and her black hair was in a long plait. She was wearing a teal vest top and tracksuit bottoms. When Sam had knocked on her door Vixen had answered the door half asleep. But being the good friend she was, she'd went back to Cal's with Sam, after confessing that she had something she wanted to talk about too.

'Well,' Sam smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and playing with the comforter that was flung over it. 'You first.'

'Okay.' Vixen smiled slightly and then her face went black. 'You know the other night when we went out and you left with Cameron?'

'Sure...' Sam looked away, not wanting to remember that night. 'What about it?'

'Well, I met someone too.' Her eyes gleamed slightly and she clasped her hands together.

'A boy?' At once Sam was alert, leaning forward. She didn't know how she felt about it. Vixen bit her lip and averted her eyes.

'A werewolf.'

'A werewolf,' Sam shrieked, nearly falling off her bed in sudden panic.

'I know... I didn't know that he was one though, at least not until later. I met him and he was really nice. Like _really _nice.' Her facial expression turned wistful. 'I mean we kissed and everything and let me tell you there was some definite chemistry there.' She sighed. 'Well then he started turning and I freaked and ran away. But he wasn't going to hurt me... I mean I don't think he was. I just didn't give him a chance to prove he was any different from all the other supernatural's I know. I feel so bad.'

'But he's a werewolf,' Sam objected. 'You did the right thing.'

'And Cal's a vampire,' Vixen said steadily. 'And Ali's a vampire too. What's the difference?'

'Werewolves are out of control,' Sam replied. 'They can't be trusted!'

'Have you ever met one,' Vixen asked, her eyes flashing.

'Well no... but-'

'Then don't say anything about them. You have no right Sam. No right at all to judge him just because he isn't human or a vampire. I'm sure if you didn't know Cal then you'd have been just as judgemental about vampires! One supernatural is just as much the same as the other and don't you forget it!'

Both girls were on their feet.

'Well what about Ali?' Sam asked, sitting back down and accepting that maybe Vixen had been right. If one species could be given the benefit of the doubt then so could another.

'I know,' Vixen sighed, remaining on her feet for a moment longer before sitting back down. 'I mean I haven't felt the way I did with this guy with anyone but Ali and even that wasn't there straight away... This was something else though.'

'What's his name,' Sam asked.

'Ryan. It's not that I don't love Ali Sam, because I do. A part of me will always love him. But I can't help but be drawn towards Ryan – I can feel that he's different. I want to see him again.'

'Then see him again.' Sam sighed wearily. 'But remember that you're having a baby, a half vampire baby, with a vampire. What good can come of this?'

Sam didn't want to imagine a vampire and a werewolf fighting over Vixen, especially when there was a baby in the middle. What if this guy didn't want to know Vixen when he realised a baby was involved?

'Not a lot,' Vixen murmured. 'And maybe nothing will come of this at all... but I just want to see him again. So that I can stop thinking about him?'

'You're going to hurt Ali if he finds out.'

'We're on a break at the minute Sam... I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just curious.'

'Then find him and sort this out before someone gets hurt Vix.'

'I will.' Vixen said shortly. 'Now what did you want to tell me?'

'I want to get out of here Vixen. I can't stay here, there's too much going on. I need to get out and I want you to help me.'

* * *

That was it. By nine o clock Sam and Vixen had packed up some of Sam's stuff in a large rucksack with a load of money, and had said their goodbyes. Vixen had understood why Sam wanted to go; she'd admitted that she'd have never wanted to be in Sam's position. She'd promised to tell Cal that Sam loved him and that she would explain why Sam had gone. That Sam just couldn't cope with constantly thinking that she was going to be held as some magical girl of legends. It wasn't her thing. She didn't feel safe.

So there she was, walking down the streets to get a bus. She didn't trust taxis; the supernatural had too many connections – they'd find her easily. No one took much notice of girls on buses. In the end she wondered if she should've called a taxi anyway and risked it – maybe then she'd have got away. But as it was Cameron and Luke found her.

'Going somewhere,' Luke asked, getting right in her face. Sam backed away and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

'Yes, I am actually. Away from all of you lot, I've had enough!' She eyed Cameron warily but he didn't say a word. Luke was doing the talking for both of them.

'You know what?' He grinned nastily and spun her around, pressing her cheek against the bus shelter. He leant to her ear. 'I don't think you are getting out. You should have left a long time a go but you didn't... And now you're stuck.' He wrenched her backpack off her shoulders and chucked it to Cameron. He caught it easily.

'Give that back,' Sam screamed, barely able to control her rage. She wanted to punch something, something that looked a lot like Luke's face. 'Why does it matter to you too, where I go? Let me go!'

'No.' Luke smirked. 'We've been sent for you. Looks like your little secret got out after all.'

'You, you know?' Sam's mouth fell open and her face turned white. She'd known it wouldn't stay a secret; _she'd known it._

'About your little witchy powers? Of course we do and we find you very scary. Don't we Cameron?' He looked at Cameron, but Cameron didn't as much as look back at him. His eyes were glued on Sam. Luke shrugged and turned back. 'Well know we've been sent to get you. His majesty's orders of course.'

'No,' Sam whispered, stepping backwards. 'This isn't happening... this isn't happening... I don't want to go!' She found herself crying, she was so scared. 'Cameron please.' Then Cameron spoke.

'We don't have a lot of time,' he monotonously, turning his back on her. 'If you don't follow us then Luke will carry you.' Sam shot a venomous look at Luke and ran after Cameron. She grabbed his arm and tried desperately to get him on side.

'I don't want to go to him! He might hurt me.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Luke scoffed.

'Cameron...' His eyes glazed over slightly. 'I thought you loved me!' It was a desperate shriek.

'I do love you,' Cameron snapped. 'But you don't love me; you've shoved me away at every turn – again and again and again. I can't do this anymore.'

'We can go.' Sam ignored what he'd said. 'We can go now, just you and me. We can make a life for ourselves. No I don't love you but I could! I could love you if you give me the chance!' She reached up and stroked his cheek, watched how he sighed. He held her hand in his for a moment.

'You would do that wouldn't you? Spend your life with me to get out of this.'

'Yes.' Sam nodded, hardly able to think through the panic of being given to vampire royalty.

'How very loyal,' Luke snapped.

Sam felt guilt wash over her as she remembered Cal; but she had to protect herself. She'd say anything to get out of being a pawn between the realms. Anything. Cameron leant forwards and kissed her. It surprised and it was moment before she had the sense to respond. So she kissed him back, trying to show him without words that she meant what she'd said. She had to mean it, even if her heart was saying otherwise. This was her only chance to get away. He pulled away, and she could have sworn there were tears in his eyes. She almost felt sorry for pretending she could love him.

'I'm sorry for me because I'd love to have what your offering, and I want more than anything for you to love me... but it's too late. I only hope you'll one day come to love me after all this.'

'Cameron,' Sam cried, reaching for him again.

Luke yanked her back as Cameron walked on. So in the end she didn't get out at all, she'd been captured and pulled into the net of the royal family and it was terrifying.

* * *

They reached a clearing in the middle of the woods and it was nothing like Sam had been expecting. In the clearing stood a man; he was tall and broad with dark blonde hair, his back was to her. The way he stood made it clear that he was important and the energy coming off of him was one of power, and yet he was dressed in jeans and t shirt and didn't have a crown. He was clearly the king though. Other vampires were in the trees. Sam could somehow feel their presence; could feel them watching her

'Your majesty,' Cameron said, bowing low. Luke followed suit. 'We brought her.'

Sam was resisting the urge to bow too when he turned around. She gasped. She knew this man. She'd met him that day in the woods when she'd first discovered what Cal was, and that Cameron, Luke, Alex and Rowan were vampires too.

'You,' she choked out in disbelief. 'You?'

'Me,' he smiled and then chuckled to himself. 'You're a very special girl Sam. I knew it then and I know it now. Of course that's why I had Cameron watch you to begin with.'

'You've been reporting back to him?' Sam turned on Cameron, feeling betrayed. 'You know that's not all he does.'

'I don't care what he does or what he feels for you.' The King waved a hand dismissively. 'I only care that he tells me what I need to know and tonight he's delivered.' He turned to Cameron. 'You have my gratitude.'

'I thank you sir.' Cameron could have exploded with pleasure right then. He and Luke stepped back and disappeared, sensing that for now at least, their part was over.

'Now I haven't properly introduced myself,' the King smiled, stepping forwards so that he was right in front of her. 'You being part vampire makes me your King, but you may call me Daniel.'

At that moment Cal walked into the clearing. His face took on a stunned expression. He strode over to Daniel.

'Daniel, what's Sam doing here?' He asked.

'My boy,' the King chuckled, slapping Cal on the back. 'You neglected to tell me that Sam here is the descendent of the first Witch. Not very loyal of you. But being the prince I'll excuse that as long as it doesn't happen again.'

Sam watched as Cal bowed his head; she saw panic flash in his eyes. But her thoughts were elsewhere.

'Prince,' she whispered. 'Prince!' It all made sense. Why everyone listened to him all the time. He was their prince, they had no choice. 'Oh my God. Oh my God! This isn't happening.'

'I assure you it is,' Daniel grinned. He seemed very amused by the situation. 'Are you surprised then? Well then this will certainly surprise both of you.'

Cal's head shot up in curiosity. Daniel's eyes were twinkling; he was enjoying this. She was very sure she didn't want to know what he had to say.

'Well as I was saying to you Sam,' Daniel continued. 'You may call me Daniel if you like, or you may call me father.'

'Father,' Cal whispered, looking between the two of them.

'Father,' Sam repeated. 'No.'

'Yes,' Daniel said, a huge smile taking over his face. 'You are my daughter, and you'll be coming home with me.' He paused for dramatic effect. 'Princess Samantha.'

Sam doubled over and threw up. He was her father; she was a vampire princess and Cal... Cal was the prince... which could only mean...

'Oh my God.' She doubled over again, retching.

'Sam,' Cal cried, rubbing her back. 'Sweetheart calm down, please.'

'Don't call me that,' Sam shrieked, tears burning her eyes. He flinched. 'This is so wrong, so sick! You're my brother!'

There was a moment of stunned silence before the King threw back his head and laughed. Even Cal's lips twitched slightly.

'What's so funny,' Sam asked, eyes narrowed.

'I'm not your brother,' Cal grinned. Then Daniel took over.

'Since your mother ran away with you, I had no heir for my throne. When the Faeries invaded our realm Cal saved my life. He is a worthy heir.'

'Thank God,' Sam sighed in relief.

'If you're my dad,' she continued slowly. 'Then you're not going to use me as a pawn to play against other realms?'

'I'll use you as I see fit,' Daniel shrugged. 'Make no mistake about that. But you have nothing to fear my daughter. You will be safe and loved and living a good life. The only task you'll have is to train to become stronger. That's all.'

'And if I don't want to,' Sam challenged, well aware that he was actually offering her a very good deal.

'No choice,' Daniel exclaimed, his eyebrows going up in surprise at her audacity.

'You're not my dad,' Sam said stubbornly.

'What you don't believe me?' Daniel shrugged again and then laughed. 'Perhaps your mother can clear a few things up then.' He turned around and shouted: 'Bring her in.'

The next thing Sam knew, her mother was being dragged into the clearing by two vampires. She was struggling and pulling away and then she saw Sam.

'No,' she whispered, eyes wide.

'Let her go,' Sam screamed, seeing nothing but her mum being held by those monsters.

She raced to her mum's side and grabbed one of the men's wrists. Her fingers sparked and he let go in surprise. Now that he powers had been activated, they were hard to control.

'Mum,' Sam sobbed, hugging her. 'What have they done to you?' She turned on Daniel. 'How could you! She's only human.'

'Actually she's not,' Daniel chortled. 'Jessica, tell her she's my daughter.'

Sam watched as her mother hissed at him and bared her fangs without thinking. Sam leapt away like she'd been burnt.

'But I'm only a half vampire.' Sam struggled to form the words. 'How can you be one of them?' The pain she felt inside was indescribable. Too much had happened, too quickly. It was too much to take in.

'I never used to be Sam. When I had you I wasn't. He wanted you for his own purposes, wanted to use you! He knew that you would be the descendent of the first Witch!' Tears streamed down her face. 'I tried to protect you so I ran away whilst I as pregnant. I had you and stayed on the run and then he found me and made me what I am now. A monster.' Sam put her hand on her mums shoulder.

'You're not a monster.' Then she remembered Daniel. 'So it's true then? I'm his daughter?'

'Yes. I've failed you Sam. I'm so very sorry.' That was it. Jessica hung her head.

'So what now then,' Sam said quietly to Daniel. 'What are you going to do?'

'We're going to go home to the first Realm,' Daniel smiled. 'We're going to be a family and you are going to be the strongest Witch that has ever lived.'

* * *

Sam stood up and looked around her. The room was beautiful; flowered wallpaper, ornate, elegant furniture, a soft cream carpet. It was a room fit for a princess.

_T__hat's what you are, _her mind whispered.

Her head felt funny, she'd blacked out in the portal to the Realm. Cal had said it would happen. Sam walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, she was no different but she felt completely different. There was more in her eyes than there had ever been before. Secrets.

She moved over to the window. It overlooked a garden. Cal was out there talking to someone. She watched him move. He felt her gaze and looked up. She met his eyes and he smiled. She smiled back.

Her every movement felt disjointed. She was out of sync with the rest of the world. But Cal, Cal grounded her. She loved him. He loved her. She had him in this dark scary place.

She moved back to the mirror and watched her fingers in the mirror as she clicked them. A pause. A second, and then a flame balanced on her finger. She blew it out. It was just the begging. She would learn to do more. Lots more.

Then she knew. It may have been the end of her old life, but it was the beginning of a new one.

Another snap of her fingers.

The lights went out.

A chapter of her life was over.

_A.N: AND THAT IS THE END OF DESTINED! Please review! Tell me what you think. I'm aware there are a few loose ends though. If you have any questions then do ask them! I'll post up another chapter with the answers to your questions on if there are any :) Please feel free to ask questions and review the chapter and I'd really appreciate it if people feel like reviewing the story as a whole so that I can improve it :) Thanks so much, I look forward to hearing from you! :)_


	41. Questions

_A.N: Thanks for the reviews and questions, I tried to answer them as best as I could._

Questions

**Will there be a sequel?**

Yes there will be a sequel. I know what it's going to be called already but I'm undecided if I will post that one on here yet.

**Will there be any other books in the series?**

I have loads of little stories planned around my characters I'm thinking of posting one about Summer, Winter and Rowan because it doesn't end the way you think.

**What's going to happen with Vixen, Ali and their baby?**

I've recently decided to expand the plot with Vixen and Ali, throwing a little love triangle in there. This wasn't originally planned but in book two there will be more of that. The baby – I also have a plot revolving around the baby in book 2 and in book 4 she will have the baby (Yes I've planned that far ahead).

**Will there be a story about Alex and his past?**

There will indeed! Or that's what I'm hoping anyway, I have his backstory all planned out and what's going to happen in it, just to give you an insight into his life. I'm obsessed with little side stories just because I want you all to know the characters really well.

**Will there be a story about Rowan?**

Yes hopefully. A story revolving around him Summer and Winter.

_A.N: If you have any more questions don't hesitate to review and I'll get back to you. Out of interest who would you guys like to see a story about next? Thanks everyone! :)_

**Will there be a story about Luke or Cameron?**

I haven't planned one no. I've had so many versions of Destined in my head that Luke is now not a character and Cameron has changed quite drastically. So no I haven't planned one for Cameron but I could always spin up a little short story if people were interested.


End file.
